Do It Right
by Marius DeJordan
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt aber der Preis war hoch. Zu hoch in den Augen Harry Potters. So entschließt er sich zu dem Wagnis in der Zeit zurück zu reisen, um all das Grauen und den Tod derer die er liebte zu verhindern. Und nicht nur das. Harry will die Zauber
1. Prolog

DO IT RIGHT

Eine Harry Potter FanFiktion

von Marius DeJordan

INHALT: Voldemort ist besiegt aber der Preis war hoch. Zu hoch in den Augen Harry Potters. So entschließt er sich zu dem Wagnis in der Zeit zurück zu reisen, um all das Grauen und den Tod derer die er liebte zu verhindern. Wird es ihm gelingen?

Dies ist natürlich so gut wie alles AU. Meine Vorstellung von dem wie es hätte ablaufen sollen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

Ich ignoriere völlig DH und gehe nur auf die ersten sechs Bücher ein.

'Yadayada' geistige Unterhaltung oder Gedanken

Parselzunge

----------------------------------------------

Prolog

Das Zimmer lag fast im Dunkeln, nur erhellt von den Flammen des Feuers das im Kamin prasselte. Vor der Feuerstelle stand ein schwerer lederner Sessel und daneben ein kleiner Beistelltisch mit einer fast geleerten Flasche Whisky.

"Verdammt! Wieder eine leer!" krächzte eine raue Stimme und eine Hand tastete nach der Flasche und füllte den Rest in ein Glas.

Im Sessel saß ein junger Mann mit müden, fast toten grünen Augen. Augen, die einmal vor Leben nur so gefunkelt und viele in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Über dem rechten Auge war eine verblassende blitzförmige Narbe unter dem leicht fettigen, unbändigen schwarzen Haar zu erahnen. Eine berühmte Narbe. Ja, dieser junge Mann war niemand anderes als Harry Potter. Einst einmal der Junge der lebt und jetzt der Bezwinger von Voldemort. Doch die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war nichts gegen die tiefen Narben in seiner Seele.

Harry sah nicht wie ein Sieger aus. Ganz und gar nicht. Zu viele Verluste waren mit seinem Sieg über Voldemort verbunden. Zu viele verlorene Leben. Zu viele tote Freunde! Nichts was ihm wichtig gewesen war, hatte den Krieg überstanden. Nichts!

"Happy Birthday Ron!" murmelte Harry bitter und hob das Glas im Salut und stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zug herunter. Heute wäre Ron 21 Jahre alt geworden. Wenn er nicht schon vor 3 Jahren getötet worden wäre. Harry schloss die Augen und hörte wieder die Schreie seines besten Freundes. Sah die Flüche die ihn trafen und förmlich auseinander schnitten. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entrang sich Harrys Lippen und mit einem Aufschrei warf er das Glas in den Kamin.

Verdammt, warum hatte nur er überleben müssen?

Das fragte er sich nun schon seit bereits 10 Monaten. So lange lag jetzt Voldemorts endgültige Vernichtung zurück. Es hätte Harry nicht das Geringste ausgemacht wenn er mit seiner Erznemesis gestorben wäre. Aber es sollte nicht sein.

Es war ein schaler Sieg. Zumindest in Harrys Augen.

Natürlich sah das die Zaubererwelt etwas anders. Für sie war er der Erretter. Ihr Erlöser. Und ihre größte Furcht. Die Furcht, dass er der nächste dunkle Lord werden könnte.

Narren. Allesamt.

Sicher, er war nicht mehr der Lichtzauberer der er noch vor vier Jahren war. Doch um den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, war es unumgänglich gewesen, auch die dunklen Künste zu studieren. Sollte er Voldemort mit einem Levitationszauber besiegen? Die Leute, die so dachten, waren in seinen Augen allesamt Heuchler. Harry wusste dass er nicht dunkel oder gar böse war. Das genügte ihm.

"Dobby!" hob Harry leicht die Stimme und mit einem Plopp erschien der Hauself neben seinem Sessel. "Eine neue Flasche."

"Meister Harry Potter, Sir! Ihr solltet nicht so viel trinken!" wrang Dobby verzweifelt die Hände.

"Tue es einfach Dobby! Bitte!" seufzte Harry müde.

"Ja, Meister Harry!" fielen Dobbys schmale Schultern und mit einem Fingerschnipsen erschien eine volle Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ein neues Glas auf dem Tisch.

"Danke und nun gehe bitte!" verscheuchte ihn Harry mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand. Dobbys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als er seinen Freund und Meister so sah aber er gehorchte und verschwand mit einem Schniefen.

Harry öffnete die neue Flasche und schenkte sich ein volles Glas ein und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Die Gesichter seiner toten Freunde zogen vor ihm vorbei.

Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville, die Zwillinge. Und das waren nur seine engsten Freunde gewesen. Von der Weasleyfamilie hatte nur Charlie überlebt. Und das auch nur weil er sich in Rumänien befunden hatte als die letzte, entscheidende Schlacht begonnen hatte. Und weil ihn Harry darum gebeten hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass auch der letzte dieser Familie sterben muss.

Dann war da noch Luna. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er sich gerade in Luna Lovegood verlieben würde. Jeder seiner Freunde hätte eher Ginny Weasley vermutet. Aber sie lagen alle daneben. Es war Luna die sein Herz eingefangen hatte. Sie war einer letzten gewesen die getötet wurde und es hatte ihn fast zerbrochen. Er wollte heute nicht an sie denken und so schob er die düsteren Gedanken an das, was er mit ihr verloren hatte, beiseite.

Von der ursprünglichen DA lebte keiner mehr. Ermordet, zerstückelt, zerfetzt und zu Tode gefoltert. Die Todesarten waren vielfältig und grausam gewesen. Ein Gruß von Voldemort an Harry Potter, der fast jeden dieser Tode durch seine Verbindung miterleben musste. Erst so ziemlich am Schluss hatte Harry die Okklumentik soweit beherrscht dass er Voldemort aussperren konnte. Aber bis dahin...

Neville fiel ihm ein und wie er dem dunklen Lord ins Antlitz gespuckt hatte. Verhöhnt hatte er den Schlangengesichtigen Bastard und war keinen Millimeter zurückgewichen. Wer hätte ihm das jemals zugetraut, als Harry ihn damals als 11jähriger das erste Mal getroffen hatte?

"Verdammt, Nev. Ich bin unglaublich stolz darauf, dein Freund gewesen zu sein! Und doch wünsche ich mir manchmal, dass du mich nie getroffen hättest!" seufzte Harry schwer und dachte an ihre unschuldigen Tage in Hogwarts.

Nicht einmal das war ihm geblieben. Hogwarts existierte nicht mehr. Das einstmals stolze Schloss der Gründer und Symbol für die Lichtseite, war heute ein Massengrab. Ein Grab und Mahnmal für die gefallenen Schüler und Lehrer.

Voldemorts Wahn hatte fast die Zauberergemeinschaft ausgelöscht und auch unzähligen Muggeln das Leben gekostet. Von den alten reinblütigen  
Familien waren so gut wie keine mehr übrig geblieben. Die Malfoys, Longbottems, Zabinis, Blacks, Diggorys, Bones' und wie sie alle geheißen hatten. Alle tot. Ausgelöscht. Malfoy...

Draco Malfoy. Das beste Beispiel was die rassistische Erziehung der alten Familien bedeutet hatte. Obwohl...

Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf um ihn frei zubekommen. Malfoy hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen als er auf dem Astronomieturm die Tötung von Dumbledore nicht vollzog. Vermutlich hatte er erst dort begriffen was es bedeutete ein Todesser zu sein. Und er hatte es abgelehnt.

Auch wenn er die ganze Zeit ein arroganter Arsch gewesen war, dies musste ihm Harry zugestehen. Wenn er einmal Stellung bezog dann richtig. Er hatte sich nicht nur gegen den dunklen Lord sondern auch gegen seinen Vater gestellt. Lucius war nicht sehr erfreut gewesen.

"Wirklich zynisch, Harry!" brummte Harry angewidert und schüttelte sich kurz.

Nicht erfreut war wirklich untertrieben. Draco war ein gutes Jahr auf der Flucht und hatte zwischendurch Harry kontaktiert. Sie hatten sich sogar getroffen und Malfoy hatte ihm einige wichtige Informationen geben können. Der silberblonde Slytherin hatte gewusst wonach Harry und seine Freunde suchten. Keine Ahnung woher er es wusste. Doch seine Information hatte sich als äußerst wertvoll erwiesen und Harry auf die Spur des letzten Horcruxes geführt. So gesehen, hatte Draco den Krieg mit entschieden. Nur hatte er es nicht mehr erlebt, denn kurz darauf wurde er von seinem eigenen Vater in eine Falle gelockt.

Von Dracos Tod hatte Harry erst viele Monate später erfahren. Auch er war äußerst grauenvoll gestorben. Als Warnung an Verräter wurden ihm die Beine und Arme abgeschnitten. Die Wunden verätzt damit er nicht verblutete. Dann...! Er lag verstümmelt am Boden und konnte sich nicht bewegen als Voldemort den letzten Akt vollzog. Nagini hatte ein Festessen. Lebendig geschluckt. So endete der ehemals stolze Prinz der Slytherin als Snack für Voldemorts Haustier.

Harry hatte ihn bei ihren letzten Treffen gefragt warum er all die Jahre solch ein Arsch gewesen war. Malfoy hatte ihn eine gute Minute nur angestarrt, bevor er sich zur einer Antwort durchrang.

"Weil du mich damals abgewiesen hast, Potter." antwortete Malfoy kühl.

"Das war es? Nur weil ich damals deine Hand nicht geschüttelt habe? Merlin, du bist ein Trottel, Malfoy!" ächzte Harry ungläubig.

"Keiner lehnt meine Hand ab!" meinte Draco nur in alter Arroganz aber seine blassen Wangen hatten sich leicht gerötet.

Das war so typisch Malfoy gewesen dass Harry nicht anders konnte und lachte.

"Wenn du dich nicht gleich so als Arsch aufgeführt und nicht als erstes Beleidigungen um dich geschmissen hättest... wer weiß?" grinste Harry schief.

"Du warst nicht viel besser. Auf deine Art und Weise warst du genauso arrogant wie ich!" hielt Draco entgegen.

"Möglich!" gab Harry zögerlich zu und zuckte verlegen die Achseln.

"Selbstverständlich!" meinte Draco nur süffisant.

"Nun. Es ist nie zu spät." erklärte Harry und streckte seine Hand aus. Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und ergriff die dargebotene Hand eher zögerlich.

"Pass auf dich auf Draco Malfoy!" lächelte Harry warm.

"Du auch, Potter!" grinste Draco kopfschüttelnd.

Das war das letzte Mal dass Harry Malfoy lebend gesehen hatte. Was wäre wirklich gewesen wenn er damals Dracos Angebot im Schulexpress angenommen hätte? Hätte sich viel verändert?

Ja, was wäre wenn. Eine Frage die Harry sich nun schon seit etlichen Wochen stellte. Und das nicht ohne Grund. Was würde er anders machen wenn er noch einmal von vorne anfangen könnte? Das war die große Frage.

Harry hatte sich nicht ohne Grund die letzten Monate vergraben. Nein, durchaus nicht. Nach Dumbledores und Voldemorts Tod war Harry Potter der mächtigste, lebende Zauberer. Vermutlich wäre er es auch wenn die beiden noch am Leben wären.

Albus Dumbledore! Der alte Mann hatte viele Fehler gemacht. Zu viele. Einer dieser Fehler hatte ihm das Leben gekostet und das von Harry zur Hölle gemacht. Er war wahrhaftig kein schlechter Mensch gewesen, aber es kam Harry so vor, als hätte der alte Zauberer ein wenig den Kontakt zur Realität verloren gehabt. Alleine schon seine Entscheidung Severus Snape als Tränkelehrer einzustellen. Der Mann war als Lehrer völlig ungeeignet. Und er hatte Dumbledore getötet.

Auch wenn er es nie beabsichtigt hatte. Das war auch etwas gewesen, dass sich erst anschließend herausgestellt hatte. Gebunden durch ein magisches Versprechen Draco Malfoy um jeden Preis zu schützen. Nicht einer der klügeren Entscheidungen des sinistren Trankmeisters.

Severus Snape, Tranksmeister, Doppelspion und Mörder Dumbledors. Als Draco getötet wurde, konnte er den Eid den er Narzissa Malfoy geleistet hatte, nicht erfüllen. Ein Umstand der ihn wahnsinnig werden und den dunklen Lord angreifen ließ. Er überlebte Draco nur eine Stunde. Noch ein Opfer des tödlichen Spieles zwischen Dumbledore und Riddle.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck stellte Harry sein Glas auf den Tisch und erhob sich leicht schwankend. Jetzt, oder niemals.

Ein leichtes Funkeln belebte Harrys Augen als er sich einen der Schränke näherte und aus einem kleinen Kabinett ein kleines Fläschchen entnahm und entkorkte.

"Zum Wohle!" schüttelte er sich und schluckte den Inhalt. "Gott! Warum müssen die Tränke immer so Scheiße schmecken. Ährrgg!" schauderte er. Ein Dampfstrahl schoss aus beiden Ohren und er richtete sich, vollkommen nüchtern, wieder auf.

Harry wusste, wenn er jetzt zögerte würde er diesen Schritt niemals unternehmen.

"Scheiß drauf!" knurrte er und nickte. Schnell war mit einem Wink seiner Hand Platz im Raum geschaffen. Er brauchte nur ein Silbermesser, den Kristall den er sich erschaffen hatte und seinen Zauberstab. Und seinen festen Willen. Die Anweisungen in der alten Handschrift die er gefunden hatte, waren sehr eindeutig und präzise gewesen. Ein Buch das nur einmal existierte und das ihm nur durch Zufall auf der Jagd nach den Horcruxen in die Hände gefallen war.

Obskure Rituale und Zaubersprüche, die zum größten Teil in Parsel geschrieben waren. Kein Zauberer hatte es in seinem Besitz gehabt sondern überraschenderweise ein Muggel. Ein Sammler mittelalterlicher Bücher, der Opfer eines Todessersangriffes wurde. Wenn Harry nicht damals zufällig in der Nähe gewesen wäre, dann hätte er die Sammlung niemals entdeckt. Auch Riddle wusste nichts davon, sonst hätte er alles daran gesetzt, sich dieses einzigartige Exemplar anzueignen. Dieses Buch stammte noch aus der Zeit weit vor Merlin und es war vor allem kein Buch eines europäischen Zauberers gewesen. Harry hatte es vollständig gelesen und auswendig gelernt. Der Nutzen eines normalerweise verbotenen Rituals, das er vor dreieinhalb Jahren angewandt hatte um schneller lernen zu können.

Das alles ging Harry durch den Kopf als er die Vorbereitungen für das Ritual traf. Als er den schweren Teppich beiseite geräumt hatte, reinigte er den dunklen Holzboden und griff nach dem Ritualdolch. Ein tiefer, schmerzhafter Schnitt in seine linke Handfläche erzeugte ein schmales, aber stetiges Rinnsal seines Blutes. Akkurat zog Harry den Bannkreis und zeichnete die benötigten Symbole. Als er damit fertig war, schloss er den Schnitt mit einem Heilungszauber und setzte den Kristall genau in die Mitte.

"Also gut. Der nächste und vorletzte Schritt!" murmelte Harry und begann sich zu entkleiden. Er war nie sehr groß gewesen. Eine Folge der Mangelernährung in seiner Kindheit. Gerade mal knapp über 1,70. Gegen Ron hatte er immer wie ein Spreißel gewirkt. Die Figur eines Suchers der er nun einmal war. Flink, schnell und gefährlich. Und doch hatte Harry eine Ausstrahlung die jeden zur Seite weichen ließ wenn er sich durch eine Menschenmenge bewegte. Dazu diese Augen. Smaragdgrün und mit einer Tiefe die einen in ihren Bann ziehen konnte. Seit gut 2 Jahren trug er keine Brille mehr nachdem er sich auf Muggelart einer Laserbehandlung unterzogen hatte. Sehr hilfreich im Duellieren wie Voldemort und seine Anhänger feststellen durften.

Dieses Mal benutzte er nicht das Messer sondern seinen Zauberstab um sich eine Wunde zuzufügen und zog sich dann mit seinem eigenen Blut fremdartige Symbole und Zeichen auf seine Beine, Arme und die Brust. Was er jetzt vollziehen wollte war wirklich uralte Blutmagie. Verboten und vergessen seit gut 2000 Jahren. Doch auch wenn sie verboten war so war sie doch keine schwarze oder dunkle Magie. Nur sehr alt. Uralt.

Harry holte tief Luft und begann in einer alten Sprache zu singen. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sofort füllte sich der Raum mit Magie die ihn förmlich nieder zu drücken begann. Doch er hielt mit seiner eigenen Magie, die ja nicht unerheblich war, dagegen. Er wusste, dass er von allen lebenden Zauberern wahrscheinlich nur der einzige war, der dieses uralte Ritual vollziehen konnte. Den anderen fehlte schlicht und einfach die Macht dafür. Harry war der erste Schattenmagier seit gut 3000 Jahren und es war nicht einfach gewesen diese Macht zu schulen. Vieles musste erst intensiv in der Theorie geübt werden bevor er es praktisch anwenden konnte.

Von dem Kristall, der sich zwischen seinen Füßen befand, zogen sich langsam leuchtende Linien entlang, bis sie den Rand des Bannkreises erreichten. Nach und nach erleuchteten sich die mit Blut gezogenen Grenzen und die Symbole bis sie alle in einem tiefen dunklen Blau erstrahlten. Eine Brise schien Harrys Haar zu bewegen und er wusste es war soweit.

Entschlossen hob er den Stab und zielte damit auf seine Brust und sprach den letzten und alles entscheidenden Spruch. Wenn alles klappte würde er zurückreisen und nur seinen Stab mitnehmen. Ging es schief... wäre er tot. Ganz einfach. Eine Fifty-fifty Chance.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Das letzte was Harry James Potter, Zauberer per Excellance, Träger des Merlinordens Erster Klasse, Schattenmagier und Vernichter des dunklen Lords Voldemort sah, war das grüne Licht das sich von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes löste und in seine Brust schlug. Dann nichts mehr.


	2. Kapitel 1

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

KAPITEL 1

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schlug Harry die Augen auf und blinzelte verwirrt. Es war dunkel und stickig und er konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Dazu diese Kopfschmerzen die ihn schier umbringen wollten.

"Shit!" holte er tief Luft und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Sofort wurde ihm schwindlig und er brauchte ein paar Minuten bis die Übelkeit etwas nachgelassen hatte. Schwaches Licht fiel unter dem Rand der Tür in die kleine Kammer und er sah sich vorsichtig um. Das erste das er undeutlich erkennen konnte, war seine Brille neben der schmalen Matratze.

"Oh heilige Scheiße. Der Schrank. Die Dursleys!"

Harry wurde es heiß und kalt und er schluckte schwer. Es hatte geklappt. Er war wirklich zurückgekehrt. Nur wie weit? Vorsichtig hob er die dünne Decke an und betrachtete seinen kleinen Körper. Höchstens 6 Jahre alt. Maximal.

'So weit wollte ich eigentlich nicht zurück,' überlegte Harry nachdenklich. Um etwas besser sehen zu können, beschwor er ohne nachzudenken eine kleine Lichtkugel auf seiner Handfläche und sah sich genauer um. Der Schrank war nie sehr groß gewesen und durch die Neigung der Treppe hatte man nur auf einer Seite genug Platz um sich einigermaßen hinzustellen. Für einen sechsjährigen natürlich. Er konnte seine Schulsachen aus der ersten Klasse erkennen und wusste Bescheid. Er war 6 Jahre alt. Gut, sein Körper zumindest.

"Gott, ich war ein echter Zwerg. Dagegen war ja Flitwick noch groß. Oh Mist, ich habe keine Schamhaare mehr!" konnte es Harry gar nicht fassen. Wut erfüllte ihn als er seinen kleinen Körper genauer unter die Lupe nahm und seine Rippen zählte die überdeutlich zu sehen waren. Er hatte es mehr oder weniger verdrängt gehabt. Den Missbrauch, den Hunger. Die Bestrafungen. Vernons Prügel.

Oh, nein! Diesmal nicht, Dursleys!

Aber er musste es schlau anstellen, denn sonst würde er Dumbledore oder gar noch schlimmer, Fudge auf den Plan rufen. Und er hatte wahrlich keine Lust als Mündel des Ministeriums zu enden.

Hmm, solange er seinen Stab nicht benutzte, würde ihn auch das Ministerium nicht erwischen. Sein Stab...

Schnell sah sich Harry um und suchte panisch seinen Stab. Nicht, dass er ihn unbedingt benötigte aber er wollte nicht auf ihn verzichten. Zuviel hatte er mit ihm durchgemacht und außerdem war es dieser Stab gewesen der letztendlich Voldemort in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt hatte. Seine Finger tasteten in jede Ritze bis er über die vertraute, glatte Oberfläche seines Stabes strich. Er war in den Spalt zwischen Matratze und Schrankwand gerutscht. Erleichtert zog er ihn hervor und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Lippen aus. Besser ihn zu verstecken bevor ihn einer der Dursleys noch fand. Ein kleiner Zauber sorgte dafür, dass keiner in die dunkle Ecke seines Schrankes blickte. Zumindest den Zaubern die er mit seinen Stab anwandte, konnte man nicht nachgehen. Harry hatte schon lange die Nachgehzauber auf seinen Stab entfernt als er davon erfuhr, aber warum sollte er ein Risiko eingehen?

Harry wusste inzwischen, dass das Ministerium jedes Heim eines bekannten Zaubererkindes überwachte. Sobald einmal unbewusst Magie praktiziert wurde, überwachte die Abteilung für den Missbrauch minderjähriger Magie ab dahin das Haus. Es wurde mehr oder weniger erwartet dass Kinder in jungen Jahren unbewusst Magie entfesselten. Genau das, was ihm damals im Zoo passiert war als er die Scheibe verschwinden ließ. Dafür waren dann die Obliviatespezialisten zuständig, die die Muggel dementsprechend "behandelten". Doch es gab gegen die Kontrolle eine Abhilfe. Ein Bannschutz, der die sensiblen Monitore im Ministerium austrickste. Er musste nur vorsichtig sein, dass er ihn sehr kontrolliert ausführte um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. In Gedanken ging er noch einem den Bannspruch durch und sammelte seine Magie. Mit leisen Worten gab er den Zauber frei und alle Wände glühten kurz auf. Dann wartete gespannt und sehr nervös ob das Ministerium sich meldete und eine Eule schickte. Doch nichts geschah. Erleichtert entspannte er sich wieder und ein triumphierendes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge.

Und nun etwas zu essen. Und etwas gegen diese mörderischen Kopfschmerzen. Oh Junge, es lag sicher daran, dass so viele Erinnerungen nun seinen Kopf füllten. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde sein Gehirn schier aus allen Nähten platzen. Doch das war zu erwarten gewesen. Erst einmal hier raus. Anscheinend war er wieder einmal hungrig in seinen Schrank verbannt worden. Ein wortloses Aloharama öffnete den Riegel, der außen angebracht war und Harry drückte behutsam die Tür auf. Schweigen erfüllte das Haus und nur Onkel Vernons Schnarchen erfüllte die Stille der Nacht. Gut zu hören.

'Wie ein Dieb in der Nacht...' dachte Harry, 'Hey, ich bin ein Dieb!' kicherte er bei sich. Schnell huschte erst ins Bad um sich ein paar Aspirin einzuschmeißen und dann in die Küche und zum Kühlschrank.

"Süßer Merlin!" hauchte Harry andächtig und bestaunte den prall gefüllten Kühlschrank. Ein schneller Schweigezauber sorgte dafür, dass er nicht gestört wurde und in der nächsten halben Stunde aß sich Harry mal so richtig satt und lehnte sich dann zufrieden zurück. Jetzt hatte er die Muse nachzudenken und viele Gedanken und Pläne gingen ihm durch den Kopf.

Wenn er es darauf anlegte konnte er verschwinden und keiner würde ihn finden. Nicht einmal Dumbledore. Seine verschiedenen Fähigkeiten würden es ihm leicht machen und wenn er es wollte, würde ihn keiner in den Schatten aufspüren. Doch wollte er dies? So sehr er es sich auch wünschte. Etwas sprach dagegen.

Sirius Black.

Er würde seinen Paten auf keinen Fall im Stich lassen. Zulange verfaulte er schon in Askaban.

Sirius war seine erste Aufgabe. Doch dazu brauchte er Peter Pettigrew, diese schmierige Ratte. Harry wusste genau wo sich dieser befand. Im Fuchsbau, als Percys Haustier.

"Ich hole dich bald, du blutiger Verräter!" klang ein helles Knurren durch die Küche und zwei grüne Augen leuchteten wie zwei glühende Kohlen auf. Harry atmete ein paar Mal tief durch um sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und räumte dann die Lebensmittel ordentlich wieder auf. Kurze Zeit später, nachdem er sich im Bad erleichtert und ein wenig frisch gemacht hatte, war er wieder in seinem Schrank und versuchte es sich auf der muffigen Matratze bequem zu machen. Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr müde, eine Folge des Transfers und des Bannes den über das Haus gelegt hatte, wie er wusste. Langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu und Schlaf übermannte den Jungen.

--------------------

"POTTER, DU FREAK! RAUS UND AB IN DIE KÜCHE!" wurde die Schranktür mit Wucht aufgerissen. Harry schreckte aus einem wüsten Traum auf und war einen Moment orientierungslos. "HÖRST DU NICHT DU NUTZLOSER BENGEL?" steckte Vernon Dursley seinen massigen Kopf durch die Tür.

"Ich empfehle sehr, dass ihr euer Frühstück selbst macht." hob Harry eine Augenbraue und setzte sich seine Brille auf.

"Wie war das?" flüsterte Vernon und seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde dunkler.

"Wenn nicht, werde ich die Kinderschutzbehörden von eurem Missbrauch berichten. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dies bei deiner Firma nicht so gut ankommt, Onkel Vernon!" blieb Harry gelassen.

"Du wertloses Stück Dreck. Na, warte. Ich werde dir diesen Unsinn schon austreiben!" zischte der fette Mann und griff nach den kleinen Jungen.

"Ein Schlag nur Dursley und du bist totes Fleisch!" wurde Harrys Stimme kalt wie Eis. Vernons Hand stockte und wurde blitzartig zurückgezogen als Harry eine glühende Kugel auf seiner Handfläche erscheinen ließ.

"Du... du...!" stammelte Dursley und seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte innerhalb von Sekunden von Tiefrot zu Weiß.

"Jetzt reden wir mal Tacheles, Onkel Vernon. Wenn ihr mich in Ruhe lässt, werde ich euch ebenfalls in Ruhe lassen. Wenn nicht... nun du kannst dir eventuell ausmalen was dann passieren wird. Nur als kleinen Vorgeschmack...!" sah ihm Harry in die weit aufgerissenen Augen und schickte einen stablosen Stechfluch in den dicken Wanst des Mannes. Mit einem Quietschen sprang Dursley zurück und hielt sich die getroffene Stelle. Es war ein relativ harmloser Fluch, der keinerlei Schaden hinterließ, sondern nur ein wenig schmerzte. Aber das konnte Vernon nicht wissen.

"Ich werde nicht mehr euer persönlicher Haussklave sein. Keine abwertenden Worte über mich oder meine Eltern. Ich weiß genau wer sie sind und wie sie starben. Des Weiteren werde ich nicht länger mehr hier unter der Treppe nächtigen, sondern Dudleys zweites Zimmer beziehen. Ist das klar?" kam es ruhig aber bestimmt von Harry.

Vernon glotzte nur und schluckte ein paar Mal schwer.

"Wer glaubst du wer du bist, du Freak. Dies ist MEIN HAUS!" fing er an zu brüllen und Speichel flog Harry entgegen.

"Du musst nicht brüllen, Dursley. Ich verstehe dich fehlerlos, weißt du!" meinte Harry spöttisch.

"DU MISSGEBURT WAGST ES MIR SO ZU KOMMEN?" wurde Vernons Brüllen noch lauter und er sprang erneut vorwärts um den Jungen zu packen.

Ein lauter Rumms brachte das Haus zum Zittern und Harry sah mitleidslos auf die regungslose Gestalt von Vernon Dursley nieder.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt du fettes Schwein." zuckte er leicht die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Dazu musste er über das massive Hindernis steigen das Dursley darstellte. Irgendwie trat er Vernon dabei in die Weichteile, aber man konnte nicht sagen, dass Harry besonders aufgepasst hätte, wohin er seine Füße setzte.

"VERNON!" schrillte Petunias Stimme durch das Haus und sie stürzte zu ihren Ehemann. "Was hast du gemacht?" fauchte sie Harry an.

"Er war mir im Weg, Tantchen. Oh, und übrigens. Keine Beschimpfungen mehr, keine Hausarbeiten. Das ist ab heute vorbei." erwiderte Harry und ließ erneut eine Lichtkugel auf seiner Hand erscheinen. "Ihr lässt mich in Ruhe, und ich lasse euch in Ruhe. Ganz einfach." mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging ins Bad.

Als er 10 Minuten später nach unten kam, lag Vernon immer noch im Flur. Er war einfach zu schwer, als das ihn Tante Petunia ins Wohnzimmer schleppen konnte. Mittlerweile war auch Dudley in der Küche und wusste nicht ganz so recht was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.

"Hi Dudders." grinste Harry seinen Cousin böse an.

"Warum hast du kein Frühstück gemacht, du Freak?" zischte Dudley zurück.

"Weil du fett genug bist, Dudders." entgegnete Harry locker.

"MAMA! Der Freak... AUA, AUAA!" sprang Dudley von seinem Stuhl auf.

"POTTER!" kam seine Tante wütend in die Küche geschossen.

"Reg dich ab Tantchen. Ihm ist nichts passiert. Nur ein wenig Schmerz!" winkte Harry ab.

"Er... er hat nur mit der Hand auf mich gedeutet." war Dudley blass geworden und er wich langsam von seinem Cousin zurück.

"Nur ein kleiner Stechfluch, mein Dickerchen. Wenn du dich brav verhältst, wirst du keine weiteren erfahren müssen. Also merke es dir gut!" warnte ihn Harry ruhig. "Das gilt auch für dich Tante und ganz besonders für deinen Ehemann, diesen Bastard." richtete er die nächste Warnung an seine Tante.

"Wie... wie kannst du es nur wagen! Wir haben dich aufgenommen und dir Kleidung, Essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf zur Verfügung gestellt." brodelte Petunia Dursley.

"Und das war es auch dann schon. Für mein Essen habe ich schwer gearbeitet. Kleidung? Du nennst diese abgetragenen Sachen anständige Kleidung? Was würde wohl Lily sagen wenn sie mich so sehen würde, Tante Petunia? Weggesperrt in eine Abstellkammer unter den Treppen. Aber du kannst dir versichert sein, dass ich nicht freiwillig hier bin, sondern nur weil ein alter Mann es so entschieden hat. Doch du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde nicht mehr lange unter eurem Dach weilen. Ich bin so schnell es nur geht von hier verschwunden." flammte Harrys Laune wieder auf und er musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht die gesamte Küche zu verwüsten. "Bis dahin... bis dahin lässt ihr mir meine Ruhe. Das einzige was ich fordere ist, dass ich anständiges Essen erhalte. Nicht zuviel verlangt, oder denkst du nicht?" blieb Harry ruhig auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

Petunia starrte ihn lange an und Harry hielt ihren Blick fest. Es war seine Tante die zuerst die Augen senkte und sich dann abwandte.

"Würdest du bitte meinen Mann wieder aufwecken?" sagte sie beherrscht.

"Sicher! Wenn er aber denkt er kann erneut ausrasten wird er wohl die nächsten Wochen auf dem Korridor verbringen." erwiderte Harry und ging aus der Küche. Ein leises Enervate ließ seinen Onkel wieder zu sich kommen und er setzte sich ruckartig auf und sah sich mit wilden Augen um.

"Bleib nur ruhig Onkel Vernon. Das nächste Mal bin ich nicht so zurückhaltend!" drohte Harry und man hörte es seiner Stimme an, dass er es todernst meinte.

Vernon schnaufte und sein Schnauzbart sträubte sich aber sagte kein Wort. Doch seine Blicke sprachen Bände und Harry wusste dass diese Sache noch nicht ausgestanden war. Doch Harry machte sich nur bedingt Sorgen. Er war mit ganz anderen Kalibern als Onkel Vernon fertig geworden. Voldemort war nicht der erste und nicht der letzte den er hatte töten müssen. Er war die letzten drei Jahre immer und stets auf der Hut gewesen. Jeder Tag konnte der letzte sein und man wusste nie, wann ein Angriff von den Todessern drohte. So ein Leben prägt einen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir zu einem Arrangement kommen können, Dursley. Ich werde versuchen so schnell es möglich ist, diesen gastlichen Ort zu verlassen. Wenn ich gehe, wirst du als Belohnung 10 000 Pfund erhalten. Nicht ich werde dir dieses Geld zahlen aber mein Pate wird es tun. Überlege es dir gut!" erklärte Harry und wartete ab.

Wenn eines Dursley interessierte dann war es Geld und Harry wurde nicht enttäuscht. Er konnte förmlich die Dollarzeichen in Vernons schmalen Augen leuchten sehen.

"20 000!" forderte Vernon augenblicklich.

"Einverstanden!" nickte Harry kühl. Er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust zum Schachern. Für ihn war das Geld nur Mittel zum Zweck. "Dann lasst uns bitte in der Küche versammeln und den Deal klarmachen." mit diesen Worten wandte sich Harry ab und ging in die Küche zurück. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke bis ihn Vernon folgte.

In der nächsten halben Stunde schacherten die beiden erwachsenen Dursleys wie die abgefeimtesten Pferdehändler, aber am Ende einigten sie sich mit Harry auf 20 000 Pfund für das nächste Vierteljahr. Sollte es länger dauern, würden sie für jeden weiteren Monat 5000 Pfund erhalten. Dafür würden sie ihn Ruhe lassen. Er bekam Dudleys kleines Zimmer, anständige Kleidung und auch alles andere was normalerweise selbstverständlich gewesen wäre. Im Grunde war es eine Art Waffenruhe die sich Harry erkauft hatte, aber ihm war es mehr als nur Recht. Dudley sah dem Ganzen mit großen Augen zu und hatte das Gefühl im falschen Film zu sein. Was ihn erschreckte war der Tonfall und die Wortwahl die Harry benutzte. Wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde dann könnte man beinahe meinen, dass sein Cousin ein Erwachsener war. Es war einschüchternd.

Noch am selben Tag wurde Dudleys zweites Zimmer geräumt und Harry zog ein. Der Raum war kahl und ohne irgendwelche Möbel aber Harry war ja nicht umsonst ein Zauberer. Transfiguration war eines seiner starken Fächer gewesen und so tobte er sich aus. Nur eine halbe Stunde später hätte man den Raum nicht wieder erkannt. Gold und Rot herrschte vor und erinnerte an den Gemeinschaftsraum im Gryffindorturm.

"Viel besser!" grinste Harry und sah sich zufrieden um. Er hatte die Größe des Raumes belassen aber auch so war er jetzt gemütlich und vor allem wohnlich.

-----------------------

Die nächsten paar Tage spielte sich das Leben im Lingusterweg 4 neu ein. In der Schule ließen ihn Dudley und seine Freunde jetzt in Ruhe nachdem er den einen oder anderen von Dudleys Bande hatte auflaufen lassen. Auch wenn er gut einen halben Kopf kleiner als seine Altersgenossen war, so beherrschte er Kampfsportarten von denen die anderen Jungen keinerlei Ahnung hatten. Wie sie zu ihrem Bedauern feststellen mussten. Nach gut einer Woche ging Harry auf Punkt Zwei seines Planes über.

Er glitt durch die Schatten nachts zum Fuchsbau und erforschte die Schutzbanne die das Weasleyhaus schützten. Bill, der in der Zukunft viele der Abwehrbanne für den Fuchsbau gestaltet hatte, war ja noch in der Schule und so waren die jetzigen Grenzen nur unzureichend gestaltet. Gut für Harry. Ohne größere Schwierigkeiten konnte er sich dem Haus nähern und beobachtete aus den Schatten heraus, einige Tage das Treiben der Weasleyfamilie. Das erste Mal als er alle sah, konnte er es kaum fassen und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Ron, Ginny und vor allem die Zwillinge die es auch schon als 8jährige, Faustdick hinter den Ohren hatten, spielten und scherzten in dem weitläufigen Garten oder auf dem Quidditchplatz und sein Herz flog ihnen entgegen.

Merlin, er würde alles tun damit sie diesmal leben.

Harrys Augenmerk ruhte vor allem auf Percy. Wo hatte er Wurmschwanz? Es dauerte gut eine Woche bis er den Verräter zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekam. Er lag faul auf Percys Schulter und Harry biss sich die Zunge blutig um sich nicht zu verraten. Heute Nacht. Heute Nacht würde er ihn holen.

--------------------------

Ein leichter Nebel lag auf den Wiesen die den Fuchsbau umgaben. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und im Haus der Weasleys herrschte tiefe Ruhe. Percy lag friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett. Er teilte das Zimmer mit Charlie der aber im Moment noch in Hogwarts weilte. So hatte er den Raum für sich. Auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett, in einem warmen Nest aus alten Wollsachen, ruhte eine fette Ratte an deren Vorderpfote eine Zehe fehlte. Niemand bemerkte wie sich aus dem Schatten in der Ecke eine Gestalt löste und auf das Bett zu glitt.

Harry näherte sich bis auf zwei Meter Percys Bett und schoss wortlos einen Stunner auf Pettigrew. Ein weiterer Zauber schickte Percy tiefer in den Schlaf und sorgte dafür, dass Harry ungestört weiter gehen konnte. Lautlos schlich er sich zu Percys Bett und hielt nur kurz an als eine der Bohlen knarrte. Das Haus war alt und eigentlich kannte Harry fast jede Stelle die ächzte und so konnte er die meisten umgehen. Er wartete kurz ob sich irgendetwas im Haus rührte und nickte dann zufrieden. Alles schlief.

"Hab ich dich!" lächelte Harry böse als er die Ratte am Genick packte und in den mitgebrachten Käfig sperrte. Es war kein normaler Käfig für ein Tier. Runen bedeckten den Boden und den Deckel und würden dafür sorgen dass sich Pettigrew nicht zurück verwandeln konnte. So lautlos wie er gekommen war, verschwand Harry aus dem Fuchsbau und tauchte wieder in die Schatten ein. Niemand hatte sein Kommen und Gehen auch nur andeutungsweise bemerkt.

---------------------------

Remus Lupin war einige Tage nicht zu Hause gewesen und er war langsam auf dem Heimweg. Der Vollmond lag drei Tage zurück und er fühlte die Verwandlung in jeden einzelnen seiner Knochen und Muskeln. Die letzten Jahre waren hart für den Werwolf gewesen. Erst der Verlust seiner Freunde James und Lily, dann der Verrat von Sirius und der Mord an Peter. Dies hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Remus' bernsteinfarbene Augen hatten viel von ihrem Feuer verloren. Er war einsam. Von seinem Rudel existierte niemand mehr. Nur noch Harry und er wusste nicht wo der Junge sich befand. Wie gerne hätte er den Welpen groß gezogen aber da er ein Werwolf war, blieb ihm das verwehrt. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er an die glücklichen Tage mit den Plünderern dachte. Wie Harry das erste Mal "Moony" sagte. Wie stolz James war, als sein Sohn mit ihm, seinen ersten Flug auf einen Besen unternommen hatte. Merlin, wie hatte Lily gewütet. Aber das Leuchten in Harrys großen, grünen Augen und das breite, fast zahnlose Grinsen auf dem runden Gesicht war es allemal Wert gewesen. Remus erinnerte sich daran als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

-----------------------------

"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK! REMUS LUPIN! WIE KONNTET IHR NUR!" fauchte Lily Potter

"Oh Schatz! Er ist ein Flieger. Das musst du doch sehen?" hatte James kleinlaut dagegen gehalten und Padfoot hatte eifrig genickt.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt James Potter. Nicht bevor er drei Jahre ist!" hielt ihm Lily die Faust unter die Nase. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten und ihr rotes Haar schien sich im Wind zu bewegen als sich ihre Magie bemerkbar machte. Sie hatte Harry auf den linken Arm genommen und der kleine Schlingel gluckste vor Vergnügen als sein Vater zusammen gestaucht wurde.

"Flie! Flie, Dada!" streckte er seine Ärmchen James entgegen und Lily stöhnte.

Sirius grinste breit und selbst Remus bemühte sich nicht laut heraus zu lachen.

"Hört auf so zu grinsen!" fuhr sie die beiden an.

"Tut mir Leid Lily. Ich bekomm das Grinsen einfach nicht weg!" hielt Sirius die Hände abwehrend hoch. "Du hättest Harry sehen sollen. Er lachte und jubelte die ganze Zeit als er in der Luft war. Er ist für das Fliegen einfach geboren!" sah er sie treuherzig an.

"Er hätte abstürzen können!" fauchte Lily.

"Er war fehlerlos sicher in Prongs Armen!" wagte Remus einzuwenden und schluckte als ihn Lily ins Auge fasste.

"Gerade von dir bin ich enttäuscht Remus. DU bist doch der vernünftige." schüttelte Lily traurig den Kopf.

"Hey! Was soll das heißen?" protestierte James.

"Genau! Es war Moony, der Prongs vorschlug, den Salto zu fliegen!" petzte Sirius und Remus stöhnte.

"Verräter!" murmelte er und machte sicherheitshalber einen Schritt von Lily weg.

"Moooony!" kicherte Harry begeistert. Er konnte noch nicht viel sprechen.

"Männer!" seufzte Lily abgrundtief.

"So sind wir halt!" meinte James und sah sie mit großen Augen unschuldig an.

"Er bekommt keinen eigenen Besen, bis er fünf Jahre alt ist. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?" schob Lily das Kinn vor. James fand sie nie anziehender als in diesem Moment. Mit Harry auf dem Arm, diesen grünen funkelnden Augen und das leuchtend rote Haar. Verdammt, hatte diese Frau Temperament. Und er liebte jeden Augenblick mit ihr.

"Natürlich Schatz. Ich verspreche es dir." nickte er brav, aber kreuzte hinter seinen Rücken die Finger.

Lily kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.

"Zeig mir deine beiden Hände und wiederhole das!" verlangte sie. Sie kannte ihre Pappenheimer.

James wurde ein wenig blass und seine beiden besten Freunde feixten.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich reinlegen möchte, Liebling?" versuchte er zu retten was nicht zu retten war.

"Ich kenne dich. Also?" meinte Lily nur.

Geschlagen gab er ihr erneut sein Wort und sie lächelte zufrieden.

"Geht doch, Schatz!" tätschelte sie zärtlich seine Wange.

"Verdammt. Sie hat dich rangekriegt, Prongs!" stöhnte Sirius.

"Achte auf deine Sprache, Sirius." mahnte Lily sofort.

"Ja, Ma'am!" zuckte Sirius zusammen.

"Damt!" gickelte Harry und die drei Plünderer grinsten wie ein Mann.

"Ohh! Männer!" seufzte Lily und verdrehte die Augen.

-----------------------------

Das war kurz nach Harrys erstem Geburtstag gewesen und Remus erinnerte sich an jedes, noch so kleine Detail. Er hatte sich davor und danach, ein wenig rar gemacht und das war der Grund gewesen, dass sie ihm nicht mehr voll vertraut hatten. Oh ja, der dunkle Lord hatte es versucht ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen aber Remus hatte widerstanden. Zu spät, darüber zu weinen. Zu spät.

Remus seufzte und sah sich um. Die Straße in der seine Wohnung lag, war ruhig. Keiner wusste, dass er als Muggel lebte. Er hatte den Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt weitgehend minimiert. Nur Albus Dumbledore wusste wo er wohnte. Es war nicht einfach Jobs zu finden, die es erlaubten, einmal im Monat für drei Tage zu fehlen. Wie oft er die Arbeitsstelle in den vergangenen fünf Jahren gewechselt hatte, vermochte Remus gar nicht mehr zu sagen. Es war ein unstetes Leben das er führte und es zeigte sich an der schäbigen, wenn auch sauberen Kleidung die er trug. Und das für den Mann, der eine der höchsten Partituren in der Geschichte Hogwarts bei Abschlussprüfungen erreicht hatte. Doch ein Werwolf war nur ein Wesen zweiter Klasse in der Welt der Zauberer.

Als Remus die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufsperrte, verharrte er in der Tür. Etwas war anders als sonst. Der Wolf in ihm warnte ihn und ein Geruch stieg in seine Nase der ihm vertraut war. Wo hatte er diese Duftnote schon einmal gerochen? Ohne zweiten Gedanken war sein Stab in seiner rechten Hand erschienen und vorsichtig betrat er die Wohnung. Verdammt, er hätte es besser wissen sollen und seine Wohnung mit einem Bannzauber schützen müssen. Wer, zur Hölle hatte ihn in der Welt der Muggel gefunden?

Sorgfältig kontrollierte er jedes Zimmer doch er konnte nichts Verdächtiges wahrnehmen. Der letzte Raum, war die Küche und hier war der Geruch am stärksten. Das Zimmer lag still vor ihm und nur das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand war das einzige Geräusch. Dies, und das klopfen seines Herzens. Etwas befand sich in der Küche, doch er konnte auf dem ersten Blick niemand erkennen. Bis ihm ein Gegenstand auf dem Küchentisch auffiel.

Ein kleiner Würfel der mit einem Tuch abgedeckt war. Darauf lag ein Brief.

Wachsam näherte sich Remus dem Tisch und führte ein paar Aufklärungszauber aus. Was immer sich unter dem Tuch befand, war verzaubert aber soweit harmlos. Der Brief selbst, war völlig sauber. Einem Moment zögerte Remus, bevor er seinen Stab einsteckte und mit spitzen Fingern den Brief nahm und aufschlug. Die Schrift war ihm unbekannt und vorsichtig begann er zu lesen.

_Lieber Moony,_

ein kleines Präsent für einen der Plünderer. Bevor du es auspackst, ein paar Worte. Padfoot ist unschuldig. Nicht er war der geheime Wächter der Potters, sondern niemand anderes als Peter Pettigrew. Sirius selbst war es, der Pettigrew im letzten Moment vorschlug. Als er von dem Verrat der feigen Ratte erfuhr, kannte er kein anderes Ziel als ihn zu stellen. Doch er wurde verladen. Peter schnitt sich einen Finger ab und tötete die Muggel bevor er in seiner Animagusform in der Kanalisation verschwand.

Sorge bitte dafür, dass Sirius aus dem Höllenloch das Askaban darstellt, entlassen wird. So schnell wie möglich. Sorge auch bitte dafür, dass der Wille der Potters erfüllt wird und Harry bei seinem Paten aufwächst. Dumbledore hat ihn bei Lilys Schwester untergebracht und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass er kein schönes Leben dort führt.

Enttäusch mich bitte nicht,

ein Freund der Plünderer

_  
_Remus' Hände zitterten und nun wusste er auch woher er diese Duftnote kannte. Mit einem Ruck zog er das Tuch weg und starrte auf die Ratte in ihrem Käfig.

"Peter!" zogen sich seine Lippen zurück und ein tiefes unheimliches Knurren erfüllte die Küche.

TBC...


	3. Kapitel 2

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Hier ein weiteres Kapitel.

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Leute. Und gleich so ausführliche...! Danke vor allem an Imobilus für die erste Review hier bei FFnet. Besonders freut mich, dass es ein Autor war, der sie schrieb. Was mir auch gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen einbrachte, denn ich habe eine seiner Geschichten gelesen und damals keine Review abgegeben. Scham über mich. Doch die erste Zeit habe ich die Geschichten nur gedownloadet und offline konsumiert. Mir fehlte schlicht und einfach eine Internetverbindung. Also siehe es mir bitte nach.

Zu einigen Anmerkungen...! Sie werden hoffentlich in der Geschichte selbst erklärt, wobei ich mich natürlich freue, dass ihr so sorgfältig liest. Ein oder zwei Dinge ergeben sich von selbst, doch es gibt natürlich immer einige Inkonsistenzen. Ich versuche natürlich Logikfehler zu vermeiden, doch bekanntlich ist nobody perfect.

Oh, und Osiris. Das Ritual wurde verboten, da es einer bestimmten Kategorie von Blutmagie angehört. Pfuuh, gut, dass mir dies noch eingefallen ist!

Und keine Sorge Indy, es wird auf keinesfalls eine Slashstory. Harry loves Luna!! Yeah!

Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta Pansy. Die Arme ist wirklich im Stress und nimmt sich doch die Zeit meine Fehler auszumerzen. Bussi, mein Mädchen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Marius

KAPITEL 2

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und las ein paar Berichte die er vom Zaubergarmot erhalten hatte. Dies gehörte zu seinen Pflichten als Vorsitzender und er schob sie ab und zu vor sich her, bis der Berg auf seinem Schreibtisch einfach zu groß wurde, um ihn zu ignorieren. Beinahe erleichtert schaute er auf, als das Feuer im Kamin aufloderte und sich grün färbte.

"Albus? Bist du da?" erkannte er Remus' Stimme.

"Natürlich, mein Junge. Was kann ich für dich tun?" trat er vor die Flammen.

"Ich habe etwas das ich mit dir persönlich besprechen muss. Kann ich durch?" wich Remus aus.

"So wichtig, hmm? Also gut, ich öffne die Sperre." gab Dumbledore sein Einverständnis und trat zur Seite. Erneut loderten die Flammen auf und mit Schwung stolperte Remus in das Büro des Schulvorstehers.

"Wie geht es dir Remus?" begrüßte ihn Dumbledore freundlich, als sich Remus noch den Russ von der Kleidung entfernte. Aufmerksam betrachtete der alte Zauberer den Werwolf und seufzte als er das müde Gesicht des jungen Mannes sah. Doch überraschenderweise leuchteten die bernsteinfarbenen Augen so hell wie lange nicht mehr. Irgendetwas hatte den jungen Mann in Erregung versetzt.

"Ein Geschenk für mich?" fragte der Schulvorsteher als ihm der kastenförmige Gegenstand auffiel, den Remus in der Hand hielt.

"Oh, viel besser Albus. Ein Freiticket für Sirius." grinste Remus wölfisch.

"Was redest du da, Remus? Der Verräter sitzt genau dort, wohin er gehört!" rügte ihn Dumbledore.

"Genau das ist ein Irrtum. Nicht ER sollte dort einsitzen sondern der richtige Verräter." knurrte Remus.

"Lieber Merlin. Remus. Wie oft denn noch. Ich habe es dir doch schon sooft erklärt." seufzte Dumbledore mit resignierter Stimme.

"Ich weiß haargenau was du mir erzählt hast, Albus. Dass Sirius der Geheimnisträger war und dass er James und Lily verriet. Etwas das ich nie verstanden habe. Ich, vor allem ich, wusste wie sehr Sirius James liebte. Er war der Bruder der Regulus niemals für ihn war. Er liebte auch Lily und er liebte vor allem Harry. Sirius wäre lieber gestorben als seine Freunde zu verraten!" hielt Remus feurig dagegen.

"Und doch hat er es getan. Und als ob das nicht genügen würde hat er Peter und 12 unschuldige Muggel abgeschlachtet!" blieb Dumbledore hart.

"Peter ist nicht tot. Hier Albus, lies diesen Brief." zog Remus ein Blatt Papier aus seiner Innentasche und reichte es dem Schulvorsteher. Dieser nahm ihn zögernd entgegen und las ihn aufmerksam. Er wurde blass und blässer als er ihn las und sah dann auf den verhüllten Käfig.

"Ist das...?" fragte er leise.

"Ja, das ist der Verräter Peter Pettigrew in seiner Animagusform. Sogar das fehlende Glied an seiner Pfote ist richtig. Und er riecht wie Peter!" nickte Remus grimmig. Eine Aussage, die Dumbledore mehr als alles andere überzeugte. Ein paar der Bildnisse an der Wand, gaben Schreie der Empörung von sich und Albus musste sie mit einem scharfen Wort beruhigen.

"Zeige ihn mir!" forderte Albus Dumbledore mit harter Stimme und starrte dann auf die bewegungslose Ratte die ihm Remus vor die Nase hielt. "Wer immer auch diesen Käfig gestaltet hat, er wusste was er machte. Sehr alte Runen. Nicht mehr viele haben diese Kenntnisse!" murmelte Dumbledore beeindruckt.

"Ja, sogar ich habe Schwierigkeiten sie zu entziffern." gab Remus zu.

"Hast du die Schrift des Briefes erkannt?" fragte Dumbledore und Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Schade! Wer immer er auch ist, er wäre sicher ein wertvoller Verbündeter." strich er sich über den langen weißen Bart. Einen langen Moment wirkte er gedankenverloren bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Ratte richtete. "Diesmal machen wir es korrekt und in aller Form." nickte er entschlossen.

Er warf Pulver in die Flammen und steckte dann den Kopf hinein. "Das Büro des Aurorendirektors!" rief er. "Ah, Amelia. Schön dass sie noch erreichbar sind." konnte ihn Remus sagen hören. Kurze Zeit später traten mehrere Personen in das Büro des Schulvorstehers von Hogwarts. Remus erkannte Amelia Bones, die Direktorin der Auroren. Dazu Kingsley Shacklebolt, ein junger farbiger Auror der ein Jahrgang über den Plünderern gewesen war und natürlich Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, den Chiefauror. Eine lebende Legende unter den Auroren. Noch zwei weitere Personen begleiteten sie, die aber Remus nicht kannte.

"Ist es wirklich wahr?" kam Mrs. Bones zu Remus und er überreichte ihr den Brief.

"Pettigrew ist ein Animagus?" war sie skeptisch.

"Eine Ratte um genau zu sein. Er lernte es im fünften Jahr. Sirius Black und James Potter haben es ihm beigebracht!" antwortete Remus ehrlich.

"Wir können das ganz einfach feststellen. Wenn diese Ratte ein Zauberer ist, werden wir es erfahren." knurrte Mad Eye.

Mrs. Bones nickte nachdenklich und gab Remus ein Zeichen. "Geben sie ihn frei!" befahl sie.

Remus strich über zwei der Runen die er hatte identifizieren können und sie leuchteten kurz auf bevor sich mit einem hörbaren Klicken der Deckel entriegelte. Er holte tief Atem und hob die schlaffe Ratte heraus und legte sie auf den Boden. "Er ist noch bewusstlos!" meinte er nur als er die Gesichter der anderen sah.

"Das ist umso besser!" brummelte Moody.

"Tun sie es Moody!" nickte Bones.

"Tretet zur Seite!" verlangte der knorrige Auror und deutete mit seinem Stab auf die Ratte und betete eine kurze, aber komplizierte Formel in Latein herunter. Kingsley schnappte nach Luft als sich die Ratte langsam in einen Menschen transformierte.

"Pettigrew!" nickte er als er ihn erkannte.

Er war nicht der einzige der geschockt war. Fünf Jahre lang war nun jeder Angehöriger der Zaubererwelt der Meinung, dass Pettigrew ein Held sei. Und zwar ein toter Held.

"Fesseln und aufwecken. Sorgt vor allem dafür, dass er nicht entkommt!" kniff Bones die Lippen zusammen.

"Shacklebolt, das Veritaserum!" streckte Moody eine Hand aus.

"Ja Sir!" riss sich Kingsley aus seiner Benommenheit und reichte seinem Vorgesetzten das Wahrheitsserum.

"Dann wollen wir mal!" knurrte Moody und weckte Pettigrew auf.

Der untersetzte junge Mann blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt und wurde leichenblass als er sich umsah.

"Ha... hallo Remus, alter Freund!" schluckte er und begann zu schwitzen.

"Pettigrew. Nenn mich nie wieder deinen Freund, du Bastard!" knurrte Remus und seine Augen leuchteten wie die eines wilden Tieres.

"REMUS!" schnappte Dumbledore.

"Oh, keine Angst, Albus. Ich werde ihn schon nicht töten. Noch nicht!" schnaufte der Werwolf und beherrschte sich mit jeder Faser seines Seins. Oh, wie gerne würde er diese kleine Ratte zerfetzen. Remus hätte niemals gedacht, dass er soviel Hass und Wut fühlen würde. Es rollte durch seine Adern wie heißes Feuer und in seinem Unterbewusstsein heulte der Wolf nach Rache für sein Rudel.

"Ruhig Junge. Überlass es uns!" sagte Moody besänftigend.

"Ich habe nichts getan. Es war Sirius. Bitte glaube mir Moony. Ich war es nicht!" jammerte Pettigrew.

"Und warum haben sie sich dann die letzten Jahre verborgen, Pettigrew?" fragte Bones.

"Die Todesser hätten mich sonst gejagt." schluckte Pettigrew.

"Das klingt unglaubwürdig!" schüttelte Dumbledore traurig den Kopf. Jeder, der den jungen Mann auch nur ansah, konnte das Schuldbewusstsein sehen.

"Mr. Pettigrew. Sie werden des Verrates an James und Lily Potter verdächtigt. Möchten sie dazu etwas aussagen?" blieb Bones förmlich. Wenn er schuldig war, dann wollte sie nicht denselben Fehler wie ihr Vorgänger machen. Dann sollte die Beweisaufnahme wasserdicht sein.

"Ich war es nicht!" schüttelte Pettigrew, mit einem irren Glanz in den Augen, heftig den Kopf.

"Dann haben sie sicher auch nichts dagegen, wenn wir ihnen Veritaserum verabreichen, oder?" sagte Bones gelassen.

"Bitte nicht. Kein Serum!" zitterte der Verräter.

"Ich fürchte, sie haben keine andere Wahl. Mr. Moody, wenn sie bitte so freundlich wären!" nickte sie dem alten Auror zu.

"Natürlich, Direktorin." griff Moody nach Pettigrews Kiefer und drückte. "Aufmachen. Wenn nicht, wird es nur wehtun!" knurrte Moody und drückte stärker. Mit einem Winseln öffnete sich Pettigrews Mund und Moody träufelte schnell drei Tropfen von der klaren Flüssigkeit auf dessen Zunge. Fast augenblicklich erschlaffte der Widerstand Pettigrews und seine Augen wurden glasig. "Er ist soweit!" nickte Moody zufrieden.

"Protokollieren sie bitte auf das Sorgfältigste!" wandte sich Bones an einen der zwei anderen Auroren.

"Ja, Ma'am!" wurde ihr hastig versichert.

"Fangen sie an Mr. Moody." gab die Direktorin den Befehl.

"Wie ist ihr Name?" stellte Moody die erste Frage

"Peter Pettigrew!" antwortete dieser mit eintöniger Stimme.

"Waren sie der geheime Wächter der Potters?"

"Ja!"

"Haben sie sie an den dunklen Lord verraten?"

"Ja!"

"Sind sie ein Todesser?"

"Ja!"

"Wer hat die 12 Muggel damals getötet?"

"Ich war es!"

"Nicht Sirius Black?"

"Nein. Er hat niemand damals getötet. Black selbst, war es der damals den Potters vorschlug, mich zu dem geheimen Wächter zu machen. Er war der Meinung, dass er zu offensichtlich als Geheimnisträger war. Mich würde keiner auch nur in Verdacht haben." gab Pettigrew bereitwillig Auskunft.

Remus schluckte schwer als er dies hörte und schloss die Augen. Die Reaktionen der anderen waren ähnlich. Dumbledores Augen hatten längst ihr berühmtes Funkeln verloren und er sank leicht in sich zusammen. Moody sah mit Abscheu auf den Todesser. Er selbst, hatte James Potter und Sirius Black zu Auroren ausgebildet und hatte die beiden jungen Männer gemocht. Verdammt, dachte er bei sich. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Verdammt.

"Barty Crouch hat mächtig Scheiße gebaut!" seufzte Amelia Bones und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. Die Wahl ihrer Worte zeigte deutlich wie erschüttert sie war. Madame Bones verlor sonst nie ihre Contenance.

"Wir alle haben damals Fehler gemacht. Doch zumindest diesen können wir korrigieren, Amelia. Als Vorsitzender des Zaubergarmots rufe ich noch heute eine Notversammlung ein und sie sorgen bitte dafür, dass Sirius Black unverzüglich aus Askaban ins Ministerium verlegt wird." schlug Dumbledore vor.

"Natürlich, Albus. Geben sie Pettigrew das Gegenmittel und nehmen sie ihn fest. Und lassen sie ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen." befahl sie Moody.

"Keine Sorge. Ich werde immer ein Auge auf ihn haben!" knurrte der alte zernarbte Auror und sein magisches Auge drehte sich in seiner Höhle bevor es sich auf den Verräter richtete.

Wenige Minuten später befand sich nur noch Dumbledore und Remus Lupin im Büro des Schulvorstehers.

"Was ist mit der zweiten Bitte des Briefes Albus?" wandte sich der junge Mann an den alten Zauberer.

"Zweite Bitte?" hob Dumbledore eine Augenbraue.

"Du weißt genau was ich meine. Es geht um Harry. Wie konntest du nur Albus? Du hast Lilys Willen missachtet. Ich habe ihre Schwester einmal kennen gelernt und finde sie abscheulich. Wenn ich erfahre, dass sie Harry misshandelt haben, wirst du mich kennen lernen." wurde Remus Stimme immer eisiger.

"Drohst du mir?" fragte Albus Dumbledore mit milder Stimme.

"Aber nein. Keine Drohung, sondern eine Tatsache." versicherte ihm Remus ruhig.

"Ich habe Harry nicht ohne Grund bei seinen Blutsverwandten untergebracht. Nur dort ist er sicher!" seufzte Albus.

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, alter Mann. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen was du jetzt anführen willst. Blutschutz. Unsinn. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass sie nur funktionieren, wenn der Schutzgebende den zu Schützenden auch liebt. Und in diesem Fall bezweifele ich das ernsthaft!" sah ihm Remus in die Augen.

"Ich sehe, du hast dich mit diesem Thema auseinandergesetzt!" gab Albus zu.

"Ich hatte jede Menge Zeit, da ich keine Freunde mehr hatte!" erwiderte Remus tonlos.

"Du warst schon immer sehr klug, Remus. Du und Lily!" erinnerte sich der Schulvorsteher und Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Albus nahm seine Brille ab und drückte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger auf seine Nasenwurzel und schloss die Augen. Er sah auf einmal sehr müde aus.

"Wir werden über dieses Thema wieder sprechen, wenn wir sehen in welch geistiger Verfassung sich Sirius befindet. Im Moment kann ich keinerlei Zusagen machen. Dies wirst du doch sicherlich einsehen!" blickte er wieder auf.

"Das ist... vernünftig!" knurrte Remus widerwillig. "Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sirius noch bei Sinnen ist. Und wenn ja, dass er mir verzeihen kann!" ließ der Werwolf die Schultern hängen.

"Dito!" seufzte Albus traurig.

Einen langen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen im Büro des Schulvorstehers. Selbst die Bildnisse seiner Vorgänger hielten sich mit Kommentaren zurück. Selten genug. Sie hatten beim Verhör lautstark ihre Meinung über Pettigrew kundgetan.

"Also gut. Ich muss los. Möchtest du mich in das Ministerium begleiten, Remus?" wandte sich der alte Zauberer an den Werwolf.

"Alleine schon um Fudge zu ärgern!" grinste Remus abfällig und Albus schnaubte.

"Gut. Lass mich erst bitte Minerva Bescheid geben. Es kann ein paar Stunden dauern bevor ich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehre!" meinte der Schulvorsteher und warf erneut eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief nach seiner Stellvertreterin. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten bis McGonegall auftauchte und man sah ihr den Unwillen über die späte Störung deutlich an.

"Mr. Lupin!" wunderte sie sich als sie den Werwolf erblickte.

"Guten Abend Professor!" lächelte Remus schwach.

"Was ist los Albus, dass du noch zu so später Stunde in das Ministerium musst?" fragte sie ihren alten Freund.

"Etwas unvorhersehbares, meine liebe Minerva. Es geht um Sirius Black!" erwiderte er ernst.

"Black. Was ist mit dem Verräter?" wurden McGonegalls Lippen schmal.

"Er ist unschuldig!" sagte Remus fest.

"Er ist was?" riss seine alte Professorin die Augen auf.

"Es ist wahr, Minerva. Wir haben einen unschuldigen Mann nach Askaban geschickt. Heute wurde Peter Pettigrew aufgefunden. Bei bester Gesundheit, wie ich dir versichern kann. Amelia Bones hat das Verhör geleitet und dabei kamen ein paar unschöne Wahrheiten ans Licht. Nicht Sirius Black hat die Potters verraten, sondern Pettigrew. Er war es auch, der damals die Muggel ermordet hat." berichtete ihr Albus. McGonegall wurde blass und sie musste sich setzen.

"Nicht zu fassen. Aber warum kam das damals nicht heraus?" fragte sie erschüttert.

"Weil es nie eine Verhandlung gegeben hat, Minerva. Du weißt wie es vor 5 Jahren war. Es herrschte Krieg und nicht immer wurde auf die Einhaltung der Gesetze geachtet.

"Ja, ich weiß!" seufzte und schloss die Augen. Es waren furchtbare Zeiten gewesen. So viele junge Menschen hatten sterben müssen. Wie oft hatte sie Schüler ihres Hauses die traurige Nachricht bringen müssen, dass ihre Familien oder Verwandte dem Krieg zum Opfer gefallen waren.

"Ich werde dir morgen weiteres berichten aber jetzt muss ich los." wurde Albus Dumbledore umtriebig. Remus nickte eifrig und schloss sich dem Schulvorsteher an. Ungeduldig wartete er bis Dumbledore in den Flammen verschwunden war, bevor er selbst eine Prise des Flohpulvers in das Feuer warf und laut und deutlich seinen Zielort angab.

"Das Ministerium für Magie!"

Mit einem auflodern der Flammen war er verschwunden und ließ eine stille McGonegall zurück, die tief in Gedanken war. Das würde einiges verändern.

TBC...

A/N: Das nächste Kapitel gibt es voraussichtlich am Freitag.


	4. Kapitel 3

A/N: Hier das nächste Kapitel. Schade nur, dass ich diesmal so wenig Resonanz erfuhr. Es wäre schön, wenn ich wüsste, ob die Geschichte euch gefällt. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es etwas besser wird, wenn die Handlung ein wenig fortschreitet. Ich weiß auch, dass die Kapitel bisher nicht besonders lang waren, aber das wird ab dem 8. Kapitel besser. Ehrlich!!

Oh, eine Frage an euch. Ich schreibe auch an einer zweiten Geschichte und wollte wissen ob irgendjemand da draußen Interesse daran hat. Es ist ein Crossover zwischen HP und David Eddings Belgariad-Saga. Sie steckt zwar noch in den Kinderschuhen, aber ich gedenke dran zu bleiben. Immerhin habe ich bereits 23.000 Worte beisammen und wenn es irgendwann mal 100.000 werden, dann würde ich sie veröffentlichen.

Ein dickes Dankeschön wieder an meine Beta Pansy.

Marius

KAPITEL 3

Harry Potter lag derweil in seinem Bett und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Nachdem er Pettigrew bei Remus abgeliefert hatte, war er unverzüglich zu den Dursleys zurückgekehrt und war in sein Bett gekrochen. Jetzt konnte er nur noch abwarten ob sich alles so entwickelte wie er es geplant hatte. Remus' Aufenthaltsort zu ermitteln war erstaunlich einfach gewesen und er musste lächeln als er daran dachte.

Harry wusste, dass sich Remus zu dieser Zeit in der Muggelwelt aufgehalten hatte und war dementsprechend vorgegangen. Ein Anruf bei der Auskunft hatte ihm die Telefonnummer verschafft. Nur das mit der Adresse war ein wenig schwieriger gewesen. Aber hier kam ihm seine kindliche Stimme gerade recht. Ein paar Schniefer und ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen hatte die nette Dame am anderen Ende weich geklopft. Er wollte doch nur seinen netten Onkel Remus besuchen!

"Ach, bitte wein doch nicht, mein Kleiner. Wenn du dich jetzt brav beruhigst, werde ich dir die Adresse geben!" hatte die Lady förmlich gebettelt.

Danach war es kein Problem mehr durch die Schatten in die Stadt zu reisen in der Remus lebte. Die Adresse stimmte, wie er sicherheitshalber kontrollierte. Er betrat die Wohnung erst, als er Pettigrew hatte und den Käfig auf dem Küchentisch deponierte.

Harry seufzte und drehte sich ein weiteres Mal in seinem Bett herum. Verdammt. Er würde heute nicht schlafen können. So aufgeregt war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Ergeben setzte sich Harry auf und tastete nach seiner Brille.

Ob es Sirius soweit gut ging? War er schon frei? Diese Fragen ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Seufzer krabbelte Harry aus seinem Bett und ging ans Fenster. Es war jetzt mitten in der Nacht und der abnehmende Mond war gut zu sehen. Harry hatte einen Tag warten müssen bevor er Pettigrew bei Remus ablieferte da er wusste dass der Vollmond gerade erst gewesen war. Harry konnte nicht sagen wie lange er am Fenster stand und in den Himmel starrte, aber als er sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst wurde, zeigten sich am Horizont die ersten Anzeichen für den neuen Tag. Jetzt auf einmal schlug ihn die Müdigkeit mit voller Wucht und er schlich in sein Bett zurück und war innerhalb von Momenten eingeschlafen.

Tante Petunias Ruf weckte ihn ein wenig später und Harry war ernsthaft versucht heute die Schule ausfallen zu lassen, aber entschied sich dagegen, da er bereits letzte Woche mehr oder weniger geschwänzt hatte, um den Fuchsbau zu observieren. Nicht mehr lange und es würden die Sommerferien sein aber noch war es nicht soweit. Er konnte kaum die Augen offen halten, als er sich aus dem Bett quälte und ins Bad ging. Erst eine eiskalte Dusche erweckte seine Lebensgeister soweit, dass er einigermaßen funktionieren konnte.

Das würde heute ein verdammt langer Tag werden!

Wenigstens ließen ihn die Dursleys in Ruhe. Sie hielten sich an die Waffenruhe und sprachen nur das allernotwendigste mit ihm. Harry war es nur Recht.

Es vergingen ganze zwei Wochen und noch immer kein Wort von Sirius oder Remus. Nichts. Langsam wurde Harry nervös und er musste sich beherrschen, nicht in die Winkelgasse zu gehen um sich zu informieren. Zwei weitere Tage vergingen und es kam das Wochenende und Harry hielt es, als er Samstagmorgen erwachte, nicht mehr aus. Heute Abend würde er Remus anrufen. Nach diesem Beschluss fühlte er sich besser und wurde etwas ruhiger. Nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, ging er nach unten um zu frühstücken. Die Dursleys saßen schon am Frühstückstisch und Onkel Vernon las seine Samstagszeitung. Es war wie immer. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass diesmal Harry nicht kochen musste und ein ordentliches Frühstück erhielt. Seine Verwandten unterhielten sich und beachteten Harry nicht weiter als auf einmal die Idylle durch das Klingeln an der Haustür unterbrochen wurde.

"Wer kommt um diese Tageszeit?" brummte Vernon gereizt und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf die Küchenuhr. Es klingelte erneut und Vernons Blick wurde dunkler.

"Ich gehe schon!" bot sich Harry an und bekam erstaunte Blicke zugeworfen.

"Tue das Junge und wimmele sie ab." brummte Vernon.

"Vielleicht ist es einer der Nachbarn oder einer von Dudleys Freunden?" warf Petunia ein.

"Meine Freunde wissen, dass sie am Samstagmorgen nicht stören dürfen!" beeilte sich Dudley zu versichern.

"Wir wissen doch, dass du gut erzogene Freunde hast, mein kleiner Liebling!" tätschelte seine Mutter zärtlich seine dicken Finger.

"Aber ja doch!" murmelte Harry sarkastisch und erhob sich.

"Was hast du gesagt?" kniff sein Onkel die Augen zusammen.

"Nichts!" sah ihn Harry unschuldig an. Auch wenn Waffenruhe herrschte so wusste Harry doch, dass es ein zarter und zerbrechlicher Frieden war. Dazu war Vernon einfach zu cholerisch. Hastig verließ er die Küche und ging an die Tür wo bereits zum dritten Mal die Türklingel gedrückt wurde. Oho, das würde Onkel Vernon nur noch mehr reizen. Schnell öffnete Harry und starrte auf die beiden Männer die in der Tür standen.

"Harry?" fragte einer der beiden mit bebender Stimme. Harry blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht und beschattete seine Augen.

"Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte er mit schwacher Stimme. Es war härter als er angenommen hatte, diesen unschuldigen Akt beizubehalten. Alles in ihm strebte danach seine Arme um die Taille seines Paten zu schlingen aber er durfte sich noch nicht verraten.

Sirius sah viel besser aus als er erwartet hatte. Jünger, gesünder und lange nicht so abgezehrt. Aber seine Augen verrieten wo er sich befunden hatte. Ein Blick voller gejagter Erinnerungen. Für Harry sah er dennoch sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig aus, denn er hatte Sirius nie in Muggelkleidung gesehen. Er trug einen dunklen, teuren Anzug mit einem hellblauen Hemd. Sein Haar war schulterlang und nach hinten gekämmt und er hatte einen Bart wie ihn Harry nur von den drei Musketieren kannte. Er sah einfach klasse aus.

"Du... du wirst uns nicht mehr kennen, mein Kleiner!" ging Sirius vor ihm in die Knie um auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Harry sah ihm tief in die blauen Augen und blinzelte als ihm trotzdem die Tränen die Sicht verschleierten.

"Padfoot? Moony?" flüsterte er heiser und Sirius riss die Augen auf und keuchte vor Überraschung.

"Moony, er hat uns erkannt!" sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.

"Unglaublich!"! war Remus von den Socken.

"Ja, ja Prongslet. Ich bin Padfoot. Dein Pate!" fingen Sirius' Augen an begeistert zu leuchten.

"Ich... ich...!" stammelte Harry und dicke Tränen rollten über seine Wangen.

"Shhh, schon gut mein kleiner Welpe!" zog ihn Sirius sanft in seine Arme. Harry sträubte sich nicht, auch wenn er sich ein wenig verfluchte, dass er so wenig Selbstbeherrschung zeigte. Doch er genoss die Umarmung.

Sirius erhob sich mit Harry in seinen Armen und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Bitte verzeih mir. Bitte verzeih mir!" brach es aus ihm hervor. Immer wieder sagte er es bis es langsam zu Harry durchdrang. Er löste sich ein wenig von Sirius und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, was gar nicht so einfach war da seine Brille von den Tränen so beschlagen war, dass sie blind war.

"Was... meinst du? Was soll ich verzeihen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen Harry. Wenn ich damals nicht so voller Rachegefühle gewesen wäre...!" schluckte Sirius und seine Finger krallten sich unbeabsichtigt in Harry als ihn die Erinnerungen übermannten.

"Ruhig, Padfoot. Ruhig! Du tust Harry weh!" griff Remus behutsam ein.

"Merlin!" schrak Sirius zusammen und löste hastig seinen harten Griff.

"Es hat nicht wehgetan!" versicherte Harry schnell und atmete tief durch. "Wo warst du?" fragte er leise.

"Nicht hier Kleiner. Ich werde es dir erzählen, aber nicht hier." entschied Sirius und Remus nickte zustimmend. Hier war nicht der Ort für solche Gespräche.

"POTTER! MACH DIE TÜR ZU UND SCHICKE DIE LEUTE FORT!" kam eine grollende Stimme aus dem Haus. Sirius hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Harry zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern.

"Onkel Vernon. Liebreizende Stimme, nicht wahr?" erklärte Harry sarkastisch und Sirius grinste während Remus kicherte. "Gleich, Onkel Vernon!" rief Harry über die Schulter zurück ins Haus. Er streckte dann die Hände nach Remus aus der ihn überrascht ansah aber den Jungen gerne von Sirius übernahm.

"Oh Harry!" murmelte Remus überwältigt und seine Augen leuchteten fast wie Gold. Der Wolf in ihm heulte vor Glück.

"Verdammt Moony." klopfte ihm Sirius sachte die Faust auf die Schulter.

"Verdammt!" murmelte Harry verschnupft und die beiden Freunde fingen an wie die Irren zu grinsen.

"POTTER!" wurden sie erneut gestört.

"Wollen wir nicht hinein gehen, Harry?" funkelten Sirius Augen. Harry nickte und Remus ließ den Jungen wieder zu Boden.

"Werde ich bei dir wohnen Padfoot?" fragte er den schwarzhaarigen Mann.

"Ich werde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen, Harry. Du hast mein Wort!" versicherte ihm Sirius grimmig.

Harry sah ihn lange an und langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. "Worauf warten wir dann noch?" zog er die beiden Männer ins Haus.

Die Dursleys saßen noch am Frühstückstisch als Harry die beiden in die Küche führte.

"Verdammt. Wer hat dir erlaubt Fremde ins Haus einzuladen, Junge." zischte Vernon und seine Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich.

"Onkel Vernon! Tante Petunia. Darf ich vorstellen. Mein Pate... Padfoot und Onkel Moony!" grinste Harry. Er hatte sich gerade noch so beherrscht und die beiden nicht mir ihren richtigen Namen vorgestellt. Angeblich wusste er sie ja nicht.

"Äh, eigentlich heiße ich Sirius Black und dies ist Remus Lupin. Nur meine Freunde nennen mich Padfoot!" stellte Sirius souverän richtig.

"Dein Pate. Ist es endlich soweit?" fasste sich Vernon als erster.

"Ja, sie sind es. Ich erkenne sie wieder!" meinte Tante Petunia naserümpfend.

"Ich bin gekommen um Harry abzuholen. Es ist nur noch ein wenig Papierkram zu erledigen und ehe ihr euch verseht sind wir auch schon weg." meinte Sirius.

"Ich unterschreibe keine Papiere bevor ich nicht mein Geld habe!" kniff Vernon gierig die Augen zusammen.

"Geld? Was für Geld!" wunderte sich Sirius.

"Das Geld das uns der Bengel versprochen hat!" wurde Vernon misstrauisch.

"Auweia. Äh, Onkel Padfoot. Ich erkläre es dir später. Bitte!" bettelte Harry mit Hundchenblick. Sirius stöhnte als er diesen Blick sah und wusste, dass er schon verloren hatte. Remus grinste nur und schüttelte wissend den Kopf.

"Wieviel hast du den Geiern versprochen, Welpe?" fragte Sirius ergeben.

"20 000 Pfund!"

"Soso. Hmm, ist das viel Moony? Haben wir genug dabei?" wandte er sich an seinen Freund.

"Du bist echt ahnungslos Padfoot. Furchtbar! Schau in den Umschlag den du von Gringotts bekommen hast!" verdrehte Remus leicht die Augen.

"Oh, der Umschlag. Habe ich glatt vergessen!" wurde Sirius rot und griff in sein Jackett und holte einen dicken Umschlag hervor. "Ich wollte ein wenig mit dir shoppen gehen!" meinte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry. "Da wo 500 draufsteht sind es auch 500 Pfund?" runzelte er die Stirn und blätterte irritiert durch die Scheine.

"Gib her!" seufzte Harry und nahm ihm den Umschlag ab. Es mussten fast 50 000 Pfund in dem dicken Umschlag sein und Harry zählte flink 20 000 ab und legte den Stapel auf den Küchentisch und hielt seine Hand darauf. "Jetzt unterschreibt!" forderte er kühl.

Vernons Augen funkelten vor Gier und er blickte zu dem Umschlag den Harry noch in der Hand hielt.

"Vergiss es Dursley. Keinen Penny mehr. Wir hatten eine Abmachung!" wurde Harrys Stimme etliche Grad kälter.

"Wegen mir können sie den ganzen Umschlag haben, Kleiner. Je eher wir hier weg sind umso besser!" meine Sirius.

"Nichts da. Du wirst dein Geld nicht diesen Leuten in den Rachen schmeißen. Im Grunde haben sie nicht einen Penny verdient." knurrte Harry und die beiden Männer zuckten ein wenig zusammen als sie ihn so hörten.

"Wie kannst du es wagen...!" wollte Vernon aufbegehren aber verstummte als er dem glühenden Blick seines Neffen begegnete. Er wurde sichtlich blass und plumpste wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

"Wir unterschreiben!" warf Tante Petunia hastig ein.

"Gut zu hören. Hier die Papiere!" reichte Remus ein Bündel Papiere den Dursleys. Fünf Minuten später waren alle Unterschriften geleistet und Harry schob den Packen Bargeld über den Küchentisch zu Vernon.

"Sehr gut. Jetzt packen wir noch und dann weg von hier!" klatschte Sirius begeistert in die Hände.

"Wir können sofort gehen. Ich habe nichts weiter was sich einzupacken lohnt." lächelte Harry seinen Paten an.

"Nichts? Aber du musst doch Sachen haben?" ächzte Sirius.

"Ich habe nie etwas besessen Onkel Padfoot. Bis vor vier Wochen wohnte ich noch unter der Treppe!" winkte Harry ab.

"DU HAST WAS?" brüllte Sirius und die Dursleys zuckten zusammen.

"Das ist Schnee von gestern. Ich werde euch davon später erzählen." meinte Harry nur. Er hatte zwar große Lust es den Dursleys heimzuzahlen aber riss sich zusammen. Obwohl... vielleicht würde seine Rache später noch kommen. Er ergriff Sirius' Hand und zog den großen Mann aus der Küche und nach oben. Beide Männer blickten auf den Verschlag unter der Treppe als sie nach oben gingen und hatten einen mörderischen Blick in ihren Augen.

"Das werde ich nicht so einfach stehen lassen, Welpe!" knurrte Remus.

"Lasst sie bitte in Ruhe. Zumindest im Moment!" versuchte sie Harry zu beruhigen.

"Im Moment? Mir gefällt das." fing Sirius teuflisch an zu grinsen.

"Du wirst nichts machen!" drohte Harry mit erhobenen Zeigefinger und Sirius' Enttäuschung war deutlich zu sehen. "Zumindest nicht ohne meine Mithilfe! Ich habe das Recht auf die erste Faxe!" gab Harry mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen Entwarnung. Sirius erstarrte und seine Augen weiteten sich ehrfürchtig.

"Moony! Schnief Hast du das gehört? Schnief Er ist wahrlich der Sohn eines Plünderers." wischte er sich eine imaginäre Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Ich sehe prächtige Zeiten auf uns zukommen, Messier Padfoot!" fing Remus verträumt an zu grinsen.

"Ich stimme ihnen aus ganzem Herzen zu, Messier Moony!" kicherte Sirius.

"Ihr seid echt komisch!" gickelte Harry.

"Hey, wir sind die Könige der Schelme." warf sich Sirius in die Brust. Inzwischen hatten sie Harrys kleines Zimmer erreicht und traten ein.

"Merlin! Schau dir die Farben an, Moony!" blieb Sirius in der Tür stehen.

"Äh, sie haben mir gefallen!" murmelte Harry.

"Oh, uns gefallen sie auch, Kleiner. Nicht wahr Moony?" sagte Sirius schnell.

"Und wie. Da kommen Erinnerungen hoch!" lächelte Remus.

"Packen wir zusammen und dann nichts wie weg hier!" fasste sich Sirius wieder.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten um Harrys Habseligkeiten einzupacken. Was die beiden Männer erschütterte war er absolute Mangel an Spielsachen. Der Junge hatte nichts was ein 6jähriger in seinen Besitz haben sollte. Nur ein kleiner Stapel Kleidung und seine Schulsachen. Harrys Stab war im Schulranzen gut verstaut und war den beiden gar nicht erst aufgefallen.

"Wir können. Das war alles!" gab Harry das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

"Gut. Dann wollen wir mal erstes gleich einmal einkaufen gehen. Du brauchst Kleidung die angemessen ist, Harry. Das meiste von deinen Sachen sieht eher aus als würde es deinem Cousin gehören!" meinte Sirius.

"Das taten sie auch!" zuckte Harry nur den Schultern.

"Aha. Ich dachte es mir schon!" murmelte Remus und wechselte einen Blick mit seinem besten Freund.

"Äh, na gut. Reden wir nicht davon. Gehen wir lieber!" hustete Sirius.

Die Dursleys warteten unten am Treppenabsatz und Harry straffte sich.

"Also dann, lebt wohl. Ich denke nicht dass wir uns noch einmal sehen werden." verabschiedete er sich.

"Gut zu wissen!" brummte Vernon.

"Pass... pass auf dich auf, Harry!" überraschte ihn seine Tante.

"Das werde ich, Tante Petunia!" nickte Harry höflich. "Machs gut Dudders und pass auf, dass du nicht noch fetter wirst." grinste er seinen Cousin an.

"Mein Junge ist nicht fett! Nur starke Knochen." knurrte Vernon und sein Sohn nickte so eifrig dass seine drei Kinne nur so wabbelten.

"Natürlich!" lächelte Harry und wandte sich ohne weitere Worte von seinen Verwandten ab.

"Ein neuer Abschnitt Harry. Du wirst sehen, es wird dir gefallen!" sagte Sirius weich und legte seine flache Hand auf den Rücken des Kindes und führte ihn sanft nach draußen.

"Ich weiß, Onkel Sirius. Ich weiß!" lächelte ihn Harry an.

Ein Wagen stand am Straßenrand und Harrys Sachen waren schnell eingeräumt. Als Remus losfuhr sah Harry nicht einmal zurück.

TBC...


	5. Kapitel 4

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Und hier ein weiteres Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Es ist zwar im Moment noch wenig Action in der Story, aber ich möchte Harry erst in einer 'normalen' Umgebung schildern und damit den Unterschied in seiner Entwicklung aufzeigen. Er bekommt endlich das, was er sich stets erhoffte. Nämlich eine Familie, die ihn um seiner Selbst liebt. Auch hier natürlich meinen Dank an Pansy, der skrupellosen Jägerin der verlorenen Kommata. Viel Spaß beim lesen,

Marius

KAPITEL 4

"Wohin fahren wir?" fragte Harry nach ein paar Minuten aufgeregt.

"Oh, das wird dir gefallen, Welpe. Ich dachte, wir machen erst einmal ein wenig Urlaub am Meer. Was hältst du davon?" drehte sich Sirius auf dem Beifahrersitz nach hinten.

"Das Meer? Wow, ich war noch nie am Meer!" leuchteten Harrys grüne Augen auf. 

"Dann wird es aber Zeit." grinste Sirius und wirkte genauso aufgeregt wie der 6jährige.

"Onkel Remus kommt auch mit?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Natürlich!" meinte Sirius sofort.

"Äh, ich muss wieder arbeiten Sirius!" erinnerte ihn Remus verlegen.

"Quatsch! Du wirst mich doch nicht hängen lassen, alter Freund!" stöhnte Sirius. "Wenn es eine Frage des Geldes ist dann überlass es bitte mir, Moony!" bot er ihm an.

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht will, Sirius!" knurrte Remus und seine Wangen röteten sich.

"Merlin, du bist ein sturer Wolf!" seufzte Sirius.

"Bitte, bitte Onkel Remus!" tauchte Harrys Kopf zwischen den beiden Männern auf. 

"Harry!" stöhnte Remus verzweifelt.

"Sieh mich bitte an Onkel Remus!" bettelte Harry.

"Nein. Wenn ich dir in deine großen Glubscher schaue, werde ich sicher nachgeben!" starrte Remus krampfhaft nach vorne. Harry schob schmollend die Unterlippe nach vorne und streichelte sachte Remus' Schulter.

"Gott im Himmel! Das ist unfair!" seufzte Remus. "Also gut. Also gut!" gab er nach und warf einen Blick auf das bittende Gesicht von Harry und stöhnte erneut, als er die großen Augen sah die sich jetzt erleuchteten.

"Eine volle Breitseite und der Wolf ist versenkt!" meinte Sirius andächtig und fing an zu grinsen.

"Danke, danke!" gickelte Harry erfreut. Das machte echt Spaß seine Vorteile so auszuspielen.

"Den Blick hat er mit Sicherheit von Lily geerbt. So hat sie James auch immer herum bekommen!" lachte Sirius.

"Oh ja, er war wie Wachs in ihren Händen!" kicherte Remus.

"Erzählt mir bitte von meinen Eltern!" bat Harry weich.

"Weißt du schon einiges von ihnen?" fragte Sirius sanft.

"Nein, nichts weiter. Nur, dass sie...!" wollte ihnen Harry sagen und stoppte unvermittelt. Er verabscheute es zutiefst die beiden anzulügen.

"Ja?" wartete Sirius darauf, dass er weitermachte.

"Wir müssen reden." wurde Harry ernst.

"Aber das tun wir doch bereits, Kleiner!" lächelte Sirius.

"Nein. Ich meine richtig reden. Über dich, Remus und über mich. Was wird jetzt? Wo du und Remus warst." widersprach Harry. "Oh, und kommt bloß nicht auf den blödsinnigen Gedanken ich wäre zu jung oder zu klein. Das könnt ihr von vornherein vergessen. Capice?" setzte er noch einen drauf.

"Der Kleine ist ganz schön herrisch!" murmelte Remus.

"Das habe ich gehört!" fauchte Harry.

"Und gute Ohren hat er auch!" grinste Sirius.

"Yep! Sie reichen bis nach vorne!" kicherte Harry und die beiden Männer lachten. "Jetzt aber mal ernsthaft. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass wir reden und ich verlange von euch den Eid des Zauberers, dass ihr über das, was wir reden, absolutes Stillschweigen bewahrt." tauchte Harrys Kopf wieder zwischen den beiden auf.

"Einen Zauberereid!" ächzte Sirius verblüfft.

"Woher weißt du davon Harry?" fragte Remus ernst.

"Das werde ich euch sagen sobald ihr den Eid geleistet habt." antwortete Harry ruhig.

"Mmmh. Padfoot?" fragte Remus seinen Freund.

"Einverstanden." erwiderte Sirius nach gut einer Minute.

"Na schön. Aber nicht hier im Auto. Unterhalten wir uns darüber, sobald wir nach unserer Einkaufstour nach Hause gekommen sind!" entschied Remus.

"Danke. Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen." drückte Harry sanft seinen Arm und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Dann gib mal Gas, Moony. Das Meer wartet!" gab Sirius den Befehl.

"Yoh, Chef!" grinste Remus wölfisch und kippte einen Schalter auf dem Armaturenbrett um. Auf einmal schien sich die Straße zu verengen und Harry wurde in seinen Sitz gepresst.

"Voll Krass!" jubelte er. Harry kannte diese Art der Fortbewegung bereits aber es faszinierte ihn immer wieder. Nur wenige Sekunden später verlangsamte sich ihre Fahrt wieder und die Umgebung änderte sich dramatisch. Wo noch eben Reihenhäuser und gepflegte englische Vorgärten das Bild beherrscht hatten, zeigte sich nun eine mediterrane Landschaft und auf der linken Seite war das blaue Meer zu sehen. "WOW!" hauchte der Junge bewundernd und presste seine Nase an die Fensterscheibe.

"Es scheint ihm zu gefallen!" lachte Sirius zufrieden.

"Wir sind da!" gab Remus Bescheid und bog in eine Einfahrt ab. Eine luxuriöse Villa thronte direkt über dem Strand und war weit und breit das einzige Anwesen. 

"Wo sind wir?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Willkommen an der französischen Riviera. Wir befinden uns in der Nähe zu Monte Carlo. Ich wollte erst in die Karibik aber das können wir ja das nächste Mal!" zwinkerte ihm Sirius zu.

"Echt dekadent!" grinste Harry. Er hatte von dem Haus durch das Erbe der Blacks gewusst, war aber niemals hier gewesen. Ein echtes Versäumnis, wie er nun feststellen musste. Als Harry aus dem Wagen stieg, holte er tief Luft durch die Nase und schloss die Augen. Es roch einfach himmlisch. Das Meer war nur gut 50 Meter entfernt und man konnte die Brandung hören. Die Zikaden zirpten und Palmen wiegten sich sanft im Wind.

"Gefällt es dir?" fragte Sirius abwartend.

"Gefallen? Ich liebe es!" rief Harry begeistert aus.

"Dann sind wir ja schon zwei!" lachte Sirius.

"Mach drei daraus!" grinste Remus.

"Harry, warte bitte einen Augenblick!" hielt Sirius den Jungen zurück. Harry stockte im Schritt und sah neugierig zu seinem Paten.

"Da du anscheinend schon über die Magie Bescheid weißt, muss ich mich jetzt nicht verrenken um dir den Zugang zum Haus zu ermöglichen." fing Sirius an zu erklären und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Er murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht verstand aber dafür konnte er sehen wie die Schutzbanne, die um das Grundstück lagen, kurz aufleuchteten. "So, nun bist du eingetastet und hast unbeschränkten Zugang." grinste Sirius.

"Krass. Ich habe es leuchten sehen!" meinte Harry mit großen Augen.

"Du hast es gesehen?" staunte Sirius und wechselte einen überraschten Blick mit Remus.

"Ihr nicht?" staunte Harry.

"Äh, sicher!" winkte Sirius ab. "Ich habe mich nur gewundert." meinte er lahm. Harry reagierte nicht weiter darauf, sondern betrachtete aufmerksam das Haus und den schönen Garten. "Komm ruhig rein, Harry!" führte Sirius den Jungen zum Eingang.

Er legte eine Hand auf das Wappen das die Tür verzierte und wieder leuchtete es kurz auf, bevor sich die Tür mit einem satten Klicken öffnete. Gespannt trat Harry ein, als Sirius die schwere Tür einladend aufhielt und blieb überrascht stehen. Es gab keine Diele so wie im Lingusterweg, sondern einen großen offenen, Lichtdurchfluteten Raum. Genau gegenüber gab es eine riesige Fensterfront die einen herrlichen Blick auf das Meer zeigte. Der Boden war mit feinem Marmor ausgelegt und darüber lagen dicke, kostbare Teppiche. Bequem aussehende Ledermöbel und ein offener Kamin rundeten das Bild ab. Über dem Kamin hing ein Gemälde das einen streng aussehenden Mann zeigte. Schwarze Haare, eisblaue Augen so wie Sirius. Die Ähnlichkeit war unübersehbar.

"Das ist wie bei der Königin!" hauchte Harry hingerissen und Sirius lachte bellend.

"So edel sind wir Blacks dann doch wieder nicht!" grinste er schief.

"Das habe ich aber anders in Erinnerung, oh mächtiger Lord Black!" spöttelte Remus.

"Ich bin nicht Lord Black!" runzelte Sirius die Stirn und sein Blick wurde düster.

"Ich weiß, Padfoot!" meinte Remus weich.

"Probleme?" hob Harry fragend eine Augenbraue. Sirius starrte ihn kurz an und musste grinsen.

"Deine Mom machte genau dasselbe wenn sie irritiert war!" meinte er.

"Echt? Was denn?" fragte Harry.

"Ja, genau so." grinste Sirius nur.

"Ich muss dir beipflichten!" lächelte Remus.

"Was denn? Kommt sagt schon!" bettelte Harry.

"Deine Augenbraue. Lily zog sie auch immer so nach oben. Genau wie du jetzt!" erklärte Sirius.

"Tu ich nicht!" murmelte Harry verlegen und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen was die beiden Männer nur zum Lachen brachte.

"Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer!" lenkte ihn Sirius ab und führte sein Patenkind nach oben. Harry bekam ein schönes Zimmer, mit Blick auf das Mittelmeer. Es war mindestens viermal so groß wie sein Zimmer bei den Dursleys und hatte sogar ein eigenes Badezimmer. Ein großes, weiches Bett lud dazu ein darauf herum zuspringen und genau das machte Harry auch sofort.

"Es ist wunderschön. Danke Sirius!" schnüffelte er dann.

"Hey, nur das Beste für meinen Patensohn!" winkte Sirius erfreut ab. "Mach dich ein wenig frisch und in einer Viertelstunde treffen wir uns wieder unten. Dann machen wir erst einmal eine Shoppingtour. Einverstanden?" machte er den Vorschlag.

"Du musst nicht soviel Geld für mich ausgeben!" seufzte Harry.

"Unsinn, Kleiner. Ich kann es mir wirklich leisten und außerdem habe ich erst kürzlich einen großen Batzen Gold in die Finger bekommen. Kein Wort mehr!" warnte er als Harry widersprechen wollte.

"Na gut!" gab Harry nach.

"Sehr schön. Also bis gleich!" rieb sich Sirius erfreut die Hände und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry saß ein paar Minuten still auf seinem Bett und seufzte schwer. Er wunderte sich ein wenig über sich selbst, dass er teilweise so anders reagierte, als er es erwartet hatte. Ob es an seinem kindlichen Körper lag? Geistig gesehen war er fast 21 Jahre alt, aber er agierte manchmal wirklich wie ein 6jähriger und das irritierte ihn ohne Ende. 'Vielleicht ist dies meine Chance eine schöne Kindheit zu haben' kam es ihm zu Bewusstsein. Wenn dem so war, dann würde er mit beiden Händen diese Gelegenheit ergreifen, das schwor er sich. Mit einem Lächeln krabbelte vom Bett und ging ins Bad.

Eine Viertelstunde später kam er nach unten wo schon die beiden Freunde auf ihn warteten. Sie hatten wie er, die Gelegenheit genutzt um sich etwas leichtere Kleidung anzuziehen. Bei Sirius stand eine kleine Gestalt, die Harry sofort als Hauselfe erkannte und er blieb an der Treppe stehen. Es war nicht Kreacher und Harry war sehr dankbar dafür.

"Ah, da bist du ja Harry. Tenny, dies ist mein Patensohn Harry Potter! Harry, dies ist Tenny. Eine Hauselfe." stellte ihn Sirius vor. Die kleine Hauselfe drehte sich zu Harry und ihre Augen erweiterten sich ehrfürchtig.

"Eine große Ehre, junger Meister Harry Potter!" verneigte sich Tenny soweit, bis ihre Nasenspitze fast den Teppich berührte.

"Äh, danke. Nenne mich bitte nur Harry!" wurde der Junge rot.

Tenny quiekste und sah ungläubig zu Sirius der breit grinste.

"Meister H... Harry, Sir?" probierte es Tenny und wrang nervös die Hände.

"Tenny!" lächelte Harry die Hauselfe freundlich an.

"Tenny ist hier für das Anwesen und für das Kochen zuständig. Wenn du etwas benötigst, musst du sie nur rufen." erklärte Sirius und Tenny nickte so heftig, dass ihre großen Ohren nur so schlackerten. "Danke Tenny. Das war es für jetzt!" entließ sie dann Sirius. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen verschwand die Hauselfe.

"Du hast nicht sehr überrascht ausgesehen, als du Tenny sahst?" meinte Remus nachdenklich und ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen.

"Später Moony." wich Harry aus.

"Dräng den Jungen nicht!" murmelte Sirius und stieß Remus leicht in die Seite. "Jetzt gehen wir erst einmal einkaufen." sagte er dann betont überschwänglich.

"Floh oder Auto?" fragte Remus.

"Wir nehmen den Kamin. Das Auto hatte ich heute nur Leihweise vom Ministerium." entschied Sirius augenblicklich und Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er verabscheute das Flohreisen. Selbst nach gut 10 Jahren in der Zaubererwelt, machte er immer noch eine unglückliche Figur dabei.

"Also gut Welpe. Gut aufgepasst!" forderte Sirius seine Aufmerksamkeit und erläuterte dem Jungen wie das Flohnetzwerk funktionierte. Dann schickte er Remus als ersten durch den Kamin, um es Harry zu demonstrieren. "Rue de Olymp!" sprach Remus klar und deutlich und verschwand mit einem Aufbrausen des Feuers.

"Siehst du, Harry? Ganz einfach!" grinste Sirius.

"Wenn du das sagst, Padfoot!" brummelte Harry.

"Du musst keine Angst haben, Kleiner. Das schlimmste was dir passieren kann, ist, dass du wahrscheinlich in Timbuktu landest!" wurde Sirius' Grinsen breiter.

"Wie beruhigend!" meinte Harry höhnisch.

"Ja, finde ich auch!" ging Sirius nicht darauf ein. "Jetzt du. Nenne klar und deutlich den Zielort und schließe die Augen. Ist besser so, vertrau mir. Nicht, dass du unterwegs das kübeln anfängst!" sah er es locker, aber seine Augen funkelten vor unterdrücktem Vergnügen.

"Wo ist denn überhaupt diese Rue de Olymp?" wollte Harry erst noch wissen.

"Oh, habe ich das nicht erwähnt? Paris natürlich. Wo denn sonst!" erwiderte Sirius und bekam als Belohnung einen funkelnden Blick von Harry. "Oih, oih. Den Blick hast du schon ganz schön drauf. Übe ihn ruhig weiter!" kicherte Sirius unbeeindruckt.

"Das kriegst du wieder, Padfoot!" murmelte Harry und schritt zum Kamin.

"Na, das hoffe ich doch!" lachte Sirius bellend.

Harry konnte nicht anders und musste grinsen. Es tat so gut, seinen Paten so lachen zu hören. Wie sehr hatte er es vermisst. Er nahm etwas von dem Flohpulver und schmiss es ins Feuer das sich sofort grün färbte und sich merkwürdig kühl anfühlte. Entschlossen trat Harry in den Kamin und holte tief Luft.

"Rue de Olymp!" sagte er mit heller Stimme und schon ging es los. Harry wurde um die eigene Achse gewirbelt und er schloss sofort die Augen. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl ihm würde sein Mageninhalt entgegen kommen, als die Reise auch schon unvermittelt endete und er nach vorne schoss und äußerst unelegant auf der Nase landete. 

"Na, hat's Spaß gemacht?" half ihm Remus schmunzelnd auf die Füße und klopfte ihm den Ruß und die Asche von der Kleidung.

"Nicht wirklich!" war Harry noch ziemlich blass um die Nasenspitze und er schob sich seine Brille wieder nach oben. Das Feuer loderte wieder auf und Sirius trat lässig aus dem Kamin, was Harry absolut beneidenswert fand.

"Ah, nicht verloren gegangen. Gut gemacht, Welpe!" klopfte ihm Sirius stolz auf den Rücken.

"Er schoss wie ein Champagnerkorken aus dem Kamin. Sehr spektakulär, meiner bescheidenen Ansicht nach!" grinste Remus.

"Wirklich? Schade, dass ich es nicht gesehen habe. Naja, vielleicht beim nächsten Mal!" freute sich Sirius.

"Sehr witzig. Haha." lästerte Harry und sah sich vorsichtig um. Es war ordentlich was los in der Rue de Olymp. Der öffentliche Kamin befand sich nicht wie in London im Tropfenden Kessel, sondern war nur einer von drei Kaminen in einer großen Markthalle. Es gab an den Längsseiten Geschäfte, Stände und kleine öffentliche Garküchen. Die Deckenkonstruktion war ein atemberaubendes Kunstwerk aus Glas und Stahl und filterte herrlich das Sonnenlicht. Ein aufgeregtes Summen erfüllte den Ort und vielfältige Gerüche stiegen Harry in die Nase.

"Wow!" flüsterte Harry beeindruckt.

"Ja, es ist so ganz anders als die Winkelgasse. Exotisch fast, aber genauso viel Flair. Ich bin immer gerne hier!" meinte Remus wehmütig.

"Remus' Leute kamen aus Frankreich, deshalb!" raunte Sirius Harry zu.

"Du bist Franzose?" wunderte sich Harry. Das hatte er nicht gewusst.

"Nein. Ich bin in England geboren, aber mein Vater war Franzose. Aber lassen wir das jetzt. Komm Harry, ich weiß wo du am besten einkaufst!" streckte Remus eine Hand nach dem Jungen aus.

Harry ergriff sie lächelnd und so begann ihre Einkaufstour. Remus sprach fließend französisch und das erleichterte die Sache ungemein, da die einheimischen Geschäftsinhaber nicht im Traum daran dachten, eine andere Sprache zu sprechen. Darin unterschieden sie sich nicht von ihren nichtmagischen Landsleuten. Sie hatten ihren Stolz und auch ihre legendäre Sturheit. Sirius hatte als Sohn einer der alten und edlen Familien ebenfalls Französisch gelernt aber er hatte es lange nicht mehr gesprochen und war deshalb ein wenig eingerostet. Harry hingegen, sprach kein Wort Französisch und war deshalb ziemlich hilflos.

Aber das tat der Freude und der Aufregung keinen Abbruch. Gut drei Stunden flanierten sie durch die Rue de Olymp, die sich nicht nur auf die große Halle beschränkte. Wie in England auch, gab es hier ebenfalls ein paar dunkle Seitengassen in denen sich die, etwas weniger legalen, Geschäfte befanden. Harry konnte die dunkle Magie förmlich fühlen, die aus den kleineren Seitengassen sickerte und es verursachte ihm einen Schauder der ihm den Rücken herunter lief. Voll bepackt mit Taschen und viele Galeonen ärmer, beendeten die drei ihren Einkaufsbummel. Harry hatte Sirius dazu überreden können, auch Remus ein paar neue Sachen zu spendieren. Remus hatte erwartungsgemäß dieses Angebot ausgeschlagen, aber die beiden anderen hatten ihn solange bearbeitet, bis er nachgegeben hatte. Es lag vor allem an Harrys großen grünen Augen die den Werwolf förmlich anflehten, die Remus letztendlich nachgeben ließen. Sirius hatte breit gegrinst und Harry unbemerkt zugezwinkert. 

"Merlin! So ein Blick sollte verboten werden!" stöhnte Remus geschlagen.

Endlich waren die Einkäufe erledigt und Harry seufzte erleichtert. Seine Füße brannten und er hatte mächtig Hunger. Das erfreulichste für ihn, war die Tatsache gewesen, dass ihn anscheinend keiner erkannte und er nicht von "Fans" belästigt worden war.

"Wenn wir schon mal in Paris sind, gehen wir auch anständig essen. Ich weiß ein wirklich nettes Lokal, nicht weit von hier!" sah Remus zu den beiden.

"Au ja. Ich fall gleich um!" nickte Harry eifrig.

"Führ voran, mon General. Wir folgen in deinem Kielwasser!" scherzte Sirius.

"Wie ihr befiehlt, Master Black!" verbeugte sich Remus elegant.

"Hört auf so rumzueiern. Ich hab Hunger!" quengelte Harry.

"Hat der Welpe rumeiern gesagt?" riss Sirius die Augen auf.

"In der Tat, Messier Padfoot. Die Ohren von Messier Moony vernahmen dieses schändliche Wort!" erwiderte Remus.

"Hehe, habe ich mich doch nicht verhört!" grinste Sirius und begann Harry zu kitzeln. Ein helles Quietschen und Lachen erfüllte die Rue de Olymp und Sirius ließ erst von Harry ab, als dieser atemlos am Boden lag.

"Ich denke er hat sich benetzt!" kicherte Remus und winkte dezent mit seinem Stab in Richtung Harry und beseitigte das Malheur.

"Das... das... hicks... war nicht fair!" stöhnte Harry.

"Mag sein. Aber es hat mächtig Spaß gemacht!" lachte Sirius und half seinem Patensohn auf.

"Gott! Ich habe mir in die Hosen...!" riss Harry die Augen auf und wurde dunkelrot. Er zog verlegen am Schritt und trat dann Sirius kräftig vor das Schienbein. Es geschah so unvermittelt, dass er ihn damit überraschte.

"Au! Verdammt tut das weh! Hölle und Verdammnis!" heulte Sirius und sprang auf einem Bein durch die Passage, was Remus nur noch lauter lachen ließ.

"Hat er dich gut erwischt, Padfoot?" fragte er süß und bekam einen dunklen Blick zurück.

"Es war ein Volltreffer!" stöhnte Sirius und rieb sich über die Stelle.

"Rache ist süß!" grinste Harry mitleidslos.

"Und schmerzhaft!" zischte Sirius wehleidig.

"Ts. Ts. Von einem 6jährigen ausgeknockt. Blamabel, blamabel!" stichelte Remus vergnügt.

"Hör bloß auf. Es war ja nicht dein Schienbein, Moony! Diese unmenschlichen Schmerzen!" übertrieb Sirius schamlos.

"Tut es wirklich so weh?" fragte Harry mit zitternder Unterlippe.

"Äh, naja, es geht schon wieder!" hüstelte Sirius.

"Soll ich das andere auch treten, um es auszugleichen?" klimperte Harry unschuldig mit seinen langen Wimpern.

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich flüchtig und er fing an zu lachen.

"Du hast es faustdick hinter den Löffeln, du Schuft. Gut so!" lachte er unbändig und zerwuschelte Harrys Haar.

"James' Sohn, Padfoot. Was hast du erwartet?" schmunzelte Remus und gab Harry dieselbe Geste der Zuneigung.

"Kommt, gehen wir lieber. Die Leute gucken schon ganz komisch!" kicherte Sirius. 

"Keine Ahnung warum! Es war doch nichts!" gickelte Harry. Soviel Spaß hatte er ewig nicht mehr gehabt. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ließen er und die beiden Plünderer die Rue de Olymp zurück.

TBC...


	6. Kapitel 5

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Und ein weiteres Kapitel. Harry vertraut sich den beiden Plünderer an. Ein bisschen emotional und hoffentlich nicht zu dick aufgetragen. Viel Spaß beim lesen,

Marius

KAPITEL 5

Remus hatte nicht übertrieben. Das kleine Lokal befand sich auf der Muggelseite von Paris und der Wirt schien Remus zu kennen, da er die kleine Gruppe persönlich an einen der Tische führte. Harry konnte, der im schnellen Französisch geführten Unterhaltung, natürlich nicht folgen, aber so wie sich die beiden verhielten musste es wohl so sein. Es war der Werwolf der die Bestellung übernahm und seine beiden Begleiter wurden nicht enttäuscht. Harry erkannte die Hälfte der Speisen, die sie zu sich nahmen, nicht, aber es schmeckte alles köstlich.

"Woah, so gut habe ich ewig nicht mehr gegessen. Fast wie in Hogwarts, tolle Wahl Remy." stieß Sirius dezent auf und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinen Stuhl zurück.

"Es war wirklich lecker!" nickte Harry zustimmend und vor allem pappsatt. 

"Freut mich, dass euch meine Entscheidung gefallen hat!" lächelte Remus fein.

Harry gähnte herzhaft und dann gleich noch einmal.

"Ich denke wir sollten nach Hause gehen. Der Welpe wird schläfrig." schmunzelte Sirius. 

"Bin nicht schläfrig!" nuschelte Harry müde. 

"Nein, nein. Überhaupt nicht!" kicherte Remus. 

Sirius zahlte die Rechnung und die drei gingen zurück in die Rue de Olymp, um mit dem Flohnetzwerk nach Hause zurückzukehren. 

"Ich nehme den Kleinen auf den Arm, Remus. Nimm du bitte die Taschen." konnte Harry die beiden reden hören. Er fühlte wie er hoch genommen wurde und kuschelte sich an Sirius' Schulter und schloss die Augen, auch wenn er versuchte sie aufzuhalten. Die Flohreise bekam er schon gar nicht mehr richtig mit und als er wieder die Augen aufschlug lag er in seinem Bett. 

"Merlin. Mir platzt gleich die Blase!" murmelte er stöhnend und sprang auf den Federn. Gerade noch so schaffte er es ins Bad und erleichterte sich.

Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkam, war er einen Moment versucht wieder ins Bett zu gehen aber eigentlich war er nicht mehr müde. Ein schneller Blick auf das Fenster zeigte ihm, dass es schon der Morgen sein musste. Lächelnd ging er an die großen Fenster und schaute über das Meer. Es würde ein weiterer schöner Tag werden und Harry erfüllte Vorfreude. Leise öffnete er die Balkontür und trat ins Freie. Merlin, diese Luft. Angereichert mit Aromen wie es sie nur am Mittelmeer geben konnte. Einige Minuten stand er still dort und genoss die Ruhe bevor er wieder in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte. Schnell schlüpfte er aus seinem Pyjama und wunderte sich nur flüchtig wer ihn wohl hineingesteckt hatte. Es muss wohl Sirius oder Remus gewesen sein.

Eine Viertelstunde später war er geduscht, hatte Zähne geputzt und sich einige seiner neuen Anziehsachen angezogen. Sein unbändiges Haar stand nach allen Seiten ab und war noch leicht feucht und Harry hatte es schon lange aufgegeben es in eine vernünftige Form zu bringen. Als er nach unten kam, saß nur Remus am Frühstückstisch und Harry begrüßte ihn erfreut.

"Guten Morgen, Remus!" lächelte er und der Wolf zog ihn kurz in seine Arme.

"Guten Morgen, mein Kleiner. Na, gut geschlafen?" fragte er lächelnd. 

"Und wie!" seufzte Harry inbrünstig. "Wo ist denn Sirius?" sah er sich dann fragend um.

"Der schläft noch. Sirius war schon immer ein Langschläfer!" erklärte Remus.

"Gar nicht wahr!" kam es verschlafen von der Tür.

"Guten Morgen, Sirius!" rief Harry erfreut und erntete ein Grunzen.

"Morgen!" nuschelte sein Pate und schlurfte zum Tisch. Er trug einen leichten Morgenmantel und sah aus, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gekrochen. Was wahrscheinlich auch zutraf.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?" fragte Harry leise und lehnte sich zu Remus hinüber. 

"Padfoot ist sehr unsozial, solange er nicht seinen Morgenkaffee hat. Denk dir nichts dabei. Er war schon immer so." kicherte Remus.

"Aha!" murmelte Harry und grinste. 

Und tatsächlich. Erst nach seiner zweiten Tasse Kaffee wurden Sirius' Augen langsam wachsamer und er begann der munteren Unterhaltung der beiden zu folgen.

"Und wie hast du geschlafen, Harry?" fragte er den Jungen.

"Sehr gut. Habt ihr mich ins Bett gebracht?" wollte er wissen.

"Nee, der Weihnachtsmann." grinste sein Pate frech.

"Oh, der wohnt auch hier?" erwiderte Harry unschuldig. 

"Frechdachs!" lachte Sirius aber wurde schnell wieder ernst.

"Was ist denn, Onkel Sirius?" entging es Harry nicht als die beiden Erwachsenen einen Blick austauschten. 

"Ähh, als wir dich gestern ins Bett brachten, fielen uns ein paar Narben auf, Harry. Kannst du uns mehr dazu sagen?" fragte Remus weich.

"Oh! Das!" seufzte Harry und senkte die Augen.

"Bitte Harry. Du musst keine Angst vor uns haben!" sagte Sirius sanft und griff nach der Hand seines Patenkindes.

"Ich habe keine Angst vor euch. Das hatte ich nie!" lächelte Harry traurig. "Die Narben verdanke ich Onkel Vernon. Ein Beweis seiner Zuneigung!" sagte er dann bitter. Sirius' Lippen und Augen wurden schmal und er holte tief Luft und von Remus kam ein tiefes Grollen.

"Wir haben es uns schon gedacht, aber danke, dass du uns soweit vertraust es uns zu sagen!" sagte er sehr weich.

"Ich würde euch mein Leben anvertrauen!" gab Harry leise zurück und die beiden Männer schluckten.

"Du... du klingst manchmal gar nicht so nach einem 6jährigen!" fasste sich Remus als erster.

"Ich weiß!" seufzte Harry und sah zu den beiden. "Dies ist Teil dessen, über das ich mit euch reden möchte. Seid ihr bereit, mir jetzt den Eid des Zauberers zu leisten?" wurde er ernst.

"Wir haben es dir zugesagt!" nickte Remus entschlossen und wechselte einen erneuten Blick mit seinem besten Freund.

"Ich, Sirius Orion Black, schwöre hiermit auf meine Magie und mein Leben, dass ich deine Geheimnisse nicht verraten werde, außer du gibst mir die Erlaubnis mit dritten darüber zu sprechen!" sagte Sirius förmlich und eine Welle von Magie besiegelte den Eid. 

"Danke!" neigte Harry leicht das Haupt. Remus wiederholte den Eid für sich und erneut erfüllte die Küche ein Ausbruch von Magie und band die drei.

Dieser Eid war wohl der stärkste den ein Zauberer leisten konnte. Würde er ihn brechen, verlor derjenige nicht nur seine magischen Fähigkeiten, sondern auch sein Leben. Doch um dieses zu verhindern, würde der Eid dafür sorgen, dass er kein Wort preisgeben konnte.

"Gehen wir am Besten ins Wohnzimmer. Es wird ein wenig Zeit kosten euch alles zu erzählen!" erhob sich Harry vom Frühstückstisch. 

"Du machst mich immer neugieriger, Kleiner!" lächelte Remus etwas.

Ein wenig später hatten es sich die drei im großen Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht. Tenny hatte frischen Tee serviert und Harry nickte entschlossen.

"Ich war es, der Peter Pettigrew gefangen nahm und bei Remus deponiert habe!" ließ er gleich die erste Bombe platzen.

"DU?" kam es ungläubig im Chor zurück und zwei Unterkiefer trafen, bildlich gesprochen, den Fußboden.

"Yep!" kicherte Harry.

"Aber... aber...!" stammelte Sirius und sein bester Freund sah nicht viel besser aus.

"Beruhigt euch bitte!" sagte Harry weich. "Ich fange wohl doch am Besten ganz von vorne an." und wartete ein bisschen, bis sich die beiden etwas beruhigt hatten. 

"Wir hören!" nickte ihm Sirius zu. 

"Eigentlich bin ich nicht 6 Jahre alt, sondern fast 21! Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Einer düsteren Zukunft!" hob Harry das Kinn.

"D.. du bist was?" stotterte Sirius ungläubig. Hatte er eben richtig gehört?

"Zeitreisen über solch eine Spanne sind unmöglich!" rief Remus. 

"Im Grunde hast du Recht, Moony." nickte Harry und beobachtete sorgfältig die beiden Männer.

"Du bist aber Harry? Oder?" fragte Sirius erschüttert. 

"Natürlich! Wer sollte ich sonst sein?" erwiderte der Junge trocken.

"Zeitreisen sind unmöglich!" wiederholte Remus sturköpfig.

"Das hast du bereits schon einmal gesagt!" murrte Sirius.

"Weil es wahr ist. Niemand kann weiter, als ein paar Stunden zurückreisen!" beharrte sein bester Freund auf seinen Standpunkt.

"Wenn man einen Timeturner verwendet, dann ja. Aber ich benutzte etwas anderes." sagte Harry leise.

Remus kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und dachte intensiv nach. Der Werwolf hatte ein wirklich umfassendes Wissen über Magie. Eigentlich fiel ihm nur eine Möglichkeit ein, aber diese war so vage, dass er sie erst einmal ablehnte. Und doch saß ihm Harry gegenüber und behauptete in der Zeit mehr 15 Jahre zurückgereist zu sein. Und nicht nur das. Er war nicht körperlich in der Gegenwart erschienen, sondern hatte den Körper seines sechsjährigen Selbst übernommen.

"Was ist mit dem Harry Potter aus der Gegenwart?" fragte er besorgt.

"Yeah! Gute Frage, Moony. Ja, was ist mit ihm?" nickte Sirius zustimmend. 

"Er ist immer noch hier. Hmm, es ist nicht einfach zu erklären, Leute. Ich habe all die Erinnerungen bis zu meinem Erscheinen hier behalten. Er ist ich und ich bin er. Zugegeben, es ist etwas verwirrend. Aber wir sind keine getrennten Persönlichkeiten, wenn du das fragst und ich habe ihn auch nicht zerstört oder gar ausgelöscht, wenn das deine Besorgnis ist. Ich BIN Harry James Potter." antwortete Harry mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit und Würde.

"Das ist schwer... zu verdauen!" seufzte Remus und strich sich durch sein Haar.

"Ich glaube dir!" sagte Sirius plötzlich.

"Danke, Padfoot." lächelte Harry erleichtert.

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es nicht glaube!" warf Remus ein. "Aber mich würde ungemein interessieren, wie du es angestellt hast?"

"Äh... es war ein uraltes Blutritual!" antwortete Harry vorsichtig.

"Blutritual?" echote der Werwolf entsetzt. Dies war genau die Möglichkeit, die er vorhin, lieber hatte ausschließen wollen.

"Die dunklen Künste?" krächzte Sirius genauso entsetzt. 

"Nein, das nicht. Aber es fällt in eine Kategorie von Ritualmagie, die grundsätzlich verboten wurde. Nicht weil sie dunkel ist, sondern weil sie verdammt gefährlich ist und... und ein Opfer verlangt!" gab Harry ehrlich zu.

"Opfer?" stammelte Sirius wie betäubt.

"Du! Du warst das Opfer!" wusste es Remus mit schrecklicher Gewissheit.

Harry seufzte schwer und nickte unmerklich. Remus holte tief Luft und schüttelte benommen den Kopf.

"Warum Harry. Warum dieser Schritt?" fasste sich Sirius wieder.

"Ja! Was ist passiert?" wollte es auch Remus wissen.

"Krieg! Der zweite magische Krieg gegen Voldemort!" erwiderte Harry und die beiden wurden blass.

"Ich denke er ist tot. Ist er doch, oder? Oder nicht?" krallten sich Sirius' Finger in die Armlehne des Sessels und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet. "Remus! Remus, sag doch auch was." Es war ein bisschen viel, was auf den Plünderer auf einmal einstürzte. Erst Harrys Geständnis und dann dies.

"Ich denke nicht, dass er damals getötet wurde, Padfoot." flüsterte Remus und ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen.

"Wurde er auch nicht. Riddle machte sich unsterblich. Schon bereits als 16jähriger, als er seine ersten Morde beging." gab Harry zu.

"Riddle?" fragte Remus verblüfft.

"Lord Voldemort ist nicht sein richtiger Name sondern Tom Marvolo Riddle. Seine Mutter war eine direkte Nachkommin von Salazar Slytherin, aber sein Vater war ein gewöhnlicher Muggel namens Riddle. Dieser verstieß seine schwangere Frau als er erfuhr dass sie eine Hexe ist. Bei der Geburt verlor sie ihr Leben und Tom wuchs in einem Waisenhaus der Muggels auf. Er hatte keine schöne Kindheit und dies erfüllte ihn mit Hass. Doch er erkannte früh, dass er das Geschenk der Magie hatte und es dauerte nicht lange und er terrorisierte seine Peiniger. Dumbledore war es der ihn damals nach Hogwarts holte aber es war auch Dumbledore der ihn in Stich ließ. Der junge Riddle flehte förmlich darum, nicht in den Sommermonaten in das Heim zurückkehren zu müssen aber man nahm keine Rücksicht. Ungeliebt und verachtet wurde er zu dem was alle heute fürchten: Ein böses Scheusal, ohne Gnade und Mitgefühl. Ein Produkt der Zauberergesellschaft, wenn ihr so wollt. Ja, die magische Gemeinschaft hat ihren größten Feind selbst herangezüchtet." schüttelte Harry traurig den Kopf.

Sirius blieb still, auch wenn er sehr blass war. Remus hingegen seufzte schwer und nickte dann.

"Ja, ich muss dir beipflichten Harry. Wir haben viele Defizite." sagte er leise. "Aber das mit Riddle war mir neu. Warum weiß keiner davon?" wunderte er sich.

"Dumbledore weiß es. Er hat es immer gewusst. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er auf seinen Geheimnissen wie eine Glucke auf ihren Eiern sitzt. Er trägt deswegen, auch wenn er es sicher nicht gern hören will, einen Teil der Schuld mit." knurrte Harry.

"Du scheinst dem Schulvorsteher nicht gerade viel Liebe entgegen zu bringen?" sagte Sirius endlich etwas.

"Ich habe ihn lange bewundert. Seine Leistungen für die Zauberergemeinschaft sind unbestritten aber ich befürchte, dass der alte Mann im Laufe der letzten Jahrzehnte etwas in seiner Urteilskraft gelitten hat. Er sagt immer, dass er das Ganze sieht. Dabei lässt er den einzelnen Menschen außer Acht. Und das kann nicht gut sein. Nehmt mich zum Beispiel. Er hat mich zu den Dursleys geschickt, obwohl ihm jeder sagte, dass sie Magie hassen. McGonegall hat mir später verraten, dass sie ihn an diesem Tag förmlich angefleht hat mich nicht bei meinen Verwandten zu lassen. Doch das hat ihn nicht gerade beeindruckt. Ich habe mich im Nachhinein oft gefragt ob es sogar beabsichtigt war. Ein Junge, der nichts von seinem magischen Erbe wusste. Unterdrückt und misshandelt. Wie würde wohl dieser Junge reagieren wenn er auf einen alten, weisen, großväterlichen Ratgeber trifft? Denkt mal darüber nach." schnaubte der Junge.

"Du meinst das völlig ernst?" ächzte Sirius.

"Todernst, Siri!" sah ihm Harry in die Augen.

"Er könnte Recht haben. Ich habe mich immer über Albus' Entscheidung gewundert. Der Blutschutzzauber den er anführte war nie sehr wirkungsvoll. Glaube mir Padfoot. Ich habe darüber Forschungen angestellt!" warf Remus bitter ein. 

"Vergiss auch dich nicht, Sirius. Wer ist der Vorsitzende des Zaubergarmots und hätte verhindern können, dass du ohne Prozess in Askaban landest?" brachte Harry den nächsten Punkt vor.

"Ähh!" öffnete Sirius den Mund und blieb so. "Verdammt! Verdammt!" schluckte er dann und seine Augen flackerten. Die Teetassen auf dem Tisch fingen an zu klappern und Remus legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Dieser... dieser alte manipulative Bastard." keuchte Sirius und versuchte sich zu fassen. Harry erhob sich von seinen Sitz und krabbelte auf Sirius' Schoss. Sein Pate umarmte ihn ohne zu zögern und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys wilden Haarschopf. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte und er sich entspannte.

"Oh, das bringt mich übrigens zu einer Frage?" sagte Harry, als ihm etwas einfiel.

"Nur zu!" forderte ihn Sirius auf.

"Gab es Schwierigkeiten, als du deinen Anspruch auf Vormundschaft über mich angemeldet hast?" wollte der Junge wissen und Sirius lächelte kurz ein böses Grinsen, bevor ihn die Erinnerungen übermannten.

-----------------------

Sirius Black wusste nicht welcher Tag heute war. Seit nun fast fünf Jahren vegetierte er in einer der Hochsicherheitszellen von Askaban dahin. Nur sein Wissen, dass er unschuldig war, hielt ihn noch aufrecht. Und die Tatsache, dass er eine Animagusform hatte. Sirius verbrachte viel Zeit als Padfoot und konnte so die Dementoren auf Abstand halten. 

Jeden einzelnen Tag verfluchte er sich für seine Unbeherrschtheit. Hätte er doch nur Harry nicht an Hagrid abgeben. Hätte er nur...! Sirius' einzige Sorge, galt dem Jungen. Seinen Patensohn, den er wie sein eigenes Kind liebte. 

Seine Grübeleien wurden durch sich nähernde Schritte unterbrochen. Das war ungewöhnlich. Um diese Zeit betrat keine einzige Wache den Zellenblock und auch die Dementoren befanden sich in einen anderem Bereich. Er kauerte auf der versifften Matratze, als seine Zellentür aufgeschlossen wurde und blinzelte verwirrt ins Licht.

"Sirius?" hörte er jemand fragen. Eine Stimme, von der annahm, dass er sie nie wieder hören würde. "Süßer Merlin!" schluckte Remus und eilte zu seinem Freund.

"M... Moony?" krächzte Sirius ungläubig. Es war sicher nur ein Traum.

"Ja, ich bin es Padfoot." liefen Remus Tränen über die Wangen. "Bitte... bitte verzeih mir Siri. Bitte...!" brach seine Stimme.

"Verzeihen?" echote Sirius verwirrt. Warum ersuchte Moony seine Verzeihung? Eher müsste er um seine Verzeihung flehen. Für die Scheiße die er gebaut hatte und für das fehlende Vertrauen, dass er einst in den Werwolf hatte. 

Remus war entsetzt, in welch schlechter Verfassung sich Sirius befand. Und gleichzeitig war er erleichtert, dass er anscheinend noch bei Sinnen war. Die Zelle stank erbärmlich und Sirius nicht viel besser. Doch das hielt Remus nicht ab, seinen Freund sanft in seine Arme zu nehmen.

"Wir haben Peter gefunden und wissen, dass du unschuldig bist!" flüsterte er heiser und er konnte Sirius in seinen Armen sich anspannen fühlen. 

"Diese Ratte!" knurrte der ehemalige Auror.

"Ja! Komm Sirius. Wir verlassen Askaban." sah Remus seinem Freund in die Augen. Sie zeigten etwas mehr Leben und wirkten nicht mehr ganz so tot wie noch vor ein paar Augenblicken.

An die Rückreise von der Insel konnte sich Sirius nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnern. Als er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug und sich bewusst umsah, befand er sich in St. Mungos und Remus saß neben seinem Bett und hielt ein Nickerchen. Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen.

"Moony?"

Der Werwolf erwachte sofort und sprang auf.

"Padfoot? Wie... wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Remus besorgt.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und seufzte dann.

"Besser." gab er zu. 

"Gut. Sehr gut." lächelte Remus wackelig. 

"Bitte verzeihe mir Moony." überraschte ihn Sirius.

"Wie? Aber warum denn?" fragte er bestürzt. 

Doch Sirius brachte kein Wort heraus und fing an zu weinen. Remus zögerte nicht und zog ihn in seine Arme und weinte mit seinem Bruder. All der Schmerz der letzten Jahre musste von der Seele gewaschen werden und es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis sich die beiden gefangen hatten. Als Sirius genug Kraft gesammelt hatte, stellte er, die für ihn, wichtigste Frage.

"Wie geht es Harry?"

-----------------------------

"Gab es Schwierigkeiten, als du deinen Anspruch auf Vormundschaft über mich angemeldet hast?"

Sirius riss sich aus seinen Erinnerungen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie wagten es nicht. Nachdem ich von den Heilern von St. Mungos für zurechnungsfähig erklärt wurde, haben sich die von Ministerium förmlich überschlagen, um mir zu Gefallen zu sein. Fudge hat so geschleimt, es war einfach widerlich. Du wurdest mir förmlich auf einen Silbertablett, bekränzt mit einem zusätzlich dicken Batzen Gold, serviert." erzählte er und spielte es ein wenig herunter.

"Das ist wahr. Fudge ist eine fette, schleimige Schnecke!" nickte Remus abfällig.

"Ich kann ihn mir bildhaft vorstellen!" kicherte Harry und kuschelte sich an seinen Paten. "Wie hat Dumbledore reagiert?" murmelte er. Dies war eigentlich der Grund für seine Frage gewesen. Insgeheim erwartete er, dass sich Dumbledore gegen Sirius' Absicht, quergestellt hatte.

"Hilfreich, wie ich zugeben muss!" brummte Sirius widerwillig.

"Das ist überraschend!" wunderte sich Harry sehr.

"Ich glaube, ihn plagt das schlechte Gewissen!" war sich Remus sicher.

"Paah!" schnaubte Harry. "Sein Gewissen hätte sich bereits melden müssen, als er mich bei den Dursleys auf die Türschwelle legte." knurrte er.

"Aber warum? Warum diese Entscheidungen?" fragte Remus.

"Das schlimme ist, dass er es nicht einmal mit böser Absicht macht, Moony. In seinen Augen war es die richtige Entscheidung, die dem Gesamtbild am besten entsprach. Er schiebt Leben über sein Schachbrett und in diesem Spiel werden halt ab und an ein paar Bauern geopfert. So einfach ist das." meinte Harry traurig.

"Ich sehe du sprichst aus Erfahrung, mein Kleiner!" seufzte Sirius und streichelte sanft Harrys Rücken.

"Ich musste erst erwachsen werden, um es zu erkennen. Leider wurde ich sehr schnell erwachsen." erwiderte Harry bitter.

"Erzähle es uns!" bat Remus weich und Harry nickte. Er blieb auf Sirius' Schoss sitzen und genoss die Wärme und Liebe seines Paten. Sie half ungemein als er ihnen jetzt von dem Krieg und den vielen Opfern erzählte, die er gekostet hatte. Es flossen viele Tränen und sie mussten ein paar Mal Pausen einlegen, um sich zu fangen. Harry hatte beschlossen, dass er nichts zurückhalten würde und er hielt sich daran. Es dauerte mehr oder weniger den ganzen Tag und Harry fühlte sich todmüde als sie endlich abbrachen. Er war mit seiner Erzählung bis zu seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts gekommen und die Schilderung von Sirius' Fall durch den Schleier des Todes beendete die Qual für heute. Sirius und Remus saßen erschüttert dort und brachten erst einmal kein Wort heraus.

"Gott! Es tut mir so Leid, Prongslet. So Leid!" umarmte ihn dann Sirius wie ein Ertrinkender.

"Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Obwohl ich dich in die nächste Woche hexen werde, wenn du wieder ein Duell nicht ernst nimmst." konnte man Harry kaum verstehen.

"Und ich werde dir dabei helfen!" knurrte Remus.

"Ich verspreche es!" zuckte Sirius zusammen.

"Das will dich doch hoffen. Du bist so ein Trottel Padfoot. Du weißt genau wie gut Bellatrix mit dem Stab ist. Wie konntet du nur?" schüttelte Remus den Kopf. 

"Hey. Es ist noch gar nicht geschehen." protestierte Sirius kleinlaut.

"Aber es ist so typisch für dich, Siri. Jeder der dich kannte, sagte mir, dass du nie erwachsen wurdest!" löste sich Harry von ihm.

"Also... also...!" stammelte Sirius und wurde rot.

"Schon gut, lieber Padfoot. Versprich mir einfach, dass du in Zukunft erst ein wenig nachdenkst, bevor du handelst. Ich möchte dich nie wieder verlieren!" lächelte Harry müde und tätschelte Sirius' Wange.

"Du hast mein Wort!" seufzte Sirius und grinste schief.

"Bringen wir lieber Harry ins Bett und reden morgen weiter. Ich bin auch ganz erschlagen. Es war viel zu verdauen heute." schlug Remus vor.

"Mmmh, trag mich Siri!" murmelte Harry zustimmend und kuschelte sich wieder an seinen Paten.

"Natürlich, mein Kleiner!" lächelte Sirius liebevoll. Es dauerte nur Sekunden und Harry war eingeschlafen.

"Süßer Merlin. Kein Kind sollte durchmachen was er durchgemacht hat!" flüsterte Remus und strich sanft über Harrys Rücken.

"Nein! Kein Kind. Und vor allem nicht mein Patensohn. Oh, er ist so stark. So viel stärker als James jemals war!" traten Tränen in Sirius' Augen.

"Er ist nicht James, Padfoot. Er ist Harry. Vergiss das nie!" sagte Remus weich.

"Jetzt weiß ich das, Moony. Er hat mehr von Lily als von James." schniefte Sirius.

"Das ist wahr. Er hat ihren Willen und auch ihre brillante Intelligenz." stimmte Remus zu.

"Und von Prongs die Begeisterung für das Fliegen. Eine tolle Mischung!" lächelte Sirius traurig. "Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, als ihn Prongs mit auf dem Besen mitnahm?" fragte er leise.

"Als könnte ich das je vergessen. Erst kürzlich kam es mir wieder in den Sinn." gab Remus wehmütig zu.

"Es war eine der Erinnerungen, die mir das Überleben in Askaban sicherten. Dies, und das Wissen, dass ich unschuldig war. Es war die Hölle auf Erden Remus. Die Hölle. Die Dementoren...!" verstummte Sirius und nur seine Augen verrieten seine Qual.

Remus rutschte näher und zog die beiden in seine Arme. Sirius seufzte schwer und bettete seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Wolfes.

"Danke, dass du mir verziehen hast Padfoot. Es bedeutet mir mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst." schluckte Remus.

"Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen, Moony. Genauso gut musst du mir verzeihen. Ich hatte dich auch im Verdacht, Bruder." erwiderte Sirius leise.

"Peter hat an diesem Abend mehr als nur Harrys Familie zerstört." erkannte Remus.

"Gut dass er tot ist!" sagte Sirius brutal aber er meinte jedes Wort.

"Ja!" stimmte Remus zu.

Peter hatte vorgestern seine Strafe für den Verrat an den Potters und den Mord an den Muggeln erhalten. Den Kuss des Dementors. Noch lebte sein seelenloser Körper aber es war nur eine Frage von Wochen bis auch dieser absterben würde. Sirius hatte verlangt, dass er erst Harry aufsuchen würde, wenn Pettigrew seine Strafe erhalten hatte. Dies und natürlich hatte er etliche Tage gebraucht bis er einigermaßen in Form war. Es würde noch viele Wochen vergehen, bis er die Defizite ausgleichen konnte. Askaban wurde nicht umsonst von jedem Zauberer der Welt gefürchtet. Es gab nur sehr wenige, die solange wie Sirius diese Hölle überlebt hatten. Sehr wenige.

Sie blieben noch gut eine halbe Stunde so sitzen und beobachteten Harry in seinem Schlaf. Er sah so jung und unschuldig aus und trotzdem runzelte sich ab und an seine Stirn, ganz so als würden ihn schlimme Träume belästigen. Nachdem was sie heute erfahren hatten wussten sie, dass es wahrscheinlich auch so war. Und sie konnten nur wenig dagegen tun.

"Ich verspreche dir Prongslet. Du wirst, bis du nach Hogwarts kommst, eine tolle Kindheit haben." sagte Sirius entschlossen. Harrys Geständnis, dass er aus der Zukunft war, spielte keine Rolle mehr. Sirius Black hatte die Tatsache mit all ihren Konsequenzen akzeptiert. Dies war Harry James Potter, sein Patenkind. Sein kleiner Welpe. 

"Ja, diesmal werden wir es richtig machen!" nickte Remus und seine Augen leuchteten wie Gold. Die beiden Freunde wechselten einen langen Blick und waren sich einig.

"Bringen wir den Welpen ins Bett, Moony. Auch ich bin müde!" erhob sich Sirius vorsichtig. Harry murmelte etwas und kuschelte sich noch enger an seinen Paten. Auch wenn er nicht bewusst alles wahrnahm, so wusste er doch instinktiv, dass er sicher war. Ein Umstand den er lange nicht mehr genossen hatte und dem er sich voll ergab. Ja, Harry war seit vielen Jahren das erste Mal wieder glücklich und zufrieden.

TBC...


	7. Kapitel 6

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen. (Was wirklich schade ist, denn ich könnte es verdammt gut gebrauchen.)

A/N: Danke für die Reviews, Leute, und die aufrechte Kritik. Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen? Ihr habt natürlich Recht! Nachdem ich die betreffende Stelle noch einmal gelesen habe, musste ich, über mich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Es scheint, als hätte ich den beiden Plünderern einen enorm starke Dosis Valium oder gar einen Beruhigungszauber verpasst. hehe. Deshalb habe ich mich gleich über eine kleine Korrektur gemacht und die Szene etwas aufgepeppt. Das Ergebnis könnt ihr im Kapitel davor nachprüfen und ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr damit zufrieden seit. Nur weiter so und ich freue mich über jede einzelne Review von euch. Wobei mir auffiel, dass ich, nachdem ich sozusagen etwas Mist gebaut habe, die mit Abstand meisten Reviews bekommen habe. Hmm, das bringt einem zum Nachdenken! Als kleines Dankeschön ist dieses Kapitel etwas länger und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Das nächste ist das letzte Kapitel mit weniger als 4000 Worte. Ab Kapitel 8 werden es nie weniger als 5000 sein. Ehrlich!

Eine kleine Entschuldigung an meine Beta Pansy. Das arme Mädchen ist nicht verantwortlich für eventuelle Grammatikfehler, da ich es, nach ihrer Korrektur, nicht lassen konnte und erneut an den Kapitel herum gedoktert habe. Wenn ihr also irgendeinen Fehler oder ein vergessenes Komma bemerkt... es war alleine mein Vergehen.

Marius

ooOOoo

KAPITEL 6 

Ein Sonnenstrahl, der seine Nase kitzelte, weckte Harry am nächsten Morgen. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und gähnte herzhaft, bevor er sich wohlig streckte und dann aufsetzte.

"Merlin. Schon die zweite Nacht von der ich nicht weiß, wie ich ins Bett gekommen bin. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das nicht einreißt!" grinste er und schnappte sich seine Brille vom Nachttischchen.

Auch wenn es äußerst erschöpfend gewesen war, mit seinen beiden Onkeln zu sprechen, so fühlte er sich doch irgendwie erleichtert und geläutert. Vieles hatte seine Seele belastet und keiner war am Schluss mehr da gewesen, mit dem er über seine Sorgen hatte sprechen können. Luna war es hauptsächlich, mit der er über alles reden konnte und sie hatte ihn immer wie kein zweiter lesen können. Selbst Hermine hatte nicht dieses Einfühlungsvermögen aufweisen können. Auch wenn es immer so wirkte, als wäre Luna mit ihren Gedanken in einer anderen Welt, so war sie doch äußerst scharfsinnig und vor allem immer präzise in ihren Erkenntnissen gewesen. Sie hatte ihn wie kein zweiter mit ihren Schlussfolgerungen verblüffen können. Bis auf Harry hatte jeder, aber auch jeder, Luna unterschätzt. Sie hatte es in Hogwarts lange Zeit nicht leicht gehabt und wurde von ihren Mitschülern in Ravenclaw oft getriezt. Ginny und Neville waren, abgesehen von Harry, ihren einzigen Freunde gewesen. Erst nach dem Zwischenfall in der Abteilung der Mysterien änderte sich das Bild, dass die anderen von Luna hatten. Gott, wie sehr er sie vermisste.

Harry seufzte und schüttelte die morbiden Gedanken ab und kletterte aus dem Bett und überlegte kurz. In den letzten paar Wochen hatte er versucht sich ein wenig in Form zu bringen aber es war natürlich weit dessen was er als 20jähriger hatte leisten können. Aber ein bisschen Stretchen und dehnen und etwas Sport schadete nie. Also machte er gut 20 Minuten seine Übungen und ging durch einige Katas. Erst dann erlaubte er es sich, ins Bad zu gehen und unter die Dusche zu steigen.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kam er im Frühstückszimmer an wo ihn schon die zwei Männer erwarteten.

"Guten Morgen, ihr zwei!" winkte er ihnen lässig zu.

"Guten Morgen, du einer. Na, gut gepennt?" grüßte Sirius launig zurück.

"Wie ein Backstein!" grinste Harry breit und zeigte ein paar Zahnlücken.

"Du scheinst über Nacht einen deiner Milchzähne verloren zu haben!" fiel es Remus sofort auf.

"Echt! Wo?" tastete der Junge augenblicklich mit der Zungenspitze nach der neuen Lücke.

"Ahh, der Kleine wird langsam größer und bekommt seine Reißzähne!" freute sich sein Patenonkel.

"Ich glaube, die hatte er schon vorher." kicherte der Wolf.

"Haha, sehr witzig." brummelte Harry, aber musste grinsen.

Der fröhliche Ton am Frühstückstisch war zuerst ein wenig gezwungen aber langsam entspannten sich die drei. Das blieb so bis sie fertig waren und Harry sich entschlossen erhob.

"Bringen wir es hinter uns. Was ihr heute erfahren werdet ist äußerst wichtig für die Zukunft." sagte er ruhig.

"Wieder im Wohnzimmer?" fragte Sirius.

"Wir können auch auf die Terrasse. Keiner wird uns dort belauschen können!" schlug Remus vor.

"Gerne!" war Harry einverstanden. 

Sie gingen durch das große Wohnzimmer und traten auf die große Terrasse. Sonnensegel waren gespannt und hielten den direkten Sonneneinfall ab. Eine seichte, aber stetige Brise kam vom Meer und brachte Kühlung. Harry ging bis an den Rand der Terrasse und blickte über den herrlichen Garten auf das Meer hinab. Es war ein paradiesischer Ort.

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten hier bleiben!" sah er über die Schulter zu den beiden Männern zurück.

"Es spricht nichts dagegen, Kleiner. Du musst erst wieder nach England wenn du 11 geworden bist." lächelte Sirius.

"Ist das wahr?" leuchteten Harrys Augen auf.

"Er wäre hier auch dem Pöbel nicht so ausgeliefert!" meinte Remus nachdenklich.

"Pöbel?" hob Sirius spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

"Du weißt wie ich es meine!" murmelte der Wolf.

"Er hat damit nicht ganz Unrecht. Ich habe euch ja gestern davon erzählt wie die Leute teilweise reagiert haben, als sie mich erkannten. Es war schrecklich und brachte mich nur in Verlegenheit." schauderte Harry.

"Es wird sich wahrscheinlich wiederholen, Welpe!" lächelte Remus mitfühlend.

"Hmm, viele der Reaktionen waren gesteuert. Siri, wie reich bist du wirklich?" runzelte Harry die Stirn.

"Äh, na ja. Ich will ja nicht protzen aber ich bin stinkreich." meinte Sirius verlegen. "Warum möchtest du das wissen?" wunderte er sich.

"Ich habe Pläne und dazu brauche ich Geld und Einfluss. Keine Angst, ich werde euch davon erzählen!" erwiderte Harry grimmig. Sie machten es sich auf der Terrasse bequem und Tenny servierte ein paar Erfrischungen bevor sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung wieder verschwand.

Harry lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und atmete tief durch.

"Gestern erzählte ich euch von meinem fünften Jahr und von Siris Fall. Als wir aus dem Ministerium nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, erzählte mir Dumbledore von der Prophezeiung." machte er weiter.

"James erwähnte etwas in dieser Richtung. Er meinte, dass dies der Grund sei, dass sie sich verstecken mussten!" warf Sirius ein. 

"Richtig. Habt ihr sie damals gehört?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Nein. Nur, dass es sie gibt!" schüttelte Sirius den Kopf.

"Dann hört mal gut zu. Dumbledore verriet mir, dass er den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung wusste. Er war es, der damals dabei war, als Trelawney sie machte. Hier kommt sie:

»Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...«" trug sie Harry wortwörtlich vor.

Sirius und Remus waren blass geworden und konnten es nicht fassen. Wie konnte das Schicksal, das einen Jungen nur aufbürden?

"Hey, macht nicht solche Gesichter!" lächelte Harry schief.

"Das... das ist...!" fehlten Sirius die Worte.

"Also ist Sirius mehr oder weniger völlig umsonst gestorben!" flüsterte Remus erschüttert.

"Ja, das habe ich damals auch so gesehen und dies brachte mich dazu, zum ersten Male über Dumbledores Motive und seine Vorgehensweise nachzudenken. Habe ich übrigens erzählt, dass ich an diesem Abend sein Büro zerlegt habe?" versuchte Harry die Spannung etwas aufzulockern. 

"Du hast was?" riss Remus die Augen auf.

"Nun, ich war mächtig geladen und hatte eine Mordslaune. Der Schulvorsteher saß nur einfach dort und hat mich gewähren lassen und das hat mich nur noch mehr angestachelt. Es blieb nicht viel übrig, wie ich euch versichern kann. Selbst Fakwes hat sich sicherheitshalber verzogen!" musste Harry grinsen als er daran dachte.

"Großer Merlin. Albus' Büro zerschmettert und ich war nicht dabei!" meinte Sirius andächtig. 

"Was geschah dann?" wollte Remus wissen und Harrys Grinsen verblasste.

"Dann kam der Sommer und ich war wieder bei den Dursleys. Ich war noch voll neben der Spur und grämte mich wegen Siris Tod. Die ersten zwei Wochen waren einfach nur furchtbar. Ich könnte euch beim besten Willen nicht sagen was ich die zwei Wochen gemacht habe. Ich war wie in Trance." wurde Harrys Blick entfernt und seine Augen verloren ihren Glanz. Er seufzte und schüttelte sich und machte dann weiter als wäre nichts gewesen. Doch seine Reaktion war den anderen nicht entgangen. "Zwei Wochen lang, aß und schlief ich so gut wie gar nicht. Ich funktionierte einfach nur. Dann, wahrscheinlich begünstigt durch meine schlechte körperliche und seelische Verfassung, fiel ich in eine Art Koma. Besser kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Drei Tage lang dauerte dieser Zustand, bis ich auf einmal übergangslos erwachte. Ich wusste nun was ich zu tun hatte." erinnerte sich Harry und erzählte ihnen davon wie er sich langsam und mühselig wieder in Form brachte und begann wie besessen zu lernen. All die Fächer die ihn vorher nicht interessiert hatten oder die ihm schwer fielen, flogen ihn jetzt nur so zu. Arithmetik, uralte Runen, Zaubertränke, Okklumentik! Nichts war ihm zu schwer oder unverständlich.

"Wow! Das überrascht!" hauchte Remus.

"Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass auch ich nicht schlecht gestaunt habe. Auf einmal erschlossen sich mir Zusammenhänge die vorher unmöglich waren. In gut vier Wochen lernte ich den Stoff aller sieben Klassenstufen und ich konnte nicht genug bekommen. Ich arbeitete 18 Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche. Sport, Ausdauertraining, dazu meine Ausbildung in Stabloser Magie. Kein Thema lehnte ich ab. Äh, nun gut. Bis auf eines. Wahrsagen war das einzige das mich abstieß!" gab Harry zu.

"Du wurdest voll zum Streber!" seufzte Sirius und Harry kicherte.

"Ekelhaft, nicht wahr?" gickelte er. Die beiden Plünderer schmunzelten und warteten gespannt dass er weitermachte. "Dann kam der Brief von Gringotts. Dein letzter Wille sollte verlesen werden." wurde Harry wieder ernst und sah Sirius scheu in die Augen.

"Du bist auch jetzt mein Erbe, Welpe. Ich bin nie dazu gekommen eine eigene Familie zu gründen. Vorher war ich etwas zu äh... flatterhaft und dann kam ja Halloween." zog Sirius eine Grimasse.

"Dann wird es jetzt Zeit das du daran etwas änderst. Warte, du stehst aber nicht auf Männer, oder?" runzelte Harry die Stirn.

"Remus! Er hat uns durchschaut!" ächzte Sirius und lehnte sich zärtlich an seinen besten Freund. Remus wurde rot und gab Sirius einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Trottel! Keine Angst, Welpe. Sirius steht nur auf Frauen." lachte Remus leise.

"Woher willst du das wissen, Moony?" funkelten Sirius' Augen und drängte sich noch dichter an ihn.

"Hmm, soll ich dich küssen um es zu beweisen?" fragte Remus gelassen und beugte sich vor. Mit einem Quieken wich Sirius im letzten Moment zurück und Harry fiel fast vor Kichern vom Stuhl.

"Bäähhh! Ich konnte fast deine Lippen fühlen, Moony." schauderte Sirius dramatisch was die anderen beiden nur noch mehr lachen ließ. "Ja, ja! Lacht nur!" schmollte er anfangs, bis er dann selbst lachen musste. "Du warst aber wirklich überzeugend Moony. Einen Moment habe ich wirklich geglaubt du küsst mich! Vielleicht stehst ja du auf Kerle?" grinste er.

"Und wenn es so wäre?" meinte Remus ruhig.

"Äh, ist das dein Ernst, Alter? Ähh, nun gut. Dann ist es eben so." fing sich Sirius wieder.

"Kein Angst, Padfoot. Remus steht auf eine ganz gewisse Frau!" lächelte Harry.

"Wer?" kam es unisono.

"Im Moment ist sie noch im zweiten Jahr. Wartet es nur ab!" kicherte der Junge.

"Eine aus dem zweiten Jahrgang? Moony, du Schmutzfink! Kleine Mädchen zu verführen!" grinste Sirius teuflisch und Remus wurde tiefrot.

"Das war unter der Gürtellinie, Siri!" mahnte Harry leise.

"Sorry, Bruder." entschuldigte sich Sirius verlegen. "Du wirst uns nicht verraten wer sie ist?" fragte er dann Harry gespannt und auch Remus beugte sich neugierig vor.

"Nein, ich hoffe aber, dass du sie treffen wirst, Moony. Sie ist eine tolle Frau und eine sehr gute Freundin von mir. Zumindest war sie es. Beinahe wie eine große Schwester!" lächelte Harry wehmütig als er an Tonks dachte.

"Was ist mit dir, Welpe? Irgendein Mädchen am Horizont?" fragte Sirius spielerisch und zuckte zusammen als er die Trauer sah die auf einmal Harrys kleines Gesicht überschattete. "Oh, Scheiße. Vergiss die Frage!" schluckte er.

"Schon gut, Padfoot. Ja, es gab da jemand. Ein Mädchen, dass ich sehr liebte und sie mich. Sie war mit unserem Kind schwanger als sie getötet wurde!" verblasste Harrys Stimme und er verbarg sein Antlitz hinter seinen Händen.

"Scheiße! Scheiße!" hauchte Sirius erschüttert und sah Remus Hilfesuchend an. 

Dieser zögerte nicht und ging zu Harry und zog den Jungen aus dem Stuhl. Anfangs wehrte sich Harry aber gab dann nach als ihn der Werwolf in seinen Armen hielt. Es dauerte nur einen Moment und er anfing zu weinen. Sirius kam mit hinzu und umarmte die beiden wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben. Gut 20 Minuten standen sie so dort, bis Harrys Weinen langsam in ein leises Schluchzen überging und zu einem gelegentlichen Schniefen wurde.

"Geht es wieder?" fragte Remus weich.

"Ja! (Schnüffel) Sorry! (Schnüffel)" kam es verschnupft und mit dicker Stimme. Für Harry war der Schmerz über Lunas Tod noch frisch in Erinnerung, denn es war für ihn gerade mal gute 15 Monate her.

"Du hast keinen Grund dich zu entschuldigen, Harry. Keinen!" versicherte ihm Sirius traurig.

"Wir legen am besten eine kleine Pause ein! Okay?" schlug Remus vor. 

"Machen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang am Strand!" nickte Sirius.

"Der Strand?" hob Harry seinen Kopf an und wischte sich über die roten, verweinten Augen.

"Worauf warten wir!" lächelte Remus und ging noch mit Harry auf dem Arm los. Es waren ja nur ein paar Schritte durch den Garten bis sie ins Freie traten. Das Meer war nur gut 15 Meter entfernt und Harry sah sich neugierig um. Die Wellen brachen in der Brandung und das hin und her, hatte etwas Hypnotisches.

"Lass mich bitte hinunter, Moony!" bat er den Werwolf.

"Sicher?" fragte Remus und Harry nickte bestimmt.

"Ziehe deine Schuhe aus, Prongslet. Es gibt nichts schöneres als barfuss durch die Brandung zu laufen!" lächelte Sirius.

"Au ja!" nickte Harry eifrig und im Nu flogen Schuhe und Socken nur so davon. Ja, das machte wirklich Spaß. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und der Sand unter seinen Sohlen weich wie Samt. Die beiden Männer beobachten voller Wunder wie Harry über den Strand wetzte.

"Jetzt reagiert er wieder wie ein kleiner Junge. Es ist manchmal echt verwirrend!" raunte Sirius seinem besten Freund zu.

"Du bist nicht der einzige dem es so geht, Padfoot. Aber du musst ihm nur in die Augen sehen wenn er erzählt und du weißt, dass du kein Kind vor dir hast." erwiderte Remus nachdenklich.

"Ich weiß!" seufzte Sirius schwer und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ich will, dass seine Augen wieder leuchten, so wie jetzt. Er wird nie die Unschuld eines Kindes haben und das möchte mich vor Verzweifelung heulen lassen. Was sollen wir nur tun, Moony?" wischte er sich verstohlen über die Augen.

"Für ihn da sein wenn er uns braucht." antwortete der Werwolf. 

"WOW! Das macht soviel Spaß!" kam Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die beiden Männer zugeschossen. 

"Mach langsam, Welpe. Nicht dass du... äh, zu spät!" lachte Sirius bellend, als Harry ins straucheln geriet und bauchüber ins Wasser fiel.

"Oh Shit!" jammerte Harry und erhob sich mühselig. "Bäh, Sand! Bäh!" spuckte er die Sandkörner aus und zog dabei unglaubliche Grimassen. "Iiihhh! Ein Wurm!" quietschte Harry und wurde grün im Gesicht.

"Merlin! Dein Gesichtsausdruck...!" krümmte sich Sirius vor Lachen und hielt sich an Remus fest den es aber kaum besser erging.

"Das ist nicht witzig!" schimpfte Harry und stemmte seine Fäuste in die Hüften.

"Doch. Und wie!" keuchte Sirius krampfhaft.

"Irgendwie schon!" kicherte Remus mit hochrotem Gesicht.

"Na wartet!" kniff Harry die Augen zusammen und streckte die Hand aus. Ehe die beiden reagieren konnten hatte er sie angeliftet und über das Wasser schweben lassen.

"Bloody Shit. Lass uns sofort runter Harry!" rief Sirius panisch.

"Ach! Wirklich? Soll ich?" fragte Harry süß.

"JA!" rief Sirius.

"NEIN!" brüllte hingegen Remus der nach unten sah.

"Zu spät!" kicherte der Junge und gab die beiden frei. Mit einem mächtigen Spritzer tauchten die beiden Männer ins Wasser ein und kamen prustend wieder zum Vorschein.

"Das gibt Krieg!" knurrte Sirius und watete mühselig auf den Strand zu.

"Fangt mich doch. Fangt mich doch!" sang Harry spöttisch und lief lachend los auch wenn er sich ein wenig schwach auf den Beinen fühlte, da der Zauber einiges an Kraft genommen hatte.

In der nächsten halben Stunde schallte der Strand vor Lachen und Flüchen wieder als Harry den beiden Plünderern eine Wasser und Kitzelschlacht lieferte. Er war mit seiner stablosen Magie etwas im Vorteil aber die beiden Männer schenkten ihm nichts. Pitschnass und völlig außer Atem brachen die drei dann auf dem warmen Sand zusammen und lagen japsend dort.

"Merlin. So. Viel. Spaß. Hatte. Ich. Seit. Ewigkeiten. Nicht. Mehr!" brachte Harry mühselig hervor.

"Huh-huh!" erwiderte Sirius geschafft.

"Remus, was meinst du dazu?" fragte Harry nach einigen Minuten freundschaftlicher Stille. Doch nur ein leises Schnarchen kam als Antwort.

"Voll weggepennt!" grinste Sirius und richtete sich langsam auf. 

"Mmm, er liegt so einladend dort!" gickelte Harry und seine Augen funkelten.

"Ja, irgendwie schon!" wurde Sirius' Grinsen breiter.

Remus erwachte gut eine Viertelstunde später und fragte sich einen Augenblick wo er war. Ach ja, der Strand. Lächelnd machte er die Augen auf und blinzelte in die Sonne. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst aber er kam im Moment nicht darauf.

"Padfoot? Harry?" fragte er und sah sich um. Die beiden mussten ihn zurück gelassen haben. Mmm, was war denn so nass? Blitzschnell setzte er sich auf und wurde blass. Er saß splitternackt am Strand und war bunt bemalt. 

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HARRY JAMES POTTER! WENN ICH EUCH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE!" brüllte er los und er konnte unterdrücktes Lachen von der Terrasse hören.

"Äh, Moony! Da kommen Leute!" rief Harry.

"WIE? WAS?" sah sich Remus panisch um und tatsächlich konnte er etwas entfernt einige Leute auf ihn zukommen sehen. "AHH!" sprang er panisch auf und bedeckte sich mühselig bevor er auf den Garten zuhastete. Wie ein Blitz verschwand er hinter ein paar Büschen und kam dann zur Terrasse wo ihn Sirius schon mit einem Bademantel und mit einem breiten Grinsen erwartete.

"Sehr witzig Leute!" knurrte Remus.

"Also, wir haben gelacht!" kicherte Harry.

"Ich gehe duschen!" raffte Remus seine Würde und den Bademantel um seinen schmalen Körper und verschwand ins Haus.

Hinter seinem Rücken gaben sich die beiden die Fünf und zwinkerten sich zu. Sie wussten, dass sie Remus' Rache erwarten durften aber das war es wert gewesen. 

"Alles in Ordnung, Moony?" fragte Harry als der Werwolf gut eine Viertelstunde später wieder erschien.

"Aber ja!" erwiderte Remus freundlich.

"Oho." murmelte Sirius gewarnt.

"Kommen wir wieder auf ernstere Themen zurück!" seufzte Harry und machte eine einladende Geste. "Also, es war der Sommer '96 und er neigte sich dem Ende zu. Inzwischen hatte ich meine ersten Erfolge mit stabloser Magie erreicht und war dementsprechend motiviert. Als das Schuljahr anfing, stürzte ich mich tiefer in die Ausbildung die jetzt auch von Dumbledore ergänzt wurde. Ich möchte euch nicht damit langweilen was ich alles gelernt habe aber eines muss ich erwähnen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an das verzauberte Tagebuch, dessen Geist Ginny besessen hatte?" sah er zu den beiden Männern. 

"Natürlich. Die Kammer des Schreckens. Als könnten wir das vergessen!" nickte Sirius aufmerksam.

"Dieses Tagebuch war ein Horcrux. Sagt euch das was?" fragte Harry gespannt.

"Nein, leider nicht!" überlegte Sirius nicht lange.

"Ein Horcrux? Das ist dunkelste Magie, Harry. Oh, mein Gott. Du willst doch nicht damit sagen dass Du-weißt-schon-wer Horcruxe erschaffen hat!" wurde Remus leichenblass.

"Leider Moony!" nickte Harry düster. 

"Hey! Klärt mich mal bitte auf. Was ist denn ein Horcrux?" rief Sirius.

"Voldemort hat seine Seele aufgesplittert und dies ist der Grund dafür, warum er damals, als er mich töten wollte, nicht gestorben ist. Um ihn zu besiegen, müssen erst die Horcruxe aufgespürt und vernichtet werden." klärte ihn Harry auf.

"Allmächtiger! Er ist also wirklich unsterblich?" ächzte Sirius erschüttert.

"Mehr oder weniger. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er mit jedem Horcrux den er erschuf, auch immer unmenschlicher wurde. Er war schon als junger Mann böse aber dann wurde er immer gnadenloser. Habt ihr euch nie gefragt, warum all diese Gräueltaten, wenn er sein Ziel auch anders erreicht hätte? Überlegt doch mal. Voldemort hatte die Unterstützung der meisten alten Familien die auch das sagen im Zaubergarmot haben. Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen seine Ziele auch politisch zu erreichen. Doch er WOLLTE Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Er ergötzt sich an dem Schmerz und dem Leiden der Menschen." leuchteten Harrys Augen eindringlich.

"So habe das noch nie gesehen!" murmelte Sirius nachdenklich. "Aber es ist einleuchtend." nickte er dann grimmig.

"Aber was ist mit seinen Anhängern? Warum folgen sie ihm so willig?" fragte Remus.

"Das dunkle Zeichen, Remus. Es vergiftet ihren Verstand und ihre Seelen und was sie nicht wissen ist, dass Voldemort über das dunkle Zeichen ihre Magie und Lebenskraft anzapft. Je länger du dabei bist, umso ähnlicher wirst du deinem Meister!" erwiderte Harry.

"Kann es beseitigt werden?" wollte der Werwolf wissen.

"Ja, es ist möglich. Voldemort benutzt Parselzunge für den Zauber. Ich bin der einzige der das dunkle Zeichen wohl beiseitigen kann." erklärte Harry.

"Hast du einen bestimmten Grund für diese Frage, Moony?" wunderte sich Sirius.

"Äh, eigentlich schon. Severus!" gab Remus zu.

"Was! Sniffelus? Komm schon Moony. Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Er ist ein Schleimiger Bastard und ein Slytherin!" rief Sirius wütend. 

"Er ist aber auch ein Spion für den Orden des Phönix, Onkel Siri!" warf Harry ein.

"Er ist was?" quiekte Sirius verblüfft.

"Ha, ich wusste es!" rief Remus wissend.

"Wo ist er überhaupt?" schüttelte sich Sirius.

"Er ist der Tranksmeister von Hogwarts!" grinste Harry als er das Unbehagen seines Paten sah.

"Merlin. Das wird ja immer besser!" stöhnte dieser auf.

"Und er hat Dumbledore am Ende des sechsten Jahres ermordet!" ließ Harry die Bombe platzen.

"WAS!" sprangen die beiden erschüttert auf.

"Setzt euch wieder!" sagte Harry scharf und die beiden gehorchten sofort. "Sehr brav!" kicherte der Junge zufrieden.

"Komm schon. Was ist passiert?" forderte Sirius heiß.

"Dann hört mal gut zu!" fing Harry an und erzählte von dem Todesserangriff und den Auftrag den Draco erhalten hatte. Und wie es letztendlich dazu kam, dass Severus Snape zum Mörder an Albus Dumbledore wurde.

"Das ist starker Tobak!" flüsterte Remus erschüttert.

"Malfoy!" verzog hingegen Sirius verächtlich den Mund.

"Urteile nicht zu schnell, Sirius Black!" hielt Harry kühl dagegen und hob die Hand als Sirius aufbegehren wollte. "Draco Malfoy war eine unbezahlbare Hilfe gegen Voldemort. Er hat sein Leben riskiert um mir zu helfen und verlor es auch dabei!" schob Harry das Kinn vor und erzählte von Dracos Schicksal.

"Scheiße. Ich glaube, mir wird übel!" würgte Sirius.

"Und ich hatte gerade noch so schönen Hunger!" ächzte Remus und winkte ab.

"Draco Malfoy war um Klassen besser als sein Vater. Ja, er war ihm ähnlich. Aber nur in seiner Arroganz und dessen Rassismus. Schlimm genug, aber er war kein mörderischer Bastard wie sein alter Herr. Hmm, wir könnten ihn retten, wenn wir ihn jetzt schon aus diesen Lebensumständen befreien würden!" überlegte Harry laut.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?" hob Sirius die Augenbrauen.

"Nicht ich, sondern du wirst das tun, mein Lieber!" lächelte Harry. 

"Ach ne. Und wie, oh großer Meister?" erwiderte Sirius ironisch.

"Nenn mich bloß nie wieder Meister!" zischte Harrys und seine Augen wurden kalt wie Eis. Sirius schauderte. "Zu viele Erinnerungen an Tom! Ich... sorry für die Reaktion, Onkel Siri." erklärte der Junge etwas verlegen.

"Schon gut, ich verstehe. Also, erleuchte mich." nickte Sirius.

"Du wirst dazu den Titel annehmen müssen den du bisher abgelehnt hast. Als Oberhaupt deiner Familie hast du die Möglichkeit, da Narcissa Malfoy eine geborene Black ist. Ganz einfach!" sagte Harry ruhig.

Sirius guckte ihn aus großen Augen ungläubig an. "Aber ich will den Scheißtitel nicht!" brüllte er dann los.

"Manchmal ist er wirklich kindisch!" zuckte Remus entschuldigend die Schultern.

"Ja, ich sehe es!" erwiderte Harry im Plauderton.

"Ich will nicht!" schmollte Sirius und schob tatsächlich die Unterlippe vor.

"Ach, komm schon Siri. Bitte, bitte, bitte!" bettelte Harry mit großen Augen und sein Pate stöhnte als er dem Blick nicht ausweichen konnte. Als Harry auf seinen Schoss krabbelte hatte er schon verloren.

"Verdammt, Welpe. Für den Blick bräuchtest du eigentlich einen Waffenschein!" ächzte Sirius Black geschlagen.

"Danke, Siri. Du wirst es nicht bereuen!" lächelte Harry und tätschelte zärtlich Sirius' Wange.

"Volle Breitseite! Hund versenkt!" grinste Remus und freute sich diebisch, dass es diesmal sein Freund war den es erwischt hatte. 

"Haha, Wolf!" knurrte Sirius und funkelte seinen Freund an der den Blick ungerührt erwiderte. Er seufzte tief und nickte dann. "Ich werde es in die Wege leiten. Mmmh, das wird Lucius sicher nicht erfreuen. Ha, ich denke es wird mir Spaß machen!" änderte sich seine Laune erheblich und ein leichtes Grinsen krümmte seine Mundwinkel. Oh ja, das würde Lucius Malfoy die Wand hochjagen.

"Ich wusste, dass du die Sonnenseiten sehen würdest!" kicherte Harry und kuschelte sich an seinen Paten.

"Du hast mich geschickt eingewickelt, Welpe!" lachte Sirius sein unverwechselbares Lachen und drückte den Jungen an sich.

"Anders kommt man dir nicht bei!" gickelte Harry und Remus lachte amüsiert.

"Bengel!" schmunzelte Padfoot. Harry blieb auf Sirius' Schoss und erzählte nun weiter. Er ließ jetzt einiges aus, da er hoffte, dass es nicht wieder so passieren würde, aber er erwähnte die Horcruxe die er und seine Freunde gefunden hatten.

"Diese müssen wir in den nächsten Jahren finden und zerstören. Das ist unabdingbar damit ich Voldemort vernichten kann. Leider werden wir bis zu meinem vierten Jahr warten müssen damit er körperlich erscheint. Aber wir werden einiges ändern. Es ist nicht nötig dass Ginny Weasley erneut von Tom besessen werden muss. Das Tagebuch kann auch so zerstört werden." überlegte Harry.

"Es ist aber nicht so einfach einen Horcrux zu vernichten wenn ich mich richtig erinnere!" brummte Remus.

"Für einen Zauberer vielleicht aber nicht für einen Magier." lächelte Harry.

"Es hat seit vielen Jahrhunderten keinen Magier mehr gegeben, Harry!" widersprach Remus ernst.

"Das ist nicht mehr gültig. Ich bin ein Schattenmagier!" gab Harry zu. "Mach den Mund wieder zu, Siri!" schmunzelte er und hob mit einem hörbaren Laut Sirius' Unterkiefer wieder an. 

"Sch... Schattenmagier. Das ist nur eine Legende!" flüsterte Sirius ungläubig.

"Keine Legende, Padfoot. Aber es hat seit rund 3000 Jahren keinen mehr gegeben!" verbesserte ihn Remus, der ja ungemein belesen war.

"Wie mächtig bist du wirklich, Welpe?" fasste sich Sirius mühselig und Harry verschob sich verlegen auf seinen Schoss. 

"Im Moment etwa gleichstark wie Dumbledore. Wahrscheinlich aber ein wenig darunter. Das liegt jedoch daran, dass mein magischer Kern erst noch ein wenig wachsen muss. Warte ab, bis ich nach Hogwarts komme, dann rockt es aber." gab Harry leise zu.

"Es rockt?" hob Remus amüsiert die Augenbrauen.

"Muggelausdruck!" grinste Harry flüchtig.

"Heilige Scheiße. Ich halte einen kleinen Schattenmagier in meinen Armen!" murmelte Sirius fassungslos.

"Yep!" kicherte sein Patenkind. "Ich hoffe es erschrickt dich nicht, Sirius?" wurde er besorgt. 

"Wie? Quatsch. Natürlich nicht. Es macht mich vielmehr stolz. Denke doch daran wie viele Streiche du mit deinen Fähigkeiten spielen kannst!" erleuchteten sich Sirius Augen.

"War mir klar, dass du den Nutzen sofort siehst!" schüttelte Remus grinsend den Kopf.

"Na hör mal. Ich bin ein Plünderer. Natürlich entgeht mir so etwas nicht!" meinte Sirius herablassend und winkte gnädig in Remus Richtung.

"Warum überrascht mich das nicht!" murmelte Harry und fing an zu lachen. Zufrieden kuschelte er sich an Sirius' Brust.

"Ich weiß, dass deine Eltern auf dich sehr stolz wären, Harry. Ich bin es auf jeden Fall!" sagte Sirius weich und streichelte über den wilden Haarschopf seines Patenkindes.

"Danke, Padfoot. Das bedeutet mir viel!" seufzte Harry leise.

"Machen wir einen Plan was wir die nächsten Jahre zu erledigen haben!" wurde Remus wieder sachlich.

"Überlass es Remus uns wieder an die Kandare zu nehmen!" flüsterte Sirius in Harrys Ohr. 

"Ja, aber er hat Recht. Es ist nur vernünftig!" meinte Harry und löste sich wieder von Sirius. Er wusste, dass er bei den beiden in guten Händen war und er sah der Zukunft etwas gelassener entgegen.

"Nun gut. Machen wir einen Plan!" sah Harry seine beiden ehrenamtlichen Onkel an.

"Als erstes sollten wir dich von einen kompetenten Heiler untersuchen lassen, Welpe. Du bist selbst für dein junges Alter etwas... öh, unterentwickelt!" fing Remus an aufzuzählen.

"Danke!" schnaubte Harry spöttisch.

"Er hat Recht und du weißt es. Keine Widerworte, Harry. DAS ist nicht verhandelbar!" stimmte Sirius ernst zu.

"Ich weiß ja!" murmelte Harry verlegen.

"Gut. Wenn dies erledigt ist, werden wir deine Erziehung vervollständigen. Ich weiß, dass du viel Wissen angesammelt hast, aber du hast, bedingt durch den Krieg, Defizite. Sehe ich das falsch?" machte Remus weiter. 

"Nein, sicher nicht. Der Vorschlag ist gut, Moony. Mir fehlen grundsätzliche Kenntnisse in der Zauberer und Purblutetikette. Herbologie und ein Auffrischungskurs in Mathematik würde auch nicht schaden. Dazu würde ich gerne meine Lateinkenntnisse vertiefen. Hmm, was noch? Ah ja, etwas vorgesetzte Ausbildung in den Heilungskünsten wird sicher nicht verkehrt sein!" runzelte Harry die Stirn.

"In Etikette kann ich dich unterrichten. Mathe fällt sicher in Moonys Bereich, ebenso wie Uralte Runen und auch Herbologie. Ich kann hingegen auch noch Tränke beisteuern. Vertrau mir, ich bin gut darin." wackelte Sirius mit den Augenbrauen.

"Das ist wahr. Padfoot war stets für die Tränke bei unseren Streichen verantwortlich. Auch wenn er es sicher nicht gerne hören wird. Er ist mindestens so brillant wie Severus." nickte Remus.

"Ein paar Fremdsprachen wären auch nicht schlecht. Wenn wir schon in Frankreich leben dann möchte ich auch die Sprache sprechen." warf Harry ein.

"Kein Problem. Für diese Fälle können wir immer einen Tutor einstellen. Am Geld soll es sicherlich nicht scheitern." brummte Sirius. "Was mich zum folgenden bringt. Moony, du bist als Tutor eingestellt und wirst ein dementsprechendes Honorar beziehen!" verkündete er.

"Das will ich nicht!" wehrte Remus sofort ab.

"Papperlapapp. Du weißt, dass hier dein Stolz nicht angebracht ist, mein Freund. Du musst schließlich von etwas leben und so haben wir dich gleichzeitig in unserer Nähe!" hielt Sirius dagegen. 

"Komm schon Moony. Bitte!" nickte Harry eifrig. 

"Also gut!" gab Remus relativ schnell nach und Sirius wurde misstrauisch, was wiederum Remus nicht entging. "Hey, ich will ja auch bleiben!" lächelte er schief.

"Oh, dann ist es abgemacht!" freute sich Sirius.

"Yeah! So muss es sein!" jubelte Harry.

"Die nächsten paar Jahre werden heftig, Guys. Ihr wisst das!" rieb sich Sirius Black die Hände.

"Aber es wird sich lohnen und die Zaubererwelt wird nicht wissen was sie schlägt, wenn wir Harry auf sie loslassen." grinste Remus.

"Wahnsinn!" hauchte Sirius andächtig und schien sich an etwas zu erinnern. "Hey, du hast doch mein Vermögen angesprochen. Warum, Kleiner?" wandte er sich an Harry.

"Ach das. Ich möchte, dass du für mich den Täglichen Propheten kaufst. Ganz einfach." winkte Harry lässig ab.

Sirius starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und schluckte.

"Klar, wenn es sonst nichts ist!" schüttelte er den Kopf. 

"Vertrau mir Siri. Es wird vieles vereinfachen." fing Harry an, hinterlistig zu grinsen.

"In was sind wir nur hineingeraten, Moony?" murmelte Sirius gespielt erschüttert. 

"Wir werden es abwarten müssen, mein Freund!" raunte Remus zurück.

Tut das nur, dachte Harry bei sich. Ihr werdet euch wundern.

TBC...

A/N: Das nächste Update gibt es nächste Woche. Und bitte, reviewt schön fleißig. Resonanz von meinen Lesern ist wie wie eine frische Brise Luft für mich.


	8. Kapitel 7

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Wow. Es freut mich ungemein, dass ich so positive Resonanz von euch erhalte. Ein dickes Dankeschön, an dieser Stelle, an Osiris Black und auch Ina bei FF.de für die regelmäßigen Reviews. Es ist schön, solch treue Leser zu haben. Tja, letzthin sagte ich noch, dass dieses Kapitel weniger als 4000 Worte habe? Was soll ich sagen. Nachdem ich noch etwas daran herumgebessert habe, wurden es doch mehr als 5000. In diesem Kapitel werden die nächsten drei Jahre behandelt. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Marius

ooOOoo

KAPITEL 7

Die nächsten paar Monate gingen wie rasend vorbei und ehe sich Harry versah, stand sein 7. Geburtstag vor der Tür. Wie angedroht hatten ihn Sirius und Remus zu einen der bekanntesten Heiler Frankreichs geschleppt und die Diagnose war wie erwartet. Durch die Mangelernährung hatte Harry einen Rückstand, der aber innerhalb eines Jahres leicht aufzuholen wäre, wie ihnen Monsieur Calombe versicherte.

"Sie sind rechtzeitig mit dem Kind zu mir gekommen, Monsieur Noir. Die Tränke sind zwar etwas teuer, aber es ist allemal lohnend!" meinte der alte Heiler beruhigend.

"Du hast es gehört, Kleiner!" war Sirius zufrieden.

Super, noch mehr Tränke die wie die Fußsohlen eines Trolls schmecken, würgte Harry innerlich aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Vor allem nicht als Monsieur Calombe beiläufig erwähnte, dass Harry bestimmt einmal die respektable Größe von gut 1,82 erreichen würde. Rund 10cm mehr als vorher. Das besiegelte es für Harry.

Aber noch erschüttender war eine weitere Diagnose die Calombe stellte. Er wiederholte den Test dreimal bevor er sich aufgeregt an Sirius wandte.

"Es dürfte eigentlich nicht möglich sein, aber ihr Patensohn hat... er hat zwei magische Kerne die anscheinend langsam fusionieren. Mir ist in meiner ganzen Laufbahn als Heiler noch nie so etwas untergekommen." schüttelte er verblüfft den Kopf.

"Zwei Kerne?" riss Sirius die Augen auf und wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Harry, der nur mit den schmalen Schultern zuckte. "Wird es ihn beeinträchtigen?" fragte er den Heiler.

"Eher das Gegenteil, Monsieur. Der Junge wird nach beendeter Fusion einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Gegenwart sein. Wirklich erstaunlich." versicherte ihm Heiler Calombe.

"Warum muss das Außergewöhnliche immer mir passieren?" brummte Harry.

"Ich kann mich doch auf ihre Diskretion verlassen?" fragte Sirius den Heiler leise und reichte ihm einen schweren Beutel mit Galeonen.

"Selbstverständlich Monsieur Noir. Selbstverständlich." erwiderte Calombe geschmeidig.

Also nahm Harry rund 8 Monate mit widerwilliger Begeisterung regelmäßig Tränke ein und am Ende dieser Zeit zeigten sich die ersten Ergebnisse. Er hatte nun in etwa die Größe seiner Altersgenossen erreicht und freute sich ungemein. Parallel lief dazu sein Unterricht. Sirius hatte wie versprochen einen Französischlehrer für Harry eingestellt, der ihm auch gleichzeitig Latein lehrte. Alles in einem war Harry gut ausgelastet. Es war aber nicht so, dass er nur büffelte. Absolut nicht. Seine beiden Wächter achteten sehr darauf, dass er auch jede Menge Spaß hatte. Harry ging auch viel schwimmen, nachdem ihm Sirius Schwimmunterricht erteilt hatte und nach gut einem Jahr war Harry braungebrannt und wirklich gut in Form für einen fast 7jährigen.

Sirius Black trat auch, wie abgemacht, sein Erbe als Lord Black an und übernahm die Leitung als Oberhaupt seiner Familie. Einer seiner ersten Handlungen als neuer Lord Black, war die Verstoßung von Bellatrix Lestrange und die Wiedereingliederung von Andromeda Tonks in die Familie. Harry lernte die junge Tonks kennen und war erstaunt wie anders sie aussah. Doch schusselig war sie schon als junges Mädchen, stellte er amüsiert fest. Tonks selbst, schloss den Jungen sofort in ihr Herz und sah ihn als kleinen Bruder an, was Harry nur glücklich machte. Und die dreizehnjährige Nymphadora schwärmte für den jungen schlanken Mann, der bei ihren Cousin wohnte. Remus selbst, nahm sie noch nicht so richtig wahr, aber bereits jetzt war abzusehen, dass ihn eines Tages Tonks wohl einfangen würde. Und Harry würde sich nicht zu schade sein und den Matchmaker spielen, nahm er sich vor.

Die Scheidung von Narcissa Malfoy hingegen war eine etwas delikatere Angelegenheit. Sirius nahm insgeheim Verbindung mit seiner Cousine auf und war ehrlich überrascht, als sie ihm nach ihren zweiten Treffen gestand, dass sie mehr als überglücklich wäre, in den Schoss der edlen und uralten Familie Black zurückkehren zu dürfen. Das war unerwartet aber erklärbar, wie Sirius Harry versicherte. Die Hochzeit mit Lucius war keine Liebesheirat, sondern eine arrangierte zwischen den Familien gewesen. Lucius war nicht sehr umgänglich, um es ein wenig zu beschönigen. Nur drei Pflichtbesuche in jetzt gut 8 Jahren Ehe. Wie sich herausstellte, stand Lucius eher auf junge Männer als auf junge Frauen. In der Zaubererwelt eher toleriert als in der Muggelwelt aber in diesem Fall Pech für Narcissa, die ihn aber zugegeben nicht liebte. Narcissa schaffte es, Draco dem Einfluss seines Vaters zu entziehen, was nicht ohne Kämpfe abging. Im Großen und Ganzen dauerte dieser Hickhack zwischen den Familien Black und Malfoy gut ein Jahr.

Nachdem Narcissa Black, wie sie nun wieder hieß, die Trennung vollzogen hatte, unterstützte Sirius sie mit einer jährlichen Apanage, die ihr und Draco ein gutes und dem Stand angemessenes Leben ermöglichen würde. Lucius verstieß daraufhin Draco als seinen Erben, aber zum Glück war der Knabe zu dem Zeitpunkt noch zu jung, um dies in all seinen Folgen zu realisieren. Cissy, wie sie Sirius ab und an nannte, blühte jetzt richtig auf und übernahm zu Harrys Grauen gelegentlich seine Lehren in den feinen Umgangsformen der alten Familien. Sie war in diesen Dingen sehr bewandert, was nicht verwunderte, wenn man bedachte, dass sie bis dato nichts anderes gemacht hatte. Harry lernte auch Draco zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon kennen und es entwickelte sich eine, am Anfang, scheue Freundschaft. Noch nicht eng, aber weit davon dessen, was einstmals zwischen den beiden war. Es war auf jeden Fall eine Verbesserung, wie sich Harry eingestehen musste.

-----------------------------------

Sein achtes Lebensjahr verlief fast genauso. Lernen, noch mehr Lernen und doch alles spielerisch und locker. Harry fühlte sich pudelwohl. Langsam war auch sein magischer Kern gewachsen, auch wenn er noch lange nicht die ursprüngliche Größe erreicht hatte. Aber seine Macht war jetzt schon höher als die seiner Lehrer.

Über die Weihnachtsferien, die sie in Sizilien verbrachten, lernte Sirius eine junge einheimische Hexe aus Palermo kennen und verliebte sich in sie. Ein Vierteljahr lang verhielt sich Sirius wie ein Schwachsinniger, da die junge Dame, Serena Venus DeMonte war ihr Name, ihn äußerst geschickt ignorierte. Serena war Anfang 20, unverheiratet und verdammt attraktiv. Ihr unverheirateter Status war aber auch der Grund dafür, dass sie sich mit ihrer Altgeformten Familie überworfen hatte. Ein unerhörtes Verhalten in den Augen einer alten sizilianischen Zaubererfamilie. Das Haar so schwarz wie das von Sirius und dunkle feurige Augen. Dazu ein Temperament das Harry sehr an Ginny oder Molly Weasley erinnerte. Eine enorme Intelligenz und jede Menge Humor rundeten ihre reiche Persönlichkeit ab. Harry gefiel sie gleich aber er hielt sich aus dieser Sache weitgehends heraus. Sein Pate musste selbst wissen was er wollte. Und Sirius wollte sie. Remus verriet Harry, dass die beiden ihn sehr an James und Lily erinnerten. Die hatten sich auch lange Zeit gefetzt, bevor sie erkannten, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

-----------------------------------

Sirius und Harry verzogen sich oft in das Trankslabor und versuchten den Wolfsbanntrank für Remus zu verbessern. Im ersten Jahr machten sie noch keine Fortschritte aber in Harrys neuntem Lebensjahr kam der erste kleine Durchbruch. Er würde Remus die Umwandlung sehr viel leichter und vor allem weniger schmerzhaft machen. Moony war erst skeptisch aber zu seiner Ehre nahm er den Trank ohne großen Widerstand ein. Als die Nacht vorbei ging und er sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte, kauerte er gut eine Minute regungslos am Boden und Sirius und Harry fürchteten schon, dass etwas schief gegangen sei. Das verstärkte sich als Remus den Kopf anhob und sie die Tränen sahen.

"Moony?" fragte Sirius zaghaft und tief besorgt.

"Es... es hat so gut wie gar nicht geschmerzt. So gut wie gar nicht. Es war fast mühelos!" stammelte Remus erschüttert.

"Pfuuh! Gott, ich dachte schon!" ächzte Harry erleichtert und ließ den Atem ab den er unbewusst angehalten hatte.

"Ich freue mich für dich, Moony. Ich freue mich!" zog Sirius Remus in seine Arme.

"Oh Mann, sucht euch ein Zimmer!" lästerte Harry und deutete auf Remus' nackten Körper.

"Oh, Shit. Das ist anders als es aussieht!" wurde Sirius rot. Harry grinste nur und dieses breite Grinsen trug er gut zwei Wochen mit sich, so sehr freute er sich für Remus.

Dies war auch das Jahr in dem sie ihren ersten Horcrux fanden, was relativ einfach war, da sich das Amulett von Slytherin noch immer im alten Stadthaus der Blacks befand. Mundungus Fletcher hatte ja noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, es auf die Seite zu schaffen und zu verhökern. Sirius war sehr überrascht als er erfuhr, dass es sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus gewesen war, der Voldemort entsagt und das Amulett gestohlen hatte.

Serena wurde immer häufiger an der französischen Riviera gesehen und auch Sirius verbrachte oft Wochenenden in Palermo. Zum Glück gab es ja Portschlüssel, die das Reisen zwischen den beiden Ländern erleichterten. Natürlich hatte sie Harry Potter schnell erkannt, aber sie machte kein großes Geschehen darum. Ein Umstand für den Harry sehr dankbar war. Die beiden freundeten sich sofort an und man hörte sie oft lachen. Serena hatte ein schönes Lachen, dessen reicher melodischer Klang das Haus erfüllte.

-----------------------------------

Als Harry seinen 10. Geburtstag feierte, hatten sie den Trank noch zweimal verbessert und dann die Ergebnisse unter Sirius' Namen veröffentlicht. Auch Harrys Mitwirkung war erwähnt worden, aber nur unter seinen Initialen. Der Junge wollte unbedingt vermeiden, noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erwerben. Sirius feixte unentwegt als er sich ausmalte, wie Severus Snape rotierte, wenn er das mitbekommen würde. Das steigerte sich noch, als Sirius von der englischen Trankmeisterinnung eine Ehrung und den Meistergrad verliehen bekam. Remus war dieser Aspekt gleichgültig. Vielmehr genoss er die Ergebnisse von nahezu drei Jahren harter Forschung und jeder Menge Gold die sie gekostet hatte. Seine Umwandlung verlief jetzt fast schmerzfrei und war so gut wie unblutig. Dazu behielt er die Gewalt über den Wolf. Remus war glücklich und schloss zum ersten Male, seit er als Kind gebissen wurde, einen inneren Frieden mit Moony. Er war im Gleichklang mit sich und man sah es ihm überdeutlich an. Gegangen war der müde Mann, der älter als seine Jahre aussah.

Harry hingegen war ebenso fleißig gewesen und sprach jetzt fließend Französisch, Italienisch und Deutsch und beherrschte mühelos Latein. In den magischen Fächern hatte er in den Bereichen Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste inzwischen Meisterreife erreicht. Zumindest behauptete dies Remus. In uralten Runen war Harry schon sehr beschlagen gewesen und er vertiefte seine Kenntnisse. In Arithmetik, unerlässlich für die Schaffung neuer Zaubersprüche oder Banne, schaffte er sich solide Grundlagen. Ja, Harry war wirklich fleißig und überraschte oft seine Tutoren mit seinem Eifer und der Freude am Lernen.

"Wenn Hermine dies sehen würde...!" konnte man ihn oft murmeln hören.

Harry hatte schon vor der Rückreise in der Zeit seine Animagusform gefunden aber er wollte warten bis er älter war, bevor er eine Umwandlung vollzog. Seine beiden Onkel hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt als er ihnen verriet dass er sogar zwei Formen beherrschte. Eine normale und eine magische Form. Zu ihrem Leidwesen wollte er sie ihnen nicht verraten und grinste nur stets, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprachen. Remus war sich sicher, dass zumindest eine der Formen, die eines Vogels war. Dafür flog Harry einfach zu gerne. Doch Harry hüllte sich in Schweigen.

Die Beziehung zwischen Sirius und Serena machte enorme Fortschritte, auch wenn sich die beiden oft voller Leidenschaft stritten. Sie kam in diesem Jahr immer häufiger an die Riviera und war stets ein gern gesehener Gast in der Villa Noir. Serena war eine Meisterin in Herbologie und wurde der Anlaufpunkt, wenn Harry Fragen im Bereich der magischen Pflanzen hatte. Als sich das Jahr dem Ende zuneigte, überraschte Sirius alle, als er Serena, vor Harry und Remus, einen Antrag machte. Gut eine Minute ließ sie ihn zappeln bevor sie ihn erhörte und annahm. Der folgende Kuss ließ Harry tief erröten aber er schaffte es nicht die Augen von diesem Anblick loszureißen. Sie waren ein schönes Paar.

"Ich freue mich so für euch!" sprang ihn Harry an als die beiden endlich Luft holen mussten.

"Danke, Harry!" strahlte Sirius und ächzte als Remus die beiden in eine Knochenzermalmende Umarmung zog.

"Süßer Merlin. Sirius Black im Hafen der Ehe. Dass ich das noch erleben darf." grinste Remus. "Serena, willkommen in unserer Familie!" wandte er sich dann an die junge Sizilianerin.

"Danke Remy!" lächelte sie warm.

"Wir heiraten so schnell wie möglich!" verkündete Sirius dann atemlos.

"So?" zog Serena eine ihrer feinen Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich habe jetzt zwei Jahre gewartet. Lange genug!" schenkte er ihr einen tiefen Blick in die Augen.

"Der Mai ist ein schöner Monat für das Heiraten!" wurde ihre Stimme leicht heiser und ein tiefes Feuer schien in ihren Augen zu brennen.

"Oh, Serena!" stöhnte Sirius und sein Blick wurde glasig.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden uns noch registrieren!" flüsterte Harry Remus zu.

"Nein, wir sind vergessen. Das ging aber schnell!" meinte Remus spöttisch.

Der Jahreswechsel war dieses Mal besonders schön für unsere kleine Familie. Nicht nur, dass sie zwei weitere Horcruxe gefunden und bei Gringotts deponiert hatten. Sie hatten auch ihre Familie um eine weitere Person erweitert. Serena ergänzte die drei perfekt. Remus sagte natürlich sofort erfreut zu, als ihn sein bester Freund darum bat, sein Trauzeuge zu sein.

Ja, es war ein gutes Jahr gewesen, auch wenn die Jagd nach den Horcruxen sich als ziemlich nervenaufreibend herausstellte

-----------------------  
Rückblende:

Der zweite, von ihnen gesuchte Horcrux, Helga Hufflepuffs Goldene Tasse, hatte Tom in dem Waisenhaus versteckt, in dem er damals aufwuchs. Warum er gerade diesen Ort als Versteck für ein Stück seiner Seele wählte, würde wohl immer ein Geheimnis bleiben und Harry hatte nicht vor, Riddle danach zu fragen.

Es war wieso verwunderlich, dass diese Institution so lange existiert hatte und erst vor kurzem aufgegeben wurde.

Es war ein kühler Herbsttag, als Harry und die beiden Plünderer zu einer verwahrlosten Gasse, ganz in der Nähe zu dem Heim, apparierten. Nur wenige hundert Meter weiter, befand sich das St. Anna Heim für Waisen und verlassene Kinder.

"Meine Güte. Dies ist wirklich ein Heim für Kinder gewesen?" konnte es Sirius nicht fassen. "Es wirkt von außen so trostlos wie Askaban!" stellte er erschüttert fest.

Harry seufzte und musste seinem Paten Recht geben. Es war trostlos und die Zeit hatte ihr übriges getan. Der Putz blätterte überall ab und die Fenster wirkten trübe. Die im Erdgeschoss waren sogar vergittert und sorgten dafür, dass die Fassade so abweisend und grimmig wie eine alte Festung wirkte.

"Hier ist also Riddle groß geworden!" murmelte Remus bedrückt.

"Jetzt verstehe ich deine Beweggründe für die Stiftung wesentlich besser!" meinte Sirius und zog Harry an sich.

Dies war einer der Punkte, den Harry in seine Planung mit einbezogen hatte. Um solch eine Entwicklung, wie in Tom Riddles Fall künftig zu vermeiden, war eine Stiftung gegründet worden. Es gab immer wieder magische Kinder, die in Waisenhäuser endeten. Sie zu finden, war relativ einfach. Jedes magisch begabte Kind, tauchte in den Journalen von Hogwarts auf. Die Aufgabe der Stiftung war es nun, diesen neuen Namen auf der Liste nachzugehen. Gut 23 waren Muggelgeborenen und von diesen 23 wuchsen immerhin 1,5 in Waisenhäuser auf. Sie wurden nun betreut und es wurde alles versucht, sie bei Pflegeeltern oder gar Adoptiveltern unter zu bringen. Eine große Aufgabe, aber eine allemal lohnende, nach Harrys Befinden. Doch nicht nur die Kinder in den Heimen wurden beaufsichtigt. Harrys Lebensumstände bei den Dursleys zeigten nur zu genau auf, wie es in manchem Familien mit Bestimmtheit tagtäglich ablief. Nicht jeder kam mit dem Umstand zurecht, dass das eigene Kind anders war.

Sirius und Harry hatten einen soliden Geldbetrag gespendet und dieser bildete den Grundstock für die Stiftung, auch wenn keiner wusste, dass sie es waren, die dahinter standen. Sie wollten anonym bleiben und legten großen Wert auf Diskretion. Doch sie behielten sich die letzten Entscheidungen vor. Noch war die Stiftung im Aufbau, aber bereits jetzt, waren erste kleine Erfolge erzielt worden.

Harry dachte nur kurz daran aber nickte zustimmend. Seine Konzentration richtete sich auf ihr Ziel aus. Durch seine Erfahrung aus der ersten Zeitlinie, wusste er genau wo Riddle das dunkle Artefakt versteckte.

"Kommt mit. Wir müssen keine Rücksicht nehmen. Das Haus steht seit kurzem leer und wird in ein paar Jahren der suburbanen Erneuerung Platz machen." forderte er die beiden Männer auf.

"Dann wollen wir mal!" holte Sirius tief Luft. Es juckte ihm gewaltig in den Fingern, die schwere Eingangstür zu dem Heim mit einem Reductofluch aus dem Rahmen zu blasen, aber er beherrschte sich und benutzte ein einfaches Alohamora. "Wie die Tür zu einem Knast!" knurrte er angewidert und drückte sie auf.

Das innere wirkte sogar noch trostloser als die Fassade. Die langen Gänge waren dunkel und muffig und das ganze schuf eine bedrückende Atmosphäre. Es war nicht vorstellbar, dass hier einmal, einst Kinderlachen die Gänge erfüllte. Nein, dies alles hier wirkte wie eine verfluchte Gruft auf die drei Eindringlinge.

"Fehlen nur noch die Dementoren!" flüsterte Sirius und auf seiner Stirn perlte feiner Schweiß.

"Siri?" fragte Harry besorgt und erntete ein klägliches Grinsen von seinem Paten.

"Vielleicht solltest du draußen warten, Padfoot!" schlug Remus fürsorglich vor. Sirius sah ihn dankbar an, bevor er eigensinnig den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein! Ich muss diese Angst endlich überwinden!" schluckte er und straffte sich.

"Beeilen wir uns. Je eher wir hier wegkommen, um so besser!" beschleunigte Harry das Tempo. Er musste seine Wächter nicht zweimal auffordern.

Zielstrebig eilte Harry die Gänge entlang und es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, bevor sie den Keller erreicht hatten. Riddle hatte die Tasse der Gründerin in seinen alten Spind versteckt und dieser befand sich zwischen all den anderen alten Möbeln, die nie entsorgt wurden. An der Tür blieben sie stehen und Harry warnte Remus und Sirius weiter zu gehen. Sie würden ihn dafür mit ihren Zauberstäben Licht spenden, denn der Keller lag völlig im Dunkeln.

"Er muss da hinten sein!" murmelte der Junge und näherte sich vorsichtig den Bereich. Schon jetzt konnte er die ersten Spuren dunkler Magie feststellen und es wurde immer deutlicher, je näher er kam. Gut zwei Meter vor seinem Ziel blieb er stehen und konzentrierte sich.

Sirius und auch Remus sahen besorgt aus sicherem Abstand dabei zu wie Harry einen Schutzbann nach dem anderen entschärfte. Riddles ehemaliger Kleiderspind sah so harmlos wie all die anderen aus, die herumstanden, doch sie wussten es besser. Wer sich den Schrank unbeabsichtigt näherte, würde nur von den Abwehrbannen verscheucht werden. Kein Muggel konnte ihn öffnen. Ein Zauberer oder Hexe hingegen, musste achtsamer sein, denn der Schutz war darauf ausgelegt, eine magisch begabte Person zu töten.

Trotz seines Wissens um die dunklen Künste, war es auch für Harry sehr schwierig, die von Riddle platzierten Banne zu beseitigen. Die letzte Grenze allerdings, war von anderem Kaliber. Wie in der Höhle mit den Inferi, müsste Harry eigentlich sein Blut benutzen, aber er wollte dies umgehen. Keineswegs hatte er vor, Voldemort einen Hinweis zu geben, wer der Eindringling gewesen war.

Deshalb schlüpfte er in die Schatten und öffnete den Schrank. Eine Stichflamme barst aus dem schmalen Spind und wenn Harry sich nicht in den Schatten befunden und gleichzeitig einen starken Schutzschirm um sich errichtet hätte, wäre er wohl ein Opfer dieser tödlichen Falle geworden.

"Heilige Scheiße! Harry? Harry?" rief Sirius erschrocken.

"Alles in Ordnung, Onkel Siri. Mir fehlt nichts, auch wenn es verdammt knapp war." gab Harry Entwarnung.

Er hatte sich nicht zu seinen Wächtern umgedreht, sondern seine Aufmerksamkeit voll auf das Objekt vor ihm gerichtet. Da stand sie, Helga Hufflepuffs Tasse. Es war eine Reliquie der Gründer und äußerst kostbar, dabei sah sie so unscheinbar aus. Goldene Tasse war ziemlich übertrieben. Helga Hufflepuff war keine affektierte Lady gewesen, die aus goldenen Tassen trank. Nein, es handelte sich um einen einfachen, aber eleganten Becher aus Keramik, der am oberen Rand einen schmalen Ring aus eingelegtem Gold hatte. Es war ihr persönlicher Besitz gewesen, aus dem sie alltäglich ihren Kräutertee trank. Ein Geschenk von Salazar Slytherin an sie, wie ein kleines Monogramm am Boden der Tasse enthüllte. Salazar hatte sie selbst angefertigt und dies machte die Tasse im Grunde doppelt so wertvoll.

"Geht in Deckung. Jetzt wird's heftig!" warnte er die beiden Plünderer.

"Pass bloß auf dich auf, hörst du? Wenn du getötet wirst, werde ich dich umbringen!" brüllte Sirius aus sicherer Deckung.

"Ja, ja!" murmelte Harry abwesend.

Vorsichtig streckte Harry die Hand aus und zögerte für einen Augenblick. Nur, um dann blitzschnell zuzugreifen und zurück zu springen. Und nicht zu spät, denn der Schrank explodierte förmlich. Ranken aus dunklem Feuer griffen nach Harry der eiligst zurück wich. Doch die Flammen verfolgten ihn und so hob er die freie Hand.

"Halt!" sagte er schlicht und doch ließ die Macht die hinter diesem einzigen Wort steckte, seine beiden Begleiter nach Luft schnappen. Plötzlich füllte den Kellerraum soviel Magie, wie sie es noch nie in ihrem Leben vorher gefühlt hatten. Nicht einmal in Hogwarts. Schiere Macht floss aus Harrys schmalem Körper und schien ihnen die Luft zu nehmen. Die Ranken aus schwarzem Feuer verharrten in der Luft und zitterten, dann zogen sie sich langsam zurück, um dann endgültig zu erlöschen.

Harry atmete tief durch und schloss die Magie wieder in sich ein. Seine Aura, die sich eben noch flammend, um ihn herum, ausgebreitet hatte, sickerte langsam in ihn zurück, bis dort nur noch ein kleiner Junge, mit unbändigem schwarzem Haar, stand.

"Puuh! Das war... unerwartet!" pfiff Harry durch die Zähne und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

"Unerwartet? UNERWARTET? Weißt du, dass du mich soeben sieben meiner Jahre gekostet hast? Du... du... Merlin, bin ich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!" fiel Sirius' Zorn wie ein Ballon, dem die Luft entwichen war, zusammen. Ehe Harry reagieren konnte, hatte er ihn in seine Arme gerissen und drückte ihn fest.

"Uuuh, Siri. Vorsichtig, sonst drückst du Riddle!" ächzte Harry und Sirius ließ ihn wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen. Harry landete äußerst unsanft auf seinen Allerwertesten und schickte seinem Paten einen sehr schmutzigen Blick zu. Sirius hatte den Anstand, zu erröten und dem Jungen aufzuhelfen.

"Sorry Welpe." murmelte er verlegen. Remus, der sich von seinem Schreck erholt hatte, grinste nur.

"Wieso war es unerwartet, wenn du es doch eigentlich wusstest?" fragte der Wolf gespannt.

"Genau!" nickte Sirius heftig.

"Das Feuer war irgendwie anders, als bei meinem ersten Besuch. Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, dann war das... Dämonenfeuer!" erwiderte Harry und wog nachdenklich die Tasse in seiner Hand.

"Dämonenfeuer?" klappte Sirius' Unterkiefer nach unten.

"Yup!"

"Siehst du das nicht etwas zu locker?" ächzte Remus.

"Das sieht nur so aus!" murmelte Harry abwesend, denn er steckte bereits tief in Gedanken. Warum war es anders als beim ersten Mal? Diese Frage ließ Harry keine Ruhe. Es konnte natürlich daran liegen, dass er diesmal seine Schattenkräfte wesentlich besser im Griff hatte. Damals stand er noch ganz am Anfang seiner Ausbildung und wusste im Grunde so gut wie gar nichts über seine Mächte. Vermutlich war es so, war sein Fazit.

"Oh, wir sind ja schon draußen?" sah er überrascht auf.

"Schnellmerker. Komm, pack die Tasse in diesen Behälter. Es ist besser wenn sie keiner weiter berührt!" hielt Remus eine kleine Kiste auf. Sie war mit Runen bedeckt und würde dafür sorgen, dass nur die drei sie öffnen konnten.

Ende der Rückblende  
--------------------------

Ja, es war ein wirklich gutes Jahr gewesen. Und nur wenig erregend. Zumindest war das Harrys Meinung. Seine Wächter sahen das natürlich etwas anders.

Sirius' Liebesglück erhielt in der ersten Januarwoche einen kleinen Dämpfer. Serena, die rund 5 Jahre mit ihrer Familie zerstritten gewesen war, hatte ihrer Mutter verraten, dass sie heiraten würde. Auf einmal war alles vergessen und Sirius stöhnte abgrundtief als er erfuhr, dass er nicht nur Serena, sondern einen ganzen Clan Sizilianer dazu bekommen hatte.

Wie sich herausstellte war der Kontakt gar nicht so abgebrochen wie alle geglaubt hatten. Serenas Mutter war es, die stets Verbindung zu ihrer Tochter gehalten hatte und sie war auch das inoffizielle Oberhaupt der Familie. Es war nicht so, dass Serena diesen Kontakt Sirius verschwiegen hatte aber irgendwie hatte er es gar nicht so wahrgenommen. Serena schleppte ihn unbarmherzig zu ihren Eltern und Harry sollte sie, als sein Patensohn, begleiten.

"Aber ich kenne sie doch gar nicht!" jammerte Sirius.

"Du wirst doch keine Angst vor meiner Mama haben?" stemmte Serena die Fäuste in die Hüften.

"Natürlich habe ich Angst vor ihr. Sie ist deine Mutter!" entgegnete Siri.

"Wie darf ich das verstehen?" kniff sie leicht die Augen zusammen.

"Ich habe Respekt vor ihr!" bekam Sirius die Kurve.

"Schatz, sie wird dir gefallen. Vertrau mir!" schmeichelte Serena und Sirius schmolz wie weiche Butter in der Wüstensonne. Seine Angebetete hatte so ein Timbre in ihrer Stimme, dem er kaum einen Widerstand entgegen setzen konnte.

"Wir reisen morgen ab. Pack ein paar Sachen ein Harry!" befahl er, ohne seine Verlobte aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es besser wird sobald er unter der Haube ist!" murmelte der Junge misstrauisch.

"Glaube ich nicht. Tut mir wirklich Leid, Welpe!" grinste Remus und zerwuschelte Harrys Haar.

Wie es sich herausstellte war es lange nicht so furchtbar wie erwartet. Serenas Familie war im Grunde wirklich nett und dass Sirius seine Tochter sozusagen "ehrbar" machte, ließ Auguste DeMonte sie mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen. Desdomena DeMonte, Serenas Mutter hingegen, musterte den Mann der ihre Tochter heiraten wollte mit scharfen Augen und was sie erblickte gefiel ihr wohl. Sirius Black war aber auch ein Prachtexemplar der männlichen Gattung. Zumindest war das Harrys Meinung, auch wenn er in diesem Fall voreingenommen war.

"Und das ist ihr Mündel, Signore Black?" fragte sie.

"Ja, dies ist mein Patensohn Harry!" sagte Sirius stolz und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

"Guten Tag, Signora DeMonte!" begrüßte sie Harry höflich. Auch wenn sie kein rotes Haar hatte, so erinnerte sie Harry ungemein an Molly Weasley. Desdomena strahlte so etwas ultimativ Mütterliches aus. Harrys Alarmglocken schrillten, als sie auf ihn zukam und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihn an ihren reichlichen Busen gedrückt. Er hatte keine echte Chance. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er diese Wirkung auf viele Mütter hatte. Ob es an den großen grünen Augen lag?

"So ein niedlicher Junge. Sag, wie geht es dir?" fragte sie weich und strich ihm über das Haar. Dabei gab sie seine Narbe frei und ihre Augen weiteten sich flüchtig. Doch sie sagte nichts dazu.

"Danke Signora. Es geht mir sehr gut bei Sirius!" lächelte Harry.

"Du darfst mich Mama Desi nennen, mein Junge!" bot sie sanft an.

Harry schluckte und nickte überwältigt. Als er sich von ihr lösen konnte, schlenderte er unauffällig durch das große Haus das die DeMontes besaßen. Serenas Familie war eine alte Zaubererfamilie und dies zeigte sich. Sie waren zu seiner Erleichterung lange nicht so fanatisch, wenn es um die "Reinheit" des Blutes ging, aber sie waren sehr altmodisch. Und es war eine große Familie, die anscheinend zu dem freudigen Anlass vollständig versammelt war. Es gab einige Kinder in Harrys Alter und nach anfänglicher Schüchternheit wurde er schnell vereinnahmt. Natürlich half es, dass er Italienisch konnte, obwohl es ihn überraschte, dass alle Kinder im schulpflichtigen Alter auch ein wenig Englisch beherrschten. Es mussten sich an diesem Tag rund 50 Personen im Haus der DeMontes aufhalten und bald schwirrte ihm der Kopf der vielen Namen wegen.

"Spielst du Quidditch?" fragte ihn einer der Jungen gespannt.

"Ja, ich bin Sucher!" nickte Harry.

"Was für einen Besen hast du denn?" fragte der nächste Junge. Die Mädchen hielten sich dezent zurück, obwohl sie aufmerksam lauschten.

"Einen Nimbus 1700S. Aber eventuell bekomme ich dieses Jahr zum Geburtstag den neuen 2000er. Der soll echt abgehen!" brach bei Harry die Begeisterung für seinen Lieblingssport durch.

"Der ist noch nicht mal auf dem Markt aber ich habe die ersten Vorberichte gelesen!" nickte der erste. "Oh, übrigens, ich bin Marco. Einer von Tante Seras reichlich vorhandenen Neffen!" stellte er sich dann launig vor.

"Harry!" grinste der Junge der lebt.

"Irgendwo habe ich dich schon mal gesehen?" runzelte Marco die Stirn.

"Er war mit seinem Patenonkel schon paar Mal hier in Palermo. Vielleicht da?" überlegte der zweite Junge, der ein Cousin von Marco war.

"Das wird es sein!" stimmte Harry sofort zu und Marco ließ das Thema fallen.

"Schade, dass wir nicht in unserem Sommerhaus sind. Dort haben wir einen Quidditchplatz!" seufzte Marco traurig.

"Welche Position bevorzugst du, Marco?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Jäger. Es ist obergeil den Quaffel im Tor zu versenken." streckte der gefragte stolz die schmale Brust hervor.

"Ansichtssache. Es gibt nichts Schöneres als nach dem goldenen Schnatz aus rund 50 Meter Höhe zu tauchen und den gegnerischen Sucher hinter dir zu lassen. Das Brausen des Windes, das Brüllen der Zuschauer. Die Gefahr den Klatschern auszuweichen. Oh Junge!" wurde Harrys Blick undeutlich.

"Oh Mann. Du liebst es wirklich! Gut so!" grinste Marco breit und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf den Rücken.

"Yep! Ich kann nicht anders!" lachte Harry.

Als sie an diesem Abend zurückreisten, erfuhr Harry auch das Ergebnis des Besuches. Die Hochzeit würde in Sizilien stattfinden. Genauer gesagt auf dem besagten Landgut der Familie. Ein anderer Schwerpunkt war Serenas Aussteuer gewesen und sie hatte hartnäckig darauf bestanden, unterstützt von ihrer Mutter. Die große Überraschung aber war, dass Serena nicht mitgekommen war.

"Ich hatte nicht viel dazu zu sagen!" brummte Sirius leicht verstimmt.

"Was ist denn Padfoot?" fragte Harry behutsam.

"Serena. Jetzt auf einmal achtet ihre Mutter auf die Tugend ihrer Tochter. Sie besteht darauf dass wir... äh dafür bist du zu jung!" bremste er sich.

"Zu jung? Bist du dir da sicher?" kam es gedehnt und äußerst höhnisch von seinem Patensohn.

"Verdammt. In letzter Zeit vergesse ich das immer öfters!" stöhnte Sirius.

"Schon gut Großer. Ich weiß ja was du ausdrücken wolltest. Also werden die nächsten fünf Monate nachts sehr einsam für dich werden!" grinste Harry und Sirius' Stöhnen wurde lauter.

"Großer Merlin. Das überlebe ich nicht!" sackte er zusammen und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Remus, der dem ganzen Disput schmunzelnd gelauscht hatte, tätschelte fürsorglich Sirius' Rücken.

"Du armer, armer Hund, du!" klang er nicht ganz aufrichtig. Harry biss sich auf die Faust und versuchte verzweifelt sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Doch Sirius' Sorgen waren zum seinem Glück unbegründet. Serena hielt es nicht lange ohne ihn aus und sie trafen sich regelmäßig und sehr heimlich. Er schaffte es sogar ihre Teté a Tetés jedesmal zu einem Abenteuer zu machen und genoss es ungemein. Sie hatten viel Spaß dabei und es fachte die Leidenschaft noch mehr an, wie er Remus einmal lächelnd verriet.

Über die Osterfeiertage besuchte Serena sie alle und am Abend saßen sie gemütlich auf der Terrasse und genossen den Frühling an der Riviera.

"Was ist mit dir Remy! Immer noch keine gefunden?" fragte Serena den Wolf freundlich. Remus seufzte und sein Blick richtete sich auf das Meer.

"Nein!" sagte er nur.

"Lass ihn bitte!" murmelte Sirius und legte ihr warnend eine Hand auf das Knie als sie weiter bohren wollte.

"Ich gehe mal kurz an den Strand!" erhob sich Remus und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

"Au weia, ich hoffe, dass ich ihn nicht beleidigt habe?" biss sich Serena auf die Unterlippe.

"Hast du nicht, aber dieses Thema schmerzt ihn!" tröstete sie Harry.

"Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Remy ist so ein süßer Kerl. Höflich, sehr belesen und voller Humor." schüttelte Serena den schönen Kopf.

"Du weißt warum!" brummte Sirius.

"Was? Du meinst weil er ein Werwolf ist? Komm schon, Sirius!" wunderte sie sich.

"Genau deswegen. Remus will sich aus Angst nicht binden. Angst, dass er die Frau, die er einmal lieben könnte, verletzt!" sagte Harry leise.

"Aber... aber das ist doch Unsinn!" stotterte Serena.

"Er ist mit dieser Angst groß geworden und wird sie einfach nicht los. Obwohl es wesentlich besser geworden ist!" erwiderte Harry. Serena seufzte und kniff dann überlegend die Augen leicht zusammen und musterte Harry scharf.

"Für einen 10jährigen bist du ein ziemlicher Menschenkenner. Fast unheimlich!" stellte sie fest. Sirius wurde etwas blass und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er hatte Harry bereits darauf angesprochen, da er seine zukünftige Ehefrau nicht anlügen wollte. Harry nickte ihm unmerklich zu, was aber der rassigen Sizilianerin nicht entging. "Ihr verschweigt etwas. Ein Geheimnis!" sagte sie scharfsinnig.

"Du bist eine kluge Frau!" lächelte Harry. "Möchtest du Teil dieses Geheimnisses werden, Serena DeMonte?" wurde er wieder ernst und seine grünen Augen schienen in der Dämmerung zu leuchten. Serena zuckte leicht zusammen aber nickte entschlossen. "Dann schwöre mir den Zauberereid!" verlangte der Junge.

"Den Eid! Ist es wirklich nötig?" erbleichte sie. Keine Hexe oder Zauberer gab diesen Eid leicht.

"Es ist nötig!" kam Remus' Stimme vom Garten und er kam hinzu.

"Du hast gelauscht?" meinte sie vorwurfvoll.

"Nein, ich habe nur sehr gute Ohren!" lächelte Remus nicht beleidigt.

"Das Geheimnis ist zu gefährlich, Schatz. Es muss geschützt werden!" sagte Sirius weich. Sie wechselten einen Blick und sie gab nach.

"Also gut." schob sie das Kinn vor und sprach die heiligen Worte. Ein helles Licht erleuchtete ihre Gesichter als die Magie sich bemerkbar machte. "Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich es nicht bereue!" murmelte sie dann.

"Du wirst es nicht bereuen!" lächelte Sirius und küsste sie zärtlich.

"Ich werde dir jetzt die Kurzfassung geben und wenn du weitere Fragen haben solltest, wird sie dir Sirius sicher gerne beantworten!" ergriff Harry das Wort. Er warf einen Abschirmungszauber um sie, damit seine Worte nicht von anderen gehört werden konnten und fing dann an zu erzählen.

"Heilige Jungfrau Maria! Du meinst das ernst!" riss Serena Augen und Mund auf.

"Todernst!" erwiderte Harry grimmig. Er ließ vieles weg das er im Moment nicht für wichtig hielt und schaffte es die Höhepunkte in gut einer Stunde zusammen zu fassen. Aber auch so war es ein Berg von Informationen den Serena erst einmal verarbeiten musste.

"Also kommt der dunkle Lord wieder!" wisperte sie erschüttert.

"Nicht wenn ich es diesmal verhindern kann!" knurrte der Junge der lebt.

"Und ihr helft ihm?" sah sie die beiden Männer bewundernd an.

"Mit allem was wir haben!" sagte Remus schlicht.

"Ich bin dabei!" flammten ihre Augen auf und sie ballte die Fäuste.

"Das ist die Frau die ich liebe!" rief Sirius voller Stolz und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

"Komm, Welpe. Lassen wir die Liebesvögel alleine!" stieß Remus den Jungen nach ein paar Minuten sachte an.

"Äh, sicher doch!" räusperte sich Harry verlegen. Lautlos und unbemerkt verschwanden die beiden im Haus. Harry wünschte Remus eine erholsame Nacht und ging auf sein Zimmer. Die Gruppe im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord war heute Abend um ein weiteres, wertvolles Mitglied angewachsen.

TBC...

A/N: Ich hoffe, Serena gefällt euch. Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr ihre Familie kennen lernen. Bis dann. Oh, und immer hübsch reviewen. Ich lese sie immer sehr gerne und sie geben mir ab und zu tatsächlich einige Anregungen oder weisen mich auf eventuelle Fehler hin. Danke.


	9. Kapitel 8

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Es geht weiter mit der Geschichte. Ich gestehe, ich hatte viel Spaß beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels. Es ist mit Abstand das längste Kapitel, aber ich wollte das ganze Geschehen zusammen fassen. Und so wurden es tatsächlich über 11.000 Worte. Wow!

Wie immer mein Dank an Pansy, für ihre Mühe. Wobei ich sie auch hier wieder einmal vor den Kopf stoßen werde. Sorry Mädel.

Marius

ooOOoo

KAPITEL 8

Die letzten Wochen vor der Hochzeit waren hektisch. Der Termin war Ende Mai und Remus war dafür zuständig die Einladungen zu verschicken. Eine Aufgabe die ihm Padfoot aufs Auge gedrückt hatte. Mit dem Titel Lord Black waren zu Sirius' Leidwesen auch jede Menge Verpflichtungen verbunden. Das zeigte sich an der langen Liste der Hochzeitsgäste, die so illustre Gäste wie die Longbottems, Bones' oder den Schulvorsteher von Hogwarts aufwies. Selbst der britische Minister für Magie und sein italienischer Amtskollege waren Gäste. 

"FUDGE? Du bist nicht bei Sinnen!" schimpfte Harry wütend. Er hatte Fudge, nie die Geschehnisse des vierten und fünften Jahres verziehen.

"Glaube mir, Kleiner. Es gefällt mir auch nicht. Ich kann diesen pompösen Dreckskerl nicht ausstehen. Aber das ist nun mal Politik!" erwiderte Sirius und versuchte seine Laune zu beherrschen.

"Politik?" wurde Harry sofort misstrauisch.

"Natürlich Politik. Glaubst du, sonst hätte ich Fudge oder Dumbledore zu so einem Ereignis eingeladen? Das gehört einfach zu dem Spiel Harry. Du solltest es doch eigentlich wissen!" knurrte Sirius. 

"Oh, wie Slytherin von dir!" höhnte der Junge. 

"Autsch, das war unter der Gürtellinie!" zuckte Sirius zusammen.

"Harry sei bitte vernünftig. Du weißt, dass Padfoot Recht hat!" versuchte Remus zu vermitteln.

"Ich will nicht vernünftig sein. Nicht, wenn es um Fudge geht!" fauchte Harry.

"Du bist völlig irrational!" warf Sirius die Arme hoch.

"Ach, jetzt bin ich auf einmal irrational?" spottete Harry wütend. 

"Ja, bist du!" meinte Sirius.

"Bin ich nicht!"

"Bist du."

"Bin ich nicht." 

"Bist du doch!"

"Bin ich nicht!" 

"Doch! Und du weißt es!"

"Ach, macht doch was ihr wollt!" winkte Harry ab und ließ die beiden stehen.

Mit einem gewaltigen 'BUUMM' knallt er die Tür hinter sich zu und die beiden Freunde zuckten zusammen.

"Puuh! Das ging besser als erwartet!" seufzte Sirius erleichtert. 

"Sehe ich auch so!" nickte Remus und atmete tief durch.

"Er hat wirklich die Laune seiner Mutter!" fing Siri an zu schmunzeln. "Ich verstehe ihn ja im Grunde. Er hat oft genug betont, wie sehr er Fudge verabscheut. Aber er hat es sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Schließlich war er es, der mich dazu gedrängt hat, den Titel anzunehmen." verteidigte er seine Entscheidung.

"Du plapperst, Padfoot!" brummte Remus.

"Tue ich nicht!" kniff Siri die Augen zusammen.

"Tust du doch!" 

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"AARRGGHH! Was soll das Moony?" raufte sich Sirius die Haare.

Remus grinste nur und ging leise pfeifend nach draußen. Sirius war in letzter Zeit sehr leicht auf die Palme zu bringen und manchmal konnte der Wolf der Gelegenheit einfach nicht widerstehen.

Ja, die Nerven in der Villa Noir lagen blank. Selbst Tenny blieb davon nicht verschont. In letzter Zeit war es öfters zu sehen, wie sich die kleine Hauselfe verzweifelt an den Ohren zog. Mittlerweile wirkten sie ein wenig ausgefranst, aber es war auch möglich, dass sich Harry das nur einbildete. Er beruhigte sich relativ schnell nach dem hitzigen Intermezzo, da sich seine Slytherinseite ungebeten meldete. Offene Feindseligkeiten gegen Dumbledore und Fudge wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig verkehrt. Auch wenn sie bereits am Stuhl des Ministers sägten. Sirius hatte über eine Holding so viele freie Anteile der größten britischen Tageszeitung erworben wie nur möglich und war jetzt größter Aktionär. Er hatte auch Harrys Geld für diese Transaktion benutzt, da er als sein Vormund auf das Familienvermögen der Potters zugreifen konnte. Harry hatte auch darauf bestanden und Sirius hatte sich nicht lange gewehrt. Aber noch hatten sie nicht die geschäftsfähige Mehrheit. Also hieß es sich bedeckt zu halten, auch wenn es schwer fiel.

Nachdem sich die Gemüter beruhigt hatten, stand der nächste Punkt an. Kleiderroben für Bräutigam und Familie. Dazu würden sie in die Rue de Olymp reisen und Harry befürchtete, dass dies wieder ein schwerer, langer Tag sein würde.

Seine Befürchtungen, stellten sich als berechtigt heraus.

Sirius konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden und schleppte die beiden von einem Geschäft in das nächste. Remus und Harry trottelten wie zwei Zombies hinter ihm her und langsam erreichten sie die Geduldsgrenze.

"Wenn du mich noch in ein weiteres Geschäft schleifst...! Padfoot, ich schwöre, ich hexe dich in die nächste Woche!" knurrte Remus.

"Was ist denn nur mit euch los? Keine Geduld, häh!" wandte sich Sirius gedankenlos ab.

Harry konnte gerade noch Remus den Stab entreißen und verstecken. Obwohl... er war sehr geneigt, Remus seinen Willen zu lassen.

"Er macht mich wahnsinnig!" ballte Remus die Fäuste. Sirius würde nie erfahren wie nahe er einem, eventuell, schmerzhaften Schicksal entgangen war, denn in diesem Moment stieß er einen Freudenschrei aus.

"Seht nur. Genau das was ich gesucht habe!" winkte er die beiden zu sich. "Ist es nicht Prachtvoll? Serena wird Augen machen!" strahlte er und hielt die Roben vor sich. Remus musste zugeben, dass sie äußerst geschmackvoll waren und nickte sofort.

"Die sind es Siri. Die und keine anderen!" zeigte er sich begeistert.

"Bist du sicher, dass sie zu Serenas Hochzeitskleid passen?" konnte Harry den Mund nicht halten. "Gott, das wollte ich eigentlich nicht laut sagen!" wurde er bleich und Remus stöhnte verzweifelt.

"Du hast Recht, Harry. Ich sollte mit ihrer Mutter plaudern damit es auch zusammen passt!" runzelte Sirius die Stirn. "Kommt, wir gehen wieder!" rannte er aus dem Geschäft.

"Es tut mir Leid, Moony. Es tut mir Leid!" wimmerte Harry.

"Sechs Stunden für Nichts." kam es tonlos von Remus.

"HEY! WO BLEIBT IHR DENN? WIR HABEN NICHT DEN GANZEN TAG ZEIT. HÖRT AUF SO RUMZUTRÖDELN!" rief Sirius von außerhalb.

"Das war es!" Remus entriss Harry seinen Stab und stürmte nach draußen und gleich darauf war ein spitzer Schrei zu hören. 

Als Harry auf die Straße trat schlug er sich die Hand vor dem Mund und riss die Augen auf. Remus hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah zufrieden auf Sirius der ein Hochzeitskleid im schrillen Rosa trug. Viele der Passanten lachten und zeigten auf ihn.

"Wenn du dich nicht bald entscheidest Sirius Black, dann wirst du genau dieses Outfit bei deiner Hochzeit tragen. Du hast mein Wort darauf!" sagte der Werwolf gefährlich ruhig.

"Also, ich finde, es steht ihm. Lass es so, Moony!" grinste Harry breit.

"Was soll der Scheiß, Moony? Was ist nur mit dir los?" fragte Sirius verwirrt. Dass er im Kleid inmitten der Rue de Olymp stand, schien ihn lange nicht so zu irritieren, wie das Verhalten seines besten Freundes. Er hatte die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt und aus dem tiefen Ausschnitt quollen seine Brusthaare.

'Verdammt, wo ist eine Kamera wenn man eine benötigt?', kicherte Harry bei sich.

"Du merkst es gar nicht!" fuhr sich Remus müde über die Augen und mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes verwandelte er Siri zurück.

"Was denn? Komm, sage es mir bitte." bettelte Sirius.

"Ich soll es dir sagen? DU TREIBST HARRY UND MICH IN DEN IRRSINN!" brüllte Remus los und Sirius wich erschrocken zurück.

"Ähh... ähh...!" stammelte er und sah Hilfesuchend zu seinem Patensohn der ihm aber nur einen kühlen Blick schenkte. "S... so schlimm?" brachte er dann endlich heraus.

"Schlimmer!" murmelte Harry düster.

"Merlin, es tut mir Leid. Aber versteht doch bitte. Ich heirate. Ich meine wir heiraten. Ich... ich werde mich bessern!" sackte Sirius leicht zusammen und bettelte mit den Augen. Das konnte er verdammt gut, wie die beiden wussten.

"Schon gut, Padfoot. Du wirst jetzt in das Geschäft zurückgehen und diese Robe kaufen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie wundervoll zu Serenas Ausstattung passen wird. Ähä, keine Widerworte!" hob Remus leicht die Stimme als Sirius etwas sagen wollte.

"Ja, Moony!" senkte Sirius ergeben das Haupt und seufzte tief.

"Und du hältst dich diesmal mit Kommentaren zurück!" wandte sich Remus streng an Harry.

"Ja, Moony!" seufzte auch dieser.

"Na also, geht doch!" nickte dieser erleichtert.

Eine gute Stunde später war ihre Bestellung bei dem Herrenschneider abgeschlossen. Sie hatten für alle drei die passende Kleidung gefunden und sie würde in einer Woche geliefert werden. In versöhnlicher Stimmung lud Remus die beiden zum Essen ein und sie besuchten erneut das Muggelrestaurant. 

---------------------

In den nächsten Tagen trudelten die Bestätigungen der Einladungen ein. So wie es aussah, würde die Black-DeMonte Hochzeit das wohl größte Event seit den Feiern zur Niederlage des dunklen Lords werden. Mit den Gästen auf der Seite der Braut waren es rund 300 Personen. Serena war begeistert. Sie hatte immer von einer großen und prächtigen Hochzeit geträumt und ihr Traum würde wahr werden. Die DeMontes waren keine arme Familie, aber Sirius bestand darauf den Großteil der Kosten zu tragen. Er konnte es sich wirklich leisten und seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern sträubten sich nicht lange als sie die riesige Gästeliste sahen. Dafür waren sie aber für die Organisation zuständig. Insgesamt waren zwei volle Tage für die Feierlichkeiten anberaumt. 

"Warum kleckern, wenn du klotzen kannst!" meinte Sirius großspurig als Harry eine Bemerkung wagte. 

"Natürlich!" spöttelte der Junge aber unterließ weitere Bemerkungen.

"Hast du an die Ringe gedacht, Padfoot?" wollte Remus wissen und Sirius grinste erst und wurde dann totenblass.

"Die Ringe. Scheiße! Ich habe die Ringe vergessen!" schrillte seine Stimme und er fing an zu Hyperventilieren.

"Shhh, beruhige dich. Kein Grund zur Panik. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich im Familiengewölbe der Blacks ein paar wunderschöne Ringe befinden!" schritt Remus sofort ein. Sirius atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor eine Grimasse zog.

"Bei allen Göttern. Was bin ich froh wenn der ganze Spuk vorbei ist!" fluchte er.

"Wir erst. Wir erst!" stimmte Harry inbrünstig zu.

Sirius fackelte nicht lange und reiste mit Remus über die Flohverbindung nach London, um passende Ringe auszusuchen. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit sich ein wenig am Strand zu entspannen und die himmlische Ruhe zu genießen. Doch das hielt leider nicht lange vor. Plötzlich tauchte mit einem Plopp Tenny neben ihm auf. 

"Was ist denn Tenny?" setzte sich Harry auf. 

"Meisterin Narcissa und der junge Meister Draco sind gekommen!" vermeldete sie.

"Danke, Tenny!" versuchte Harry nicht zu seufzen. Schnell warf er sich einen Bademantel über und ging ins Haus, wo ihn Narcissa und Draco bereits im großen Wohnzimmer erwarteten.

"Guten Tag, Mrs. Black. Draco!" neigte Harry höflich leicht das Haupt.

"Mr. Potter!" erwiderte Narcissa ebenso höflich den Gruß.

"Harry!" grinste Draco leicht.

"Sie wollen sicher zu Sirius, oder irre ich mich?" fragte er die schlanke Blondine.

"Richtig. Es geht um ein paar Protokollfragen, anlässlich der Hochzeit. Er ist wohl nicht hier?" nickte Narcissa.

"Einen kurzen Abstecher nach London, aber es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht so dürfen sie gerne auf ihn warten." schlug Harry vor.

"Es ist wohl unumgänglich. Ich werde das Angebot annehmen, danke Harry!" überlegte sie nicht lange.

"Wir können ja zum Strand. Was hältst du von einer Runde schwimmen?" wandte sich Harry an ihren Platinblonden Sohn.

"Schwimmen? Ist das dein Ernst?" wurde er blass.

"Aber ja! Ahh, verstehe. Du kannst nicht schwimmen!" vermutete Harry scharfsinnig. "Wenn du willst bringe ich es dir bei. Man kann nie wissen, wann man diese nützliche Fähigkeit gebrauchen kann!" bot er ihm an.

Draco wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Mutter die ihm unauffällig ein Zeichen gab.

"In Ordnung!" seufzte er.

"Dann komm bitte mit. Ich leihe dir auch Badehosen!" zog ihn Harry grinsend nach oben in sein Zimmer. Schnell waren passende Badehosen ausgesucht und Harry warf sie ihm zu. "Du kannst dich im Badezimmer umziehen. Dort hängt auch ein weiterer Bademantel." deutete er in die Richtung. Kurze Zeit später befanden sich die beiden Jungen am Strand und Draco sah sich aufmerksam um.

"Ihr habt es wirklich schön hier. Es hat schon seine Vorteile am Mittelmeer zu wohnen!" war er ein wenig neidisch.

"Yeah. Absolut. Hier, benutze sicherheitshalber die Sonnenschutzcreme. Du bist weiß wie ein Schneemann!" schüttelte Harry den Kopf als Draco den Bademantel auszog. Wie ein Mehlwurm hätte es auch wohl getroffen. Kam der Junge denn nie an die Sonne? Draco errötete und schmierte sich hastig ein bevor er sich zaghaft dem Wasser näherte. Harry blieb dicht bei ihm und achtete darauf, dass er nicht vor seinen Augen absoff. Wie erwartet, schluckte er kräftig Wasser als die erste stärkere Welle kam und geriet leicht in Panik.

"Ruhig, Draco. Dir kann nichts passieren. Versuche es erneut. Es hat schon verdammt gut ausgesehen!" munterte ihn Harry auf. Draco schoss ihm einen schiefen Blick zu aber er zog nicht den Schwanz ein und probierte es tapfer erneut. 'Als wäre er ein Gryffindor', grinste Harry innerlich.

"Hast du das gesehen, Harry? Ich bin geschwommen!" rief Draco eine gute halbe Stunde später voller Glück. Er hatte tatsächlich rund 20 Meter hinter sich gebracht, ohne Wasser zu schlucken.

"Ich wusste du kannst es. Ich habe mich auch nicht viel besser angestellt, als ich meine erste Stunde Schwimmunterricht nahm." lobte ihn Harry.

"Wirklich?" fragte Draco überrascht. 

"Wirklich! Ich bin wie ein junger Hund gepaddelt und konnte mich gerade noch so über Wasser halten. Lange nicht so elegant wie bei dir!" schmeichelte er. Das beflügelte Draco nur noch mehr. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war er geschafft und stakste mit schwachen Knien an den Strand, wo er mehr oder weniger zusammenbrach.

"Merlin. Ich werde nie wieder laufen können. Meine Arme tun weh und auch mein Bauch und der Kopf!" jammerte er kläglich und war etwas grün im Gesicht.

"Das ist das Salzwasser. Vielleicht war auch ein kleiner Fisch dabei!" kicherte Harry und ließ sich neben Draco auf die Decke fallen. 

"Es fühlt sich zumindest so an!" würgte Draco und übergab sich ohne Warnung über Harrys Bauch. 

"IIEEHHHH!" schoss dieser hoch und sah an sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen herunter. Genau diesen Moment suchten sich die Erwachsenen aus, um ebenfalls zu erscheinen.

"Voll erwischt. Gut getroffen Draco!" lachte Sirius bellend.

"Mein Drache! Geht es dir nicht gut?" stürzte seine Mutter besorgt zu ihm.

"Ist... mir schlecht!" stöhnte der blonde Junge und seine Mutter konnte gerade noch ausweichen als er sich erneut übergab.

"Zuviel Meerwasser und zuviel Sonne!" nickte Remus wissend.

"Tenny!" rief Sirius die Hauselfe und befahl ihr einen der Tränke aus seinem Labor zu holen. Blitzschnell war sie wieder hier und überreichte das kleine Fläschchen ihrem Meister. "Danke Tenny. Hier Cissy, gib das deinem Sohn." gab er den Trank weiter. Der Trank half augenblicklich und Draco atmete erleichtert auf. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Harry erneut in die Fluten gestürzt und alle Spuren abgewaschen. Als er wieder aus dem Wasser kam, errötete Draco heftig.

"Sorry! Ich wollte das nicht!" entschuldigte er sich.

"Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf. Du kannst schließlich nichts dafür. Außerdem sind alle Spuren beseitigt!" grinste Harry. 

"Danke! Obwohl... das schrille IIIEEEHHH war schon komisch!" fing jetzt auch Draco an zu grinsen.

"Ich hätte dich sehen wollen!" lachte Harry.

Ja, Draco hatte sich in den letzten vier Jahren sehr verändert. Sicher, er hatte immer noch eine gewisse Arroganz, aber sie war nicht mehr so vordergründig. Harry wunderte sich nun, ob Draco am 1. September noch in Slytherin sortiert werden würde.

Narcissa blieb mit Draco noch zum Abendessen und die Tischgespräche drehten sich fast ausschließlich um die Hochzeit, die in einer Woche stattfinden würde. Sirius' Cousine hatte den Part der Protokollmeisterin übernommen und nahm ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst. Die zwei Jungen hingegen suchten sich ein besseres Thema. Quidditch! Was sonst. Draco flog wie Harry für sein Leben gern, auch wenn er nicht ganz das Naturtalent des anderen hatte.

"Pack heimlich deinen Besen ein, Draco. Die DeMontes haben einen eigenen Quidditchplatz!" raunte ihm Harry zu. Draco warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu seiner Mutter, die aber gerade in einer angeregten Unterhaltung steckte und zwinkerte dann Harry grinsend zu. "Yeah, das wird geil!" kicherte der dunkelhaarige Junge und Draco fiel in das Kichern ein.

"Was kichert ihr denn so?" wunderte sich Sirius.

"Och, nichts!" bekam er zwei unschuldige Blicke zurück. Sirius kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen doch bohrte nicht weiter. Er würde sie aber im Auge behalten.

--------------------------

Der Rest der Woche verlief beinahe noch hektischer und alle atmeten insgeheim erleichtert auf, als sie am Donnerstag nach Sizilien aufbrachen. Die drei würden im Gästehaus der DeMontes residieren, wo schon die Räumlichkeiten für sie vorbereitet waren. Ein Portschlüssel brachte sie zu ihrem Ziel und Harry fiel Mama Desi direkt vor die Füße. Er hasste Portschlüssel.

"Eine derartige Ehrerbietung wäre nicht nötig gewesen!" half sie ihm schmunzelnd auf.

"Mir war danach!" scherzte Harry.

Desdomena lachte warm und zog Harry in eine herzliche Umarmung. Diese hatte eindeutig Molly Weasley Qualität, stellte Harry fest, nachdem ihm langsam aber sicher die Luft knapp wurde. Oder war sie gar ein getarnter Todesser und wollte ihn zu Tode herzen? Harry sah es mit Galgenhumor. Mama Desi drückte Harry noch einen dicken Kuss auf beide Wangen und dann zu seinem Entsetzen mitten auf den Mund. Erst dann gab sie ihn frei und begrüßte ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn. Remus grinste als er Harrys erstaunte Miene sah und blinzelte dem Jungen zu. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter als er bemerkte, dass auch Sirius dieselbe Behandlung erhielt. Doch sein Freund war nicht schüchtern und umarmte seine Schwiegermutter herzlich. Seit Januar waren sich die beiden wirklich näher gekommen und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass auch Sirius, eine nicht gerade liebevolle Kindheit erlebt hatte.

Auch Serenas Vater kam nun hinzu und bald unterhielten sich die Erwachsenen angeregt. Harry stand ein wenig abseits und langweilte sich. Mama Desis scharfen Augen entging das nicht und so schickte sie den Jungen in den weitläufigen Garten.

"Mein Enkel Marco ist mit den anderen Kindern draußen. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass sie eine Partie Quidditch spielen wollten.", sagte sie lächelnd. 

"Quidditch?" spitzte Harry gleich die Ohren.

"Geh schon, Welpe. Bevor du platzt!" zwinkerte ihm Sirius zu.

Mehr Ermunterung brauchte Harry nicht. Mama Desi rief nach der Hauselfe der Familie und diese führte den Jungen zu seinem Zimmer wo schon sein Gepäck angekommen war.

"Suni hofft, dass euch euer Zimmer gefällt, junger Maestro!" verneigte sich die Hauselfe tief.

"Danke, Suni. Es ist wundervoll!" bedankte sich Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln. Prompt wurde die Verneigung noch tiefer und Tränen glitzerten in den großen Augen der Hauselfe.

"Zu liebenswürdig." schluchzte sie auf und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

"Bei Merlin. Ob Dobby italienische Verwandte hat?" murmelte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Schnell zog sich Harry etwas Leichteres für das Spiel an und schnappte sich seinen Besen. Dann stürmte er aus seinem Zimmer und flitzte den Korridor entlang.

"Langsam, mein Junge!" kam es mahnend von einem der Gemälde an der Korridorwand und Harry bremste ab.

"Quidditch!" lachte Harry erklärend und eilte weiter.

"Ahh, Quidditch. Das waren noch Zeiten!" meinte der dunkelhaarige Mann wehmütig. "Viel Spaß noch!" rief er Harry hinterher. Doch der Junge hörte ihn schon nicht mehr da er bereits die breite Treppe nach unten stürmte. Obwohl er noch nie hier gewesen war, fand er doch den Ausgang ohne Schwierigkeiten und blinzelte in das grelle Sonnenlicht. Es war noch Vormittag, aber bereits gut 30 Grad heiß. Alte Olivenbäume überall und hinter einen kleinen Pinienwald konnte Harry die Tore des Quidditchfeldes ausmachen. Sofort schwang er sich auf seinen Besen und flog in diese Richtung. Der Flugwind war sehr warm und brachte kaum Kühlung. Es war wesentlich heißer als an der Riviera. Doch Harry spürte die Hitze kaum als ihn die Erregung packte. In den letzten Jahren war er nur selten dazu gekommen zu fliegen oder gar Quidditch zu spielen.

Harry überflog den Pinienwald und bremste ab. Es waren nicht nur Kinder in der Luft sondern auch Jugendliche und junge Männer. Aber keine Mädchen, wie ihm auffiel. Diese machte er auf einer kleinen, mit Sonnensegel überdachten Tribüne aus.

"Harry!" bemerkte ihn Marco und scherte aus dem laufenden Spiel aus und flog zu ihm.

"Hi, Marco! Noch ein Platz für einen Spieler frei?" fragte Harry schüchtern.

"Warte mal. Ich frage gleich mal nach!" drehte sich Marco schon um und stieß einen grellen Pfiff aus. "Andrea!" rief er dann laut. Einer der Teenager sah auf und flog rasch auf die beiden Jungen zu. Gekonnt bremste er ab und sah neugierig zu Harry.

"Andrea! Dies ist Harry. Sirius' Patensohn. Er meinte er wäre ein guter Sucher. Harry, dies ist mein älterer Bruder Andrea." übernahm Marco die Vorstellungen.

'Andrea? Er sieht nicht gerade wie ein Mädchen aus', grinste Harry innerlich aber er ließ es sich natürlich nicht anmerken.

"Nenn mich Ando. Ein Sucher also. Marco hat schon von dir erzählt. Mal sehen wie gut du wirklich bist!" kniff Ando leicht die Augen zusammen. Er war schätzungsweise an die 16 Jahre alt und zeigte schon einen leichten Oberlippenbart.

"Hi Ando. In welcher Mannschaft?" fragte Harry lässig.

Die zwei Brüder wechselten einen schnellen Blick und Marco nickte aufmunternd.

"In unserer!" seufzte Ando und winkte die anderen Spieler zu sich. Schnell flogen ein paar Namen Harry zu und er versuchte sich zumindest die seiner Mannschaftskollegen zu merken. Ando war nicht der älteste der Spieler aber der Captain und Hüter seiner Mannschaft. Der Schiedsrichter war einer der älteren Brüder von Serena und Onkel von Ando und Marco. 

"Ah, Sera hat von dir erzählt. Ich bin Francesco!" grüßte der dunkelhaarige Mann.

"Signore DeMonte!" neigte Harry höflich das Haupt.

"Lass den Signore mal stecken. Du gehörst jetzt mehr oder weniger zur Familie! Du darfst ruhig Onkel Franco zu mir sagen." grinste Francesco freundlich.

"Äh, danke!" murmelte Harry.

"Fliegt wieder auf eure Plätze. Auf gehts!" rief Franco und scheuchte die Jungs wieder nach oben.

Harry nahm sofort seinen Platz weit über den anderen Spielern ein und grinste dem gegnerischen Sucher scheu zu. Dieser war gut drei Jahre älter als Harry und war leicht und schlank gebaut. Die perfekte Figur für einen Sucher.

Auch wenn es ein freundschaftliches Spiel unter Verwandten war, so wurde sich doch nichts geschenkt. Die Jungs gingen ganz schön zur Sache und die Klatscher flogen gefährlich durch die Luft. Was Harry besonders irritierte waren die lautstarken Kommentare der Spieler. Leidenschaftlich und sehr temperamentvoll. Madam Hooch würde in der Luft rotieren wenn sie so etwas in Hogwarts erleben müsste. 

Plötzlich ging der andere Sucher in einen Sturzflug über und Harry zuckte zusammen. Hatte er den Schnatz gesehen? Konzentriert sah er sich um und brach seine Verfolgung ab als er erkannte, dass der andere nur bluffte.

"Gut aufgepasst!" rief Ando zufrieden.

Der andere Sucher kam wieder nach oben und grinste Harry herausfordernd an. "Man kann es ja mal versuchen!" lachte er leise.

"Sicher!" brummte Harry und konnte aus seinem rechten Augenwinkel etwas Goldenes aufblitzen sehen. Sofort nahm er Tempo auf und beugte sich flach über seinen Besen. Der Nimbus 1700S war ein erstklassiger Besen und wurde früher auch von den Profis benutzt. Innerhalb von Sekunden erreichte Harry die Höchstgeschwindigkeit die bei gut 170 km/h lag. Der Wind pfiff ihm ins Gesicht und er konnte Rufe hören. Aber seine Konzentration lag nur bei seinem Ziel. Ja, da war er. Der goldene Schnatz! Die Flügel des Schnatzes schienen zu verschwimmen und er änderte unvermittelt seine Flugrichtung.

Doch umsonst. Harry ließ sich nicht abhängen. Nicht einmal von den Klatschern, die ihm die gegnerischen Treiber in den Weg schickten. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn und eine Rolle um 360 Grad in der Längsrichtung vermied den Zusammenstoß. Wieder änderte der Schnatz die Flugrichtung und flog auf dem Boden zu. Harry neigte den Besen nach vorne und ging in den Sturzflug über. Der Grund näherte sich rasend schnell und kam näher und näher. Erst 5 Meter über Grund konnte Harry seine Finger um den Schnatz krallen und zog heftig nach oben. Beinahe hätte es nicht gereicht. Seine Füße schleiften über den ausgedörrten Boden und wirbelten eine enorme Staubwolke auf, bevor er den Besen abfangen konnte und wieder nach oben zog. Triumphierend streckte er die Faust nach oben und man konnte die Flügel des Schnatzes zwischen seinen Fingern wirbeln sehen. 

"Lieber Merlin. Du bist absolut irrsinnig, Junge!" kam Franco auf ihn zugeflogen.

"Das war der nackte Wahnsinn!" jubelte Marco ehrfürchtig.

"Ihr Götter, bin ich heilfroh, dass das nicht Mama gesehen hat." atmete Franco erleichtert auf.

"Oma nicht. Aber Tante Sera!" raunte ihm Ando zu.

"Oh Scheiße! Bitte sag, dass sie nicht hier ist!" wurde Franco blass.

"Doch! Ist sie, Papa!" grinste einer der anderen Jungen.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! ANTRETEN!" kam es dann auch schon.

"Puuh! Sie hat zum Glück dich auf dem Kieker!" atmete Franco erleichtert auf.

"Vielen Dank, Onkel Franco!" gab ihm Harry einen schiefen Blick und betonte die letzten zwei Worte besonders.

"FRANCESCO LUCA DEMONTE! DU EBENFALLS!" freute sich Franco zu früh.

"Auweia. Der volle Name. Tante Sera sieht wirklich wütend aus, Papa. Uhh, Mama ist auch dort. Viel Glück!" kicherte sein Sohn.

"Wow! Du bist wirklich Harry Potter?" schluckte einer der anderen Jungs.

"Das wird mir jetzt auch nichts helfen!" seufzte Harry und flog in Richtung der Tribüne.

Serena stand auf der kleinen Tribüne und war in Begleitung einer anderen jungen Signora, die sicher Francescos Ehefrau war. Von Sirius war nichts zu sehen, aber zumindest Remus war zu dabei. Harry bremste seinen Flug ab und näherte sich die letzen Meter eher zögerlich. Onkel Franco war nicht viel mutiger und blieb an seiner Seite. 

"Hallo Serena! Freust du dich auf die Hochzeit?" begrüßte sie Harry weich und Sirius' Verlobte schnaubte. 

"Netter Ablenkungsversuch Harry. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Du hättest sterben können. Ich habe dich auf jeden Fall schon tot auf dem Platz liegen sehen! Denke doch bitte nur einmal an Siris Gefühle!" wurde ihre Stimme lauter. "Und DU!" nahm sie ihren Bruder aufs Korn und ihre Augen blitzten. Franco zuckte zusammen und Harry konnte ihn schlucken hören. Remus verdrehte im Hintergrund leicht die Augen und machte eine wedelnde Geste vor seinem Gesicht. Er sah aber nicht verärgert aus, sondern eher mitleidig.

"Onkel Franco kann nichts dafür. Er war nur Schiedsrichter!" entschloss sich Harry einzugreifen. Warum sollten beide von ihnen leiden?

"Onkel Franco?" wurden Serenas Augen für einen Augenblick weich. 

"Außerdem war ich keinen Moment in Gefahr. Sirius oder auch Remus werden dir sicher bestätigen, dass ich ein erstklassiger Flieger bin. Ich weiß was ich tue!" wurde Harrys Stimme fester.

"Das ist wahr!" stimmte Remus zu und Serena fuhr herum. "Ich weiß, dass du dir nur Sorgen gemacht hast Serena. Aber Harry ist wirklich ein Ass auf dem Besen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er einmal sogar für die englische Nationalmannschaft spielen wird." blieb Remus ruhig. 

"Die wären blöd, wenn sie ihn nicht nehmen!" wagte Franco etwas zu sagen.

"Du und dein Quidditch. Timo! Roberto! Schluss für heute!" rief Francos Ehefrau. 

"Ahh! Mama! Bitte." riefen ihre Jungs.

"Nichts da. Keine Widerworte!" sagte sie streng. "Das gilt auch für dich!" funkelte sie Franco an.

"Ja, Schatz!" seufzte dieser schwer.

"Und für dich ebenfalls, junger Mann!" wandte sich Serena wieder an Harry.

"Ja, Ma'am!" ließ Harry den Kopf hängen.

"Es ist wieso Essenszeit." zuckten Serenas Mundwinkel.

"Essen? Mann, hab ich einen Kohldampf!" rief Ando und auf einmal war alles andere vergessen.

Beide Mannschaften landeten und nachdem die Spielbälle verstaut waren machte sich die ganze Gruppe geschlossen auf dem Weg. Die Mädchen und Frauen vorne weg und die Jungs folgten mit Franco und Remus.

"Tolles Manöver! Wenn auch verdammt knapp. Padfoot wäre begeistert gewesen." raunte dieser Harry leise zu.

"Ich weiß!" lächelte Harry scheu. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, so steckte ihm Serenas Anschiss in den Knochen. Remus, der ihn sorgfältig beobachtete, legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sanft.

"Sie war nur so sauer weil sie dich liebt, Welpe. Sie hatte Angst um dich!" sagte er weich.

"Oh!" hob Harry das Haupt und schaute überrascht.

"Das stimmt, Harry. Ich kenne Sera. Wenn du ihr egal wärst, dann wäre sie auch nicht so ausgerastet. In der Beziehung ist sie unserer Mutter am ähnlichsten. Dein Patenonkel darf sich jetzt schon freuen. Es wird ihm auf jeden Fall nie langweilig in seiner Ehe werden." fing Franco an zu grinsen.

"Siri hasst Langeweile!" kicherte Remus und streckte Franco die Hand hin. "Remus Lupin!" stellte er sich vor.

"Francesco DeMonte! Meine Freunde nennen mich Franco." schüttelte Franco herzlich seine Hand. Die beiden Männer schienen sich sofort zu verstehen und unterhielten sich auf dem Weg zurück sehr angeregt. Harry lächelte bei sich und sah sich aufmerksam um. Die Gruppe hatte gerade den kleinen Pinienwald hinter sich gelassen und die Sonne schlug wie ein Vorschlaghammer auf sie nieder. Jetzt, da das Spiel vorbei war, bemerkte er wie heiß es hier wirklich war. Der Junge wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und warf unauffällig einen Stablosen Kühlungszauber auf sich. Das brachte ein bisschen Linderung, auch wenn es nicht lange anhalten würde. 

Marco und Ando tuschelten mit den anderen Jungs und ließen sich dann zurückfallen.

"Warum hast du nicht gesagt dass du DER Harry Potter bist?" fragte Marco neugierig, nachdem sie Harry in die Mitte genommen hatten.

"Eben aus diesen Grund. Ich möchte hier nur Harry sein. Einfach nur Harry." seufzte er.

"Ist das dein Ernst? Also, wenn ich du wäre, dann... ich wäre verdammt stolz!" meinte Ando überrascht. 

"Worauf Ando? Dass meine Eltern an diesen Abend sterben mussten? Dass ein psychopathischer Bastard mir mein Leben versaut hat? Nicht ich habe Voldemort besiegt, sondern es war die Liebe meiner Mutter die mich rettete. Mir blieb nur diese verdammte Narbe!" erwiderte Harry leise.

Beide Jungen sahen ihn mit großen Augen an und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten. Sicher hatten sie die Kehrseite des ganzen Ruhmes nicht gesehen. Auf der anderen Seite waren sie beeindruckt, dass Harry den Namen von Du-weißt-schon-wer so offen aussprach. Auch wenn sie sich hier auf Sizilien befanden, so wussten sie von dem dunklen Lord und fürchteten ihn wie jeder anderer europäischer Zauberer.

"Glaubt mir. Ich wäre viel lieber nicht berühmt und hätte dafür meine Eltern wieder. Und lasst bitte das Thema fallen." würgte Harry weitere Fragen in diese Richtung ab. 

-------------------------

Die beiden Jungen befolgten Harrys Bitte und stellten keine weiteren Fragen. Sie hatten auch ihre Cousins instruiert und somit hatte Harry seine Ruhe. Der Rest des Tages verlief sehr angenehm und Harry genoss mit Sirius und Remus die Gastfreundschaft der DeMontes. Die einzige die sie nicht weiter zu Gesicht bekamen war Serena. Anscheinend befolgte sie einige obskure Traditionen, die verlangten, dass sie ihren Bräutigam erst am Tage der Hochzeit wieder zu Gesicht bekam. Sirius zog auch dementsprechend eine leidende Miene aber Harry war sich absolut sicher, dass dies nur Show war. Er kannte seinen Paten und wusste, dass so ein Verbot ihn erst Recht motivierte, es zu umgehen.

Der Abend war hingegen schon wieder stressig. Zum Anlass der Vermählung gab es einen kleinen Ball, zu dem einige Offizielle eingeladen waren und Harry wollte sich davor drücken.

"Ein Ball! Merlin, sind wir hier im Mittelalter?" ächzte er als er es erfuhr. "Viel Spaß dabei!" verschränkte er die Arme und setzte ein grimmiges Gesicht auf.

"Den wirst du haben!" grinste Sirius.

"Vergiss es!" schnappte Harry.

"Komm schon Welpe. Lass mich nicht hängen. Ich habe auch keine Lust dazu aber man ließ mir keine Chance. Serena hat anscheinend vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ihre Familie ziemlich wichtig in Italien ist." bettelte Siri. Doch Harry dachte gar nicht daran, also griff Sirius zum letzten Mittel und verwandelte sich in Padfoot. Der schwarze zottige Hund winselte und seine blauen Augen sahen so flehend aus, dass Harry schwach wurde.

"Arrgghh! Das ist einfach nicht fair Padfoot. Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht widerstehen kann! Also gut. Ich gebe nach." schimpfte der Junge. Padfoot bellte freudig und sein Schwanz wackelte wie verrückt hin und her. Dann sprang er an Harry hoch und zog seine nasse Zunge quer durch dessen Gesicht. "Iiggitttt! Buhäh, du hattest was mit Knoblauch!" zog Harry eine Grimasse. Padfoot grinste und seine Zunge hing aus einer Ecke seines Mauls. Es war schon ein Bild. Schnell verwandelte er sich zurück und zog Harry lachend in eine Umarmung.

"Das macht mir jedes Mal so viel Spaß!" kicherte der Mann. "Hier, ziehe bitte diese Robe an. Habe sie extra für dich besorgt!" deutete er auf die neue Robe die Harry noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.

"Du hast mir eine Robe für den Ball gekauft? Oh, verdammt Siri. Du WUSSTEST es!" ächzte Harry. 

"Yep! Und du hast zugesagt!" machte sich Sirius eiligst aus dem Staub und hörte seinen Patensohn noch laut schimpfen nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. 

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte er an Harrys Zimmertür und schob seinen Kopf durch den Spalt.

"Bist du fertig Harry?" sah er sich in dem Zimmer um.

"Gerade eben!" ertönte es aus dem Badezimmer und Harry kam ins Zimmer zurück. Er trug die neuen Roben, die wirklich elegant waren. Schwarze Seide, mit einem silbernen Innenfutter. Auf der Rückseite war ein prächtiger Phönix in Gold und Rot aufgestickt, der seine Flügel ausgebreitet hatte. Darunter trug er eine silbergraue Weste, weißes Seidenhemd und schwarze Hosen. Auf der linken Brustseite der Robe waren das Familienwappen der Potters und der Blacks aufgestickt. "Danke Sirius. Sie ist sehr schön!" sagte Harry weich und strich andächtig über sein Wappen.

"Kein Dank nötig, Kleiner. Du siehst einfach herrlich darin aus. Deine Eltern wären sicher stolz auf dich!" fuhr ihn Sirius liebevoll durch das wilde Haar. "Hast du dich gekämmt?" fragte er und verbarg sein Grinsen. Harry schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick und ignorierte ihn dann. Sirius lachte bellend und legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter und drückte ihn kräftig an sich. "Dann wollen wir mal. Die Pflicht ruft!" atmete er tief durch.

"Wo ist Moony?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Der Mistkerl hat sich drücken können!" gab Sirius stirnrunzelnd zu. 

"Verdammt!" murmelte Harry.

"Ja, verdammt!" stimmte Sirius neidisch zu. 

-----------------------

Das Sommerhaus hatte tatsächlich einen großen weiten Ballsaal. Vermutlich noch aus glanzvolleren Zeiten. Stuckfresken an der Decke und ionische Säulen. Er war von tausenden Kerzen hell erleuchtet und Harry war wider Willen beeindruckt. Mama Desi erwartete die beiden schon ungeduldig am Eingang und führte sie unverzüglich zu ihrem Ehemann. Sirius würde mit Harry auf Seite der Familie die Gäste empfangen und als hätten sie auf sie gewartet, wurde auch schon der Reigen eröffnet. Harry machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und lächelte gezwungen als er höflich Hände schüttelte. Die Namen vergaß er mehr oder weniger sofort. Eine Ausnahme bildete der italienische Minister für Zauberei, Sergio Montini, eine wirklich angenehme Persönlichkeit, nebst seiner Ehefrau.

"Da kann sich Fudge eine dicke Scheibe abschneiden!" raunte er Sirius zu, nachdem er ihn und seine Ehegattin begrüßt hatte.

"Jeder ist besser als der alte Fudge!" murmelte Sirius zurück.

Eine gute Stunde dauerte alleine das Defilee und Harry brannten schon die Füße und die Wangen. Erleichtert nahm er an der Tafel Platz, nur um noch eine weitere halbe Stunde langweilige Reden zu vernehmen.

"Das ist einfach fies. Marco und die anderen haben ihre Ruhe. Warum muss ich unbedingt daran teilnehmen?" jammerte er Sirius leise vor.

"Es gibt ja gleich das Essen, Kleiner. Geduld!" erwiderte Sirius leise.

Endlich waren die Tischreden beendet und unter höflichen Applaus setzte sich der letzte Redner. Anschließend wurde das Bankett eröffnet und Harry seufzte erleichtert.

"Wie läuft der Rest des Abends ab?" fragte er Sirius als sie schon beim Dessert waren. Zumindest das Essen war hervorragend gewesen.

"Äh, nach dem Bankett wird die Tischordnung aufgehoben und zwanglose Plaudereien sind angesagt! Anschließend wird von Desi und Auguste der Tanz eröffnet." erfuhr er.

"Zwanglose Plaudereien?" hatte Harry ein mulmiges Gefühl. "Wenn du denkst, dass ich den Jungen-der-lebt gebe, hast du dich geschnitten Sirius. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" knurrte er und die Weinkelche auf dem Tisch begannen leicht zu singen.

"Verstanden. Ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt. Vielleicht kannst du dich ja schnell verdrücken." zuckte sein Pate unmerklich zusammen.

"Nicht vielleicht!" entgegnete Harry bestimmt und das Singen wurde langsam zu einem Klirren.

"Okay, okay! Ich werde dich entschuldigen!" versicherte ihm Sirius hastig.

"Sehr brav." lächelte Harry falsch.

"Du bist so stur wie deine Mutter!" murmelte Sirius.

"Danke." diesmal grinste Harry wirklich.

Es wurde so schlimm wie er es erwartet hatte. Obwohl er sich an der Seite von Sirius hielt, rettete es ihn nicht vor den anderen Gästen. Irgendwie hatte sich herumgesprochen wer er wirklich war. Einige der Gäste waren diskret aber dies waren die Ausnahmen. Sie nickten ihm nur höflich zu und musterten ihn verstohlen. Dann gab es diejenigen die ihn mehr oder weniger direkt und ohne Rücksichtsnahme nach dem Abend fragten, an dem seine Eltern starben. Es blieb aber nicht lange so. Seine Miene wurde immer abweisender und kälter und seine grünen Augen flammten wie der Todesfluch. Das schreckte die meisten ab. Sirius sah besorgt auf seinen Patensohn und wurde von Mama Desi erlöst. Die hatte die beiden nicht aus den Augen gelassen und als Harry erneut von einem älteren Paar in den 50ern bedrängt wurde, kam sie ihm zur Hilfe.

"Ah, Harry. Da bist du ja. Tut mir ausgesprochen Leid, Signore Baldacci. Es ist schon recht spät geworden und der Junge gehört ins Bett!" sagte sie freundlich.

"Sicher, meine Liebe!" murmelte Signore Baldacci und trat widerwillig einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich bin wirklich müde, Mama Desi!" schenkte ihr Harry ein erleichtertes Lächeln. "Gute Nacht Signora! Signore! Onkel Sirius!" verabschiedete er sich höflich. Mama Desi legte ihm beschützend einen Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn hoheitsvoll aus dem Saal. Im großen Treppenhaus küsste sie ihn sanft auf die Stirn und seufzte.

"Ich muss mich entschuldigen Harry. Es war meine Idee, dass du an diesem Abend teilnimmst. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass einige Leute so unverschämt sind." sagte sie weich.

"Ich verzeihe dir, Mama Desi. Zumindest für die Leute kannst du nichts. Gute Nacht!" erwiderte Harry leise.

"Gute Nacht. Schlaf gut!" drückte sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf. 

Als er wenige Minuten später in seinem weichen Bett lag, dachte er über den Abend nach. Es war nicht soo schlimm wie er angenommen hatte. Solche Veranstaltungen gehörten einfach dazu, wenn man in gewissen Kreisen verkehrte und er wusste, dass es Sirius, ohne seine Serena, auch nicht besonders viel Spaß gemacht hatte.

"Geschieht ihm recht!" brummelte er und schloss die Augen.

------------------------

Der Freitag fing eigentlich sehr gemütlich an. Die Erwachsenen schliefen alle länger und die Kinder versammelten sich nach dem Frühstück in einen der großen Familienzimmer. Mit Ando spielte er ein Partie Zaubererschach und mit den anderen Jungen Kartenspiele. Auch die Mädchen waren hier, und nach anfänglicher Schüchternheit verhielten sie sich nicht anders als andere Mädchen ihres Alters. Es machte ihm auf jeden Fall mehr Spaß als der gestrige Abend mit den Erwachsenen.

Der Nachmittag hingegen war nicht mehr so beschaulich. Es wurde eine Art Generalprobe der Trauung abgehalten und Mama Desi kommandierte die Hochzeitsgesellschaft wie ein Altgedienter Stabsfeldwebel. Die Hochzeit würde im Freien zwischen den uralten Olivenbäumen stattfinden. Der Ort strahlte etwas Heiliges aus und Harry erfuhr, dass hier schon seit Jahrhunderten die Kinder der DeMontes heirateten. Als er die Augen schloss und seinen Geist öffnete, konnte er die uralte Naturmagie fühlen, die diesen Hain erfüllte. Ja, dies war der perfekte Standort um eine Ehe zu starten.

Die Generalprobe verlief, bis auf ein paar kleinere Unstimmigkeiten, perfekt ab. Mama Desi sah sehr zufrieden aus, als sie alle zurück ins Haus schickte. Der Abend verlief im Kreis der Familie und es wurde viel gelacht und geredet und Harry fühlte sich pudelwohl bei den DeMontes.

--------------------------

Der Tag der Hochzeit brach an und Harry blinzelte in die Morgensonne. Er hatte tief und fest geschlafen und fühlte sich prächtig. Ein kräftiges Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Träumereien.

"Bin schon wach!" hob er die Stimme und die Tür öffnete sich.

"Guten Morgen, Welpe." begrüßte ihn Remus mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Morgen, Moony!" gähnte Harry herzhaft und setzte sich auf und tastete nach seiner Brille. 

"Wenigstens du bist normal!" seufzte der Werwolf und schauderte.

"Wieso? Was ist denn?" wunderte sich Harry.

"Sirius. Der Mann treibt mich mit seiner Hektik in den Wahnsinn." schnaubte Remus und trat ins Zimmer. 

"Hektik? Um... 6 Uhr Morgens? Auweia. Das klingt so gar nicht nach Sirius. Er wird doch nicht kalte Füße kriegen?" kicherte Harry.

"Hehe, zu spät für kalte Füße." fiel Remus in das Kichern ein. "So nervös habe ich Sirius selten erlebt. Todesser und Dementoren? Vergiss sie. Sie alle haben ihn lange nicht so beeinflusst wie diese Hochzeit. Der Mann ist ein nervöses Wrack!" schnaubte er.

"Dabei war er gestern noch so locker!" wunderte sich Harry aber konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Kleiner. Er hat mich bereits um 4 Uhr geweckt und hat seitdem bestimmt dreimal gebadet. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er von mir verlangt hat, sich von Hand zu rasieren? Er wollte heute keine magische Rasur, sondern eine von Hand und ich als sein Trauzeuge und bester Freund habe gefälligst dasselbe zu machen. So ein Wahnsinn. Sirius' Hände haben so gezittert, dass er sich dreimal geschnitten hat. Schließlich habe ich ihn rasiert. Nachdem ich die Schnittwunden abgeheilt habe!" erzählte Remus und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Er ist ja voll neben der Spur." riss Harry die Augen auf.

"Brutal voll! Er ist völlig abgedreht." stöhnte der Werwolf. 

"Wenigstens musst du mich nicht rasieren!" kicherte der Junge und strich sich über das Babyglatte Kinn.

"Bring ihn nicht auf Ideen!" lachte Remus.

"REMUS? REMUS! ICH BRAUCHE DICH!" schallte es auf einmal durch den Korridor. 

"Kein Wort!" legte Remus panisch seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, doch zu spät. Die Tür wurde ohne zu klopfen aufgerissen und Sirius stürmte herein. Sein Blick war wild und gehetzt und feiner Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

"Da bist du ja!" brüllte er und schnappte sich Moony. "Komm." zog er seinen widerspenstigen Freund langsam zur Tür.

"Auch dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, lieber Onkel Sirius!" flötete Harry süßlich.

"Wie? Oh! Ja, ja, Morgen." brummelte Sirius und winkte fahrig in Richtung Bett. 

"Hilf mir Harry! Bitte!" jammerte Remus.

"Meine Güte. Das glaube ich einfach nicht." murmelte Harry erschüttert und hob die rechte Hand. Ohne dass es Sirius merkte, schickte er ihm einen Beruhigungszauber. Augenblicklich wurde Sirius' Atmung entspannter und er seufzte tief.

"Was wollte ich denn jetzt?" murmelte Sirius nachdenklich und blieb stehen. Gedankenverloren kratzte er sich am Kopf und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde unbeschrieben.

"Du wolltest in Ruhe frühstücken, mein Lieber. Erinnerst du dich nicht?" soufflierte Harry geschickt.

"Aber ja. Danke Harry." schnippte Sirius begeistert mit den Fingern und seine Augen erleuchteten sich. Er schien jetzt erst Harry richtig wahr zu nehmen und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. "Hast du die Robe für die Hochzeit ordentlich auf einen Bügel gehängt? Sind deine Lackschuhe auf Hochglanz? Warum bist du noch im Bett, Junge?" wurde er wieder hektisch und Harry schickte ihm entschlossen die nächste Dosis des Beruhigungszaubers. Sirius' Mund blieb offen stehen und seine Augen wirkten leicht glasig.

"Das war der stärkste Beruhigungszauber den ich kenne, Moony. Wenn der nicht hilft...!" flüsterte Harry blass.

Remus sah Sirius vorsichtig ins Gesicht und grinste etwas.

"Er sieht leicht schwachsinnig aus. Steht ihm gut!" kicherte er mitleidslos. 

"Flöße ihm ein oder zwei Tassen Tee ein. Das wird sicherlich helfen!" empfahl Harry.

"Mal sehen was sich machen lässt. Komm, Padfoot. Bei Fuß!" nahm Remus seinen besten Freund am Arm und führte den Armen langsam aus Harrys Zimmer.

"Uhh? Moony? War was?" konnte Harry Sirius noch stammeln hören bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Mit einem Aufstöhnen sank er ins Bett zurück und starrte an die Decke.

"Das wird was werden!" murmelte er und musste kichern.

------------------------

Remus schien das unmöglich zustande gebracht zu haben. Denn als Harry eine halbe Stunde später an den Frühstückstisch kam, war Sirius wieder einigermaßen er selbst. Es waren alle, bis auf Serena und eine ihrer Schwägerinnen, bereits versammelt. Die Braut frühstückte auf ihrem Zimmer und bereitete sich schon vor. Dabei war der eigentliche Zeitpunkt noch gut vier Stunden entfernt. Um 11 Uhr vormittags würde die Trauung stattfinden aber bereits um 8 Uhr wurden die ersten Gäste erwartet.

Die Stimmung am Tisch schwankte zwischen Nervosität und freudiger Erwartung. Die bereits verheirateten Erwachsenen musterten Sirius mitfühlend und die Kinder freuten sich vor allem auf die Festlichkeiten die es heute geben würde. Seit Tagen summte die Küche vor Aufregung und die köstlichsten Düfte stimulierten die Fantasie. Selbst Harry ließ sich jetzt langsam davon anstecken und ertappte sich dabei wie sein linkes Bein auf und ab hüpfte.

"Ich habe gehört, dass die Schicksalsschwestern heute Abend aufspielen werden. Das ist soo cool!" lehnte sich Marco zu ihm herüber.

"Bist du sicher?" fragte Harry überrascht.

"Onkel Franco hat es uns verraten." gestand der junge Sizilianer.

"Ob wir nach Autogrammen fragen dürfen?" wisperte einer seiner Kusinen schüchtern.

"Sicher, warum nicht! Ich werde auf jeden Fall fragen." schob einer der anderen Jungen herausfordernd das Kinn vor.

Harry kannte die populäre Musikgruppe nur aus dem WWN, dem Äquivalent des Muggelradios. Ob es stimmte, dass sie heute spielen würden? Er war sich nicht ganz sicher aber es könnte durchaus möglich sein. Sirius hatte genug Geld und auch Einfluss um es wahr werden zu lassen. 

Nach dem Frühstück ermahnte Mama Desi alle Kinder ausdrücklich noch einmal, brav und folgsam zu sein. Sie erntete ein gemeinsames Nicken und Blicke aus großen unschuldigen Kinderaugen. Sie schnaubte kurz auf, bevor ihr Gesichtsausdruck streng wurde und sie alle mit einem Wink entließ.

Der Garten war soweit Sperrgebiet, aber nichts sprach dagegen einen Blick zu erhaschen. Viele Leute schwirrten aufgeregt, aber sehr präzise umher und man konnte jetzt schon sehen wie es einmal aussehen würde. Das ganze Gebiet war mit Sonnensegel, die sich überlappten überspannt und überall waren Blumen arrangiert. Wo gestern noch sonnenverbrannte, kümmerliche Grashalme existierte hatten, war jetzt ein saftiger, dunkelgrüner Rasen. Magie war das Zauberwort. Den Mittelpunkt bildete ein herrlicher Pavillon, in dem die Trauung vollzogen werden würde. Er war von allen Seiten einsehbar und leicht erhöht.

"Wow! Was für ein Aufwand!" murmelte einer der älteren Teenager und sah sich ehrfürchtig um.

"Es ist wunderschön!" schwärmten die Mädchen alle.

Dann war es auch schon soweit, dass die ersten Gäste eintrafen. Eine Stelle vor dem Sommerhaus war der Anreisepunkt für Portschlüssel und für Apparation. Mit einem hörbaren Plopp erschienen die ersten und wurden herzlich begrüßt. Harry stand etwas abseits und beobachtete neugierig das Eintreffen, von entfernten Verwandten der DeMontes, Ehrengästen, Freunden und nahen Bekannten.

Narcissa und Draco gehörten zu den Ersten die eintrafen. Mama Desi begrüßte die beiden freundlich und schickte Narcissa mehr oder weniger sofort an die Arbeit. Draco stand eingeschüchtert dort bis er Harry erblickte der ihn zu sich winkte.

"Morgen, Draco!" grinste Harry.

"Guten Morgen! Merlin, es ist noch so früh und hier ist es schon so heiß." stöhnte der Blonde.

"Du wirst es überleben. Hast du deinen Besen dabei?" fragte Harry gespannt. Sofort ließ Draco die leidende Miene fallen und grinste verschwörerisch. 

"In mein Gepäck geschmuggelt. Mama hat nichts gemerkt, nachdem ich jemand bitten konnte ihn einzuschrumpfen." kicherte er.

"Sehr geschickt!" lobte Harry und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf den Rücken. "Komm, ich stell dich den anderen vor!" Draco schluckte und nickte schwach. Harry schmunzelte innerlich als er sich an den "alten" Draco Malfoy aus der Schule erinnerte. Von Sirius und Narcissa hatte er erfahren, dass Kinder der alten Purblutfamilien in der Regel bis zu ihrem 6ten Lebensjahr sehr behütet aufwachsen. Erst dann übernimmt der Vater die Erziehung des Familienerben. Lucius hatte einfach die Zeit gefehlt Draco mit seinen engstirnigen Ansichten zu verderben.

Sie erreichten Ando und die anderen Kinder und Harry legte Draco freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter.

"Jungs, dies ist Draco Black. Sirius' Cousin. Seid lieb!" lächelte er.

"Wir sind immer lieb!" grinste Marco

"Hallo. Schön euch zu treffen! Ich bin Draco." stellte sich Draco in einem einigermaßen gut verständlichen Italienisch vor.

"Cooler Name. Gefällt mir. Spielst du Quidditch?" brach Marco gleich das Eis.

"Jäger!" erwiderte Draco stolz. Mehr brauchte es nicht. Sofort entbrannte eine heiße Diskussion über den Lieblingssport der europäischen Zaubererwelt. In der italienischen Liga wurde mindestens so heißblütig gespielt wie in der britischen Liga. Draco kannte sogar einige der einheimischen Spitzenmannschaften und konnte gut mitreden. Doch auch die DeMontes waren gut informiert. So verging mehr oder weniger die Zeit, ohne dass sie es bemerkten. Bis Mama Desi auf einmal erschien und sie ins Haus scheuchte damit sie sich fertig machten. Da das Haus mehr oder weniger überbelegt war, hatte sie Draco einfach bei Harry einquartiert. Dieser hatte nichts dagegen und nahm ihn mit auf sein Zimmer. Eine halbe Stunde später waren beide Jungen frisch geduscht und trugen ihre Festroben.

Der Garten war inzwischen freigegeben und sie mischten sich unauffällig unter die inzwischen gewaltig angewachsene Gästeschar.

"Dort ist Dumbledore und auch Minister Fudge und auch Madame Bones!" erkannte Harry die beiden Männer sofort. Sie waren von mehreren Personen umringt und unterhielten sich angeregt und doch blickte Dumbledore auf einmal auf und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Sofort hob der Junge seine geistigen Schilde an, doch zu seiner Überraschung unternahm der Schulvorsteher keinen Versuch ihn zu lesen. Er nickte ihm nur zu und ein feines Lächeln war unter seinem Bart zu erahnen.

"Merkwürdig!" murmelte Harry als er sich abwandte.

"Was ist merkwürdig?" wollte Draco wissen.

"Äh, ich wundere mich nur dass Sirius Dumbledore eingeladen hat." wich er verlegen aus.

"Das gehört sich einfach, Harry. Albus Dumbledore ist nicht nur Schulvorsteher der bedeutendsten Schule für Zauberei sondern auch der Chief-Warlock des Zaubergarmots." dozierte Draco und für einen Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl er rede mit Percy Weasley.

"Das ist mir schon klar. Ich meinte ja nur!" seufzte Harry.

"Wow! Schau nur. Dort ist Geordie Desmond. Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Komm mit. Vielleicht bekommen wir ein Autogramm!" zog ihn Draco auf einmal am Ärmel mit. 

"Wer zur Hölle ist Geordie Desmond?" bremste Harry ihn.

"Du kennst ihn nicht? Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Desmond ist einer der besten Jäger die je für England gespielt haben. Eine lebende Legende. Sein Rekord von 230 Punkten in einem Spiel ist immer noch ungebrochen!" rappelte Draco aufgeregt herunter.

"Ach, DER Desmond. Na Klar!" hüstelte Harry und versuchte sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Draco bemerkte es gar nicht und zog ihn unerbittlich zu einem Mann im mittleren Alter.

"Guten Tag, Sir. Sind sie Geordie Desmond?" fragte Draco schüchtern.

"Yep! In voller Lebensgröße." grinste der Mann freundlich. 

"I... Ich... äh, ich wollte...!" fing Draco an zu stammeln.

"Er wollte ein Autogramm, Sir!" sprang Harry ihm bei.

"Aber gerne." lächelte Desmond und griff in seine Robe und holte eine Autogrammkarte und einen Federkiel heraus.

'Ich glaube es nicht. Er hat tatsächlich Karten dabei', dachte Harry voller Grauen und doch auch fasziniert. 

"Für wen soll sie sein?" fragte Desmond erwartungsvoll.

Kurze Zeit später hielt Draco glücklich strahlend eine Autogrammkarte mit persönlicher Widmung in der Hand. Harry hatte höflich abgelehnt als ihm Desmond ebenfalls eine schenken wollte.

"Bist wohl kein Fan, Kleiner?" meinte Desmond enttäuscht.

"Doch. Aber ich sammele keine Autogramme." schmunzelte der Junge. Der ehemalige Quidditchprofi sah ihn genauer an und seine Augen weiteten sich ehrfürchtig, als sein Blick auf der fast verdeckten Narbe hängen blieb. Harry seufzte innerlich und machte dass er weiter kam. Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Die Zeit der Ruhe war wohl endgültig vorbei. Bald würde er seinen Einladungsbrief nach Hogwarts erhalten und das war es dann mit der Anonymität.

"Hey! Warte Harry!" holte ihn Draco wieder ein. "Was war denn?" wollte er wissen und Harry zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und deutete unauffällig auf seine Narbe. "Oh! Aber damit war zu rechnen. Du bist nun mal der Junge-der-lebt." senkte Draco die Stimme.

"Ich wollt, ich wäre es nicht. Diese verfluchte Narbe hat mich meine Eltern gekostet. Ich hasse diesen Ruhm und die Aufmerksamkeit. Es erinnert mich nur immer daran was ich nicht haben kann." erwiderte Harry traurig.

"Shit! Diese Kehrseite habe ich nie so erkannt!" murmelte Draco blass. 

"Lassen wir das Thema. Ich möchte mir heute die Stimmung nicht verderben lassen. Schließlich ist es Sirius' Tag." verdrängte Harry die dunklen Gedanken.

"Sicher!" stimmte Draco zu.

Harry war erstaunt als ihn Draco auf diese oder jene Person hinwies. Narcissas Sohn kannte jede wichtige Persönlichkeit von Namen her und seine Erklärungen und auch oftmals sehr ironischen Bemerkungen rollten unentwegt über seine Lippen.

"Süßer Merlin. Du hast eine wirklich spitze Zunge. Cool!" kicherte Harry.

"Der Einfluss meiner Mutter." musste Draco grinsen. "Du solltest sie mal hören wenn sie vom Leder zieht. Da bleibt kein Auge trocken und keiner ungeschoren." erklärte er mit Stolz.

"Und was hat sie über mich zu sagen?" packte Harry die Neugierde.

"Nur Gutes, mein Bester. Nur Gutes." funkelten Dracos graue Augen vergnügt.

"Na Klar." schnaubte sein Begleiter.

"Jetzt ernsthaft! Sie ist sehr angetan von dir. Und sie ist ziemlich erzürnt darüber, dass dich Dumbledore bei deinen Muggelverwandten untergebracht hat. Eine Schandtat in ihren Augen." sagte Draco ruhig aber man konnte seiner Stimme anhören, dass er in diesem Punkt mit seiner Mutter übereinstimmte.

"Er hatte seine Gründe für diese Entscheidung. Es war für das bessere gut!" kam es höhnisch zurück.

"Wenn man vom Satan...!" flüsterte Draco erstickt und sah über Harrys Schultern. 

"Sag bitte nicht, dass er zu uns kommt?" ächzte Harry.

"Sorry!" biss sich Draco auf die Unterlippe. Entschlossen drehte sich Harry um und starrte direkt auf einen langen weißen Bart und dann in funkelnde blaue Augen hinter einer Halbmondbrille.

"Schulvorsteher Dumbledore!" begrüßte er den alten Zauberer kühl.

"Harry, mein Junge. Schön dich und auch Mr. Black endlich einmal zu treffen." begrüßte ihn Dumbledore jovial. Harry hob leicht eine Augenbraue an als er die Anrede bemerkte. Er war also Harry, während Draco nur Mr. Black war. "Ich bin sicher, dass ihr es kaum erwarten könnt, eure Einladungen nach Hogwarts zu erhalten?" machte Dumbledore von Harrys kühlem Empfang unbeeindruckt weiter.

"In der Tat!" nickte Draco. 

"Es wird bestimmt eine interessante Erfahrung." gab Harry zu. "Wenn ich richtig informiert wurde, waren sie dafür verantwortlich, dass ich bei den Dursleys untergebracht wurde. Ist dies korrekt?" ging er direkt auf sein Ziel los. Sofort nahm das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen an Intensität ab und er seufzte hörbar.

"Ich muss gestehen, dass dies auf meine Kappe geht. Zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt erschien es mir als das Sicherste. Erst von Remus und Sirius erfuhr ich, wie sehr du dort unter deinen Verwandten gelitten hast. Deshalb möchte ich deine Verzeihung erbitten." überraschte er Harry. Vor allem da er es absolut ehrlich meinte. Harry starrte ihm gut eine Minute direkt in die Augen und nickte dann leicht. Wieder hatte ihn der alte Zauberer überrascht, als dieser die Gelegenheit nicht wahr nahm und keinen Versuch startete, Legementik bei ihm einzusetzen. Harry wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Dumbledore ein vollendeter Meister-Legimens war.

"In Ordnung, Sir. Vergeben, aber nicht vergessen!" gab er sich einen Ruck.

"Das ist wenigstens etwas, mein Junge. Dafür danke ich dir." neigte Dumbledore leicht den Kopf und das Funkeln wurde wieder stärker. "Zitronenbonbon?" hielt er auf einmal eine Tüte mit Bonbons in der Hand und bot sie den beiden Jungen an.

"Äh, nein Danke!" winkten sowohl Harry und auch Draco ab. Manche Dinge ändern sich dann doch nie, lächelte Harry innerlich. 

"Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen warum keiner meine Bonbons möchte!" schüttelte Dumbledore nachdenklich den Kopf und schob sich selbst einen in den Mund.

"Vielleicht sollten sie andere Geschmacksrichtungen anbieten? Kirsche oder Orange. Nicht ganz so sauer." grinste Harry leicht. Das hatte er ihm schon vor vielen Jahren einmal sagen wollen.

"Meinst du? Hmm, Kirsche und Orange! Das klingt wirklich lecker." blinzelte Dumbledore abwesend.

"Ah, Signore Dumbledore!" wurden sie in diesem Moment von einem älteren Herrn unterbrochen und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit mit Draco zu verduften.

"Das ist also der große Dumbledore. Ist er noch ganz richtig im Kopf? Quatscht über Bonbons!" konnte es Draco nicht fassen. 

"Unterschätze den alten Mann nicht, Draco. Ich glaube manchmal, dass er das mit Absicht macht. Obwohl er wirklich schwer zu durchschauen ist. Doch seine magische Macht ist ungebrochen und sehr beeindruckend." mahnte Harry leise.

"Das mag sein. Der dunkle Lord hat ihn sicher nicht unbegründet gefürchtet!" runzelte Draco die Stirn.

"Sicher nicht. Er ist der einzige der ihm Paroli bieten konnte." nickte Harry. Sich selbst ließ er dabei außen vor. Es war besser, dass keiner wusste wie mächtig er wirklich war und es war schwer genug seine magische Aura soweit zu unterdrücken damit es keinem auffiel.

"Aber Zitronenbonbons?" murmelte Draco und klang reichlich angewidert.

"Vergiss es einfach Draco. Oh, ist das nicht...?" blieb Harry plötzlich stehen und sah zu einer älteren, streng aussehenden Dame die in Begleitung eines Jungen in Harry und Dracos Alter war.

"Augusta Longbottem. Der Junge muss ihr Enkel sein, wenn ich richtig informiert bin. Ich komme jetzt nur nicht auf seinen Namen." soufflierte Draco sofort.

"Neville. Sein Name ist Neville." flüsterte Harry und schluckte. "Komm, wir begrüßen sie." entschied er aus dem Bauch heraus und näherte sich dem Paar. Draco hüstelte leise aber folgte mehr oder weniger sofort.

Neville sah genauso aus wie ihn Harry damals in Erinnerung hatte. Schüchtern und ein wenig rundlich.

"Guten Tag Ma'am." begrüßte Harry höflich Mrs. Longbottem und lächelte Neville zu. Der schluckte hart und senkte verlegen die Augen.

"Oh, ein Landsmann. Guten Tag, junge Herren." nickte ihnen die alte Lady hoheitsvoll zu. Sie kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und musterte vor allem Draco. "Narcissas Sohn, wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre?" fragte sie direkt.

"In der Tat, Ma'am. Draco Black." verneigte sich Draco leicht.

"Und sie... ahh, unverkennbar ein Potter. Diese Haare." zuckten ihre Mundwinkel als sie Harry unter die Lupe nahm.

"Volltreffer, Ma'am. Mir wurde erzählt es wäre ein Familienfluch." seufzte Harry.

"Schon ihr Großvater hatte diese unbändige Haarpracht, Mr. Potter. Tragen sie sie mit Stolz." überraschte sie ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Dann legte sie eine Hand auf Nevilles Schulter und schob ihn etwas in den Vordergrund. "Dies ist mein Enkel Neville." stellte sie ihn vor.

"Hi Neville. Erfreut deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich bin Harry." reichte ihm Harry lächelnd die Hand. Nevilles Röte vertiefte sich und ergriff vorsichtig Harrys dargebotene Hand.

"Hi Harry!" kippte seine Stimme.

"Ich habe gehört, dass unsere Eltern enge Freunde waren, Neville und ich hoffe sehr, dass auch wir gute Freunde werden." sagte Harry warm. 

"Wirklich?" riss Neville die Augen auf.

"Und ob. Dies ist Draco, ebenfalls ein Freund von mir." zog er Draco an seine Seite.

"Neville." war Draco wesentlich reservierter.

"Draco." wurde Neville sofort wieder schüchtern.

Es war gar nicht so einfach unter den wachsamen Augen von Augusta Longbottem ein lockeres Gespräch zu führen aber Harry versuchte es. Ob es an der Anwesenheit seiner Großmutter lag oder dass sie sich erst eben getroffen hatten war schwer zu sagen. Auf jedem Fall war Neville schüchtern wie selten aber Harry wusste welch guter Freund der Erbe der Longbottems war. Er wollte diesmal nicht warten bis sie in Hogwarts waren und so lud er Neville zu seinem Geburtstag im Juli ein. Der pummelige Junge war so verblüfft, dass er nur nicken konnte als er die Einladung annahm. Aber Harry konnte auch die Freude darüber sehen und wusste, dass es richtig gewesen war.

Seine Überlegungen wurden von dem Klang einer Glocke unterbrochen und alle Gäste verstummten langsam und sahen in Richtung des Hauses.

"Das war das erste Zeichen. Es geht los." fing Harry an zu lächeln und verabschiedete sich vorerst von den Longbottems.

Nach und nach nahmen die Hochzeitsgäste ihre Plätze um den prächtig geschmückten Pavillon ein. Die Plätze für die Familie der Blacks befanden sich auf der rechten Seite und Harry konnte schon die Tonks dort sehen. Nymphadora befand sich nun im letzten Hogwartsjahr und war inzwischen 18 Jahre alt. Sie sah atemberaubend aus, nach Harrys bescheidener Meinung. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen und winkte unauffällig. Harry grinste zurück und nahm dann zwischen Marco und Draco Platz und sah gespannt zu der schlanken Person, die als einzige auf dem Podium stand. Eine alte ehrwürdige Hexe, in ein langes weißes Gewand gehüllt und mit einem Blumenkranz gekrönt, wartete dort geduldig. Sie sah noch älter wie Dumbledore aus, aber hielt sich stolz und gerade und ihre Augen sprachen von Weisheit und Mysterien.

"Wer ist das?" fragte Harry Marco leise. Der junge DeMonte hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen und hatte zwischen den Blacks Platz genommen.

"Eine Priesterin des alten Glaubens. Ihr Name ist Cassiopeia. Man sagt, sie sei über 400 Jahre alt." flüsterte Marco ehrfürchtig zurück. Harry wollte erst spöttisch schnauben, aber in diesem Moment sah er der alten Priesterin genau in die Augen und stockte. Es war nur ein Augenblick aber für Harry schien er eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Dracos Ellenbogen der sich ihm in die Seite drängte riss Harry aus seiner Erstarrung und er holte tief Luft. 

"Was ist denn mit dir los?" raunte ihm der blonde Junge zu.

"Nichts!" murmelte Harry benommen.

Die Glocke ertönte erneut und alle verstummten und sahen erwartungsvoll in Richtung des Hauses. Durch einen Bogen aus Blumen schritt Sirius, in Begleitung von Remus, langsam und erhaben den schmalen Gang zum Pavillon entlang. Er trug die Roben die sie in Paris gekauft hatten und streckte stolz das Kinn vor. An seiner reichten Hand funkelte, nun heute deutlich sichtbar, der Siegelring der Blacks. In Harrys Augen war es wie ein Bild aus lang vergessenen Zeiten und er musste blinzeln als ihm plötzlich die Sicht verschwamm. Sirius' Blick kreuzte sich mit Harrys und ein Lächeln voller Glück und Liebe erleuchtete seine Züge.

'Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius', dachte Harry inbrünstig. Die vergangenen viereinhalb Jahre zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte Harry tiefen Frieden und Glück in seinem Herzen. Sirius und Remus hatten ihm das gegeben was er stets entbehrt und sich immer gewünscht hatte: Eine Familie. Menschen die ihn um seiner selbst willen liebten. Sie hatten seine Eltern natürlich nicht ersetzen können, aber die Zeit mit ihnen hatte die tiefen Wunden in Harrys Seele abheilen lassen. Auch die Albträume die ihn die ersten zwei Jahre regelmäßig quälten, hatten in ihrer Intensität nachgelassen, bis sie ihn nur noch gelegentlich plagten. Harry wusste, dass er dies seiner neuen Familie verdankte und heute würde diese kleine Familie um ein weiteres Mitglied anwachsen.

Sirius und Remus hatten den Pavillon erreicht und stiegen majestätisch die Stufen empor. Vor der alten Priesterin verharrten sie und neigten ehrerbietig das Haupt vor ihr. Cassiopeia lächelte sanft und erwiderte die Geste. Dann drehten sich die beiden Männer wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen gemeinsam den Gästen zu und warteten. Ein drittes Mal ertönte der helle Klang der Glocke und rief die Braut.

Harry streckte seinen Hals um ja nichts zu verpassen. 

"Allmächtiger!" hauchte er hingerissen als er Serena erblickte. Sie war einfach wunderschön. Sie trug ein klassisches Hochzeitskleid aus weißer Seide und Spitze. Eine lange Schleppe wurde von Feen getragen und ihr Kleid funkelte überirdisch in dem gefilterten Sonnenlicht. Ihr ebenholzfarbenes Haar wurde von einem kostbaren Diadem gekrönt, das sicher ein Erbstück der Familie war. Serena hatte ihren rechten Arm auf den ihres Vaters gelegt, der sie voller Stolz und Freude, langsam die schmale Gasse entlang führte. Hinter dem Paar ging eine junge Frau die Serenas beste Freundin Kira war und wie in Remus' Fall eine weitere Trauzeugin.

Ein Raunen und Seufzen ging durch die Menge und Harry konnte die Magie fühlen die auf einmal den Ort erfüllte. Und er konnte Sirius' scharfes Einatmen hören, als dieser seine Braut erblickte. Sein Pate nahm nicht die Augen von seiner Braut und Serena erging es nicht anders. Endlich erreichte Auguste mit Serena den Pavillon und Sirius kam ihnen entgegen und übernahm von seinem Schwiegervater dessen Tochter.

"Ich übergebe dir das Kostbarste das ich habe. Meine Tochter." sagte Auguste mit brüchiger Stimme leise.

"Sie ist auch mir Kostbar!" flüsterte Sirius und nahm Serenas Hand und führte sie die Stufen empor.

Die Feen drapierten geschickt die Schleppe, die wie ein seidener Wasserfall die Stufen zierte und flatterten aufgeregt um den Pavillon herum. Es war ein Bild wie aus einem Märchenbuch und etwas das sich für die Ewigkeit in Harrys Gedächtnis einbrannte. Selbst Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit hatte damals nicht dieses Surreale aufweisen können, obwohl die Hochzeit im Fuchsbau, die erste Zaubererhochzeit an der Harry je teilgenommen hatte, wirklich wundervoll gewesen war.

Nun stand das Paar vor Cassiopeia, die die beiden jungen Menschen mit Wohlwollen betrachtete.

"Und wieder hat sich die magische Gemeinschaft versammelt um zwei Liebende nach dem alten Ritus der Götter zu vereinen." fing Cassiopeia an zu sprechen und Harry war überrascht wie kraftvoll ihre Stimme war. "Was diese Vereinigung so hervorhebt, ist die Liebe zwischen diesen beiden. Ich kann mich an viele Hochzeiten erinnern, die bestimmt von Politik und Familienzwängen waren und nur selten wurde der Liebe wegen geheiratet. Umso mehr erfüllt es mich mit Freude. Die Macht der Magie ist stark zwischen euch." lächelte sie das Paar an. "Reicht mir eure Hände!" bat sie die beiden. Sirius und Serena streckten ihr ihre rechte Hand entgegen und Cassiopeia legte ihre Hände darauf. "Dies ist ein Bund der Liebe und der Magie!" hob sie leicht die Stimme an und verfiel in eine Art Singsang. Die Sprache die sie benützte schien uralt und sehr archaisch zu sein und Harry fühlte einen Schauer seinen Rücken herunter laufen. Ein weiches Licht breitete sich um das Trio aus und die kleinen Feen flogen noch wilder umher.

Harry löste keine Sekunde den Blick von der Priesterin und hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick den Eindruck als würden ihre Züge von einer anderen Person überlagert werden. Cassiopeias dunkle Augen leuchteten im tiefen Gold und ihre langen weißen Haare in einem satten Grün und die tiefen Runzeln und Falten verschwanden und zeigten das Antlitz einer jungen und doch uralten Frau.

"Geia!" hauchte der Junge ehrfürchtig als er plötzlich die überwältigende Präsenz der Göttin erkannte. Er hätte aber gleichzeitig nicht sagen können, woher er es wusste.

"Wie?" murmelte Draco irritiert.

Hatte er es nicht gesehen? Die Vision, wenn es denn eine war, verblasste und Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. Hatte er es sich nur eingebildet? 

Der rituelle Gesang endete abrupt und die Priesterin sprach wieder im verständlichen Italienisch.

"Sirius und Serena, die Göttin blickt mit Wohlgefallen auf ihre beiden Kinder und segnet diesen Bund." verkündete Cassiopeia feierlich und nickte dann den beiden Trauzeugen unauffällig zu. 

"Bei der Göttin, ich bezeuge dies!" sagten Remus und Kira klar und deutlich.

Wie auf ein Zeichen zog das Brautpaar ihre Zauberstäbe und kreuzten sie vorsichtig vor Cassiopeia, die ihrerseits auf dem Kreuzungspunkt ihren Stab legte. Wieder flammte ein Licht auf, aber diesmal war es nicht göttlicher Segen sondern etwas anderes.

"Die Mächte der Magie bewilligen diesen Bund." intonierte Cassiopeia mit ätherischer Stimme.

"Bei der Macht der Magie, ich bezeuge dies!" bestätigten Remus und Kira feierlich.

Vorsichtig wurden die Zauberstäbe weggesteckt und wieder hielt Sirius liebevoll und zärtlich Serenas Hand. Cassiopeia holte ein goldenes Band aus ihrer Robe und wickelte es in einem kunstvollen Muster um die Hände der beiden. Dann sang sie leise eine kurze Formel in Latein bevor sie erneut die Stimme erhob. Remus reichte ihr die Ringe, die sie segnete und dann kamen die berühmten und legendären 'willst du?' auf die alle gewartet hatten. Serena errötete wie ein junges Mädchen als ihr Sirius den Ring an den Finger steckte und ihre Augen schwammen vor Glück und vor Liebe. Harry hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals und war nicht der einzige der sich die Tränen wegblinzelte.

"Was die Götter und die Magie verbunden haben, möge der Mensch nicht trennen. Ich segne euch, meine Kinder und wünsche euch alles Glück der Erde. Sirius, du darfst die Braut nun küssen!" lächelte Cassiopeia sehr zufrieden. Mehr Aufforderung bedurfte es nicht und Sirius nahm seine Frau zärtlich in seine Arme und küsste sie sehr gekonnt. Applaus und Jubelrufe stiegen in den Himmel und beinahe jeder streckte seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und schoss Funken und ähnliches ab. Es war ein enormes Spektakel und es war ein Wunder oder besser gesagt, reine Zauberei, dass die Sonnensegel dabei nicht zerstört wurden.

"Süßer Merlin. Siri, ich bin so glücklich für dich!" konnte Harry Remus über den Jubel sagen hören. Er umarmte seinen besten Freund und Bruder herzlich bevor er auch Serena liebevoll auf die Wange küsste. Das war das Zeichen für alle und in der nächsten halben Stunde nahm das frisch vermählte Brautpaar die Glückwünsche der Familie und der Gäste entgegen. Harry, der den beiden eigentlich nur kurz gratulieren wollte, hatte keine Chance auf ein Entkommen. Sirius hielt ihn dicht an seiner Seite und meinte nur dass SEIN Patensohn dazu gehört.

"Danke Siri." flüsterte Harry glücklich.

Dann begann das Hochzeitsfest und es war ein Tag der Harry für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben würde. Ein perfekter Tag, in seinen Augen.

TBC...

A/N: So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Vielleicht war es a bisserl schmalzig, doch ich gestehe gerne ein... dass ich ein verkappter Romantiker bin. Merlin, warum nur musste ich das auch gestehen?


	10. Kapitel 9

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Ein weiteres Kapitel für meine Leser und ein paar Anmerkungen. Ich habe Deathly Hollows nicht gelesen und so habe ich auch Harry nicht zu einem Horcrux gemacht. Es kann also durchaus sein, dass ich mit den Horcruxes ganz andere Wege beschreite. Wie ihr in diesem Kapitel sehen werdet. Ich fand die Idee gar nicht so abwegig, aber ihr werdet vielleicht anders darüber befinden. Wie auch immer. Es ist MEINE Geschichte. Hehe.

Noch ein Punkt, den ich überdacht habe, ist das Geld. Ich habe einige Geschichten gelesen, in denen Harry ein riesiges Vermögen in Galeonen besaß. Milliarden manchmal. Nicht sehr realistisch, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Auch, dass angeblich eine Galeone nur fünf Pfund wert sein soll. Wenn ich mir den Goldpreis (ca. 14.000€ pro Kilo 999/9er Feingold) so ansehe und was teilweise Goldmünzen kosten... dann halte ich einen Wechselkurs von 250€ für eher glaubwürdig. Pro Galeone. (Rowlings sprach in ihrem ersten Buch von großen Münzen) Leute, wir reden hier von Feingold und das ist eines der Metalle die sich auch, bis auf eine Ausnahme (der Stein der Weisen), nicht mit Magie herstellen lassen. Also ist es auch für Zauberer sehr wertvoll. Nur mal so nebenbei.

So, genug gepredigt. Danke für die letzten Reviews und das Lob das ich empfangen durfte. Es hat mich echt aufgebaut. Nur weiter so, ich kann gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel, euer

Marius

ooOOoo

KAPITEL 9

Die Feierlichkeiten dauerten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages. Zumindest wurde dies Harry so von Remus am nächsten Tag erzählt. Er selbst konnte sich mit dem Großteil der Jungs am Samstagnachmittag in Richtung des Quidditchplatzes absetzen, wo sie merkwürdigerweise des Öfteren von älteren Herrschaften aufgesucht wurden. Den Spielern wurde meist ein wehmütiger oder gar neidischer Blick zugeworfen.

"Ich glaube die sind eifersüchtig weil wir spielen und sie nicht!" grinste Ando.

"Papa ist es auf jeden Fall!" kicherte Roberto.

"Draco spielt wirklich gut. Erstklassiger Besen auch!" murmelte Ando und beobachtete kritisch den blonden Jungen.

"Yeah! Hogwarts darf sich freuen!" lächelte Harry. "Wo gehen denn die italienischen Zauberer zur Schule?" fragte er Ando neugierig. 

"Wir haben in Italien keine großen Zaubererschulen die sich mit Hogwarts, Durmstrang oder auch Beauxbauton vergleichen lassen. Aber es gibt kleinere Schulen in Rom und in Mailand. Die nächste größere Schule hier im Süden ist in Athen. Die haben dort sogar eine uralte Universität für Hexerei und Zauberei. Noch aus der Zeit der Antike!" erklärte Ando gerne.

"Wow! Das wusste ich gar nicht!" musste Harry zugeben und Ando schnaubte spöttisch.

"Die Engländer halten sich in Sachen Magie für das Nonplusultra. Dabei gab es am Mittelmeer bereits Schulen als ihr noch in Höhlen wohntet!" kam es ein wenig herablassend.

"Hey, bloß nicht angeben. Hmm, dafür hatten wir Merlin!" hielt Harry dagegen.

"Muss ich zugeben." seufzte Ando widerwillig.

"Und Harry Potter!" grinste Draco der dazugekommen war.

"Auch wahr." nickte der Teenager. 

"Leider auch Voldemort. Vergesst das nicht!" meinte Harry düster.

"Noch nen Punkt." schauderte Ando.

"Hey, ihr Flaschen? Wollt ihr labern oder spielen?" wurden sie von Marco lautstark an das Spiel erinnert. 

"Sagte er Flaschen?" fragte Harry milde.

"Ich habe es auch gehört." grinste Draco wild.

So verging für die Kinder der Tag. Essen bis zum Abwinken, Spiele und Quidditch. Es war einfach perfekt. Der Sonntag verlief ruhiger und ein bisschen gedämpfter, wobei die Zauberer hier einen gewaltigen Vorteil gegenüber den Muggeln hatten. Es gab keine langen Erholungsphasen nach übermäßigem Alkoholgenuss. Den Tränken sei Dank.

Noch am Sonntagabend verabschiedeten sich Sirius und Serena in die Flitterwochen: Zwei Wochen Karibik für das Brautpaar. Remus reiste mit Harry alleine in die Villa Noir zurück und die beiden genossen die Ruhe in der ersten Woche. Für die zweite Woche waren Draco und Marco eingeladen und die drei Jungen verbrachten eine herrliche Zeit am Strand. Draco schaffte es sogar sich eine milde goldene Bräune zuzulegen. Marco hingegen erging es am Anfang wie Draco. Er konnte nicht schwimmen, aber Remus und auch Tenny wachten, wenn auch unaufdringlich, mit Argusaugen über die Jungs.

Das Leben pegelte sich langsam ein, nachdem Sirius und seine Frau aus den Flitterwochen zurückkehrte. Wenn möglich, so wirkten die zwei Turteltauben noch verliebter als vor der Hochzeit. Manchmal war es fast zu viel des Guten. Zumindest empfanden es Remus und Harry so. Natürlich hätten sie es nie den beiden direkt ins Gesicht gesagt.

-----------------------

Der Juni verstrich und auch der Juli neigte sich nun langsam seinem Ende zu und Harrys 11er Geburtstag war nur noch fünf Tage entfernt. Es war an der Zeit für die kleine Familie nach England zurückzukehren. Sirius hatte, nach Harrys Einwand, beschlossen nicht das alte Stadthaus der Blacks zu bewohnen. Leider war auch der Stammsitz der Potters schon vor Harrys Geburt zerstört worden und auch sein Geburtshaus war nur noch eine Ruine. Was Harry aber nicht wusste, war, dass Sirius inzwischen den Auftrag erteilt hatte, Godrics Hollow wieder aufzubauen. Es sollte eine Überraschung für seinen Patensohn werden. Wegen dieser Umstände hatte Sirius schon seit geraumer Zeit nach einer standesgemäßen Behausung Ausschau gehalten und war fündig geworden. Hierbei waren die Kobolde von Gringotts sehr behilflich gewesen und so war es nur eine Frage wieviel Gold Sirius ausgeben wollte. Das Resultat war ein herrlicher Landsitz, irgendwo an der walisischen Küste. Es war auch eher Zufall, dass sich die neue Heimstätte gar nicht weit von Godric Hollow entfernt befand. Nicht, dass es einen störte. Das Klima an der irischen See war lange nicht so rau wie das an der Nordsee und so ließ es sich hier gut leben. Das Anwesen war mehrere Hektar groß und besaß auch ein eigenes Quidditchfeld.

Das Manor selbst, umfasste etwa 35 Zimmer und war im letzten halben Jahr umfassend modernisiert worden. Nach Zaubererstandard natürlich. Obwohl es Sirius sich durchaus nicht nehmen ließ und einige Annehmlichkeiten der modernen Zivilisation der Muggels berücksichtigt hatte. Soweit es sich, natürlich mit der ihr umgebenden Magie, vereinbaren ließ. Leider bedeutete das auch, dass kein störungsfreier Fernsehempfang möglich war. Harry machte das nichts aus. Wer braucht schon TV wenn er Magie sein eigen nennt? Doch eine moderne und leistungsstarke Stereoanlage stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Und so besaß Harry eine moderne HiFi-Anlage nach dem neuesten Stand der Technik. Das Beste was es auf dem Elektronikmarkt 1991 zu kaufen gab.

Die Hauselfen sprangen jedes Mal einen guten Meter in die Höhe, wenn der junge Meister die volle Power der Bassreflexboxen abrief. Er war jetzt schon stolzer Besitzer von rund 30 CDs und sein Musikgeschmack war weit gefächert. Auf der einen Seite liebte er den britischen Punk, doch verschmähte er auch nicht die Klassiker des Rocks und die eher soften Songs. Wie auch immer seine Laune war. Bereits am zweiten Tag nach ihrer Rückkehr, belegte Remus genervt Harrys Zimmer mit einem Schweigezauber. Seine empfindlichen Werwolfsohren konnten einfach nicht mehr ertragen. 

"Du bist selbst schuld, Moony. Wer war es denn, der den Welpen auf die Idee mit der Stereoanlage gebracht hat?" hob Sirius anzüglich eine Augenbraue.

"Erinnere mich nur nicht daran." knurrte Remus.

"Ich befürchte eher, dass sich der Junge sein Gehör beschädigt!" seufzte Serena.

"Wir könnten den Strom abstellen." plante Remus nachdenklich.

"Strom?" fragte Sirius ahnungslos. "Ah, du meinst dieses Ekletiktding." war er sich sicher.

"Ja, genau das." verdrehte sein Freund die Augen während Serena schmunzelte.

"Ich denke nicht, dass das helfen wird. So wie ich Harry einschätze, wird er einen Weg finden sein Radio auch ohne diesen Strom laufen zu lassen. Der Kleine ist äußerst erfindungsreich. Ganz die Mama." kicherte Sirius.

"Dann solltest du bitte mit ihm reden Padfoot. Die Hauselfen beginnen zu meutern." warnte ihn Remus.

"Harry würde niemals einer Hauselfe Schaden beifügen." verwahrte sich Sirius entsetzt.

"Die sehen das leider anders. Seine Punkmusik ist reinste Folter für ihre Ohren. Für meine übrigens auch." verzog der Werwolf sein Gesicht.

"Ich werde mit ihm plaudern." seufzte Sirius.

"Ihr solltet froh sein, dass er nicht wie einer dieser jungen Muggel herumläuft. Habt ihr die Kids auf den Straßen gesehen? Diese verrückten Frisuren und dann erst was sie sich alles durch die Nase oder gar die Zunge stecken?" schauderte Serena. Als Hexe stand sie der Punkbewegung eher etwas hilflos gegenüber.

"Yep! Hat mich unheimlich an einige unserer besseren Scherze in Hogwarts erinnert." kicherte Sirius und selbst Remus lachte.

"Der alte Filch würde sich sofort freiwillig melden, wenn er die Schüler so quälen dürfte." meinte Remus amüsiert und er musste Serena natürlich gleich von dem bösartigen Hausmeister erzählen und ließ ein paar Anekdoten vom Stapel. Arreste bei Filch waren ja keine Seltenheit für die alten Plünderer gewesen und so konnten sie durchaus aus erster Hand berichten.

"Weißt du noch wie er James an den Ohren aufhängen wollte?" grinste Sirius.

"Das waren nicht die einzigen Körperteile die er ihm angedroht hat." grunzte Remus.

"Oh Gott. Remus! Wenn Filch seinen Willen gehabt hätte, dann wäre Prongs nie imstande gewesen Harry zu zeugen." schüttelte sich Sirius und auch Remus kniff unbeabsichtigt seine Knie zusammen. 

"Was wollte er denn machen?" kam eine Jungenstimme neugierig von der Seite.

"An den E... äh... na, du weißt schon." hüstelte Sirius als er Harry in der Tür stehen sah.

"Er wollte Papa tatsächlich an den Eiern aufhängen?" fragte Harry mit großen Augen. 

"Sprache, junger Mann. Sprache." mahnte Serena aber ihre Augen funkelten.

"Daran will lieber kein Mann denken, Kleiner. Also erwähne es nie wieder." grinste Remus.

"Ich wundere mich nur, wieso der Schulvorsteher einen Mann wie Argus Filch duldet? Der Mann hat einen wirklich bösartigen Streifen in seinem Charakter und seine Katze ist beinahe noch schlimmer." murrte Harry.

"Mrs. Norris? Ein wirkliches Mistvieh." nickte Sirius heftig.

"Sag bloß, die hatte er damals schon?" ächzte der Junge. 

"Lassen wir das Thema fallen und besprechen lieber unseren Ausflug in die Winkelgasse." schlug Serena jetzt vor. 

"Und wie wir Harry vor seinen "Fans" schützen." lächelte Remus schief.

"Danke!" brummte Harry und zog eine Grimasse.

"Wir verkleiden ihn als Mädchen." grinste Sirius böse.

"Nur wenn du mitmachst." kam es sofort retour.

"Siri in einem Kleid?" kicherte Serena.

"Es steht ihm nicht. Vertrau mir." lachte Remus.

Die ganze Besprechung verlief mehr oder weniger so und es wurde viel gelacht. Doch es wurden auch ein paar wichtige und ernste Punkte angesprochen. Einer davon war Harrys Besuch bei einem Augenarzt. Sirius wollte, wenn es möglich war, schon vor Harrys Eintritt nach Hogwarts eine Augenkorrektur abchecken lassen.

"Wir reisen morgen nach London. Es gibt dort einen erstklassigen Spezialisten wie mir versichert wurde." verriet Sirius seinem Patensohn.

"Dr. Leiterman?" hob dieser eine Augenbraue und nachdem Sirius verblüfft nickte, kicherte er. "Er war es, der mir auch damals die Augen gelasert hat. Guter Mann." erklärte er. 

"Ja, ja das Universum ist klein." schmunzelte Remus.

"Du wirst die Mädchen mit deinen großen grünen Augen verrückt machen." lächelte Serena.

Harry stöhnte, während die beiden Männer lachten.

"Ein paar der Jungs sicher auch." lachte Sirius bellend was den Jungen tief erröten ließ.

"Ich kann es ihnen nicht vorwerfen. Er ist aber auch so süß." seufzte Serena und Harrys Röte vertiefte sich wenn möglich. 

Auch wenn er rein technisch gesehen fast 25 Jahre alt war, so war er doch Mädchen gegenüber immer noch sehr schüchtern. Wahrscheinlich würde sich dieser Umstand niemals ändern. Und am eigenen Geschlecht war er gar nicht interessiert obwohl er, rückwirkend gesehen, ein paar Anspielungen in diese Richtung, durchaus nun als solche identifizierte. Aber er hatte nicht vor, dies seinen beiden Onkeln zu verraten. Sie neckten ihn auch so schon unbarmherzig genug. 

-------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen reisten sie per Flohverbindung in den tropfenden Kessel. Harry trug eine Baseballmütze die er sich tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Die Ankunft der vier erregte nur kurzzeitiges Interesse und so konnten sie sich unbehelligt aus der Kneipe verziehen und betraten die Muggelseite. Schnell war ein Taxi organisiert und Remus gab dem Fahrer die Adresse an.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß die Familie in einem bequemen Wartezimmer. Einer der Vorteile wenn man Privatpatient ist. Sie mussten auch nicht lange darauf warten, dass eine hübsche Arzthelferin Harry zur Untersuchung abholte.

Dr. Leiterman war ein noch junger Augenspezialist und nahm sich viel Zeit für die Untersuchung.

"Hmm, sieht eigentlich nicht so schlecht aus. Eine kleine Korrektur eventuell nur." konnte ihn Harry anfangs murmeln hören. Er selbst, presste sein Gesicht gegen eine verwirrende Apparatur.

"Trägst du stets deine Brille?" wollte Dr. Leiterman abschließend wissen. 

"Ja, Sir." gab der Junge brav Antwort. 

"Merkwürdig. So wie ich das sehe, hast du nur eine sehr geringe Sehschwäche von 0,25 Dioptrien. Reiche mir doch bitte Mal deine Brille." bat der Arzt. Er nahm sie entgegen und blickte hindurch und betrachtete sich genau die Gläser. "Wann warst du das letzte Mal bei einem Augenarzt oder Optiker?" fragte er neugierig.

"Äh, so vor gut 5 Jahren." zuckte Harry mit den Achseln.

"Und er hat dir diese Brille verpasst?" hob Dr. Leiterman skeptisch die Augenbrauen. 

"Ja, Sir. Wieso, ist irgendetwas damit?" fragte Harry schüchtern.

"Die Brille ist in Ordnung." erwiderte Dr. Leiterman und Harry seufzte erleichtert. "Für einen Schauspieler. Junge, wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, müsste ich annehmen, dass du und dein Vater mich veräppeln wollen. Das ist Fensterglas." sah ihn Leiterman scharf an. 

"WIE?" riss Harry die Augen auf. "Aber... aber ich konnte damals wirklich so gut wie gar nichts deutlich sehen!" stotterte er.

"Nun, das hat sich reguliert. Glückwunsch Harry. Keine neue Brille mehr für dich und auch keine Augenkorrektur." lächelte Leiterman als er die Freude auf Harrys Gesicht sah. "Fast wie Zauberei, hmm?" neckte der junge Arzt und der Junge gluckste. 

----------------------------

"Er hat das wirklich gesagt?" kicherte Serena als sie die Praxis verlassen hatten. 

"Wie ist das nur möglich?" fragte sich Sirius. 

"Ich denke, Harrys Sehschwäche war auch ein Produkt seiner Mangelernährung. Auch wenn James eine Brille trug, so nehme ich doch an, dass Harry nicht nur Lilys herrliche Augenfarbe, sondern auch ihre Sehschärfe erbte. Und du weißt wie scharf ihre Augen waren, Padfoot. Ihr entging nichts." lächelte Remus.

"Einleuchtend. Obwohl ein Teil vermutlich wirklich Magie war. Du bist wesentlich mächtiger als damals, Kleiner. Bestimmt spielte das eine entscheidende Rolle." zog ihn Sirius liebevoll an sich.

"Aber da kannst du einmal sehen, wie sehr wir unseren Angewohnheiten anhängen. Ist es dir nie aufgefallen, dass du ohne Brille fast genauso gut siehst?" fragte Serena neugierig.

"Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht. Das erste was ich morgens immer mache, ist mir meine Brille aufzusetzen und erst wieder abzulegen wenn ich schlafe." erwiderte Harry nachdenklich. Er ging jetzt ohne Brille durch die Stadt und sah sich aufmerksam und vor allem sehr erleichtert um. Es war herrlich auf die Sehhilfe verzichten zu müssen.

Da sie schon einmal hier waren, nutzten sie die Gelegenheit und gingen shoppen. Genauer gesagt, Serena ging shoppen und hatte drei Gentlemen die ihr die Tüten trugen. Ihrer Meinung nach fehlten noch ein paar sehr wichtige Dinge für die Einrichtung und Sirius, der ihren Geschmack bewunderte, hatte ihr diesen Teil voll und Ganz überlassen. Eine Herausforderung, die die junge Frau sehr gerne annahm und dabei eine enorme Energie entwickelte.

Vier Stunden später waren die Herren der Schöpfung geschlaucht und ließen die Flügel hängen.

"Ich liebe Serena ja sehr, aber wenn sie mich in ein weiteres Ausstattungsgeschäft schleppt, schreie ich." murrte Harry düster.

"DAS habe ich gehört." kam es von Serena, die sich rund 10 Meter entfernt mit einem Angestellten unterhielt.

"Shit." flüsterte Harry und wurde blass.

"Sie hat erstaunlich scharfe Ohren." murmelte Remus verblüfft.

"Nicht nur die Ohren sind scharf." seufzte Sirius bewundernd.

"DAS habe ich ebenfalls gehört. Danke Schatz." schnurrte Serena und kam lächelnd zu ihnen. Sie küsste Sirius zärtlich und beugte sich dann leicht zu Harry hinab. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Kleiner." kicherte sie und drückte Harry einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn. Prompt errötete dieser heftig, was aber eventuell auch an der tollen Aussicht lag, die ihr Ausschnitt ihm bot. "Ahh, du bist so knuddelig." lachte sie warm und wuschelte durch sein wildes Haar. Harry stöhnte resignierend und versuchte seine wieso schon ruinierte Frisur wieder hinzubiegen. 

"Gib es auf Prongslet. Dein Vater war gegen den Familienfluch ebenso machtlos." grinste Sirius. Sein Patensohn schenkte ihm nur einen schmutzigen Blick und versuchte die Neckereien der Erwachsenen zu ignorieren.

Ein wenig später war auch Serena so weit ermüdet, dass sie das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab. Diesmal nahmen sie nicht das Taxi, sondern einen Portschlüssel der sie nach Hause brachte. Wie immer verspürte Harry diesen Zug hinter seinem Nabel und die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Natürlich landete er nicht so elegant wie die anderen, sondern fiel prompt auf die Nase.

"Daran musst du echt noch arbeiten, Harry. Du hast mehr magische Macht als jeder andere den ich kenne und doch schaffst du es nicht auf den Beinen zu bleiben, wenn wir mit einem Portschlüssel oder der Flohverbindung reisen. Warum ist das so?" wunderte sich Remus.

"Du kannst ja mal Forschungen darüber anstellen." knurrte Harry in übler Laune was Sirius grinsen ließ.

"Vielleicht werde ich das machen." erwiderte Remus ruhig.

Harry seufzte. "Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich angeblafft habe, Moony." sagte er kleinlaut.

"Schon gut, Welpe. Ich weiß ja, dass nur dein verletzter Stolz gesprochen hat." lächelte der Werwolf.

"Danke." meinte Harry trocken.

"Gern geschehen." kam es genauso trocken zurück.

"Seid brav, Jungens." mahnte Serena beiläufig. Ihr Augenmerk war auf die Einkäufe gerichtet und sie war schon wieder am planen.

"Ja, Ma'am!" antworteten Remus, Sirius und Harry unisono.

"Na also. Geht doch." lächelte Sirius' Frau. 

-----------------------------

Die Tage vor seinem Geburtstag, verbrachte Harry in Ruhe. Er las und hörte Musik oder flog mit seinem Besen Schleifen oder auch tollkühne Manöver über dem weiten Grund. Er genoss diese relative Freiheit, da er wusste dass sie nicht lange anhalten würde und doch fühlte er eine Unruhe in sich. Am Tag vor seinem Geburtstag, als er hoch oben Schleifen zog, erkannte er was ihn belästigte.

Der Schulanfang war nicht mehr weit weg und dann würde es ernst werden.

Ob es sich alles wie beim ersten Male entwickelte? Harry wollte es sich selbst gegenüber nicht zugeben aber er war besorgt. Wieviel hatte er bereits verändert? Er hatte bisher vermieden, Kontakt mit den Weasleys und mit Hermine aufzunehmen. Bei Neville war er einfach schwach geworden und hatte die Gelegenheit bei Sirius' Hochzeit einfach ergriffen. Luna hingegen... Luna stand auf einen ganz anderen Blatt. Sie hatte er bereits einmal heimlich aufgesucht und es war ein denkwürdiger Besuch gewesen. Doch er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken und schob den Gedanken von sich.

Harry seufzte tief und stoppte seinen Flug.

"Ich werde alles tun was nötig ist. Selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass ich dabei meine Freunde nicht um mich haben werde. Besser so, als wenn sie alle sterben." leistete er ein Versprechen.

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn und eine wilde Entschlossenheit.

Damit dieses Versprechen auch wahr werden konnte, mussten die Horcruxe gefunden werden. Drei waren bereits in seinem Besitz. Von zweien wusste er wo sie waren: Toms Tagebuch und Nagini. Der letzte Horcrux war der knifflige. Draco hatte ihm damals das Geheimnis darum verraten. Wie er daran kam, darüber behielt er Schweigen aber ohne ihn wäre es unmöglich gewesen Voldemort endgültig zu zerstören. Zum Glück konnte der dunkle Lord nicht mehr als siebenmal seine Seele teilen aber auch so machte es ihn weniger menschlich.

Das Problem war, dass sich der sechste Horcrux nicht irgendwo befand.

Wie Tom Riddle es geschafft hatte, einen Teil seiner Seele im innersten des Ministeriums für Zauberei zu verstecken, war jenseits Harrys Wissens. Im Prinzip war es unzugänglich, da es sich im Kern der Ministeriumsschutzschilde befand. Präziser gesagt, bei den Runenankersteinen, die die Schutzschilde aufrechterhielten.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Harry das letzte Horcrux bergen konnte, lag das Ministerium bereits in Trümmer. Aber selbst dann noch waren die Runensteine so gut wie gar nicht zu erreichen. Seit dem Mittelalter waren sie von den mächtigsten Bannmeistern erschaffen und erweitert worden. Nur seinen Fähigkeiten, die Schatten zu manipulieren hatte es Harry verdankt auch diese Herausforderung zu meistern. Doch diesmal würde es ungleich schwerer werden da sie gut beschützt wurden. Nicht weniger als tief unter dem Ministerium, ganz in der Nähe der Abteilung der Mysterien. Umringt von jeder Menge Unsäglicher. Das würde echt haarig werden.

Ein erneuter schwerer Seufzer verklang ungehört in der Luft, gefolgt von einem spöttischen Schnauben.

Wer hätte auch nur gedacht dass dieser Horcrux nicht ein Erinnerungsstück an die Gründerzeit war? Riddle wollte ursprünglich Godrics Schwert dafür benutzen aber es war seit Jahrhunderten verschollen. Erst Harrys Abenteuer in der Kammer des Schreckens hatte es wieder erscheinen lassen. Also benutzte er etwas das seinem damals größten Feind gehörte.

Und das war niemand anders als Albus Dumbledore.

Riddle hatte Dumbledore schlichtweg bestohlen, aber das war ja nichts Neues. Es war sogar einer seiner früheren Horcruxe und dafür hatte er niemand anderen als den damaligen Schulvorsteher von Hogwarts, Armando Dippet ermordet. Dann hatte er einen der liebsten Besitztümer von Dumbledore dafür missbraucht ein Horcrux zu erschaffen. 

Albus' Bildnis war es, der dieses kleine, zusätzliche Detail Harry erzählt hatte. Eine Erstausgabe seines Meisterwerkes für die 12 Verwendungen von Drachenblut und der Grundstein für seinen Ruf als Gelehrter. Mit der Seriennummer 001. Signiert und mit einer sehr privaten Widmung von seinem Koautor und Mentor Nicholas Flamel. Dumbledore hing sehr daran und war untröstlich, als es damals aus seinen privaten Gemächern in Hogwarts verschwand.

Noch untröstlicher war er aber, als er erfuhr, dass Harry es zerstörte aber er akzeptierte es letztendlich.

--------------------

"Es war für das Größere gut, Albus." hatte es sich Harry nicht verkneifen können und nur mühselig hielt er ein böses Grinsen zurück. Er hatte das Portrait seines ehemaligen Schulvorstehers aus den Trümmern von Hogwarts bergen können und es zu seiner eigenen Überraschung in seinem Haus aufgehängt. Harry sprach nicht oft mit Dumbledore, da ihn die Unterhaltungen mit dem alten Mann genauso frustrierten wie zu dessen Lebzeiten. Dumbledore hatte ihn gut zwei Minuten nur stumm angestarrt und fing dann an zu lachen. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, funkelten seine blauen Augen.

"Manche Worte beißen einen früher oder später zurück." hatte er gemeint. "Aber es war in diesem Fall wohlverdient, mein Junge. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht, doch keine bereue ich mehr als diejenigen, die ich in meinem Bemühen um dein Wohlergehen machte." beendete er traurig. 

"Zu spät, es zu ändern." sagte Harry leise.

"Wer weiß. Wer weiß." orakelte Albus und wollte sich nicht weiter auslassen, doch das Funkeln in seinen Augen schien noch an Intensität zu gewinnen. 

----------------------

Ob die alte Ziege etwas geahnt hatte? Harry wusste es nicht aber zuzutrauen war es ihm. Der junge Magier war vielleicht um einiges mächtiger als Dumbledore, aber selbst Harry wusste, dass es noch lange brauchen würde, bis er das Wissen und erst recht die Erfahrung des alten Mannes hatte.

Plötzlich tauchte ein Schatten neben ihm auf und Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Verdammt! Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte ein besorgter Sirius.

"Äh... sicher doch. Mir geht es gut. Was ist denn?" wollte Harry irritiert wissen.

"Was ich hier mache? Schau dich doch mal um, du Träumer." schnaubte sein Pate.

"Ach du dickes Ei." ächzte der Junge als er sich umsah. Er war gut einen Kilometer abgetrieben worden und mittlerweile durch die Grenzen des Schutzbannes gegangen. Zum Glück flog er über unbewohntes Gebiet. "So ein Mist. Es tut mir Leid Siri. Ich war tief in Gedanken." brannte Harrys Gesicht vor Verlegenheit. Solche Unachtsamkeiten konnten einen das Leben kosten, wie er nur zu gut wusste.

"Es ist, Merlin sei Dank, ja nichts passiert. Komm, beeilen wir uns lieber und fliegen zurück." winkte Sirius ab. Die beiden Zauberer verminderten die Flughöhe und Sirius warf einen Desillusionszauber auf sie. Keiner würde sie jetzt vom Boden aus erkennen. "Was bedrückt dich, Kleiner?" fragte Sirius weich als sie fast wieder zu Hause waren.

"Der Horcrux im Ministerium. Spätestens nächstes Jahr möchte ich ihn holen." erwiderte Harry. 

"Es gäbe eine Möglichkeit." murmelte Sirius mit einem frechen Grinsen.

"Die wäre?" hob Harry eine Augenbraue.

"Ist ganz einfach. Ich werde Minister für Zauberei." kicherte der Mann.

"DU als Minister? Die Götter mögen uns helfen." schnaubte Harry vergnügt. "Aber die Idee ist eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht." wurde er schnell wieder ernst.

"Hey, das war ein Witz. Keineswegs habe ich vor, Minister zu werden. Das ist ein Job für Schwachsinnige." wehrte Sirius ab.

"Also genau richtig für dich. Nein, jetzt im Ernst Sirius. Ich denke, du würdest einen hervorragenden Minister abgeben. Du besitzt Ansehen und die Achtung der anderen." widersprach Harry.

"Ich bin ein ehemaliger Sträfling. Soviel dazu. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust!" runzelte Siri die Stirn.

"Du warst unschuldig und jeder weiß das. Außerdem bist du allemal eine bessere Wahl als Cornelius Fudge. Du wärest eine große Hilfe wenn du diese Last schulterst. Du musst es ja nicht für ewig machen. Nur bis Tom endgültig unter der Erde liegt." versuchte es Harry ihm schmackhaft zu machen.

Sirius warf ihm einen schmutzigen Blick zu den Harry ungerührt erwiderte. Auch wenn der Vorschlag als ein Witz gedacht war, so war es doch eine Idee, die man nicht so ohne weiteres ablegen sollte. Sirius wusste dies und wenn es anatomisch möglich gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sich selbst in den Allerwertesten gebissen. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein? Er kannte schließlich Harrys scharfen und oftmals auch hinterlistigen Verstand.

"Ich denke, dass Serena sicher etwas dagegen hätte." fiel es Sirius triumphierend ein. 

"Ich werde mit ihr reden." konterte Harry sofort. 

"Hah, das möchte ich sehen." schnaubte Siri höhnisch.

"Yup, das wirst du." lächelte Harry und landete vor dem Haus. "Und zwar augenblicklich." 

"Warte Harry. Bitte, tue das nicht. Ich will kein Minister sein." verfiel Sirius in Panik.

"Wir bekommen nicht immer was wir wollen." war Harrys Antwort bevor er sich auf die Suche nach Serena machte.

Er fand sie und Remus in der Bibliothek und ehe ihn Sirius daran hindern konnte, hatte er ihr auch schon seinen Plan unterbreitet. Wenn Sirius annahm, dass Serena in diesem Punkt auf seiner Seite war so hatte er sich gründlich geirrt. Sie erkannte sofort die Bedeutung dieses Planes und als sie solche Schlagworte wie Ehre, Pflicht und Verantwortung benutzte, wusste er, dass er verloren hatte.

"ABER ICH WILL NICHT MINISTER SEIN!" brüllte Sirius und es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte mit dem Fuß aufgestampft.

"Ts, Ts, Ts. Jetzt beruhige dich bitte Schatz und benehme dich nicht so kindisch. Du wirst ein erstklassiger Minister sein und mich stolz machen." tätschelte Serena seine Hand.

"Denke doch mal daran wie du Malfoy in deine Finger bekommst und all die Todesser die damals Fudge hat davon kommen lassen. Snape wird vor Neid explodieren." köderte ihn Harry.

DAS bekam Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit und er schloss abrupt den Mund.

"Malfoy." murmelte er nachdenklich und ein böses Grinsen geisterte über seine Züge.

Der Einfluss Lucius Malfoys war in den letzten Jahren gewaltig angestiegen. Nicht nur, dass er im Schulrat von Hogwarts saß. Nein, er besaß auch mehr oder weniger Fudge den er mit großen Summen gekauft hatte. Seine Scheidung von Narcissa hatte ihn nur kurzzeitig zurückgeworfen und auch wenn ihn Harry verachtete, so musste er doch anerkennen, dass der Mann ein politisches Genie war. Er zog geschickt im Hintergrund die Fäden und vergiftete langsam aber sicher das Klima in der Regierung.

"Okay, ich mache es. Aber nur wegen Lucius. Ich will dem Bastard an die Eier." knurrte Sirius entschlossen. 

"Achte auf deine Sprache, Schatz. Es geziemt sich nicht für den Minister für Zauberei solche Ausdrücke zu verwenden." rügte ihn Serena lächelnd.

"Aber es war so herrlich bildhaft." grinste Remus.

"Danke Sirius. Ich schulde dir was." umarmte ihn Harry grimmig.

"Ich bin ja selbst Schuld. Ich hätte ja nur den Mund halten müssen." brummelte Sirius und gab die Umarmung zurück. "Es wird aber nicht einfach werden, Leute. Fudge sitzt relativ fest im Sattel und ihr dürft ihn auf keinen Fall unterschätzen. Er mag ein Trottel sein aber politisch ist er sehr geschickt." warnte er sie.

"Da muss ich zustimmen. Aber wir haben nicht umsonst unsere Investitionen gemacht. Der Tägliche Prophet ist unter unserer Kontrolle und es wird Zeit, dass wir diesen Umstand nutzen. Lancieren wir ein paar Artikel, die Fudge indirekt Misskreditieren. Nichts offensichtliches natürlich." äußerte Harry ein paar Überlegungen. "Noch ein paar Vorschläge?" grinste er als er die verdutzten Gesichter seiner Familie sah.

"Du bist ein geschickter Teufel. Das gefällt mir!" lobte Serena und ihre dunklen Augen funkelten.

"Ziehen wir Cissy mit hinzu. Sie kennt die wichtigsten Leute und weiß wo sie ihre Leichen im Keller haben. Sie könnte uns die neutralen Familien verschaffen." strich sich Sirius über das Kinn.

"Ich könnte mich bei einigen alten Bekannten aus der Nockturngasse umhören. Du würdest staunen wieviel die manchmal wissen." schloss sich Remus an.

"Wahrscheinlich. Fudge hat jede Menge Dreck am Stecken und einiges weiß ich noch, was sonst keiner vermutet. Ein paar Gefälligkeiten, die mir damals die Kobolde zukommen ließen. Der Minister hat sich nicht nur von Malfoy schmieren lassen, das steht schon mal fest." nickte Harry.

"Du wirst aber keine sofortige Wende erwarten dürfen, Kleiner. Selbst wenn alles glatt läuft, wird das Ganze rund zwei Jahre brauchen. Außer, er schießt in der nächsten Zeit einen kapitalen Bock?" sah ihn Sirius erwartungsvoll an.

"Äh, nicht dass ich wüsste. Erst in meinem dritten Jahr machte er den ersten größeren Fehler. Als er dich nämlich ohne weitere Verhandlung von den Dementoren küssen lassen wollte." hüstelte Harry.

"Oh." wurde Sirius blass.

"Auf diese Einlage wollen wir doch lieber mal verzichten." schluckte Serena besorgt.

"Da bin ich sehr dafür." zog sie Sirius in seine Arme.

"Apropos Dementoren. Hat sich in dieser Richtung etwas getan?" fragte Harry neugierig. Einer der Planungspunkte war ein Mittel zu finden die Dementoren zu vernichten. Auch wenn beabsichtig war, Voldemort schon vorher zu beseitigen so wäre es ein großer Fehler, keine Ausweichpläne zu schmieden.

"Wir sind noch nicht viel weiter. Ein, zwei interessante Ansätze die wir in der Bibliothek der Blacks und der Potters gefunden haben. Es ist irritierend wie wenig Material es über sie gibt, wenn man bedenkt wie lange sie schon existieren. Doch einen faszinierenden Aspekt habe ich aufdecken können und ich wollte ihn erst überprüfen bevor ich ihn dir vorlege." erwiderte Remus, in dessen Ressort es fiel.

"Hmm, auch meine Familie besitzt eine umfangreiche und vor allem eine sehr alte Bibliothek. Papa ist sicher damit einverstanden wenn du dort Forschungen anstellst, mein lieber Remy." warf Serena ein. 

"Sehr gerne, danke." neigte Remus lächelnd das Haupt.

"Ja, auch von mir ein Dankeschön." freute sich Harry.

"Oh, Schatz. Ich liebe dich." schnurrte Sirius und vergrub sein Gesicht in Serenas dunklem Haar. "Beenden wir die Versammlung. Ich muss unbedingt mit meiner Frau privat reden." sprang er dann plötzlich auf und ehe Remus und Harry reagieren konnten, war das Paar schon aus dem Raum verschwunden.

"Reden?" grinste Harry anzüglich. 

"Reden." nickte Remus lachend. 

-------------------------

Der nächste Morgen brach an und Harry schlug die Augen auf. Das Sonnenlicht fiel direkt in sein Zimmer und er konnte die Staubteilchen in dem hellen Licht tanzen sehen während draußen die Vögel munter zwitscherten. Eine leichte Brise bauschte die Vorhänge der Balkontür auf und die Luft trug den verheißungsvollen Duft eines warmen Sommertages mit sich.

Harry räkelte sich zufrieden und setzte sich dann auf. Schwungvoll sprang er aus dem Bett und stürzte sich in seine Trainingssachen. Dann ging er leise nach unten und aus dem Haus. Ja, heute würde es ein heißer Tag werden. Auch wenn es erst kurz nach 6 Uhr war so konnte man die kommende Hitze schon erahnen.

Gut eine Stunde später war sein tägliches Training beendet und Harry kam leicht verschwitzt aber sehr zufrieden zurück. Als er ins Haus trat wurde er schon von Tenny mit einem großen Glas Wasser erwartet.

"Guten Morgen, Meister Harry." strahlte die kleine Hauselfe.

"Guten Morgen, Tenny. Danke." lächelte der Junge. Tenny hatte die Familie mit nach England begleitet und kümmerte sich mit zwei weiteren Hauselfen um das große Haus. "Oh, Mann. Das habe ich jetzt gebraucht. Danke, sehr aufmerksam." reichte er das leere Glas zurück.

"Zu gütig, junger Meister." verbeugte sich Tenny strahlend und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Eine Viertelstunde später kam Harry frisch geduscht und gut gelaunt in die große Küche. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass er alleine frühstücken würde aber er hatte sich geirrt. 

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" schallte es ihm im Chor entgegen. Die gesamte Familie saß bereits am Frühstückstisch.

"Wow. Danke Leute." freute sich der jetzt offiziell 11jährige.

Serena kam ihm entgegen und umarmte den Jungen liebevoll bevor sie ihm ein paar herzhafte Küsse aufdrückte.

"Komm, setz dich Harry. Tenny hat dir heute dein Lieblingsfrühstück gemacht." forderte ihn Sirius auf.

"Das macht sie jeden Morgen." schmunzelte Remus aber Sirius ignorierte einfach den Einwand.

"Heute ist ein wichtiger Tag für einen jungen Zauberer. Du bist jetzt 11 Jahre alt und damit berechtigt das altehrwürdige Hogwarts zu besuchen und einen Stab zu erwerben." strahlte Sirius stolz.

"Hört. Hört." kam es von Remus.

"Du bist nicht sehr hilfreich, Moony." runzelte Sirius die Stirn.

"Und du bist aufgeregter als das Geburtstagskind. Hier Harry, für dich!" schob ihm der Werwolf ein Päckchen über den Tisch zu.

"Verdammt. Du bist mir zuvor gekommen." seufzte Sirius eifersüchtig. 

"Ich weiß!" grinste Remus unbeeindruckt. 

"Danke Moony." strahlte Harry und betastete vorsichtig das Päckchen.

"Na, mach schon auf bevor der alte Wolf noch platzt!" meinte Sirius trocken.

"Siri." mahnte Serena leise.

"Ich bin ja schon brav, Schatz!" versicherte er ihr schnell.

"Wer's glaubt!" lächelte sie.

"Es ist jedes Jahr dasselbe." kicherte Harry. Er hatte in den letzten vier Jahren viele Geschenke von seiner Familie bekommen und freute sich über jedes davon. Harry war nicht anspruchsvoll und Sirius und Remus wussten dies und so beschenkten sie ihn eher mit Qualität als mit Quantität. 

Was sich auch jetzt wieder zeigte. Remus' Geschenk war, wie fast zu erwarten, ein Buch. Aber es war nicht irgendein Buch. 

"Ich... ich bin sprachlos, Moony." flüsterte Harry ehrfürchtig. Vor ihm lag das Journal der Plünderer. Andächtig strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über das abgegriffene Leder des Einbandes und über den Goldaufdruck der drei Namen. Pettigrews Plünderername war entfernt worden und so verblieben nur Padfoot, Moony und Prongs.

"Es wird Zeit dass es in die nächste Generation übergeht. Padfoot war damit einverstanden es dir zu geben." versuchte es Remus etwas herunter zu spielen.

"Verdammt richtig, Prongslet. Und wir zwei erwarten Großes von dir, wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst." leuchteten Sirius Augen.

"Danke Jungs." schnüffelte Harry gerührt.

"Wenn du gewählt hast, wird dein Plünderername darauf verewigt werden. Es ist ein einfacher Spruch der gleich auf der zweiten Seite steht." erklärte Remus fast eifrig.

"Ich befürchte, dass unsere restlichen Geschenke dagegen nicht ankommen werden." hob Serena eine Augenbraue.

"Hmm, könnte zutreffen Schatz. Es ist wohl besser sie bis nächstes Jahr aufzuheben." neckte Sirius.

"Hey!" protestierte Harry sofort.

"Auf der anderen Seite dann wohl auch wieder nicht." lachte sein Pate und zückte seinen Stab. Ein eleganter Schlenker und ein längliches Paket flog durch die Tür auf ihn zu und senkte sich langsam in seine Hand. Harrys Augen erleuchteten sich und er rutschte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

"Ist es...?" quiekte seine Stimme.

"Es ist ja eigentlich keine Überraschung mehr aber ich schenke ihn dir trotzdem. Es ist nur schade, dass du ihn nicht mit nach Hogwarts mitnehmen darfst." meinte Sirius und reichte das Geschenk seinem Patensohn. Diesmal flog das Papier, unter dem Lachen der Erwachsenen, nur so zur Seite und kurz darauf hielt Harry einen funkelnagelneuen Nimbus 2000 in der Hand.

"Was für eine Schönheit!" streichelte er zärtlich den lackierten Stiel hinab und dann über die akkurat ausgerichteten Reisigzweige.

"Merlin. Jungs und ihre Besen!" schnaubte Serena kopfschüttelnd. Harry grinste nur breit und widmete sich wieder seinem Besen. "Meine Güte. Das hat fast etwas erotisches." murmelte sie, als Harrys Streicheleinheiten sinnlicher wurden.

"Erotisch?" quietschte Harry entsetzt und zog blitzschnell die Finger zurück. 

"Nur keine Scham, Welpe. Ich habe meinen ersten Besen sogar mit ins Bett genommen." lachte Sirius und Remus verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Schluck Tee.

"Hast du wirklich?" riss Harry die Augen auf und musste grinsen. 

"Aber natürlich. Ich habe sogar... äh, lassen wir das." wurde Sirius rot.

"Padfoot, Padfoot." schüttelte Remus den Kopf.

"Hey, James hat mir gestanden, dass er genau dasselbe machte. Man muss eins mit dem Besen werden." erwiderte Sirius von oben herab.

"In dem man mit seinem Besen kopuliert?" fragte Serena ironisch und Remus verschluckte sich erneut.

"Das verstehst du nicht, Schatz. Das ist ne Männersache." hielt ihr Mann dagegen. 

"Männersache? Wie alt warst du denn, mein Lieber?" wollte sie wissen.

"Äh... ich war 7 Jahre." gestand Sirius.

"Männersache. Aber natürlich." lachte Serena.

"Ich war halt frühreif." grinste Sirius ungerührt.

"Wie sind wir nur auf DIESES Thema gekommen?" wunderte sich Harry laut.

"Das frage ich mich schon die ganze Zeit." meinte Remus schmunzelnd. 

"Mich überrascht es nicht. Vergesst nicht, ich habe mehrere Brüder die nicht viel anders waren." erklärte Serena kichernd.

"Das mag ja sein. Aber es ist erschütternd wenn man erfahren muss, dass der eigene Vater und der Pate im Grunde Perverse sind und es hemmungslos mit ihren Besen getrieben haben." erwiderte Harry staubtrocken.

"Perverse?" ächzte Sirius und griff nach Harry. Der sprang lachend auf und rannte aus der Küche, während sein Pate ihm dicht auf den Fersen war. Auf der großen Treppe holte er ihn ein und kurz darauf konnte man Harrys Kreischen, Quietschen und hemmungsloses Lachen durch das gesamte Haus hören.

Fröhlich lachend kam Sirius kurz darauf in die Küche zurück und hatte seinen Fang über die Schulter gelegt.

"Er war flink aber ich war schneller!" verkündete er stolz.

"Wir haben es gehört." lachte Remus.

"Gott! Ich glaube, ich brauche frische Unterwäsche." kam es keuchend von Harry.

"Schon wieder?" grinste Sirius und tätschelte Harrys verlängerten Rücken.

"DANKE!" kam es höhnisch zurück.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte Sirius den Jungen ab und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick. 

"Bin gleich wieder da." murmelte Harry mit roten Wangen und flitzte erneut aus der Küche. Kurze Zeit später kam er zurück und setzte sich ohne weiteren Kommentar an den Tisch. "Kein Wort! Verstanden?" verlangte er.

"Hier Harry. Dies ist von mir." lenkte ihn Serena ab und reichte ihm ihr Geschenk.

"Danke Serena. Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen." meinte Harry.

"Papperlapapp." winkte sie nur ab.

Vorsichtig packte Harry das Geschenk aus und öffnete die kleine Schatulle die es enthalten hatte.

"Oh. Es ist sehr schön." bestaunte Harry die dünne goldene Kette und das Medaillon.

"Du kannst es öffnen. Hier, ich zeige es dir." freute sich Serena über seine Reaktion. Tatsächlich ließ sich das kleine Medaillon aufklappen und Harry betrachtete die kleinen Portraits darin. Die eine Seite zeigte ein Bild seiner Eltern und auf der anderen Seite war Serena, Sirius und auch Remus abgebildet. "So hast du uns immer bei dir. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir?" fragte sie leise. 

"Ich liebe es. Danke Serena. Vielen Dank." blinzelte Harry ein paar Tränen weg und umarmte sie dankbar. 

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er es lieben wird." lächelte Sirius zufrieden.

---------------------

Am Nachmittag kamen Harrys Gäste zu seiner Feier. Durch die Zurückgezogenheit der letzten Jahre waren es nicht viele die kamen. Nur Draco und seine Mutter und von Serenas Seite Marco, mit dem sich Harry schnell befreundet hatte. Marco kam nicht alleine sondern in Begleitung von Francos Sohn Roberto der dasselbe Alter wie die anderen Jungs hatte. Als letztes traf Neville in Begleitung seiner Großmutter ein, die den Jungen höchstpersönlich vorbeibrachte. Zu Harrys Erleichterung blieb die alte Lady nur kurz und verschwand wieder nachdem sie ihm gratuliert und Neville noch einmal ermahnt hatte. Als sie im Kamin verschwunden war, seufzte Neville erleichtert und entspannte sich sichtlich.

"Sie ist sicher ganz schön streng, mein Freund." lächelte Harry.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung." murmelte Neville. 

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen." kicherte Harry und legte Neville freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter. "Nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Nev. Hier, eine Kleinigkeit für dich." überraschte er den Jungen und gab ihm ein Geschenk.

"D... Danke." stotterte Neville und wurde prompt rot.

"Es ist etwas das dir im ersten Augenblick ein wenig merkwürdig vorkommen wird aber du wirst sehen, dass es sinnvoll ist." erklärte Harry mit einem feinen Lächeln. Neville sah ihn scheu an und packte sein Geschenk aus.

"Oh, ein Stabpflegeset. Und ein Gutschein?" wunderte er sich.

"Hast du schon einen Stab gekauft?" fragte Harry und Neville verneinte.

"Grandma hat mir den Stab meines Vaters gegeben." verriet er.

"Das mag zwar ein, aus sentimentalen Gründen, schönes Geschenk sein, aber aus meiner Sicht ist es eher hinderlich. Der Stab sollte zum Zauberer passen, Neville. Alles andere sonst ist nur Flickwerk." erwiderte Harry ernst.

"Wirklich?" stotterte Neville überrascht.

"In der Tat. Und lass dir bloß von niemand einreden, dass du nicht viel besser als ein Knallfrosch bist. Deine Eltern waren erstklassige Auroren und wirklich mächtig. Warum sollte das mit ihrem Sohn anders sein?" sah er Neville in die Augen.

Nevilles Widerspruch verstummte bevor er ausgesprochen war und er seufzte.

"Meine Großmutter wird nicht sehr zufrieden sein." flüsterte er unglücklich. 

"Es ist nicht deine Großmutter die den Stab führen muss. Wenn es dir hilft, dann rede ich gerne mit ihr." bot ihm Harry weich an.

"Danke Harry." lächelte Neville ein bisschen.

"Schon gut, mein Freund." erwiderte Harry das Lächeln.

"Es ist merkwürdig. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir uns schon länger kennen. Das wir schon Seite an Seite kämpften. Seltsam, das Ganze." murmelte Neville irritiert.

"Denke nicht darüber nach, Nev. Mir geht es nicht anders." meinte Harry beruhigend. Innerlich aber wunderte er sich über Nevilles Worte. "Komm mit. Die anderen wirst du sicher noch von der Hochzeit kennen." führte er seinen Freund in den Garten.

Der Nachmittag verlief wirklich schön in Harrys Augen. Nicht nur, dass er seine neuen und alten Freunde um sich hatte, es gab auch einen großen Schokoladenkuchen und anschließend ein herrliches Quidditchspiel. Neville konnte nicht fliegen aber das störte Harry nicht. Sofort bot er dem schüchternen Jungen an es ihm beizubringen und Sirius stimmte begeistert mit ein. Der arme Neville hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance abzulehnen und musste wohl oder übel hindurch. Jetzt, da ihn keiner unter Druck setzte, stellte er sich gar nicht so ungeschickt an und langsam wurde er selbstsicherer und flog, wenn auch ein wenig wackelig, seine ersten Runden über das Spielfeld.

"Ich wusste, dass du es kannst, Nev. Super, weiter so." feuerte ihn Harry an. 

"Noch ein wenig unsicher aber ich sehe Potential." gab Draco kritisch seine Meinung ab.

"Er wird sicher kein Sucher sein aber mit ein wenig vernünftiger Ausbildung und ein wenig Mut könnte er einen guten Treiber abgeben. Den Körperbau dazu hat er." stimmte Marco zu. Sein Englisch hatte einen ziemlich mächtigen italienischen Akzent, aber er sprach es flüssig.

"Ich und ein Treiber? Bist du ernst?" riss Neville die Augen auf.

"Nein, ich bin Marco. Er ist Ernst." deutete Marco auf Draco.

"Sehr witzig DeMonte!" schnaubte Draco.

"Fand ich auch." kicherte Harry.

"Scherzbolde." grinste Draco. 

"Ich habe es aufrichtig gemeint. Wenn ich bedenke, dass es dein erstes Mal auf einen Besen war, so war es gar nicht mal so schlecht. Kraft hast du auch. Fehlt nur noch ein wenig Geschicklichkeit." bestätigte Marco seine Prognose.

"Wow. Treiber." flüsterte Neville ehrfürchtig. "Gut dass Grandma nicht hier ist. Sie würde einen Anfall haben wenn sie mich auf einem Besen sehen würde." seufzte er dann. 

"Man kann auch zu sehr behüten, mein Junge. Das ist nicht gut." meinte Sirius besorgt. "Frank und Alice waren begeisterte Flieger und Frank war sogar Mitglied in der Hausmannschaft. Hat dir deine Großmutter nichts erzählt?" wunderte er sich.

"Äh, nein Sir. Dad war im Quidditchteam? Krass." staunte Neville.

"Oh ja, und ich kann dir sagen er hatte einen ganz gemeinen Schlag. Er war ebenfalls Treiber und wirklich gefürchtet." grinste Sirius. 

"Bitte, Sir, erzählen sie ein wenig von meinen Eltern bei Hogwarts." bettelte Neville.

Sirius stockte und sein Gesichtstausdruck wurde weich.

"Natürlich, mein Junge. Komm." forderte er ihn auf. Die beiden flogen zu Boden und suchten Remus auf und Harry sah ihnen hinterher.

"Was ist denn mit seinen Eltern?" fragte Roberto neugierig.

"Dies ist eine Geschichte die Neville erzählen muss. Ich habe nicht das Recht dazu." wich Harry aus. Draco runzelte kurz die Stirn und nickte dann.

Harry selbst kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Nase. Seine Fähigkeiten als Schattenmagier könnten ein Ansatz für die Heilung von Frank und Alice Longbottem sein. Mittlerweile war sein magischer Kern so stabil, dass er fast vollständig sein Potential abrufen konnte. Leider war in der ersten Zeitlinie eine Heilung für die beiden nicht mehr möglich gewesen, da St. Mungo nach einen Angriff der Todesser fast vollständig zerstört worden war. Es gab viele Opfer, vor allem unter den Langzeitpatienten. Darunter auch die Longbottems und zum Beispiel auch Lockhart. Wobei letzter kaum als Verlust bezeichnet werden konnte. Neville war tief am Boden gewesen, wobei er Harry später fast beschämt gestand, dass er auch fast froh war, dass es vorbei war.

"Ich werde mit Siri darüber reden müssen." murmelte er.

"Hast du etwas gesagt?" fragte Marco und Harry schreckte hoch.

"Äh, spielen wir weiter." sagte er laut und lenkte die anderen ab. 

So vergingen der Nachmittag und auch der Abend bis es Zeit für seine Gäste war, wieder aufzubrechen. Harry stand mit Sirius am Apparationspunkt und verabschiedete jeden einzelnen. Mit einem unüberhörbaren Plopp verschwanden Marco und Roberto, die einen Portschlüssel benutzten. Narcissa nahm ihren Sohn mit und apparierte davon. Neville hingegen, wurde wieder von seiner Großmutter abgeholt und verschwand im Kamin.

"Und wie hat dir deine Geburtstagsfeier gefallen?" fragte Sirius weich und zog seinen Patensohn an sich.

"Es war sehr schön. Danke Siri." lächelte Harry.

"Keine Ursache, Kleiner. Neville ist ziemlich schüchtern. Gar nicht so wie Frank. Und er ist ein wirklich netter Junge. Doch seine Großmutter ist unheimlich. Alleine dieser ausgestopfte Geier. Brrr!" schauderte Sirius.

"Oh ja, sie ist Furcht einflößend, im Gegensatz zu Neville. Er war einer meiner besten Freunde und ich hoffe, dass er es wieder sein wird. Nev ist sehr standhaft und äußerst zuverlässig und auch wenn du es kaum glauben magst: Er hat den Mut eines Löwen und wird damit viele überraschen." erwiderte der Junge stolz.

"Ein echter Gryffindor also." lächelte sein Pate.

"Nur nicht so kopflos." schmunzelte Harry und Sirius lachte.

"Das kann auf keinen Fall schaden." meinte er augenzwinkernd. 

"Sicher nicht. Weißt du was seine größte Angst war als wir im dritten Jahr waren?" fing Harry an zu kichern und erzählte Sirius von Nevilles Irrwicht und was er daraus gemacht hatte. Sirius lachte lauthals und konnte sich kaum beruhigen.

"Snape in Mrs. Longbottems Kleid? Was für ein Bild. Dafür würde ich 1000 Galeonen bezahlen." gluckste er vergnügt.

"Es war wirklich lustig. Der Nachteil war Snapes Zorn die nächsten Wochen. Da verging uns das Lachen wieder." seufzte Harry.

"Lass dich bloß diesmal von ihm nicht einschüchtern. Wenn er es versucht, dann schreibe mir. Ich habe nicht umsonst einen Sitz im Schulrat." kam es aufmunternd zurück.

"Ich werde mich daran erinnern. Danke." nickte Harry. Auf keinen Fall hatte er vor sich von Snape einschüchtern zu lassen. Die alte, fetthaarige Fledermaus hatte lange genug ihr Unwesen getrieben und fast einer ganzen Generation von Schülern, die Freude am Tränkebrauen vermiest. Severus Snape würde sich noch wundern.

TBC...

A/N: Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Bis zum nächsten Mal.


	11. Kapitel 10

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Das nächste Kapitel für euch. Schade nur, dass ich beim letzten so wenige Reviews bekam. Seufz. In diesem Kapitel erhält Harry endlich seinen Hogwartsbrief, die Familie macht den obligatorischen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse und es wartet auch eine Überraschung auf Sirius. Hehe. Doch lest selbst. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es euch gefällt und bitte gebt ein bisschen Resonanz zurück. In diesem Sinne, euer

Marius

ooOOoo

KAPITEL 10

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückte Harry mit Remus alleine. Sirius und seine Frau schienen noch zu schlafen und Harry gönnte es ihnen. Remus las die Tageszeitung und gab ab und zu einen bissigen Kommentar ab oder las einen Artikel vor. Ein leises Kratzen am Fenster unterbrach die Idylle und Harry öffnete mit einem Wink seiner Hand das Küchenfenster um die Eule hereinzulassen. Würdevoll flatterte die braune Eule einmal um Harry herum bevor sie sich fast auf seinem Frühstücksteller nieder ließ.

"Ah, dein Hogwartsbrief. Es ist soweit." lächelte Remus. 

"Eigentlich habe ich ihn schon gestern erwartet." brummelte Harry und löste den schweren Umschlag, den ihm die Eule entgegen streckte, von ihren Bein. Abwesend reichte er ihr ein paar Stücke von seinem Frühstücksspeck und wischte sich die Finger ab, bevor er das Schulsiegel erbrach.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

In der Küche

Das ungenannte Manor, Wales, las Harry.

"Das ungenannte Manor?" grinste Harry spöttisch.

"Steht das wohl als Adresse darauf?" lachte Remus. "Padfoot ist sich noch unsicher über den Namen. Er wollte es eigentlich Marauder-Manor nennen aber Serena legte ein Veto ein. Sie bevorzugt etwas Seriöseres. Vermutlich wird es bei Black-Estate enden. Nicht sehr einfallsreich, wenn du mich danach fragst." runzelte er die Stirn.

"Ja, die Freuden der Ehe." kicherte Harry, aber sah sicherheitshalber zur Tür.

"Er wollte es ja nicht anders." grinste der Wolf aber auch er sah sich vorsichtig um.

"Mein Gott. Sie hat uns alle drei fest im Griff." konnte Harry nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Wahr. Wahr." seufzte Remus mit einem schiefen Grinsen und blinzelte Harry verschwörerisch zu.

Harry räusperte sich und öffnete das gefaltete Pergament und fing an vorzulesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie bei Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen worden sind. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September und wir erwarten ihre Eule mit der Bestätigung bis spätestens 10. August. Anbei die Liste für die Schulsachen die sie für das erste Jahr benötigen. Die Anreise erfolgt mit dem Hogwartsexpress, Kings Cross Bahnhof, Gleis 9 3/4. 

Hochachtungsvoll

Minerva McGonegall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin. 

"Kurz und bündig. So kenne ich McGonegall." lächelte Harry.

"Wir werden deine Sachen heute in der Winkelgasse besorgen." brummte Remus und vertiefte sich wieder in einen Artikel. Harry konnte sich schon vorstellen welchen Artikel er las.

"Vermute ich richtig, dass gestern bei Gringotts ein Einbruch stattfand?" riss er Remus aus seinen Gedanken.

Verblüfft starrte ihn der Werwolf an und nickte. "Das ist auch damals passiert?" fragte er scharfsinnig.

"Yep. Beim ersten Mal war ich mit Hagrid an meinem Geburtstag in der Winkelgasse. Er holte etwas aus einem Verlies um es nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Genau an diesem Gegenstand ist Quirrell alias Voldemort interessiert. Der Stein der Weisen." erklärte Harry.

"Ich erinnere mich wieder. Fluffy und die Falltür?" sah ihn Remus um Bestätigung an.

"Genau der. Nur Hagrid würde einen ausgewachsenen Zerberus Fluffy nennen." kicherte Harry. 

"Er war schon zur meiner Zeit verrückt nach Monstern." lächelte Remus. "Sei nur vorsichtig wenn du in Hogwarts bist. Auch wenn du weißt was passieren wird, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass es einfach und gefahrlos ist. Unterschätze dies bitte nicht." wurde er ernst.

"Keine Sorge, Moony. Ich habe nicht vor, Voldemort zu unterschätzen. Aber ich werde alles tun um ihn davon abzuhalten, den Stein in die Finger zu bekommen. Es wäre fatal." erwiderte Harry genauso ernst. 

"Solch ernste Themen schon am Frühstückstisch?" kam es verschlafen von der Tür.

"Guten Morgen, Sirius. Wo ist denn deine bessere Hälfte?" begrüßte ihn Harry launig.

"Es geht ihr nicht gut." kratzte sich Sirius abwesend am Hinterkopf und plumpste müde auf seinen Sitz.

"Sie hatte doch schon gestern leichte Probleme am Morgen." bemerkte Remus besorgt.

"Ich weiß. Aber sie will nichts davon hören einen Heiler aufzusuchen. Sture Frau." brummte Sirius und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

"Eine Angewohnheit die ich ihr nachfühlen kann." meinte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg will...! Am besten ist, du holst einen Heiler ins Haus. Wenn du darauf wartest, dass sie die erste Bewegung macht, dann darfst du lange warten." riet ihm Remus weise. 

"Moony, der Frauenversteher." schnaubte Sirius spöttisch.

"Ja, das habe ich dir voraus." grinste sein Freund und diesmal kicherte Harry.

"Haha, selten so gelacht." knurrte Sirius.

"Luna hatte auch immer Morgenübelkeit als sie schwanger...! Oh Shit! Denkst du...?" riss Harry die Augen auf und Sirius spuckte seinen Kaffee quer über den Tisch und wurde blass.

"S... Schwanger? Wie konnte das passieren?" quietschte seine Stimme. 

"Also, da gibt es den kleinen Zauberer mit seinem Zauberstab und die kleine Hexe... Mensch, Padfoot. Was für eine blöde Frage." lästerte Remus mit einem so breitem Grinsen, dass es sein Gesicht zu zerteilen schien.

"Gott!" stöhnte Sirius abgrundtief auf und klopfte seine Stirn ein paar Mal auf die Tischplatte.

"Süßer Merlin. Wenn das wirklich so ist? Sirius als Vater...!" staunte Harry. 

Sirius riss den Kopf hoch und sah ihn aus großen Augen an, bevor er anfing blöde zu grinsen.

"Ich ein Daddy. Wow!" hauchte er erst hingerissen bevor er dann blass wie ein Leichentuch wurde. "Aber das kann nicht sein. Serena hat mir gestanden dass sie keine Kinder empfangen kann. Ihr müsst euch irren." seufzte er schwer.

"Ist das wahr, Onkel Siri?" fragte Harry besorgt.

"Ich wollte es euch eigentlich nicht sagen, da es sie sehr traurig macht. Sie würde sich so sehr Kinder wünschen. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung wie sehr. Ich... wir würden uns so sehr Kinder wünschen." flüsterte Sirius todunglücklich.

"Oh Padfoot. Es tut mir so Leid für euch." umarmte ihn Remus mitfühlend. Harry erhob sich von seinem Sitz und vervollständigte die Umarmung.

"Danke Jungs, es geht schon wieder." schniefte Sirius leise.

"Warum kann sie keine Kinder bekommen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Sie redet nicht gerne darüber. Eine schwere Erkrankung als sie noch in der Pubertät war. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht." antwortete Sirius.

"Und keine Heilung möglich?" wollte Remus wissen und Sirius schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Shit!" murmelte der Wolf bedrückt.

"Du sagst es, mein Freund. Du sagst es." seufzte Sirius.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dies nur eine kleine Magenverstimmung ist. Dafür sind die Anzeichen einfach zu eindeutig." sagte Harry entschieden.

"Ich wünschte du hättest Recht, Prongslet." lächelte Sirius etwas.

"Hmm, da gibt es einen ganz einfachen Diagnosezauber. Poppy hat ihn mir damals beigebracht." überlegte Harry.

"Poppy Pomfrey hat dir einen Schwangerschaftsdiagnosezauber gezeigt? Echt?" ächzte Remus. Was ihn so entsetzte, war die simple Tatsache, dass er Harry als 11jährigen sah und nicht als 25jährigen. Sein kleiner Junge schwängert Mädchen? Niemals. Harry war viel zu unschuldig für Sex.

"Sie hat ihn sicher auf dem Effeff beherrscht. Denkt doch nur an die vielen hübschen Mädchen bei Hogwarts. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie diesen Spruch mindestens dreimal jährlich gebraucht hat." versuchte Sirius die dunkle Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen.

"Wobei du sicher einer der Verursacher warst. Du warst ein schlimmer Finger, Sirius." ging Remus sofort darauf ein.

"Hey, so schlimm war ich gar nicht. Vieles war Geprahle, wie ich heute ungern zugebe. Ich musste schließlich einen Ruf wahren." gab sein Freund zu.

"Warum überrascht mich das nicht." schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

"Nimm ihn dir auf keinen Fall zum Vorbild." mahnte Remus väterlich.

"Also, das war ein Tiefschlag, alter Freund." protestierte Sirius empört, aber man spürte, dass sein Herz nicht darin steckte.

Die beginnende Neckerei wurde von Serenas Ankunft in der Küche unterbrochen. Sie wirkte ein wenig blass und abgespannt was Sirius sofort aufspringen ließ. Fürsorglich führte er sie an den Frühstückstisch und Remus rückte ihr hilfsbereit den Stuhl zurecht.

"Was ist denn mit euch los?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

"Nichts weiter, Schatz." streichelte ihr Sirius sanft über den Rücken. 

"Warum glaube ich dir das nicht? Führst du etwas im Schilde?" kniff sie die Augen zusammen.

"Also, ich bitte dich, Schatz. Was denkst du nur von mir? Natürlich nicht. Äh, Harry. Wärst du so lieb?" wandte er sich unvermittelt an seinen Patensohn.

"Schon dabei." murmelte der Junge und schwenkte seine rechte Hand in Richtung der jungen Frau. Er musterte Serena konzentriert und untersuchte ihre Aura.

"Möchte mir bitte jemand sagen was das soll? Was ist denn los?" fragte Serena leicht gereizt.

"Ich habe Harry gebeten eine kurze Untersuchung durchzuführen. Wegen deiner Übelkeit." erklärte ihr Sirius aber umging ihren Blick.

"Meine Übelkeit...?" war seine Frau nicht ganz überzeugt und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. 

"Ja. Komm schon Welpe. Ist es...?" hielt es Sirius nicht mehr aus.

"Gleich. Oh, süßer Merlin." fing Harry an zu strahlen. "Glückwunsch. Ihr werdet Eltern." verkündete er dann die frohe Botschaft.

Serena riss die Augen auf und Sirius wurde schlichtweg ohnmächtig. 

"Uhhh-uhhh? W... Wie? Was? Eltern?" wurde Serenas Stimme immer höher. "W... Wie konnte das passieren?" brachte sie mühselig heraus.

"Lass es Moony!" schnitt Harry den Wolf ab als dieser den Mund aufmachte. 

"Spielverderber." schmollte Remus und sah dann mit einem breiten Grinsen auf Sirius der noch regungslos auf dem Küchenboden lag.

"Beruhige dich bitte, Serena. Schön ruhig!" war Harry zu ihr getreten.

Serena starrte ihn nur aus großen Augen an die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten.

"Du irrst dich nicht? Bist du wirklich sicher?" zitterte ihre Stimme.

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Spürst du es nicht? Taste mit deinen Sinnen nach deinem Kind." erwiderte Harry sanft. Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch. Serena schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen. Gut 30 Sekunden blieb sie in dieser Haltung, als plötzlich ihre Schultern anfingen zu zucken und ein tiefes Stöhnen voller Unglauben und Erlösung ihren Lippen entwich. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und auf einmal war Sirius da und zog sie in seine Arme. Er bedeckte ihr Antlitz mit kleinen Küssen und gab sanfte Laute von sich und weinte mit ihr.

Harry schluckte den dicken Kloß herunter den er auf einmal im Hals hatte und irgendwie verschwamm seine Sicht. Remus war es, der den Jungen an der Hand nahm und aus der Küche führte.

"Geben wir ihnen einen Moment." sagte er leise und wischte sich selbst über die Augen.

---------------------------

Die beiden warteten im kleinen Salon und unterhielten sich leise als die Tür aufging und das Ehepaar den Raum betrat. Serenas Augen waren rotumrändert und Sirius sah nicht viel besser aus. Dafür war das Leuchten darin umso ausdrucksstärker.

Remus und Harry sprangen sofort auf und sahen ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen. 

"Ich habe einen Standardtest ausgeführt und es steht jetzt fest. Zwillinge. Wir bekommen Zwillinge." verkündete Sirius mit dicker Stimme. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. 

"Deswegen diese Überlagerung der Aura. Wow. Doppelt Wow." strahlte Harry und seine grünen Augen leuchteten wie Smaragde.

"Meinen Glückwunsch, ihr beiden. Merlin, ich... mir fehlen die Worte." gratulierte Remus. Er umarmte Serena vorsichtig und küsste sie auf beide Wangen bevor er Sirius in seine Arme riss und den Mann schier in seinen Armen zerstampfte.

"L... Luft, Moony. Atmen." keuchte Sirius.

"Sorry." ließ ihn Remus sofort los aber grinste wie in Irrer.

"Hah, ich drücke das was übrig ist." kicherte Harry und sprang an Sirius hoch. Sein Pate lachte bellend und wirbelte den Jungen voller Freude herum bevor er ihn an sich drückte.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben." schniefte Serena und betupfte ihre Augen. 

"Aber wie ist dies nur möglich? Wenn du angeblich keine Kinder bekommen konntest... was hat es verändert?" wurde Remus ernst.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Remy. Und ich werde es nicht hinterfragen." seufzte Serena.

"Ich glaube ich weiß es." warf Harry vorsichtig ein und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen.

"Verrate es uns bitte. Was ist uns entgangen?" forderte ihn Sirius auf.

"Denkt an eure Trauung. Habt ihr nichts Ungewöhnliches verspürt?" fragte Harry.

"Abgesehen davon, dass mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlug und ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte...?" lächelte Serena.

"Ging mir auch so." küsste sie Sirius zärtlich.

"Was hast du verspürt, Kleiner? Du würdest es sicher sonst nicht ansprechen." vermutete Remus scharfsinnig.

"Habt ihr es nicht gesehen? Diese goldene Glut die euch umgab. Diese Präsenz die für einen Augenblick anwesend war?" fragte sie Harry und erntete ein Kopfschütteln von jedem. Er seufzte und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Warum musste ausgerechnet ihm immer so etwas passieren? Auch wenn er mittlerweile akzeptiert hatte, dass er wahrscheinlich niemals ein normales Leben führen würde, so überraschte es ihn doch immer wieder.

"Welche Präsenz, Harry?" fragte Serena weich.

"Die Schöpferin allen Lebens. Geia. Mutter Erde. Wer sonst könnte dieses Wunder vollbringen?" lächelte er schief. Wenn die Sache nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, würde er lachen. Drei Unterkiefer trafen sprichwörtlich den Boden und drei Paar Augen starrten ihn ungläubig an. Sirius sah wie ein Karpfen aus und Remus wirkte nicht viel besser. Am besten hielt sich noch Serena aber auch sie kämpfte um ihre Fassung.

"S... Sagtest du... Geia?" krächzte Remus.

"Yup." kam es trocken zurück.

"Ich glaube, ich muss mich setzen." stammelte Sirius und plumpste in den nächsten Sessel.

"Meine Güte. Seid doch bitte nicht so überrascht. Ihr beide seid Zauberer und du eine Hexe, Serena. Wo ist der Glauben an das Übernatürliche, an die Macht der Magie? Ts, Ts." schüttelte Harry missbilligend den Kopf. 

"Na, hör mal, Welpe. Das mag ja sein... aber Geia? An unserer Hochzeit?" wurde Sirius immer unsicherer.

"Ich glaube es." platzte Serena heraus und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Überzeugung.

"Wirklich?" sah Sirius überrascht auf.

"Harry hat Recht, Schatz. Wer sonst könnte dies möglich machen? Überlege doch bitte mal. Selbst die besten Heiler konnten mir nicht helfen. Nicht einer. Nur den Göttern ist solch ein Wunder möglich." sah ihm Serena intensiv in die Augen und ihre Stimme zeigte das tiefe Staunen über diesen Umstand.

"Wir wurden gesegnet." flüsterte Sirius.

"In der Tat. Wahrlich, das wurdet ihr." nickte Harry überzeugt.

"Hast du sie gesehen?" fragte Remus scheu und Harry nickte lächelnd.

"Du hast die Göttin gesehen." hauchte Serena ehrfürchtig. 

"Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass Cassiopeia als Medium für sie dient. Eine beeindruckende Frau." meinte Harry respektvoll.

"Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen." nickte Sirius genauso respektvoll. 

"Merlin! Also sind die alten Legenden doch nicht übertrieben." spitzte Remus nachdenklich die Lippen.

Die tiefsinnige Unterhaltung wurde von einem Grollen unterbrochen und alle sahen zu Harry der verlegen errötete.

"Hey, schaut mich nicht so an. Schließlich kann ich nichts dafür, dass ich nicht fertig frühstücken konnte. Ich bin schließlich noch am wachsen." schmollte er. Erneut grollte sein Magen und Sirius grinste breit.

"Er klingt wie einer dieser Teddybären." kicherte er und Serena lachte vergnügt.

"Frühstücken wir fertig bevor der Junge noch am Teppich knabbert." schmunzelte Remus.

"Ja, es wäre schade um das gute Stück." meinte Sirius. 

"Lästermäuler." murmelte Harry.

"Und anschließend werden wir in die Winkelgasse reisen um deine Einkäufe für Hogwarts zu erledigen. Da wir gerade dabei sind... Glückwunsch, Welpe." wuschelte Sirius stolz durch Harrys Haar.

"Der Brief liegt noch auf den Küchentisch." erklärte Serena als sie den fragenden Blick Harrys sah.

"Oh, das erklärt es wohl." lächelte der Junge.

"Und heute Abend werden wir eine kleine Feier veranstalten. Grund zur Freude haben wir allemal." machte Sirius weiter.

"Meine Güte. Ich muss es Mama unbedingt erzählen." riss Serena die Augen auf und stürzte zum Kamin.

"Wir gehen schon mal vor." schnappte sich Harry Remus und zog ihn in Richtung der Küche. Sie waren noch auf dem Korridor als sie Mama Desis ungläubigen Schrei hörten. Er wäre sicher auch ohne Flohverbindung aus Sizilien zu hören gewesen, meinte Remus lachend und Harry konnte ihm nur beipflichten. 

--------------------

Eine gute Stunde später, schritt die kleine Familie aus dem Kamin des tropfenden Kessels. Harry hatte die Liste für die Schule einstecken und fühlte, dass ihn eine unbestimmte Nervosität erfasst hatte. Würde er heute ein paar alte Freunde treffen?

Tom, der Gastwirt sah neugierig zu ihnen und Harry zog schnell die Baseballmütze tiefer in die Stirn um die verräterische Narbe zu verstecken. 

"Bei Barte Merlins. Sirius. Sirius Black. Es ist eine Freude, mein Junge. Es ist lange her." rief er aus und kam hinter seinen Tresen hervor um Sirius die Hand zu schütteln. 

"Hallo Tom. Wie geht es dir alten Halunken?" grinste Sirius und schüttelte herzlich die Hand des alten Wirtes.

Die anderen Gäste hatten bei Toms Ausruf aufgeblickt und musterten die Ankömmlinge mit scharfen und vor allem neugierigen Blicken. Harry versteckte sich hinter Remus' Rücken und versuchte sich unauffällig wie nur möglich zu machen. Zu seiner Erleichterung lag die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen bei Sirius, der Tom gerade seine Frau vorstellte. Keiner wusste im Grunde, dass er bei Sirius lebte und er war wirklich froh, dass es so war. Ein paar weitere Neuankömmlinge lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen ab und bald darauf verließen sie den tropfenden Kessel, ohne dass auch nur einer Harry erkannt hatte.

"Puuh, die erste Hürde haben wir genommen." ließ Harry erleichtert die Luft ab als sie vor dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse standen.

"Die meisten werden dich vermutlich nicht erkennen. Die paar Bilder die von der Hochzeit veröffentlicht wurden, zeigen dich noch mit Brille." grinste Sirius und zückte seinen Stab damit er das Tor öffnen konnte.

"Verdammte Promijäger." murrte Harry sauer.

"Das wird nicht besser werden wenn ich wirklich deinen Wunsch erfülle. Selbst schuld." zuckte sein Pate nur mit den Schultern und Harry seufzte schwer. Sirius hatte ja damit Recht. Wenn er wirklich die Kandidatur für das Ministeramt bekannt gäbe, wäre es bald öffentliches Wissen, dass der Junge-der-lebt unter seiner Verantwortung stand. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es Harry gefallen musste.

"Du bist nun mal eine berühmte Gestalt, Harry. Irgendwann werden die Menschen deinen Namen genauso wie den Merlins anrufen. Da bin ich felsenfest davon überzeugt." meinte Serena lächelnd und Harry stöhnte abgrundtief. 

"Herr im Himmel. Alles, nur nicht das." riss er voller Grauen die Augen auf.

"Was werden sie beten? Beim Barte Potters oder lieber Harry?" lästerte Sirius vergnügt und wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre er augenblicklich umgefallen. Remus hustete als er versuchte sein Lachen zu verstecken und wurde ebenfalls mit einem Funkeln aus Harrys grünen Augen bedacht.

"Beim Barte Potters. Also das gefällt mir." ließ sich Remus nicht beeindrucken und streichelte über Harrys samtene und vor allem bartfreie Wange. Harry klopfte seine Hand weg und schnaubte verächtlich.

"Hört bitte auf ihn so zu necken." mahnte Serena mitfühlend aber selbst sie hatte ein Zucken in ihren Mundwinkeln.

"Paah!" drehte Harry ihnen demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

"Ooch, jetzt schmollt er." neckte Sirius weiter.

"Das gibt Rache! Das ist euch doch klar, oder?" drehte sich Harry wieder um.

"Wir würden es nicht anders wollen, Welpe. So, konzentriert euch wieder." erwiderte Sirius und die Ziegelsteine in der Wand begannen sich zu verschieben bis sich ein Tor gebildet hatte, durch das auch Hagrid ohne große Probleme gekommen wäre. 

"Willkommen in der Winkelgasse." machte Sirius eine einladende Geste.

"Mensch, Onkel Siri. Ich bin nicht zum ersten Male hier." drängte sich Harry an ihm vorbei.

Auch wenn es stimmte, so blieb er doch kurz stehen um den Eindruck auf sich wirken zu lassen. Im Krieg war die Winkelgasse wohl das am häufigsten getroffene Ziel von Voldemorts Todessern gewesen. Viele Zauberer und Hexen waren getötet worden. Gringotts wurde schon bald zerstört und geplündert und die Kobolde abgeschlachtet. Doch sie boten erbitterten Widerstand und nahmen viele der Angreifer mit in den Tod. Es war ein schwarzer Tag für die Zauberergemeinschaft und den Kampfeswillen des Ordens des Phönix gewesen. Harry hatte an diesem Tag viele gute Freunde verloren. Er straffte sich und ging dann durch das Tor und betrat die Gasse. Remus beeilte sich an seine Seite während Sirius sich mit seiner Frau etwas zurückfallen ließ.

Eine vernünftige Maßnahme wie sich zeigte, denn es dauerte nur Augenblicke bis Sirius erkannt wurde. Seit seiner Freilassung aus Askaban gehörte er genauso zu den Legenden wie sein Patensohn. Dazu seine unbestrittenen Erfolge als Tranksmeister. Wobei viele rätselten wer wohl sein Partner mit den Initialen HJP war.

"Schon ist er umlagert." sah Remus über die Schulter zurück. 

"Und er scheint es zu genießen." lächelte Harry.

"Du weißt doch, er ist ein Showmann wie kein zweiter." grinste der Wolf. "Er wird sich wohl nie ändern." meinte er dann.

"Oh, da wird Serena aber anderer Meinung sein. Sie hat ihn gut im Griff." kicherte Harry.

"Hmm, könnte sein. Wenn es einer schafft ihn zu erziehen dann ist es sie. Gehen wir lieber weiter bevor wir noch auffallen." entschied Remus vorsichtig.

Er tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Sirius aus der ihm ein unauffälliges Zeichen gab und machte sich mit Harry auf dem Weg zur Bank. Gringotts war beeindruckend wie immer. Die Eingangshalle war mindestens so groß wie die große Halle von Hogwarts. Nur kostbarer ausgestattet. Teuerster Marmor überall und die Decke schien so hoch wie der Himmel zu sein.

Harry stellte sich mit Remus wie jeder andere Kunde an, aber da genug Schalter geöffnet waren dauerte es nicht lange bis sie an die Reihe kamen.

"Ich möchte mein Verlies aufsuchen. Hier der Schlüssel." senkte Harry die Stimme und schob seinen goldenen Schlüssel über den Tresen. Der Kobold sah gar nicht großartig von seiner Schreibarbeit auf und musterte den Schlüssel eher flüchtig.

"Scheint zu passen. Griphook!" erhob er leicht die Stimme und sofort eilte ein anderer Kobold dienstbeflissen herbei und reichte den Schlüssel weiter. "Folgen sie Griphook." brummte der Kobold und winkte sie weiter.

"Guten Tag Griphook. Mögen deine Geschäfte immer gewinnbringend sein." begrüßte ihn Harry höflich.

Der Kobold blinzelte überrascht bevor er sich leicht verbeugte. "Möget ihr immer ein wachsames Auge auf eurer Gold haben, Mr. Potter." erwiderte er dann. "Bitte folgt mir." wandte er sich ohne weiteres Wort ab und ging voraus.

"Ich werde hier auf Padfoot warten. Viel Spaß bei der Fahrt." meinte Remus leise.

"Okay, bis dann." eilte Harry hinter dem Kobold hinterher.

Die Fahrt in die Tiefe unter der Bank war so aufregend wie sie Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Er wusste, dass er nicht herausfallen konnte und genoss die wilde Fahrt die unheimlich an eine Achterbahn erinnerte. Viele Muggel zahlten eine Menge Geld um sich diesen Nervenkitzel zu leisten und hier gehörte er zum Alltag. Die Karre wurde gewaltsam abgebremst, als sie das Ziel erreichten und Harry wurde nach vorne gedrückt.

"Wow." jauchzte er und Griphook schenkte ihm ein wildes Grinsen.

Griphook bedeutete Harry auszusteigen und näherte sich der schweren Tür die das Verlies schützte. Dann strich er mit einer seiner klauenartigen Finger dem Umriss entlang und Harry konnte die Koboldmagie aufleuchten sehen. Als letztes schob Griphook den Schlüssel ins Schloss und zog die Tür auf.

"Ihr Verlies Mr. Potter." trat der Kobold zur Seite.

"Bitte nenn mich Harry. Einfach nur Harry." lächelte ihn der Junge an ohne seine Zähne zu zeigen.

"Wie du wünschst Harry." verbeugte sich der Kobold.

"Ach du dicke Scheiße!" blieb Harry wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf den riesigen Berg von Gold, Silber und Bronze.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte der Kobold sofort.

"Äh, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Es ist ein wenig... viel. Äh, ich meine es ist ein enormer Batzen Gold. Stimmt die Summe überhaupt?" stotterte Harry.

"Natürlich stimmt die Summe. Gringotts macht nie Fehler wenn es um die Konten ihrer Kunden geht. Zu ihrer Frage wegen der Summe kann ich nur berichten, dass in den letzten paar Jahren einige kleinere Überweisungen von ihrem Herrn Paten stattfanden." erklärte Griphook und wurde wieder förmlich. Bei Fragen des Geldes verstanden Kobolde keinen Humor und vergaßen jede Freundlichkeit.

"Kleinere Überweisungen?" schrillte Harrys Stimme sogar in seinen Ohren. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sirius musste ihm mindestens zusätzliche 100.000 Galeonen in sein Verlies eingezahlt haben. Eine, für Zaubererverhältnisse, exorbitante Summe.

"Wie ich sagte. Kleinere Überweisungen." blieb der Kobold ruhig aber Harry hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sich Griphook amüsierte.

"So, so. Na warte Padfoot." murmelte Harry und betrat das Verlies. Gut 1000 Galeonen stopfte er achtlos in die mitgebrachte Geldbörse. Als er das Gewölbe verlassen wollte, zögerte er und wandte sich an den Kobold. 

"Besitzt Mr. Remus Lupin ein Gewölbe bei Gringotts?" fragte er neugierig. Griphooks Blick verschleierte sich kurz bevor er nickte. "Oh, hervorragend. Bitte überweisen sie 10.000 Galeonen auf Mr. Lupins Konto. Diskret natürlich. Dann weitere 10.000 auf das der Familie Weasley und hier geben sie außergewöhnliche Zuwendungen als Zahlungszweck an. Bitte veranlassen sie dies." gab er den Auftrag.

"Wird sofort erledigt." verneigte sich der Kobold respektvoll. Wer solche Summen überwies war kein einfacher Kunde. 10.000 Galeonen waren der Gegenwert eines ganzen Jahresgehaltes für Ministeriumsangestellte im gehobenen Dienst.

"Oh, und noch einen kleinen Nachtrag. Die Weasleys sind eine stolze Familie und werden das Geld nicht so ohne weiteres akzeptieren. Deshalb benötigen wir eine gute Begründung für die 'außergewöhnlichen Zuwendungen'. Vorschläge dazu?" fragte Harry den Kobold.

Griphook runzelte die Stirn und nickte dann.

"Die Weasleys unterscheiden sich in einen Punkt erheblich von all den anderen Zaubererfamilien. Ich denke, dort können wir ansetzen!"

"Ich bin ganz Ohr!" lächelte Harry.

"Die Kinder. Sieben an der Zahl und das siebte Kind ist ein Mädchen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass eine uralte Stiftung solche Purblutfamilien, die den Erhalt der Zaubererwelt im Auge haben, großzügig unterstützt." erklärte Griphook.

Harry blinzelte und musste grinsen. 

"Griphook, das ist einfach genial. Wirklich Slyhterin von dir. Ehrlich!" lobte er den Kobold warm.

"War mir ein Vergnügen!" grinste Griphook zurück und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Hmm, falls es andere Familien geben sollten, die diese Vorgaben erfüllen, so lass es mich wissen. Es spricht nichts dagegen, auch sie ein wenig zu unterstützen. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass es nicht viele sein werden." gab Harry den Auftrag.

"Natürlich. Wird sofort erledigt!"

"Akkurat wie immer. Vielen Dank, Griphook." lächelte Harry zufrieden. "Oh, und ein Bonus von 100 Galeonen an dich, für erstklassige Beratung!" 

Der Kobold war überrascht. Der junge Zauberer war wirklich großzügig und auch ehrenvoll. Griphook verbeugte sich erneut und diesmal fiel die Verbeugung wesentlich tiefer aus. 

Die Fahrt zurück war lange nicht so erregend und kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Harry von Griphook und betrat die große Schalterhalle. Remus wartete mit Serena und winkte den Jungen zu sich.

"Hast du, was du benötigst?" fragte er Harry leise.

"Yep. Wo ist denn dein holder Ehegatte?" fragte Harry grinsend die junge Frau.

"Bankgeschäfte. Er unterhält sich gerade mit seinen Anlageberater." deutete sie unauffällig auf eine der Goldverzierten Türen.

"Aha. Ich habe wieso mit Sirius ein Wörtchen zu wechseln." runzelte Harry die Stirn.

"Du hast also entdeckt was er gemacht hat?" lächelte Serena leicht.

"Ich brauche sein Geld nicht." schob Harry stur die Unterlippe vor. 

"Das mag ja sein, aber Siri ist da anderer Meinung. DU bist SEIN Patensohn und noch wichtiger, du bist SEINE Verantwortung. Er will dich nur damit verwöhnen, Harry. Sirius weiß, dass er dich mit Gold nicht korrumpieren kann. Lass ihn also den Spaß. Er ist wieso der Meinung gewesen, dass du bestimmt einen Teil des Goldes verschenkst." erwiderte sie und Harry wurde prompt rot. "Meine Güte. Er hatte Recht." fing sie an leise zu lachen und reichte Remus verstohlen eine Galeone, die dieser grinsend entgegen nahm.

"Verdammt." brummte Harry verlegen. 

"Er kennt dich. Manchmal bist du zu leicht durchschaubar. Wer ist denn der glückliche Empfänger deiner Spende. Arthur?" kicherte Remus und Harry sah ertappt zu Boden. 

"Ich verweigere die Aussage." wich Harry aus. 

"Aaahh, du bist so knuddelig, wenn du schmollst." seufzte Serena hingerissen und tippte seine Nasenspitze an.

"Ssshh. Doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit." wurden Harrys Ohren so rot wie das Haar der Weasleys.

"Er ist ja soo niedlich." meinte Serena leise zu Remus.

"Jungs hören das nicht so gerne, meine Liebe. Es bringt sie in Verlegenheit." erwiderte dieser lächelnd.

Harry wurde von Sirius gerettet der just in diesem Moment das Büro verließ. 

"Nanu! Warum hast du denn so rote Ohren, Kleiner?" fragte er ahnungslos. Harry warf die Hände hoch und stampfte in Richtung des Ausgangs los. "Was habe ich denn gesagt?" wunderte sich Sirius.

"Frag nicht. Folgen wir ihm lieber." erwiderte Remus mit einem dicken Grinsen und eilte los. 

"Was ist dein erstes Ziel?" fragte Sirius als sie Harry eingeholt hatten.

"Ich brauche ein paar Schulroben, dann zu Flourish und Blotts die Bücher besorgen und dann natürlich meinen Zauberstab. In der Apotheke muss ich die Trankszutaten erwerben. Die Ausstattung habe ich ja bereits." warf Harry einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Liste.

"Dann mal los. Erstes Ziel: Madame Malkin." entschied Sirius.

Madame Malkins Geschäft war genauso wie es Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Es war relativ ruhig und die ältere Hexe kam sofort zu ihnen und begrüßte sie gutgelaunt.

"Guten Tag. Hogwarts, nehme ich an?" fragte sie.

"Richtig. Wir benötigen die üblichen Roben für den Jungen und zusätzlich noch ein paar schöne Freizeitroben. Äh, packen sie auch eine Ausstattung für Quidditch mit hinzu." gab Sirius die Bestellung auf.

"Natürlich Sir. Oh, sie sind es Lord Black." erkannte sie ihn jetzt. "Und sie müssen Lady Black sein. Erfreut sie kennen zu lernen." neigte sie respektvoll das Haupt vor Serena. Sie wechselte noch ein paar höfliche Worte mit den Erwachsenen bevor sie Harry bat auf den Anprobestuhl zu steigen.

"Nimm bitte die Mütze ab, mein Junge." bat sie Harry.

Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen zog er die Mütze vom Kopf und sofort stand sein Haar nach allen Seiten ab.

"Meine Güte. Mr. Potter." erstarrte sie für eine Sekunde.

"Guten Tag, Ma'am." nickte er ihr zu.

"Äh, gut. Was wollte ich jetzt? Ach ja, vermessen." riss sie sich zusammen. Harry unterdrückte ein Kichern und hielt still, als sie ihm flink und sehr routiniert die Maße abnahm. Madame Malkin sagte zu, dass die Roben in gut zwei Stunden fertig sein würden. Sirius nickte anerkennend und bezahlte die Rechnung ehe Harry reagieren konnte.

"Ist meine Pflicht als dein Vormund!" tat er es ab. Harry wusste es besser als sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu streiten und akzeptierte mit einen Knurren.

Der nächste Halt war Flourish und Blotts. Hier war wesentlich mehr los als bei Madame Malkin. Remus, mindestens so bibliophil veranlagt wie Hermine, verschwand ohne weitere Worte in einen der hinteren Bereiche des Buchladens. Sirius schnaubte nur und ließ den Wolf ziehen. 

"Wir werden bei Fortescue auf euch beide warten. Ich denke, dass dies ein wenig länger dauern wird." blinzelte er Harry zu.

"Könnte zutreffen. Bis dann." grinste Harry und folgte Remus.

Harrys Schulbücher waren schnell eingesammelt und anschließend nahm er sich die Zeit nach alten und seltenen Büchern zu suchen. Er wusste, dass Mr. Blotts eine kleine aber äußerst feine Sammlung aufgebaut hatte. Nicht jeder hatte zu diesem Bereich Zutritt und es wäre nutzlos gewesen anzufragen. Doch das galt nicht für Remus. 

"Moony?" drängte sich Harry dicht an den Werwolf der in ein Werk über Runen versunken war. Zweimal musste er den Anruf wiederholen bis er endlich die Aufmerksamkeit des älteren Zauberers hatte.

"Huh? Was ist denn Harry?" hob Remus irritiert eine Augenbraue.

"Frage bitte Mr. Blotts nach einem Gedichtband von Schiller." bat Harry flüsternd.

"Schiller? Wie in Friedrich Schiller?" ächzte Remus verblüfft.

"Yup." blinzelte ihm der Junge zu und wunderte sich gar nicht, dass Remus von dem deutschen Dichterfürsten gehört hatte.

"Mr. Blotts führt sicherlich keine Muggeldichter, Harry. Du weißt das. Also, wieso soll ich ihn danach fragen?" vermutete Remus sofort etwas anderes hinter dieser Frage.

"Du bist einfach zu schlau, Moony." grinste Harry und sah sich aufmerksam um. Keiner war in ihrer Nähe und um sicher zu gehen, warf er einen stablosen Schweigezauber. Remus entging das natürlich nicht aber er hielt sich mit weiteren Fragen zurück. "Es ist eine Parole. Blotts hat eine geheime Bibliothek mit einigen Raritäten. Wenn du Zugang erlangst, suche bitte nach folgenden Büchern und störe dich bitte nicht an dem Preis. Hier meine Geldbörse." reichte er ihm seinen Beutel mit Gold und nannte schnell die Titel der gesuchten Bücher.

Remus blinzelte erstaunt. "Du bist dir sicher?" fragte er dann leise. Harry sah ihn nur an und der Zauberer seufzte. "Blöde Frage. Entschuldige bitte." murmelte er peinlich berührt. 

Er straffte sich und ging dann in Richtung der Kasse wo immer einer der Besitzer anwesend war. Harry beobachte ihn aus der Distanz und versuchte die leise geführte Unterhaltung nachzuvollziehen. Er sah Mr. Blotts erste reservierte Reaktion aber Remus blieb hartnäckig. Dann nickte der alte Buchhändler und verschwand mit Remus in einer der vielen Gänge. Eine gute Viertelstunde wartete Harry geduldig bis Remus wieder erschien. Er trug ein in Papier eingewickelten Paket und hantierte damit als wäre es leicht zerbrechlich. Remus verabschiedete sich höflichst von Mr. Blotts und Harry bezahlte schnell seine Einkäufe.

"Und?" fragte er Remus als sie auf die Straße traten.

"Das war ein echter Augenöffner. Das einzige das mich an der ganzen Sache störte war die Tatsache, dass mich der alte Fuchs nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Er wollte übrigens wissen wer mich empfohlen hat." grinste Remus schief.

"Was hast du geantwortet?" war Harry neugierig.

"Flamel. Ich denke, dass der alte Alchemist sicher einer von Blotts Kunden ist. Es erschien mir als am Unverfänglichsten." erwiderte Remus.

"Oh! Ich bin mir nicht so sicher ob das eine gute Idee war. Nicholas ist äußerst scharfsinnig und wenn er davon erfahren sollte, dann wird er Fragen stellen." runzelte der Junge die Stirn.

"Aber ich dachte er war einer deiner Mentoren?" wunderte sich Remus.

"Das war er auch. Aber er ist stets am Puls der Zeit gewesen oder ist es noch. Beinahe jeder unterschätzte ihn. Selbst Dumbledore ist das passiert." lächelte Harry und dachte an Nicholas und seine schöne Ehefrau Perenelle.

Beide waren Jahrhunderte alt aber man sah es ihnen nicht an. Im Gegensatz zu dem was Dumbledore nach der Zerstörung des Steins der Weisen angenommen hatte, war Nicholas nicht gestorben. Der alte Gauner hatte immer einen Stein in Reserve und er hing trotz seines hohen Alters sehr am Leben. Dafür genoss er es einfach zu sehr. Nach Dumbledores Tod wurde er DER Mentor von Harry und auch schnell ein lieber und enger Freund. Trotz des riesigen Altersunterschiedes. Dieser Umstand hatte Nicholas noch nie gestört und so war er mehr sein väterlicher Freund als ein Lehrer und zu Harrys unendlichem Entsetzen gaben auch er und Perenelle ihr Leben, um ihn zu schützen.

Der zweite Krieg hatte Harry mit einigen wirklich interessanten Menschen zusammengeführt, die er wahrscheinlich sonst nie getroffen hätte. Diejenigen die er lieb gewann, wurden bald von seiner Seite gerissen. Ein Umstand, der ihn immer abweisender machte. Die Folge war, dass er am Ende keinen einzigen wahren Freund mehr übrig hatte.

Remus behielt Harry unauffällig im Auge, als dieser seinen Gedanken nachhing. Er kannte die Stimmungen, die den Jungen ab und an überkamen und es schmerzte sehr ihn so zu sehen. Doch hier waren nicht der Ort und die Stunde um so unachtsam zu sein und deshalb legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und drückte sanft.

"Harry." sagte er weich und der Junge hob den Blick an, der noch leicht unfokussiert wirkte aber sich schnell aufklarte.

"Entschuldige bitte, Moony. Erinnerungen." lächelte er traurig.

"Ich weiß. Komm, essen wir erst ein Eis bevor wir dir deinen Stab besorgen." versuchte der Wolf ihn aufzumuntern.

"Ja, gute Idee." riss sich Harry zusammen.

Das Ehepaar Black sah ihnen entgegen als sie sich dem bekannten Eiscafé näherten. Sie hatten einen schönen Tisch besetzt, mit einem herrlichen Blick über das geschäftige Treiben der Winkelgasse.

"War etwas?" fragte Serena besorgt als sie sich hinzusetzten. 

"Alles in Ordnung." versicherte ihr Harry hastig. Sirius hob nur eine Augenbraue und wechselte einen schnellen und wissenden Blick mit Remus und ließ dann das Thema fallen. Er winkte Florian Fortescue, den Besitzer des Eiscafés, zu sich. Schnell war die Bestellung aufgeben und kurze Zeit später genoss Harry einen großen Schokoladeneisbecher.

"Fortescue macht wirklich das beste Eis in der Zaubererwelt." stöhnte Harry genießerisch.

"Das muss sogar ich bestätigen und ich habe viele Eisdielen in Bella Italia frequentiert." gab Serena zu.

"Er hat sicher einen italienischen Vorfahren." mutmaßte Remus.

Harrys Blick irrte immer wieder über die Menschenmenge und er erkannte einige Schüler aus Hogwarts. Lee Jordans Dreadlocks zum Beispiel, waren unübersehbar. Aus seiner Jahrgangsstufe konnte er Sean Finnegan ausmachen. Der junge Ire, war in Begleitung seiner Eltern und Harry musste sich zusammen reißen um seinem Freund nicht zuzuwinken. Es war irgendwie nostalgisch.

"Besorgen wir lieber deinen Stab, bevor dich die Sentimentalität endgültig überwältigt." meinte Sirius, der seinen Patensohn heimlich beobachtet hatte.

"Ist es mir so deutlich anzumerken?" fragte Harry überrascht.

"Ist es, mein Lieber." drückte Serena sanft seine Hand.

Mr. Ollivanders Geschäft wirkte so unauffällig wie eh und je. Eine einfache Fassade und ein schlicht ausgeschmücktes Schaufenster das nur einen einzigen Stab auf einem Ausgebleichten purpurnen Samtkissen zeigte.

_Ollivander - Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Christus_, stand auf einem einfachen Schild das darüber hing.

"Er hatte schon dieselbe Dekoration als ich damals meinen Stab bekam. Ollivander hält nicht viel von Marketing." spöttelte Sirius.

"Hat er auch nicht nötig. Er ist der einzige, vom Ministerium lizenzierte Stabhersteller. Andere müssen ihre Stäbe unter der Hand verkaufen." meinte Remus.

Es gab in der Tat nur drei offizielle Stabhersteller in Großbritannien, wusste Harry. Doch nur Ollivander besaß ein eigenes Geschäft in der Winkelgasse. Von den anderen beiden, arbeitete der eine für das Ministerium und der andere hatte eine Werkstatt in der Nähe von Dover und fertigte wertvolle Einzelstücke, die eher Kunstwerke als alltagstaugliche Gebrauchsstäbe waren. Somit war Ollivander mehr oder weniger konkurrenzlos.

Die Türglocke bimmelte kurz als sie das schlecht erleuchtete und leicht schmuddelige Geschäft betraten. Tausende von schmalen Kartons stapelten sich bis zur Decke und nur Merlin wusste, warum diese schiefen Stapel nicht einstürzten.

Harry konnte Ollivanders Aura in einer der dunklen Ecken ausmachen und zuckte als einziger nicht überrascht zusammen als er sie ansprach.

"Ah, Lord und Lady Black, Mr. Lupin und natürlich Mr. Potter. Ich habe sie erwartet, junger Mann." begrüßte er sie.

"Meine Güte. Haben sie mich erschreckt." legte sich Serena eine Hand auf ihren Brustkorb.

"Verzeihen sie bitte die Marotten eines alten Mannes, Mylady." verneigte sich Ollivander leicht. Seine blassen, fast silberfarbenen Augen musterten sie neugierig und schienen in dem dämmrigen Licht des Ladens zu leuchten.

Mit einem Wort. Er war unheimlich.

Ollivander war eines der Geheimnisse die Harry nie enträtseln konnte. Niemand wusste etwas Genaueres über den alten Stabmachermeister und er verschwand spurlos als der Krieg in seine erste ernste Phase trat. Zuerst nahm man an, dass Voldemort selbst ihn ermordete aber es gab keinen Beweis für diese Behauptung. Sein Laden wurde, wie so viele andere in der Winkelgasse, bei einer der ersten Angriffswellen zerstört. Doch als man die Trümmer untersuchte, fand man keine Leiche und vor allem keine Stäbe. Es war sehr mysteriös und nur die Wirren des Krieges verhinderten genauere Untersuchungen. Eine Tatsache machte Harry besonders neugierig. Albus' Bildnis hatte ihm verraten. dass auch er schon im Sommer 1839 seinen ersten Stab bei Ollivander gekauft hatte. Und es war kein Vorfahre Ollivanders gewesen.

Und weil dem so war, konnte Harry nicht widerstehen und öffnete seine magischen Sinne. Zuerst schien ihm die schiere Anzahl von magischen Auren zu überwältigen. Die Anwesenheit von so vielen Stäben war ungewohnt, doch Harry schaffte es diese Eindrücke an den Rand seines Bewusstseins zu schieben und konzentrierte sich auf Mr. Ollivander.

'Mist! Meine erste Theorie trifft schon mal nicht zu', dachte der Junge überrascht. Er hatte angenommen, dass Ollivander ein Vampir war, doch seine Aura zeigte nicht die übliche Signatur eines Vampirs. Sie war hell, mit einem silbernen Rand. Der Kern wirkte nebulös und graue Schlieren wirbelten um das Zentrum. Sehr verwirrend. Harry hatte nie eine derartige Aura zu Gesicht bekommen. Doch eines konnte er mit Bestimmtheit ausmachen. Mr. Ollivander war sehr alt. Und zwar wirklich alt. Aber das überraschenste war, dass er nur ein sehr durchschnittlicher Zauberer war. Aber das konnte täuschen. Harry benutzte ja selbst, sämtliche Methoden um seine wahre Macht zu verschleiern.

"Mr. Potter?" riss ihn Mr. Ollivander sanft aus seinen Überlegungen. Harry blinzelte und unterdrückte schnell seine magische Sicht.

"Ja, Sir?" sah er den alten Mann unschuldig an.

"Haben sie gefunden was sie suchten?" fragte der Stabmacher und klang leicht amüsiert. 

"Ähem, leider nicht Sir." erwiderte Harry aufrichtig und verstärkte seine geistigen Schilde. Verdammt, der Mann gab ihm echt das Kriechen.

Silbrige, rätselhafte Augen musterten Harry wie das einzige Exemplar einer gefährlichen Spezies und der Junge fühlte sich äußerst unwohl unter diesem durchdringenden Blick.

"Dürfte ich fragen, welches ihr Stabarm ist?" fragte Ollivander plötzlich. 

"Rechte Hand, Sir." versuchte Harry gelassen zu bleiben.

"Ahh. Darf ich?" ohne die Erlaubnis abzuwarten, begann Ollivander Harry zu vermessen. Geschwind war die Spanne zwischen Hand und Ellenbogen gemessen und Ollivander wandte sich ab, wobei das Maßband seine Messungen nicht unterbrach. "Ich denke, dies wird eine Herausforderung." murmelte der Stabmacher und ging zu einem der Stapel und fuhr sachte mit dem Finger über die Kartons und zog dann, äußerst geschickt, einen heraus. Der enorme Stapel wackelte nicht einmal. 

"Bitte, probieren sie diesen, Mr. Potter. Englische Eiche, 12 3/4 Zoll, Einhornhaar als Kern. Sehr geeignet für Verwandlung." reichte er ihm den Stab. Doch Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und verbarg seine Hände hinter seinen Rücken.

"Ich befürchte, dass ich diesen schönen Stab zerstöre, wenn ich in anfasse. Tut mir Leid, Sir." verweigerte Harry die Annahme.

Ollivander hob leicht die Augenbrauen und zu Harrys Überraschung zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

"Ich hatte auf eine spektakuläre Explosion gehofft." klang er fast enttäuscht.

"Wie bitte?" ächzte Sirius.

"Wollen wir bitte für eine Minute ehrlich miteinander sein und offen über Mr. Potters Fähigkeiten sprechen?" machte Ollivander ungerührt weiter.

"S... Seine Fähigkeiten?" hüstelte Remus alarmiert und auch Harry verkrampfte kurz.

"Sie haben mich richtig verstanden, Mr. Lupin." erwiderte Ollivander und hob den Stab den er Harry hatte anbieten wollen und schwenkte ihn kurz in Richtung der Tür. Ein deutliches Klicken war zu hören als sich die Tür verschloss. "Jetzt sind wir ungestört." lächelte er.

"Was soll das, Ollivander?" fuhr Sirius' Hand unter seine Robe.

"Bitte, beruhigen sie sich. Ich stelle keine Bedrohung dar." legte Ollivander den Stab ab.

"Lass deinen Stab stecken, Onkel Siri. Er lügt nicht." griff Harry ein. Sirius holte tief Luft und zog seine Hand ohne den Stab wieder hervor.

"Danke für ihr Vertrauen, Mr. Potter." verbeugte sich Ollivander leicht. 

"Noch haben sie es nicht, Sir. Es wird sich erst noch herausstellen ob sie dessen würdig sind." erwiderte Harry kühl. Es stand auf einmal nicht mehr ein 11jähriger Junge dort, sondern ein sehr, sehr mächtiger Zauberer. Harrys Augen glühten und schiere Macht sickerte aus ihm als er seine Magie freigab.

Es war ein beeindruckendes Bild und Serena, die Harry niemals in Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte erlebt hatte, sah ehrfürchtig zu dem Jungen und dann zu Ollivander der ihm gegenüberstand. Er hatte nur einen Bruchteil von Harrys Macht und doch wirkte er unerschütterlich. Ein alter Mann, mit schütterem Haar und mit rätselhaften Augen.

"Nur keine Sorge. Ich bin keines Meisters Knecht und niemanden Rechenschaft schuldig. Selbst Albus Dumbledore nicht und erst recht nicht dem Ministerium gegenüber. Ich bin mein eigener Herr." versicherte ihm Ollivander ernsthaft und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Eine gute Minute starrten sich die beiden schweigend an, bis Harry plötzlich seine Magie wieder bändigte.

"In Ordnung." nickte er dem alten Stabmacher zu.

"Pfuuh!" ließ Sirius die Luft ab die er unbeabsichtigt angehalten hatte. 

"Lieber Merlin." schluckte Serena erleichtert. 

"Sie sind wirklich ein Rätsel, Sir." sagte Harry wider Willen beeindruckt.

"Ich doch nicht. Ich bin nur ein alter Stabmacher." winkte Ollivander schmunzelnd ab. Harry schnaubte und glaubte keine einzige Sekunde daran. "Aber zurück zu ihnen Mr. Potter. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass vor mir ein Schattenmagier steht?" fragte Ollivander gespannt.

"Jetzt bin ich wirklich baff." riss Harry die Augen auf.

"Ahh, ich wusste es. Es ist schon sehr lange her, dass ich einem begegnet bin." klang Ollivander sehr zufrieden.

"Es gab seit 3000 Jahren keine Schattenmagier mehr." platzte Remus heraus.

"Tatsächlich, ist es schon so lange her? Wie nur die Zeit vergeht." schnalzte Ollivander betrübt mit der Zunge.

"Sie verarschen uns, Mann." ächzte Sirius.

"Das glaube ich nicht, Siri. Aber ich befürchte, Mr. Ollivander hütet seine Geheimnisse noch entschlossener als Albus Dumbledore. Das sehe ich doch richtig, oder nicht?" ging Harry dazwischen.

"Jeder hütet Geheimnisse, Mr. Potter. Sie sollten dies am besten wissen. Doch kann ich ihnen versichern, dass meine Geheimnisse keine Bedrohung für die ihrigen sind." erwiderte Ollivander geschmeidig und Harry glaubte ihm.

"Nun gut. Sie haben zumindest eines MEINER Geheimnisse entlüftet, Sir. Ja, ich bin ein Schattenmagier." bestätigte Harry Ollivanders Vermutung.

"Vielen Dank, junger Herr. Hmm, ist es weiterhin zutreffend, dass sie heute nicht zum ersten Male mein Geschäft besuchen?" verblüffte ihn der alte Mann erneut.

"Heilige Scheiße!" konnte sich Sirius nicht beherrschen.

"Schatz. Deine Sprache." stieß ihn Serena mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

"D... Das...!" war Harry hingegen sprachlos. Wer zur Hölle war Ollivander wirklich?

"Nur keine Angst. Ich werde diese Information wie ein Kleinod hüten. Wobei Zartathes sehr erfreut über den Erfolg seines Rituals gewesen wäre. Er selbst, konnte es niemals ausführen." erschütterte ihn Ollivander endgültig.

Zartathes war der Autor des Buches gewesen in dem Harry das Ritual für die Reise durch die Zeit gefunden hatte. Von ihm selbst geschrieben. Davon wussten nicht einmal Sirius oder Remus.

"Ich denke, ich muss mich setzen." murmelte Harry schwach.

"Oh, wie nachlässig von mir. Unentschuldbar. Tee?" machte Ollivander eine einladende Geste. Der junge Schattenmagier konnte nur stumm nicken. Ollivander nahm den Stab wieder auf und schlenkerte ihn gekonnt. Ein Tisch und fünf Stühle erschienen. Ein weiterer lässiger Schlenker und auf dem Tisch stand ein silbernes Tablett mit einem hübschen Teeservice. "Bitte, nehmen sie Platz." forderte er sie freundlich auf.

Harry nickte seiner Familie zu und nahm als erster am Tisch Platz. Nach den üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln und den ersten Schlücken Tee, beruhigten sich langsam die Gemüter.

"Sie werden mir wohl nicht verraten wer sie wirklich sind." äußerste Harry eine Feststellung.

"Vielleicht nicht heute, junger Herr. Nur soviel. Sie hätten das Ritual nicht erfüllen können, wenn nicht gewisse... Inkarnationen es bewilligt hätten." erwiderte Ollivander ruhig.

"Inkarnationen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Die Inkarnationen der Unsterblichkeit. Manche mögen sie auch Götter nennen." erklärte der alte Stabmacher.

Harry lehnte sich verblüfft zurück und konnte den Mann nur anstarren. Wenn er ehrlich war, so hatte er diesen Aspekt bei seinen 'Reisevorbereitungen' völlig vernachlässigt. Wie alle Zauberer wusste er, dass es sie gab, auch wenn er sie persönlich nie um Hilfe anrief. Zartathes hatte geschrieben, dass das Ritual nur mit der Erlaubnis bestimmter Gottheiten ein Erfolg wäre. Harry hatte diese Aussage eher der damaligen Zeit und dem Aberglauben zugeschrieben. Wie es aussah hatte der junge Schattenmagier sich in dieser Hinsicht arg getäuscht.

"Die Götter?" fragte Remus scheu.

"Wer sonst, Mr. Lupin, hat die Macht, die Zeit über eine größere Abmessung hinweg, zu beeinflussen? Kein Sterblicher, wie ich ihnen versichern kann. Aber die Inkarnationen können die Bitte eines Sterblichen bewilligen und nichts anderes als eine Bitte ist Zarthates' Ritual. Meines Wissens wurde es allerdings niemals vorher erfolgreich durchgeführt. Die Götter scheinen an ihnen sehr interessiert zu sein, Mr. Potter." wandte sich Ollivander mit den letzten Satz wieder an Harry.

"Na Großartig. Genau das was ich benötige. Die Aufmerksamkeit von überirdischen Wesen." stöhnte Harry.

"Die hatten sie schon vorher." lächelte Ollivander etwas.

"Woher wissen sie das?" konnte sich Serena nicht länger zurückhalten.

"Ja, das würde mich, ehrlich gesagt, auch interessieren." nickte Harry eifrig.

Ollivanders Blick umwölkte sich kurz bevor er dann leise seufzte. "Ich wurde auf ihre Ankunft diskret vorbereitet. Mehr darf ich ihnen leider nicht verraten und ich bitte sie darum mich nicht weiter zu bedrängen." beantwortete er die Frage.

"Ich achte ihre Bitte." gab Harry widerwillig nach.

"Vielen Dank." verneigte sich Ollivander aber wieder schien sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu verschleiern. "Doch eventuell werden sie bei einer anderen Gelegenheit mehr erfahren." verkündete er.

Harry hatte ihn genau beobachtet und machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken. Es schien so als würde der alte Mann von jemand instruiert werden und Harry plagte die Neugierde wer der dieser Jemand war. Aber er wusste, dass er heute nichts Weiteres erfahren würde.

"Wir werden sehen." murmelte er daher bloß und atmete tief durch. "Aber zurück zu dem eigentlichen Grund unseres Besuches, Sir. Einen Stab." stand Harry auf.

"Natürlich. Ich denke, ich habe was sie brauchen. Ja, ich bin mir sicher." erhob sich Ollivander ebenfalls und ging ohne weitere Worte in den hinteren Bereich wo sich vermutlich seine Werkstatt befand. Er kam nach ein paar Minuten zurück und hielt eine längliche Schatulle aus poliertem Ebenholz in der Hand. Vorsichtig stellte er sie auf den Tresen ab und strich andächtig darüber. Kein Staubkorn verunreinigte die makellose Oberfläche.

"Ich bin echt gespannt." meinte Sirius leise.

"Nicht nur du, Padfoot. Nicht nur du." stimmte Remus zu.

"Dies ist einer der erste Stäbe die ich als junger Stabmachermeister angefertigt habe. Ein Experiment in Sachen Kunstfertigkeit, Magie und jugendlicher Begeisterung." erklärte Ollivander stolz und als er sah, dass er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gäste hatte machte er weiter. "Ich benütze grundsätzlich nur drei Arten von Stabkernen: Einhornhaar, Drachenherzfasern und natürlich Phönixfedern. Wobei letztere die seltenste Essenz ist. Phönixe sind wirklich rar und diejenigen die existieren, geben noch seltener eine ihrer Federn. Sie müssen, wie auch Einhornhaar, freiwillig gegeben werden sonst verlieren sie ihre Wirksamkeit. Auch wenn ich nur diese drei Stabkerne benutze, so ist doch jeder meiner Stäbe ein Unikat. Keiner gleicht den anderen da es immer minimale Abweichungen gibt, so wie jeder Phönix, Drache oder auch Einhorn einzigartig ist. Dazu kommen natürlich noch die Eigenschaften der verschiedenen Hölzer." dozierte der Stabmachermeister einem faszinierten Publikum. Man bekam nicht jeden Tag zu hören was einen Stab ausmachte.

"Mein Stab hat eine Drachenfaser." gestand Remus.

"Ich weiß." lächelte Ollivander. "Doch zurück zu diesem hier." klopfte er leicht auf die Schatulle. "Dies ist nur einer von drei Stäben die ich unterschiedlich zu meiner sonstigen Praxis angefertigt habe. Die anderen beiden gingen schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Große Dinge wurden mit ihnen vollbracht und ich gestehe gerne, dass es große Dinge auf Seiten des Lichtes gewesen sind. Was ich leider nicht von allen meinen Stäben behaupten kann." seine Stimme wurde entfernt und sein Ausdruck traurig.

"Sie sind nicht dafür verantwortlich, was die Besitzer mit den von ihnen angefertigten Stäben vollbringen. Machen sie bitte nicht denselben Fehler wie ich und geben sich an allem die Schuld." sagte Harry weich.

Ollivander blinzelte und nickte dankbar. "Danke, junger Herr. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum ich meine Passion noch auslebe." gab er zu. "Meine Güte, ich schweife wirklich ab. Entschuldigen sie bitte." schüttelte er missbilligend den Kopf.

"Da kenne ich schlimmere." grinste Sirius.

"War das eine Anspielung?" fragte Remus stirnrunzelnd.

"Aber nein." versicherte ihm sein Freund unschuldig.

"Benehmt euch." brachte Serena die beiden sofort wieder zur Räson. 

"Bitte machen sie weiter, Sir. Einfach ignorieren." empfahl Harry trocken.

"Ich werde mich bemühen." kicherte Ollivander zu Harrys Überraschung. Der alte Stabmacher schien von seiner Reaktion selbst überrascht zu sein, da er leicht errötete und dann verlegen hüstelte.

Sirius grinste hingegen nur.

"Äh, ja. Also, dieser Stab unterscheidet sich hinsichtlich seines Kernes erheblich von all seinen Brüdern und Schwestern. Er besitzt drei Kerne die miteinander verschmolzen sind. Keiner hat ihn seitdem berühren könnten. Nicht einmal ich, sein Schöpfer." mit diesen Worten öffnete Ollivander unvermittelt die Schatulle.

Der Stab war aus dunklem Holz, rund 12 Zoll Länge und an einem Ende etwas dicker. Auf dem ersten flüchtigen Blick wirkte er nicht anders als so viele Stäbe die Harry gesehen hatte. Aber nur auf dem ersten Blick.

"Merlin!" holte Harry tief Luft und krallte unwillkürlich seine Finger in seine Robe um nicht nach dem Stab zu greifen.

"Er sieht nicht viel anders aus als die anderen." gestand Sirius enttäuscht und auch Serenas und Remus' Reaktion fiel ähnlich aus. Keinen der drei fiel Harrys Verhalten auf.

"Wie kannst du das nur sagen Siri? Er ist... Wow. Ich...!" fing Harry an schwer zu keuchen, als der Drang den Stab zu ergreifen, immer unwiderstehlicher und drängender wurde. Er schien ihn zu rufen und Harrys magischen Sinnen bot sich ein beeindruckendes Schauspiel. Um den Längskörper des Stabes wirbelten hell schimmernde Bänder aus reiner Magie, die verblüffender Weise der seiner Aura ähnelten. 

"Ergeben sie sich den Ruf, junger Schattenmagier. Es ist unbestreitbar ihr Stab." sagte Ollivander und seine silberfarbenen Augen leuchteten voller Befriedigung.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte zu widerstehen. Er trat sogar ein, zwei Schritte zurück doch das milderte keineswegs die Wirkung, die der Stab noch immer auf Harry hatte. Mit einem Stöhnen streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und der Stab zitterte fast erwartungsvoll auf seinem dunkelgrünen Samtbett.

"Haben sie keine Furcht, junger Herr." konnte Harry Mr. Ollivander durch das Dröhnen, das seine Ohren erfüllte, sagen hören. 

"Schließen sie die verdammte Kiste." brüllte Sirius besorgt und wollte dazwischen springen.

Doch zu spät. Plötzlich bildete sich ein Lichtbogen zwischen dem Stab und Harrys ausgestreckter Hand und die anderen zuckten vor der schieren Macht zurück.

_'Nehme dein Geburtsrecht an, Streiter des Lichtes.'_ vernahm Harry eine ätherische Stimme. Es war keine Aussage sondern ein Befehl und Harry kratzte alles, was er an Willen und Standheftigkeit noch hatte, zusammen. Auch wenn er im tiefsten Grunde seines Herzen wusste, dass es keine andere Wahl gab, war er einfach zu Sturköpfig, um einfach nachzugeben.

_'Höre auf dein Herz, mein Streiter.'_ hörte er wieder die Stimme, die fast ein wenig amüsiert wirkte. Wie eine liebende Mutter, die es besser als ihr störrisches Kind wusste.

Noch ein paar Sekunden zögerte Harry, bevor er sich seinem Schicksal ergab und sich entspannte. Der Stab flog in seine Hand und ein warmes Gefühl raste durch seinen Arm empor und erfüllte seine Brust. Das gesamte Haus schien wie eine Glocke zu dröhnen und einige der hohen Stapel mit Stabkartons stürzten mit Getöse und viel Staubaufwirbeln ein. Ein blendendes Licht umhüllte Harry und die anderen wichen unwillkürlich zurück und mussten ihre Augen bedecken. Plötzlich breitete sich eine mächtige Woge reiner Magie von Harry ringförmig aus und warf sie zu Boden.

Das war das letzte was Harry noch wahrnahm, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

TBC...

A/N: Yup, schon wieder ein Blackout. g Hmm, war das nötig? Wir werden es abwarten müssen. Bis danne...


	12. Kapitel 11

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Sorry für den Cliffhanger im letzten Kapitel. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, (böses Grinsen) obwohl ich es selber hasse, wenn es andere Autoren so machen. Danke auch für die Reviews. Weiter so, ich brauche sie. Lechz! Gier!

In diesem Kapitel lernt Harry mit seinem neuen Stab umzugehen, trifft einen alten treuen Freund und unternimmt einen nächtlichen Ausflug nach London. Viel Spaß beim lesen und gibt mir ordentlich Resonanz, euer

Marius

ooOOoo

KAPITEL 11

Albus Dumbledore genoss gerade mit seiner Stellvertreterin gemütlich eine Tasse Tee und sprach dabei die Antwortbriefe der neuen Schüler durch, als auf einmal einige seiner vielen silbernen Apparaturen, die er im Büro verteilt hatte, anfingen verrückt zu spielen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später, spürte er es selbst.

"Albus! Was war das?" riss Minerva McGonegall die Augen auf.

"Du hast es ebenfalls verspürt?" fragte er überrascht zurück.

"Wie könnte ich nicht? Das war eine äußerst kraftvolle Eruption magischer Macht. Wurden die Schutzschilde Hogwarts angegriffen?" erwiderte McGonegall atemlos.

Albus schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Nein, dies war kein Angriff, meine Liebe. Was immer es auch war... der Ausgangspunkt lag viel weiter im Süden! Eventuell London. Ich werde am Besten einmal im Ministerium nachfragen. Hmm, vielleicht ging eines ihrer Experimente in der Abteilung für Mysterien schief? Oder aber... na nu! Fawkes?" drehte sich Albus überrascht zu seinem Phönix um, der sich mit einem triumphierend klingenden Trällern von seinem Platz in die Luft erhob, um dann mit einem Aufflammen zu verschwinden. 

Verdutzt starrte Albus auf die Stelle an der gerade noch sein Vertrauter zu sehen gewesen war. Irgendetwas hatte Fawkes gerufen, davon war er überzeugt. Aber wer oder was?

"Albus?" fragte McGonegall behutsam.

"Uh? Oh, entschuldige bitte Minerva. Ich war kurz in Gedanken. Am besten ist, ich rufe einmal im Ministerium an." sprang der alte Mann von seinem Stuhl auf und eilte zum Kamin. Doch bevor er das Flohpulver in das Feuer werfen konnte, flammte dieses bereits grün auf.

"Albus Dumbledore?" konnte er Madame Bones' Stimme erkennen.

"Genau sie wollte ich gerade anrufen, Amelia. Wissen sie was passiert ist?" fragte er die Direktorin.

"Sie wissen es nicht? Merlin, dabei hatte ich gehofft, dass sie mir eine Erklärung dafür geben können. Hier ist die Hölle los, Albus. Jeder möchte wissen was dieser magische Ausbruch zu bedeuten hat." seufzte sie. Selbst durch das Glühen der Flammen konnte man ihr den Stress ansehen.

"Entweder ist ein uraltes Artefakt zerstört oder eine andere mächtige magische Quelle aktiviert worden. Mehr kann ich ihnen auf die Schnelle auch nicht anbieten, meine Liebe." sagte er beruhigend.

"Soweit sind wir auch schon." schnaubte sie.

"Tut mir ausgesprochen Leid." hüstelte Dumbledore. "Haben sie den Ausgangspunkt lokalisieren können?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Die Winkelgasse. Soviel steht fest. Meine Auroren sind vor Ort aber noch wissen wir nichts Konkretes. Warten sie..." drehte sie sich kurz weg und Albus konnte sie mit jemand sprechen hören, auch wenn er kein Wort verstand. Geduldig wartete er auf Neuigkeiten und bald tauchte ihr Kopf wieder in den Flammen auf. "Das ist ziemlich merkwürdig. Selbst die Muggel schienen es gespürt zu haben. Zumindest deuten dies die ersten Berichte an. In der Winkelgasse selbst, konnte kein erkennbarer Schaden festgestellt werden auch wenn es angeblich ein paar Sichtungen von Phönixen gegeben haben soll. Selbst Gringotts scheint ahnungslos zu sein. Ich werde sie informieren, sollte ich bessere Informationen zur Verfügung haben. Guten Tag, Albus." beendete sie abrupt das Gespräch.

"Das war... aufschlussreich." blinzelte er nachdenklich.

"Zumindest kam niemand zu Schaden." warf McGonegall erleichtert ein. 

"Mmmh!" brummte der alte Zauberer abwesend und strich sich über seinen langen weißen Bart. Sichtungen von Phönixen? War deshalb Fawkes verschwunden? Der Phönix war nun seit gut 80 Jahren sein Vertrauter und in dieser langen Zeit hatte Albus einiges über diese mächtigen magischen Wesen gelernt. Er war im Augenblick der einzig bekannte Zauberer der einen Phönix als Begleiter hatte. Phönixe waren Wesen des Lichtes und auch wenn Albus es sich gegenüber selten eingestand, so war er doch sehr stolz darauf, von einem erwählt worden zu sein. Vor einigen Jahren aber, war Fawkes unruhig geworden und hatte des Öfteren seinen menschlichen Begleiter kritisch beäugt. Albus war dies nicht entgangen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum sein fliegender Freund sich so verhielt. Wusste er es wirklich nicht?

"Eigenartig! War ich so blind?" murmelte er betrübt.

"Albus?" fragte Minerva sanft und war zu dem alten Zauberer getreten der immer noch, wie abwesend, in die Flammen starrte.

"Ach Minerva. Ich befürchte ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht." sagte Dumbledore traurig. "Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen, meine Liebe." wandte er sich ihr zu.

"Ja?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Damals, vor 10 Jahren. Als wir vor dem Haus der Dursleys standen. Du hast damals auf dein Herz gehört und ich nur auf meinen Verstand. Ich wollte den Jungen doch nur beschützen. Hätte ich doch nur auf dich gehört. Bin ich manchmal wirklich so vermessen, Minerva?" sagte er leise und nicht das geringste Funkeln war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Minerva McGonegall wollte erst ausweichen, aber als sie die Not in Dumbledores Augen sah konnte sie nicht anders.

"Ja. In den letzten Jahren hast du einige Male deine Moral und auch deine Liebe zu den Menschen über Bord geworfen. Ein gutes Beispiel ist Harrys Unterbringung bei den Dursleys. Nicht immer ist das größere Gesamtbild wichtiger als der Einzelne, Albus. Du hattest dies anscheinend vergessen. Doch es ist gut zu sehen, dass du auf deinen ursprünglichen Weg zurückgefunden hast." lächelte sie bei den letzten Worten.

"Danke für deine Aufrichtigkeit." erwiderte er das Lächeln zaghaft. "Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern und ich darf nur hoffen, dass mir Harry eines Tages verzeiht. Er hat mir bei Sirius' Hochzeit einen ordentlichen Dämpfer verpasst, als er mir, mit so viel Kühle begegnete." verriet er ihr.

"Harry war kühl?" hob sie fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Kühl, aber nicht kalt. Der Junge hat mich wirklich beeindruckt, Minerva und auch ein wenig erschreckt. Er hält sehr viel Macht in seiner Hand und ist sich dessen vollkommen bewusst. Verziehen, aber nicht vergessen. So waren seine Worte." erklärte er.

"Sirius Black und vor allem auch Remus Lupin geben ihm das was er benötigt. Nämlich eine liebevolle Familie. Wir können glücklich sein, dass er nicht mehr bei diesen Muggeln lebt. Wer weiß was sonst aus ihm geworden wäre. Ein zweiter Riddle?" sagte sie ernst.

"Eine berechtigte Befürchtung, wie ich nun weiß. Sirius hat, kurz nachdem er Harry zu sich genommen hat, mit mir geplaudert." verriet er McGonegall.

"Geplaudert?" wanderte ihre Augenbraue noch ein Stückchen höher und Albus gluckste.

"Runtergemacht trifft es wohl eher. Merlin, hat der Junge eine Laune. Pfuuh, sei froh dass du nicht anwesend warst." sträubte sich sein Bart.

"Das ist schon eher DER Sirius wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe." schmunzelte die Hexe. "Was hat er dir erzählt?" wollte sie wissen und Albus' Ausdruck wurde ziemlich verlegen.

"Die Muggel, von denen ich erwartet habe, dass sie Harry anständig aufziehen, haben den Jungen jahrelang körperlich und seelisch misshandelt. Wenn nur die Hälfte dessen stimmt was mir Sirius an den Kopf geworfen hat, dann hat Harry ein wahres Martyrium erlitten." seufzte er schwer.

"Wenn dem so wahr ist, dann darfst du froh sein, dass er dich nicht in das nächste Jahr gehext hat. Selbst mir jucken im Augenblick die Finger." knurrte McGonegall und ihre Augen blitzten.

"Und ich hätte es verdient." neigte Albus demütig das Haupt.

"Ja, das hättest du." kam es eisenhart zurück. "Aber wenn Harry dir verzeihen konnte, wer bin ich, wenn ich es nicht auch tun würde?" wurde ihre Stimme weicher und sie legte ihre Hand auf Dumbledores Arm und drückte sanft.

"Danke Minerva. Dies bedeutet mir viel." lächelte er warm.

In diesem Moment kam Fawkes zurück und ließ sich mit einem beruhigenden Trällern auf Dumbledores Schultern nieder. Sachte wetzte er seinen scharfen Schnabel an Dumbledores langem Haar und das Phönixlied erfüllte die Seelen der beiden Menschen mit Frieden und Freude.

"Danke, mein alter Freund. Ich werde es nicht wieder tun. Versprochen." sah Albus dem Phönix in die Augen. Wenn ein Phönix lächeln könnte, hätte es sich in diesem Augenblick sicherlich gezeigt. Daher flötete er nur bestätigend und flog zu seiner Stange zurück.

"Wo er nur war?" fragte McGonegall voller Neugierde.

"Er wollte es mir nicht verraten." erwiderte Albus nachdenklich. 

'Du musst nicht alles wissen, mein Junge.' kicherte Fawkes zufrieden.

----------------------------

"Uhh? Wer hat den Drachen gesehen, der über mich hinweg getrampelt ist?" stöhnte Harry und schlug die Augen auf.

"Harry! Merlin, wie geht es dir?" kam Sirius in sein Blickfeld. Sein Pate sah besorgt aus, registrierte der junge Schattenmagier. Remus' Kopf tauchte daneben auf und auch seine Augen zeigten Erleichterung. 

"Was war denn?" versuchte sich Harry aufzusetzen und schloss kurz die Augen als ihn ein Schwindelanfall überkam. 

"Ssshh, bleib liegen, Welpe. Hier, nimm bitte diesen Trank ein." hielt ihn Sirius ein Fläschchen hin.

"Was ist das?" fragte Harry misstrauisch.

"Nur ein Stärkungstrank." erläuterte sein Patenonkel und hielt die Öffnung der Flasche unter Harrys Nase. Den charakteristischen Duft erkannte Harry sofort und gab widerwillig seine Zustimmung.

"Da geht es dahin." murmelte er und schluckte das Zeug. "Buäh! Widerlich wie immer." zog er Grimassen aber musste zugeben, dass die Wirkung augenblicklich einsetzte und er sich sofort besser fühlte. Er schüttelte sich und setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf und sah sich um.

"Wo ist denn Mr. Ollivander? Wie komme ich in mein Zimmer?" fragte er erstaunt.

"Dem geht es gut, keine Sorge. Du warst es um den wir uns sorgten und wie du hierher kamst...? Nun, das ist eine Geschichte für sich." lächelte Remus.

"Ja, das kannst du laut sagen Moony. An was erinnerst du dich noch Harry?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

"Ähh... ich nahm den Stab. Tja, und dann Blackout." runzelte Harry die Stirn. 

"Blackout ist gut. Du warst drei Tage lang bewusstlos." platzte Sirius heraus.

"D... Drei Tage?" quiekste Harry erschüttert. Verdammt, warum mussten immer ihn solche Sachen passieren?

"Drei lange, verflucht lange Tage. Du hast keinen Mukser von dir gegeben und wenn du bis heute Abend nicht aufgewacht wärst, dann hätte ich wohl oder übel, Poppy mit hinzu gezogen. Aber das hat sich ja zum Glück jetzt erledigt." stieß er erleichtert die Luft ab.

"Uhh! Ich merke, dass es drei Tage waren. Shit, mir platzt gleich die Blase." wurde Harry blass und zwickte die Beine zusammen. 

"Hier. Die Bettflasche!" grinste Sirius dreckig und hielt das Ding hoch. Harry schenkte ihm einen schmutzigen Blick. 

"Vergiss es Padfoot. Ich pinkle nicht in das Ding. Ich bevorzuge die herkömmliche Art und Weise." quetschte er zwischen seinen Lippen hervor.

"Ahh, ein Bettpinkler also. Wusste gar nicht, dass du darauf stehst!" war Sirius' Antwort.

"Mach ihm lieber Platz bevor er wirklich noch ins Bett pinkelt!" gluckste Remus und zog Sirius an der Schulter zurück.

"Spielverderber!" schmollte Sirius. 

Harry stöhnte und schlug die Bettdecke zurück und ächzte. Er trug nicht einmal einen Schlafanzug.

"Ist Harry endlich erwacht?" kam es in diesem Augenblick vom Eingang und Serena steckte den Kopf in das Zimmer und zog sich blitzartig wieder zurück als Harry quietschte.

"Ich habe nichts gesehen!" rief sie von draußen während die beiden Männer vor Lachen brüllten.

"Yup! Da ist auch nichts zu sehen. Noch nicht, zumindest." lästerte Sirius.

"SIRIUS! Das war Absicht von euch. Ihr Säcke." brüllte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf, bevor er splitternackt wie er war, ins Bad flitzte. Fünf Minuten später kam er zurück und hatte einen seiner Bademäntel angezogen. Sein Haar stand nach allen Seiten ab und seine grünen Augen blitzten vor Unmut. 

"Es war keine Absicht. Ehrenwort. Nur ein unglückliches Timing." hob Sirius sofort die Hände und Remus nickte heftig.

"Außerdem habe ich nichts gesehen was ich nicht schon mal gesehen habe!" lächelte Serena.

"WIE BITTE?" wurde Harry wieder rot und seine Stimme stieg um einige Oktaven.

"Bitte beruhige dich, Schatz. Wer denkst du, hat dich die letzten drei Tage gepflegt und überwacht? Diese Hampel hier?" winkte sie abwertend zu den beiden Männern. 

"Hey. Was soll das heißen?" protestierte Remus empört.

"Hampel?" wiederholte Sirius milde.

"Das warst du?" fragte Harry scheu.

"Ja, das war ich. Harry, ich habe so viele kleine Neffen die ich gebadet und auch gepflegt habe. Denke an mich wie an eine Mutter die sich um ihr Kind kümmert." sagte sie weich.

Harry stoppte und atmete tief durch und lächelte zaghaft.

"Das kann ich akzeptieren. Danke, Serena." flüsterte er.

"Komm her!" streckte sie die Arme aus und Harry flüchtete in eine Umarmung. Es war eine großartige Umarmung wie Harry gerne zugab. Serena lachte warm und drückte den Jungen fest. "Außerdem bist du wirklich, wirklich niedlich wenn du errötest." kicherte sie und Harry stöhnte und verbarg sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Serena lachte erneut und drückte ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar. "Ich freue mich schon auf unsere." sagte sie liebevoll zu Sirius der ihr Lächeln strahlend erwiderte.

"Wir freuen uns alle darauf." löste sich Harry etwas von ihr. 

"Danke. Wie geht es dir? Noch irgendwelche Beschwerden, Schwindelanfälle oder vergleichbares?" fragte sie besorgt und betrachtete ihn sorgfältig.

"Nein, nichts von alledem. Mir geht es wirklich gut. Ehrlich!" versicherte er ernsthaft.

"Du würdest das auch sagen, wenn du deinen Kopf unter dem Arm trägst." grinste Sirius schief. 

"Ich denke in diesem Fall dürfen wir annehmen, dass es ihm tatsächlich gut geht." kam Remus Harry zur Hilfe. 

"Ausnahmsweise." murmelte Serena.

"Wo ist denn mein Stab?" fragte Harry plötzlich.

"Im Nachttisch. Wir haben ihn dort platziert damit ihn niemand aus Versehen berührt. Das Ding ist echt gefährlich und wir mussten tatsächlich eine Zange benutzen um ihn zu bewegen." erwiderte Sirius und zog vorsichtig die oberste Schublade an Harrys Nachttisch auf. Harry runzelte die Stirn und trat zu Sirius der ihn aber zurückhielt. "Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er den Jungen.

"Ja, ich denke schon. Der Drang den ich in Mr. Ollivanders Laden verspürte, ist verschwunden." überlegte Harry nur kurz. "Vertrau mir." wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen als Sirius noch zögerte.

"Berühmte letzte Worte." brummte sein Pate aber gab den Weg frei. Harry machte den letzten Schritt und sah in die Schublade. Der Stab wirkte absolut harmlos und doch konnte er eine Verbindung mit ihm wahrnehmen. Es fühlte sich aber richtig an, wie er zugeben musste. Ohne weiteres Zögern streckte er die Hand aus und griff danach. Die anderen drei hatten alle die Luft angehalten und ließen sie nun erleichtert ab als nichts passierte.

"Ich hab es euch doch gesagt." drehte sich Harry grinsend um. Er hatte nur eine warme Welle, die den Arm hoch gelaufen war, gespürt. 

"Bevor du ihn ausprobierst, sollten wir einen etwas besser geschützten Ort aussuchen. Ich befürchte, dass dieser Stab ziemlich Power hat. Nicht auszudenken was passieren wird, wenn du ein einfaches Wingardium Leviosa ausprobierst." riet Remus weise.

"Das hat was für sich, Alter. Im Keller existiert ein ausreichend geschützter Duellierraum. Schwer mit Schutzbannen und Schilden ausgerüstet." kratzte sich Sirius nachdenklich am Kinn.

"Für einen Schwebezauber?" hob Harry die Augenbrauen.

"Hey, du bist selbst Schuld. Vorher hätte ich auch gelächelt, aber nach der Reaktion im Laden gehe ich keinerlei Risiko mehr ein. Nicht, dass du uns aus Versehen das Dach abhebst. Wie sollte ich das dem Ministerium erklären?" scherzte sein Patenonkel.

"Das ist nur ein Stab, Onkel Siri." versuchte es Harry.

"Und ich bin Merlin." schnaubte dieser.

"Oh, das wusste ich nicht, oh großer Merlin." kicherte Harry.

"Na warte." lachte Sirius und schnappte sich den Racker.

"Hahaaha, bitte Siri. Iiihhh, mein Bademantel." quietschte und lachte Harry hysterisch.

"Ahhh, ich bin blind. Hilfe!" brüllte Remus und bedeckte seine Augen während Serena herzlich lachte.

"Trottel!" stieß Harry seine Faust kräftig auf Sirius Oberarm, nachdem er hastig den Bademantel geschlossen hatte. "Du auch, Moony!" drohte er in die Richtung des Wolfs.

"Aua. Mann, du bist für dein Alter ganz schön kräftig." rieb sich Siri die Stelle.

"Und du zimperlich!" streckte ihm der Junge die Zunge heraus. Kichernd sprang er zur Seite als Sirius erneut nach ihm greifen wollte.

"Genug jetzt." rief Serena streng und schmunzelte innerlich als alle drei 'Jungs' zusammen zuckten.

"Ja, Ma'am!" kam es brav im Chor.

Für eine Sekunde herrschte tiefe Stille in Harrys Zimmer bis auf einmal ein wütendes Knurren zu hören war.

"Das klang gefährlich. Komm, Kleiner. Füttern wir erst einmal das Monster in deinem Bauch." lachte Sirius.

"Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, du sprichst dieses Thema nie an." grinste Harry zurück.

--------------------------

Erst am nächsten Tag gab Serena Entwarnung und Harry konnte endlich seinen neuen Stab ausprobieren. Er hatte keinerlei Angst, dass ihm das Ministerium wegen illegaler Zauberei etwas anhaben konnte. Sirius hatte sich dessen versichert und gemeint, dass es in vielen Zaubererfamilien sogar erwartet wurde, wenn ein neu zugelassener Hogwartsschüler seinen Stab vor Schulbeginn ausprobiert. Erst in den nächsten Ferien würde das Verbot schärfer kontrolliert und selbst dann gab es Lücken im Gesetz. Alte Purblutfamilien wohnten in der Regel auf Landsitzen die von schweren Schutzschilden umgeben waren und die die Monitore der Behörde überlisteten.

"Aber das gibt den Muggelgeborenen doch einen gravierenden Nachteil?" entrüstete sich Harry. 

"Ich weiß. Aber es ist wie es ist." tat es Sirius ab.

Doch für Harry war deswegen die Angelegenheit noch lange nicht vergessen und er nahm sich fest vor, diese Ungerechtigkeit zu korrigieren. Wie sollten sich Muggelgeborene Zauberer oder Hexen gegen Angreifer schützen können? Er wusste aus eigener, bitterer Erfahrung wie hart das Gesetz manchmal zuschlagen konnte und wie ungerecht das System war. Er war noch so geladen, dass er ein wenig unkonzentriert war, als ihm Sirius bat eine Feder frei schweben zu lassen. Harry zielte flüchtig in die Richtung und dachte sich nur die Formel.

Das Ergebnis war, in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes... durchschlagend!

Die Gänsefeder schoss wie ein Blitz in die Höhe und sprengte ein ziemlich großes Stück aus der massiv gemauerten Kellerdecke.

"Ach du Scheiße." ächzte Sirius fassungslos und diesmal ermahnte ihn Serena nicht, da sie selbst um ihre Fassung rang.

"Ups!" zog Harry den Kopf ein.

"Ups? Du sprengst uns fast die Decke weg und alles was du sagst ist Ups?" rief Sirius verstört.

"Äh, j... ja." stotterte Harry.

"Gut. Ich wollte nur nachfragen." beruhigte sich Sirius schnell und sah kopfschüttelnd auf die Stelle wo die Feder eingeschlagen war. Es bröselten immer noch Staub und kleine Stückchen zu Boden. "Bin ich froh, dass ich nicht meiner ersten Idee nachgab und eine Eisenkugel genommen habe. Ich befürchte, wir wären sonst inzwischen unter den Trümmern unseres eigenen Hauses begraben. Ups." schnaubte er.

"Du hast der Idee nicht nachgegeben weil ich sie dir ausgeredet habe." verbesserte Remus trocken.

"Wie auch immer. Probiere es erneut Harry und bitte diesmal Konzentration und Fokus. Und etwas weniger Power dahinter. Klaro?" klopfte er dem Jungen aufmunternd auf den Rücken.

"Sorry, Sirius." färbten sich Harrys Wangen.

"Ahh, mach dir mal keinen Kopf deswegen. Der Schaden ist ruckzuck repariert!" winkte Sirius großzügig ab und winkte mit seinem Stab. "Reparo." rief er klar und deutlich und hob verdutzt die Augenbrauen als nichts passierte. 

"Ich denke, das wird nichts werden, Padfoot. Es war zuviel Macht hinter Harrys Zauber, als das du es mit einem einfachen Reparo wieder herstellst. Da wird ein professioneller Zauberhandwerker ranmüssen." grinste Remus.

"Äh, na gut. Vielleicht sollten wir doch besser ins Freie gehen." änderte Sirius seine Meinung.

"Sehr gute Idee, Schatz. Wie dir das nur immer zufliegt?" spöttelte Serena. 

"Begabung, meine Liebste. Begabung. Halte dich an mich und vielleicht färbt etwas davon auf dich ab." konterte Sirius nonchalant.

"Mmm, abfärben. Was für ein hervorragender Einfall." schmunzelte seine Frau und zog Sirius an seinen Roben zu sich. Was folgte war ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

"Jetzt geht das wieder los." murmelte Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

"Gehen wir, Junge. Das kann länger dauern." schob ihn Remus nach draußen.

-------------------------

Es dauerte drei lange Tage (nicht der Kuss natürlich) und unzählige Federn später, bis Harry seine Macht soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er auch feinere Zaubersprüche, ohne größere Schäden zu verursachen, meisterte. Dieser Stab war um einiges mächtiger als sein alter und schon jener war sehr machtvoll gewesen. Der Unterschied war gewaltiger als er sich zuerst gegenüber zugeben wollte und langsam fragte er sich was mit dem Erhalt des Stabes bezweckt wurde. Harry glaubte nicht, dass es ein Zufall war, denn diesem Zustand der Naivität war er längst entwachsen. Er behielt seine Überlegungen für sich, doch er nahm sich vor, mit Mr. Ollivander bei passender Gelegenheit ein intensiveres Gespräch zu führen.

Sirius und Remus hatten ihm auch erzählt was passiert war nachdem er bewusstlos wurde. Harry wunderte sich, dass nicht nur Fawkes sondern noch drei andere Phönixe in der Winkelgasse erschienen waren. Einer der fremden Phönixe war über Harry aufgetaucht und hatte ein Lied gesungen, nachdem er sich auf seiner Brust niedergelassen hatte. Der Junge war so erstaunt wie die anderen und fragte sich was es bedeutete. Die Feuervögel waren nicht lange geblieben und Mr. Ollivander war so höflich, seinen Gästen die Heimreise über seine private Flohverbindung zu ermöglichen. Zumindest entkamen sie so der öffentlichen Aufmerksamkeit.

-------------------------

In den nächsten beiden Wochen bekam Harry seinen neuen Stab immer besser in den Griff und am Ende dieser zwei Wochen kontrollierte er den Machtdurchfluss nahezu perfekt. Zwischendurch waren sie erneut in die Winkelgasse gereist um eine Eule für Harry zu besorgen. Zu seinem Entsetzen war Hedwig nicht an ihrem Platz und Harry geriet in Panik. Wo war seine Vertraute? Eine der treuesten Freunde die er je hatte. Harry sah sich geschlagene zwei Stunden in Eulyops Eulenimperium um, doch keine Spur von Hedwig. Mit hängendem Kopf und ohne Haustier reiste er nach Hause und nichts was die anderen drei auch versuchten, riss den Jungen an diesem Tag aus seiner Depression. Traurig schleppte er sich nach dem Abendessen auf sein Zimmer und blieb geschockt im Eingang stehen.

"Hedwig!" rief er mit großen Augen als auch schon die schöne Schneeeule auf seiner Schulter landete und weich schuhute. Zärtlich zwickte sie sein Ohrläppchen während er ihr Brustgefieder streichelte.

"Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren." schniefte er glücklich. Hedwig gab einen beruhigenden Laut von sich und er sah ihr in die goldenen, unergründlichen Augen. Sie trugen einen wissenden Ausdruck und irgendwie sah Hedwig etwas selbstzufrieden aus. "Wie hast du das nur gemacht, mein Mädchen?" wunderte sich Harry. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sie grinste und er musste mit ihr lachen.

Es war für seine Freunde immer ein Wunder gewesen wie gut er sich mit Hedwig verstanden hatte. Als würden die beiden miteinander plaudern. Keine andere Eule war so intelligent und so treu wie Hedwig gewesen. So treu, dass sie in die Bahn eines Todesfluches flog und ihr Leben für ihren Menschen gab.

"Ach Hedwig, mein Mädchen. Ich habe dich so vermisst." rieb Harry seine Nasenspitze an dem weichen Gefieder der Eule. "Ja, ich liebe dich auch." lächelte er auf ihre Antwort hin. 

---------------------------

Dass die anderen verwundert waren traf es nicht annähernd. Keine magische Eule dieser Klasse flog frei herum aber sie gehörte eindeutig zu Harry.

"Bei Harry wundert mich nichts mehr." tat es Sirius dann achselzuckend ab.

"Aber wie wusste sie dass er ihr Herr ist? Ich meine, er hat sie doch nur in der Zukunft gehabt." grübelte hingegen Remus.

"Remy, manchmal denkst du zuviel." lächelte Serena.

"Endlich mal einer der mir zustimmt." grinste Sirius.

"Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil ich klüger bin." konterte Remus. 

So ging das noch eine ganze Weile und Serena schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Die beiden Freunde waren manchmal schlimmer wie ein altes Ehepaar.

----------------------------

Nachdem sich die Aufregung ein paar Tage später gelegt hatte, entschloss sich Harry zu seinem geplanten Besuch in St. Mungos. Es war fast Mitternacht als er aus seinem Bett schlüpfte und sich lautlos anzog. Nur Hedwig bemerkte die Vorbereitungen und zog den Kopf unter ihren Flügel hervor. Ihre Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten als sie Harry beobachtete.

"Shhh, Mädchen. Ich muss noch mal wohin. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." trat Harry zu ihr. Hedwig blinzelte und schob den Kopf wieder unter ihren Flügel. "Wenigstens einer der mir was zutraut." kicherte Harry leise. Dann verschwand er übergangslos in den Schatten.

Die Reise dauerte nicht lange. Die Fortbewegung war so anders als Apparation oder ein Portschlüssel. Kein Springen, sondern mehr ein geschmeidiges Gleiten. Harry genoss diese Art zu reisen und bevorzugte sie jeder Zeit gegenüber den herkömmlichen Weisen. Wenige Minuten später trat er aus der dunklen Ecke eines Krankenzimmers. Die geschlossene Abteilung für magische und geistige Dauerpatienten. In seinem alten Leben war Harry nur einmal hier gewesen und hatte es unglaublich bedrückend gefunden. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert.

Frank und Alice Longbottem hatten einen, mit spanischen Wänden abgegrenzten Bereich in dem großen Raum. Nur ein schmaler Spalt befand sich zwischen ihren Betten und Harry konnte erkennen, dass Alice die Hand ihres Mannes hielt. Sie war noch diejenige die etwas mehr Vitalität zeigte, wie Harry von Neville wusste. Frank hingegen, war tiefer in seinem geistigen Gefängnis begraben. Er hatte den Großteil der Cruatiusflüche abbekommen als er sich schützend über seine Frau geworfen hatte.

Beide wirkten im den wenigen Licht, dass die Kerze am Eingang spendete unheimlich blass. Im Gegensatz zu Komapatienten in der Muggelwelt litten sie zumindest nicht großartig an Muskelatrophie, aber auch so war von dem einstmals bei Todessern gefürchteten Aurorenpaar nichts mehr zu sehen.

"Für dich Nev." flüsterte Harry entschlossen und trat an das Bett.

-------------------------

Die Blacks und Remus saßen schon am Frühstückstisch als Harry am nächsten Morgen endlich erschien. Er sah müde und abgespannt aus, aber trug ein helles Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

"Guten Morgen, Welpe. Du siehst furchtbar aus." begrüßte ihn Sirius launig.

"Uhh? Was soll ich sagen? Ich wollte einmal wie du zum Frühstück kommen." grinste der Junge.

"Ist dir gelungen." kicherte Remus.

"Schlecht geschlafen?" fragte Serena leicht besorgt.

"Lang aufgeblieben. Ich hatte noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen." erwiderte Harry und grub sich herzhaft in sein Frühstück ein.

"Zumindest hat es seinem Appetit nicht geschadet." meinte Sirius zufrieden.

"Ein paar Sachen erledigen?" fragte hingegen Serena nach.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und baggerte das Essen weg. Die Nacht war anstrengend gewesen und er musste Reserven auffüllen. Er sah nur kurz auf als die Eulen die Post brachten. Sirius bezahlte die Tageszeitung und Serena nahm die Post entgegen.

"Ein Brief von Dumbledore, Schatz." reichte sie ihm einen Umschlag. 

"Was will der alte Knabe?" murmelte Sirius und erbrach das Siegel. Seine Augen wurden immer größer je länger er las, bis er den Briefbogen hastig an Remus weiterreichte.

"Süßer Merlin. Kannst du das glauben Moony?" fragte Sirius erschüttert.

"Was ist los, Schatz?" legte ihm Serena beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Die Longbottems sind wach." flüsterte Remus ehrfürchtig.

"Wer sind die Longbottems und warum ist es so erschütternd, dass sie aufgewacht sind?" wollte Serena wissen.

"Frank und Alice Longbottem waren enge Freunde meiner Eltern. Nach deren Tod waren sie das nächste Ziel und wurden in den Wahnsinn gefoltert. Neville musste dies mit ansehen und bekam ebenfalls eine Dosis des Cruatius ab." antwortete Harry an Sirius' Stelle.

"Mein Gott. Wie furchtbar!" hielt sich Serena die Hand vor dem Mund.

"Sie haben ein Baby gefoltert?" wurde Sirius grün im Gesicht. 

"Das wusste ich nicht. Ein Kind zu foltern. Wie abscheulich." seufzte Remus erschüttert.

"Das hat Todesser noch niemals beeinflusst. Du weißt wie böse sie sind." sagte Harry traurig. "Aber sie sind nicht die einzigen die Rücksichtslos handeln. Nevilles Probleme nach dem Vorfall wurden einfach ignoriert und ein Gedächtniszauber angewandt." diesmal klang Harry angewidert.

"Sie haben was? Sind die wahnsinnig? Jeder Obliviatespezialist weiß, dass es zu geistigen Schäden führen kann, ein so junges Kind zu behandeln." knurrte Sirius entsetzt.

"Wer war dafür verantwortlich?" fragte Remus wütend. Er mochte den sanften Jungen sehr.

"Das wurde niemals festgestellt. Als wir es erfuhren war das Ministerium schon gefallen und jeder Hinweis auf diesen Auroreneinsatz vernichtet. Doch ich habe so meine Vermutungen." sagte Harry grimmig.

"Wer immer es auch war, er wird zur Verantwortung gezogen. Das hast mein Wort, Harry." knurrte Sirius.

"Du weißt wie du mich aufmuntern kannst, Onkel Siri. Danke." lächelte Harry schwach.

"Wir sollten Augusta Longbottem darauf hinweisen. Es ist nie zu spät eine Behandlung bei einem Geistesheiler zu beginnen." überlegte Remus.

"Ein guter Vorschlag, Moony. Nur wie machen wir das Mrs. Longbottem klar? Die Frau ist Furcht einflößend." schauderte Sirius. 

"Männer!" schnaubte Serena spöttisch. "Überlass das ruhig mir, Schatz. Mrs. Longbottem ist nicht furchtbarer als meine Großmutter." lächelte sie. 

"Oh, Marco hat von ihr berichtet. Du könntest Recht haben." kicherte Harry.

"Sie war nicht bei der Hochzeit?" wunderte sich Remus.

"Sie war dort, Moony. Verlass dich drauf. Ich habe sie getroffen." schauderte Sirius erneut.

"Sirius Black hat Angst vor einer Frau?" grinste Harry breit.

"Jeder vernünftige Mann hat Angst vor gewissen Frauen. Das musst du echt noch lernen, Kleiner." konterte Sirius väterlich.

"Er ist weise. Hör auf ihn." schmunzelte Remus.

Serena hielt sich weitgehends zurück aber sie warf Harry einige nachdenkliche Blicke zu. Der Junge ertappte sie dabei und blinzelte mit einem Lächeln zurück. Serenas Augen weiteten sich flüchtig als sie ihren Verdacht bestätigt sah aber schwieg, nachdem Harry unauffällig den Kopf schüttelte.

Nach dem Frühstück hielt Harry im Garten noch ein Nickerchen, da die letzte Nacht doch Kraft raubend gewesen war. Entspannt lag er auf der Hängeschaukel und die Bilder an die letzte Nacht stiegen wieder hoch. 

-----------------------

"Für dich Nev." flüsterte Harry entschlossen und trat an das Bett.

Schnell war ein Abwehrbann um den Bereich gelegt der dafür sorgen würde, dass er ungestört blieb. Dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante von Alice Longbottems Bett und beugte sich über Nevilles Mutter. Ihr Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und etwas ausgezehrt, doch es war nichts, was nicht gute Ernährung und ein gesunder Lebenswandel wieder herstellen konnten. Beide waren Anfang 20 gewesen als sie von den Lestranges überfallen wurden und es war nicht zu spät, als dass Neville nicht ein paar Geschwister bekommen könnte. Der schüchterne Junge würde einen tollen großen Bruder abgeben. Dessen war sich Harry sicher.

Sachte legte Harry seine Fingerspitzen auf Alices Schläfen und schloss die Augen. Was er jetzt vorhatte, war ein nicht unriskanter Versuch.

"Von meinen Geist zu deinem Geist." flüsterte er und griff mit seiner Magie und mit seinen Schattensinnen nach Alice Longbottems Geist. Es war keine Legilementik die er anwandte, sondern eine einzigartige Mischung aus seinen Fähigkeiten.

Leere! Das erste was Harry wahrnahm war Leere. Also stieß er tiefer in Alices Geist. Dann kam der Schmerz. Oh ja, Harry kannte diesen Schmerz nur zu gut. Schmerz wie ihn nur der Cruatiusfluch bringen konnte. Unermesslichen, brennenden Schmerz.

Schweiß rann über Harrys Gesicht und er biss die Zähne zusammen als er Alices Schmerz teilte. Unerbittlich ging er tiefer und durchbrach die Barriere aus purem Schmerz, der nur in ihren Verstand existierte. Sofort hörte die Pein auf und er atmete tief durch und sah sich neugierig um. Schwaden von Nebel, die sich langsam auflösten, umgaben ihn, bis sich eine idyllische Landschaft aus den Nebeln schälte.

"Wer ist da?" hörte er eine Stimme fragen.

"Alice?" rief er freudig und starrte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Langsam bildete sich aus den Schwaden ein Umriss und auf einmal stand eine junge Frau vor ihm.

"James? Oh, aber nein. Doch du siehst ihm unglaublich ähnlich." lächelte sie ihn freundlich an. Sie sah immer noch wie Anfang 20 aus.

"Das höre ich oft." schmunzelte Harry.

"Merlin. Du musst Harry sein. Junge, bist du groß geworden. Und so hübsch." beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Prompt errötete Harry und sie lachte warm. Doch ihre Fröhlichkeit hielt nicht lange an. "Warum bist du hier, mein kleiner Harry? Bist... bist du auch tot?" fragte sie sanft.

"Tot? Aber nein. Sie sind nicht tot, Mrs. Longbottem. Ich bin hier um sie aufzuwecken. Neville braucht sie und seinen Vater." erwiderte Harry.

"Mich aufwecken? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern eingeschlafen zu sein." murmelte sie entrückt.

"An was erinnern sie sich als letztes?" wollte Harry wissen.

Alice runzelte die Stirn und zögerte für einen Augenblick, bevor sie sich überwand und Harrys Frage beantwortete.

"Wir... wir versteckten uns. Dann hörten wir, dass James und Lily getötet wurden. Oh Lily. Sie war meine beste Freundin, musst du wissen." blinzelte sie die Tränen fort. "Dann kamen die Todesser. Frank und ich versuchten Neville zu verstecken doch zu spät. Mein kleines Baby. Mein Baby...!" schluchzte sie und brach in die Knie.

"Sschhh! Neville geht es gut, Mrs. Longbottem. Er ist ein wirklich netter Junge und ein Freund von mir." nahm er sie in die Arme. Nur langsam drangen seine Worte zu ihr durch und sie beruhigte sich.

"Geht es wieder, Mrs. Longbottem?" fragte er weich und sie nickte schniefend.

"Danke und hör bitte auf, mich Mrs. Longbottem zu nennen. Ich bin deine Patentante. Sag ruhig Alice oder Alli wie du es immer getan hast." lächelte sie wackelig.

"Tante Alli." probierte es Harry und ihr Lächeln wurde heller bevor es wieder verblasste.

"Was ist passiert Harry? Wo sind wir hier?" fragte sie entschlossen.

"Wir sind in deinen Verstand, Tante Alli. Gut 10 Jahre sind seit dem Abend, als die Lestranges bei euch aufgetaucht sind, vergangen." erzählte er ihr die Wahrheit.

"10 Jahre!" hauchte sie entsetzt. "Und Frank? Was ist mit meinem Mann?" schluckte sie hart.

"Er liegt im Bett daneben und wenn du dich bemühst, wirst du feststellen, dass du seine Hand hältst." erwiderte Harry weich.

Alice schloss die Augen und langsam trat ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

"Frank. Lieber Gott, ja." flüsterte sie bewegt bevor sie wieder die Augen öffnete. "Ich erinnere mich wieder. Frank hat sich über uns geworfen und den größten Teil der Flüche abgefangen. Er... er hat so geschrieen und Bellatrix hat nur gelacht." versagte ihr die Stimme.

"Es tut mir so Leid, Tante Alli." schluckte Harry und umarmte sie erneut.

"Ach Harry. Du hast dasselbe gute Herz wie deine Mutter." drückte sie ihn fest an sich.

Gut eine Minute blieben sie so und Harry genoss die Umarmung und dachte daran, wie anders alles verlaufen wäre, hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt bei den Longbottems aufzuwachsen. Sie und Sirius waren ganz oben auf der Liste seiner Eltern gestanden doch das Schicksal hatte es anders gewollt.

"Was geschieht jetzt?" fragte sie dann.

"Du musst aufwachen und ich werde dir dabei helfen." lächelte Harry. 

"Du? Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher?" wunderte sie sich.

"Äh, das ist gar nicht so einfach zu beantworten. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich nach St. Mungos geschmuggelt und dürfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein." hüstelte Harry.

Alice sah ihn einen langen Augenblick an und fing dann zu lachen an.

"Ein echter Potter. Unbestreitbar." wuschelte sie liebevoll über sein wildes Haar.

"Na ja." zuckte Harry die Schultern. 

Kichernd küsste sie seine Stirn und sah ihm dann in die Augen.

"Du bist kein normaler Junge, habe ich Recht? An dir ist etwas ganz besonderes. Deine Augen verraten dich." sagte sie sanft.

"Du bist eine kluge Frau, Tante Alli. Kein Wunder, dass du mit Mom befreundet warst. Doch es muss ein Geheimnis bleiben. Keiner darf wissen, dass ich es war, der euch aufgeweckt hat. Kannst du mir das versprechen?" wich Harry nicht zurück. 

"Eine vernünftige Bitte. Ja, du hast mein Wort. Und danke auch für das süße Kompliment. Doch deine Mutter war die Klügste von allen." lächelte sie.

"Danke." war Harry erleichtert.

"Wie ist es dir ergangen, mein Kleiner?" fragte sie leise. 

"Durchwachsen. Doch nun ist es in Ordnung. Wenn es euch besser geht, können wir uns ja treffen und plaudern. Doch nun fehlt die Zeit dazu. Komm, Tante Alli, nimm meine Hand. Es ist Zeit aufzuwachen." streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen.

"Du kommandierst ganz schön rum." schmunzelte sie aber nahm gerne seine Hand.

"Ich doch nicht." lachte er und ging los. "Nur keine Angst, Tante Alli. Der Schmerz den du gleich fühlen wirst, existiert nur in deiner Einbildung." warnte er sie.

Alice zitterte aber ging mutig weiter. Doch Harry hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Die Barriere aus Schmerz war schon am zerfasern und fiel endgültig auseinander als sie sie erreichten und hindurch schritten. Nur ein leichtes Ziehen war alles was noch fühlbar war. Langsam kamen sie an die Oberfläche von Alices Bewusstsein und hier verließ sie Harry.

"Den letzten Schritt musst du alleine gehen. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Nur Mut, Tante Alli. Wir sehen uns gleich." verabschiedete er sich. Ihr Griff löste sich und Harry zog sich aus Alices Verstand zurück und schlug die Augen auf. Schwer atmend kauerte er über ihren Körper und richtete sich ächzend auf. Das war härter gewesen, als er wieso schon erwartet hatte.

Geduldig wartete er darauf, dass sie aufwachte. Die ersten Anzeichen waren das Flackern ihrer Augenlider und dann ein scharfes Luftholen.

"H... H...arry?" flüsterte sie krächzend.

"Ich bin hier, Tante Alli." lächelte er glücklich.

"D... Durst." bettelte sie heiser.

"Oh, entschuldige bitte. Hier, vorsichtig trinken." hielt er ihr schnell ein Glas frisches Wasser an die spröden Lippen. Sanft hob er den Kopf an und neigte das Glas und sie nahm ein paar Schluck Wasser. Erst jetzt schlug sie langsam die Augen auf und das erste was sie seit 10 Jahren erblickte, waren Harrys leuchtend grüne Augen die sie warm anlächelten.

"Willkommen zurück, Tante Alli." hatte er einen dicken Kloß im Hals. 

--------------------------

Seufzend schmiss sich Harry auf der Hängeschaukel herum. Es war ein Kräftezehrender Akt gewesen und doch bereute er keine Mikrosekunde davon. Dabei war Alice noch der leichtere Part denn Frank war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Nach ein paar Minuten in denen er sich erholt hatte und Alice langsam munterer wurde, widmete er sich ihren Mann. Gut eine Stunde brauchte er, bis er Frank soweit aus den Tiefen seines Geistes an die Oberfläche geführt hatte damit er den letzten Schritt alleine machen konnte. Frank Longbottem war ein starker Charakter und letztendlich war es nur das Versprechen, dass Alice und Neville noch am Leben waren, das ihn überzeugte.

Frank war in einer schlechteren Verfassung wie seine Frau aber auch bei ihm sprach nichts gegen eine vollständige Genesung. Die Wiedervereinigung des Ehepaares war herzzerreißend gewesen und einer der kostbaren Momente in Harrys Leben.

Harrys letzter Gedanke galt Neville und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fiel er endgültig in den Schlaf.

--------------------------

Die wundersame Heilung der Longbottems war das große Thema in den nächsten Tagen. Der Tagesprophet überschlug sich förmlich mit den wildesten Spekulationen und auch das Ministerium konnte keine näheren Angaben machen. Es blieb ein Rätsel, weil auch Frank und Alice nichts berichten konnten. Noch vier Tage mussten sie in St. Mungos bleiben bevor sie die Heiler nach Hause entließen. 

Sirius, der ein Freund und Kollege der beiden Longbottems gewesen war, schickte Alice einen Berg Rosen und Frank eine Kiste Feuerwhiskey in die Klinik. Besucher wurden leider grundsätzlich abgewiesen und so türmten sich Geschenke in dem Zimmer der beiden auf. Ganz England schien an dem Schicksal der Longbottems Anteil zu nehmen und freute sich mit der Familie.

Neville meldete sich zwei Tage später per Flohverbindung und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Harry hatte seinen Freund noch nie so glücklich gesehen und mehr brauchte er an Bestätigung nicht.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, Harry. Mom und Dad...!" hier brach Nevilles Stimme und er schluchzte und beruhigte sich mühselig. "Mom und Dad wollen euch unbedingt besuchen kommen wenn es ihnen etwas besser geht." leuchteten seine warmen braunen Augen.

"Ich freue mich so für dich Neville. Du hast ein wenig Glück verdient, mein Freund." lächelte Harry.

"Danke Harry. Das wird so ein tolles Jahr werden. Es ist nur schade, dass bald Schule ist." strahlte Neville.

"Jetzt kannst du dich wenigstens auf die Weihnachtsferien freuen. Sehe es positiv." grinste Harry. 

"Ohh! Weihnachten mit Mom und Dad. Ach Harry, wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass auch du deine Eltern hättest." schniefte Neville. "Oh Gott. Das war grob von mir. Bitte entschuldige Harry." riss er die Augen auf und sah ängstlich zu seinem Freund.

"Keine Sorge Nev. Ich weiß wie du es meintest." beruhigte ihn Harry sofort. Das sah Neville ähnlich. In seiner Freude dachte er an Harrys Schmerz auch wenn es ein wenig ungeschickt war.

Nach ein paar Minuten beendeten die beiden Jungen das Gespräch. Sie würden sich am ersten September auf Bahnsteig 9 3/4 wieder sehen. 

-------------------------

Die letzten Tage vor Schulbeginn schienen förmlich vorbei zu fliegen. Sirius jonglierte geschickt zwischen seinen Pflichten als Ehemann, werdender Vater und seinen Bestrebungen der nächste Minister für Magie zu werden. Was die Familie in Erstaunen versetzte, war das offensichtliche politische Talent des ehemaligen Plünderers. 

"Müssen diese verdammten Gene sein, von denen ihr erzählt habt." brummelte er unbehaglich, als Remus ihn lobte.

"Du meinst, 1000 Jahre intensiver Inzucht, erzeugen letztendlich einen fähigen Politiker?" konnte Harry nicht widerstehen. Kichernd rannte er aus dem Zimmer, mit Sirius hart auf den Fersen, während sich Remus vor Lachen am Boden wälzte.

"Ich krieg dich schon noch, Harry James Potter." brüllte Sirius, nachdem sich Harry in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert hatte.

"Und was machst du dann?" keuchte Harry vor Lachen und rutschte an der Innenseite seiner Tür herunter.

"Du wirst schon sehen. Meine Rache wird furchtbar und klebrig werden." drohte sein Pate und lachte manisch. Wäre es nur nicht so übertrieben gewesen. So ging leider der Effekt flöten.

Sirius rächte sich in der Tat. Harry, der mit allen Sinnen nach Fallen Ausschau hielt, fiel auf einen der ältesten Tricks der Welt herein. Muggelklebstoff auf seinem Esszimmerstuhl. Das Zeug hielt wie die Hölle und kostete Harry eine gute Hose.

Es wurde auf jeden Fall nicht langweilig und Harry genoss die letzten freien, wahrscheinlich unbeschwerten Tage seiner zweiten Kindheit mit seiner Familie in vollen Zügen.

Den Abend des 31. August verbrachte er im Kreise seiner Lieben. Morgen würde er nach Hogwarts fahren, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen.

TBC...

A/N: Tja, es ist soweit. Harry ist auf dem Sprung nach Hogwarts. Hmm, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wie ich die Heilung der Longbottems angegangen bin? Bitte reviewt fleißig und schreibt mir eure Meinung dazu. Bis demnächst... Marius!


	13. Kapitel 12

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Das nächste Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Harry trifft endlich in Hogwarts ein. Es hat ein wenig gedauert, bis ich diesen Punkt erreicht habe, aber wir sind endlich dort. Hehe. Hier noch ein kleines Dankeschön von mir an meine einzige Reviewerin Anka. Danke Mädchen. Schade, dass nur ein einziger Leser mir etwas Resonanz zurückgab. _Schluchz, Schnief._ Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es diesmal etwas mehr werden. Ja, genau. Das betrifft die "Schwarzleser" wie du einer bist! (Zwinker)

Die nächsten Updates werden leider nicht mehr ganz so flüssig kommen. Im Moment leide ich an einer kleineren Blockade. Ich hoffe aber, dass es bald wieder voran geht. Euer,

Marius

_'Dialog mit dem Sortierungshut'_

ooOOoo

KAPITEL 12

Harry schlief unruhig diese Nacht. Seit langer Zeit quälten ihn wieder einmal Albträume. Immer wieder sah er Hogwarts fallen und den Tod so vieler Freunde und der Professoren. Hagrid war in dieser Schlacht ums Leben gekommen als ihn zwei Drachen gleichzeitig angriffen. Sein Bruder wurde darauf hin völlig wahnsinnig und wütete unter den Feinden. Harry war zu seinem ersten Freund geeilt, nur um zu sehen wie das Lebenslicht in seinen schwarzen Käferaugen erlosch. An die nächsten paar Minuten konnte sich Harry beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern.

Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen setzte sich Harry ruckartig auf und hechelte wie ein junger Hund.

"Verdammt. Verdammt." fluchte er schwer atmend.

Warum musste er ausgerechnet heute Nacht davon träumen? Seufzend sah er auf die Uhr und sank stöhnend in sein Kissen zurück.

"Shit. Schweißnass." zuckte er wieder hoch.

Ein flüchtiger Wink mit seiner Hand trocknete die Laken und das Kissen und dann versuchte er erneut zu schlafen. Langsam beruhigte sich seine Atmung und eiserne Entschlossenheit wich der Beklemmung. 

-------------------------

"Hey, du Schlafmütze. Aufstehen, sonst verpasst du noch den Zug." weckte ihm am nächsten Morgen Remus.

"Uhh? Noch fünf Minuten." murmelte Harry und grub sich tiefer in die Bettdecke. 

"Das hast du bereits vor einer Viertelstunde verlangt. Nichts da. Raus aus den Federn." schimpfte der Wolf.

"Okay, okay. Ich stehe ja schon auf. Alter Nörgler." brummte Harry.

Eine Viertelstunde später schloss er sich dem Rest der Familie in der Küche an. Tenny war so erregt wie die anderen Hauselfen und poppte immer wieder in die Küche um Harry nach einem Wunsch zu fragen.

"Heute ist es soweit, Welpe. Hogwarts wartet auf dich. Mach mir keine Schande und versuche etwas Spaß zu haben. Hast du unser Journal eingepackt?" fragte Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

"Was für ein Journal? Doch nicht dass das ihr ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt habt?" entging es Serena nicht.

"Ähem, könnte sein." hüstelte Sirius. Serena starrte ihn an und winkte dann ab. 

"Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so." murmelte sie.

"Ja, ich habe es natürlich eingepackt und nein, ich werde dir keine Schande bereiten. Vertrau mir." blinzelte Harry Sirius zu.

"Das ist die Einstellung die ich sehen möchte. Gut so." klopfte ihm sein Pate kräftig auf den Rücken.

"Nimm dir Padfoot nicht unbedingt als Vorbild. James und ich mussten ihm immer aus der Klemme helfen. Plane umsichtig und halte dir stets einen zusätzlichen Fluchtweg offen." flüsterte ihm Remus zu.

"Versteht sich." grinste Harry. 

----------------------

So verging die Zeit bis zur Abreise und ehe sich Harry versah war es soweit und sie reisten mit der Flohverbindung in den tropfenden Kessel. Es war einiges heute los und so entgingen sie der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit. Bevor einer reagieren konnte, waren sie bereits auf der Straße und riefen ein Taxi das sie zum Bahnhof bringen würde.

Kings Cross Station war ein unglaubliches Getümmel. Es mussten sich tausende von Menschen hier befinden, die von und zu den Zügen strömten. Ein paar seltsam gekleidete Gestalten fielen hier gar nicht weiter auf und im Grunde musste Harry anerkennen, dass dies eigentlich eine clevere Idee war, die Anwesenheit von Zauberern und Hexen zu verschleiern.

Harry sah sich suchend um als sie vor der Barriere standen aber die Weasleys waren anscheinend noch nicht eingetroffen.

"Was zögerst du, Harry?" fragte Sirius.

"Ich habe nur jemand gesucht." seufzte Harry und schritt durch die Illusion.

Der glänzend rote Hogwartsexpress stand schon unter Dampf und bot ein prachtvolles Bild. Sirius und Remus bekamen einen nostalgischen Blick als sie sich umsahen und schwelgten sofort in Erinnerungen.

"Weißt du noch, Moony?" lächelte Sirius träumerisch.

"Mir kommt es so vor als wäre es Jahrzehnte her." meinte Remus. 

"Hey, so alt sind wir nun auch wieder nicht aber ich weiß was du meinst. Waren wir wirklich so klein?" ächzte Sirius als er die 11jährigen Steppkes sah.

"Wart ihr." kam es trocken von Harry.

"Geistig seid ihr seitdem nicht viel gewachsen." gab Serena ihren Senf dazu. 

"Danke, Frau." brummte Sirius während Harry anerkennend kicherte.

"War mir ein Vergnügen." knickste sie anmutig und mit einem frechen Grinsen.

"Hmm, wenn du dieses Grinsen trägst...!" murmelte Sirius und leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Beherrscht euch. Denkt an die Kinder." räusperte sich Remus.

"Wie? Oh, ja, die Kinder. Natürlich." riss sich Sirius zusammen. 

"Du hast gesagt, es würde nachlassen, wenn sie erst einmal verheiratet sind." wandte sich Harry anklagend an Remus. 

"Ich habe mich geirrt. Die zwei sind unausrottbar." seufzte Remus ergeben.

"Nur kein Neid, Jungs." grinste Sirius gönnerhaft und nahm Serena in den Arm.

"Hey, dort ist Draco mit seiner Mutter." rief Harry.

Schnell schob er seinen Wagen mit seinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig in die Richtung der beiden. Seiner Familie blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu folgen.

"Hi, Draco." gab er dem silberblonden Jungen die fünf. "Mrs. Black." neigte er dann den Kopf.

"Mr. Potter!" erwiderte sie förmlich den Gruß bevor sie schmunzelte und ihm über das Haar wuschelte. Draco grinste heimlich als er Harrys Blick sah. "Schon aufgeregt Harry?" fragte Narcissa freundlich, nachdem sie die anderen begrüßt hatte.

"Yep. Wahrscheinlich genauso wie Draco." lächelte Harry.

"Aufgeregt ist gut. Der Junge hat mich die ganze Nacht auf Trab gehalten." seufzte sie.

Harry zog Draco etwas zur Seite und die Erwachsenen nutzten die Chance und unterhielten sich angeregt. 

"Hast du Neville schon gesehen?" fragte Harry leise.

"Nein. Er hat aber nicht mehr viel Zeit." meinte Draco und blickte zur großen Stationsuhr und dann in Richtung der Barriere. Just in diesem Moment strömte eine Horde Rotköpfe hindurch und Harry grinste unwillkürlich. Die Weasleys waren endlich angekommen. "Meine Güte. Das ist eine ganze Armee." ächzte Draco.

"Dabei fehlen zwei." zählte Harry schnell durch.

"Müssen die Weasleys sein. Keine Frage." murmelte Draco. "Na endlich. Longbottem ist ebenfalls hier. Wow, das müssen seine Eltern sein." riss er die Augen auf.

"Wo?" streckte Harry suchend den Hals. Tatsächlich, hinter den Weasleys traten weitere vier Personen durch die Barriere. Der Geierhut von Augusta Longbottem war sogar auf diese Entfernung eindeutig auszumachen. Es dauerte ein Weilchen bis sie sich genähert hatten, da Frank und Alice permanent von Leuten angesprochen wurden. Sie sahen immer noch geschwächt aus aber es war ein gewaltiger Unterschied zu dem Zustand, in dem sie sich noch letzte Woche befunden hatten.

"Frank! Alice." rief Sirius begeistert und umarmte die beiden stürmisch.

"Sirius lass den beiden doch Luft zum Atmen." mahnte Remus und begrüßte dann selbst die Longbottems.

Neville kam lächelnd zu Draco und Harry und zog die beiden Jungen zu seinen Eltern.

"Mom! Dad! Ich möchte euch zwei Freunde vom mir vorstellen." streckte er stolz die Brust raus.

"Lass mich raten, Sohn. Meine Güte, die beiden sehen wie ihre Väter aus." schmunzelte Frank. Er ließ mit keinen Anzeichen erkennen, dass er Harry bereits kannte.

"Bis auf die Brille die James immer trug." lächelte Alice.

"Jungs, dies sind meine Eltern. Frank und Alice Longbottem. Der Wuschelkopf hier, ist Harry Potter und der blonde, Draco Black." überraschte sie Neville.

"Wuschelkopf? Hehe." grinste Sirius. 

"Ma'am. Sir." neigten Draco und Harry artig den Kopf.

"Sehr erfreut. Neville hat viel von euch erzählt." sagte Alice warm.

"Hat er das?" schmunzelte Harry und Nevilles Ohren wurden rot.

"Natürlich nur Gutes. Die schlimmen Sachen hat er gekonnt verschwiegen." meinte Frank gut gelaunt.

"Da-ad!" stotterte Neville. 

"Ich möchte ja nicht drängen, aber der Zug fährt gleich ab." unterbrach Remus besorgt.

"Oh Mann!" zuckte Harry zusammen.

Hastig wurden schnell noch ein paar Umarmungen ausgetauscht. Dazu einige Ermahnungen der Eltern und dann bemühten sich die drei Jungs mit ihren schweren Schultruhen ab.

"Braucht ihr...!"

"Hilfe?" kam es perfekt abgestimmt von zwei Teenagern.

"Gerne. Die Dinger wiegen eine Menge." sah Harry auf und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Die Weasleys hatte er für einen Moment total vergessen.

Mit Fred und Georges Hilfe war es kein Problem die Kisten in den Zug zu wuchten. Harry war ernsthaft versucht die Zwillinge mit ihren Spitznamen anzureden, aber beherrschte sich gerade noch.

"Wir..."

"sehen uns, Jungs." verabschiedeten sie sich hastig.

"Das müssen Weasleys gewesen sein." meinte Draco.

"Yeah. Fred und George. Super Typen." nickte Harry.

"Du kennst sie?" fragte Draco überrascht.

"Äh, vom Hörenssagen. Angeblich sind es Schelme und immer zu Streichen aufgelegt." verfluchte sich Harry innerlich.

"Wollen wir zusammen in ein Abteil?" fragte Neville schüchtern. 

"Logo. Wir werden aber wahrscheinlich ganz ans Ende des Zuges gehen müssen, bevor wir was freies finden." seufzte Harry.

"Dann mal los, Gentlemen." scheuchte sie Draco voran.

Tatsächlich mussten sie mit ihrem Gepäck den ganzen Zug durchlaufen. Erst das Abteil vor dem Gepäckwagen war noch frei. Genau wie damals, dachte Harry lächelnd.

Noch stand der Zug und die Jungs hingen sich sofort ans Fenster und winkten ihren Verwandten zu.

"Weiter weg habt ihr wohl nichts bekommen?" grinste Sirius als sie sie erreicht hatten. 

"In den Gepäckwagen wollten sie uns nicht lassen." spöttelte Harry.

"Ich erwarte, dass du regelmäßig schreibst, Sohn." mahnte Frank streng.

"Ja, Dad. Solch lange Briefe werde ich schicken." deutete Neville einen Meter an. Just in diesem Moment fuhr der Zug ruckelnd an und beschleunigte sachte.

"Tut nichts, was ich nicht auch machen würde." rief Remus.

"Natürlich nicht, Moony!" lachte Harry und winkte seiner Familie solange zu bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Leise schloss Harry das Fenster und setzte sich. Eine ganze Zeit lang blieb er still und sah tief in Gedanken zum Fenster hinaus. Die vorbei huschenden Vorstädte der Londoner Großstadt nahm er gar nicht wahr. So blieb er, bis ihn Neville sanft anstieß.

"Uhh?" sah er sich verwirrt um.

"Du warst weit weg, Freund." lächelte Neville.

"Ich weiß!" erwiderte Harry das Lächeln. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und ein roter Kopf schob sich ins Abteil.

"Kann ich noch mit rein?" fragte Ron Weasley schüchtern.

"Sicher doch." meinte Harry sofort. Draco und Neville zuckten die Achseln und nickten dann.

"Boah. Danke Jungs. Die anderen Abteile sind meist mit Mädchen besetzt. Echt nervig." stieß Ron erleichtert die Luft ab.

"Ich denke, in ein paar Jahren wirst du das anders sehen." grinste Draco. 

"Könnte sein." kicherte Harry.

"Welch erschreckender Gedanke." kam es trocken von Neville. 

"Möglich." grinste Ron schief und räusperte sich leise. "Oh, ich bin übrigens Ron Weasley." stellte er sich vor.

"Black. Draco Black." hob der silberblonde Junge stolz das Kinn.

"Das hast du geübt. Gib es zu." hob Harry die Augenbrauen.

"Nicht doch. Das kommt bei mir natürlich." grinste Draco.

"Lass dich nicht veräppeln, Ron. Ich bin Neville Longbottem." reichte ihm Nev die Hand. Ron riss die Augen auf und schüttelte Nevilles Hand.

"Echt? Wow." war er beeindruckt. 

"Ich bin Harry." machte es Harry kurz.

"Hi Harry." grinste ihm Ron zu. Umständlich verstaute er seine alte Kiste und nahm Platz.

"Kann es sein dass du mehrere Brüder hast?" fragte Harry um das Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen.

"Yeah. Leider!" verzog Ron das Gesicht. 

"Ärger bei den Weasleys?" fragte Neville mild. 

"Nee. Nicht wirklich. Habt ihr Geschwister?" fragte er und seufzte als alle drei den Kopf schüttelten. "Seit froh. Manchmal ist es echt ätzend der jüngste von sechs Brüdern zu sein. Man hat ständig ein paar Vorbilder vor der Nase an denen man gemessen wird. Es ist nicht lustig." erklärte er.

"Würdest du auf deine Brüder verzichten wollen?" fragte Harry und Ron wurde blass.

"Keine Chance. Auch wenn sie nerven. Sie sind Familie." gab er zu. 

"Und darum beneide ich dich Ron Weasley. Wahre Familie ist durch nichts zu ersetzen." sagte Harry bestimmt.

"Wahre Familie?" entging es Draco nicht.

"Sie muss nicht immer von Blut sein, Draco. Die wahre Familie sind die Menschen die du wahrhaft liebst." erwiderte Harry.

"Jaa, das macht Sinn." murmelte Draco nachdenklich.

"Ihr seid echt komisch. Solch ernste Themen...! Lasst uns lieber über etwas Fröhlicheres reden. Spielt ihr Quidditch?" leuchteten Rons Augen auf.

"Quidditch? Was ist das?" fragte Neville mit geradem Gesicht. Rons Gesichtszüge entgleisten hingegen.

"Du kennst kein Quidditch?" wurde seine Stimme schrill. "Aber du bist ein Longbottem. Wie kannst du kein Quidditch kennen?" konnte er es nicht fassen.

"Das ist doch dieses wilde Spiel auf Besen, oder?" ging Draco auf Nevilles Spiel ein.

"WAS. Du auch? Merlin, bitte hilf mir." viel fehlte nicht und Ron würde das Weinen anfangen. 

"Jungs. Zeigt Erbarmen. Gleich platzt ihm eine Ader." grinste Harry.

"Du bist kein Spaß Harry. Er hat es geglaubt." fing Neville mit Draco an zu lachen.

"Blödmänner!" schmollte Ron. "Über Quidditch macht man keinen Spaß. Das gehört sich einfach nicht." brummelte er.

"Sorry, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen." meinte Neville vergnügt. "Aber zu deiner Beruhigung. Ich habe nicht viel Ahnung von Quidditch. Bis vor vier Wochen war ich noch nie in der Luft. Im Gegensatz zu diesen beiden hier. Die sind für das Fliegen geschaffen." machte er eine Geste zu Draco und Harry.

"Jäger." sagte Draco stolz.

"Sucher." lächelte Harry seinen alten und hoffentlich erneuten Freund an.

"Cool. Ich spiel zu Hause Treiber, aber am liebsten wäre ich Hüter." gestand Ron begeistert. Schnell vertieften die Jungs das Gespräch über ihren Lieblingssport. Bis Ron den Fehler machte und zugab, dass er ein großer Fan der Chudley Cannons war.

"Das ist aber nicht dein Ernst, Ron. Die haben seit gut 100 Jahren nichts gerissen." ächzte Draco.

"Sie haben ein wenig Pech gehabt." wurden Rons Ohren rot.

"Ein wenig Pech? 100 Jahre lang?" schnaubte Draco.

"Lass nur Draco. Die Clubs sind heilfroh, wenn sie solch treuen Fans haben. Zu einem Sieger kann jeder stehen. Es gehört Herz und Mut dazu, auch in schwachen Zeiten seine Mannschaft zu unterstützen." kam Harry Ron zu Hilfe.

"Genau!" nickte Ron inbrünstig und er sah dankbar zu Harry.

"Na gut. Aber die Cannons...?" gab Draco widerwillig nach. Er war ein Fan von Pudlemeere United, einer der Spitzenmannschaften der englischen Liga.

"Welche ist deine Mannschaft, Harry?" wollte Ron wissen.

"Ich bevorzuge im Grunde keinen Club. Dafür war ich zu lange von England weg. Wenn, dann nehme ich die Nationalmannschaft. Da kann ich wenigstens keinen Fehler machen." überlegte Harry nur kurz.

"Die werden dich sicher einmal nehmen, so wie du fliegst." meinte Draco wissend.

"Das wäre schon was. Den Weltcup mit England zu gewinnen." schwärmte Ron.

"Davon träumt jeder." lächelte Harry.

"Also, ich nicht. Ich bin schon froh, wenn ich nicht vom Besen falle." kicherte Neville und die Jungs lachten.

So verging die Zeit und während draußen die Landschaft vorbei huschte, lachten und scherzten die Jungs. Ron erzählte von seiner Familie und von den Scherzen die die Zwillinge abzogen. Neville gestand für keinen überraschend ein, dass seine Großmutter eine sehr gestrenge Herrin war. Jetzt, da seine Eltern wieder gesund waren, hatte die gute Frau ein wenig Schwierigkeiten zurückzustecken. Ron machte große Augen als er sich an die alte Lady mit dem Geierhut erinnerte. 

"Dann schon lieber meine Mom. Die kann zwar auch ganz schön an die Decke gehen, aber sie ist schon richtig so." meinte er dankbar.

"Meine Mutter kann auch ziemlich streng sein, das dürft ihr mir glauben. Da langt ein Blick." schauderte Draco.

"Ich sehe schon. Wir werden eine Selbsthilfegruppe starten: Jungen und ihre übermächtigen Mütter." grinste Harry amüsiert.

"Wieso? Ist deine auch so streng?" fragte Ron arglos.

"Meine Eltern sind tot." kam es knapp zurück.

"S... Sorry!" stotterte Ron verlegen.

"Du konntest es nicht wissen." entschuldigte ihn Harry sofort.

"Wie war noch einmal dein Nachname?" runzelte der Rotschopf die Stirn.

"Potter." unterdrückte Harry ein Lächeln.

"Potter? So wie in Harry Potter?" quietschte Ron und sein Blick irrte zu Harrys Stirn.

"Zeig sie ihm endlich, bevor er dir die Mütze runterreißt." meinte Draco. Harry gab ihm einen schiefen Blick und gab dann seufzend nach. Als er seine Baseballmütze abzog war seine Narbe deutlich zu sehen.

"Wow. Dort hat dich also Du-weißt-schon-wer...!" klappte Ron schnell den Mund zu und räusperte sich verlegen.

"Sehr rücksichtsvoll, Rotkopf." gab ihm Draco einen Klaps auf dem Hinterkopf.

"Hey! Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt. Äh, na ja, fast nichts. Sorry Harry." wurde Ron ziemlich rot.

"Ich rede nicht gerne darüber und ich finde es ziemlich nervig, wenn mich die Leute anstarren und nur den Jungen-der-lebt sehen. Ich bin einfach nur Harry. Ein Junge wie jeder anderer auch." sagte Harry im ruhigen Tonfall.

"Ich befürchte, dass du niemals einfach nur Harry sein wirst." meinte Neville einsichtsvoll. 

"Ich denke Neville hat Recht. Die Leute brauchen Helden zu denen sie aufsehen können." überraschte ihn Draco und Ron nickte zustimmend.

"Menschen erheben einen sehr schnell auf ein Podest, aber noch schneller verdammen sie einen. Glaubt mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede." erwiderte Harry hart. "Und niemand ist in diesem Fall extremer als die Zauberergemeinschaft. Ich...!" stoppte Harry plötzlich und seufzte dann. "Vergesst es." murmelte er und lehnte sich zurück.

Die drei anderen Jungs warfen sich Blicke zu und ließen das Thema fallen. Eine Zeitlang herrschte unangenehmes Schweigen im Abteil, bis auf einmal die Tür aufgemacht wurde. 

"Hallo, ihr Lieben. Irgendwas zu naschen?" sah die ältere Hexe hoffnungsvoll auf ihre potentiellen Kunden. 

"Sorry. Leider nicht." murmelte Ron verlegen und senkte den Blick.

"Ich nehme von jedem etwas." sprang Harry auf. Ein wenig später war er einige Galeonen los, dafür hatte er die Hände voll mit den leckersten Süßigkeiten die die Zaubererwelt zu bieten hatte. Da gab es Berties Bohnen, Zuckerkiele, Schokoladenfrösche und noch vieles mehr. Draco und Neville hatten sich ebenfalls etwas kaufen wollen, doch Harry hatte sie zurück gewiesen. "Geht alles auf mich. Langt nur zu, Leute. Du auch Ron. Nur keine Hemmungen." deutete Harry einladend auf den Berg Naschereien.

"Ehrlich?" setzte sich Ron auf und sein Blick wurde leicht verschwommen. 

"Ehrlich." grinste Harry.

"Oh Mann. Ich liebe Schokoladenfrösche." stöhnte Ron und stopfte sich den ersten schon rein.

"Ich mag Zuckerkiele." meinte Harry und knabberte genussvoll an der wie echt aussehenden Feder.

Ron schaffte es tatsächlich in Rekordzeit 10 Schokofrösche zu vertilgen und die anderen Jungs sahen mehr oder weniger ehrfürchtig dabei zu.

"Wo stopfst du das nur hin?" staunte Neville.

"Isch... bisch... no... a... waschen..." kam es kaum verständlich von Ron zurück. Ein Froschschenkel hing aus seinem Schokoladenverschmierten Mund und zuckte noch.

"Merlin. Weasley. Das ist ja ekelhaft. Schluck doch erst mal herunter." zog Draco eine Grimasse. Harry hingegen verbarg sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand. Wie hatte er nur Rons legendären Appetit vergessen können?

"Sorry. Ich hatte Hunger." wurden Rons Ohren wieder einmal rot. Seine Aussage hatte nicht viel zu bedeuten. Ron hatte immer Hunger. 

"Tatsächlich? Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht." neckte Neville gutmütig.

"Du musst nicht so schlingen Ron. Es ist genug da. Genieße es lieber." riet ihm Harry.

"Ich schlinge doch nicht. Oder...?" wollte Ron erst protestieren und sah unsicher zu den anderen.

"Aber nein. 10 Schokoladenfrösche in drei Minuten? Da kann man nicht ernsthaft von schlingen sprechen." fing Draco an zu grinsen. 

Ron kniff leicht die Augen zusammen bevor er das Grinsen erwiderte. "Da bin ich ja beruhigt."

Harry fing an zu kichern und es dauerte nicht lange und die Jungs fielen mit ein. Das war der Startschuss für eine gutmütige Neckerei unter den vier Jungs, während der Berg Süßigkeiten langsam dahin schmolz. Bis sie erneut unterbrochen wurden. Ein Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haar und leicht überstehenden Vorderzähnen öffnete die Tür und sah sich geschäftig um. Bei ihr war ein anderes Mädchen das sich schüchtern abseits hielt. 

"Hi. Habt ihr eventuell eine schwarzweiße Katze gesehen? Hannah hier, vermisst ihr Haustier. Nicht? Dann haltet bitte die Augen offen! Wir haben bereits den ganzen Zug abgesucht und sie nicht gefunden. Wenn ihr etwas sehen solltet... wir sind vier Abteile weiter vorne. Oh, übrigens, ich bin Hermine Granger." kam es in einem Rutsch und ohne Atem zu holen.

"Ähh...!" stand Rons Mund etwas offen.

Hermine wartete nicht ab ob jemand etwas zu sagen hatte und machte sofort weiter.

"Ihr seid sicher auch im ersten Schuljahr? Ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass so etwas wie eine Schule für Magie existiert. Habt ihr schon gezaubert? Also, ich habe bereits die Schulbücher gelesen und kann es kaum erwarten einige Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren. Nun gut, wir werden uns ja noch sehen. Übrigens würde ich euch empfehlen, euch langsam umzuziehen. Wir können nicht mehr weit von Hogwarts entfernt sein." nickte sie ihnen etwas herrisch zu und schon war sie wieder weg.

"Was war das?" ächzte Draco verblüfft.

"Merlin. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie nicht im selben Haus wie ich endet." schauderte Ron.

"Sie hat mich irgendwie an meine Großmutter erinnert." schüttelte sich Neville.

"Ich denke, sie kann ein sehr guter Freund sein, wenn man sie so akzeptiert wie sie ist. Unterschätzt sie nicht." sagte Harry ruhig.

"Bist du verrückt? Befreundet mit einem Mädchen?" quiekste Ron.

"Na ja. Mädchen sind auch nur Menschen." meinte Neville beschwichtigend und erntete drei seltsame Blicke. Bis Harry anfing zu kichern und dann herzhaft zu lachen.

"Gott! Nev. Was für eine Aussage." keuchte er und hielt sich die Seiten.

"Es kam irgendwie falsch raus." stotterte Neville.

"Ich fand es lustig." grinste Draco breit. 

"Lass das mal lieber nicht meine kleine Schwester hören." kicherte Ron.

"Oh Mann. Das hat gut getan." holte Harry tief Luft und wischte sich die Lachtränchen aus den Augenwinkeln. Grinsend klopfte er Neville auf die Schulter und musste erneut kichern.

"Ob wir noch weitere Besucher bekommen?" fragte Draco lächelnd.

"Beschrei es nicht. Ich glaube sie kommen bereits." beugte sich Neville etwas zur Seite und lugte zwischen den Vorhängen auf den Gang hinaus. 

Neugierig sahen die Jungs zum Eingang und tatsächlich standen kurz darauf drei andere Jungen wichtigtuerisch in der Tür. 

"Ist es also doch wahr. Harry Potter." meinte der Junge in der Mitte. Es war niemand anderes als Theodore Nott und die zwei Schatten dahinter waren Goyle und Crabbe. Harry hatte auf einmal ein Déja-vu-Erlebnis aber er riss sich schnell zusammen und erhob sich.

"Ja, das ist richtig. Und wer seid ihr drei?" fragte er kühl.

"Mein Name ist Nott. Theodore Nott." kam es ebenso kühl zurück. Notts Blick strich über Harrys Freunde und er verzog geringschätzig den Mund. "Du solltest dich besser umsehen, mit wem...!" wollte er weitermachen aber wurde von Harrys erhobener Hand unterbrochen. 

"Spar dir den Sermon, Nott. ICH bestimme wer meine Freunde und Verbündeten sind und ich habe keinerlei Interesse an der ganzen Purblutscheiße. Das ist etwas für Dummköpfe oder für solche Idioten, die sich zu Füßen eines Wahnsinnigen kauern und ihn als Reinkarnation von Slytherin anbeten und dabei angsterfüllt den Saum seiner Robe küssen. Was einiges über ihren angeblichen Stolz aussagt. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass Voldemort nur ein Halbblut ist." stieg Harrys Laune rapide.

Die Scheiben fingen an zu schwingen und die Holz vertäfelte Decke knackte verdächtig.

Nott war blass geworden und seine Lippen dünn.

"Du... du...!" rang er um Worte.

"Kein weiteres Wort, Nott. Oder ich vergesse meine gute Erziehung." zischte Harry und überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihm und Nott. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf und er bohrte seinen Blick direkt in den des anderen Jungen. "Entlassen." kam es mit einer schrecklichen Endgültigkeit.

Nott schluckte schwer und wich voller Grauen zurück. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schnappte er seine zwei Schatten und flüchtete. 

"Heilige Scheiße." kam es erstickt von Ron. 

Harry stand noch in der Tür und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah entschuldigend zu seinen Freunden.

"Sorry deswegen. Mir ist ein wenig die Selbstbeherrschung abhanden gekommen." seufzte er.

"Dann bin ich froh, dass du sie nicht endgültig verloren hast. Wäre sicher nicht schön geworden." sagte Draco ruhig.

"Kein Scheiß, Sherlock." nickte Ron kräftig.

"Du solltest vorsichtig sein, Harry. Die Notts sind Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wer." warnte ihn Neville besorgt.

"Das war mein Vater auch, oder ist es genauer gesagt immer noch." sagte Draco tonlos.

"Aber du bist es nicht, Draco. Und das ist alles was zählt." sah ihm Harry in die Augen. "Du bist besser wie dein Vater und ich bin stolz darauf, dass du mein Freund bist." versicherte er ihm.

"Danke Harry. Geht mir übrigens auch so." lächelte Draco.

Notts Besuch hatte die gute Laune, die alle erfüllt hatte, zerstört. Der Umgangston war jetzt ernster und leicht gedrückt. Harry beteiligte sich nicht sehr an der Unterhaltung und starrte lieber zum Fenster hinaus. Auch wenn jetzt nicht mehr viel zu sehen war. Die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt und die Landschaft war sehr hügelig geworden. Es würde nicht mehr lange bis zur Ankunft in Hogsmeade dauern. Kurz darauf kam auch schon die Durchsage, dass der Zug in 10 Minuten seinen Zielort erreichen würde. Das hieß für die Jungs sich in die Schulroben zu schmeißen. Sofort brach Hektik aus und das Abteil sah innerhalb kürzester Zeit wie ein Schlachtfeld aus.

"Seit ihr schon fertig?" wurde die Tür aufgerissen und vier spitze Schreie ertönten. "S... Sorry!" stotterte eine tief errötende Hermine und schloss hastig das Abteil.

"Gut, dass ich meine Unterhose anhatte." krächzte Neville verlegen.

"Sie ist so schlimm wie Ginny. Die platzt auch immer unangemeldet ins Zimmer." brummte Ron.

"Das war sicher Absicht." kniff Draco misstrauisch die Augen zusammen.

"Ja, sicher doch. Sie wollte dich unbedingt nackig erwischen." grinste Harry. 

"Glaubst du?" riss Neville die Augen auf. 

"Quatsch! Es war ein Unfall, Nev. Kein Mädchen will uns so sehen. Warte allerdings noch ein paar Jahre und dann...!" kicherte Harry. Er sah das viel lockerer und als das, was es war. Ein Unfall.

"Ich finde Mädchen einfach nur ätzend." murrte Ron. Draco und Neville nickten inbrünstig. Harry hingegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Auch wenn er rein technisch gesehen ein erwachsener Mann war, so war er doch seinem kindlichen Körper unterworfen. Was hieß, dass ihm im Moment Mädchen körperlich nicht sehr anzogen. Er sah sie eher als Freunde und nicht als potentielle Gefährtinnen.

'Schon seltsam. Sind wir nur das Produkt unserer Hormone?' sinnierte er.

Kurz darauf wurde der Express langsamer und fuhr in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein.

"Wir sind da." schluckte Neville nervös.

"Denkt daran. Auch wenn wir in verschiedene Häuser sortiert werden sollten. Wir bleiben Freunde. Klaro?" erinnerte sie Harry noch einmal daran.

"Freunde." schworen die Jungs.

"Dann mal los. Hogwarts wartet auf uns." grinste Harry wild.

Auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte ein unglaubliches Gedrängel. Die Schüler der älteren Jahrgangsstufen wussten wohin sie gehen mussten, während die Neuankömmlinge eher verloren herum standen. Wie Lemminge drängten sie sich zusammen und sahen sich mit großen Kinderaugen staunend um.

"Die Ersten Jahre zu mir. Die Ersten Jahre zu mir." schallte eine mächtige, tiefe Stimme über den Bahnsteig.

"Woah. Das muss Hagrid sein. Meine Brüder haben von ihm berichtet. Blimey, der ist ja noch riesiger als ich gedacht habe." staunte Ron ehrfürchtig. 

"Er ist ein guter Kerl, habe ich gehört." lächelte Harry.

Wie ein Hirte scharte Hagrid die Jungen und Mädchen um sich. Seine schwarzen Augen glänzten fröhlich und sein Bart war so wild wie eh und je. Der Hüter von Hogwarts überragte die Kinder um gut eineinhalb Meter und war schon eine beeindruckende Gestalt. Nur Harry wusste, dass Hagrids mächtige Statur nur von der Güte und Sanftheit seines Herzens übertroffen wurde.

"Sind jetzt alle da?" fragte Hagrid besorgt einen der Präfekten.

"Natürlich, Hagrid." hob Percy Weasley das Kinn.

"Danke Percy. Ich übernehme sie jetzt." nickte er dem Teenager zu und richtete dann seinen Blick auf die Kinder. "So, dann hört mal brav zu, Kinder. Wir werden zum See laufen und dann auf Booten übersetzen. Bleibt alle schön beisammen und achtet aufeinander. Los gehts." befahl der Halbriese freundlich aber bestimmt. Seine Aussprache des englischen war durch ein starkes Schottisch gefärbt.

"Ja, Sir." zitterte eines der Mädchen.

"Ahh, ihr müsst nicht Sir zu mir sagen. Sagt Hagrid, das machen alle so." winkte Hagrid gutmütig ab.

Brav trotteten die Neuankömmlinge hinter der riesigen Statur des Wildhüters hinterher. Der Weg war leicht feucht und rutschig und dass auch noch Dunkelheit herrschte, trug nicht sehr zur Sicherheit bei.

"Aufschließen. Hier da hinten, bleibt nicht zurück." hob Hagrid seine Laterne. Doch er musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Die Nachzügler versuchten schnell Anschluss zu finden und so nah wie nur möglich an der einzigen Lichtquelle hier zu bleiben.

"Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass schon unsere Eltern und Großeltern hier rumgestolpert sind? Oh, verflucht." fluchte Draco unterdrückt als er ausglitt. Neville war es, der den Jungen am Arm griff und einen Sturz verhinderte.

"Manche Traditionen sind es nicht wert erhalten zu werden." meinte einer der anderen Jungen ironisch.

"Blaise? Warst du das?" hob Draco den Kopf.

"Kein anderer." leuchteten Zähne in der Dunkelheit auf.

"Oh Mann. Gut dich zu sehen. Jungs, dies ist Blaise Zabini, ein Freund von mir." deutete Draco auf den schlanken Jungen.

"Ich empfehle, dass wir auf die Vorstellungen bis Hogwarts warten. Es ist angenehmer, wenn man sein Gegenüber erkennen kann." schmunzelte Harry.

"Null Problem." grinste Blaise zurück.

Die Reise durch die Ausläufer des verbotenen Waldes dauerten nicht lange und bald standen sie am Ufer des Sees, dessen schwarze spiegelglatte Oberfläche nur von den Lichtern des nahen Schlosses erhellt wurde. Es gab etliche ehrfürchtige und erstaunte Ausrufe über den herrlichen Anblick. Selbst Harry, der Hogwarts in und auswendig kannte, konnte ein Gefühl des Nachhausekommens nicht unterdrücken. Hogwarts war immer ein Heim für ihn gewesen und der Tag der Zerstörung einer der schwärzesten in seinen Leben.

"Immer vier in eines der Boote. Und passt auf, dass ihr nicht in den See plumpst. Der Tintenfisch würde sich sicher darüber freuen." gab Hagrid Anweisungen. 

"Tintenfisch?" fragte eines der Mädchen furchtsam.

"Ich habe darüber gelesen. Er ist riesig aber angeblich harmlos." kam es erklärend von Hermine. 

"Angeblich?" schluckte das andere Mädchen und Hermine hob nur die Schultern.

Harry war der erste der furchtlos in eines der Boote stieg. Neville und die anderen folgten nach einem kurzen Zögern.

"Gut, dass ich schwimmen gelernt habe." murmelte Draco und sah über den See hinaus. 

"Du kannst schwimmen? Wow." meinte Neville bewundernd.

"Harry hat es mir beigebracht und ich habe mich bei ihm schön dafür bedankt." grinste Draco. 

"Ja? Was hast du denn gemacht?" wollte Ron wissen. 

"Voll gekübelt hat er mich. Quer über meinem Bauch." gab ihm Harry die Antwort.

"Ich sehe, er war wirklich dankbar." schnaubte Neville.

"Los gehts." gab Hagrid das Kommando als alle eingestiegen waren. Mit einem Ruck setzten sich die Boote in Bewegung und die meisten hielten sich krampfhaft am Bootsrand fest. Doch sie hätten sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Selbst wenn eines der Kinder über Bord gehen würde, bestand doch keine Gefahr. Der alte große Tintenfisch würde jeden 'Freischwimmer' sicher ans Ufer bringen. 

"Kopf einziehen." warnte der Halbriese als die Kolonne unter einer alten Brüstung, die dicht mit Hängepflanzen bewachsen war, hindurch fuhr. Dahinter war Hogwarts in all seiner Schönheit überdeutlich zu sehen. Die Boote fuhren in einen Tunnel und hielten dann vor einer Treppe die bis ins Wasser reichte. Ein Aufgang führte von hier direkt zum Eingang und wurde nur zu diesem Zweck benützt. Jeder der in Hogwarts je zur Schule gegangen war, hatte diesen Weg beschreiten müssen. Einer der vielen und uralten Traditionen, deren Sinn sich dem Betrachter entzog. Hagrid wartete bis alle ausgestiegen waren und führte dann die Gruppe nach oben bis vor das geschlossene Tor. Er hob seine riesige rechte Faust und klopfte dreimal. Das dumpfe BUUM war überdeutlich zu hören. Fast sofort öffnete sich die schwere Tür ohne das Geringste Geräusch und eine ältere, streng aussehende Hexe mit einem Haardutt, viereckiger Brille und in smaragdgrünen Roben stand in der Tür.

"Die Ersten Jahre, Professor McGonegall." sagte Hagrid respektvoll. 

"Danke Hagrid. Folgen sie mir bitte." wandte sich McGonegall an die Kinder.

"Ist die eventuell mit deiner Großmutter verwandt?" raunte Ron Neville zu.

"Ja, um einige Ecken. Wieso?" flüsterte Neville zurück. 

"Nur so." schauderte Ron. Draco sah über die Schulter und warf dann Harry einen amüsierten Blick zu. 

Professor McGonegall stand immer noch in der Tür und jeder musste an ihr vorbei. Obwohl es nicht verlangt worden war, so herrschte doch ein eingeschüchtertes Schweigen. McGonegall hatte nun mal diese Wirkung aber Harry wusste es besser.

'Mich täuscht du nicht mehr, Minnie, du liebe alte Pussycat. Machst hier auf streng und kalt, dabei hast du dich für deine Schüler zerreißen lassen.' dachte Harry voller Sympathie und Zuneigung als er, an ihr vorbei, Hogwarts betrat.

Als er über die Schwelle schritt, hatte er das Gefühl wie nach einer langen gefahrvollen Reise nach Hause zurückgekehrt zu sein. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich von seinem Bauch durch seinen ganzen Körper aus und er schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen und genoss dieses Willkommensgefühl.

'Danke. Ja, es ist gut, wieder hier zu sein.' schickte er in den Äther und das Gefühl wurde tiefer und war voller Zuneigung. Wie in Trance folgte er McGonegall in den kleinen Nebenraum der Großen Halle und achtete erst wieder auf seine Umgebung als die alte Verwandlungslehrerin anfing ihre kleine alljährliche Rede zu halten.

"Hinter dieser Tür liegt die Große Halle von Hogwarts wo sich bereits alle anderen Jahrgänge und der Stab versammelt haben. Dort wird die Sortierung stattfinden. Es gibt vier Häuser in denen sie sortiert werden und die für die nächsten sieben Jahre ihre Familie sein wird. Es gibt Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Jedes dieser Häuser hat eine eigene stolze Geschichte und repräsentiert die vier Gründer von Hogwarts." sagte sie stolz während ihr Blick über die neuen Schüler strich. "Bitte warten sie bis ich sie hereinrufe." schloss sie kurz darauf ihre Ansprache ab und verließ den Raum.

"Wie werden wir sortiert?" fragte einer der Jungen. Harry erkannte ihn erst auf dem zweiten Blick. Michael Corner, eines der unauffälligeren Mitglieder der DA.

"Vielleicht müssen wir was zaubern?" flüsterte ein Mädchen besorgt. Hermine schluckte nervös und betete still alle Zaubersprüche herunter die sie in den Ferien gelernt hatte.

"Fred und George haben gesagt, dass wir gegen einen Troll ringen müssen." war Ron ganz schön blass geworden.

"So ein Unsinn. Weder müssen wir zaubern noch gegen Trolle antreten. Denkt doch mal nach, Leute. Unsere Eltern wären nicht sehr begeistert, wenn wir noch vor dem ersten Schultag den Löffel abgeben." erklärte Draco genervt.

"Vollkommen richtig. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Die Sortierung ist schmerzfrei und mühelos." ergänzte Harry.

"Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Nott kalt.

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, wurde er von einigen spitzen Schreien abgelenkt.

"G... Gespenster."

Eine Gruppe von Hogwartsgeistern war in den Raum geschwebt und hatte sich über Peeves unterhalten. Der Ausruf ließ sie verstummen und einer der Geister sagte ein paar freundliche Worte. Jetzt war es, mit der Erfahrung die Harry hatte, kein Problem mehr zu erkennen, dass selbst diese kleine Einlage inszeniert war. Alles um die Neuankömmlinge in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen. Harry empfing ein Gefühl des Vergnügens und unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

Die Tür zur Großen Halle wurde geöffnet und McGonegall kam wieder herein. Die Geister nickten ihr hoheitsvoll zu und verschwanden durch die Wand.

"Es ist soweit. Bitte in einer Reihe aufstellen und mir folgen." befahl McGonegall.

Im Gänsemarsch marschierten die Neuen in die Große Halle von Hogwarts. Es war so eindrucksvoll wie es Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Tausende von schwebenden Kerzen erleuchteten die Halle. Die Decke zeigte einen leicht bewölkten Nachthimmel in dem die Sterne wie Diamanten funkelten. Das Kerzenlicht wurde schimmernd in den goldenen Pokalen und Tellern reflektiert.

"Wow." "Unglaublich." flüsterten einige der Kinder voller Ehrfurcht.

"Die Decke ist so bezaubert, dass sie wie der Himmel draußen aussieht, ich habe davon in der Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen." flüsterte Hermine.

Vor dem langen Tisch des Schulstabes, stand ein vierbeiniger Hocker und darauf ein alter spitzer Hut, wie ihn die Zauberer nun schon seit Jahrhunderten trugen.

Der legendäre Sortierungshut. Von den vier Gründern höchstpersönlich erschaffen.

Ein Riss öffnete sich nah an der Krempe und der Hut fing an zu singen. Wenn sich Harry richtig daran erinnerte war es dasselbe Lied wie beim ersten Male, aber er konnte sich auch irren. Als das Lied endete, brandete begeisterter Beifall auf und der Hut verneigte sich vor den vier Tischen.

"Ich bringe Fred um. Von wegen mit einem Troll ringen." murmelte Ron sauer.

Professor McGonegall trat vor und entrollte eine Pergamentrolle.

"Wenn ich euch aufrufe, tretet vor und setzt den Hut auf. Er wird euer Haus bestimmen." sagte sie und las gleich den ersten Namen vor. "Abott, Hannah."

Hannah trat schüchtern vor und setzte sich den Hut auf. Es dauerte nicht lange bis das Ergebnis verkündet wurde.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Einer nach dem anderen kam an die Reihe und Harry wurde langsam ein wenig nervös. Wie würde der Hut reagieren wenn er durch seine Erinnerungen stöberte. Trotz Okklumentik gab es kein Hindernis für die Sondierung.

"Black, Draco." wurde der silberblonde Junge aufgerufen.

"Viel Glück, Draco." klopfte ihm Harry sachte auf den Rücken.

"Du machst das, Freund." meinte Neville.

"Danke." lächelte Draco kurz.

Stolz und selbstbewusst trat er vor und nahm Platz. Gut zwei Minuten saß er dort, bis endlich der Hut seine Entscheidung verkündete.

"RAVENCLAW!" 

Draco sah ziemlich erleichtert aus, stellte Harry fest. Genau wie er selbst. Unter dem Beifall seines Tisches ging Draco hinüber und blinzelte Harry mit einem feinen Lächeln zu. Harry klatschte genauso begeistert Beifall wie die Ravenclaws. Gleich nach Draco war Hermine an der Reihe und es gab die nächste Überraschung als sie nicht nach Gryffindor, sondern ebenfalls nach Ravenclaw sortiert wurde. Was hatte sich geändert?

Tief in Gedanken merkte Harry erst wieder auf, als 'Longbottem, Neville' aufgerufen wurde. Neville war an der Reihe und diesmal war es nur eine Sache von Sekunden.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yeah." sprang Neville begeistert auf.

"Merlin. Hoffentlich komme ich auch dorthin." knabberte Ron nervös an seinen Fingernägeln.

"Du bist ein Weasley. Alle Weasleys kommen nach Gryffindor." beruhigte ihn Harry.

"Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr." seufzte Ron.

McGonegall räusperte sich vernehmlich und das Getuschel erstarb langsam. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Pergamentrolle und ihre Augen weiteten sich flüchtig. 

"Potter, Harry."

"Hat sie Harry Potter gesagt?"

"Der Potter?"

"Wow! Voll Krass." waren ein paar Beispiele.

Die Blicke aller Anwesenden in der Halle waren auf Harry gerichtet als er nach vorne trat. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er setzte sich den Hut auf und die Gesichter der Schüler verschwanden als die Krempe über seine Augen rutschte.

_'So, was haben wir denn da? Meine Güte, du wurdest bereits schon einmal sortiert.'_ rief der Hut in Harrys Kopf.

_'Yep! Und ich bitte darum, dass dies unser kleines Geheimnis bleibt. In Namen meines Erbrechtes als letzter der Gryffindorlinie.'_ erwiderte Harry besorgt.

_'Ich sehe, ich sehe schon. Du bist in der Tat ein Gryffindor und ein... meine Güte, ein Slytherin auch. Selbst Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff ist vertreten auch wenn du nicht der Erbe dieser Linien bist.'_ murmelte der Hut fasziniert.

_'Ich weiß.'_ gab Harry zu.

_'Und du hast noch mehr Geheimnisse und...!'_ verstummte der Hut plötzlich.

_'Bist du noch da, Hut?'_ fragte Harry nach gut einer Minute besorgt.

_'Ich war nie weg. Nur geschockt. Man sieht nicht jeden Tag wie einem das Heim zerstört wird. Es tut mir wahrlich Leid, Harry. Du hast viel durchmachen müssen.'_ sagte der Hut traurig.

_'Ich bin hier um eben dies zu verhindern. Wie du, liebe auch ich Hogwarts und das für das es steht. Oder besser gesagt, einmal bestimmt war.'_ sagte Harry fest.

_'Nur befürchte ich, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund für deine Rückkehr ist, mein Junge.'_ klang die Stimme in Harrys Kopf auf einmal mitfühlend.

_'Was meinst du damit?'_ fragte Harry alarmiert.

----------------------

Professor McGonegall hatte die Erstklässler wie jedes Jahr, seitdem sie stellvertretende Schulleiterin geworden war, von Hagrid in Empfang genommen. Ihr scharfer Blick war über die Jungen und Mädchen gehuscht und insgeheim hatte sie sich gefragt wer von ihnen in ihrem Haus landen würde. Sie wusste, dass der junge Potter unter ihnen sein musste aber sie hatte ihn erst auf dem zweiten Blick erkannt. Instinktiv hatte sie angenommen, dass er wie sein Vater auch, eine Brille tragen würde. Umso überraschter war sie, als brillant grüne Augen sie ruhig ansahen. Auch trug er das Haar länger, obwohl es immer noch ungebändigt und wild wucherte. 

Als dann die Sortierung anfing, erlebte sie ihre erste Überraschung als Lucius' Sohn in Ravenclaw landete. Eine ungewöhnliche Entscheidung, aber in Hinsicht der Ereignisse wohl das Beste für den Jungen. Er war so stolz und selbstbewusst wie alle Malfoys aber er hatte nicht die verdorbene arrogante Ausstrahlung. Und er schien ein Freund von Potter zu sein.

Dann war der junge Harry an der Reihe und sie seufzte innerlich als sie das Getuschel und das Geraune hörte. Der Junge würde es nicht leicht haben. Was sie aber überraschte war die natürliche Gnade und das Selbstbewusstsein das der junge Potter ausstrahlte. Er war ein geborener Führer, erkannte sie sofort.

Jetzt hieß es nur noch abzuwarten, wie die Entscheidung des Hutes ausfallen würde. Hoffentlich kam der Junge nicht nach Slytherin. Eine Katastrophe, ihrer Meinung nach. Sie wartete und wartete und langsam breitete sich Unruhe im Großen Saal aus. Potter saß schon seit gut 10 Minuten auf dem Hocker. In all ihrer langen Karriere konnte sie sich an kein einziges Beispiel erinnern das so lange dauerte. Was war nur los?

-------------------------

Albus Dumbledore hatte die Sortierung mit Wohlwollen betrachtet. Dass Draco Black nach Ravenclaw sortiert wurde, überraschte ihn anfänglich, doch er erinnerte sich daran, wer den Jungen unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte. Sirius Black würde sehr zufrieden mit dieser Entscheidung sein und den jungen Draco gäbe es Abstand zu den Slytherins, die ihn als Blutverräter sahen.

Dann war Harry an der Reihe und Albus beugte sich gespannt nach vorne als sein Name aufgerufen wurde. Oh ja, er würde für Unruhe in Hogwarts sorgen. Der Junge strahlte Macht und Wissen aber keine Arroganz aus. Sirius und Remus hatten Recht damit gehabt, den Jungen zu sich zu nehmen.

Irritiert blinzelte er als einige Minuten vergingen und noch immer keine Entscheidung gefallen war. Obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, wurde Albus nervös und er strich sich über seinen langen weißen Bart. Stets ein Zeichen seiner Unruhe. Auch die anderen Lehrer am Tisch wurden unruhig und Severus schnaubte spöttisch. 

-------------------------

Severus Snape war enttäuscht auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Lucius hatte ihm einen Brief in den Ferien geschickt und ihn darum gebeten ein Auge auf Draco zu werfen. Er, als sein Pate, war in der Pflicht, auch wenn er den Jungen in den letzten Jahren kaum gesehen hatte. Es dauerte einige Momente bis er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte. Zum Glück war Draco nicht in Gryffindor sortiert worden. Severus hätte nicht gewusst, wie er mit DIESER Schande zu Recht gekommen wäre. Ravenclaw war da das kleinere Übel.

Dann wurde Potter aufgerufen und er zuckte innerlich zusammen. Der Junge strahlte dieselbe Arroganz wie sein Vater aus. Er stolzierte durch die Halle als würde ihm Hogwarts gehören. Verdammter Balg. Immer auffallen, um jeden Preis. Severus sah sich bestätigt, als die Sortierung andauerte und schnaubte spöttisch. Er würde den arroganten Bengel schon zu Recht stutzen. 

-------------------------

_'Was meinst du damit?'_ fragte Harry alarmiert.

_'Es hat seit langer, langer Zeit keinen Schattenmagier gegeben Harry Potter. Weißt du für was sie bestimmt sind?'_ fragte der Hut vorsichtig.

_'Du stöberst in meinem Kopf herum und weißt daher bereits die Antwort. Also, raus mit der Sprache. Für was?'_ entgegnete Harry entschlossen.

_'Hmm, hmm! Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es dir sagen darf. Zuviel könnte davon abhängen, wenn du die falschen Entscheidungen wegen meiner Indiskretion fällst. Doch will ich dir einen Hinweis zugestehen.'_ murmelte der Hut. 

_'Ich warte.'_ seufzte Harry. Genau das was er gebraucht hatte. Noch jemand der ihn im Unklaren ließ. Merlin, wie er das verabscheute.

_'Ts, Ts. Nicht schnippisch werden. Doch höre gut zu. Warum nur, scheinen auf einmal die Götter ein Interesse an dir zu entwickeln? Denk darüber nach, mein Junge. Denke darüber nach.'_ meinte der Hut kryptisch.

_'Na Klasse. Noch mehr Rätsel.'_ ächzte Harry frustriert. 

_'Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dieses kleine Rätsel lösen wirst Harry. Lass den Mut nicht sinken.'_ schmunzelte der Hut.

_'Danke für das Vertrauen.' _brummte der Junge trocken.

_'Gern geschehen. Stehe stets zu Diensten.'_ kam es spöttisch zurück.

_'Ich bin mir sicher, dass du etwas von Salazar in dir hast.'_ schnaubte Harry. 

_'Natürlich. Woher denkst du, habe ich meinen ausgeprägten Sinn für Ironie? Salazar war ein Meister darin. Genau wie Godric und die Ladys. Ich habe von jedem etwas. Das macht meinen einzigartigen Charme und Persönlichkeit aus.'_ meinte der Hut vergnügt.

_'Angeber.'_ neckte Harry und der Hut kicherte.

_'Nun gut. Zurück zu meiner eigentlichen Aufgabe. Wo nur in Merlins Namen stecke ich dich hin? Du hast im Grunde die Qualitäten für alle vier Häuser in dir. Schwierig, schwierig. Hmm, in der Tat.'_ brummte der Sortierungshut überlegend.

_'Spuck es endlich aus, aber wenn du mich nach Slytherin stellst, werde ich kein Wort mehr mit dir reden.'_ drohte Harry.

_'Das wäre eine echte Schande, mein Junge.'_ lachte der Hut.

"ANWARTSCHAFT!" verkündete er laut.

TBC...

A/N: Ja, ja, ich weiß. Es ist nichts Neues aber ich habe zwei gute Gründe für meine Entscheidung. Erstens fiel mir nichts besseres ein (fettes Grinsen) und zweitens wollte ich erreichen, dass Harry ungehindert Zugang zu allen vier Häusern erhält. Tja, lebt damit. Bitte reviewt fleißig und sagt mir was ihr denkt. Im nächsten Kapitel erfährt ihr Reaktionen und wie sich Harry in Hogwarts langsam einlebt und neue Freundschaften knüpft. Oh, und Harry hat seinen ersten Unterricht bei Severus Snape. Wie wird wohl diese Begegnung ablaufen? Bis danne...


	14. Kapitel 13

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Weil ihr so lieb gebettelt und so fleißig reviewt habt... hier das nächste Kapitel. Hihi. Harry trifft auf Severus Snape und ich denke, dass er... oh, seht lieber selbst nach. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel und ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dazu schreibt. (Schleimer) Hmm, es ist mir aufgefallen, dass merkwürdigerweise die Geschichten mit Slash zum Inhalt, vielmehr Reviews bekommen. Seltsam, seltsam. Ähh, lassen wir das.

Hier auch mal wieder ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta Pansy. Die übrigens heute (06.11) Geburtstag hat. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Mädchen. Und auch an euch, die ihr mir reviewt habt, ein Dankeschön. Ich habe es vorher kaum geglaubt, aber es ist tatsächlich so, dass solch Anerkennung wirklich förderlich ist. Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim lesen, euer

Marius

_'Dialog mit dem Sortierungshut'_

ooOOoo

KAPITEL 13

"ANWARTSCHAFT!" verkündete der Hut donnernd seine Entscheidung.

Die gesamte Halle erstarrte in Schweigen, bis auf einmal die Hölle locker brach. Rufe und irritierte Fragen wurden laut geäußert und alle sahen sich ahnungslos an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

_'Was machst du da?'_ fragte Harry panisch.

_'Vertrau mir, Junge. Ich weiß was ich tue.'_ erwiderte der Hut beruhigend.

"Was soll das? Anwartschaft?" rief Dumbledore. Er hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. Als die Halle nicht zur Ruhe kommen wollte, zückte er seinen Stab und schoss einen Böller ab. "RUHE! BITTE UM RUHE, KINDER!" verstärkte er magisch seine Stimme.

Das brachte den Erfolg. Augenblicklich erstarb der Tumult und Albus konnte endlich die Antwort des Hutes vernehmen.

"Anwartschaft bedeutet, dass der Schüler keinem bestimmten Hause zugeordnet wird, sondern ein für ein Jahr ein Zögling aller vier Häuser sein wird. Am Ende des Jahres werde ich ihn erneut prüfen und ihn eventuell sortieren. Wobei bei dem jungen Mr. Potter durchaus die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er diesen Status behält. Wenn du nachsehen würdest Albus, könntest du in der Tat feststellen, dass bereits in jedem Schlafraum der ersten Jahre ein Bett für ihn bereit steht." klang der Hut leicht amüsiert. 

"Aber das hat es seit gut 850 Jahren nicht mehr gegeben." beschwerte sich Albus.

"Na und? Zeit spielt keine Rolle. Diese Entscheidung ist mein." entgegnete der Hut souverän. Irgendwie konnte sich Harry nicht helfen und feststellen, dass der alte Hut richtig selbstzufrieden klang.

"Mr. Potter? Was sagen sie dazu?" wandte sich der Schulvorsteher an den Jungen. Harry nahm den Hut ab und drehte sich zu dem Haupttisch um.

"Tut mir Leid, dass es einige Unstimmigkeiten gibt, Sir." warf Harry dem Hut einen schrägen Blick zu. "Aber wie der altehrwürdige Hut seine Entscheidungen triff, darauf habe ich keinen Einfluss. Das Beste ist wohl, seinem Vorschlag zu folgen." gab er sich unschuldig.

Albus nahm seine Brille ab und massierte seine Nasenwurzel.

"Schulvorsteher?" fragte McGonegall höflich.

"Nun gut. Nehmen sie bitte an einem der Haustische Platz, Mr. Potter. Wir werden die weiteren Punkte nach dem Abendessen entscheiden. Lasst uns mit der Verteilung weitermachen." verkündete der Schulvorsteher und seine Augen fingen wieder an zu funkeln.

"Ja, Sir." neigte Harry leicht den Kopf und wandte sich den Tischen zu. Nur einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, bevor er sich dem Gryffindortisch näherte. Alle sahen ihn an als er der Länge nach den Tisch abschritt, nur die Weasleyzwillinge erstarrten nicht in Ehrfurcht und grinsen ihn breit an.

Neville lächelte und winkte Harry an seine Seite.

"Du kannst auch nichts normal machen, oder?" lachte er unterdrückt.

"Das lag nicht an mir, Nev. Frag den blöden Hut dort." knurrte Harry und nahm Platz. Er machte sich so klein wie nur möglich und hatte große Lust seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte zu klopfen. Den Rest der Sortierung bekam er gar nicht mehr mit. Erst als ihn Neville leicht in die Seite stieß, schreckte er hoch.

"Weasley, Ronald!" rief McGonegall auf.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hah, ich wusste es." freute sich Harry und klatschte begeistert mit den anderen am Tisch Beifall. Auch Ron freute sich, wie man seinem breiten Grinsen unschwer entnehmen konnte. Die Zwillinge pfiffen und johlten und selbst Percy lächelte. Ron ließ sich schwer auf dem freien Platz neben Harry fallen und seufzte erleichtert. Inzwischen wurde Blaise Zabini, er letzte der Neuen, nach Slytherin sortiert und somit war die Sortierung für dieses Schuljahr beendet.

"Bin ich froh, dass es vorbei ist. Mit taten schon die Füße weh. Was war denn los, Harry?" fragte Ron unverblümt.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich war so verblüfft wie ihr, das dürft ihr mir glauben." zuckte Harry die Schultern.

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde durch das strenge Räuspern von Percy Weasley unterbrochen. Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und sah freundlich über seine Zöglinge.

"Nach dieser langen und interessanten Sortierung werde ich mich kurz fassen und nur ein paar Worte sagen: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!" klatschte er in die Hände und sofort erschienen die köstlichsten Speisen auf dem Tisch.

"Woah!" riss Ron die Augen auf und fing an seinen Teller voll zu laden. 

Auch Harry ließ es sich schmecken und erinnerte sich so nebenbei an sein erstes Bankett. Wie sehr hatte er da noch an den Folgen der Dursley-Hungerkuren gelitten. Er schüttelte die Gedanken an die Dursleys ab und sah sich am Tisch um. Seine neuen Kameraden waren anfänglich noch etwas schüchtern, aber das legte sich schnell. Bald plauderte er auch mit Sean Finnegan und Dean Thomas und den Zwillingen. Sean war einer der wenigen die den Krieg überlebt hatten. Er und seine Familie waren in seinem siebten Jahr aus England weggezogen. Harry machte ihm deswegen keine Vorwürfe. Ganz und gar nicht. Sean und er selbst, waren die letzten Jungen aus dem gesamten Jahrgang '91 gewesen. Alle anderen waren umgekommen.

Harry vermied es das gesamte Bankett über, zu dem Haupttisch zu sehen. Er hatte keine Lust auf Snapes bösen Blick und Quirrell hatte er schon beim Einmarsch in die Halle ausgemacht. Schon seit betreten des Schlosses waren seine Okklumentikschilder auf höchster Stufe und so verspürte er auch keinen Schmerz in seiner Narbe. Nur ein leichtes Ziehen. Das erste Mal seit nun gut 6 Jahren.

Nach dem Nachtisch erhob sich Dumbledore noch einmal und langsam kehrte Ruhe in der Halle ein. 

"Jetzt, da alle satt sind noch ein paar Worte. Vor allem für den ersten Jahrgang. Sie sollten wissen, dass das betreten des Waldes allen Schülern untersagt ist. Weiterhin hat mich Mr. Finch, der Hausmeister von Hogwarts, darum gebeten euch zu erinnern, dass das Zaubern auf den Gängen verboten ist. Die Quidditsch-Auswahl findet in der zweiten Woche des Schuljahrs statt. Alle, die gerne in den Hausmannschaften spielen wollen, mögen sich an Madame Hooch wenden. Und schließlich muss ich euch mitteilen, dass in diesem Jahr das Betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock, der in den rechten Flügel führt, allen verboten ist, die nicht einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod sterben wollen." hier funkelten seine Augen nicht.

Ein paar der neuen Schüler lachten, Harry hingegen nicht. Jetzt, mit dem Abstand der Jahre, konnte er den dicken fetten Köder erkennen, den ihm Dumbledore vor die Nase hing.

Der Schulvorsteher stellte Quintin Quirrell noch als neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor und dann wurde die Schulhymne gesungen. Sie klang so scheußlich wie immer aber das tat der Freude keinen Abbruch.

Danach war es Zeit für die Nachtruhe. Professor McGonegall näherte sich Harry und bat ihn noch zu warten.

"Wir sehen uns Freund." meinte Ron gähnend.

Die Halle leerte sich und nur Harry blieb zurück. McGonegall blieb die ganze Zeit bei ihm. Als hätte sie Angst, dass ihr der Junge entwischt. Der Schulvorsteher kam zu ihnen und Harry wappnete sich. 

"Das war eine wirkliche Überraschung, Mr. Potter. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich im Moment ein wenig überfordert bin." gab Albus ungern zu. Er wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit seiner Stellvertreterin, die aber genauso ratlos wirkte.

"Ich denke, es ist wohl das Beste, wenn Mr. Potter die erste Nacht in meinem Haus verbringt. Morgen, wenn wir darüber geschlafen haben, können wir immer noch entscheiden wie zu verfahren ist. Ich nehme auch an, dass in den Schulaufzeichnungen von Hogwarts, Anweisungen für diesen Fall nachzulesen sind?" versuchte sie zu vermitteln.

"Ein exzellenter Vorschlag, meine Liebe. Ich werde die Hauselfen dazu veranlassen, dein Gepäck in den Gryffindorturm zu bringen." funkelten Dumbledores Augen. 

"Ja, Sir. Und danke auch. Ich denke es wird mir gefallen." lächelte Harry leicht. Er wünschte sich nur, dass sich der Schulvorsteher endlich entscheiden könnte, ob er ihn mit Mr. Potter oder Harry anredet.

"Keine Ursache, mein Junge. Gute Nacht." entließ ihn der Schulvorsteher.

"Gute Nacht, Sir." verabschiedete sich Harry höflich.

"Kommen sie, Mr. Potter. Ich werde sie zum Turm geleiten." nickte ihm McGonegall freundlich zu.

Brav trottete er hinter dem Professor her. McGonegall führte ihn auf dem kürzesten Weg zum Bildnis der fetten Lady und sprach das Passwort.

"Caput Draconis." die Lady nickte der Professorin hoheitsvoll zu und das Bild schwang zur Seite und gab einen runden Durchgang frei. "Merken sie sich das Passwort gut, Mr. Potter. Es wird alle vier Wochen ausgetauscht und von den Vertrauensschülern weitergegeben. Gute Nacht." 

"Gute Nacht, Ma'am." verabschiedete sich Harry respektvoll.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, verstummten die Gespräche und alle sahen zu ihm.

"Äh, Hi. Ich werde heute hier schlafen." grüßte er scheu in die Runde.

"Klasse. Komm Harry, ich zeige dir wo du pennst." brach Ron das Eis.

"Danke Ron." grinste Harry seinen Freund an. Ron zog ihm am Arm hinter sich her und die Treppen nach oben. Der Schlafraum für die ersten Jahre, lag gleich am Anfang des Korridors. Wahrscheinlich, damit ihn die Präfekten besser kontrollieren konnten.

"Da bist du ja." begrüßte ihn Neville. "Deine Kiste wurde bereits geliefert. Wir haben sogar damit gewartet uns die Betten auszusuchen." erklärte er.

"Danke Jungs. Wirklich nett von euch." freute sich Harry. Er bekam das Bett am Fenster und war damit sehr zufrieden. Kurze Zeit später steckten die Jungen in ihren Schlafanzügen und unterhielten sich freimütig.

"Wie hat denn der Schulvorsteher reagiert?" wollte Sean wissen.

"Ja, Mann. Das interessiert mich auch." nickte Dean heftig.

"Der war baff. Morgen werde ich weiteres erfahren." erwiderte Harry. 

"Merlin, stell dir vor du musst bei den Schlangen schlafen? Brrr, ich könnte das nicht." schauderte Ron. 

"Ich verstehe nicht warum ihr so gegen die Slytherins seit?" wunderte sich Dean.

"Weil sie alle dunkle Zauberer sind. Deshalb. Von denen kommt nichts Gutes." behauptete Ron sofort.

"Das kann man so auch nicht sagen. Verräter und Verbrecher gibt es überall. Nicht alle Slytherins sind schlecht, genauso wie nicht alle Gryffindors gut sind." widersprach Harry ruhig.

"Wie kannst du das nur sagen? Du-weißt-schon-wer war ein Slytherin. Genau wie seine Todesser." hielt Ron hitzig dagegen.

"Es ist zwar richtig, dass Voldemort ein Slytherin ist." bis auf Dean schauderten die anderen Jungs als Harry den Namen des dunklen Lords ohne Furcht aussprach. "Aber du solltest nicht vergessen, dass es vor allem ein Gryffindor war, der meine Eltern verriet." machte er ungerührt weiter.

"Pettigrew." flüsterte Neville in die plötzliche Stille.

"Shit. Den habe ich total vergessen." wurde Ron blass.

"Du sagtest: ist ein Slytherin und nicht war?" fiel es Sean auf. 

"Hat er? Komm schon Harry. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot!" wurde Ron unsicher als er dem Blick des Jungen-der-lebt begegnete.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort tot ist. Er war schon zu sehr dem absolut Bösem verhaftet als dass er einfach so sterben kann." sagte Harry und seine Worte kühlten die anderen Jungs bis aufs Mark ab.

"D... D... Du meinst das ernst?" quiekste Ron mit angsterfüllten Augen und seine Sommersprossen stachen auf seiner blassen Haut hervor.

"Todernst." 

"Scheiße! Jetzt werde ich heute Nacht nicht schlafen können." schauderte Sean.

"Sorry Jungs. Ihr habt gefragt und ich geantwortet." fühlte Harry Bedauern.

"Manchmal sollte man seiner Neugierde nicht nachgeben. Ist besser für die Gemütsruhe." meinte Neville weise.

Das war der Schlusspunkt für den Tag. Die Jungs machten sich fertig für die Nacht und kurz darauf lagen sie in ihren Betten. Harry lag noch lange wach und lauschte den Atemzügen der anderen. Trotz Seans Behauptung schlief er wie ein Baumstamm und auch Rons leises Schnarchen war bald zu hören. Harry fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Es hatte seiner Seele so gut getan mit seinen Freunden zu reden und zu scherzen und doch war da ein Schmerz, ein Wissen, um das was geschehen würde, wenn er versagte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schloss Harry die Augen und klärte seinen Geist, bevor er in den Schlaf fiel.

----------------------------

Der nächste Morgen kam und Harry hatte entgegen seinen Erwartungen ohne Albträume geschlafen. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde. Nach einer langen, erfrischenden Dusche zog er sich seine Schuluniform und seine Robe an. Ron, der das Bett daneben hatte, sah kurz auf und sein Blick blieb auf Harrys Wappen hängen.

"Du hast alle vier Hauswappen darauf. Ist dir das schon aufgefallen?" merkte er an. 

"Jetzt, wo du es sagst. Hmm, eigentlich einleuchtend, wenn ich keinem bestimmten Haus zugehöre." brummelte Harry und besah sich das Wappen. Es war nicht größer als das übliche Hauswappen. Vier Felder mit je dem Wappen von Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor. Harry gefiel es.

"Ich frage mich welches Haus Punkte verliert, wenn du eine Strafe aufgebrummt bekommst?" grinste Dean.

"Oh Shit. Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht." ächzte Harry und musste dann innerlich grinsen. Er hoffte, dass es Snape war, der dies herausfand.

"So lange es nicht unser Haus ist." klopfte ihm Ron auf den Rücken. "Komm, gehen wir frühstücken. Ich habe mächtigen Kohldampf." 

Harry schnaubte nur. Das war ja nichts Neues.

---------------------------

Das Geflüster und Getuschel ging Harry langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven. Die ganze Zeit beim Frühstück ging es nun schon so. Unterbrochen wurde das Ganze nur von Professor McGonegall, die die Stundenpläne austeilte. Harry warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick darauf und brummte zustimmend. Alles wie gehabt. Der einzige Höhepunkt waren doppelte Zaubertränke am Freitag.

"Mr. Potter? Wenn sie bitte so freundlich wären und den Schulvorsteher nach dem Unterricht aufsuchen würden?" die Bitte McGonegalls war ein höflich formulierter Befehl. 

"Natürlich, Professor." nickte Harry artig. 

Dann ging es los mit dem Unterricht. Als erstes hatten sie Zauberkunst bei Flitwick. Der kleine Professor überprüfte die Anwesenheitsliste und fiel von seinem Bücherstapel als er Harrys Namen verlas. Dafür stand sein Können in Zauberkunst im gegensätzlichen Verhältnis zu seiner Körpergröße. Professor Filius Flitwick war ein unbestrittener Meister seiner Kunst und von Harry sehr geschätzt und verehrt. Dazu trug auch sein wirklich freundliches und liebenswürdiges Naturell bei. Da könnte sich Snape gleich mehrere dicke Scheiben von abschneiden, dachte Harry.

Professor McGonegalls Unterricht war wesentlich straffer. Sie duldete keinen Unsinn in ihrer Klasse und alle kapierten das schon in der ersten Minute. Sie hatte das Talent eine ganze Gruppe 11jähriger nur mit einem Blick verstummen zu lassen.

Professor Sprout war zwar auch streng, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise. Mütterlicher, Molly Weasley ähnlich. Das hatte vor allem auf Ron eine unglaubliche Wirkung und er verriet Harry, dass er wirklich froh sei in Gryffindor anstatt in Hufflepuff zu sein.

"Ich könnte es nicht ertragen eine zweite Mom zu haben." war seine trockene Bemerkung. Harry fand sie wirklich komisch.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war ein ausgesprochener Witz. Quirrell stotterte noch mehr als sich Harry erinnerte und brachte keinen anständigen Satz heraus. Das schwierigste war, die ganze Zeit seine geistigen Schilder oben zu haben. Das brachte ihm einen ziemlichen Kopfschmerz ein. 

----------------------------

Am Ende des Unterrichts, suchte Harry das Büro des Schulvorstehers auf. Er bummelte ein wenig herum, da er nicht zu erkennen geben wollte, dass er sich auskannte. Als er vor dem Wasserspeier stand, fiel ihm allerdings ein, dass er das Kennwort nicht wusste.

"Shit. Hmm, probieren wir es." murmelte er. "Lemondrops? Berties Bohnen? Auch nicht, na gut. Vielleicht Marsriegel? Shit." ratterte er die Namen der Süßigkeiten die er kannte herunter. Doch keiner schien richtig zu sein.

'Könntest du mir bitte helfen?' fragte er Hogwarts.

Er lauschte in sich hinein und wusste dann was er zu machen hatte. Warum war er darauf nicht schon früher gekommen?

Öffnen zischte er in Parsel dem Wasserspeier zu. Die hässliche Statue öffnete die Augen, die kurz aufglühten und gab dann knirschend den Weg frei.

'Danke.' schickte er in den Äther und bekam als Antwort ein warmes Gefühl zurück geschickt.

Am Ende der Treppe befand sich die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro. Ein Türklopfer in der Form eines Greifs war das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass dies einmal Räumlichkeiten der Gründer gewesen waren.

"Komm nur herein." hörte er Dumbledores Stimme als er die Hand erhob.

"Wie zum Geier macht er das?" murmelte Harry. Dieses kleine Geheimnis hatte er nie ergründen können. Kopfschüttelnd trat er in das Büro.

"Ah, da bist du ja, mein Junge. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dir das Kennwort nicht gab. Mein Versäumnis." begrüßte ihn der Schulvorsteher freundlich.

"Kein Problem, Sir!" winkte Harry ab. Fawkes gab ein begrüßendes Trällern von sich und Harry winkte ihm lächelnd zu. Albus hob die Augenbrauen aber ging nicht darauf ein.

"Bitte setz dich. Kirschbonbon?" Albus' blaue Augen funkelten als er die Reaktion des Jungen sah.

"Kirsch? Gerne!" grinste Harry und nahm sich einen. Seine Sinne konnten nichts Verdächtiges an der Nascherei bemerken.

"Wie du siehst, habe ich mich an deine Worte erinnert." sagte Dumbledore leise und seufzte. "Das gilt in zweierlei Hinsicht. Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir gestehe, dass ich dich damals nur sicher sehen wollte?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Harry blinzelte überrascht. Dass Albus so direkt auf sein Ziel zuging, war eher ungewöhnlich. Aber es war eine angenehme Überraschung. 

"Ich weiß, dass ihre Motive nicht böse waren, Schulvorsteher. Wenn sie mich allerdings vor vier Jahren um diese Frage gebeten hätten, wäre meine Reaktion etwas anders ausgefallen. Doch nun, nach ein wenig Abstand, sehe ich die Sache etwas gelassener. Ich habe ihnen bereits bei der Hochzeit gesagt, dass ich ihnen verzeihe. Wir haben beide dasselbe Ziel: Voldemort alias Tom Riddle ein für allemal zu besiegen. Sie und ich wissen, dass er nicht tot ist, sondern nur darauf wartet zurückzukehren." erwiderte Harry.

"Das ist wahr. Aber genau diesen Druck wollte ich dir ersparen." sagte Albus traurig. Er überlegte eine Sekunde und entschloss sich für ein direktes Vorgehen. "Woher weißt du, dass Voldemort noch lebt?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Deswegen." tippte sich Harry an die Narbe. "Ich kann ihn ab und zu spüren. Merkwürdigerweise ist dieses Gefühl hier in Hogwarts stärker als sonst wo." gab Harry preis.

"Tatsächlich?" setzte sich Albus aufrechter hin und wirkte ziemlich alarmiert.

'Du altes Wasserhuhn. Ich weiß genau warum du so besorgt bist.' seufzte Harry innerlich. "Ja, tatsächlich." sagte er ruhig.

Albus seufzte und sein Blick wurde nachdenklich. War der Stein der Weisen hier nicht sicher genug? Der alte Zauberer wusste nur zu gut, dass Tom alles daran setzen würde, den Stein in seine Finger zu bekommen. Es war Albus' Idee gewesen, den Stein hier in Hogwarts zu verbergen und der versuchte Einbruch bei Gringotts schien ihm Recht zu geben. Doch das galt nur solange, wie keiner der Lehrer dem feindlichen Lager angehörte. 

"Professor?" riss ihn Harry aus seinen Überlegungen.

"Oh, entschuldige bitte, mein Junge. Hmm, leider trifft deine Aussage, dass Tom noch am Leben ist, nur zu sehr ins Schwarze. Und ja, ich befürchte, dass deine Narbe eine Verbindung zu ihm darstellt. Eine Frage Harry, hast du je von Okklumentik gehört?" fragte er den Jungen.

"Habe ich, Sir. Und ich beherrsche diese Kunst." gab Harry zu.

"Oh, das ist... überraschend. Gibst du mir die Erlaubnis, deine Schilde zu prüfen? Ich verspreche auch vorsichtig zu sein." fragte der alte Mann behutsam.

"Einverstanden, Professor. Nur zu." nickte Harry nach kurzem Überlegen auffordernd.

"Sehr gut. Achtung." funkelten Albus' Augen stärker. Er stellte Blickkontakt her und sofort konnte Harry seine sanfte Berührung an dem äußeren Rand seiner Schilde feststellen. Er ging wirklich sanft vor und wenn sich Harry nicht darauf vorbereitet hätte, würde es ihm wohl entgangen sein. Dumbledore war ein vollendeter Meisterlegimens mit gut einem Jahrhundert Erfahrung und es zeigte sich jetzt. Dagegen ging Snape wie ein Bulldozer vor.

"Versuchen sie es stärker, Sir." hielt Harry Blickkontakt. Sofort konnte er einen massiven Stoß gegen seine Schilde fühlen. Dann noch einen stärkeren. "Uuiih, der war heftig." keuchte Harry.

"Entschuldige bitte. Sehr gut, wirklich gut. Deine Verteidigung steht fest und sicher. Ich könnte nur mit Brachialgewalt durchbrechen und selbst dann ist nicht gesagt, dass ich Wissenswertes erfahren werde. Ich gebe zu, ich bin überrascht bei einem 11jährigen solch perfekt gestalteten Schirme festzustellen." lobte Albus.

"Danke Sir." rieb sich Harry die Schläfen.

"Oje." murmelte Albus besorgt und ging zu einem Schrank und holte eine kleine Flasche. "Hier, bitte. Ein Schmerztrank." bot er sie dem Jungen an. Harry nahm sie und roch erst daran bevor sie leerte. Sofort fühlte er eine Erleichterung und der Schmerz verschwand innerhalb von Sekunden.

"Genau das was mein Arzt mir verschrieben hat." seufzte er zufrieden.

"Ich hätte den letzten Vorstoß nicht so heftig führen sollen." entschuldigte sich der alte Mann.

"Machen sie sich bitte keinen Vorwurf, Sir. Ich war es, der sie dazu aufgefordert habe und außerdem war dies ein schöner Test um festzustellen wie gut meine Schilde wirklich sind. Sirius ist bestenfalls ein mittelmäßiger Legilemens." beruhigte ihn Harry. 

"Ah, danke für deine Nachsicht, mein Junge!" funkelten Dumbledores Augen an voller Kraft. "Kommen wir nun zu dem eigentlichen Grund deines Besuches. Ich muss zugeben, dass die Entscheidung des Hutes uns alle überrascht hat. Mich nicht ausgeschlossen. Nun ist zu verstehen was wir genau unternehmen werden. Hmm, wir, das heißt die vier Hauslehrer und ich, hatten gestern Abend noch eine Versammlung. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen was unser Hauptthema war?" lächelte Albus.

"Das ist sicher nicht schwer." rollte Harry die Augen.

"Wohl nicht. Wir sind uns soweit einig geworden, der Entscheidung des Hutes nicht entgegen zu stehen." verkündete Albus.

"Sehr weise, Albus. Ich möchte darum gebeten haben." kam es trocken von dem Schrank, auf dem der Sortierungshut das ganze Jahr über thronte.

"Natürlich." runzelte Albus die Stirn. "Könntest du bitte präzisieren, warum du diese Wahl getroffen hast?" fragte er dann neugierig.

"Weil der Junge, übrigens Hallo Harry, ein perfekt ausgewogenes Verhältnis zwischen allen vier Häusern darstellt. Er hätte in jedem geglänzt." verriet der Hut etwas von oben herab. 

"Äh, Hi." grüßte Harry verlegen zurück.

"Ich kann mir doch vorstellen, dass diese Ausgewogenheit öfters zutrifft, oder?" ließ Albus nicht locker.

"In der Tat. Doch dann fällt die Entscheidung, aufgrund charakterlicher Mängel oder Vorzüge, doch in die eine oder andere Richtung. Jedoch nicht dieses Mal. Nimm meine Entscheidung wie sie ist, Albus. Ich weiß genau was ich tue, hmmrpfh." kanzelte ihn der Hut ab.

"Er hat Recht Albus. Der ehrwürdige Hut repräsentiert die Gründer. Du solltest nicht daran zweifeln." gab eines der Bildnisse einen Kommentar ab. Sofort fielen die anderen ein und Harry hatte das dumpfe Gefühl in einer Bahnhofshalle zu sein.

"Ruhe bitte." hob Albus die Stimme. Sofort verstummte das Gerede und machte einem beleidigten Schweigen Platz.

"Ist das immer so?" fragte Harry mit großen Augen.

"Nein. Manchmal ist es schlimmer!" zwinkerte ihm Albus zu und der Hut kicherte.

"Sie werden auch eines Tages hier hängen!" erinnerte ihn Harry und Albus schauderte. Diesmal kicherten der Hut und der Junge.

"Kommen wir auf unser Problem zurück. Im Grunde spricht ja nichts dagegen, dass du dich den vier Häusern anschließt." machte Albus weiter. "Die Schwierigkeit ist jedoch die Hauspunkte zu verteilen. Professor Flitwick machte den Vorschlag, dass du jede Woche ein anderes Haus aufsuchst. In dieser Zeit wirst du auch Punkte für das jeweilige Haus gewinnen oder verlieren. Akzeptabel?" fragte der Schulleiter nicht nur Harry. 

"Das klingt eigentlich fair, Sir. Also bin ich in dieser Woche ein Gryffindor?" lächelte der Junge.

"Natürlich. Das einzige, was diesen herrlichen Plan trübt, ist die Tatsache, dass es auf die Quidditschspiele nicht übertragbar ist. Da du jedoch dieses Jahr noch nicht spielst, verschieben wir die Entscheidung." erläuterte Albus freundlich.

"Ja, Sir. Eine Schwierigkeit sehe ich leider doch. Was ist mit Slytherin? Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass dort viele Kinder von Todessern untergebracht sind. Ich verspüre wenig Lust, jede Sekunde dort wachsam zu sein. Und das bezieht sich nicht nur auf die Schüler dort." meinte Harry nachdenklich und sofort ließ das Funkeln in Albus' Augen dramatisch nach.

"So sehr ich es bedauere... du hast mit dieser Aussage ein heikles Thema angeschnitten. Wobei ich dir versichern kann, dass Professor Snape, trotz seines Rufes, ein ehrbarer Mann ist." betonte Albus. 

'Ehrbar, mein Arsch. Der schleimige Bastard weiß nicht einmal wie dieses Wort geschrieben wird,' dachte Harry düster.

Er wusste nur zu gut, dass der Schulvorsteher auf diesem Auge völlig blind war. Dumbledore hatte Snape bis zuletzt vertraut und dieses Vertrauen mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Auch wenn Snape in dieser Sache wenig Wahl hatte. Doch wie machte es es ihm nur begreifbar ohne sein Geheimnis zu verraten? Vielleicht bestand eine Möglichkeit, Snape so sehr zu diskreditieren, dass er entlassen wurde? Ein Gedanke, den man durchaus verfolgen sollte, überlegte Harry schnell und ein wenig skrupellos.

"Du musst dir wegen deiner Sicherheit im Slytherinhaus keine Gedanken machen, mein Junge. Du wirst dies nicht wissen, aber die Schüler in diesem Haus haben alle ihr eigenes Zimmer. Ob es an alten Fehden zwischen den Familien liegt, mag dahin gestellt sein, aber ganz von der Hand zu weisen ist diese These sicher nicht." sah ihn Dumbledore hoffungsvoll an.

"Oh, das wusste ich wirklich nicht. Hmm, wenn es so ist, dann werde ich auch im Slytherinhaus nächtigen. Ich weiß ein paar wirklich gute Schutzbanne!" kniff Harry überlegend die Augen zusammen.

"Dessen bin ich mir sicher!" gluckste der Schulvorsteher. "Also gut! Diese Woche Gryffindor, dann Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und dann Slytherin. Ich werde die Hauslehrer über diese Entscheidung informieren. Fühl dich stets frei, mich aufzusuchen wenn dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt." bot ihm Albus an.

"Werde ich. Danke, Sir." erhob sich Harry. Er nickte dem Hut und Fawkes noch einmal zu und ging. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm überlegte er wie er vorgehen wollte. Das Beste wäre, er holte sich Rat bei seiner Familie. Es galt schließlich einen Doppelagenten zu Fall zu bringen. Severus Snape würde Augen machen. 

---------------------------

Dann kam der Freitag. 

Die Gryffindors saßen mit gedämpfter Stimmung am Frühstückstisch.

"Das wird furchtbar." jammerte Ron. Seinem Appetit schien es aber nicht geschadet zu haben, wie es Harry auffiel. Innerlich lächelnd hielt er sich mit Kommentaren zurück und blickte überrascht auf als Hedwig fast in seinem Frühstücksteller landete.

"Nanu?" wunderte er sich und befreite seine Vertraute vorsichtig von dem Brief. Sofort erkannte er Hagrids krakelige Handschrift und er wusste Bescheid.

_Lieber Harry,  
ich weiß, dass du Freitagnachmittag frei hast. Hättest du nicht Lust, mich zu besuchen und eine Tasse Tee zu trinken? Ich weiß, dass du dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an mich erinnern wirst, doch ich habe dich bereits als Baby in meinen Armen gehabt. Wir können gerne über deine Eltern plaudern, wenn du möchtest. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du meine Einladung annimmst. Schick mir durch Hedwig eine Antwort._

Hagrid  


Schnell borgte er sich einen Kiel und schrieb eine Antwort auf die Rückseite und schickte Hedwig damit los.

Anschließend ging er mit einer gewissen Grunderwartung in den Unterricht von Snape. Ron und die anderen hatten jetzt schon Muffensausen. Die ganze Woche hatten sie Horrorgeschichten von den älteren Schülern vernommen und befürchteten das Schlimmste. Gesteigert wurde dies dadurch, dass sie die Klasse mit den Slytherins teilten.

Nachdem sie das Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern gefunden und Platz genommen hatten, ging auf die Sekunde pünktlich die Tür auf und Severus Snape schwebte herein. Seine Robe bauschte sich dramatisch hinter ihm auf und er richtete seine kalten Augen auf die Erstklässler. 

Wie Flitwick begann die Stunde mit der Verlesung der Anwesenheitsliste und bei Harrys Namen hielt er inne.

"Ah, ja!" sagte er zynisch. "Harry Potter, unsere neue... Berühmtheit." seine Lippen verzogen sich verächtlich. 

Harry dachte gar nicht daran sich zu ärgern und blinzelte lächelnd zurück. Snapes Wangen färbten sich etwas und seine Lippen wurden dünner.

"Haben sie etwas im Auge, Potter?" schnarrte er.

"Jetzt, wo sie fragen, Sir. In der Tat. Irgendwas Fettes." zwinkerte Harry stärker.

"Sollte das eine Anspielung sein?" zischte Snape.

"Nein. Wieso, worauf denn?" sah ihn Harry unschuldig an.

"Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, Potter!" war Snapes Stimme kalt.

"Für was, wenn ich bitten dürfte?" fiel die Temperatur in Harrys Stimme ebenso.

"Dürfen sie nicht! Weitere fünf Punkte." lächelte der Professor dünn.

"Sie irren sich, Sir. Nach Schulverordnung 78 Strich 5 ist es durchaus mein Recht den Grund für meine Bestrafung zu erfragen. Sir, sie wollen doch nicht gegen die Schulordnung verstoßen?" sah Harry richtig entsetzt aus.

"Für ihre freche Backe, weitere zehn Punkte!" fing Snape langsam aber sicher zu kochen an.

"Ich muss Protest einlegen, Sir. Sie urteilen offensichtlich unfair, voreingenommen und ohne jeden Zusammenhang." wagte Harry Widerspruch.

"Arrest, Potter und kein weiteres Wort mehr!" flüsterte Snape wütend. Harry hingegen grinste maliziös und das schien dem Fetthaarigen Professor nur noch mehr aufzustacheln.

"Mal sehen ob sie, wenn es um Fragen des Schulstoffes geht, ebenso bewandert sind, Potter. Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?" schoss er auf einmal los. 

"Dies ergibt einen starken Beruhigungstrank, der auch Trank der lebenden Toten genannt wird." erwiderte Harry gelassen. Kleinigkeiten.

Snape blinzelte kurz und kniff die Augen zusammen. Harry zuckte nicht zusammen als er die mentale Sonde des Professors spürte.

"Wo finde ich einen Bezoar?" 

"Im Magen einer Ziege, Sir."

"Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfwurz?" gab Snape noch nicht auf.

"Keiner, Sir. Sie sind ein und dieselbe Pflanze. Auch als Aconitum bekannt." blieb Harry gelassen. 

Snape kochte und versuchte eine adäquate Bemerkung zu finden.

"Sie scheinen zu betrügen." zischte er und alle Gryffindors zuckten zusammen. Selbst einige Slytherins. 

"Das habe ich nicht nötig, Sir. SIE scheinen zu vergessen wer mein Pate ist. Der berühmte Trankmeister Sirius Orion Black. Er hat mich umfassend ausgebildet, wie ich gerne gestehe!" sagte Harry kühl.

Wenn möglich, wurde Snape noch blasser vor Wut. Sirius Black verabscheute er noch mehr wie Potter.

"Black!" knirschten seine Zähne und er ballte die Fäuste.

"Yup! So ist sein Name. Ich sehe, sie kennen ihn doch. Es hätte mich auch gewundert. Jeder kennt den _berühmten_ Sirius Black." lächelte Harry charmant und zwinkerte Snape erneut zu.

"RAUS! VERLASSEN SIE AUGENBLICKLICH MEIN KLASSENZIMMER!" brüllte der Professor urplötzlich los. In seiner Rage, erinnerte er Harry unheimlich an Onkel Vernon. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass die Fledermaus diesen interessanten, purpurnen Farbton annehmen konnte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, packte Harry seine Schultasche und verließ munter pfeifend das Trankslabor. Befehl vollbracht.

------------------------

"Das war freaking ehrfurchtsgebietend!" war Ron beim Mittagessen noch völlig unter dem Eindruck des Unterrichts bei Snape.

"Wie hast du es nur geschafft, Snape so schnell auf die Palme zu bringen?" wollte hingegen Sean wissen.

"Ihr wart doch dabei. Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Ich habe sogar versucht so höflich wie nur möglich zu sein." versuchte Harry den Unschuldsengel zu geben.

"Vermutlich war es genau das." überlegte Neville.

"Höflichkeit reizt ihn?" staunte Ron. 

"Nicht von jedem." grinste jetzt Harry. "Snape und mein Vater waren zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts und sie konnten sich nicht riechen. Besser gesagt, sie hassten sich mit Inbrunst. Und da ich meinem Vater sehr ähnele... ihr könnt euch ja den Rest denken." gab Harry ein Statement ab.

"Verstehe. Und Black?" hakte Sean nach.

"Mein Patenonkel, und ein leuchtend rotes Tuch für Snape." gestand Harry.

"Du wusstest also genau was du machst!" fasste Neville zusammen. 

"Nev, mein Freund. Wie kannst du das nur sagen?" heuchelte Harry und sah den anderen mit großen grünen Augen an. Neville schnaubte nur.

"Percy wird ausrasten, wenn er erfährt, dass du uns im ersten Unterricht gleich 20 Punkte verloren hast." warnte ihn Ron.

Harry sagte nichts darauf. Im Grunde war ihm Percy Weasleys Meinung egal. Er nahm sich aber fest vor, noch heute Nachmittag, Sirius eine Eule zu schicken. Sein Pate würde sich bestimmt freuen.

-------------------------

Harrys Begegnung mit Snape war beim Mittagessen DAS Thema am Gryffindortisch. Vor allem die Zwillinge waren begeistert, während Percy eine sauertöpfische Miene zeigte. Widerstand gegen einen Lehrer war für den Gryffindorpräfekten ein wahres Sakrileg. Harry selbst, hielt sich aus den Gesprächen weitgehends heraus und antwortete recht einsilbig.

"Mr. Potter? Der Schulvorsteher wünscht mit ihnen ein Wort zu wechseln." stand auf einmal McGonegall hinter ihm.

"Natürlich, Professor. Möchte sich Snape entschuldigen?" drehte sich Harry zu ihr um.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Potter. Und nein, ich denke eher nicht." erwiderte sie. Hatten ihre Mundwinkel gerade eben leicht gezuckt? Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher darüber. 

"Oh, das ist wirklich schade. Wann und wo soll ich Professor Dumbledore treffen?" blieb Harry gelassen.

"Gleich jetzt. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen." ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren machte sich McGonegall auf den Weg. Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihr, unter dem Getuschel seiner Kameraden, zu folgen. Sie gingen nicht weit. Nachdem sie die große Halle verlassen hatten, führte sie ihn in ein leer stehendes Klassenzimmer und bat ihn kurz zu warten. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und der Schulleiter betrat den Raum.

"Bitte setz dich Harry." deutete der alte Zauberer auf einen der Stühle. "Wie ich hörte, hattest du heute einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Professor Snape. Gleich in der ersten Stunde." sagte er betrübt.

"Was nicht meine Schuld war. Ich muss sie warnen Sir. Ich werde keine ungerechte Behandlung akzeptieren. Schon gar nicht von jemand der unfähig ist, seine persönlichen Abneigungen im Unterricht zu unterdrücken. Ich empfehle ihnen ernsthaft, einmal unerkannt eine seiner typischen Unterrichtstunden zu verfolgen. Bevorzugt, wenn er Gryffindors in der Klasse hat." stieg Harrys Laune.

"Nun, nun! Es war sicherlich nur ein Versehen. Aber auch deine Haltung trug nicht dazu bei, die Sache zu entspannen." erwiderte Dumbledore unbehaglich. 

"Woher wollen sie das wissen, Sir? Mein Verhalten war höflich und soweit respektvoll. Was man von Snape nicht behaupten kann." knurrte der Junge.

"Professor Snape!" korrigierte Albus automatisch.

"Ich werde ihn nicht mit Professor titulieren solange er sich nicht wie einer verhält. Er ist eine Schande für den Lehrerstand in Hogwarts und sie wissen das nur zu gut. Wie viele Beschwerden haben sie in den letzten 10 Jahren über ihn erhalten Professor?" fragte Harry kühl.

"Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte." wies ihn Dumbledore ab.

"Das sehe ich leider anders. Wenn er mich noch einmal so hasserfüllt behandelt, werde ich offizielle Beschwerde beim Schulvorstand einlegen. Dies ist mein gutes Recht und ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass die Beschwerde diesmal nicht unter den Tisch gekehrt wird." sagte Harry hart.

Albus zuckte zusammen. DAS hatte er nicht erwartet. Harry handelte nicht gerade wie der gewöhnliche 11jährige Schüler, wie sie Albus normalerweise gewöhnt war. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann könnte man fast annehmen, dass zwischen dem Tranksmeister und dem Jungen eine tödliche Feindschaft besteht. Aber das war unmöglich. Die beiden hatten sich vor dieser Woche nie vorher getroffen. Leider hatte der Junge Recht. Es gab seit Jahren Beschwerden von Eltern über Severus und Albus hatte sie alle unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen nahm er eine Brille ab und massierte seine Nasenwurzel. Warum war er heute nicht im Bett geblieben?

"Sir?" riss ihn Harry aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich weiß, dass sie Snape vertrauen. Ich weiß auch warum. Doch sie liegen falsch. Sie sind ein guter Mann, Professor und glauben an das Gute in jedem Menschen. Doch nicht alle sind zu retten. Haben sie je daran gedacht, was ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe zur Initiation in Toms inneren Kreis machen muss? Ahh, ich sehe, sie wissen es. Er oder sie muss töten. Eine ganze Muggelfamilie. Niemand kann das tun, ohne seiner Seele irreparabel zu schaden. Niemand foltert und tötet Kinder und bleibt rein. Severus Snape war und ist ein Mitglied des inneren Kreises  
und das kann nur eines bedeuten...!" wisperte Harry. Seine großen grünen Augen leuchteten mit innerem Feuer und hielten Albus Blick gebannt.

Der alte Zauberer war bis in seinen innersten Kern erschüttert. Wie konnte der Junge über dieses Grauen nur Bescheid wissen? Aber in einem Punkt irrte Harry und Albus musste es ihm klar machen.

"Ja, ich weiß was Tom von seinen Anhängern verlangte. Doch ich weiß auch, dass Severus Snape in diesem Punkt eine Ausnahme ist. Ich will damit nicht behaupten, dass er nie getötet hat. Denn das hat er. Doch keine Unschuldigen fielen unter seiner Hand." sagte Albus leise aber bestimmt.

"Und DAS soll ich glauben?" rief Harry ungläubig.

"Es ist wahr. Severus ist sehr geschickt und einfallsreich. Es gelang ihm, Voldemort von seinen Qualitäten als Tranksmeister zu überzeugen. Tom selbst ist in der Kunst des Tränkebrauens sehr bewandert aber durch seinen... unethischen Lebenswandel bleibt ihm ein Bereich dieser Kunst weitgehends versperrt. Er benötigte einen fähigen Meister der Tränke und so kam ihm der junge Slytherin gerade Recht. Severus konnte den dunklen Lord davon überzeugen ihn diese Initialisierung zu ersparen. Anstatt eine unschuldige Muggelfamilie auszulöschen, exekutierte er einen angeblichen Verräter. Das kleinere Übel, wenn man so möchte." verriet ihm Albus ungern.

"Und das haben sie ihm abgekauft?" hob Harry skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

Nun gut, er wusste von einigen empfindlichen Bereichen in der Trankskunst, die eine gewisse Reinheit des Braumeisters voraussetzten. Einige der höheren Ebenen in den Heilungstränken zum Beispiel. Ja, dieser Bereich war feine Magie und somit Tom für immer versperrt. Doch war dies ein Grund um von der üblichen 'Tradition' abzuweichen? Es war schwer zu sagen aber auf der anderen Seite würde es erklären warum der Schulleiter Severus Snape noch immer vertraute.

"Ich habe es mit Veritaserum überprüft, dessen kannst du dir versichert sein. So gutgläubig bin ich dann doch wieder nicht." gluckste der alte Zauberer. "Aber mich würde interessieren woher du so genau über die Todesser Bescheid weißt? Und bitte komme mir nicht mit Sirius. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, das dies kein Wissen darstellt, das frei zugänglich ist." wurde er sofort wieder ernst.

"Dies ist eine komplizierte Frage, verehrter Schulvorsteher. Vielleicht werde ich sie ihnen eines Tages beantworten." wich Harry aus. Sofort konnte er sehen wie sich die Rädchen in Albus' Kopf zu drehen anfingen.

"Du vertraust mir nicht?" war der alte Zauberer enttäuscht. 

"Noch nicht genug, Sir. Doch wir sind auf einem guten Weg, wie ich ihnen gerne gestehen möchte. Falls ich diesen Schritt wage, dann werde ich allerdings von ihnen den Eid des Zauberers abverlangen müssen. Doch bis dahin... geben sie mir noch bitte etwas Zeit." seufzte Harry. Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bereit dafür, auch wenn er Albus' Rat durchaus benötigte.

Albus sah ihn gut eine Minute stumm an und Harry wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Endlich nickte der alte Zauberer und entspannte sich etwas.

"Ich hoffe ich werde dies Vertrauen von dir erlangen." sagte er ernst und fing dann leise an zu glucksen.

"Was ist Sir?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Dies war das bemerkenswerteste Gespräch das ich je mit einem 11jährigen geführt habe. Es kam mir so vor, als wären unsere Rollen vertauscht gewesen. Nicht jeden Tag rechtfertige ich meine Entscheidungen vor einem Kind." funkelten seine Augen wieder.

"Es war sicher erfrischend." lächelte Harry.

"In der Tat, mein Junge. In der Tat. Hmm, nun gut. Ich werde deine Beschwerde über Professor Snapes Unterrichtsstils zur Kenntnis nehmen. Vielleicht war ich wirklich zu nachsichtig mit Severus." murmelte der alte Mann und strich sich nachdenklich über den langen weißen Bart. 

Nicht vielleicht, wollte Harry einwerfen aber er unterließ es.

"Nun gut. Einen schönen Nachmittag noch und viel Spaß bei Hagrid." entließ ihn der Schulvorsteher.

"Danke Sir." erwiderte Harry höflich und eilte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Der alte Mann hatte wirklich seine Augen überall. Woher zum Teufel wusste er, dass er jetzt bei Hagrid zum Tee eingeladen war? 

--------------------------

Harrys Besuch bei Hogwarts Wildhüter verlief mehr oder weniger wie beim ersten Mal. Am Anfang war Hagrid noch etwas scheu, da die beiden sich ja im Grunde erst heute richtig kennen lernten. Aber bald lachten die beiden zusammen und Hagrid kam es so vor, als wäre er schon lange mit Harry befreundet. Der Junge war so klug wie seine schöne Mutter und so schelmisch wie sein Vater. Es fiel leicht ihn zu mögen. Dazu kam seine offensichtliche Liebe zu den wilden Kreaturen und das war immer ein Weg in Hagrids großes Herz.

Lächelnd ging Harry am späten Nachmittag ins Schloss zurück. Er war froh, dass er seinen ältesten Freund wieder zurück hatte. 

-------------------------

Am Sonntagabend verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Freunden in Gryffindor und zog zu den Hufflepuffs. Er hatte sich bei Professor Sprout gemeldet und diese hatte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln empfangen und höchstpersönlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs geführt.

Es war schwer zu sagen wer nervöser war. Die Hufflepuffs oder Harry. Doch das legte sich schnell. Einer der Jungs, die sich trauten Harry zu nähern, war der 14jährige Cedric Diggory. Für eine Sekunde hatte Harry eine Vision von Cedrics Tod und er musste schnell einen Schauder unterdrücken. Der junge Hufflepuff zeigte schon jetzt die Qualitäten die ihn damals zum Schulsprecher und zum Mädchenschwarm gemacht hatten. Doch alle Ernsthaftigkeit war schnell vergessen als er mitbekam, dass Harry wie er Sucher war.

"Mein alter Herr erzählte mir, dass dein Vater ein begnadeter Quidditschspieler war, der jederzeit für England hätte spielen können. Nur der verdammte Krieg hat dies verhindert." leuchteten Cedrics Augen auf. Die anderen Jungs zuckten zusammen und Cedric wurde blass. "Entschuldige bitte, Harry. Das war sehr unbedacht von mir." stotterte der Teenager verlegen.

"Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich weiß ja, das du es nicht beabsichtig hattest und du hast durchaus Recht. Verdammter Krieg." lächelte Harry traurig.

"Yeah! Das kannst du laut sagen. Zwei Onkel von mir hat es damals auch erwischt. Mein Vater spricht selbst heute noch nicht darüber." meinte einer der anderen Jungen, Thomas Wilbur, bedrückt.

"Bei mir war es mein Großvater." gestand Ernie McMillan.

Augenblicklich war die Stimmung im Keller und stieg nur langsam wieder an. Auch wenn es morbide klang, so war Harry doch berührt. Er war in seinem Schicksal nicht alleine. Viele hatten Angehörige und Familienmitglieder im Krieg verloren. Nie wurde es ihm bewusster als an diesem Abend im Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum. Wieder hatte sich etwas verändert und Harry fühlte sich den anderen Kindern näher. 

-------------------------

Die zweite Woche verlief mehr oder weniger wie die erste. Harry gliederte sich ohne große Probleme bei den Hufflepuffs ein, die es ihm aber auch leicht machten. Es war kein Wunder, dass dieses Haus den Ruf hatte, jeden zu integrieren und Harry musste ehrlich zugeben, dass er diese Erfahrung genoss. Und es gab hier nicht mehr Muggelgeborene wie in den anderen Häusern. Wieder einmal fand er ein Vorurteil unbegründet. 

Als er am Dienstag Post von zu Hause bekam, schwebte Hedwig zuerst irritiert über dem Gryffindortisch bevor sie vor ihm landete. Die schneeweiße Eule bedachte ihren Menschen mit einem langen Blick, bevor sie ihr Bein ausstreckte damit er den Brief entfernen konnte.

"Sorry, mein Mädchen. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen. Jede Woche ein anderer Tisch." schmunzelte Harry und reichte ihr ein paar Streifen Frühstücksspeck. Die schöne Eule gab einen Laut von sich der fast wie ein Schnauben klang aber akzeptierte gnädig den Speck. Dann flatterte sie auf Harrys Schulter und sah sich stolz um.

"Wow. Das ist eine wirklich kluge und schöne Eule." bewunderte Susan Bones Harrys Vertraute.

"Yup! Und sie weiß es." kicherte Harry.

Hedwig schuhute und knabberte zärtlich an Harrys Ohrläppchen.

"Ja, ich liebe dich auch, meine Schöne!" murmelte Harry und öffnete Sirius' Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

wie geht es dir Kleiner? Danke für deinen Brief und ich hoffe sehr, dass du keinen Unfug anstellst. Hier bei uns vermissen wir dich bereits und Serena und Remus senden dir ihre Grüße und Zuneigung. 

Bis bald,

dein Sirius. 

Harry blinzelte. Der Brief klang so gar nicht nach seinem Paten und er wurde sofort misstrauisch. Schnell sah er sich um und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Pergament.

"Ich schwöre ernst, ich bin ein Tunichtgut." flüsterte er.

Sofort verschwanden die paar Zeilen und der eigentliche Brief kam zum Vorschein.

_Lieber Welpe,_

wir haben ja so gelacht. Deine Behandlung von Sniffelus war einfach brillant. Genau das, was die alte Fledermaus verdient. Merlin, wie gerne hätte ich sein Gesicht gesehen als du mich als den 'berühmten Tranksmeister Sirius Black' tituliertest. DAS musst du mir unbedingt in einem Denkarium zeigen. Doch sei vorsichtig! In die Ecke getriebene Schlangen werden zuschlagen. Um kein Risiko einzugehen, habe ich bereits meine Fühler nach dem Schulvorstand ausgestreckt. Du weißt ja, dass ich einen Sitz inne halte und ich gedenke dies auch auszunutzen. Remus und ich waren jedoch sehr überrascht über Albus' Reaktion. Die alte Ziege hat sich anscheinend wirklich gebessert!

Hier bei uns vermissen wir dich bereits. Vor allem Serena bläst Trübsinn und hält uns alle mit ihren Morgenstimmungen auf Trab. Meine Schwiegermutter hat bereits jetzt schon ihren Aufenthalt für die letzten zwei Schwangerschaftsmonate angedroht... äh angekündigt.

Hallo Schatz. Hör nicht auf den alten Hund. Er freut sich darüber, will es aber nicht zugeben. Küsse, Serena.

Du siehst, Welpe, selbst private Briefe sind dieser Frau nicht heilig. Aua. 

Ich mach mal jetzt lieber Schluss solange ich noch kann. Grüße von Moony, Serena, den Zwillingen und Tenny. 

Liebe,

Padfoot.

Harry kicherte und fühlte einen Schwall Heimweh als er den Brief noch einmal las. Er hatte es richtig vor Augen wie Siri den Brief schrieb und Serena daneben saß und ihre Kommentare abgab. Er gönnte sich einen Augenblick davon zu träumen, bevor er sich wie die anderen Schüler aufrappelte und in den Unterricht ging.

Die Woche verging ohne echte Höhepunkte, sah man von den dunklen Blicken die ihm Snape zuwarf, einmal ab. Harry ignorierte ihn einfach und verschob eine weitere Begegnung auf den nächsten Zaubertrankunterricht. Lieber kümmerte er sich um seine Freunde und dazu gehörte nun auch Draco. Nach dem Mittagessen setzte sich Harry einfach mit an den Tisch der Ravenclaws.

"Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du dich hier blicken lässt?" begrüßte ihn Draco ruhig.

"Jetzt." grinste Harry. "Und wie gefällt dir das Leben bei den Raben?" wollte er von Draco wissen.

"Sie sind nicht übel. Vor allem sind sie nicht so feindselig wie einige meiner alten Freunde." seufzte Draco und warf einen unauffälligen Blick in Richtung des Slytherintisches.

"Sind sie denn alle gegen dich?" fragte Harry leise.

"Nicht alle. Aber diejenigen die noch zu mir halten, müssen vorsichtig sein. Aber das ist für die meisten ja nichts Neues. Politik!" zuckte der Blonde mit den Schultern.

"Schlimm genug, dass sich bereits 11jährige damit befassen müssen." brummelte Harry.

"Es gehört einfach dazu, Harry. Aber lassen wir mal das Thema fallen und reden über dich. Wie ist es so, auf alle Häuser zugreifen zu können?" fragte Draco neugierig.

"Eigentlich finde ich es ziemlich cool. Aber ich muss ja nicht der einzige sein. Jeder kann mit den anderen Gruppen interagieren. Warum nur ich?" entgegnete Harry.

"Weil sich jahrhunderte alte Traditionen nicht so einfach aushebeln lassen." meinte Neville und ließ sich neben Harry nieder.

"Du hast gerade das Gegenteil bewiesen." schmunzelte Draco.

"Yeah! Ein Ravenclaw, ein Gryffindor und ein... äh...!" wollte Harry aufzählen.

"Sag ruhig Hufflepuff. Zumindest diese Woche bist du einer." ergänzte Neville lächelnd. 

"Harry Potter ein Hufflepuff! Wer hätte das je gedacht?" lästerte Draco gutmütig.

"Ich nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin." gab Harry zu.

"Eigentlich habe ICH erwartet in Hufflepuff zu landen." gestand Neville. 

"Vertrau mir Nev. Du bist ein echter Gryffindor. Der Hut macht keine Fehler." versicherte ihm Harry erneut.

Auch Draco schlug in dieselbe Kerbe und Neville wirkte erleichtert. Er war lange nicht so selbstsicher wie er sich gab und sog die aufmunternden Worte seiner Freunde wie ein Schwamm auf.

Die Woche näherte sich ihrem Ende und Harry versuchte jedes Mal, wenn er am Ravenclawtisch saß, auch Hermine mit in das Gespräch zu ziehen. Doch es war nicht so einfach wie er es sich vorstellte. War Hermine das erste Mal auch so abweisend, herrisch und besserwisserisch gewesen? Harry kam es so vor, als würde sie es ihm persönlich übel nehmen, dass er mehr wusste wie sie. Mit dieser Haltung stieß sie sogar die meisten ihrer Mitschüler von Ravenclaw vor dem Kopf. Dieses Haus war ja bekannt für ihre fleißigen und intelligenten Schüler aber sie lernten zusammen und waren nicht so Konkurrenz bewusst wie Hermine. Harry befürchtete, dass Hermine auch in dieser Zeitlinie keine Freunde finden würde, wenn nicht bald etwas passierte. 

-----------------------

Der Freitag und somit die nächste Stunde bei Snape war endlich eingetroffen. Doch wenn die anderen einen weiteren Showdown zwischen Potter und Snape erwartet hatten, so wurden sie enttäuscht. Im Gegensatz zu letzter Woche ignorierte Severus Snape den jungen Potter und Harry tat nichts um einen Kontakt zwischen ihnen zu fördern.

Zumindest wirkte es äußerlich so.

Tatsächlich tobte auf der geistigen Ebene ein heftiger, erbarmungsloser Kampf. Snape hämmerte mit aller Kraft an Harrys geistige Schilde, bis es zuviel des Gutem wurde und der Junge konterte. Ein starker Impuls ließ Snape leicht in die Knie gehen und er stöhnte kurz auf, bevor er sich mit blassem Gesicht abwandte. Aber auch Harry hatte dieser Kampf des Willens erschöpft und er massierte seine Schläfen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Susan Bones besorgt. "Du siehst unglaublich blass aus. Ist dir schlecht?"

"Kopfschmerzen. Übelkeit." brachte Harry hervor. Er war erleichtert als der Unterricht bei Snape endete und holte tief Luft als er das Trankslabor verließ. Noch einmal würde er solch eine Attacke nicht über sich ergehen lassen.

TBC...

A/N: Ja, ja, der Snape. Wirklich rüde, der Typ. Aber es wird so nicht bleiben, kann ich euch jetzt schon verraten. Oder bleibt es doch? Hmm... ich sollte nicht zuviel verraten, oder? Im nächsten Kapitel hat Harry die erste Flugstunde bei Madame Hooch. Wird er wieder Sucher? Professor Flitwick macht Harry ein Angebot (das er nicht ablehnen kann, hehe, Ach, ich liebe die Patentrilogie) und er hat seinen ersten Turn in Slytherin. Bis, dann. Wieder auf dem selben Kanal. Marius.


	15. Kapitel 14

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Hier bin ich wieder. Und zwar echt baff. Die Resonanz für das letzte Kapitel, war die bisher stärkste. Danke Leute. Danke. Und das alles gerade zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo ich ein wenig in den Seilen hänge. Sprichwörtlich, natürlich. Ein kleiner Durchhänger bei meiner Geschichte. Seufz. Nur weil mir Ideen für eine andere nicht aus den Kopf gehen wollen. Aarrgghh. Das nervt echt tierisch.

Was macht der liebe Marius in diesem Fall? Yup, er beginnt eine neue Geschichte. Obwohl er sich vornahm, es nicht zu tun. Buh, Wortbrecher. Schande über mein Haupt. Sorry, aber ich musste diese Idee einfach aus meinem System bekommen. Keine Sorge auch wegen dieser Story. Sie ist immer noch mein Flaggschiff und ich habe nicht vor es zu verlassen. Eine solche Phase hatte ich dieses Jahr schon einmal und habe sie ohne größere Probleme überwunden. Sechs Wochen lang habe ich _Do it Right_ nicht angesehen, bevor ich pflichtbewusst wieder an die Arbeit ging. Und hier sind es gerade mal 10 Tage. (Und habe schon ein schlechtes Gewissen) So, genug gejammert.

In diesem Kapitel hat Harry Flugunterricht, erhält ein Angebot, zieht zu den Schlangen und erstaunt Severus Snape. Viel Spaß beim lesen, euer

Marius

ooOOoo

Kapitel 14

Harry brauchte den Rest des Tages um sich zu erholen. Snape war ein äußerst mächtiger Legilemens und er hatte es heute bewiesen. Doch Harrys Schilde hatten sich als ebenso mächtig erwiesen, auch wenn es eine sehr schmerzhafte Erfahrung gewesen war.

Als der Samstag anbrach, war der Schmerz von gestern vergessen. Heute fand der erste Flugunterricht bei Madame Hooch statt und Harry konnte es kaum erwarten. Gleich nach dem Frühstück versammelten sich die Erstklässler auf dem Flugfeld und die Fluglehrerin teilte die Schulbesen aus. Harrys Exemplar war ein uralter Sauberwisch 4 dessen Reisigbündel eher wie das räudige Hinterteil eines Straßenköters wirkte. Der Stil war abgeschrammt und leicht verbogen. Auf dem ersten Blick war zu bezweifeln, ob dieses einstmals stolze Beispiel für die Besenbinderkunst sich noch einmal in den Himmel erheben würde.

"Merlin. Die Dinger sind nicht einmal mehr für das Bodenfegen geeignet!" ächzte Draco nach einem ungläubigen Blick auf seinen Besen.

"Ich glaube, auf meinem ist schon mein Dad geflogen." murmelte Ron zweifelnd.

"Nur keine Panik, Kinder. Die Besen sind geprüft und genügen dem heutigen Flugunterricht. Schließlich werdet ihr nur wenige Fuß hoch schweben." würgte Madame Hooch die Beschwerden ab. Mit dem wilden Haar und den gelben Augen wirkte sie wie ein Falke und genauso scharf kamen ihre Befehle.

"Ruft jetzt eure Besen! Wenn ihr es richtig macht, dann solltet ihr sie schon in euren Händen halten." gab sie ungeduldig das Zeichen.

"Auf!" befahl Harry locker und der alte Sauberwisch flog ihm förmlich in die Hand. Draco hatte ebenfalls keine Probleme damit und auch Ron und sogar Nevilles Besen kamen auf dem ersten Ruf. Nur Hermines Besen blieb regungslos am Boden liegen und sie wiederholte mehrmals den Befehl. 

Hermine wirkte sehr unsicher. Sie hatte seit gestern versucht sich alles über das Fliegen aus den vorhandenen Büchern anzueignen aber dies war etwas, das sich nicht aus Büchern lernen ließ. Dazu kam, dass sie etwas an Höhenangst litt. Harry erinnerte sich daran und versuchte ihre Angst zu lindern. 

"Sprich es ruhig und ohne Angst aus, Hermine. Der Besen muss wissen das du der Boss bist." riet er ihr leise. Hermine wollte ihm erst einen abfälligen Blick zuwerfen, doch unterließ es dann und dachte über seine Worte nach. Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu sammeln und konzentrierte sich.

"Auf!" sagte sie entschieden und riss die Augen auf als ihr der Besen folgsam in die Hand flog. Zum ersten Mal sah Harry ein Lächeln bei ihr und er erwiderte es. "Danke!" flüsterte sie scheu.

"Gerne geschehen. Denke an das Fliegen wie an das Schwimmen. Denke nicht an die Tiefe unter dir, sondern konzentriere dich erst einmal auf eine Ebene und erst wenn du etwas sicherer bist, auf die dritte Dimension. Dir kann nur etwas passieren, wenn du unsicher bist und es zeigst." gab er ihr einen weiteren Rat. Sie nickte unsicher und sah sich vorsichtig um. Keiner hatte es bemerkt, denn die meisten hatten mit sich selbst zu tun. Es gab unter den Neulingen doch etliche Muggelgeborene die noch nie auf einem Besen geflogen waren und Madame Hooch hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. 

"Jetzt schwingt ein Bein über euren Besen und bleibt in dieser Position. Wehe dem, der sich nicht an meine Anweisungen hält!" drohte Hooch. "Ja, gut so." nickte sie zufrieden und schritt die Reihe ab und korrigierte hier und dort einige Haltefehler.

Nott und seine Schatten waren ebenfalls anwesend und sparten nicht mit abfälligen Kommentaren. Das legte sich aber sofort als die Fluglehrerin ihn darauf hinwies, dass er einen falschen Griff benutzte.

"So werden sie spätestens bei der ersten Drehung vom Besen fliegen, Mr. Nott. Sind sie noch nie vorher geflogen?" wollte sie wissen. Nott errötete vor Verlegenheit und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. 

Ron grinste schadenfroh. Nott entging es nicht und sein Blick wurde wütend.

Oho, das hatte nichts gutes zu bedeuten, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Den Blick kannte er zur Genüge. 

"Auf mein Kommando!" pfiff Hooch ihre Pfeife. Ihre gelben Falkenaugen musterten scharf ihre Schützlinge und sie gab einen weiteren Pfiff. "Auf. Nicht höher als fünf Fuß. Verstanden?" bellte sie.

Sofort brach Chaos aus. Die Gruppe hob mehr oder weniger ungeordnet vom Boden ab und viele der Neulinge schwitzten vor Angst. Hermine hielt sich krampfhaft an ihrem Besen fest und schoss nach oben. Gut 15 Meter über dem Grund erwarb sie etwas Kontrolle und Harry zögerte nicht und flog an ihre Seite. Der alte Sauberwisch gehorchte ohne Probleme seinen Befehlen, was aber auch an Harrys Magie lag die er dem alten Besen zuführte.

"Ruhig Hermine. Dir kann nichts passieren. Ich bin bei dir." hielt er seine Stimme sanft.

"Das sagst du so einfach!" schluckte das Mädchen und schwankte gefährlich hin und her. Ihr buschiges Haar wehte um ihr Haupt und ihre braunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

"Das sieht doch schon ganz gut aus. Entspanne dich und versuche es zu genießen." machte Harry ungerührt weiter. 

"Genießen? Genießen! Bist du VÖLLIG Wahnsinnig? Wenn wir fliegen sollten, dann hätte Gott uns Flügel gegeben!" schrillte Hermine.

"Du bist eine Hexe und dafür hat Gott uns Besen anstatt Flügel gegeben. Es ist nichts Unnatürliches." grinste Harry. Was ihm nur einen weiteren wütenden Blick einbrachte. Doch ihr Zorn half Hermine ihre Angst zu vergessen.

"Alles in Ordnung, Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger?" rief Madame Hooch.

"Ja, Ma'am. Alles im Griff." rief Harry zurück.

"Sehr schön. Bitte führen sie Ms. Granger auf die angegebene Flughöhe zurück. Sie sind beide viel zu hoch." verlangte Hooch augenblicklich. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde aber schon von einem weiteren Schüler gefordert der in Schwierigkeiten steckte und sie ließ die beiden aus den Augen. Dies nutzte Nott, der seinen Besen scharf beschleunigte und auf die beiden zuschoss. Harry sah ihn im letzten Moment und wich aus. Hermine, die völlig unerfahren war, hatte weniger Glück. Nott touchierte sie knapp und ihre mühselig erworbene Kontrolle war dahin.

"Verdammt!" fluchte Harry als Hermine ins Trudeln geriet und dann über ihre linke Seite abkippte. Ohne nachzudenken beugte er sich über seinen Besen und beschleunigte rasant. Seine Sucherreflexe erledigten den Rest und er packte entschlossen Hermines Robe. Ein mächtiger Ruck schien seinen Arm aus seinem Schultergelenk zu reißen als er ihren Fall aufhielt und er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Doch sein Stöhnen ging in dem angsterfüllten Schrei von Hermine unter. Das Mädchen hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und erwartete den Aufprall der jedoch nie kommen würde. Sie baumelte einen halben Meter über dem Rasen und Harry setzte sie sanft ab.

"Scheiße, tut das weh." ächzte Harry und landete.

"Meine Güte! Seid ihr in Ordnung? Wie konnte das passieren?" kam Hooch auf sie zugeschossen. Sie tastete schnell Hermine nach Verletzungen ab, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandte der sich die Schulter hielt. "Es scheint, sie haben sich die Schulter ausgerenkt, Mr. Potter." verzog sie mitfühlend das Gesicht. "Melden sie sich bei Madame Pomfrey in der Krankenstation. Schaffen sie es oder soll sie jemand begleiten?" wurde sie schnell wieder sachlich.

"Ich schaffe es alleine!" quetschte Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Es schmerzte wie die Hölle aber er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Typisch Junge halt.

"Es war Nott, Madame Hooch. Er hat die beiden mit einem riskanten Manöver angeflogen." konnte sich Ron nicht mehr zurück halten.

"Mein Besen war außer Kontrolle. War keine Absicht." blieb Nott gelassen. Er hatte die unschuldigste Miene ausgesetzt, zu dessen er fähig war und Hooch fiel prompt darauf rein. Die anderen hingegen protestierten lautstark.

"Das kann schon mal vorkommen. Seien wir froh, dass nichts weiter passiert ist." versuchte Hooch die Wogen zu glätten.

Doch vergebens. Der Streit zwischen den Flugschülern eskalierte und so beendete sie kurzfristig den Unterricht. Sehr zum Leidwesen derjenigen, die wirklich fliegen lernen wollten.

Harry bekam das schon gar nicht mehr mit. Er war inzwischen auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation und dachte über das vorgefallene nach. Es war so anders als das erste Mal gewesen. Keine McGonegall die ihn zu Oliver Wood schleppte, um ihn als neuen Sucher für das Gryffindorteam vorzustellen. Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. Er hatte ja stets gehofft, dass er wie die anderen auch behandelt wird, aber auf der anderen Seite war er insgeheim sehr stolz darauf gewesen, der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert zu sein.

'Man kann nicht alles haben,' zog er ein Fazit. 

Madame Poppy Pomfrey hob nur die Augenbrauen als er die Tür zur Krankenstation aufstieß.

"Flugunterricht?" fragte sie resignierend.

"Ja, Ma'am. Ausgerenkte Schulter." stöhnte Harry schmerzerfüllt.

"Jedes Jahr dasselbe. Warum nur fliegen wir noch auf Besen, wenn wir andere Möglichkeiten haben?. Aber nein...!" murrte die Schulkrankenschwester verhalten und wirbelte ihren Zauberstab über Harrys Oberkörper.

"Sie können doch nicht das Fliegen verbieten? Wie sonst sollten wir Quidditch spielen?" ächzte der Junge entsetzt.

"Ruhe! Ich bin hier am arbeiten. Hmm, ja die Schulter ist ausgerenkt. Achtung, dies könnte kurz weh tun." warnte sie ihn als auch schon ein heller Schmerz Harry durchzuckte. Er war froh dass er bereits auf einem Bett saß, denn sonst hätte es ihm die Füße weg gezogen. 

"Heilige Scheiße!" fluchte Harry und funkelte sie an.

"Stellen sie sich nicht so an, Mr. Potter. Es tut gar nicht mehr weh, oder?" war Poppy unbeeindruckt und funkelte zurück.

"Ähh, tatsächlich!" hüstelte er verlegen und bewegte beschwerdefrei die soeben noch lädierte Schulter.

"Sag ich doch." schmunzelte Poppy und tätschelte seine Wange. "Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm. Ihr Vater war damals auch nach seiner ersten Flugstunde bei mir. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere wollte er ein bestimmtes rothaariges Mädchen beeindrucken. Was war es denn bei ihnen?" fragte sie amüsiert.

"Auf jeden Fall nicht das." knurrte Harry heiß. Leider suchte sich Hermine genau diesen Moment dafür aus, um in das Krankenrevier zu stürzen. Schlitternd blieb sie vor Harry und Pomfrey stehen. 

"Geht es dir gut, Harry? Oh, mein Gott. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht dafür bedankt, dass du mich gerettet hast." rief sie mit feuchten Augen und fiel ihm um den Hals.

"Wie der Vater...!" murmelte Poppy kopfschüttelnd.

"Es ist nicht so wie sie denken." wurde Harry rot und versuchte aus Hermines Umklammerung zu entkommen.

"Natürlich nicht." meinte die Schulkrankenschwester nur.

"Hermine? Hermine, könntest du mich bitte freigeben?" wurde Harry langsam aber sicher die Luft knapp.

"Tschuldigung!" löste sich das Mädchen von ihm. "Das war so mutig von dir. Danke Harry. Und das, obwohl ich dich die gesamte Zeit über schnippisch behandelt habe." stammelte sie errötend. 

"Vergiss es einfach. Freunde?" lächelte Harry und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

"Gerne." erwiderte Hermine das Lächeln und schüttelte fest seine Hand. "Freunde!"

"Wenn sie beide hier fertig sind, dann würde ich ihnen empfehlen zu gehen." mischte sich Poppy ein.

"Natürlich, Madame Pomfrey. Bitte entschuldigen sie mein Eindringen." versicherte ihr Hermine hastig.

Hermine wich nicht von seiner Seite als sie die Krankenstation verließen. Vor der Tür warteten bereits Draco, Neville und Ron auf Harry.

"Na, du Held." grinste Draco.

"Das war ein guter Fang, Harry. Etwas größer und schwerer als der Schnatz, aber immerhin." meinte Ron.

"Ich bin froh, dass nicht ich es war." gab Neville seinen Senf dazu.

"Ich auch, Nev. Du hättest mir wahrscheinlich den Arm ausgerissen!" konterte Harry trocken. 

"Dann lieber ein leichtes Mädchen wie die Granger!" stimmte Ron zu.

KLATSCH

"Blimey. Bist du bescheuert? Warum knallst du mir eine?" brüllte Ron los und hielt sich die brennende Wange.

"Überlege was du eben gesagt hast, Ron. Dann weißt du warum." schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

"Er hat es nicht in diesen Zusammenhang gemeint, Hermine. Er hatte wirklich nur dein Gewicht im Auge." legte Harry dem Mädchen eine Hand auf den Arm. "Aber guter Schlag, wie ich zugeben muss." fing er an zu grinsen.

"Was habe ich denn gesagt? Ehrlich, ich weiß immer noch nicht was." stotterte Ron.

"Ron Weasley. Manchmal bist du so dicht." brummte Neville und flüsterte dem rothaarigen Jungen etwas ins Ohr. Ron wurde rot und dann blass und dann wieder rot. Es war wirklich interessant anzusehen.

"Ich sollte deiner Mutter schreiben." drohte Hermine noch stinkesauer und Ron wurde so was von blass, dass man befürchten musste er fällt in Ohnmacht.

"B... Bitte nicht Mama. Ich entschuldige mich auch bei dir. Ich habe es wirklich nicht SO gemeint. Echt nicht. Du musst mir das glauben!" bettelte er verzweifelt. Wenn Ronald Weasley eines fürchtete, so war es der Zorn seiner Mutter. Dann noch lieber Spinnen.

Hermine schien erst nicht überzeugt zu sein, aber ein Blick in Rons weit aufgerissene Augen ließ sie dann doch weich werden.

"Also gut. Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung Ronald. Doch du solltest in Zukunft lieber nachdenken bevor du deinen Mund aufmachst." empfahl sie ihm. 

"Guter Rat." murmelte Neville.

"Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich immer wieder ins Fettnäpfchen trete." gab Ron schuldbewusst und mit roten Ohren zu.

"Denken, Weasley. Einfach nur denken." gab Draco seinen Kommentar ab. 

"Ja, ja. Ich habe es ja verstanden." murrte Ron. 

"Seid nett!" seufzte Harry.

"Hey, ich bin immer nett!" grinste Draco.

"Du zeigst es nur nicht sehr oft!" lästerte Hermine.

"Alles Tarnung!" winkte Draco nonchalant ab.

So ging es weiter bis sie die große Halle erreichten. Es wurde abgelästert und viel geneckt und die Stimmung war wesentlich entspannter. Harry freute es natürlich auch wenn er sich etwas über Draco und Hermine wunderte. Die beiden schienen sich mit ihrer scharfen Zunge perfekt zu ergänzen. Hmm, ob Ron etwa Konkurrenz bekam? 

--------------------------

Hermines Anschluss in der kleinen Gruppe von Harrys Freunden ging mehr oder weniger reibungslos über die Bühne. Nach kurzer Zeit schon, war es so als wäre sie schon immer dabei gewesen. Auch Susan Bones setzte sich nun öfters mit hinzu und wurde ebenfalls bald ein guter Freund. Es waren erst zwei Wochen vergangen und schon hatte sich Harry eine Basis von Freunden aufgebaut und er staunte wie leicht es ihm gefallen war. In seinem ersten Jahr damals, war er viel zu schüchtern und befangen gewesen und hatte sich schwer getan mit jemand auch nur freundschaftlich zu verkehren. Nur weil Dudley stets alle Kinder abgeschreckt hatte, wenn sie mit Harry auch nur redeten.

Die dritte Woche brach an und Harry zog zu den Ravenclaws, wo er kühl aber nicht unfreundlich empfangen wurde. Die Ravenclaws waren von seinen schulischen Fähigkeiten offensichtlich stark beeindruckt und hier musste er sich auch keine Sorgen deswegen machen. In diesem Haus zählte Wissen und Intelligenz. Aber nicht als Einzelkämpfer wie Hermine schon erfahren musste. Es wurde in Teams gelernt und den etwas schwächeren geholfen. Und es wurde sehr darauf geachtet, dass stets alle Hausaufgaben pünktlich und korrekt abgeliefert wurden.

"Das finde ich wirklich nicht schlecht. Daran könnten sich die Gryffindors und selbst die Hufflepuffs tatsächlich eine Scheibe abschneiden." war Harry widerwillig beeindruckt.

"Ravenclaw steht nicht umsonst als Synonym für Klugheit. Dahinter steckt zwar viel Begabung aber eben auch viel harte Arbeit." erwiderte einer der Ravenclawpräfekten zufrieden.

Dagegen war nicht viel zu sagen.

Filius Flitwick, der Hauslehrer der Ravenclaws, war begeistert einen so hellen Schüler unter seine Fittiche zu bekommen. Noch am ersten Abend bat er Harry in sein Büro und der Junge folgte neugierig seiner Einladung.

"Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?" fragte er nachdem er eingetreten war. 

"Ahh, in der Tat, Mr. Potter. Bitte setzen sie sich!" machte der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer eine einladende Geste. Flitwick war hinter seinem Schreibtisch, der mit Büchern und Schulaufsätzen nur so überladen war, gerade noch auszumachen. "Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie sie sich in meinem Unterricht enorm zurücknehmen, Mr. Potter. Darf ich fragen wieso?" ging er gleich auf sein Ziel los.

"Ähh...! Tue ich das?" rutschte Harry unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her. Flitwick erwiderte nichts, aber sein Blick sprach Bände. "Ich... ich möchte nicht auffallen Sir." seufzte der junge Schattenmagier geschlagen. Er hätte es sich denken können. Professor Flitwick war ein Meister der Zauberkunst und seit gut 40 Jahren Lehrer bei Hogwarts. Natürlich musste es ihm auffallen, wenn sich ein Schüler zurückhielt.

"Verstehe, verstehe." murmelte der Professor nachdenklich. "Mein lieber Harry... ich darf sie doch Harry nennen?" sah er freundlich zu dem Jungen.

"Gerne, Sir." nickte Harry.

"Mein lieber Harry. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, du überspringst ein oder auch zwei Klassen, um dir eine Herausforderung zu bieten." machte er ein Angebot.

"Das ist sehr liebenswürdig, Sir, aber ich muss ablehnen." überlegte Harry nicht lange.

"Aber wieso? Hast du einen guten Grund für diese Ablehnung?" wollte der Professor wissen.

"Den habe ich tatsächlich. Sie wissen doch wer ich bin, Sir. Der blutige Junge der lebt. Berühmt für etwas, an das ich mich nicht einmal erinnere. Wenn ich jetzt auch noch Klassen überspringe, dann habe ich endgültig keine Ruhe mehr. Nein, das möchte ich sicherlich nicht." versuchte er es ihm begreiflich zu machen.

"Hmm, in der Tat. So habe ich noch gar nicht gesehen. Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen wie sehr es dich belastet. Nun gut, ich ziehe das Angebot zurück. Doch du solltest dir eventuell eine andere Alternative überlegen, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dein Talent für Zauberkunst, deiner Mutter verdankst. Merlin, was für eine begabte Hexe sie war! So kreativ und voller Begeisterung für diese schöne Kunst. Ich verrate kein Geheimnis, wenn ich gestehe, dass sie in all den Jahren meine liebste Schülerin war und es ist eine echte Schande, dass sie nicht meinem Haus zugehörte." lächelte Flitwick wehmütig.

"Danke, Sir. Ich habe ein paar von Moms Sachen gelesen. Echt abgefahrenes Zeug. Einige dieser Gedanken und Überlegungen sind wirklich Bahn brechend." erzählte Harry und Flitwick richtete sich seinem Stuhl auf. 

"Du hast ihr Journal gefunden?" leuchteten die Augen des alten Professors auf.

"Äh, es liegt im Familiengewölbe. Sirius hat mich einmal dorthin mitgenommen." gab Harry zu.

"Dort liegt es im Moment gut. Du solltest es hüten wie einen Schatz, Harry. Ich habe damals, kurz vor ihrer Ermordung, einen Blick hineinwerfen dürfen und war wie paralysiert. Oh, sie hätte Großes geleistet. Nur alle zwei oder dreihundert Jahre taucht ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe wie deine Mutter auf. Jemand, der neue, unbekannte Wege beschreitet und damit erstaunliche Resultate erzielt. In der Muggelwelt hätte man sie als Nobelpreismaterial bezeichnet und auch dort hätte sie Bemerkenswertes geleistet. Ich bin mir dessen ganz sicher." erzählte er leise. Seine Stimme war voller Wärme und Zuneigung.

Harry lauschte mit einer Mischung aus Entzücken und Schmerz. Sirius und Remus hatten ihm einiges von seiner Mom erzählt, aber es war eine andere Sache, auch über ihre talentierte, magische Seite zu hören.

"Sie haben sie geliebt!" kam es Harry in den Sinn und Flitwick seufzte. 

"Wie die Tochter die ich niemals hatte." gab der kleine Zauberkunstmeister ohne Verlegenheit zu und wich Harrys Blick nicht aus.

"Danke, Professor." nickte ihm Harry zu. 

"Schon gut, mein Junge. Oje, ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass die Stimmung derartig abrutscht." lächelte Flitwick schief.

"Ich höre gerne Geschichten über meine Mutter. Machen sie sich bitte keine Vorwürfe." beruhigte ihn Harry sofort.

"Dann bin ich froh. Kommen wir wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. Würdest du mir bitte zeigen, was du wirklich kannst? Und halte dich um Merlins Willen bitte nicht zurück." forderte ihn der Professor auf.

"Äh, nur wenn sie mir zugestehen, dass es unter uns bleibt, Sir." sah ihn Harry fest an. 

Flitwick strich sich über seinen kurzen Bart und gab dann sein Einverständnis.

In der nächsten Viertelstunde tobte sich Harry aus. All seine Zurückhaltung im Unterricht schob er zur Seite und zeigte dem Zauberkunstmeister seine Fähigkeiten. Die verschiedensten Schutzschilde, Aufrufe und Schwebezauber und noch einiges mehr. Fast alles Stoff aus den Stufen der sechsten und siebten Klasse und einige darüber. Flitwick war wie aufgedreht und gab immer wieder kleine Schreie und Rufe des Entzückens von sich. Vor allem, als Harry einige der vorgesetzten Zaubersprüche ohne Stab ausführte.

"Das war... beeindruckend. Oh, mein Junge. Du könntest wahrscheinlich deine UTZ's sofort nehmen und würdest sie mit fliegenden Fahnen bestehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir im normalen Unterricht noch viel beibringen kann und deshalb biete ich dir eine Alternative an." hüpfte Flitwick begeistert auf seinen Stuhl auf und ab.

"Ja?" hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen.

"Eine Lehrlingsstelle ab deinem dritten Jahr bei Hogwarts. Bis dahin gebe ich dir gerne gelegentliche Privatstunden. Alles darunter wäre sinnlos für dich. Was meinst du?" fragte Flitwick und hielt den Atem an.

Harry blinzelte erstaunt. Eine Stelle als Lehrling bei Professor Flitwick? Wow, das war eine echte Ehre, wie Harry wusste.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, Sir?" stotterte Harry.

"Wie wäre es mit ja?" lächelte der Professor fein. "Um dir die Sache zu versüßen und weil ich jetzt deine Bedenken wegen deiner 'Popularität' kenne, werde ich dir ein erweitertes Angebot unterbreiten. Niemand wird wissen, dass ich dich als meinen Lehrling annehme. Dies wird eine Sache zwischen dir und mir sein. Nur der Lehrmeister und sein Lehrling. Was meinst du dazu?" fragte Flitwick gespannt.

"Ich wäre vollkommen schwachsinnig, wenn ich dieses großzügige Angebot ausschlage." lächelte Harry breit und streckte seine rechte Hand aus.

"Sehr schön." rief Flitwick erfreut und schlug ein.

--------------------------

Später an diesem Abend, machte sich Harry still und heimlich auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm auf. Er benutzte hierfür zum ersten Mal, seit er in Hogwarts war, seine Fähigkeiten durch die Schatten zu gleiten. Was keinerlei Problem darstellte. All die Schutzbanne und Zauber konnten ihn nicht abhalten und so bemerkte keiner, dass er nach Überschreiten der Ausgehstunde noch unterwegs war.

Gut eine Stunde saß Harry auf den Zinnen des Turmes und seine Gedanken flogen von einem Thema zum anderen. Heute war einiges geschehen. Professor Flitwicks Angebot war völlig überraschend gekommen und war nicht abzusehen gewesen. Als 13jähriger bereits ein Lehrling! Das würde bedeuten, dass er seine Meisterreife noch vor seinem 18. Lebensjahr erreichen würde. Selbst Albus Dumbledore war 21 gewesen als er damals seinen Meistergrad in Verwandlung erwarb. Völlig irrwitzig, wenn man überlegte, dass Harrys eigentliche Stärken in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlung lagen.

"Bin ich so abnorm?" murmelte Harry bei sich und seufzte schwer. Er wusste, dies würde ihn noch weiter von seinen Freunden entfernen. Schon jetzt spürte er den Unterschied und es machte ihm zu schaffen. "Harry, du bist ein Narr! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass du einfach dort weitermachen kannst wo du damals als 11jähriger angefangen hast? Du bist nicht mehr derselbe. Zu sehr hast du dich verändert." führte er ein Selbstgespräch. "Merlin, ich werde wohl langsam irrsinnig. Jetzt führe ich schon Selbstgespräche auf dem Astronomieturm." schnaubte er höhnisch als es ihm zu Bewusstsein kam.

'Mir fehlen die Gespräche mit meiner Familie,' stellte Harry fest. Am besten war, er schrieb einen langen Brief an Sirius und Remus und wartete ihren Rat ab.

Harry fühlte sich etwas besser als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte. Warum nur musste er immer so grüblerisch sein? Er warf noch einen letzten langen Blick über den Grund von Hogwarts. Hagrids Hütte war in der Dunkelheit gerade noch auszumachen. Der verbotene Wald dahinter war wie eine finstere Wand und nur die Wipfel der Bäume wurden von dem schwachen Mondlicht beleuchtet. Harry sog tief die schwere, feuchte Nachtluft ein und atmete langsam aus. Mit einem Lächeln verschmolz er mit den Schatten und verschwand lautlos. Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen.

-----------------------------

Ein paar Tage später brachte ihm Hedwig Sirius' Antwortbrief und ein kleines Päckchen. Harry verschob das lesen des Briefes auf später und verbarg ihn in seiner Robe. Das Päckchen hingegen tastete er vorsichtig ab und sondierte es auch mit seinen Sinnen. Überlasse es Padfoot und Moony ihm einen Streich zu spielen. Er fand tatsächlich einige Zauber die aber nicht auf einen Scherz hindeuteten.

"Post von zu Hause?" lehnte sich Draco leicht zu ihm herüber.

"Yup! Und ein Päckchen." erwiderte Harry abwesend.

"Mach es doch auf." forderte ihn sein blonder Freund auf.

"Äh, lieber mal nicht. Du kennst doch deinen Cousin. Immer zu Streichen aufgelegt." grinste Harry.

"Hmm, da ist was dran. Obwohl, es wäre schon lustig wenn du dich vielleicht in ein Huhn verwandelst." kicherte Draco.

"Sehr witzig. Wenn du so auf Hühnchen stehst, dann kann ich ja DICH verwandeln. Interesse?" hob Harry eine Augenbraue.

"Äh, dann lieber nicht." hob sein Freund die Hände. 

-----------------------------

Wie es sich herausstellte war Harrys Vorsicht überflüssig gewesen als er später am Abend das Päckchen auspackte. Es enthielt einen kleinen Spiegel der ihm nur zu gut bekannt war. Schnell sah sich Harry um und flüsterte das Passwort.

"Padfoot? Padfoot, bist du da?" fragte er leise. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis er eine Reaktion bekam. Die Oberfläche des Spiegels kräuselte sich und wurde kurz dunkel, bevor dann endlich Sirius' Antlitz zu sehen war.

"Hey, Welpe. Schön, dass du anrufst." grinste der Plünderer breit. 

"Hi, Sirius. Danke für den Spiegel. Ich hätte selbst daran denken müssen." lächelte Harry schief.

"Mach dir mal keinen Kopf, Kleiner. Du kannst nicht an alles denken und außerdem hast du uns ja auch noch. Jetzt zu deinen Brief...! Wir haben darüber bereits gesprochen Harry und du kennst unsere Schlussfolgerungen dazu. Die Zeitlinie hat sich unwiderruflich geändert und du stehst Neuland gegenüber. Noch gibt es aber genug Übereinstimmungen, um angemessen zu reagieren. Zu deinen Bedenken wegen deiner Freunde? Was soll ich dir dazu nur raten?" verstummte Sirius und man konnte ihm seine Sorgen ansehen.

"Manchmal fühle ich mich so ausgeschlossen, Siri. Sie sind noch Kinder, während ich es eigentlich nicht mehr bin. Blutige Hölle, ich bin im Grunde ein erwachsener Mann von 25 Jahren und ich fühle ab und an, überdeutlich die Diskrepanz. Dann wieder gibt es Momente...!" versuchte Harry seine Sorgen auszudrücken.

"Dann fühlst du dich ihnen nahe, nicht wahr? Als wäre es immer so gewesen." fasste Sirius zusammen.

"Yeah! Genau so. Es verwirrt mich." nickte der Junge. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde, Siri. Was soll das erst werden, wenn nächstes Jahr Luna mit hinzu kommt? Gott, sie wird erst 11 Jahre alt sein. Ich komm mir wie ein schmutziger alter Mann vor, wenn ich an sie denke." schauderte Harry.

"Du BIST ein schmutziger alter Mann." grinste Sirius.

"Danke sehr. Wirklich hilfreich!" höhnte Harry.

"Dafür bin ich da, Kleiner. Jetzt aber mal ernsthaft. Denke nicht zuviel darüber nach. Sicher, geistig bist du inzwischen über 25 aber dann wieder, bist du noch ein Junge. Ja, ja, ich weiß, das hast du bereits mehrmals gehört, aber es ist wie es ist. Vergiss bitte nicht, dass du auch von deinen Hormonen gesteuert wirst. Merlin, ich beneide dich wirklich nicht. All das Grauen der Pubertät noch einmal zu durchleiden...? Brrr, das kann einen echt abkühlen." schüttelte sich sein Pate.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest mich aufbauen?" schenkte ihm Harry ein Funkeln.

"Das tue ich doch bereits. Fühlst du dich nicht besser?" fragte Sirius unschuldig.

"Nicht wirklich. Gut, vielleicht ein wenig." seufzte Harry und musste grinsen. Diese Wirkung hatten die Gespräche mit Sirius meist auf ihn.

"Dann ist es gut. Wann immer du das Gefühl hast, reden zu müssen...? Du weißt, ich bin nur einen Anruf weit weg, Welpe. Pass auf dich auf und halte die Ohren steif." verabschiedete sich sein Pate.

"Danke, Siri. Richte Serena und Moony meine Grüße aus. Bis dann!" lächelte Harry und fuhr mit der Hand über den Spiegel.

---------------------------

Die Woche bei den Ravenclaws verging ohne Zwischenfälle und Harry fühlte sich bereits in den alten Trott eines Schuljahres verfallen. Unterricht und Hausaufgaben. Noch mehr Unterricht und noch mehr Hausaufgaben. Die übliche Routine war irgendwie öde und doch beruhigend. Der Unterricht selbst war ziemlich langweilig für den Schattenmagier. All die Aufgaben die einen Erstklässler vor Probleme stellten, waren Kleinigkeiten für ihn. Also richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf nicht zu sehr im Unterricht aufzufallen. Was oftmals gar nicht einfach war, da sein Stab, den er mit einem Tarnzauber belegt hatte, einfach zu mächtig war. All seine Kontrolle ging dafür drauf, nicht zuviel Macht in die einfachen Sprüche zu stecken. Wirklich diffizil. Der Nachteil war, dass er seine magische Macht damit nicht förderte. Seit seine Kerne vollends verschmolzen waren, wuchs sein neuer Kern immer noch an. Der Kern eines Zauberers wuchs all sein Leben lang. Einer der Gründe, warum Albus Dumbledore so mächtig war. Wie ein Muskel musste er gedehnt und gestreckt werden, um ihn zu stärken und das ging nur mit regelmäßigen Training und Benutzung.

Um den Wachstum seines magischen Kerns nicht allzu sehr zu beeinträchtigen, wich Harry auf die Abende aus. Immer dann, wenn seine Kameraden bereits im Bett lagen, besuchte er den Raum der Wünsche von dem niemand etwas wusste. Nicht einmal der Schulvorsteher kannte das Geheimnis dieses Raumes, wie Harry wusste.

Er ging vor der leeren Wand dreimal auf und ab und stellte sich im Geiste die Einrichtung vor. Als dann endlich die Tür erschien, öffnete er ihn erwartungsvoll.

"Klasse! Genau wie ich es brauche." nickte Harry begeistert als er sich umsah. Der Raum war schwer mit Schutzbannen ausgestattet und bot alles was ein Duellierzimmer benötigte. Selbst eine Bibliothek war vorhanden. Dazu ein Badezimmer, um sich nach dem Training den Schweiß abzuwaschen.

Harry zog seinen Stab hervor und hob den Tarnzauber auf, den er darauf gelegt hatte. Bedächtig wog der Junge den Stab in seiner Hand und legte ihn dann beiseite. Wenn er ihn hier unter Volllast benutzte, konnte es trotz der Abschirmungen passieren, dass Dumbledore aufmerksam wurde. Er war einfach zu mächtig.

"Hmm, vielleicht sollte ich einen gefakten Stab benutzen?" überlegte Harry nachdenklich. Das wäre eigentlich die Lösung für sein Problem. Seine stablosen Fähigkeiten waren einzigartig und es würde keinen auffallen wenn er nur einen harmlosen Stock in der Hand halten würde. 

Ja, so würde er es machen.

In den nächsten zwei Stunden trainierte er hart und forderte seinen magischen Kern bis zur Grenze. Alle Zauber und Banne wurden stablos ausgeführt. Ob es jetzt Zauberkunst oder Verwandlung war. Es spielte keine Rolle. 

Schwer atmend und schweißüberströmt, stand der schwarzhaarige Junge inmitten des Raums und beendete für heute sein Training. Das hatte gut getan, auch wenn er jetzt die Erschöpfung fühlte.

Nach einer schnellen Dusche, glitt Harry durch die Schatten, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Der Raum war leer und nur das knacken im Kamin war das einzige Geräusch. Schnell huschte er die Stufen zu den Schlafräumen aufwärts und betrat den Bereich des ersten Jahrganges. Draco war noch wach und seine Augen verfolgten Harry als sich dieser bettfertig machte. Die anderen schienen bereits zu schlafen.

"Wo warst du, Harry?" setzte sich Draco auf.

"Unterwegs. Bitte frage nicht weiter!" wich Harry aus. Draco seufzte leise und nickte zögernd. Er würde jetzt nicht fragen aber er würde seinen Freund im Auge behalten. Seit er ihn kannte, faszinierte ihn Harry Potter. Den grünäugigen Jungen umgaben einige Geheimnisse und so etwas hatte Draco stets gereizt.

"Gute Nacht, Harry." legte sich Draco wieder hin.

"Gute Nacht, Draco." kam es leise zurück.

-----------------------------

Die Woche bei den Ravenclaws war vorbei und Harry freute sich schon auf das nächste Mal. Jetzt aber, stand ihm der Einzug in die Kerker der Slytherins bevor und er war gespannt. Schnell waren seine Sachen gepackt und er verabschiedete sich von Draco und den anderen. 

"Mann, ich beneide dich nicht. Ausgerechnet bei Professor Snape." schauderte Terry Boots.

"Yeah, vergess Nott und seine Dusel nicht." nickte Michael Corner. 

"Wenn wir dich morgen früh nicht im Unterricht sehen, werden wir ein Suchkommando losschicken!" grinste Draco. 

"Danke Jungs. Es berührt mein Herz, wie mitfühlend ihr seid!" schmunzelte Harry.

"So sind wir halt." winkte Draco ab.

Harry winkte den Ravenclaws noch einmal zu und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Die Hauselfen würden sein Gepäck, in der Zeit die er brauchte, um nach unten zu kommen, schon geliefert haben. Es war ein weiter Weg vom Ravenclawturm bis in die Kerker und dies gab Harry die Gelegenheit zu grübeln. War er wirklich darauf vorbereitet bei den Slytherins zu wohnen? Der grünäugige Junge hatte nicht die Blicke übersehen die er bei der Sortierung zugeworfen bekommen hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen waren nicht alle feindlich gewesen. Die meisten der Slytherins waren im Grunde neutral, aber eben nur die meisten. Es gab genug Angehörige von bekannten Todessern. Wie Nott und seine beiden Leibwächter zum Beispiel. Aber auch Marcus Flint und Montague, ältere Schuljahre, waren in seiner Zeit Todesser geworden.

Langsam näherte sich Harry seinem Ziel. Die Gänge wurden dunkler und nur von einzelnen Fackeln beleuchtet. Die Luft wurde kühl und feucht. Kurz gesagt, es wurde ungemütlich. Der Gang war schlecht beleuchtet und schwer übersehbar. Die Schatten waren es, die Harry warnten, dass er nicht länger alleine war.

"Sie sind zwei Minuten zu spät, Potter!" kam plötzlich eine seidige Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Harry blieb stehen und sah ruhig zu dem schwach erkennbaren Umriss, der in einer der Nischen zu erahnen war.

"Guten Abend, Sir. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass eine genaue Zeit verabredet war?" hielt er seine Stimme neutral und verstärkte automatisch seine geistigen Schutzschilde.

"Ihre geistige Inkompetenz wird sie nicht vor einer Bestrafung schützen!" zische Snape und trat hervor.

'Ruhig bleiben, Harry. Bleib gelassen und lasse dich nicht provozieren!' betete er innerlich herunter. Dabei juckte es ihm in den Fingern. Wie gerne würde er der alten Fledermaus einen kleinen Fluch aufbrennen.

"Angst, Potter?" fragte der Tranksmeister spöttisch als der Junge schwieg.

"Vor wem?" entgegnete Harry verblüfft. "Meinen sie die Slytherins, Sir? Dann kann ich sie beruhigen. Sie machen mir keine Angst. Ich fürchte ganz andere Dinge." behauptete der Junge ruhig.

"Ist das so?" trat Snape näher und sah auf den Sohn seines alten Feindes herunter. Dieselbe großspurige Haltung wie James Potter, dachte Snape angewidert. Und doch...

Irgendetwas war an dem Jungen! Er konnte nur nicht die Finger darauf legen. Er strahlte Macht und Selbstbewusstsein aus und das schon in dem jungen Alter. Was würde erst werden, wenn er ein paar Jahre älter war? Potter war einer der wenigen die nicht vor seinem durchdringenden Blick zurückwichen, musste er anerkennen. Ohne groß zu zögern, tastete Snape nach Potters Erinnerungen und wurde gewaltsam heraus geworfen. 

"Bitte unterlassen sie es in meinen Geist stöbern zu wollen! Es wird ihnen und auch mir, nur Kopfschmerzen bereiten und keinerlei Ergebnisse bringen. Wie sie, bin ich ein Meisterokklumens!" flammten Harrys Augen auf.

Snapes Lippen wurden dünn und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht die Schläfen zu massieren. Der Vorstoß hatte ihm einen mächtigen Kopfschmerz eingebracht aber er würde den Teufel tun, wenn er vor dem Balg Schwäche zeigte.

"Folgen sie mir!" schnarrte der Tranksmeister und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und glitt geschmeidig los. Seine Roben bauschten sich hinter ihm dramatisch auf, als würde ein kräftiger Wind wehen. Harry blinzelte und beeilte sich dann, um Anschluss zu halten.

Snape führte ihn bis zum Eingang des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes. Es war wie bei den anderen auch, ein Bildnis. Es zeigte einen älteren Mann, mit dunklen Augen und Haaren. Es war nicht Salazar Slytherin, wie man vielleicht erwarten durfte. Von den Gründern existierte kein bekanntes Abbild. Einer der Rätsel, die Hogwarts bot. 

"Das Passwort ist Asphadel! Merken sie es sich gut, Potter. Und wehe, sie geben es weiter!" sagte Snape dunkel. 

"Keine Sorge, Sir." versicherte ihm Harry.

"Ahh, das ist also der junge Potter. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einen aus DER Familie einmal hier unten sehe." bemerkte das Portrait anzüglich.

"Schweig und öffne!" schnarrte Snape.

"Natürlich, Severus. Natürlich!" schwang das Bild zur Seite und legte einen weiteren dunklen Gang frei. Er führte um eine Ecke und endete dann plötzlich vor einer kahlen Mauer. Snape warf einen kurzen Blick zu Harry und schritt dann durch die Mauer.

"Eine Illusion! Raffiniert!" war der Junge widerwillig beeindruckt. Dies war ein völlig anderer Zugang als bei seinem Besuch im zweiten Jahr. Harry zögerte nicht länger und folgte dem Tranksmeister durch die Illusion. Es war ein Gefühl wie am Bahnsteig 9 3/4. 

Der Gemeinschaftsraum selbst, war so wie ihn Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Mehrere Kamine an den Wänden die jetzt selbst am Ende des Sommer munter brannten. Was aber das überraschende war, war die Tatsache, dass alle Slytherins sich in den großen Raum versammelt hatten.

'Voll der Einschüchterungsversuch!', schnaubte Harry innerlich. Nach außen hin wirkte er so stoisch wie Snape.

"Hi Leute!" gab er sich lässig. 

Keine Reaktion.

"Flint! Zeigen sie Potter seine Räumlichkeiten!" schnarrte Snape. Der Captain der Slytherinhausmannschaft zog eine leichte Grimasse des Abscheus und trat dann vor.

"Wie denn jetzt? Keine Begrüßungsrede und warme Worte des Willkommens?" hob Harry eine Augenbraue. 

"Nicht für dich, Halbblut!" zischte Flint. 

"Ts, Ts, selbst Vollidiot... äh, ich meinte Vollblut. Verflixt, natürlich Purblut!" verdrehte der grünäugige Junge die Worte und versuchte dabei harmlos auszusehen. "Ach, und das mal so nebenbei. Voldemort...!" hier zuckten alle zusammen. "... ist ebenfalls ein Halbblut. Eigentlich heißt er Tom Riddle und sein Vater war ein Muggel. Hingegen waren meine Eltern beide magisch. Nur so mal nebenbei, wie gesagt!" erklärte Harry fast gelangweilt.

"Du lügst!" knurrte Flint wütend. Und er war nicht der einzige der so reagierte.

"Warum sollte ich? Fragt Professor Snape." schob Harry dem Tranksmeister den schwarzen Peter zu. Alle Augen wandten sich erwartungsvoll Snape zu, dessen Blässe sich verstärkt hatte. Potter war erst drei Minuten hier und machte schon Ärger. Er hatte es gewusst.

"Guten Abend!" zischte er kalt und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand durch den Eingang.

"Professor? Sir?" rief Flint seinem Hauslehrer hinterher und bekam keine Antwort.

"Oh Scheiße. Snape hat echt sauer ausgesehen. Das gibt Ärger!" murmelte einer der anderen.

"Ist das wirklich wahr, Potter? Das mit Du-weißt-schon-wer?" wagte sich ein Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse vor. Das Getuschel erstarb, als alle anderen Harrys Antwort erwarteten.

"Ich lüge nicht. Im Trophäenraum kannst du seinen Namen finden. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Wenn du die Buchstaben seines Namens neu ordnest, erhältst du folgendes: Ich bin Lord Voldemort!" wiederholte Harry Toms Buchstabenrätsel aus der Kammer des Schreckens. 

"Ich glaube dir nicht!" beharrte Flint wütend. 

"Das bleibt dir überlassen. Doch bedenke eines. All die stolzen Blutpuristen die sich seine Anhänger nennen, sind nichts anderes als Sklaven. Denn das ist die Bedeutung des dunklen Mals. Es ist ein Sklavenzeichen. Sie krochen vor ihm auf den Knien und küssten den Saum seiner Roben. Und er hat sie mit Schmerz und Verachtung belohnt und nicht mit Macht. Verrate mir eines, Flint. Ist dies erstrebenswert?" brannten Harrys Augen vor Eindringlichkeit.

"Mein Vater würde niemals vor jemanden kriechen!" wütete Flint.

"Er hat Recht, Marcus. Meine Mutter hat es mir erzählt. Immer wenn Vater nach Hause kam, musste er Tränke gegen den Cruatiusfluch einnehmen!" trat ein Junge, der Harry unbekannt war, nach vorne. 

"Schweig! Der dunkle Lord bestrafte nur diejenigen die es verdienten!" fuhr Flint herum. Der junge Theodore Nott nickte eifrig, während seine Schatten nicht ganz so überzeugt aussahen.

"Voldemort liebt den Schmerz den er über andere verhängt. Und es spielt keine Rolle ob es seine Anhänger sind. Er ist einfach ein kranker Bastard!" erklärte Harry kalt. "War deinem Vater bewusst, dass Voldemort über das dunkle Mal seine Magie anzapft? Warum denkst du ist er so mächtig? Er saugt wie ein Parasit die Lebenskraft und die Magie aus seinen Anhängern. Er kann sie damit kontrollieren und sogar töten, wenn nötig." versuchte er es ihnen klar zu machen.

Ein Keuchen ging durch die Slytherins und sogar Flint wurde blass.

"Das erklärt so einiges!" murmelte ein Mädchen bleich. 

"Das genügt, Potter!" kam Snapes kalte Stimme befehlend von der Tür. "Jeder auf sein Zimmer und ich warne sie. Ich werde keine Fragen zum dunklen Lord beantworten!" flüsterte er voller Zorn.

"Ja, Sir!"

Es war erstaunlich wie diszipliniert die Slytherins reagierten. Obwohl sie sicher viele Fragen an ihren Lehrer hatten, wagte keiner Widerstand zu leisten. Nach und nach verschwanden sie auf ihre Zimmer bis nur noch Harry und Snape übrig blieben. "Folgen sie mir!" verlangte Snape und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftstraum der Slytherins. Harry hastete nach einen Moment der Überraschung hinter dem Tranksmeister hinterher. Der Weg war kurz. Nach einer Biegung und einigen Metern, öffnete Snape eine Tür und wartete auf den Jungen. Harry betrat ohne zu Zögern, Snapes Büro, so wie es aussah.

"Warum, Potter?" fragte Snape nach einen langen Augenblick unangenehmen Schweigens. 

"Weil sie die Wahrheit verdienen, Sir. Wären sie sein Anhänger geworden, wenn sie sich aller Konsequenzen bewusst gewesen wären?" stellte Harry offen die Gegenfrage. 

Snapes Lippen wurden dünn und sein Blick umwölkte sich kurz.

"Nein!" wisperte er tonlos und zuckte leicht zusammen, als Harry auf einmal wie ein Schatten auf ihn zu glitt. Wie konnte der Junge sich nur so schnell bewegen?

"Ich weiß von der Fehde die sie gegen meinen Vater pflegten, Severus Snape. Und sie war wohlbegründet. Ich möchte mich in aller Form als letzter in der Linie der Potters bei ihnen entschuldigen. Mein Vater hatte kein Recht sie so zu behandeln und ich weiß, dass er dies, als er erwachsen war, sehr bereute. Doch leider war das Schicksal gegen seinen Plan, sich selbst bei ihnen zu entschuldigen." neigte Harry respektvoll das Haupt.

Snape war bei der Erwähnung James Potters erst blass und dann rot geworden. Wut brodelte hoch aber legte sich genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war, als sein kalter, analytischer Verstand übernahm. Der Junge hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt? Für seinen Vater? Und er hatte ihm, Severus Snape, seinen Respekt erwiesen. Eine überraschende Entwicklung. Dies musste überdacht werden.

"Als Zeichen meiner Aufrichtigkeit, biete ich ihnen etwas an. Etwas das sie seit langen erstreben, Sir. Ich biete ihnen an, das dunkle Mal zu beseitigen." flüsterte Harry und sah Snape direkt in die Augen.

"Unmöglich!" keuchte der Tranksmeister und umfasste unwillkürlich seinen linken Unterarm. Die Götter allein wussten, wie sehr er dieses Zeichen des Bösen verabscheute. Was hatte er nicht alles versucht, um sich davon zu befreien. Er hatte sich sogar nicht gescheut und war zu Albus gekommen. Doch der alte Schulvorsteher musste zugeben, dass er nicht wusste wie es zu entfernen war.

"Nicht für einen Parselmund!" behauptete der Junge.

Severus' Augen weiteten sich als er das hörte.

"Sie wollen doch nicht etwa andeuten, dass ausgerechtet sie ein...?" verstummte er ungläubig.

"Ein kleines Präsent von Tom!" lächelte Harry traurig und strich seine Haare zurück, damit man seine Narbe sehen konnte. "Er ist nicht länger der einzige der mit Schlangen sprechen kann und so ist es mir möglich." erklärte er.

"Wer weiß davon?"

"Nicht viele. Im Grunde nur meine Familie, die Sirius, seine Frau und Remus umfasst. Nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore weiß davon." antwortete Harry ruhig.

"Black hat dies so einfach akzeptiert?" konnte es Severus nicht glauben.

"Er hat ziemlich geschaut, als ich es ihm erzählte. Aber sonst, ja, er hat es akzeptiert. Wie waren seine Worte? Du bist deswegen kein Jota dunkler als alle anderen. Remus war es sowieso gleichgültig. Nicht weil er ein dunkles Geschöpf ist, aber weil ihn jeder dafür hält. Hmm, macht das irgendwie Sinn?" meinte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

"Auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise!" spottete Severus sardonisch.

"Ich wundere mich wieso immer wieder, warum die Leute einen Parselmund automatisch für böse halten? Es ist im Grunde Idiotie!" brummte Harry. 

"Weil es ein Merkzeichen dunkler Zauberer ist! Salazar Slytherin war ein Parselmund und sehen sie auf seinen Ruf!" bemerkte Severus trübselig.

"Alleine daran kann es nicht liegen. Auch nicht, dass Voldemort einer ist. Ich vermute, der Ursprung für diese Abneigung liegt viel tiefer begraben. Vor zweitausend Jahren hätte man einen Parselmund für einen, von den Göttern, Beschenkten gehalten!" äußerte Harry ein paar Überlegungen die er schon vor einiger Zeit mit Hermine zusammen gewälzt hatte.

Sie war es auch gewesen die die Christianisierung des Abendlandes ins Spiel brachte. Früher, so war ihre Anmerkung, sah man die Schlange nicht als Boten des Bösen an, sondern als Beispiel für Weisheit und Fruchtbarkeit. Doch entsprach dieses Bild nicht dem Dogma der katholischen Kirche. Also wurde die Schlange zum Sinnbild für Verschlagenheit und dem Bösem, erläuterte Harry.

"Ja, ja, das mag ja sein, aber dies ist jetzt nicht wichtig!" winkte Snape mürrisch ab.

"Sorry!" murmelte der Junge.

Severus Snape schnaubte kurz auf und musterte den Jungen vor ihm mit neuen Augen. Er war klug und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann war er nicht mal annähernd so wie sein Vater. Eher wie Lily, die Severus immer insgeheim bewundert hatte, auch wenn er es nie laut äußern würde. Lily Evans war ein wirklich intelligentes und schönes Mädchen gewesen. Wenn auch mit einer verdammt explosiven Laune! Und nun sah ihn der junge Potter mit genau ihren Augen abwartend an. 

"Professor?" fragte Harry vorsichtig als Severus Snape ihn nur gut zwei Minuten lang ansah. Es war irgendwie entnervend.

"Schweigen sie und lassen sie mich in Ruhe überlegen!" kam die abrupte Antwort.

Also wartete Harry und verschob sich unbehaglich unter dem starren Blick des Tranksmeisters. Doch dieser schien durch ihn hindurch zu sehen.

Was überlegte die alte Fledermaus nur so lange?

"Also gut, Mr. Potter! Ich nehme ihre Entschuldigung vorläufig an. Zu ihrem Angebot... ich werde es überdenken und ihnen in den nächsten Wochen irgendwann Bescheid geben! Jetzt gehen sie auf ihr Zimmer!" entließ ihn Severus kühl. Sein Gesicht war unbewegt und es war so gut wie unmöglich zu sagen was er wirklich dachte.

"Sehr wohl, Sir. Äh, eine Bitte noch...!" blieb Harry an der Tür stehen.

"Was noch, Potter?" zischte Severus ungehalten.

"Bitte unterlassen sie ihre Legimentikangriffe. Wie bereits erwähnt, wird es ihnen und auch mir, nur Kopfschmerzen einbringen!" sagte Harry ruhig.

Severus hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue und nickte dann kurz.

"Gute Nacht Sir!" lächelte Harry leicht und ging.

"Ja, gute Nacht, Potter!" murmelte Severus Snape abwesend als der Junge schon gegangen war. Auf was hatte er sich, in Merlins Namen, nur eingelassen? Jetzt verkehrte er schon durchaus zivilisiert mit einem Potter. Was kam als nächstes? Verbrüderung mit den verdammten Gryffindors?

Seufzend drückte Severus seinen Nasenwurzel und fluchte unterdrückt als er ein Versäumnis bemerkte. Woher hatte Potter gewusst, dass er das dunkle Zeichen trägt? Und wo zur Hölle war nur der Trank für Kopfschmerzen?

TBC...

A/N: So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und einige eurer Fragen beantwortet. Bitte, macht mir eine Freude und reviewt fleißig. Ich lese jede einzelne eurer Bemerkungen sehr aufmerksam und habe tatsächlich einige Hinweise auf Fehler und Versäumnisse berücksichtigen können. Wofür ich hier, noch einmal meinen Dank aussprechen möchte. Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Marius


	16. Kapitel 15

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Das nächste Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Ich möchte mich hiermit bei euch allen, für die tollen Reviews bedanken. Da schwillt mir doch glatt die Brust vor lauter Stolz. Anscheinend mache ich es richtig, denn es gab bisher kaum Kritik, sondern fast ausschließlich dickes Lob von euch. Schnüffel! Ein dickes Dankeschön und eine Bitte von mir: Reviewt fleißig weiter. Auch die diejenigen, die meist nur lesen sind aufgefordert.

Zu diesem Kapitel. Harry liest den Slytherins ein wenig die Leviten und erteilt eine Lektion in Sachen Geschichte. Der Lehrkörper hat eine seiner Versammlungen, Harry macht eine wichtige Entdeckung in der Bibliothek und Halloween steht vor der Tür. Es gibt hier ein, zwei Stellen, die direkt _Harry Potter um der Stein der Weisen_ entnommen sind. Viel Spaß beim lesen, wünscht euch,

Marius

ooOOoo

KAPITEL 15

Harry ging tief in Gedanken zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins. Die Entschuldigung und das Angebot war der Sporn des Augenblicks und nicht so geplant gewesen. Im Grunde war sie seiner eigentlichen Intention völlig konträr, aber er fühlte sich gut mit dieser Entscheidung und wusste, dass er damit leben konnte. Harry hatte nicht gelogen, als er Snape davon erzählt hatte, dass sich sein Vater bei ihm entschuldigen wollte. Er hatte die dementsprechenden Briefe in seinem Familiengewölbe gefunden. 

-----------------------

Selbst Sirius wurde manchmal verlegen, wenn ihn Harry auf die Streiche ansprach, die sie Severus damals gespielt hatten. Nicht alle waren wirklich witzig gewesen, sondern hatten darauf abgezielt ihr Opfer zu demütigen. Serena war wirklich sauer geworden, als sie eines dieser Gespräche verfolgt hatte und es hatte Sirius einiges an Charme und Überredungskunst abverlangt, um sie von ihren Vorhaben abzubringen, dass er sich bei Snape entschuldigen solle.

"Waren wir wirklich so kindisch?" hatte sich Sirius laut gefragt als Serena wütend aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

"Ich befürchte, leider ja, Padfoot!" seufzte Remus trübe. 

"Merlin! Was haben wir uns nur dabei gedacht?" kratzte sich Siri verlegen am Hinterkopf.

"Gar nichts. Das war ja das Problem. Und mein Dad war nicht viel besser!" schüttelte Harry mitleidig den Kopf. 

-----------------------

Harry schnaubte abfällig als er daran dachte und sah dann auf. Er war alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte keine Ahnung wo eigentlich sein Zimmer war.

"Shit! Warum immer ich?" murmelte er müde. Hmm, könnte klappen, kam ihm eine Idee. Er glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, dass Dobby einmal einen bestimmten Namen erwähnt hatte und hoffte, dass ihn seine Erinnerungen nicht getäuscht hatten.

"Tiffy?" hob er leicht die Stimme und mit einem Plopp erschien eine Hauselfe neben ihm. Es hatte also geklappt.

"Ihr habt Tiffy gerufen, kleiner Meister?" fragte die Hauselfe verwundert. Hogwarts Hauselfen wurden so gut wie niemals von den Schülern verlangt und so war die kleine Hauselfe natürlich sehr neugierig.

"Ja, äh, ich weiß leider nicht wo sich mein Zimmer befindet. Ihr habt doch meine Truhe aus dem Ravenclawturm hierher geliefert, oder?" lächelte Harry entschuldigend.

"Oh, ihr seid Harry Potter!" keuchte die Hauselfe ehrfürchtig und verneigte sich tief. 

'Herrje, warum müssen die Hauselfen immer so reagieren?' wunderte sich Harry verlegen. "Äh, ja. Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen Tiffy!" lächelte er.

Die Hauselfe strahlte vor Glück und verneigte sich gleich noch einmal.

"Tiffy wird dem jungen Meister sein Zimmer zeigen. Folgt bitte!" versicherte ihm Tiffy lebhaft.

Harrys Zimmer war nicht sehr groß aber er hatte es für sich. Ein Bett, an dessen Fußende seine Truhe stand, ein Schreibtisch und ein paar Regale. Es hatte keine Fenster und wirkte auf dem ersten Blick recht düster aber dafür hatte es ein eigenes Badezimmer.

"Danke Tiffy." bedankte er sich bei der Elfe die mit einem breiten Lächeln und unter mehrmaligen Verbeugungen verschwand.

-------------------------

Der nächste Morgen brach an und Harry öffnete die Augen. Zuerst war er ein wenig desorientiert, bis ihm wieder einfiel wo er sich befand. Er hatte überraschend gut geschlafen und streckte sich nun behaglich.

Ein wenig später, nach seiner Morgentoilette und einer langen heißen Dusche, fand er sich im Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins ein. Die leisen Gespräche, die die anderen führten, verstummten für einen Augenblick als er eintrat, bevor sie mit wesentlich mehr Erregung fortgeführt wurden.

"Guten Morgen!" grüßte er höflich.

"Guten Morgen!" erwiderte eines der Mädchen seinen Gruß und Harry sah überrascht zu ihr. Es war Daphne Greengrass, die sich mit Blaise Zabini unterhalten hatte. Das blonde, schöne Mädchen lächelte ihn freundlich an und Harrys Wangen färbten sich.

"H... Hallo, ich bin Harry!" reichte er ihr die Hand.

"Daphne Greengrass. Angenehm!" sagte sie warm. Verdammt. Sie war wirklich hübsch. Klare blaue Augen und seidiges Haar. Sie ähnelte Luna, die ja dieselben Attribute aufwies, nur auf den ersten Blick. Wo Lunas Schönheit eher ätherisch wirkte, war die ihre sehr bodenständig.

Harry hatte in der ersten Zeitlinie mit ihr nur sehr wenig Kontakt gehabt aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass ihre Familie ebenfalls vom dunklen Lord ausgelöscht wurde. Die Greengrass' hatten sich geweigert sich ihm anzuschließen und beharrten auf ihrer Neutralität. Es hatte ihnen nichts genutzt. Das Greengrassmassaker war auch der Auslöser gewesen, dass sich die anderen neutralen Familien wie die Zabinis dem Widerstand anschlossen.

"Wir kennen uns ja bereits!" grinste Blaise und nickte Harry zu.

"Du hast gestern Abend die Slytherins gehörig erschüttert, Harry Potter!" senkte Daphne die Stimme.

"Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht aber eventuell wurde es Zeit, dass sie mal ein wenig aufgerüttelt wurden." erwiderte Harry vorsichtig.

"Oh, aufgerüttelt ist gut!" murmelte Blaise spöttisch. 

"Du hast keine einzige Unwahrheit verbreitet. Ich kann so etwas erkennen!" behauptete Daphne.

"Ist das so? Interessant! Emphatisch veranlagt?" fragte Harry gespannt. 

"Ein wenig. Es läuft in der Familie. Aber ich bitte dich darum es für dich zu behalten!" lächelte sie. 

"Und Blaise?" hob Harry eine Augenbraue.

"Oh, Blaise weiß davon. Wir sind seit unserem Vorschulalter enge Freunde!" legte das blonde Mädchen dem olivhäutigen Jungen eine Hand auf den Arm. Blaise lächelte charmant und zeigte seine Grübchen. Er war ein hübscher Junge und wusste dies auch zu nutzen. Dazu war er wirklich intelligent und seine Familie hatte viel Einfluss am Zaubergarmot. Ein nicht zu unterschätzender Feind oder Freund und Harry bevorzugte auf alle Fälle das letztere. Er schnaubte leise, als er seine Gedanken analysierte.

"Was ist?" fiel es Daphne auf.

"Mir ist nur soeben aufgefallen, dass wir bereits vor dem Frühstück Politik betreiben. Ist das nicht ekelhaft?" meinte er ironisch. 

"Du bist in Slytherin, Harry. Hier wird 24 Stunden am Tag Politik gemacht!" kicherte Blaise.

Harry erwiderte das Kichern aber registrierte beinahe unterbewusst, dass ihn Blaise mit dem Vornamen angeredet hatte und versuchte die Folgen abzuschätzen.

'Merlin, ich hasse es, wenn ich so bin!', schüttelte er sich innerlich.

"Ich hörte, dass dein Vormund sich verstärkt der Politik widmet?" warf Daphne eine Angel aus.

"Du hast scharfe Ohren!" erwiderte Harry trocken und sie lachte vergnügt.

"Mein Vater bat mich zu fragen!" gab sie ohne Verlegenheit zu.

"Hmm, du kannst ihn ja mal unverbindlich fragen ob er Sirius unterstützen würde. Ich tue es natürlich!" hatte er eine Eingebung. 

"Will Black wirklich kandidieren?" fragte Blaise neugierig.

"Vielleicht!" lächelte Harry süß. 

"Er will also. Das wird Großmutter interessieren." grinste der Slytherin.

"Ich dachte sie wäre deine Urgroßmutter?" meinte Harry trocken.

"Natürlich. Aber ich bin nicht so närrisch es ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen. Frauen haben nun mal dieses Ding mit ihren Alter!" grinste der andere Junge böse.

"Benimm dich, Blaise!" stieß ihn Daphne in die Seite.

"Also, ich fand seine Bemerkung sehr weise!" kicherte Harry.

"Sie war unverschämt... aber witzig!" schmunzelte sie widerstrebend.

"Danke, danke!" verbeugte sich Blaise.

Harry konnte jetzt gut verstehen warum Draco mit diesem Jungen befreundet war.

Inzwischen hatten sich alle Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und um die drei Kinder bildete sich eine Gruppe die aufmerksam lauschte.

"Wie steht Black zu den Muggelgeborenen?" fragte einer der älteren Teenager abwartend. Harry sah sich überrascht um und überlegte schnell. Sollte er antworten? Ja, entschied er augenblicklich. 

"Lord Black hat zu dieser Frage eindeutig Position bezogen. Er unterstützt die Integration von Muggelgeborenen in unsere Gesellschaft vorbehaltlos, aber ist sich gleichzeitig auch der Gefahren bewusst. Er ist nicht so blauäugig um nicht zu erkennen, wie langsam aber sicher die Geheimhaltung aufgeweicht wird. Deswegen ist es sein Plan, die Muggelgeborenen schon zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt einzugliedern und sie auf den Eintritt in die magische Gemeinschaft vorzubereiten. Fast alle Muggelgeborenen die ich kenne, haben keinerlei Ahnung von den Sitten und Gebräuchen und ecken deswegen gehörig an. Es wäre mir nicht anders ergangen, wenn ich bei meinen Muggelverwandten geblieben wäre." gab Harry zu.

"Ich hörte davon. Sei froh, dass sich Black deiner angenommen hat!" murmelte Daphne.

"Aber die Schlammblüter gefährden uns!" warf Flint jetzt ein.

"Unterlasse bitte in meiner Anwesenheit diesen Ausdruck. Er ist rassistisch und zeugt nur von Dummheit!" zischte Harry.

"Du nennst mich dumm?" knurrte Flint wütend.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt und du weißt es, doch du kannst dir den Schuh anziehen, wenn er dir passt. Aber du solltest dir mal eines überlegen Marcus Flint. Wo wäre die Zauberergemeinschaft heute ohne die Muggelgeborenen?" fragte Harry herausfordernd.

"Besser dran?" konterte Flint höhnisch.

"Am Aussterben trifft es wohl eher." behauptete Harry.

"Du spinnst!" schnaubte einer der Viertklässler und zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich breit. 

"Ach, tue ich das? Dann passt mal schön auf." war Harrys Stimme ruhig und Kühl und das Gemurmel erstarb langsam. "Vor dreihundert Jahren gab der Zaubergarmot von Großbritannien eine Studie in Auftrag und das Ergebnis war klar und deutlich gesagt, ernüchternd. Eigentlich war beabsichtigt gewesen den Zuwachs von Muggelgeborenen zu beschränken, aber als die Studie vorlag, musste man erkennen, dass man ohne sie viel übler dran wäre. Und weswegen? Hier die Fakten: Im elftem Jahrhundert gab es in England in etwa 5 Millionen Einwohner. Davon waren rund 28 000 Zauberer und Hexen. Also ein hoher prozentualer Anteil an der Bevölkerung. Zum Zeitpunkt der Studie, also rund 450 Jahre später, lebten in England etwa 10 Millionen Untertanen und nur noch 23 000 Zauberer und Hexen. Und es lag nicht an der Hexenjagd des Mittelalters oder an den vielen tödlichen Seuchen oder vergleichbares. Es waren die Zauberer und Hexen selber, die dafür verantwortlich waren. Es war ihre Arroganz und ihr Rassismus, die ihre Anzahl verringerte. Natürlich gab es gegen die Studie Proteste. Es könne nicht sein, sie sei sicher falsch und so weiter und so fort. Das typische eingleisige Denken der Blutpuristen halt. Seht euch doch an. Die meisten alten Familien prunken nicht gerade mit viel Nachwuchs und diese Lage verschlimmert sich mit jeder Generation. Dazu kommt noch die Tatsache, dass viele der alten Familien langsam aber sicher verschwinden. Sie gebären immer mehr Knallfrösche und es war noch bis in dieses Jahrhundert die schlechte Sitte solche Kinder zu töten. Verabscheuungswürdig wie nur selten etwas, meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach. Denn diese Kinder können durchaus in der zweiten oder dritten Generation selbst Nachkommen zeugen, die sehr mächtige Zauberer oder Hexen sind. Wie meine Mutter zum Beispiel. Es heißt zwar, dass sie Muggelgeborenen war, aber richtig ist, dass sie und meine Tante Nachkommen einer ganzen Reihe von Knallfröschen waren. Ob ihr es hören wollt oder nicht. Ihr seid eine aussterbende Art und ihr seid völlig selbst daran schuld. Nur frisches Blut kann dieses Desaster verhindern und genau deswegen wurden die Beschränkungen vor dreihundert Jahren aufgehoben und siehe da... die aktuelle Zahl der Zauberer und Hexen liegt momentan bei rund 30 000 und das trotz zweier dunkler Zauberer die unzählige ermordet haben." dozierte Harry und hielt die Slytherins gebannt.

"Du... du übertreibst!" klang Flint lange nicht mehr so selbstsicher.

"Keineswegs! Du kannst die Studie jederzeit einsehen. Sie wird nicht geheim gehalten aber gerne vergessen. Doch sie hat an ihrer Aktualität bis heute nichts verloren. Wenn du daran interessiert bist...? Die Robertsonstudie ist der genaue Name." erwiderte Harry gelassen.

"Aber warum hören wir von solchen Fakten nichts?" fragte ein Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse irritiert.

"Weil Binns nun mal nur über seine Koboldskriege labert, so wie ich hörte. Deswegen!" seufzte Harry.

"Aber Salazar Slytherin hat doch die Trennung von Muggelgeborenen und der Zauberergemeinschaft verlangt?" wagte ein anderer den Einspruch. 

"Ja, das ist wahr!" nickten viele heftig.

"Ist das wirklich so?" fragte hingegen Harry gedehnt und die Zustimmungsrufe erstarben langsam. "Es gibt keinerlei Beweis für diese These. Keine einzige Aufzeichnung aus der Zeit der Gründer bestätigt dieses Gerücht und mehr ist es auch nicht. Aber anscheinend machen sich die wenigsten die Arbeit genau zu recherchieren. Salazar Slytherin blieb bis zu seinem Tod hier in diesem Schloss und unterrichtete bis zum Schluss. Er hat niemals, wie so oft propagiert, Hogwarts im Zorn und Streit mit seinen Mitgründern verlassen. Jede andere Behauptung ist eine Lüge. Richtig ist, dass er den Muggeln eher feindselig gegenüberstand aber dies hatte persönliche Gründe. Falsch ist, dass er Muggelgeborene nicht als Schüler in Hogwarts zulassen wollte. Er war ein wirklich kluger Mann und wusste genau was es bedeuten würde ihnen den Zugang zu verwehren. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass er heute diesen schlechten Ruf genießt und es ist völlig unverdient. Und die Gründe dafür? Es war gut 60 Jahre nachdem William der Eroberer die Angelsachsen besiegte, dass die ersten Gerüchte entstanden. Es waren Familien wie die Malfoys, die übrigens aus der Normandie stammen, die dafür verantwortlich zeichnen." erklärte er mit klarer Stimme. 

"Die Malfoys sind Franzosen?" ächzte Nott ungläubig.

"Wie deine Vorfahren Theodore. Sie hießen ursprünglich deNotte. Nicht sehr angelsächsisch, oder?" lächelte Harry süß.

"Und die Flints?" fragte Marcus Flint beinahe besorgt, während Nott noch mit sich kämpfte.

"Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte hingegen Daphne beeindruckt.

"Ich lese gerne und du würdest überrascht sein, was für interessante Fakten du in alten Geschichtsbüchern findest!" grinste Harry flüchtig.

"Die Flints. Komm sag schon, Potter!" verlangte Flint.

"Sind erst seit dem 14. Jahrhundert dabei. Der erste Flint war Muggelgeboren." beantwortete Harry seine Frage.

"Lügner!" flüsterte Flint erschüttert.

"Sieh dir den Stammbaum deiner Familie an, Marcus Flint und du wirst erkennen, dass ich nicht lüge. Was habt ihr nur alle mit eurer Geschichte? Leuchtet es euch nicht ein, dass jede noch so stolze Zaubererfamilie irgendwann einmal als Muggelgeborene anfingen? Glaubt ihr denn, der erste Zauberer ist vom Himmel gefallen? Wie und wo der erste Zauberer oder auch Hexe lebte, liegt im dunklen der Geschichte aber seine oder ihre Eltern waren mit Sicherheit ganz stinknormale Muggel. Deswegen ist dieser ganze Purblutschwachsinn auch nur dies: Schwachsinn." schimpfte Harry.

Betäubtes Schweigen machte sich im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum breit und alle sahen sich unsicher an. Solche Gedankengänge hatten sie noch nie vorher gewagt und es machte ihnen Angst.

"Das war starker Tobak. Und das alles noch vor dem Frühstück!" lockerte Blaise die Spannung. Und als wäre dies das Zeichen gewesen, fingen die Gespräche wieder an aufzuflammen. Bis einer der Präfekten ein Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab.

-----------------------

Severus Snape war auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftraum gewesen als er Potter mit Greengrass und Zabini zusammen sah. Neugierig blieb er in dem verborgenen Gang stehen und beobachtete den Jungen und seine Slytherins. Er war immer noch unschlüssig ob er das Angebot Potters annehmen sollte. Dann fing die Diskussion an und Severus, der erst eingreifen wollte, war überrascht wie klar und deutlich der junge Potter seinen Standpunkt vertrat. Insgeheim musste er anerkennen, dass er wirklich gute Argumente gebrauchte und auch wenn er es sich nur ungern eingestand, stimmte er mit ihm in den meisten Punkten überein. Genau dieselben Überlegungen hatte er ebenfalls schon gewälzt und die Robertsonstudie war ihm durchaus ein Begriff. Und er freute sich als er Potter Salazar Slytherin leidenschaftlich verteidigen hörte. DAS hatte er nicht erwartet.

Severus lächelte amüsiert als Potter die Malfoys und die Notts als 'Zugereiste' entlarvte. Das würde Lucius mit Sicherheit sauer aufstoßen.

Als seine Slytherins zum Frühstück aufbrauchen, konnte Severus nicht entgehen, dass die Mehrheit Potter mit widerwilligen Respekt betrachteten. Er hatte wirklich Eindruck hinterlassen und das war kein geringes Ding in den Augen des Trankmeisters.

"Du beginnst mich zu interessieren, Harry Potter. Was verbirgst du wirklich hinter dieses großen, unschuldig und doch manchmal so alt wirkenden Augen?" murmelte Severus nachdenklich. 

------------------------

Die Woche bei den Slytherins war wirklich spannend und faszinierend. Sie waren so anders als die anderen drei Häuser. Mehr verschlagen und verschlungen und Harry erkannte bald warum sie den Ruf der Hinterlistigkeit führten. Es war ihre Vorliebe für Politik und Intrigen.

So hart manchmal die Macht und Rangkämpfe innerhalb des Hauses erschienen, so geschlossen traten sie nach außen hin auf. Das beste Beispiel für diese Geschlossenheit war der gemeinsame Gang zum Frühstück. Keiner ging vorher oder alleine in den großen Saal.

'Wenn die anderen wüssten, dass dieser geschlossene Eindruck nur eine Fassade ist?', wunderte sich Harry die Woche über des Öfteren.

Und sie waren wirklich wissbegierig. Es dauerte nur bis zum Montagabend bis die ersten sich trauten, sich Harry zu nähern. Immer wieder beantwortete er geduldig Fragen zu ihrer eigenen Geschichte und war wirklich dankbar für sein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis. Es wurde leidenschaftlich diskutiert und es blieb nicht immer friedlich. Einige der älteren waren nicht zu überzeugen und hielten an ihren Standpunkt fest. Harry hatte nichts dagegen, doch das änderte sich als er ein paar Flüche abwehren musste. Erneut erwarb er sich den Respekt der Slytherins als er die Angriffe kompromisslos konterte. Diesmal war es seine Macht die beeindruckte. Ein Aspekt, der hier mehr als in den anderen Häusern zählte.

Und die ganze Zeit wurde er von Severus Snape beobachtet. 

-----------------------

"Du lebst ja noch!" grinste Ron als sich Harry am Donnerstag am Gryffindortisch zum Mittagessen niederließ.

"Yep! Auch wenn es sehr nervenaufreibend bei den Slytherins ist!" seufzte der grünäugige Junge.

"So schlimm?" fragte Neville mitfühlend. 

"Schlimmer!" meinte Harry düster.

"Haben sie etwas versucht?" setzte sich Ron alarmiert auf. Er traute den Schlangen wieso alles Böse zu.

"Sie haben mich gelöchert und gelöchert. Ich fühle mich völlig leer!" stöhnte sein Freund.

"Gelöchert?" hob Neville eine Augenbraue.

"Und wie. Sie sind neugieriger als die Raben und kennen in ihrer Wissbegier keine Gnade!" winkte Harry ab.

Die beiden anderen Jungs sahen eher skeptisch aus. Das war es nicht, was sie erwartet hatten. 

"Denkt an Hermine hoch zwei, dann habt es es in etwa!" versuchte es Harry.

"Oh! Ist das überhaupt möglich?" fing Neville an zu grinsen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es widerspricht sicher irgendeinem Naturgesetz!" stieß Ron ins gleiche Horn.

"Sehr witzig, Jungs. Lasst sie das mal besser nicht hören!" musste Harry selber grinsen.

"Was ist mit Snape?" senkte Ron die Stimme zu einem Flüstern.

"Was soll mit ihm sein?" flüsterte Harry zurück.

"Na ja! Ist er... äh hat er...? Na, du weißt schon!" 

"Drück dich bitte etwas präziser aus, Ron!" 

"Hat er dich in Ruhe gelassen?"

"Im großen und ganzen... ja, hat er!"

"Jungs, warum flüstern wir eigentlich?" fragte Neville.

"Ron hat damit angefangen!" meinte Harry.

"Gewisse Themen sollte man nur flüsternd erwähnen!" wurden Rons Ohren rot.

"Wenn wir von Sex geredet hätten, das wäre ja noch einsehbar!" grinste Harry dreckig. Rons Ohren wurden dunkler.

"Was weißt du von... Sex?" schluckte Neville mit großen Augen und auch seine Wangen röteten sich. Purblutzauberer wuchsen in der Regel sehr behütet auf und manchmal waren sie viktorianischer als echte Viktiorianer. Ja, Zauberer waren wirklich altmodisch.

"Also, das würde...!"

"...uns auch interessieren!" kam es von hinten und zwei Hände legten sich auf Harrys Schultern.

"Hi Fred! Hi George!" grüßte er lässig.

"Komm schon Harriekens! Verrat uns deine kleinen Geheimnisse, mit denen du unseren kleinen Bruder korrumpierst." grinste George und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

"Yeah! Harry der Sexgott!" nickte Fred eifrig.

"Pssst. Fred! George! Seid doch leise! Wenn das McGonegall hört!" zischelte Ron besorgt.

"Harry der Sexgott?" ächzte hingegen Harry.

"Ja, hast du das nicht gewusst? Viele junge Mädchen...!"

"...nehmen dich mit in ihr Bett. Genauer gesagt, die Bücher über dich!" vollendete Fred mit einen Funkeln in den Augen.

"Brr, genau das wollte ich nicht hören." schauderte Harry. "Mädchen die nur am Jungen-der-lebt interessiert sind. Nein Danke!"

Die Zwillinge starrten ihn für einen Moment schweigend an und fingen dann an zu lächeln.

"Guter Mann!" klopfte ihm Fred anerkennend auf den Rücken.

"Eine andere Reaktion hätte uns echt enttäuscht!" meinte George.

"Mädchen sind wieso nur ätzend!" gab Ron wieder mal sein übliches Statement ab.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mom deine Einschätzung zu würdigen weiß!" hob George spöttisch eine Augenbraue. 

"Bestimmt, Bruder mein. Schließlich ist sie ja auch ein Mädchen. Irgendwie zumindest!" stimmte Fred mit ein.

"Mom ist doch kein Mädchen!" protestierte Ron.

"Ron, Ron, Ron!" schüttelten die Zwillinge mitleidig den Kopf.

"Was denn? Ich... oh Scheiße. Ich habe mal wieder Mist gelabert, nicht?" sank Ron leicht in sich zusammen.

"Yep!" bestätigten Harry und Neville trocken.

"Und wir lieben dich dafür, Ronniekins!" grinste Fred.

--------------------------

Es wurde Sonntag und Harrys erste Woche bei den Slytherins neigte sich dem Ende zu. Bisher hatte Snape noch nicht auf Harrys Angebot geantwortet und der Junge fragte sich langsam warum. Es hatte ein wenig gedauert bis er bemerkte, dass ihn der Professor immer im Auge behielt. Er war darin sehr geschickt wie Harry anerkennen musste. Sicher einer der Gründe warum Snape als Spion so erfolgreich war.

Auch hatte er ihm in Trankunterricht anders behandelt. Er überschüttete den Jungen nicht mehr mit seiner Verachtung und ließ ihn soweit in Ruhe. Aber er hatte ihm keine Punkte zuerkannt als Harry seinen Trank perfekt vollendete. 

"Annehmbar, Potter!" hatte er nur genickt und doch wusste Harry, dass dies ein sehr hohes Lob war. Ron und Neville hatten ein Keuchen unterdrücken müssen, als sie das vernahmen. Snape lobte NIEMALS einen anderen Schüler, abseits seiner Slytherins. Es war geradezu unerhört.

"Snape hat es sicher nur gesagt, weil du diese Woche einer der Schlangen bist!" war sich Ron sicher. Die Freunde waren nach dem Unterricht gemeinsam unterwegs und wollten ein wenig frische Luft am See schnappen.

"Sei nicht albern, Ronald. Professor Snape musste einfach das Ergebnis anerkennen!" verfiel Hermine wieder einmal in ihre alte Rolle. Sie hatte aufmerksam der Erzählung gelauscht.

"Beruhigt euch Leute! Er hat nur gesagt, dass es annehmbar ist." griff Harry sofort ein.

"Ja, schon. Aber ein annehmbar bei ihm, ist so gut wie ein Ohnegleichen bei McGonegall!" hielt Ron dagegen.

"Professor McGonegall!" korrigierte Hermine automatisch.

"Hab ich doch gesagt!"

"Hast du nicht, Ronald!"

"Blimey, nenn mich nicht immer Ronald. Ich heiße Ron!"

"Du solltest nicht so viel fluchen, RON!"

"Verdammt! Ich fluche nicht!" 

"Da, du tust es schon wieder."

"Wie ein altes Ehepaar, meinst du nicht auch Harry?" flüsterte Neville ihm zu.

"Yup!" grinste der grünäugige Junge.

Einige Sachen ändern sich wohl niemals! Hermine und Ron waren für einander geschaffen aber sie mussten dies erst noch herausfinden. Auch wenn es auf dem ersten Blick abwegig erschien. Hermine war hochintelligent, ein Bücherwurm wie er nur selten ein zweites Mal gefunden wird und manchmal leider auch ein ziemlicher Besserwisser. Ron hingegen, war hitzköpfig und ungestüm und doch ein genialer Stratege und Planer. So unterschiedlich und doch ergänzten sich die beiden perfekt. Sie wussten es nur noch nicht. Jetzt waren sie noch Kinder, mit all ihren Schwächen und Unzulänglichkeiten aus denen sie noch herauswachsen mussten. Ron musste seine Eifersucht überwinden und Hermine ihre Unsicherheiten in Bezug auf Freundschaften. 

Merlin, wie hatte er dies vermisst! Voller Zuneigung betrachtete Harry seine besten Freunde die in der ersten Zeitlinie für ihn gestorben waren.

"Du bist manchmal unmöglich Ronald Weasley!" rief in diesem Moment Hermine und ließ den Rotkopf stehen.

"Was hat sie jetzt nur wieder? Die nervt tierisch!" brummelte Ron sauer.

'Oje, das braucht noch jede Menge Arbeit!' seufzte Harry innerlich. 

-----------------------

Die nächsten Wochen verflogen wie im Nu. Harry genoss die Freiheiten, die ihm die Anwartschaft bot, in freien Zügen und lockerte langsam aber sicher die bisher starren Strukturen zwischen den Hogwartshäusern auf. Immer öfter wurde von der Lehrerschaft beobachtet, dass sich die Schüler vermischten. Noch bezog sich das nur auf die ersten Jahrgänge aber der Wandel war eingeleitet. Dumbledore betrachtete diese neue Entwicklung mit Wohlgefallen.

Harry Potter war auch das Thema bei einen der regelmäßigen Versammlungen des Lehrkörpers, bei denen die Entwicklungen der Jahrgänge besprochen wurden.

"Irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches?" fragte Albus milde, nachdem die Hauptpunkte abgehakt waren.

"Der junge Potter!" meldete sich McGonegall.

"Ja, Minerva?" nickte ihr Albus zu.

"Ich konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sich der Junge im Unterricht stark zurücknimmt. Er scheint sich oft zu langweilen und wirkt auf dem ersten Blick unkonzentriert. Doch wenn ich ihn eine Frage stelle, beantwortet er sie perfekt. Im Gegensatz zu Miss Granger, deren Antworten mehr oder weniger wortwörtlich den Büchern entnommen sind, gehen seine Antworten tiefer in die Materie als ich es je bei einem Schüler erlebt habe. Er hat ein Verständnis für die Mechanik hinter Bann und Zaubersprüchen das außergewöhnlich ist. Potter versteht es wirklich." erklärte sie ihren Kollegen. 

Professor Flitwick nickte zustimmend aber hielt sich mit einen Kommentar weitgehends zurück. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Privatstunden bekannt werden, aber er stimmte mit Minerva voll überein. Der Junge war ein Juwel.

"Ich kann Minervas Beobachtungen nur bestätigen. Der junge Potter hat mich ein oder zweimal angesprochen und wir führten intensive Gespräche über arithmetische Berechnungen. Er legte mir eine Leistungskurve für Schutzschirme vor, die er selbst erstellt hatte und ich war verblüfft. Ich kann es auf jeden Fall kaum erwarten bis ich ihn in meine Finger bekomme!" verriet Professor Vektor, die Lehrerin für Arithmetik, mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Ich hoffe doch nur im bestem akademischen Sinne?" funkelten Albus' Augen wie verrückt.

"Wie? Merlin. Nicht doch, Albus." errötete die Professorin und winkte kichernd ab.

Severus Snape schnaubte spöttisch. 

"Ja, Severus. Du wolltest ebenfalls etwas dazu sagen?" musterte ihn Albus über seine Halbmondbrille.

"Ganz gewiss nicht! Wenn ihr weiter Potter so über den grünen Klee lobt wird mir bestimmt noch übel!" behauptete der Trankmeister zynisch.

"Du klingst ja fast eifersüchtig Severus!" sagte McGonegall süßlich.

Was ihr einen funkelnden Blick von Snape einbrachte der aber an die Transfigurationsprofessorin völlig verschwendet war. 

"Quintin?" fragte Albus den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Der junge Professor zuckte zusammen und schien sich auf seinen Stuhl zu kauern.

Severus schnaubte erneut.

"Äh... i...ich kann n...nicht viel aus...sagen. In m...meinen Unterricht i...ist er u...unauf...fällig!" stotterte Quirrell.

"Merkwürdig!" murmelte Albus nachdenklich. Der Junge prunkte mit so viel Begabung und ausgerechnet in Verteidigung war er unauffällig? Das passte irgendwie nicht zusammen.

"Ich kann nur sagen, dass er in meinen Unterricht etwas über den Durchschnitt liegt. Wer mich aber überrascht hat, ist der junge Longbottem. Der Junge kennt wirklich seine Pflanzen und hat ein absolutes Händchen dafür. Ein Naturtalent in Herbology wie es sie nur selten gibt. Es ist wirklich bedauerlich, dass er nicht in meinen Haus ist!" meldete sich Professor Sprout zu Wort und schnalzte traurig mit der Zunge. 

"Er ist schon im richtigen Haus, meine Liebe. Aber es freut mich zu hören, dass du endlich einen Gleichgesinnten gefunden hast!" lächelte Albus sanft.

"Potter steckt für meinen Geschmack viel zu oft die Köpfe mit den Weasleybengeln zusammen. Das hat sicher nichts Gutes zu bedeuten!" knurrte Finch dunkel.

"Harry ist ein guter Junge!" warf Hagrid sofort ein.

"Es gibt keine guten Jungen!" biss Finch zurück.

"Argus!" mahnte Albus. 

"Ist doch wahr, Schulvorsteher!"

"Ich weiß nur, dass er ein Ass auf dem Besen ist. Besser noch als sein Vater!" sagte Madame Hooch.

"Unwesentlich und unwichtig!" tat es Snape ab.

"Quidditch ist nicht unwesentlich!" erwiderte die Fluglehrerin empört und ihre gelben Falkenaugen funkelten.

"Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet!" funkelte Severus zurück.

"Kinder, Kinder!" schüttelte Albus missbilligend das Haupt. Manchmal fragte er sich wer schlimmer war? Die Schüler oder ihre Lehrer? 

----------------------

Von all dem bekam Harry natürlich nichts mit. Er wäre wahrscheinlich noch vorsichtiger in seinen Aktionen gewesen, wenn ihm bewusst geworden wäre, dass er jetzt schon die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer erregt hatte. So behielt er seinen Fahrplan ein und besuchte regelmäßig den Raum der Wünsche um zu trainieren. Nachts, wenn alle schliefen und das Schloss im dunklen lag, schlich er sich durch die Schatten in die Bibliothek um Nachforschungen anzustellen. In der ersten Zeitlinie hatte er nicht mehr die Möglichkeit gehabt die umfangreiche Hogwartsbibliothek zu nutzen. Der Hauptteil der seltenen Bücher war bei dem Fall der Schule mit zerstört worden und so war altes und seltenes Wissen unwiderruflich verloren gegangen. 

Was Harry interessierte waren eventuelle Berichte über Schattenmagier. Selbst Nicholas hatte ihm in dieser Hinsicht nicht viel weiterhelfen können.

Es war in der Woche vor Halloween als er endlich fündig wurde. Im beschränkten Abschnitt fand er einen alten Folianten ohne Aufdruck. Es war ein relativ dünner Band und Harrys Finger waren schon ein paar Mal über den schmalen Rücken gestrichen bis er ihn endlich herauszog. Der Einband war aus schwarzem Leder und fühlte sich seltsam unter seiner Berührung an. Dies war eigentlich auch der Grund gewesen warum er das Buch gewählt hatte. Vorsichtig tastete er mit seinen Sinnen nach dem Buch. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme die er im Krieg übernommen hatte. Und auch hier waren viele Schutzbanne vorhanden. Die meisten dienten der Erhaltung aber eben nicht alle. Es gab auch ein paar unbekannte und vermutlich dunkle Flüche.

"Donnerwetter! Und das in Hogwarts!" murmelte der Junge erstaunt. "Hmm, das dauert hier zulange!" ordnete er das Buch wieder ein und wandte sich ab. Verblüfft blieb er stehen. 'Seltsam! Warum habe ich es wieder zurückgestellt?', wunderte er sich und drehte sich dem Regal wieder zu. Sofort erlahmte sein Interesse und er wandte sich achselzuckend erneut ab, nur um wiederum in seinen Schritt zu verhalten. Wollte er nicht ein Buch mitnehmen? Als sein Blick über die Buchrücken flog verspürte er einen plötzlichen Abscheu.

"Was soll das alles? Ist wieso nicht wichtig!" kam ihn der Gedanke. 

'Stopp! Verflucht, ich werde beeinflusst!', wurde es ihm bewusst. Er atmete tief durch und erhöhte seine geistigen Schilder bis zum Maximum. Trotzdem verspürte er die Beeinflussung immer noch, doch sie war lange nicht mehr so ausgeprägt. Als er das Buch wieder in die Hand nahm, glaubte er ein dunkles Knurren zu hören. Es wurde lauter, bis er den Band aufschlug und verstummte dann schlagartig. Plötzlich war auch der Druck fort und er seufzte erleichtert. Wer immer das Buch verzaubert hatte, war verdammt geschickt und auch mächtig gewesen.

'Was ist an dir so wichtig, dass es verborgen werden muss?', fragte er sich und machte sich vorsichtig Licht. "Lumos!" flüsterte er und seine Finger fingen an zu leuchten und er konnte den Titel auf der ersten Seite entziffern:

DAS BUCH DER SCHATTEN von Ke'ptah dem Älteren

Die Schriftzeichen waren ägyptische Hieroglyphen und nur dem Studium bei Nicholas Flamel und mit Bill Weasley war es zu verdanken, dass Harry sie entziffern konnte. Wenn auch äußerst holprig. Der Namenskartusche des Autors sagte Harry rein gar nichts. Auch der Titel des Buches war ihm unbekannt und er vermutete einfach nur ein weiteres Buch über die dunklen Künste. Das änderte sich auch nicht, als er die nächste Seite aufschlagen wollte und es nicht konnte. Augenblicklich waren alle Seiten miteinander wie verbacken und bildeten einen einzelnen starren Block. Als wäre das Buch ein Lebewesen.

"Öffne dich!" versuchte es Harry erst in Parsel und als das nichts half, griff er mit seinen Schattensinnen nach dem Buch. Es zuckte zwischen seinen Finger und der starre Block erschlaffte. Ein leises Seufzen war zu vernehmen und dann Stille. Die erste Seite schlug sich selbstständig um und enthüllte einen kurzen Text.

_Sei gegrüßt Schattenmeister und Bruder,_

es ist das 6. Jahr der Regentschaft von Pharao Merentptah, der Sohn des großen Ramses. Mächtiger Herrscher über Ober und Unterägypten und dies ist mein Vermächtnis an dich o Bruder, entzifferte Harry mühselig.

Merlin, dies könnte ein Buch des letzten bekannten Schattenmagiers sein, fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf. Der große Ramses? Hmm, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann lag dessen Regierungszeit über 3000 Jahre zurück. Hatte er endlich etwas gefunden, das ihm helfen würde? Ehrfürchtig strich Harry über die Seite und befühlte das Material. Es war sehr dünnes Papyri, dass sich trotz 3000 Jahren immer noch geschmeidig und fest zwischen seinen Fingern anfühlte. Ke'ptah musste unglaublich mächtig gewesen sein, um die Zauber nach all der Zeit noch aktiv wirken zu lassen. Was ihn verwunderte war die Buchform. Soweit er wusste, schrieben die alten Ägypter auf Schriftrollen und banden keine Bücher.

Entschlossen klappte er das Buch zu und schob es sich unter das Hemd. Das Rätsel konnte warten bis er in seinem Zimmer war. Lächelnd glitt er durch die Schatten zurück in die Slytherinkerker. 

-----------------------

Erst am Wochenende hatte Harry die Zeit sich in seinen Fund zu vertiefen. Am Samstagabend, als er sich auf sein Zimmer zurückzog, schlug er das Buch erneut auf und legte einen weiteren Band über ägyptische Hieroglyphen daneben. Es würde langwierig werden aber er freute sich auch darauf.

Als er das nächste Mal einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, war es bereits früh am Morgen.

"Shit!" seufzte er und dehnte seine verspannten Muskeln.

Ke'ptahs Geschichte hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen und sein Geist wurde von Bildern überschwemmt, die das Leben am Hofe der Pharaonen zeigten. Der alte Schattenmagier hatte fünf Pharaonen als Ratgeber und auch Hofzauberer gedient. Und nicht irgendwelche Könige. Oh, nein. Es waren solch bedeutende Namen wie Haremhab, Ramses der Erste, Sethos und Ramses II, der heute Ramses der Große genannt wurde.

Ke'ptah war hoch geachtet und auch gefürchtet, doch seine Treue galt dem Thron. Er war schon alt gewesen als Echnaton, der Ketzerkönig, regierte und das Reich in Chaos stürzte. Doch erst Haremhab, der letzte König der 18. Dynastie, rief ihn zu Hofe.

Das bemerkenswerteste aber war die Tatsache, dass es Ke'ptah war, der unter Ramses II. die Dementoren erschuf. Er nannte sie seelenlose Schatten, doch die Wirkung die er beschrieb, ließ nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu: Es waren eindeutig Dementoren. Heute noch so gefürchtet wie vor 3000 Jahren. Ke'ptah schuf sie für seinen König, um in dessen Feldzug gegen die Hethiter zu kämpfen. Davon wusste sicher heute keiner mehr und auch, dass es an den Dementoren lag, dass die stolzen Hethiter so schnell und erbarmungslos geschlagen wurden. Ramses triumphierte und Ke'ptah hatte anschließend das Problem, wohin mit den seelenlosen Schatten?

Er verbannte sie, weit fort vom Reich am Nil, auf eine einsame Insel, hoch oben im Norden. Dort wo es kalt und dunkel war und die See grau und stürmisch. Er verbannte sie nach Aszakabar und versiegelte sie dort.

Nur ein Schattenmagier war imstande sie zu befehlen und zu beherrschen, doch Ke'ptah erkannte auch, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, diese Wesen zu schaffen. Leider verbot ihm sein Herr und König sie zu vernichten und Ke'ptah gehorchte.

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Aszakabar war vermutlich der alte Name für Askaban und hatte er eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Dementoren loszuwerden? Er musste das Buch genauer studieren, beschloss er hundemüde. Aber nicht mehr heute Nacht. Eine weitere unbeantwortete Frage, war die Tatsache, dass Mr. Ollivander behauptet hatte, den letzten Schattenmagier persönlich gekannt zu haben. Hatte sich der alte Stabmachermeister damals in Ägypten aufgehalten? Harrys letzte bewusste Gedankenbilder zeigten Ollivander und Ke'ptah zusammen unter Palmen sitzend und freundschaftlich plaudernd. Ein merkwürdiges Bild und doch wirkte es so richtig. 

--------------------------

Harry verschlief das Frühstück und wachte erst kurz vor dem Mittagessen auf. Müde schlug er die Augen auf und schwor sich augenblicklich, nie wieder eine Nacht durchzulesen. Als er am Mittagstisch auftauchte, bekam er einige neugierige Blicke zugeworfen.

"Wo warst du denn den ganzen Vormittag. Wir wollten uns doch am See treffen?" kam nach dem Essen Draco zu ihm.

"Wie? Oh, Scheiße. Habe ich total verpennt!" stöhnte der Junge auf und klopfte seine Stirn ein paar Mal auf den Tisch. "Sorry, Draco. Wirklich!" flehte er mit großen Augen.

"Ausnahmsweise. Also, was war?" gab der Blonde nach.

"Die Nacht durchgelesen und voll verschlafen!" gestand Harry kleinlaut. 

"Du bist schlimmer wie die Granger!" schüttelte sein Freund den Kopf. "Komm mit. Wir gehen an die frische Luft!" schnappte er sich Harry und zog ihn aus der großen Halle. 

Neville, Ron, Hermine und Susan warteten bereits auf sie und Harry entschuldigte sich gleich mehrmals. Hermines Missbilligung verflog als sie den Grund hörte. Eine Nacht mit Büchern entschuldigte bei ihr beinahe alles. Ron hingegen schauderte. Das war völlig jenseits seines Verständnisses. Wenn es sich wenigstens um Quidditch gehandelt hätte?

Der Gang um den See und die Scherze seiner Freunde vertrieben den dumpfen Druck in Harrys Kopf. Das blieb so bis Ron, ein für Harry, empfindliches Thema ansprach.

"Ich freue mich schon total auf Halloween!" sagte der Rotschopf begeistert.

"Ich habe gehört, die Dekoration der großen Halle ist jedes Jahr außergewöhnlich!" merkte Hermine an.

"Cedric sagte, sie würde jedes Jahr opulenter!" meinte Susan dazu. 

"Cedric?" lächelte Neville und Susan errötete. 

"Wer ist denn Cedric?" wollte Hermine wissen. 

"Ein Junge aus meinem Haus!" verriet Susan verträumt. Sie schwärmte für den Gutaussehenden Teenager mit den warmen Augen. Eine hoffnungslose Schwärmerei. Susan war erst 11 und Cedric bereits 14 und dessen Träume drehten sich um Cho Chang, dem schönen Ravenclawmädchen. 

"Was ist mit dir Harry? Vorfreude auf Halloween?" fragte Neville.

"Nicht sehr, Leute!" brummelte Harry.

"Aber warum?" fragte Ron bestürzt, doch Harry sah ihn nur traurig an.

"Oh! Wie pietätlos von uns. Entschuldige bitte, Harry!" sagte Hermine weich. 

"Schon gut Hermine. Es ist kein Tag den ich feiere, doch das heißt deswegen noch lange nicht, dass ihr meinetwegen Trübsal blasen müsst. Genießt bitte den Feiertag und macht euch um mich keine Sorgen!" lächelte Harry schief. 

"Wieso, was ist denn? Es ist doch nur Halloween!" wunderte sich Ron und diesmal war es Neville der ihm einen Klaps auf dem Hinterkopf verpasste.

"Ron, du hast die emotionale Tiefe eines Steines!" schimpfte Hermine los und der rothaarige Junge schrumpfte automatisch um ein paar Zentimeter.

"Geologen würden diese Behauptung anfechten!" murmelte Draco ironisch. Harry verbarg sein Grinsen hinter einer stoischen Maske. Der blonde Ravenclaw hatte wirklich eine spitze Zunge.

"Lass es gut sein Hermine. Ich verlange nicht, dass jedem die Bedeutung dieses Datums sofort bewusst wird!" griff er schlichtend ein. Hermine, die bereits Luft geholt hatte, um eine Standpauke abzulassen, nickte und entspannte sich wieder.

"W... was habe ich denn gesagt?" fragte Ron kleinlaut.

"Harrys Eltern wurden an Halloween ermordet!" erinnerte ihn Neville leise. Ron riss die Augen auf und schluckte schwer.

"Oh verdammt! Ich und mein großes Maul!" ächzte er.

"Ja, ein unschlagbares Paar!" lästerte Draco.

"Das genügt, Draco!" mahnte Harry.

"Tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich habe es wirklich vergessen!" stammelte Ron beschämt. 

"Halb so schlimm, Freund!" lächelte Harry. "Ihr könntet aber die Augen aufhalten. Irgendwie habe ich so ein komisches Gefühl, dass an diesem Tag etwas geschehen könnte. Passt also auf!" sagte er ernst.

"Eine Vorahnung?" fragte Neville vorsichtig.

"Man könnte es so nennen!" erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Junge ominös. 

Niemand mehr erwähnte den kommenden Halloweenball und nach einigen Minuten verkrampfter Gespräche entspannten sich alle wieder und die Laune besserte sich dramatisch. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry und seine Freunde mit Spielen und leichten Gesprächen.

----------------------------

Dann war Halloween da. Harry stand an diesem Tag mit einen Gefühl auf, das zwischen Abscheu und Erregung schwankte. Wenigstens würde dieses Mal nicht Hermine in Gefahr geraten. Der junge Gryffindor hatte bereits entschieden, dass er es diesmal den Lehrern überlassen würde.

Der Vormittag verlief ergebnislos. Im Zauberkunstunterricht bildete er mit Neville zusammen ein Paar und 'probte' den Schwebezauber. Professor Flitwick ging aufmerksam durch die Reihen und spornte die Schüler immer wieder an.

"Keine Lust, Mr. Potter?" fragte er den Jungen vergnügt.

"Aber sicher doch, Sir. Ich helfe nur im Moment Neville ein wenig aus!" hüstelte Harry verlegen.

"Sehr liebenwürdig. Nur weiter so!" lächelte Flitwick und blinzelte dem Jungen unauffällig zu. Professor Flitwick war ja der einzige der über Harrys Fähigkeiten ein wenig Bescheid wusste und es war ihm nur zu gut bewusst, dass der junge Potter im Unterricht nicht auffallen wollte. Seine Gedanken wurden in diesem Moment abgelenkt, als der junge Mr. Weasley unterdrückt fluchte. Filius verbarg sein Lächeln geschickt und missachtete großzügig den verbalen Ausbruch des Jungen. Er war nicht der einzige Schüler der so reagierte und er würde nicht der letzte sein. Der Schwebezauber war einer der ersten Hürden für einen jungen Zauberer und war am Anfang schwierig zu meistern. Es bedurfte einer erheblichen Menge an Konzentration und auch Willen um ihn zu bewältigen. Dies war einer der ersten Knackpunkte und auch ein wichtiger Indikator in der Ausbildung und der Zauberkunstprofessor wusste, dass danach die nächsten Zauber leichter fallen würden. Als Ron etwas kräftiger fluchte, erbarmte sich der Professor dann doch.

"Wutschen und schnipsen, denken sie daran, Mr. Weasley, wutschen und schnipsen. Und die Zauberworte richtig herzusagen ist auch sehr wichtig - denkt immer an Zauberer Baruffio, der r statt w gesagt hat und plötzlich auf dem Boden lag - mit einem Büffel auf der Brust." streute er eine kleine Anekdote dazwischen.

Rons Ohren brannten und er nickte brav, bevor er es weiter mit Wutschen und schnipsen probierte. 

"Bleib cool Ron und atme tief durch und spreche den Zauber richtig!" griff Harry ein.

"Das bekomme ich nie hin!" stöhnte Ron verzweifelt.

"Klaro wirst du das. Und danach wirst du darüber lachen wie einfach es im Grunde ist!" lächelte Harry. Ron nickte zögernd und schloss kurz die Augen bevor er seinen Zauberstab entschlössen auf die verflixte Feder richtete.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" betonte er korrekt und zog auch das gar schön lang. Gleichzeitig vollführte sein Zauberstab die richtigen Bewegungen. Die Feder zitterte und erhob sich langsam in die Höhe. Erst ein paar Zentimeter und dann selbstsicherer gut einen Meter empor.

"Bravo, Mr. Weasley. Bravo! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!" rief Flitwick begeistert.

"Wow! Absolut Wow. Sieh dir das an, Harry. Ich kann es!" rief Ron voller Stolz.

"Krass! Wie war das nochmals? Wutschen und schnipsen?" war Seamus beeindruckt und starrte voller Abscheu auf seine Feder, beziehungsweise was davon übrig war, denn sie war gerade eben in Flammen aufgegangen.

"Donnerwetter, Ron. Äh, kannst du es mir auch noch mal zeigen?" wandte sich Neville an Harry.

"Sicher!"

Filius Flitwick beobachtete mit einem feinen Lächeln wie der junge Harry seinen Mitschülern half. Es war überraschend, wie gekonnt und auch abgeklärt der gerade erst 11jährige manchmal handelte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, so würde Filius fast annehmen, dass Harry nicht zum ersten Male unterrichtete. Aber der Gedanke war absurd, kicherte der kleine Zauberkunstprofessor lautlos in sich hinein.

Neville vollbrachte es immerhin, mit Harrys Hilfe, seine Feder ein paar Zentimeter anzuheben. Der pummelige Junge strahlte und war so stolz wie Ron, der seine Feder immer besser in den Griff bekam.

"Schade, dass Hermine nicht hier ist um das zu sehen!" sagte er gedankenverloren. 

Neville warf Harry einen amüsierten Blick zu und die beiden Jungen fingen an zu kichern.

"Was?" zerbrach Rons Konzentration.

"Nichts, Ron. Absolut nichts!" versicherte ihm Neville treuherzig.

------------------------

"War das nicht cool?" schwärmte Ron als die Klasse aus dem Zimmer strömte.

"Ja, Ron. Es war so was von cool!" bestätigte Seamus mittlerweile zum dritten Mal und wirkte ziemlich genervt.

"So cool!" hauchte der Rotschopf andächtig und bemerkte nicht die Blicke der anderen.

"Wenn er noch einmal cool sagt...!" murmelte Dean sauer und seine Finger umschlossen seinen Zauberstab.

"Gönnt ihm den Triumph, Jungs. Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen!" grinste hingegen Harry.

"Oh, da vorne ist Draco. Ich muss es ihm gleich erzählen!" entdeckte Ron den blonden Jungen und stürmte los.

"Das wird ein langer Tag werden. Vertraut mir!" murmelte Neville und verdrehte die Augen. 

"Ach den Schwebezauber? Du als einziger? Respekt, Weasley!" konnte Harry Draco antworten hören als sie die beiden erreichten.

"Nicht wahr?" grinste Ron.

"Hi Draco. Wo ist denn Hermine?" grüßte Harry lässig. Dracos Gesicht verdunkelte sich und er deutete unbestimmt hinter sich.

"Die ist am Weinen. Corner hat sie nach dem Unterricht ziemlich blöde angelabert. Ich habe noch versucht sie zurückzuhalten aber sie hat sich in der Mädchentoilette eingesperrt!" erzählte er leise.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Innereien zu Eis erstarrten. Das durfte doch nicht sein! Hermine war doch nicht mehr in Gryffindor und Ron hatte sie nicht beleidigt! Merlin, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Warum, zur Hölle nur, konnte nicht einmal was glatt laufen?

"Corner hat was?" rief Ron wütend.

"Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung. Du siehst aus, als würde es dir gleich übel werden!" fragte Draco besorgt.

"Yeah! Du bist so blass, Kumpel!" bemerkte es jetzt auch Ron.

"Nur ein leichtes Unwohlsein. Geht schon wieder!" versicherte Harry bevor er noch etwas in seinen Bart murmelte und dann die anderen stehen ließ.

"Was ist denn mit dem auf einmal los?" wunderte sich Ron und sah dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen verblüfft hinterher.

"Hast du den letzten Satz verstanden?" war Draco genauso ratlos und Neville zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern.

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher aber es hörte sich an, als hätte er gesagt... Schicksal sei eine Hure?" sah Nev fragend zu den Jungs.

"Habe ich doch richtig verstanden!" meinte Draco irritiert. 

-------------------------

Harry war sauer. Nein, genauer gesagt, er war stinkesauer. Er befand sich mittlerweile im Raum der Wünsche und ließ gehörig Dampf ab. 

"Gottverfluchte Scheiße! Warum nur? Warum kann nicht einmal alles ohne Probleme über die Bühne gehen?" fluchte er und feuerte bei jedem Wort einen stablosen Fluch auf die Übungsattrappe.

"AARRGGGGHHH!" brüllte er und der letzte Fluch war so stark, dass der Dummy explodierte. Keuchend stand der Junge dort und sah blicklos auf die zerstörte Attrappe. Nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und die Spannung verließ seinen Körper.

"Uhh! War ich das?" murmelte er überrascht und vor allem verlegen. Er hatte eigentlich nicht so die Beherrschung verlieren wollen! Gut, dass es keiner gesehen hatte, fuhr es ihm verlegen durch den Kopf. "Herrje!" wurde er rot und eine flüchtige Handbewegung setzte den Dummy wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand zurück. Ein weiterer Gedanke, verwandelte den Übungsraum in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Seufzend ließ sich Harry in einen der Sessel fallen und fing an zu überlegen.

Er würde erneut gegen den Troll kämpfen aber diesmal in einer anderen Art und Weise. Voldemort würde sich wundern. Ein schmales Lächeln zierte auf einmal Harrys Lippen.

--------------------------

Ein wenig später schloss er sich seinen Freunden wieder an und wich allen Fragen mit dem Hinweis aus, dass er wütend gewesen war. Es war nicht einmal gelogen.

"Was machen wir jetzt mit Hermine?" fragte Neville besorgt.

"Wir lassen sie in Ruhe. Mädchen sind anders strukturiert als wir. Glaubt mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Ginny bekommt auch immer wieder so nen Koller!" behauptete Ron.

"Bist du dir sicher, Weasley?" war Draco nicht überzeugt.

"Wer ist hier derjenige mit einer Schwester?" hob Ron herausfordernd das Kinn.

"Du! Aber das macht dich noch lange nicht zum Spezialisten!" erwiderte Draco genauso herausfordernd.

"Gebt Frieden Jungs! Wenn Hermine sich nicht bis nach dem Essen beruhigt hat, werden wir sie holen. Einverstanden?" sah Harry die Jungs fragend an.

"Wir könnten auch aber auch Susan zu ihr schicken?" warf Neville ein.

"Hey! An Susan habe ich gar nicht gedacht!" gab Harry zu und nickte dann. "Sehr gute Idee, Nev. So machen wir es!" lächelte er erleichtert. 

Es dauerte ein Weilchen bis sie Susan gefunden hatten. Das blonde Hufflepuffmädchen wusste bereits von dem Vorfall und hatte sich Hermine genähert und war abgewiesen worden.

"Sorry Jungs. Ich war bei ihr und sie hat mich mehr oder weniger aus dem Mädchenklo rausgeschmissen. Seid vorsichtig! Sie hat eine echt üble Laune!" schauderte Susan.

"Hat... hat sie geweint?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Susan schnaubte.

"Sie hat eher Flammen gespuckt. Hermine ist nicht geknickt, sie ist sauer. Gebt ihr Zeit und sie wird sich wieder beruhigen. Vertraut mir!" fing sie an zu grinsen.

"Ich dachte, sie wurde übel beleidigt?" war Harry verwirrt.

"Oh, das wurde sie auch und ich bin mir sicher, dass Michael Corner es noch sehr bereuen wird." war sich Susan sicher.

"Erstaunlich!" murmelte Harry. Es war also doch anders als beim ersten Mal. Damals war Hermine völlig aufgelöst gewesen und jetzt war sie so wütend, wie er vorhin. Man sollte sich doch erst alle Fakten einholen, bevor man zu Abschlüssen springt, dachte er verlegen. 

"Danke Susan. Da bin ich echt erleichtert. Mit einer wütenden Hermine kann ich eher leben als mit einer schluchzenden!" erklärte er.

"Ich werde dich bei passender Gelegenheit an diese Worte erinnern!" grinste Draco.

"Tue das!" grinste Harry zurück. 

--------------------------

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, sah man von Michael Corners schuldbewussten Blicke ab, wann immer er einen aus der 'Gang' über dem Weg lief.

"Er wartet sicher darauf, dass einer von uns ihn verflucht!" kicherte Neville.

"Das überlassen wir lieber Hermine!" gluckste Ron.

Dann war es an der Zeit für das Festessen. Nachdem sich die Jungs in bessere Roben geschmissen hatten, trafen sie sich mit Susan und Draco im Treppenhaus, um zusammen nach unten zu gehen.

"Wow! Böse!" hauchte Ron andächtig als er die geschmückte große Halle erblickte. Überall waren Kürbisse mit schrecklichen Fratzen verteilt. Hunderte Fledermäuse schwirrten über ihren Köpfen und aus der Ferne war Wolfsgeheul zu vernehmen. Viele der Schüler trugen Kostüme oder hatten sich verkleidet. Mit einem Wort: Spooky!

Als alle Schüler endlich Platz genommen hatten, erhob sich Albus Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl. Der alte Schulvorsteher prunkte mit einer wirklich phantastischen Robe. Sie war noch schriller, als die, die er sonst trug. Und das sollte was heißen.

"Ahh, Willkommen Kinder. Willkommen zu unserem Halloweenbankett!" breitete er die Arme aus und lächelte. "Steckt rein!" funkelten seine Augen und plötzlich bogen sich die Tische förmlich unter den tollsten Speisen.

"Yeah!" rief Ron begeistert und langte zu.

Es war noch während des Essens, als Professor Quirrell mit verrutschtem Turban und angstverzerrtem Gesicht in die Halle gerannt kam. Aller Blicke richteten sich auf ihn, als er Professor Dumbledores Platz erreichte, gegen den Tisch rempelte und nach Luft schnappend hervorstieß:

"Troll - im Kerker - dachte, Sie sollten es wissen."

Dann sank er ohnmächtig auf den Boden.

Mit einem Mal herrschte heilloser Aufruhr. Etliche purpurrote Knallfrösche aus Professor Dumbledores Zauberstab waren nötig, um den Saal zur Ruhe zu bringen.

"Präfekten! Führt eure Häuser zurück in die Schlafsäle." befahl er.

Harry beobachtete derweil Quirrell und schnaubte spöttisch. 

'Grottenschlechte Vorführung. Erbärmlich.', war sein lautloser Kommentar.

Inzwischen war Percy in seinem Element.

"Folgt mir! Bleibt zusammen, Erstklässler! Kein Grund zur Angst vor dem Troll, wenn ihr meinen Anweisungen folgt! Bleibt jetzt dicht hinter mir. Platz machen bitte für die Erstklässler. Pardon, ich bin Präfekt!" plusterte er sich wichtig auf. Er führte die Erstklässler unverzüglich in Richtung des Gryffindorturmes.

Harry ließ sich unauffällig zurückfallen und als keiner hinsah, verschmolz er mit den Schatten und eilte schnurstracks auf das Stockwerk wo er den Troll vermutete. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Als erstes nahm er einen beißenden Geruch wahr und dann sah er den massigen Umriss des Trolls, der fast den gesamten Korridor ausfüllte. Noch hatte der Troll die Mädchentoilette, und damit Hermine, nicht erreicht und Harry wollte es auch erst gar nicht so weit kommen lassen. Entschlossen schritt er in den Weg des Trolls und hob befehlend die Hand.

"STOPP!

TBC...

A/N: Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß. Böser Cliffie. Hehe. Was wird Harry wohl mit dem Troll machen? Schreibt mir eure Ideen, denn ich würde gerne wissen, wie viele in die Nähe der Lösung kommen. Wie hat euch die Idee mit dem alten Ägypten und das Buch der Schatten gefallen? Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Marius


	17. Kapitel 16

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Wow. Ich bin echt begeistert über eure Reaktionen. Vielen Dank auch. Einige der Reviewer hatten Ideen, die in die richtige Richtung deuteten. Aber ihr werdet selbst sehen. Doch wie wird Voldemort reagieren, nachdem Harry seinen Plan erfolgreich durchkreuzt hat? Nicht gut, kann ich verraten. Es steht das obligatorische Quidditchspiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin an und auch hier habe ich mich ein wenig aus dem ersten Buch bedient. Mit Abweichungen natürlich. Es sei nur soviel verraten...! Ne, doch nicht. Lest lieber selbst. Und bitte, seid weiterhin so fleißig mit euren Reviews. Ich brauche einfach den Stoff... Lechz. Euer Reviewjunkie...

Marius

ooOOoo

Kapitel 16

Lurg der Troll war wütend und irritiert. Es roch hier überall nach Mensch. Lurg mochte keine Menschen. Sie schmeckten schlecht und waren ziemlich nervig. Aber noch weniger mochte er Zauberer. Wo war er hier nur? Gerade noch war er in seinem Revier in den Bergen gewesen und jetzt war er wo anders.

Lurg war verwirrt und das machte ihn wütend.

Eine gefährliche Mischung für einen Bergtroll. Trolle waren einfache Geschöpfe mit einer sehr niedrigen Wutschwelle. Ein ausgewachsener Troll erreichte gut und gerne eine Höhe von über drei Meter und wog rund eine halbe Tonne. Eine halbe Tonne sehniges Muskelfleisch. Ihre Intelligenz lag etwas über dem Level eines Gorillas und sie hatten sogar ihre eigene Sprache. Trollisch war eine Mischung aus Knurr, Grunz und Zischlauten, aber sie genügte, um das Wichtigste auszudrücken. Trolle waren keine Tiere und deswegen waren sie um einiges gefährlicher. Und es war ihnen nur sehr schwer beizukommen. Es gab nicht viel, was einem Troll schaden konnte. Die meisten Zauber prallten von ihnen ab und ihre Haut war dick und zäh. Dazu ihre Kraft, die nur von der eines Riesen, Oger oder Drachen übertroffen wurde. Wegen ihrer Aggressivität lebten Trolle als Einzelgänger und nur zur Paarungszeit waren größere Ansammlungen von Trollen zu beobachten. Nach der Begattung des Weibchen trennten sich die Wege von Trollen sofort wieder. Die Natur hatte es so eingerichtet, denn sonst hätten sich die Trolle wohl schon lange gegenseitig ausgelöscht. Das soziale Verhalten erinnerte an die großen Bären wie der nordamerikanische Kodiak und der Vergleich war gar nicht mal so weit hergeholt. Nur trugen Kodiaks keine Keulen, die gut und gerne 120 Kilogramm wogen.

Lurg wollte zerstören, zermatschen, zermalmen und brüllte herausfordernd. Dann roch er ein junges Menschenweibchen und seine großen Nüstern sogen ihren Geruch tief ein. Eine Hexe. Er konnte die Magie in ihrem Schweiß riechen. Sicher war es die Hexe die ihn aus seinem Revier gezogen hatte. Entschlossen schob er seinen massigen Körper durch die für ihn schmalen Gänge und näherte sich unaufhaltsam der bösen Hexe.

Bis ihm auf einmal ein anderer, fremder Geruch in die Nase stieg. Es befand sich noch jemand in dem dunklen Gang.

Lurg schnüffelte und versuchte den Geruch zu schmecken. Was immer dieses Wesen war, es roch... gefährlich. Fremdartig und doch so vertraut. Lurg kniff seine kleinen Augen zusammen und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Doch er sah nur Schatten die sich bewegten und wogten. Plötzlich erhob sich einer der Schattententakel und Lurg vernahm ein Wort, dessen Macht ihn in seinen Schritten innehalten ließ. 

-----------------------

"STOPP!" rief Harry und benutzte seine Schattenmacht. Zu seiner Überraschung blieb der Troll stehen und grunzte. Es klang irgendwie fragend. Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Troll und konnte Verwirrung, gedämpfte heiße Wut und auch ein wenig Furcht erkennen.

Der Troll wollte nicht hier sein! Er wollte nach Hause! Hatten Trolle ein Zuhause? Für eine Sekunde schoss Harry ein Bild durch den Kopf das ihn beinahe laut lachen ließ. Es zeigte den Troll mit dem Gesicht von Onkel Vernon, gemütlich in einen Ohrensessel sitzend und die Samstagszeitung lesend. Die beiden hatten wirklich Ähnlichkeit. 

Harry riss sich zusammen und lachte nicht. Eigentlich fühlte er Mitleid mit dem Troll. Vermutlich hatte ihn Voldemort einfach hierher verschleppt und dann losgelassen. Harry zögerte nicht und schickte dem Troll Gefühle von Sicherheit zu. Dann nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und näherte sich dem Geschöpf. 

'Merlin! Der stinkt unheimlich. Boah!', würgte Harry und versuchte flach durch den Mund zu atmen.

Immer näher kam er dem Troll bis er direkt vor ihm stand. Der Troll grunzte etwas und kratzte sich ratlos unter der Achsel. Seine Keule hatte er längst abgesetzt aber er war wachsam. Behutsam legte Harry seine Hand auf den Unterarm des Trolls. Die Haut fühlte sich fest und fast hornig unter seiner Berührung an.

"Gehen wir!" lächelte Harry und nahm den Troll mit in die Schatten. Irgendwie wusste er auf einmal, dass der Troll sogar einen Namen hatte. Lurg hieß er und stammte aus den schottischen Bergen, gut 100 Kilometer von hier. Ein kleiner Sprung durch die Schatten.

"Uhhh?" grunzte Lurg verwirrt und fühlte sich gar nicht wohl bei ihrer Reise. Das Schattenwesen hatte ihn berührt und es hatte nicht wehgetan. Aber er traute ihm trotzdem nicht. Lurg traute keinem, nicht einmal den Trollgöttern. Aber er erkannte Macht an und dieses Schattenwesen war äußerst mächtig und deswegen wehrte er sich nicht gegen den Transport.

Die Reise dauerte zum Glück nicht lange. Das Gleiten durch die Schatten war nicht mit Apparation zu vergleichen. Es benötigte zwar mehr Zeit, dafür war es weniger irritierend und hinterließ kein Gefühl der Desorientierung. Eine angenehme Art und Weise sich fortzubewegen und Harry bevorzugte sie jederzeit vor der normalen Apparation, Flohreise oder der Reise mit einem Portschlüssel. 

Lurg grunzte anerkennend als er das kleine steinige Tal erkannte. Sein Revier. Das Schattenwesen hatte ihn sogar bis vor seine Höhle gebracht. Der große Troll stieß ein triumphierendes Brüllen hervor das sich an den steilen Bergwänden brach und knallte begeistert die schwere Keule auf den felsigen Untergrund.

"Du scheinst dich zu freuen! Dann lebe wohl, Lurg der Troll!" lächelte Harry und verschwand wieder in den Schatten. 

-----------------------

Währenddessen war Albus Dumbledore mit Minerva McGonegall in die Kerker unterwegs um den Troll zu suchen. Schnell stellten sie fest, dass sich der Eindringling inzwischen aufwärts bewegt haben musste und eilten durch verschiedene Abkürzungen nach oben. Dort konnten sie das erste Anzeichen für den Troll feststellen.

"Es riecht hier... abscheulich!" bemerkte Professor McGonegall naserümpfend.

"Trolle haben einen wirklich charakteristischen Geruch, meine Liebe." lächelte Albus knapp.

"So kann man es auch bezeichnen. Sie stinken, Albus. Spreche es nur ruhig aus!" erwiderte Minerva.

Plötzlich hielt der Schulvorsteher inne und runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist los, Albus?" fragte seine Stellvertreterin alarmiert.

"Der Troll! Er ist... fort?"

"Weg? Einfach so?" war die Professorin erstaunt.

"Hogwarts kann ihn nicht mehr ausmachen. Er ist definitiv fort. Merkwürdig! Wirklich merkwürdig, das ganze!" murmelte Albus nachdenklich. Er und Minerva gingen langsam weiter. Auch wenn der Troll offensichtlich fort war, so ließen sie nicht in ihrer Wachsamkeit nach. Deswegen machten die beiden vor Schreck einen kleinen Hüpfer als unmittelbar vor ihnen die Tür der Mädchentoilette aufging. 

"Miss Granger!" drückte sich Minerva die flache Hand auf die Brust.

"P... Professor? Schulvorsteher?" stotterte Hermine erschrocken, da zwei Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet waren.

"Eindeutig kein Troll!" bemerkte Albus trocken und seine blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert.

"Was machen sie hier, Miss Granger? Sollten sie nicht im Ravenclawturm sein?" fragte Professor McGonegall scharf.

Hermine blinzelte verblüfft. Sie war nicht gewohnt von Lehrern so angeblafft zu werden.

"Es ist noch keine Ausgangssperre, Ma'am!" rümpfte sie die Nase.

"Das ist in der Tat zwar korrekt, Miss Granger. Doch es wurde allen Schülern befohlen auf ihr Quartier zurück zu kehren. Nicht ohne Grund, mein Kind. Ein Troll ist in das Schloss eingedrungen und er befand sich auf diesem Stockwerk!" griff Albus sanft ein.

"T... TROLL?" quiekte Hermine erschrocken.

"Sie wussten es nicht?" fiel es McGonegall auf.

"N... Nein, Ma'am. Ich... ich hielt mich den ganzen Nachmittag hier auf!" gestand Hermine schüchtern. 

"Aber warum nur?" wunderte sich die Professorin. 

"Ich hatte meine Gründe und möchte nicht darüber sprechen!" wurde Hermine rot.

"Ahh, bedrängen wir Miss Granger nicht weiter, Minerva." lächelte Albus wissend. "Husch, husch. Eilen sie zu in den Ravenclawturm, Miss Granger und melden sie sich bei ihren Präfekten. Und keine Sorge. Es werden keine Punkte abgezogen!" versicherte er ihr. 

"Danke Sir. Ma'am!" nickte das Mädchen und flitzte los.

"Sie hat gar nicht realisiert in welcher Gefahr sie schwebte!" sah ihr McGonegall kopfschüttelnd nach.

"Das befürchte ich auch, meine Liebe. Seien wir froh, dass nichts weiter passiert ist!" strich sich Albus gedankenverloren über den langen Bart und sah sich unauffällig um. Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden? Es irritierte ihn ohne Ende, sollte doch er derjenige sein der beobachtet.

----------------------

Harry war gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück gekommen um den ganzen Vorfall zu beobachten. Er hielt sich in den Schatten versteckt und war froh, dass Hermine in Ordnung war. Still verfolgte er, wie die anderen Professoren sich mit den Schulvorsteher trafen und der Alarm aufgehoben wurde. Wie damals auch, konnte er sehen, dass Snape leicht hinkte und Quirrell einige schmutzige Blicke zuwarf. Soweit lief alles nach Plan, dachte er zufrieden und ließ die Lehrer alleine.

"Wo warst du denn?" fragte ein sichtlich genervter Ron, als Harry unschuldig aus dem Bad in ihr Zimmer kam. 

"Na, im Bad. Wo sonst?" erwiderte Harry arglos. 

"Im Bad? Aber wir haben doch nachgesehen und du warst vorhin nicht dort!" stellte Dean misstrauisch fest.

"Wo soll ich sonst gewesen sein? Überlegt doch mal. Aus welchen Raum kam ich gerade?" spottete Harry.

"Aus dem Bad!" stellte Neville fest.

"Na Siehste!" grinste der schwarzhaarige Junge lässig. "Lust auf Schach?" fragte er Ron, dessen Augen aufleuchteten.

"Aber immer! Wie schnell willst du verlieren?" grinste er herausfordernd. 

"Angeber!" brummelte Harry säuerlich. Auch wenn er technisch gesehen Mitte zwanzig war, so schaffte er es immer noch nicht, Ron zu schlagen. Der Rotschopf war ihm einfach überlegen. Nichtsdestotrotz spielte er immer wieder gegen ihn und gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, ihm eines Tages doch eine klare Niederlage zuzufügen. Es war gut für ihn, denn es lehrte ihm Demut. 

-------------------------

Der Vorfall mit den 'angeblichen' Troll war das Gesprächsthema in den nächsten Tagen. Professor Quirrell bekam etliche Blicke zugeworfen und stotterte noch mehr als sonst. Harry konnte Voldemorts Wut und Irritation durch die Verbindung deutlich spüren und hoffte, dass dieser nichts Unvorhergesehenes in die Wege leitete.

Die Aufregung legte sich schnell und bald waren alle wieder in dem alten Trott: Klassenarbeiten und Hausaufgaben. Es wäre sicher monoton gewesen, wenn nicht der November den nächsten Höhepunkt des Schuljahres geboten hätte.

Das erste Quidditchspiel stand an und es war der Klassiker Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. 

Eigentlich war Harry, zu dem Zeitpunkt des Spiels, bei den Hufflepuffs, aber er würde immer im Herzen ein Gryffindor bleiben. Deswegen fieberte er mit Ron und den anderen mit.

"Das wird haarig. Wir haben leider keinen guten Sucher und die Schlangen sind seit Jahren mehr oder weniger konkurrenzlos. Wood wird es schwer haben eine offensive Strategie auf die Beine zu stellen. Wenigstens sind meine Brüder gut in Form!" meinte Ron fachmännisch. 

Harry war bei dem Wort 'Sucher' zusammengezuckt und fühlte einen kleinen Stich. Es tat weh, wenn man nur zusehen musste. Vor allem, da er wusste wie gut er war.

"Marcus Flint hat seine Mannschaft geprügelt wie selten, habe ich gehört. Ich befürchte, es wird ein Massaker werden und ihr werdet fürchterlich über den Tisch gezogen!" merkte Draco an. Ron wollte erst vehement protestieren und setzte schon zu einer Tirade an, als er langsam die Luft wieder abließ und leicht in sich zusammen sank.

"Ich befürchte du hast Recht! Es wird eine Katastrophe werden!" stöhnte er verzweifelt auf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Na, na, Ronald. Es ist ja nur Quidditch!" machte Hermine, trotz ihrer guten Absichten, einen Kardinalsfehler. Augenblicklich verstummten alle Gespräche um sie herum.

Ron zog die Hände weg und starrte sie entsetzt an.

"Böser Fehler!" murmelte Neville warnend.

"Auweia!" kam es erstickt von Harry.

"Nur Quidditch? NUR QUIDDITCH?" stachen Rons Sommersprossen auf seiner Nase hervor als er die Stimme erhob. Hermine zuckte zusammen.

"Rennt!" wich Draco zurück.

"Jetzt beruhige dich nur wieder, Ron. Es ist nur ein Spiel. Ich verstehe einfach deine Besessenheit dafür nicht? Wenn du nur ein bisschen dieser Begeisterung in den Lernstoff stecken würdest...!" stemmte Hermine ihre linke Faust in die Hüften und fuchtelte mit ihrer rechten vor Rons Nase herum. 

Der junge Weasley wusste nicht wie ihm geschieht. Hermine wirkte auf einmal so bedrohlich wie seine Mutter.

"Was soll das Gebrülle? Miss Granger erklären sie sich!" unterbrach Professors McGonegalls strenge Stimme Hermines Tirade. 

"Äh, wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, Ma'am!" errötete das Ravenclawmädchen.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Wie? Oh, es ging um Quidditch, Professor. Es gefällt ihr anscheinend nicht!" kam es giftig von Ron.

"Ist das so? Nun... nicht jeden kann dieser herrliche Sport gefallen, auch wenn es für mich äußerst schwer nachzuvollziehen ist." ließ die Professorin ihre Liebe für Quidditch deutlich raushängen. Was nur wenige wussten, war die Tatsache, dass Minerva McGonegall zu ihrer Zeit als Schülerin in Hogwarts eine schneidige Treiberin gewesen war. Im Trophäenraum der Schule gab es sogar einen Quidditchpokal mit ihren Namen darauf. Ein Aspekt auf den sie immer noch sehr stolz war.

"Bitte führen sie ihre Streitgespräche dort, wo sie nicht die halbe Schule hören kann. Bei Wiederholung, sehe ich mich gezwungen ihnen beiden Punkte abzuerkennen. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?" verkündete sie und ihr Ton wurde kühl.

"Ja. Ma'am!" nickten die beiden brav und artig.

"Das gilt auch für euch!" richtete sich ihr Blick auf Harry und seine Freunde.

"Sind schon so gut wie weg, Ma'am!" versicherte ihr Harry und machte dass er davon kam.

"Gut, dass die alte McGonegall die beiden gebremst hat. Das hätte böse ausgehen können!" murmelte Draco mit einem erleichterten Grinsen.

"Yoh, das war haarscharf!" meinte Neville. 

"Hermine muss noch lernen, dass für Ron zwei Dinge unantastbar und heilig sind: Futtern und Quidditch!" erklärte Harry schmunzelnd und seine Freunde kicherten.

"Ja, genau in der Reihenfolge!" grinste Draco und das Lachen der drei Jungen erfüllte den Korridor.

---------------------- 

Zwei Tage später war das Eröffnungsspiel der diesjährigen Quidditchsaison. Das kleine Schulstadion war bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt und nicht nur Schüler und der Lehrkörper waren anwesend, sondern auch einige Eltern und Besucher aus Hogsmeade, für die es eine willkommene Unterbrechung ihres doch recht eintönigen Dorflebens war.

Die beiden beteiligten Parteien schwangen bunte Banner und Spruchbänder in den Hausfarben. Es war ein farbenprächtiger Anblick. Harry saß zwischen Seamus und Ron im Bereich der Gryffindors und machte begeistert mit. Von hier aus hatte er einen guten Blick auch zur Lehrerloge und somit auf Snape und Quirrell. Genau gegenüber befanden sich die Slytherins, was schon seit Jahrhunderten so eingerichtet war. So waren die beiden Konkurrenzbewusstesten Häuser durch das ganze Spielfeld getrennt. Eine probate Vorsichtsmaßnahme. 

Lee Jordan hatte seinen Platz als Kommentator eingenommen und wartete die Eröffnungsworte des Schulvorstehers ab, der sich wie immer kurz hielt.

"Willkommen zur diesjährigen Saison! Ich erwarte einen fairen Wettkampf und möge der Bessere gewinnen. Dann mal los!" lächelte er und setzte sich wieder und Applaus brandete auf, der sich sofort verstärkte als die beiden Teams mit Madame Hooch einflogen.

"Und hier kommen sie. Die Löwen von Gryffindor mit ihren Captain Olliiiiver Wooood!" brachte Lee gleich Stimmung rein. Einen Namen nach dem anderen rief er begeistert ins Stadion bis er dann zur Slytherinmannschaft kam. "Und hier die Slytherins!" machte er es kurz. McGonegall gab Lee einen schrägen Blick aber hielt sich noch zurück.

Madame Hoch gab die Bälle frei und pfiff auf ihrer silbernen Pfeife. Das Spiel hatte begonnen. 

"Und Angelina Johnson von Gryffindor übernimmt sofort den Quaffel - was für eine glänzende Jägerin dieses Mädchen ist, und außerdem auffallend hübsch!"

"JORDAN!"

"Verzeihung, Professor."

McGonegalls räusperte sich missbilligend und Lee machte unbeeindruckt weiter.

"Und haut dort oben mächtig rein in den Ball, jetzt ein sauberer Pass zu Alicia Spinnet, eine gute Entdeckung von Oliver Wood, letztes Jahr noch auf der Reservebank - wieder zu Johnson und - nein, Slytherin hat jetzt den Quaffel, ihr Kapitän Marcus Flint holt sich ihn und haut damit ab - Flint fliegt dort oben rum wie ein Adler - gleich macht er ein To... - nein, eine glänzende Parade von Gryffindor-Torwart Wood stoppt ihn, und jetzt wieder die Gryffindors in Quaffelbesitz - das ist die Jägerin Katie Bell von Gryffindor dort oben, elegant ist sie unter Flint hindurchgetaucht und schnell jagt sie über das Feld und - AU - das muss wehgetan haben, ein Klatscher trifft sie im Nacken - der Quaffel jetzt wieder bei den Slytherins - das ist Adrian Pucey, der in Richtung Tore losfegt, doch ein zweiter Klatscher hält ihn auf - geschickt von Fred oder George Weasley, ich kann die beiden einfach nicht auseinander halten - gutes Spiel vom Treiber der Gryffindors jedenfalls, und Johnson wieder in Quaffelbesitz, hat jetzt freie Bahn, und weg ist sie - sie fliegt ja buchstäblich - weicht einem schnellen Klatscher aus - da sind schon die Tore - ja, mach ihn rein, Angelina - Torhüter Bletchley taucht ab, verfehlt den Quaffel - und TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!" brüllte Lee Jordan enthusiastisch. Man konnte nicht gerade behaupten, er wäre unparteiisch, dachte Harry schmunzelnd.

Die Gryffindors jubelten frenetisch, während die Slytherins stöhnten.

Harry genoss das Spiel und ging voll mit. Wann immer ein Tor für die Löwen fiel, jubelte er mit seinen Freunden und buhte wenn der Gegner eines erzielte. Die Slytherins gegenüber hielten es für ihre Mannschaft ganz genauso.

"Meine Güte, ist der blind?" murmelte Harry nach gut einer halben Stunde.

"Wie?" fragte Ron abwesend.

"Ken, der Sucher. Ich habe den Schnatz schon zweimal ausgemacht und der zieht völlig blind seine Kreise und behält nur Higgs im Auge." erklärte Harry. 

"Uhh?" irrten Rons Augen zu Ken Hobbards, einen Gryffindor im fünften Jahr, der normalerweise nur Ersatzspieler war. Der Fünftklässler hatte einfach nicht die Klasse aber er war im Moment der einzige aussichtsreiche Kandidat für den Job. "Du hast Recht, Harry. Der ist blind wie ein Maulwurf. Sogar ich habe den Schnatz gesehen!" wurde Ron blass. Plötzlich ging Terence Higgs, der Sucher der Slytherins, in den Steilflug. 

"Ein Bluff!" erkannte Harry gleich.

"Und Higgs geht in den Steilflug, hat er den Schnatz gesehen? Merlin, Hobbards du Trottel, flieg hinterher!" rief Lee entsetzt. 

"REIßEN SIE SICH ZUSAMMEN, JORDAN!" schimpfte Professor McGonegall.

"Hobbards hat sich endlich an Higgs gehängt und schließt auf und... Uhhh, das hat böse ausgesehen." ging ein Aufschrei durch das Stadion. "Der Gryffindorsucher ist auf einen Bluff hereingefallen und hat eine ziemlich wüste Bruchhandlung hingelegt." schüttelte Lee mitfühlend den Kopf.

"Nachdem er ihn mehr oder weniger dazu aufgefordert hat!" schnaubte Ron. Das schien jetzt auch Lee realisiert zu haben, denn er wirkte auf einmal ziemlich kleinlaut und schrumpfte förmlich unter McGonegalls Blick.

Madame Hooch hatte das Spiel unterbrochen und Madame Pomfrey, die Schulkrankenschwester eilte auf das Spielfeld. Ken lag wimmernd dort und krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

"Das war es." stöhnte Ron verzweifelt. Leider behielt er Recht. Ken fiel aus und Katie Bell rutschte auf seine Position. Dadurch hatten die Gryffindors einen Jäger weniger und das machte sich schnell bemerkbar. Innerhalb einer weiteren halben Stunde lagen die Slytherins weit in Führung. Es wäre noch schlimmer ausgefallen, wenn Wood nicht so fantastisch gehalten hätte.

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich ausschließlich auf Oliver Wood und seine akrobatischen Paraden und er wurde daher völlig überrascht, als ihn Ron plötzlich mit aller Kraft aus seinem Sitz riss. Keine Zehntelsekunde später knallte einer der Klatscher in Harrys Sitz und explodierte in einer Wolke aus Staub und Holzsplitter.

----------------------

Harry war für einige Sekunden völlig orientierungslos. Eben beobachtete er noch Oliver Wood und im nächsten Moment lag er quer über Rons Schoß. Er hatte gefühlt wie etwas brennendheiß an seinen Rücken vorbei strich und dann hatte er viele kleine Stiche verspürt. Er versuchte nach einer Schrecksekunde aus seiner verdrehten Position frei zu kommen und richtete sich mühselig auf.

Das erste was er wahrnahm war das Schreien und Stöhnen der Verletzten. Für einen Augenblick hatte er einen Flashback und ein eiskalter Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. 

"Shit! Nicht jetzt!" holte er zischend Luft. "Uhh, Ron? Du kannst mich wieder loslassen!" ächzte er und richtete seinen Blick auf den Rotschopf. Dessen Hände waren noch in seine Roben verkrallt und er schien nicht los lassen zu wollen. "Ron! Ron?" wiederholte Harry besorgt als Ron erst nicht reagierte.

"H... Harry! Ich... ich fühl mich so... komisch!" blubberte Ron und blutige Speichelbläschen waren auf seinen blassen Lippen zu sehen.

Harry durchzuckte Schrecken und er suchte den Grund für das Blut. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Ein ziemlich langes Stück Holz ragte seitlich aus Rons Brustkorb.

'Lieber Gott im Himmel. Bitte, bitte nicht. Bitte!', bettelte Harry. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte seine Panik zu unterdrücken. Jetzt die Nerven zu verlieren, könnte tödlich für seinen Freund sein. "Beweg dich nicht Ron. Bleib so wie du bist. Hey, Freund. Sieh mir in die Augen. Ja, so ist es gut. Bleib bei mir!" hielt er seine Stimme ruhig. Gleichzeitig vollführte er ein paar Diagnosezauber, die er beherrschte. Ein Relikt des Krieges.

"Bin... bin ich schwer verletzt?" flüsterte Ron. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile totenblass und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. 

"Ja, bist du. Aber es wird schon wieder!" lächelte Harry verzerrt. Er riss seine Augen von Ron los und plötzlich schlug das Chaos, das ihn umgab, auf ihn ein. Ron war nicht der einzige den es erwischt hatte. Auch Seamus war blutüberströmt aber er stand zumindest auf eigenen Beinen. Neville hatte eine Schramme quer über das Gesicht und war sichtlich unter Schock. Ein gutes Dutzend der Gryffindors aller Alterstufen hatte es erwischt.

"Wo sind die verdammten Lehrer?" brüllte Harry los.

"Schon hier, Potter!" hörte er Snapes scharfe Stimme. Der Slytherinhauslehrer bellte ein paar Befehle und versuchte das Chaos zu lindern. Auch Dumbledore, McGonegall und Sprout trafen jetzt ein und Harry konnte Poppy ausmachen die mit wehenden Roben die Tribüne hoch eilte. 

"Severus, du kümmerst dich um die Schüler auf dieser Seite. Minerva, du übernimmst die Ränge darüber. Pomona, du die auf der anderen Seite. Schwerverletzte werden sofort Poppy gemeldet!" nahm Albus die Sache in die Hand. Seine klaren Anweisungen brachten Ruhe und die Lehrer folgten unverzüglich. 

Madame Pomfrey ließ ihre Augen über die Verletzten fliegen und schätzte die Verletzungen ab. Es waren hauptsächlich Schnittwunden, die zwar stark bluteten, aber keine Lebensbedrohung darstellten. Anders war die Sache bei dem jungen Weasley und auch Potter hatte einiges abbekommen.

"Hier trinken sie das Mr. Weasley!" hielt sie ein Fläschchen unter Rons Nase. Er zuckte erst zurück, aber trank dann brav. Sofort wurde er ruhiger und atmete gleichmäßiger. "Sehr schön. Und jetzt diesen Trank noch!"

Auch den schluckte Ron und die leichenartige Blässe wich einem zarten Rosa. Harry hatte die Färbung des Trankes erkannt und nickte beifällig. Es war ein Blutaufrischungstrank gewesen. Ron würde davon heute noch einige trinken müssen, auch wenn sie furchtbar schmeckten. Doch besser als tot.

"Du kannst jetzt aufhören ihn mit deiner Magie zu stützen, mein Junge." warnte ihn Albus weich.

"Nicht, bis er außer Gefahr ist!" presste Harry hervor.

"Seine Lunge ist durchbohrt und eine Arterie perforiert." winkte Poppy mit ihren Zauberstab über Ron. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich und sie zögerte für einen Moment. "Es ist wohl besser ihn ruhig zu stellen!" murmelte sie und ein weiterer Schlenker ihres Stabes schickte Ron ins Reich der Träume.

"Halten sie noch einen Moment durch, Mr. Potter. Sobald ich das Bruchstück entferne, wird er sehr stark innerlich bluten. Es wird gute 30 Sekunden dauern bevor ich die Wunde an der Arterie schließen kann. Schaffen sie das noch?" fragte die Schulkrankenschwester besorgt.

"Ich werde durchhalten!" schnaufte Harry.

"Vielleicht sollte ich übernehmen?" warf Albus ein.

"Zu spät, Albus. Ein Wechsel wäre für den jungen Mr. Weasley zu belastend. Achtung, Mr. Potter. Auf drei!" warnte sie ihn. "Ein, zwei und...!" mit einer flüssigen Bewegung zog sie den Pfahl aus Rons Brustkorb. Es war ein furchtbares Geräusch. Etwa 25 cm zog sie heraus und Harry konnte die Augen davon nicht losreißen. Ron zuckte und röchelte erbärmlich und Harry hielt mit seiner Magie die Arterie zusammen. Poppy murmelte unentwegt Heilungszauber und langsam versiegte der Blutfluss. Eine Minute später gab sie Harry ein Zeichen.

"Merlin!" seufzte er erschöpft und gab Ron frei. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren und Schwindel übermannte ihn. Langsam sackte er zusammen und es wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. 

--------------------------

"Harry? Komm schon, Kleiner. Mach die Augen auf!"

Harry blinzelte und seufzte müde.

"Noch fünf Minuten, Siri!" nuschelte er.

"Jaa, er ist endlich wach!" konnte er Remus jubeln hören.

"Kein Wunder, wenn du so brüllst!" murrte der Junge und machte endgültig die Augen auf. Er lag auf dem Bauch und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln seinen Paten und Onkel Remus erkennen. Dann wurde es ihm bewusst, dass er im Krankenrevier von Hogwarts lag. "Was macht ihr denn hier? War was... Oh Scheiße. Ron!" ächzte er und drehte sich herum. "OH MANN!" holte er zischend Luft. 

"Langsam Prongslet." stoppte ihn ein besorgter Sirius.

"Harry?" hörte er Rons Stimme. 

"RON?"

"Hier drüben, Kumpel! Bin auch erst seit gut drei Stunden wach!"

"Bitte bleiben sie noch einen Moment liegen, Mr. Potter. Ich möchte sie erst nachprüfen!" verlangte Poppy resolut.

"Äh, warum tut mir die Rückseite so weh, Madame Pomfrey?" fragte Harry besorgt.

"An was erinnern sie sich noch?" wich sie erst einmal seiner Frage aus. Harry konzentrierte sich und plötzlich hatte er alle Bilder wieder vor Augen.

"Sie haben Ron behandelt und die Blutung stoppen können. Dann wurde mir schlecht und dann... Blackout. Komisch, das Ganze. Normalerweise hätte es mich nicht so erschöpfen sollen?" murmelte er.

"Sie sind auch nicht an magischer Verausgabung zusammengebrochen, mein Lieber. Sie wurden schlichtweg durch den Blutverlust ohnmächtig." bekam er zu hören.

"Welcher Blutverlust?" war Harry völlig ahnungslos.

"Du fragst welcher Blutverlust, Kleiner? Junge, dir hat es wortwörtlich die Rückseite und den Arsch aufgerissen!" kam es von Sirius.

"Häh?"

"Mr. Blacks Sprachwahl war zwar farbig, aber zutreffend. Ich mache mir jetzt noch Vorwürfe, dass ich ihre Verletzungen unterschätzt habe. Dabei hätte ich nur zu ihren Füßen blicken müssen. Sie standen förmlich in ihren Blut, Mr. Potter!" sagte Poppy betrübt.

"Habe ich gar nicht bemerkt!" wunderte sich Harry. "Arsch aufgerissen? Gott, Siri." kicherte er schwach. Auch von Rons Bett kam ein Glucksen. "Wie geht es dir Ron?" fragte Harry und versuchte in dessen Richtung zu sehen.

"Liegen bleiben!" schnappte Poppy. 

"Geht schon wieder! Noch ein wenig Schwierigkeiten beim Luftholen!" gab ihm Ron Bescheid.

"Merlin sei Dank!" seufzte Harry erleichtert. "Und die anderen, Ma'am?" fragte er die Schulkrankenschwester.

"Sie und Mr. Weasley sind die einzigen die noch Bettruhe einhalten müssen. Die anderen sind bereits wieder im Unterricht!" sagte sie lächelnd.

"Unterricht? Heute ist doch Samstag!" fiel es Harry auf.

"Leider nicht, Welpe. Heute ist bereits Montag. Du hast zwei Tage verpennt!" grinste Remus. 

"Zwei Tage? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" jammerte Harry.

"Sei froh, dass es nur zwei Tage waren, Kleiner. Deine Verletzungen sahen wirklich übel aus. Poppy brauchte drei Stunden um all die kleinen und großen Splitter aus dir rauszupulen!" sagte Sirius weich.

"Warum habe ich das nicht gemerkt?" konnte es Harry immer noch nicht fassen.

"Adrenalin! Du warst so auf Ron fixiert, dass du deine Schmerzen gar nicht wahrgenommen hast. Kann schon mal vorkommen!" erklärte Remus wissend.

"Korrekte Erklärung, Mr. Lupin. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!" hatte Poppy ein Lächeln in der Stimme.

"Ich bin zwar nicht mehr dabei, aber freue mich trotzdem!" schmunzelte Remus.

"Hey Moony. Du weißt doch. Einmal ein Gryffindor - immer ein Gryffindor!" lachte Sirius.

"So, Mr. Potter!" gab sie ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern. "Sie dürfen sich wieder auf den Rücken drehen. Aber machen sie langsam und sagen sie mir Bescheid wenn es ihnen schwindlig wird! Ich muss sie aber vorwarnen, dass es noch ein wenig schmerzen wird. Falls es zuviel wird, werde ich ihnen einen Schmerztrank verabreichen." gab sie ihn endlich frei und zog die Bettdecke wieder hoch.

"Danke Madame Pomfrey. Für alles!" bedankte sich Harry.

"Schon gut Harry." winkte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln ab.

Langsam drehte sich Harry um und setzte sich mit Hilfe von Sirius auf.

"Und?" fragte sein Pate.

"Geht!" lächelte Harry breit.

"Gott, Harry!" zog ihn Sirius in seine Arme und drückte ihn vorsichtig. "Du hast uns echt einen mordsmäßigen Schrecken eingejagt!" murmelte er mit dicker Stimme und drückte Harry einen Kuss aufs Haar.

"War keine Absicht, Padfoot. Wenn Ron nicht gewesen wäre...!" schluckte Harry, als er es realisierte.

"Ich weiß. Ich weiß." wisperte Sirius und wiegte den Jungen sanft. 

"Jetzt ich!" verlangte Remus nach einer Minute und stieß seinen Freund zur Seite.

"Ich laufe dir schon nicht weg, Onkel Moony!" lachte Harry.

"Das will ich auch hoffen. Komm her, Zwerg!" umarmte ihn Remus.

Der Werwolf gab ihn nach einer Weile sehr widerwillig frei und wuschelte zum wiederholten Male über Harrys wilden Haarschopf.

"Wo ist denn Serena?" fragte der Junge neugierig.

"Oh! Sie ist kurz bevor du aufgewacht bist, mit Molly Weasley an die frische Luft gegangen. Sie müssten bald wieder auftauchen. Die beiden wollten ein Frauengespräch führen! Du weißt, wegen der Schwangerschaft. Da ist Molly echt die Expertin!" erklärte Sirius grinsend.

"Rons Mutter ist hier?" 

"Yup!"

"Oh! Macht mal Platz!" verlangte Harry und schwang dann die Beine über die Bettkante. 

"Wohin wollen sie, Mr. Potter?" fragte Madame Pomfrey sofort. Die Schulkrankenschwester hatte zwar etwas Abstand gehalten, um der Familie ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu ermöglichen, aber ihr entging nichts.

"Äh, zu Ron. Es ist ziemlich schwierig so zu plaudern!" gab ihr Harry einen unschuldigen Blick.

"Machen sie langsam!" gab sie ihre Einwilligung. "Und schonen sie Mr. Weasley! Verstanden?"

"Natürlich Ma'am!" salutierte Harry lässig und stand auf. Von Ron kam ein Kichern und Harry fühlte eine kühle Brise über seine Rückseite streichen. "Oh, nein. Das ist so ein Sch... äh, Kittel!" ächzte er.

"Gerade noch so, Mr. Potter!" hob Poppy eine Augenbraue, während die beiden Männer mit Ron zusammen lachten.

"Verzeihung, Ma'am! Äh, Siri, könntest du?" sah ihn Harry bittend an.

"Klaro!" feixte sein Pate und zückte seinen Stab. Ein eleganter Schlenker und er verklärte Harrys Kittel in ein blaues Nachthemd auf dessen Saum Schnatze gestickt waren.

"Hübsch hässlich!" verzog Harry das Gesicht.

"Also, es hat was!" meinte Remus grinsend.

"Ja, keine Hose!" schnaubte Harry.

"Das ist schon richtig so, Mr. Potter. Bis sie aus dem Krankenrevier entlassen werden, wäre ein Pyjama die verkehrte Wahl. Der Hosengummi würde zu sehr auf die noch zarte Haut drücken." sagte Poppy streng.

"Ja, Ma'am!" seufzte Harry ergeben.

"Sehr brav!" lobte Sirius und seine blauen Augen funkelten förmlich vor Unfug. Ehe Harry reagieren konnte, hatte er eine Kamera gezückt und ein Bild geschossen.

"Nein!" rief Harry verlegen.

"Doch!" grinste Sirius breit.

"Shit!" 

"Mr. Potter?"

"Entschuldigung, Madame Pomfrey!"

"Akzeptiert! Ach, übrigens Mr. Black. Ein Abzug für mich, bitte! Die Schnatze sind wirklich hübsch!" 

"Natürlich, Poppy!"

"Das ist nicht fair!"

"Zu spät Welpe. Ich habe es ihr bereits versprochen!"

"Mistkerl!" murmelte Harry dunkel.

"Wie bitte?"

"Nichts weiter."

Sirius gluckste und ignorierte den finsteren Blick seines Patensohnes gekonnt. Remus grinste nur und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen machte sich dieser auf den Weg zu Ron der ihn mit einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen entgegen sah.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hi Ron!" grinste Harry schief zurück. Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf Rons Bettkante nieder und scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen. "Und?"

"So weit in Ordnung!"

"Gut!" 

"Bei dir?"

"Dito!" 

"Super!"

"Yep!"

Nach diesem erschöpfenden Dialog, herrschte erst einmal ein verlegenes Schweigen zwischen den beiden Jungen. Bis es Harry nicht mehr aushielt und Ron überraschte und ihn umarmte.

"Danke Ron. Ich schulde dir was!" schniefte er.

"Blimey, Harry. Ich dir ebenfalls." schluckte Ron und erwiderte nach anfänglicher Befangenheit die Umarmung. Jungs umarmten sich normalerweise nicht untereinander. Zumindest nicht vor Zeugen.

"Nah! Ich schulde dir mehr. Wenn du mich nicht weg gerissen hättest, Kumpel... ich wäre jetzt Mus!" bestand Harry.

"Quatsch. Wenn DU nicht die Arterie zusammen gehalten hättest, dann wäre ich jetzt ne blutleere Leiche!" konterte Ron mit hochroten Ohren.

Sirius und Remus sahen den beiden mit kaum verhohlenen Vergnügen zu. Madame Pomfrey schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. "Jungen!" murmelte sie amüsiert.

"HARRY!" rief in diesem Moment Serena euphorisch. Sie stand mit Molly Weasley und Albus Dumbledore in der Tür zum Schulhospital und eilte jetzt auf die Jungen zu. Harry und Ron zuckten zusammen und ließen jeweils den anderen wie eine heiße Kartoffel los. "Oh, mein kleiner Schatz." drückte Serena auch schon Harry an ihren Busen.

"Luft!" kam es nach einer halben Minute abgewürgt und sie gab ihn nur ungern wieder frei. Harrys Gesicht war gerötet, genau wie seine Ohren.

"Wie geht es dir?" nahm Serena sein Gesicht sanft in ihre Hände und schaute ihm in die Augen.

"Noch ein bisschen dusselig, aber ansonsten gut!" versicherte er ihr.

Serena lächelte und ihre Augen wurden feucht. Dann küsste sie zärtlich seine Stirn. Harrys Röte vertiefte sich und er hatte ein sehr warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust. So hatte ihn seit Ewigkeiten keiner mehr geküsst. Seine Mutter war die letzte gewesen.

"Mom, dies ist Harry!" unterbrach Rons Vorstellung seine Gedanken und er blickte auf.

"Sehr angenehm, Mrs. Weasley!" reichte er ihr artig die Hand.

"Freut mich ebenso, mein Lieber!" lächelte sie ihn warm an. "Ron hat viel von dir erzählt!" verriet sie ihm.

"Mo-om!" hüstelte Ron verlegen.

"Aber es stimmt doch, mein Junge." nahm Molly die Verlegenheit ihres Sohnes gar nicht wahr. 

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Kumpel." lächelte Harry seinen Freund zu bevor er sich wieder an Molly wandte. "Ihr Sohn hat mir das Leben gerettet." erklärte er stolz.

"Und er mir. Hör ihm nicht zu, Mom!" stieß ihm Ron leicht in die Seite.

"Ich bin auf euch beide stolz." sagte Molly mit viel Gefühl in der Stimme.

"Wenn ihre Gesichter noch etwas mehr Farbe annehmen, befürchte ich eine Ohnmacht!" gluckste Albus.

"Könnte hinkommen!" grinste Sirius.

"Wie lange müssen wir noch hier bleiben, Sir?" fragte Harry den Schulvorsteher vorsichtig.

"So lange wie ich es sage!" war es Poppy nicht entgangen.

"Ihr seht, Kinder, ich habe nicht überall Befehlsgewalt!" hob Albus die Hände in Aufgabe.

"Mindestens noch bis morgen, dann sehen wir weiter. Mr. Weasley muss sich auf jeden Fall noch schonen und in Mr. Potters Fall wird es ebenfalls nicht schaden." verkündete Poppy streng.

"Du wirst tun was sie verlangt, Ronald Weasley." drohte Molly besorgt. 

"Ja, Mom!" seufzte der Rotschopf wie ein leidendes Tier.

"Das gilt auch für dich, Harry James Potter!" stemmte Serena ihre Fäuste in die Hüften.

"Ja, Tante Sera!" kam es genauso leidend. Harry verabscheute Krankenhäuser mit aller Inbrunst aber mit Serena legte er sich lieber nicht an. Um sich von seinem Frust abzulenken, wandte er sich jetzt an den Schulvorsteher.

"Hat man herausgefunden was überhaupt passiert ist, Sir?" fragte er neugierig und das Funkeln in Albus Augen verlor an Leuchtkraft.

"Leider nein, mein Junge. Es ist rätselhaft. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass ein Klatscher mit solch brachialer Wucht aufschlug. Ungewöhnlich!" sagte er ernst.

"Das war niemals nur ein Zufall, Albus. Das war ein Mordanschlag!" warf Remus ein.

"Ich befürchte du hast leider Recht, mein Junge. So sehr es auch ein schlechtes Licht auf die Sicherheit hier in der Schule wirft - der Einschlag war zu gezielt." versuchte Dumbledore den Vorfall erst gar nicht runter zu spielen. Wieder einmal war Harry beeindruckt. Der 'alte' Albus Dumbledore hätte Remus' Einwand verneint oder verniedlicht.

"Aber wer würde so etwas machen?" rief Molly entsetzt.

"Also, da fallen mir doch gleich ein paar Namen ein. Besonders die von ein paar Todessern, die damals durch die Maschen des Gesetzes geschlüpft sind!" knurrte Sirius.

"Du kannst nicht Severus meinen!" verwahrte sich Albus.

"Wer? Sniffelus? Oh, nein. Den meinte ich nicht, aber danke für den Hinweis!" grinste Sirius freudlos.

"Snape war es nicht!" bestätigte Harry.

"Professor Snape!" verbesserte ihn Albus automatisch.

"Sniffelus!" kicherte Ron leise.

"Wir sollten das in meinem Büro diskutieren!" schlug Albus ruhig vor.

"Das meine ich aber auch. Meine Patienten brauchen jetzt ihre Ruhe!" nickte Poppy und scheuchte die Erwachsenen aus dem Krankensaal. "Und ihr legt jetzt euch hin!" drehte sie sich den beiden Jungen zu. Harry protestierte nicht, da er sich tatsächlich müde fühlte.

"Pennen wir eine Runde. Wer weiß, wann wir wieder die Gelegenheit haben!" grinste er Ron an.

"In Binns Geschichtsstunde!" lachte dieser.

"Wahr!" fiel Harry mit ein.

-----------------------------

Gut zwei Stunden später wurde ihr Nickerchen von einigen Besuchern unterbrochen. Es war jetzt Unterrichtsschluss und so hatten ihre Freunde die Gelegenheit. Madame Pomfrey zog zwar erst die Augenbrauen hoch aber erlaubte es letztendlich. Schließlich waren ihre beiden Patienten nicht mehr ernsthaft krank. Die Zwillinge und auch Percy stürmten zu Ron und die Lautstärke stieg augenblicklich um ein vielfaches an. Harry hatte Besuch von Draco, Neville, Hermine und Susan. Nevilles Gesicht zierte noch eine schwache Spur des Schnittes aber sonst sah er aus wie immer. Nachdem Harry allen versichert hatte, dass es ihm gut ginge, legte sich langsam die Aufregung wieder und die Gespräche wandten sich dem Vorfall selbst zu.

"Ich habe es gar nicht mitbekommen!" gestand Neville.

"Ich auch nicht, Freund!" grinste Harry schief.

"Von unserer Seite aus war es schwer zu erkennen!" kniff Draco leicht die Augen zusammen.

"Von der Gegentribüne war es hingegen deutlich zu sehen. Ich habe just in dem Moment zu euch herübergesehen und konnte gerade noch erkennen wie dich Ron packte. Und dann... WUUUMM!" schilderte Susan ihren Eindruck.

"Ein Klatscher sollte niemals so explodieren." brummelte Draco.

"Ich habe noch nie von so einer Reaktion gehört. Sicher, es kommt vor, dass ein Klatscher mal außer Kontrolle gerät, aber dann stürzen sie meistens ab. Doch dies...!" hatte Fred die Bemerkung gehört. 

"Yeah! Das Ding hat sogar auf den letzten Metern enorm beschleunigt. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann könnte man vermuten es hat dich gezielt angesteuert!" nickte sein Zwilling. Beide waren ernst wie selten und das erschreckte Harry. 

"Das meint ihr sicher nicht ernst? Oder?" warf Percy irritiert ein. Für ihn war es einfach ein bedauernswerter Unfall. Aber auch nicht mehr.

Der Blick der Zwillinge richtete sich auf ihren älteren Bruder. Percy zuckte sichtlich unter ihrem Starren zusammen und schluckte hörbar.

"Schon gut, ich ziehe die Frage zurück!" hüstelte der Gryffindorpräfekt.

"Um einen Klatscher so zu manipulieren, bedarf es eines starken, dunklen Fluches. Kein Schüler dieser Schule hat dieses Wissen. Also bleiben nur die Lehrer oder anwesende Erwachsene!" sagte Harry ruhig.

"Dunkle Magie?" rief Hermine.

"Du verdächtigst sicher doch keine Lehrer?" rief gleichzeitig Percy empört.

"Für mich sind alle verdächtig, Percy Weasley. Es gibt genug Todesser die nach Voldemorts Fall den Auroren durch die Finger schlüpften. Und du weißt nie wo du einen von ihnen findest. Es gibt sie in den angesehensten Familien oder Positionen!" erwiderte Harry kühl.

"Tatsächlich!" hob Percy das Kinn. 

"In der Tat. Ich muss nur an Barty Crouch Jr. denken. Sein Vater war Direktor des Departments und doch war sein Sohn ein Todesser. Einer derjenigen, die für den Angriff auf die Longbottems verantwortlich waren." gab ihm Harry einen Dämpfer. 

"Ist das wahr?" fragte Neville blass.

"Leider, mein Freund. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis. Crouch hat, als es herauskam, dafür gesorgt, dass sein eigener Sohn in Askaban landete. Auf seine Art und Weise war er genauso gnadenlos wie sein Todesserfilius!" erklärte ihm Harry leise.

Madame Pomfreys diskretes Hüsteln schreckte sie aus ihrer morbiden Stimmung auf.

"Lassen wir das Thema. Unterhalten wir uns lieber über etwas erfreulicheres!" verlangte Ron.

"Yeah! Reden wir darüber wie wir den Slytherins einen Streich spielen können!" grinste Fred und George nickte begeistert. 

"Davon will ich nichts hören!" schimpfte Percy von oben herab. Fred grinste diabolisch.

"Kein Problem...!"

"...Bruderherz!" zog George seinen Zauberstab und plötzlich zierten riesige, flauschige Ohrmuffs Percys Kopf.

"Oh... Rosa. Nette Berührung!" lobte Fred seinen Zwilling und gab nun seinerseits einen Zauber dazu. Der Ohrmuff transformierte sich zu riesigen Hasenohren.

"Macht sie weg!" brüllte Percy und zog vergebens daran.

"Das war nicht nett!" meinte Hermine und verbarg ihr Kichern hinter der Hand.

"Nett nicht. Aber lustig!" grinste Draco breit.

"Kinder, Kinder!" griff Madame Pomfrey ein. Sie versuchte den Zwillingen einen strengen Blick zuzuwerfen, doch er missglückte ihr völlig, da ihre Lippen vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit nur so zuckten. "Halten sie still, Mr. Weasley!" forderte sie Percy auf.

"WAS?" brüllte dieser fragend zurück.

"Er kann sie nicht hören, Ma'am!" erinnerte sie Hermine daran.

"Herrje!" seufzte Poppy und erlöste Percy von seinen Hasenohren. 

--------------------

Am nächsten Tag durfte Harry die Krankenstation verlassen. Ron musste hingegen, zu dessen Leidwesen, noch eine weitere Nacht dort verbringen. Seine Verletzung war doch recht arg gewesen und er sah Harry mit großen unglücklichen Augen hinterher. So gerne er auch mal die Schule bummelte, aber alleine im Krankenrevier zu liegen war verdammt langweilig.

Nach Schulschluss konnte sich Harry von den anderen lösen und ging zum Quidditchfeld. Der Schaden an der Tribüne war noch nicht beseitigt worden, da die Ermittlungen nach andauerten und so hatte er einen guten Blick darauf. Das Loch war enorm und er schluckte hart, als er erkannte, wie knapp er dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war.

Während die anderen noch alle rätselten wer hinter dem Anschlag steckte, so wusste Harry haargenau wer dafür verantwortlich war. Wie in der ersten Zeitlinie, hatte Quirrell die Gelegenheit des Spiels dazu benutzt, um Harry zu schaden. Nur, dass es diesmal nicht nur er alleine war, der darunter zu leiden hatte. Ron wäre beinahe gestorben. 

"Verdammt! Ich war zu nachlässig!" fluchte Harry unterdrückt. Zorn übermannte ihn. Zorn auf Voldemort. Zorn auf sich selbst.

Ein scharfer Wind kam auf und und zerrte an seinen Roben. Das Gras um ihn herum wurde wellenförmig herunter gedrückt und die Tribüne vor ihm knackte verdächtig, als Harry seine Emotionen nicht sofort unter Kontrolle bekam. Nur mühselig beruhigte er sich und seine Magie und der Wind erstarb so plötzlich wie er aufgekommen war. 

Schnell sah er sich um und war froh, dass diesen Ausbruch keiner bemerkt hatte. Er hatte auch so schon genug Schwierigkeiten. 

'Ich brauche Rat!', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Konnte er Dumbledore vertrauen? Harry war sich dessen noch nicht sicher. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Albus lange nicht so berechnend war, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Merkwürdig! Befand er sich überhaupt noch in seiner Dimension? Wenn er es genau betrachtete, so gab es doch einige feine Unterschiede. Der auffallendste war Albus, gleich gefolgt von Snape. Der Trankmeister war lange nicht so gehässig. Sicher, er hatte ihn beim ersten Unterricht heruntergemacht und doch... es gab Differenzen zwischen diesen Severus Snape und den anderen, alten Snape.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf um ihn frei zu bekommen. Er würde noch warten, bevor er Albus ins Vertrauen zog.

Langsam trat ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als ihm ein Mann einfiel, der genug Erfahrung hatte. Jemand, den er bisher nicht kontaktiert hatte.

TBC...

A/N: So, das war es wieder einmal für heute. Und ärgert euch bitte nicht über den kleinen Cliffie. Ist wirklich nur ein ganz Kleiner. Wie wird Harry auf den Mordanschlag reagieren? Hat er eine Antwort darauf, oder ergreift er eine andere Möglichkeit? Tja, das werdet ihr wohl abwarten müssen. Bis danne,

Marius


	18. Kapitel 17

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Danke Leute für die vielen Reviews. Und hier wie versprochen ein neues Kapitel für euch. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es euch gefällt und wünsche mir zu Weihnachten natürlich viele, viele Reviews. Hehe. Die meisten hatten natürlich das richtige Gespür und haben erraten wen Harry aufsucht. Doch seht selbst...

Marius

ooOOoo

Kapitel 17

Die Nacht brach langsam über Hogwarts herein und Harry zog sich wie all die anderen Schüler in ihre Aufenthaltsräume zurück. Diese Woche war er Mitglied des Ravenclawturms und er kam gerade von einer der Privatstunden, die er mit Professor Flitwick regelmäßig abhielt. Wie im Gryffindorturm auch, hatten die Jungen eines Jahrganges einen gemeinsamen Schlafraum und Harry musste warten bis alle im Bett lagen. Zu seiner Erleichterung war es unter der Woche und so musste er nicht lange auf die anderen warten. Nach und nach kehrte Ruhe ein und Harry half, ungeduldig, ein wenig nach. Ein leichter Schlafzauber sorgte dafür, dass es nur zwei Minuten dauerte.

Schnell stand er auf und zerrte die Roben zu Recht, die er unter der Bettdecke getragen hatte. Es waren nicht die üblichen Schulroben, sondern etwas Leichtes, Luftigeres. Denn sein Ziel lag an einem Ort, wo es um einiges wärmer war. Schnell noch ein wenig Geld eingepackt und seinen Stab und er war bereit. Ohne weiteres Zögern verschwand er in den Schatten.

Nur um in der Winkelgasse wieder aufzutauchen. Schnell verwandelte er sein Erscheinungsbild und betrat Gringotts, das immer und jederzeit geöffnet hatte. Um diese Zeit war nicht so viel los und er musste nicht warten um einen freien Schalter zu finden.

"Guten Abend. Ich würde gerne mein Gewölbe aufsuchen!" begrüßte er höflich den Kobold.

"Haben sie einen Schlüssel?" brummte der Kobold gelangweilt. 

"Natürlich!" lächelte Harry und schob den kleinen goldenen Schlüssel über den Tresen.

Der Kobold prüfte die Echtheit und blinzelte, bevor er einen scharfen Blick auf den Zauberer vor ihm warf. Harry lächelte freundlich und neigte leicht das Haupt und der Kobold erwiderte die höfliche Geste respektvoll.

"Einer meiner Kollegen wird sie begleiten, Mr. Potter!"

"Vielen Dank. Möge das Gold immer reichlich in euer Verlies strömen!"

"Und in Eures!"

Die Fahrt in die Tiefe war so aufregend wie immer. Der Kobold der Harry begleitete, war für jemand, der solch eine Position begleitete, ziemlich jung und er schien die Fahrt mindestens genauso zu genießen wie der junge Zauberer.

Harry war nicht ohne Grund heute nach Gringotts gekommen. Er benötigte etwas das er einem alten Freund als Gastgeschenk überreichen wollte. Er wusste, dass sich dieser lange nach diesem Exemplar umgesehen hatte. Schnell war das alte Buch geschrumpft und eingepackt.

Höflich bedankte er sich bei den Kobolden und verließ unerkannt die Bank und verschmolz in einer der Seitengassen wieder einmal in die Schatten.

Außerhalb von Hogsmeade trat er wieder hervor und verschwand diesmal mit einem fast unhörbaren Plopp, als er apparierte. Harry bevorzugte sonst die Reise durch die Schatten, aber leider lag sein Ziel weit entfernt und er hatte einfach nicht die Zeit. Also apparierte er und hoffte, dass es keiner vom Ministerium bemerkte. Um dieses zu vermeiden hatte er deswegen Hogsmeade erwählt, da sich hier doch ein stark frequentierter Apparationspunkt befand. Es war zwar ein wenig umständlich doch er wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

Harry war wirklich mächtig und deswegen konnte er die gesamte Reise mit zwei Sprüngen vollbringen. Zwei Sprünge, die ihn von Schottland nach den Bahamas brachten. Hier war es kurz nach der Mittagszeit und die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Harry war neben einer Felsennadel materialisiert die sich aus dem üppigen Grün erhob. Palmen waren überall und von seinem Standort aus, hatte er einen herrlichen Blick über eine kleine Bucht mit einem weißen Korallenstrand. Es war ein paradiesischer Ort und nirgendwo Touristen, die diese Idylle störten.

Der Strand wirkte wie ausgestorben und so unberührt, als wäre hier noch nie eine Menschenseele gewesen. Ein Eindruck der täuschte. 

Selbstsicher trat Harry unter den Palmen hervor und ins Freie. Vom Meer kam eine milde Brise die die Hitze der Tropen erträglich machte. Schnell zog er seine Schuhe und Socken aus und krempelte seine leichten Hosen nach oben.

"Oh Yeah!" stöhnte er wohlig als die Ausläufer der Wellen seine nackten Füße umspielten. Der feine Sand glitzerte in der Sonne und das Gefühl barfuss darüber zu laufen war unbezahlbar. Als er die Mitte des Strandes erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen und erschuf einen Liegestuhl und einen großen Sonnenschirm. Das seltsame war nur, dass der Stuhl nicht dem Meer zugewandt war, sondern den tiefgrünen Wald dahinter. Zufrieden ließ er sich nieder und richtete seinen Blick auf die Palmen, die sich im Wind wiegten. Eine perfekte Illusion, wie Harry wusste. 

Hier in etwa musste sich die Residenz von Nicholas Flamel befinden. Verborgen unter dem Fideliuszauber, der sich sogar einem Schattenmagier entzog. Normalerweise hätte er nicht einmal das gewusst, wenn es nicht für die Tatsache wäre, dass er bereits einmal hier gewesen war.

-------------------

"Unerhört!" murrte Nicholas Flamel ungehalten.

"Was denn, mein Schatz?" kam eine melodische Stimme aus einen der Räumlichkeiten hinter ihm.

"Der Junge!"

"Was redest du da? Was für ein Junge?"

"Sieh selbst, meine Schöne!" forderte er seine Ehefrau auf.

Perenelle zögerte nicht und trat zu ihrem Ehemann auf die Veranda ihres Hauses. Die beiden wirkten auf dem ersten Blick absolut unauffällig. 

Beide schienen in ihren frühen Vierzigern zu sein und erst auf den zweiten Blick hin, konnte man etwas erahnen. Eine Haltung und Gnade, die man sonst Königen und Königinnen zusprach. Eine Aura von Weisheit und Wissen, die nur mit dem Alter und Erfahrung kam.

Kein Wunder, denn die beiden waren über 650 Jahre alt und gut 625 Jahre verheiratet. Selbst unter den Hexen und Zauberern waren sie eine Legende und die meisten der heutigen Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinschaft verwiesen ihre Existenz, in der Tat, dem Reich der Legenden zu.

"Aha! Erstaunlich. Wie kommt ein Kind hier auf unseren Privatstrand?" zog Perenelle eine elegant geschwungene Augenbraue hoch.

"Im Grunde nicht möglich. Die Abwehrbanne sollten jeden fernhalten." runzelte Nicholas nachdenklich die Stirn.

"Außer seine Macht wäre ausreichend!" überlegte seine Ehefrau.

Diesmal war es Nicholas der eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. Er wollte nicht unbescheiden sein, aber er zählte sich zu den mächtigsten Zauberern und hatte höchstpersönlich die Bannzauber gewoben. Um sie zu durchbrechen, bedurfte es ein deutliches Plus an magischer Macht.

"Ich möchte nicht prahlen, meine Liebste, doch nicht einmal Albus würde es schaffen." behauptete er deshalb selbstsicher.

"Ich weiß!" lächelte seine Seelenpartnerin. "Und doch ist es diesem Kind gelungen und er hat es sich sehr gemütlich auf deinen Lieblingsplatz gemacht!" klang sie vergnügt. 

"Frechheit!" brummelte Nicholas und musste selber über die Unverfrorenheit des Jungen schmunzeln. "Hmm, merkwürdig!" fiel ihm etwas auf.

"Ja, ich sehe es auch. Warum sieht er zu uns?" war Perenelle alarmiert.

"Er WEIß, dass wir hier sind!" flammten Nicholas' blaue Augen auf.

"Unmöglich. Nicht einmal Albus kennt die präzise Position dieses Ortes!" sagte seine Frau gelassen. "Bitte reiche mir den Feldstecher, Liebster!" bat sie weich.

Nicholas zögerte nicht und gab ihr den starken Feldstecher, der auf einen kleinen Tisch stand. Die beiden benutzten dieses nützliche Instrument regelmäßig um die Wildtiere oder die Wale vor der Insel zu beobachten. Jetzt richtete sie ihn auf den Jungen, der rund 50 Meter entfernt saß, um ihn genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Nachdem sie das Okular scharf gestellt hatte, fielen ihr als erstes die durchdringenden, smaragdgrünen Augen des Jungen auf. Dann die wilde, ungebändigte Haarpracht.

"Was ist?" fragte Nicholas leicht besorgt, als er über das Seelenband, das beide verband, ihre Erregung fühlte.

"Mir ist, als müsste ich ihn kennen!" wisperte sie ehrfürchtig. Ihr Seelenpartner tat ihre Eingebung nicht als Hirngespinst ab. Zu gut kannte er ihre Intuition und ihre Verbindung zur Überwelt. "Hier, siehe selbst!" reichte sie ihm das Glas.

"Jaa!" dehnte Nicholas das Wort als er den Jungen aus der Nähe sah. Irgendetwas an ihm war sehr vertraut und er konnte es nur bestätigen. Auch ihm war es als müsste er den Jungen sehr gut kennen. "Hast du diese Augen gesehen? Unglaubliches Grün. Sehr auffallend und sehr schön!" murmelte er. "Und seine Aura ist... ungewöhnlich. Bestimmt nicht seine wirkliche. Der Junge verbirgt seine wahre Macht geschickt. Donnerwetter!" machte er weiter. "Oh, er tut etwas... ahh, er schreibt ein paar Zeilen auf einen Bogen Papier." berichtete er.

"Was schreibt er?" wollte Perenelle neugierig wissen.

"Gleich. Er hält es hoch, damit ich es lesen kann!" sagte Nicholas und setzte dann verblüfft das Fernglas ab.

"Nicholas?"

"Ich... ich bin perplex, meine Liebste." gab er zu und reichte ihr das Glas.

Schnell nahm sie es und las selbst was der Junge geschrieben hatte.

"Liebe Tante Peri und Onkel Nicki?" blinzelte sie überrascht und las es gleich noch einmal. Es änderte sich nicht. "Er schreibt weiter." gab sie weiter und las dann laut vor, was der unbekannte Besucher schnell hingekritzelt hatte. "Ich bedeute euch nichts Böses und habe als Zeichen meiner Freundschaft und Liebe ein kleines Präsent für Onkel Nicki mitgebracht!" entzifferte sie.

"Oh?" 

"Er hält jetzt etwas anderes hoch. Du lieber Merlin... ich denke, du solltest dir das ansehen, Nicki!" 

Schnell war das Fernglas weitergereicht und Nicholas Flamel richtete es auf den Jungen und den Gegenstand den er deutlich sichtbar hochhielt. Plötzlich fingen seine Hände an zu beben und die Knöchel seiner Hand wurden weiß als er den Griff um das Fernglas verstärkte.

"Ich... ich denke, wir sollten ihn hereinbitten!" hustete er schwach und seine Frau schmunzelte amüsiert.

----------------------

Harry hielt noch immer das Buch hoch, das er mitgebracht hatte, als auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts zwei Gestalten vor ihm erschienen. Er erkannte sie sofort wieder und lächelte freudig. Höflich sprang er auf und wartete bis sie ihn erreicht hatten.

"Guten Tag, junger Mann. Wir wären dir sehr verbunden, wenn du uns die Freundlichkeit erweist und uns deinen Namen nennst. Du scheinst dies uns zumindest voraus zu haben!" begrüßte ihn Nicholas launig.

"Meine Verzeihung, Lord und Lady Flamel." verbeugte sich Harry galant. "Mein Name ist Harry James Potter!" richtete er sich wieder auf.

"Ahh, gut, dieser Name ist nicht unbekannt!" lächelte Perenelle freundlich und Harry gefiel es ungemein, dass ihr Blick nicht zu seiner Stirn irrte. "Doch mir persönlich hat deine schriftliche Anrede wesentlich mehr zugesagt als dieses förmliche Lady Flamel!" vibrierte ihre reiche Stimme vor unterdrücktem Vergnügen.

"Es war ein wenig... forsch. Doch ich versichere, dass diese vertrauliche Anrede nicht von ungefähr kommt!" hüstelte Harry verlegen.

"Ich gestehe gerne, dass du uns wirklich neugierig machst. Das geschieht nicht oft, wie ich dir versichern kann." meinte Nicholas ruhig. Sein Blick war ebenfalls nicht zu Harrys Stirn geirrt, sondern lag mehr oder weniger ausschließlich auf dem Buch das der Junge in der Hand hielt.

Harry wusste wie sehr es Nicki in den Fingern juckte es zu berühren und zu öffnen, doch es war ihm zumindest rein äußerlich fast nicht anzumerken. Der alte Alchemist war noch Bibliophiler als Hermine und das sagte wohl alles aus.

"Hier, ein kleines Zeichen meiner Zuneigung." reichte er es Nicholas.

"Meine Güte! Morgana LaFeys persönliches Tranksjournal! Wie lange habe ich danach gesucht." flüsterte Nicholas ehrfürchtig und seine Hände zitterten als er es entgegen nahm.

"550 Jahre, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere!" lächelte Harry. 

"Das ist wahr!" staunte der Alchemist.

"Ich denke, wir sollten aus der prallen Sonne gehen und es uns auf der kühlen Veranda gemütlich machen!" schlug seine Frau freundlich vor.

"Natürlich, meine Liebe. Hier, bitte lies das mein Junge und merke es dir gut!" reichte Nicholas Harry einen Zettel.

'_Das Haus von Nicholas und Perenelle Flamel befindet sich in der Mitte des Smaragdstrandes.'_ las er und als er aufsah konnte er das schöne, zweistöckige Haus der beiden deutlich sehen.

"Willkommen in der Flamelresidenz!" machte Perenelle eine einladende Geste. 

-------------------

Es war alles so wie es Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Einen schönen langen Sommer hatte er hier in der Gesellschaft der Flamels verbracht und die beiden hatten ihn in der kurzen Zeit enorm viel beigebracht. Es war eine ruhige, friedvolle Phase gewesen, bevor ihn der Krieg in Großbritannien wieder einholte. Hermine hatte diese Zeit immer scherzhaft als Fronturlaub bezeichnet und hatte keine Ahnung wie Recht sie damit hatte.

Harry unterdrückte das Gefühl von Melancholie und folgte den beiden auf die Veranda, wo sie alle Platz nahmen. Mit einem Plopp erschien eine kleine Hauselfe und servierte kurz darauf kalte Getränke.

"Danke Malte!" lächelte Perenelle und die Hauselfe strahlte, bevor sie wieder mit einem weichen Plopp entschwand. Dann richtete sich die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Ehepaares auf den Jungen. Er stellte ein Rätsel dar, dessen Lösung beide ungemein bewegte.

"Du scheinst Dinge über uns zu wissen, die nur sehr wenige wissen. Präziser gesagt, keiner! Und doch bist du uns beiden vertraut." sagte Perenelle weich.

"Ich komme euch vertraut vor?" war Harry verblüfft und erntete ein zweifaches Kopfnicken.

"Oh ja! Ich kann es jetzt sogar stärker fühlen als vorhin noch." murmelte sie und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. Sie bewegte ihre Hände in dem Freiraum zwischen ihr und Harry und ihr Mann schien sehr konzentriert dabei zuzusehen. Harry wollte erst zurückweichen, doch erkannte rechtzeitig, dass es kein normaler Zauber war, den Lady Flamel webte, sondern etwas anderes. 

"Seelenmagie!" hauchte Harry ehrfürchtig. 

"In der Tat! Das erkennen nicht viele!" lobte sie warm und stoppte die Bewegungen. "Ich lag richtig. Es gibt Verbindungen zwischen uns dreien. Gewoben aus einem familiären Netz von Zuneigung, Liebe und Respekt! Doch um so ein enges Netz von Verbindungen zu weben, bedarf es Zeit. Zeit die wir nicht hatten! Bemerkenswert!" murmelte sie fasziniert.

"Wir hatten die Zeit, versichere ich euch. Wenn auch nur für knapp drei Jahre. Ich möchte euch alles erklären und ich verlange keine Eide um mein Geheimnis zu schützen, denn ich weiß nur zu gut wie vertrauenswürdig ihr seid." gestand Harry. 

"Würdest du mir soweit vertrauen um deine Erinnerungen mit uns zu teilen?" fragte Perenelle sanft. 

Perenelles Bitte war sehr gewagt. Das teilen von Erinnerungen war wesentlich intimer und inniger als Legilementik. Harry würde dazu seine geistigen Schilde vollkommen absenken müssen. Was Perenelle nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, dass sie es war, die Harry damals in der Kunst der Okklumentik fertig ausgebildet hatte.

"Ich vertraue euch mit meinem Leben, Tante Peri und Onkel Nicki." sah er ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Danke! Bitte entspanne dich Harry und halte den Blickkontakt solange aufrecht wie es dir möglich ist!" wurde ihre Stimme noch weicher, fast zwingend. Harry senkte voller Vertrauen seine Schilde und begab sich in ihre Hand. Er war jetzt vollkommen entspannt und schloss die Augen.

"Ja, so ist es gut. Du wirst keinen Schmerz fühlen. Kannst du unsere Anwesenheit wahrnehmen?" fragte sie leise und der Junge nickte nur. Die Präsenz der beiden war wie eine wärmende Glut am Rande seines Bewusstseins. Dann stiegen die Erinnerungen aus den Tiefen seines Geistes an die Oberfläche und rasten schier an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Harry wehrte sich nicht und erlaubte ihnen alles zu sehen.

-------------------------

Tränen strömten ihm über die Wangen als er die Augen wieder öffnete. Die letzten Bilder hatten nochmals den Tod der Flamels gezeigt und wie sehr ihn dieser Schmerz zerrissen hatte. Mit Perenelle und Nicholas war seine letzte Familie ausgelöscht worden.

"Mein armer, lieber Junge! Mein armer Liebling!" weinte Perenelle offen und strich ihm zärtlich über die tränennassen Wangen, bevor sie ihn in ihre Arme zog.

"Dies wird nicht wieder geschehen, Harry. Ich verspreche dir das!" wischte sich Nicholas über die Augen und umarmte die beiden. 

Ob es an dem Teilen seiner Erinnerungen lag oder an der Nähe zu zwei geliebten Menschen, die für ihn einst verloren waren, war schwer zu bestimmen. Auf jeden Fall fiel Harry vollkommen aus und er weinte hemmungslos. All der Schmerz, den er glaubte schon verarbeitet zu haben, brach sich seine Bahn und er konnte es nicht stoppen, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge.

Harry vermochte nicht sagen wie lange er schon so weinte, als ihm jemand unter viel Mühen etwas verabreichte. Das schwere Schluchzen, das seinen kleinen Körper schüttelte, ließ langsam nach und er fiel, geborgen in Tante Peris schützender Umarmung, erschöpft in tiefen Schlaf. 

------------------------

Perenelle ließ den kleinen Jungen in ihren Armen nicht eine Sekunde los und Nicholas versuchte erst gar nicht sie dazu zu bewegen das Kind in ein Bett zu legen. Sanft wiegte sie ihn und strich immer wieder über das schweißverklebte wilde Haar. Sie summte ein uraltes Wiegenlied und keine bösen Träume quälten den Jungen in seinem Schlummer.

"Wir müssen ihn langsam aufwecken, Liebste!" sagte Nicholas weich.

"Nein! Lass ihn ruhen!" flammten ihre schönen Augen auf. "Bitte, Nicki!" wurde ihre Stimme flehend.

"Eine Stunde noch!" gab er sofort nach. Er war selbst widerwillig den Jungen zu wecken. Harry benötigte jetzt Ruhe, denn der emotionale Zusammenbruch hatte dem Jungen viel Kraft gekostet und für kurze Zeit hatte Nicholas sogar schlimmeres befürchtet. Voller Zuneigung und einem wehmütigen Stich behielt er die beiden im Auge. Sie sahen so natürlich zusammen aus und nicht zum ersten Male in seinem langen Leben fragte sich Nicholas Flamel ob der Preis für Unsterblichkeit nicht zu hoch gewesen war. Den Preis den beide dafür zahlten.

Nicholas und Perenelle hatten niemals Kinder gehabt und es würde ihnen auch stets verwehrt bleiben. Das Elixier des Lebens hatte nur sehr wenige Nachteile aber einer war die Unfruchtbarkeit. Seine Erkenntnis war die, dass es die Natur oder auch die Götter so eingerichtet hatten.

Er dachte nur flüchtig daran, denn seine Gedanken drehten sich hauptsächlich um das was sie eben erfahren hatten. Es waren erschütternde Neuigkeiten gewesen.

"Es ist erstaunlich wie stark er ist!" flüsterte er tief bewegt. 

"Und doch ist er nur ein Kind. Kein Kind sollte so eine Last tragen müssen!" stimmte Peri zu und Nicki konnte ihre Trauer spüren. "Es ist schade, dass er uns nicht schon eher aufgesucht hat!" murmelte sie.

"Du weißt warum, Liebste." seufzte Nicholas.

"Ja, ich weiß. Um uns zu schützen. Dummer, lieber Junge!" schüttelte sie liebevoll den Kopf und küsste zärtlich Harrys Nasenspitze. Harry seufzte im Schlaf und kuschelte sich noch näher an Perenelle. "Er war mit sechs Jahren sicherlich noch anbetungswürdiger als jetzt. Und er ist mit 11 Jahren noch unglaublich niedlich!" lächelte sie schwach.

"Ich kann es nicht verneinen!" schmunzelte ihr Seelenpartner. "Obwohl er sicher protestieren wird, wenn du ihn als niedlich bezeichnest." sagte er weise.

"Ob er es weiß?" murmelte sie nachdenklich. Nicholas hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sie sah kurz zu ihm. "Ob er weiß wie sehr er die Leben derjenigen berührt, die er auf seinem Weg trifft?" präzisierte sie.

"Ich glaube nicht. Es ist vielleicht besser so. Möglicherweise würde er sich abkapseln und das könnte fatal sein." meinte Nicholas.

"Ja, das ist vermutlich das was er tun würde." nickte Perenelle.

"Wir werden jedenfalls alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um ihm zu helfen!" verkündete Nicholas entschlossen.

"So wie wir es bereits einmal taten!" war seine Frau ebenso einverstanden.

"Hmm, ich denke es gibt zwischen beiden Zeitlinien ein paar signifikante Unterschiede. Ist dir das ebenfalls aufgefallen?" brummte Nicholas.

"Natürlich. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich noch in der ursprünglichen Zeitabmessung befindet. Sein Bild von deinem Schüler Albus zeigt einen deutlichen Unterschied auf. Den ursprünglichen Albus hätte ich gerne für ein paar Minuten in meinen Händen!" ihre Augen zeigten für einen Augenblick eine untypische Härte und Nicholas hob die Augenbrauen. "Das unschuldige Kind bei solchen Muggel zu lassen. Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht?" beruhigte sie sich nur mühselig.

"Bitte verspreche mir, dass du Albus' Bart nicht in Flammen stellst, wenn wir ihn demnächst besuchen!" unterdrückte Nicholas ein Lächeln.

"Wir besuchen ihn?"

"Aber ja. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit unsere Verbindungen nach Großbritannien wieder zu intensivieren. Denkst du nicht auch? Ein Heim in der Nähe zu Harry wäre wohl angebracht!" erklärte er.

"Ich wusste schon warum ich dich erwählt habe, mein Seelenpartner!" schnurrte sie geradezu und er gluckste. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich. Nicholas' Liebe zu Perenelle war über den Jahrhunderten nur gewachsen und sie war auch der Grund warum er das Leben immer noch so liebte und dessen nicht überdrüssig geworden war. Die gleichen Gefühle brachte sie ihm ebenfalls entgegen.

"Ich freue mich schon auf seine kleine Familie." lächelte sie erwartungsvoll.

"Dir ist doch klar, dass Harry versuchen wird uns in seine Familie mit zu integrieren?"

"Ja, dass ist das was er tun würde." nickte sie bestätigend.

"Es hört sich auf alle Fälle nach jeder Menge Spaß an!" lächelte Nicholas und die beiden tauschten einen langen Blick und waren sich einig.

"Er erwacht!" seufzte Perenelle und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Kind in ihren Armen. 

-----------------------

Harry fühlte eine Geborgenheit die er so schon lange nicht mehr erfahren hatte. Es war warm und kuschelig und zärtliche weiche Hände streichelten sein Haar und seinen Rücken. Er seufzte wohlig und wollte eigentlich nicht die Augen aufmachen. Sein Kopf lag an der Brust dieser Person und er konnte ihr Herz kraftvoll und beruhigend schlagen hören. Unmerklich schwamm er näher an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins und er konnte leise Stimmen reden hören. Dann fielen ihm wieder die letzten Minuten vor seinem Schlaf ein und er zuckte zusammen.

"Schhhhh. Ruhig, mein kleiner Schatz. Es ist vorbei und du bist sicher!" tröstete ihn Tante Peris warme Stimme sofort. Harry murmelte etwas Unverständliches und machte langsam die Augen auf. Seine Lider waren verklebt und er blinzelte ein paar Mal ins weiche Licht.

"Du solltest dich ein wenig frisch machen. Hmm, das gilt auch für uns!" schlug Nicholas sanft vor.

"Eine gute Idee!" lobte Perenelle warm und auch Harry nickte zustimmend. "Dann komm mit mir. Ich zeige dir das Bad!" forderte sie ihn auf. Harry krabbelte von ihrem Schoss und sie erhob sich ebenfalls und nahm dann seine Hand. Zusammen gingen sie in das Haus und sie führte ihn wie versprochen ins Gästebad.

Zehn Minuten später trafen sie sich alle wieder auf der Terrasse. Harry fühlte sich munterer und erfrischt und auch ein wenig befangen. Die beiden Erwachsenen schienen sofort zu wissen was ihn beschäftigte. 

"Kein einziges Wort einer Entschuldigung möchte ich hören, verstanden? Du hast keinen Grund dafür." warnte ihn Perenelle.

"Ja, Ma'am!" sprach Harry das erste Mal seit er aufgewacht war. Seine Stimme war rau und krächzend. 

"Ich gebe dir Ma'am! Nenne mich bitte Tante Peri. Es gefällt mir sehr!" lachte sie melodisch.

"Danke!" erwiderte Harry zaghaft das Lächeln.

"Du wirst leider bald aufbrechen müssen! In gut einer Stunde wird Hogwarts erwachen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du deine Abwesenheit geheim halten möchtest. Doch wir werden uns diese Woche noch sehen." sagte Nicholas.

"Wir kommen nach England. Genauer gesagt, werden wir am Freitag bei Madame Rosmerta unter dem Namen Bakersville ein Zimmer nehmen und dich um 22 Uhr erwarten!" ergänzte Perenelle.

"Ihr kommt?" staunte Harry.

"Wie könnten wir nicht?" erwiderte Perenelle.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll!" stammelte der Junge überwältigt.

"Dann lasse es lieber." stellte Nicholas klar. "Hier, nimm dies. Es ist ein Portschlüssel der dich direkt bis an Hogwarts Grenzen befördert. Du bist im Moment zu erschöpft um zu apparieren." reichte er dem Jungen einen schön gemaserten Rosenquarz. "Die Aktivierungsformel ist Morgana."

"Danke. Das ist wirklich hilfreich!"

"Dann bis Freitag, mein Kleiner. Bitte pass auf dich auf und halte dich mit Aktionen gegen Quirrell zurück." umarmte ihn Perenelle zum Abschied. 

Dann trat sie zurück und Nicholas hob grüßend die Hand. Harry nickte ihm lächelnd zu und flüsterte das Aktivierungswort.

"Morgana!" sofort spürte er den vertrauten Zug hinter seinem Nabel und die Welt um ihn verschwamm in einen Wirbel aus Farben und Licht.

Harry tauchte, wie von Nicholas versprochen, in der unmittelbaren Grenze zu Hogwarts auf. Es waren die frühen Morgenstunden und alles lag im tiefen Dunkeln, da auch bereits der Mond untergegangen war. So war es ein Leichtes durch die Schatten zurück in das Schlafzimmer der Raben zu gleiten. Sie schliefen noch friedlich und nachdem Harry sich ins Bett gekuschelt hatte, hob er den Schlafzauber auf. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit und auch geistigen Erschöpfung konnte der Junge nicht schlafen. So lag er den Rest der Nacht wach und erhob sich wie gerädert. Keiner hatte seine Abwesenheit bemerkt. Selbst der Schulvorsteher war ahnungslos. Die einzige, die es wusste, war Hogwarts selbst. 

----------------------

Zwei Tage waren seitdem vergangen und es war Freitagnachmittag. Harry vermied so gut es ging, jeden Kontakt mit Professor Quirrell. Was aber nicht schwer war, da der junge Lehrer wieder den Schüchternen gab und sich weitgehends zurückzog.

Um sich abzulenken, unternahm Harry einen Besuch bei Hagrid. Das Wetter war sehr herbstlich und der böige Wind hielt bereits das Versprechen des kommenden Winters in sich. Der Wildhüter war hoch erfreut über Harrys Besuch und offerierte mit Begeisterung Tee und seinen berüchtigten Felsenkuchen. Letzteres lehnte Harry höflich aber entschieden ab.

Das Feuer in Hagrids Kamin prasselte lustig und sie hatten es sich, mit Fangs Kopf auf Hagrids Schoss, davor bequem gemacht. Die Unterhaltung drehte sich meist um belanglose Dinge und Hagrid fragte neugierig Harry nach seinen Eindrücken von Hogwarts.

"Es gefällt mir sehr. Ich habe inzwischen Freunde in allen vier Häusern gefunden und wundere mich manchmal, warum sich die anderen so hart damit tun. All diese Engstirnigkeit... und völlig unbegründet." sah Harry nachdenklich in die Flammen.

"Aye, ich habe viele kommen und gehen sehen in den letzten Jahrzehnten und kann deine Beobachtung nur bestätigen. Es wäre noch schlimmer wenn wir Dumbledore nicht hätten. Guter Mann, dieser Dumbledore. Guter Mann!" brummelte der riesige Hüter. "Deine Mutter war dir in dieser Beziehung ähnlich, Harry. Sie kannte ebenfalls keine Schranken und versuchte sich auch mit denjenigen anzufreunden, die die anderen sonst verachteten!" erzählte er dem Jungen stolz.

"Hast du jemand bestimmten im Auge?" fragte Harry lächelnd.

"Aye, Professor Snape zum Beispiel. Die beiden waren die Besten ihres Jahrgangs in Tränken und Lily wohl die einzige, die dem Professor das Wasser reichen konnte. Die beiden haben oft die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und einige Projekte durchgezogen." funkelten Hagrids schwarze Käferaugen im Licht des Kamins.

Harry blinzelte überrascht. Das war ihm neu. Sirius oder auch Remus hatten es nie erwähnt.

"Ich... ich dachte sie mochten sich nicht?"

"Papperlapapp! Wer hat dir denn den Unsinn erzählt? Gut, da waren dein Papa und die Jungs. Das ist wahr. Die und Professor Snape konnten sich von Anfang an nicht riechen. Dabei waren der Professor und Sirius Black einmal Kindheitsfreunde!"

"Sie waren WAS?" wurden Harrys Augen groß.

"Die meisten Purblutfamilien kennen sich, Harry. Es ist nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn die Kinder sich schon in frühen Jahren treffen. Ist ne verschworene Clique, diese alten, reichen Familien. Kennen sich alle gut. Mach nicht solche Augen, Laddie. Das war noch vor dem Aufstieg von Du-weißt-schon-wer. Wie denkst du, haben sich dein Papa und Sirius wohl getroffen? Es war nicht erst im Hogwartsexpress." erklärte Hagrid einem völlig verdutzten Harry.

"Aber ich dachte, die Blacks und die Potters standen auf verschiedenen Seiten. Wie konnten sich die beiden treffen?" fasste sich der Junge wieder.

"Auf neutralen Boden natürlich. Bei Familien wie den Zabinis oder den Bones'. Es wird schon seit Jahrhunderten so gehalten, Junge. Wenn nicht, dann hätten sich wohl die alten Familien schon lange gegenseitig ausgelöscht." 

Harry starrte Hagrid mit großen Augen an. Er hatte zwar mit Narcissa Black einige Etikette und Geschichtsstunden gehabt, aber irgendwie war dieses Thema nie zur Sprache gekommen. Warum hatte Sirius dies nie erwähnt?

'Ich werde ihn danach fragen müssen!', nahm sich Harry vor.

"Ob mein Dad Professor Snape ebenfalls kannte?" murmelte er überlegend. 

"Eher nicht. Der alte Snape war ein merkwürdiger Typ. Er verabscheute diejenigen, die auf der Seite des Lichtes standen und unterhielt ausschließlich Kontakte zu Familien wie den Blacks oder Malfoys. Vielleicht war er auch nur ein wenig beschämt, dass der Name seiner Familie nicht denselben Klang hatte wie der der Potters zum Beispiel." überraschte ihn Hagrid erneut mit einer ziemlich klaren Analyse.

"Du scheinst dich ja gut mit den alten Familien auszukennen?" fragte Harry den riesigen Wildhüter.

"Na ja!" brummte Hagrid errötend. "Ich lese gerne!" gestand er beinahe verschämt.

"Das ist kein Verbrechen!" lächelte Harry.

-------------------------

Der Besuch bei Hagrid war ein guter Einfall gewesen, entschied Harry, als er auf dem Weg ins Schloss war. Gewiss, Hagrid konnte ums Leben nicht, ein Geheimnis bewahren, aber er hatte einen guten Blick auf Menschen. Harry musste sich ehrlich eingestehen, dass er diese Seite bei seinem alten Freund nicht vermutet hatte. Jeder hielt Hagrid für dumpf, dabei hatte er fast eine Slytherinseite in sich.

-------------------------

Es war inzwischen kurz vor 22 Uhr und Harry hatte ein Problem. Sein Problem bestand darin, dass seine Kameraden nicht daran dachten ins Bett zu gehen. Es war schließlich Freitagabend und morgen war kein Unterricht. Harry saß wie auf Kohlen und durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Die Jungs spielten Snape explodiert und hatten jede Menge Spaß dabei, während sich Harry in einen der Sessel verzogen hatte und ein Buch las. Eine Minute vor 22 Uhr erhob er sich und legte das Buch auf den Sessel und ging ins Bad. Dort betrat er eine der Toiletten und verschmolz in die Schatten. Er brauchte nicht lange um in den drei Besenstielen das Zimmer der Flamels auszumachen.

"Onkel Nicki? Tante Peri?" hüstelte er dezent und die beiden Erwachsenen fuhren herum. 

"Guten Abend, Harry!" lächelte Perenelle erfreut.

"Äh, ja guten Abend. Ist es möglich den Termin etwas zu verschieben?" fragte er sofort. 

"Natürlich, mein Junge. Hast wohl Schwierigkeiten dich unbemerkt zu verziehen, hmm?" schmunzelte Nicholas. 

"Volltreffer! Heute ist Freitag und die wollen heute einfach nicht ins Bett!" stöhnte Harry.

"Gut, dann bis Mitternacht. Oder wann immer es soweit ist!" grinste der Alchemist.

"Danke. Bis nachher!" war Harry erleichtert und ehe die beiden noch etwas sagen konnten, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

"Einfach erstaunlich!" murmelte Nicholas Flamel und starrte auf die schattige Ecke des Gastzimmers, wo eben noch der Junge gestanden hatte.

"Er wurde richtig ein Teil des Schattens. Faszinierend!" nickte seine Seelenpartnerin.

-------------------------

Zweieinhalb Stunden später war es endlich soweit. Die Jungs des ersten Jahrgangs lagen alle in ihren Betten und schliefen. Harry hatte die Vorhänge um sein Bett geschlossen und sicherheitshalber noch einen Schutzbann auf seine Schlafstätte geworfen. Ohne, dass es die anderen bemerkten, kleidete er sich wieder an und war gleich darauf unterwegs.

Die Flamels hatten geduldig gewartet und sahen überrascht auf, als es an der Tür leise klopfte. Nicholas hob eine Augenbraue nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte und ließ Harry herein.

"Äh, ich wollte vorhin eigentlich nicht so einfach hereinplatzen. Sorry!" errötete der kleine Schattenmagier.

Perenelle lachte warum und umarmte den Jungen erst einmal. "Schön dass du endlich hier bist. Komm, setz dich zu uns!" legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn in Richtung der Sitzmöbel. 

Die ersten Minuten plauderten sie über belanglose Sachen um die Atmosphäre etwas zu lockern, bis Harry tief seufzte. 

"Nun gut. Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Grund unseres Treffens!" nickte ihm Nicholas ernst zu.

"Ihr wisst ja, was zur Zeit in Hogwarts geschützt wird?" fragte Harry und die beiden nickten. "Ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass der Stein nicht sicher ist. Voldemort befindet sich im Schloss und ist hinter dem Stein her." verriet er ihnen.

Nicholas atmete scharf ein und Perenelles Hand verkrampfte sich um die Lehne ihres Sessels. Auch wenn sie es bereits wussten, so erschreckte sie es trotzdem.

"Weiß Albus davon?" fragte der Alchemist gefasst.

"Nein. Damals... Merlin, das klingt bizarr. Damals? Gut, ihr wisst ja wie ich es meine. Damals, habe ich vermutet, dass er mich prüfen wollte. Wie konnte er nicht bemerken, dass Quirrell von Voldemort besessen war? Jetzt weiß ich allerdings, dass es nicht ganz so einfach ist. Voldemort hat seine Anwesenheit geschickt verborgen. Quirrells Aura zeigt keinen Hinweis auf den dunklen Lord und selbst Hogwarts ist sich der Anwesenheit Voldemorts nicht bewusst. Sie spürt zwar, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist aber sie hat keinen Grund Quirrell zu misstrauen." erklärte Harry.

"Sie?" fragte Perenelle voller Neugierde.

"Ja, sie!" lächelte Harry. "Hogwarts hat ein Bewusstsein und es ist durchaus weiblich. Ich vermute mal, dass 1000 Jahre mächtigster Magie aller Art, seine Auswirkungen hat. Ob es von den Gründern so beabsichtigt war, bleibt dahin gestellt aber es ist nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen. Hast du nie etwas gemerkt Onkel Nicki?" wandte er sich an den berühmten Zauberer.

"Nein. Was aber nicht verwunderlich ist. Ich war nicht so oft in Hogwarts wie man annehmen sollte. Nur ab und an um ein paar Vorträge zu halten, aber das ist auch schon viele Jahrzehnte her. Wir, das heißt Perenelle und meine Wenigkeit, stammen nicht aus England, sondern sind auf dem Kontinent groß geworden. Holland, um präzise zu sein!" lächelte Nicholas.

"Yep! Ich weiß!" grinste der Junge verschmitzt. "Amsterdam. Ihr habt mich einmal mit dorthin genommen. Der magische Bezirk dort, ist wirklich zauberhaft!"

"Ja, ist er." lächelte Perenelle verträumt. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte andächtiges Schweigen als jeder seinen Erinnerungen nachhing. 

"Was können wir tun?" fragte Nicholas Flamel dann entschlossen.

"Euer Stein ist dort nicht länger sicher. Normalerweise hätte ich noch abgewartet, aber Voldemort ist viel aggressiver als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. Ich denke nicht, dass er wie beim ersten Mal, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres warten wird. Also benötigen wir eine Lösung für dieses Problem." erklärte Harry grimmig.

"Wenn wir den Stein von Hogwarts entfernen, wird er misstrauisch werden." kniff Nicholas überlegend die Augen zusammen.

"Mit Sicherheit! Hmm, wäre es möglich den Stein zu fälschen?" hatte Harry eine Idee.

"Eine Fälschung?" spitzte Perenelle die Lippen und tauschte einen langen intensiven Blick mit ihren Seelenpartner.

"Es... wäre möglich... ja, durchaus. Die Farbe wäre entscheidend." murmelte der Alchemist und ging im Geiste jede Möglichkeit durch, nur um dann tief zu seufzen. "Wir haben nur ein Problem, Harry. Die Zeit. Die Herstellung eines Steines ist nicht nur äußerst kompliziert, sondern auch sehr Zeitaufwändig. Sieben Monate!" schüttelte er dann bedauernd den Kopf.

"Selbst bei einer Fälschung?"

"Leider ja. Es bestehen Abbildungen des Steines und Voldemort kennt sie mit Sicherheit. Die Färbung ist einzigartig und durch keine Magie zu ersetzen." erklärte Nicholas bedauernd.

"Shit!" sackte Harry leicht in sich zusammen, aber er wusste, dass Nicholas damit Recht hatte. Er selbst hatte den Stein ja einmal in den Händen gehalten und kannte seine unverwechselbare Farbe.

"Trotzdem ist dieser Vorschlag sehr vernünftig." warf Perenelle jetzt ein und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden. "Spielt es eine Rolle ob die Farbe übereinstimmt? Überlegt doch bitte einmal. Wir wollen Voldemort ködern und er wird nicht eher ruhen bis er den Stein in seinen Händen hält. Also geben wir ihm was er will. Ich denke, ich kann damit leben, wenn der dunkle Lord feststellen muss, dass er nur ein Faksimile in den Händen hält." lächelte sie raubtierhaft.

"Du hast Recht, meine Liebe. Mmmh, die Muggels haben inzwischen ein paar wirklich ausgezeichnete Lacke entwickelt. Vielleicht ist darunter eine Farbe, die an das Original herankommt?" zeigte Nicholas ein vergleichbares Lächeln.

"Muggellack? Oh Merlin! Welche Ironie!" fing Harry an zu kichern.

"Nicht wahr?" fiel Perenelle mit ein.

"Jetzt ist noch die Frage ob wir Albus einweihen?" sah Nicholas fragend zu dem jungen Schattenmagier.

"Noch nicht. Ich vertraue ihm mehr als das letzte Mal, aber eben noch nicht vollständig!" erwiderte Harry ruhig.

"In Ordnung. Ich kenne inzwischen die Motive für deine Zurückhaltung und stimme mit dir weitgehends überein. Obwohl ich anzumerken wage, dass Albus deinen Widerwillen nicht ganz verdient." sah ihm Nicholas in die Augen. Harry gab den Blick erst ungerührt zurück, bevor er sich leicht entspannte und leise seufzte.

"Albus Dumbledore hat mich gut 16 Jahre meines Lebens bewusst oder unbewusst manipuliert. Es ist nicht so einfach, dies zu vergessen." flüsterte er.

"Das verlange ich auch nicht. Doch du solltest bedenken, dass Albus nicht dieselbe Person ist, die du kanntest. Du selbst hast uns deine Überlegungen dazu mitgeteilt und sie sind gut durchdacht und wohl begründet. Perenelle und ich vermuten ebenfalls, dass du nicht nur in der Zeit zurück gereist bist, sondern dazu auch noch die Dimension gewechselt hast. Die Unterschiede mögen minimal sein, aber sie sind unübersehbar vorhanden. Seien es auch nur kleinste Abweichungen im Charakter von Menschen die du kanntest. Harry, ich habe nicht vor dich zu beeinflussen, aber ich möchte dir Rat geben, so wie du es von mir erwartest. Wenn du eine weitere Meinung dazu hören möchtest, dann empfehle ich dir Fawkes einfach zu fragen." sagte der uralte Alchemist weich.

Harry blinzelte überrascht und überdachte das gehörte. Nicholas hatte genau das geliefert was er wollte. Einen Rat und es lag an ihm ob er ihn befolgte oder nicht. Und schon der erste Rat war gut fundiert. Auf die Idee, Fawkes mit einzubeziehen wäre er wirklich nicht gekommen. Der uralte Phönix war nach Dumbledores Tod für einige Zeit verschwunden gewesen, bevor er sich Harry als Vertrauten angeschlossen hatte. Ein Umstand, der Harry bis heute noch erstaunte und berührte, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass er lange nicht der Lichtzauberer wie Albus ist.

"Ich werde Fawkes fragen. Doch nicht sofort. Gebt mir bitte noch etwas Zeit!" verkündete er seine Entscheidung.

"Natürlich!" beruhigte ihn Nicholas sogleich.

"Danke. Ich werde den Stein unbemerkt austauschen, wenn du das Faksimile vollendet hast. Bis dahin... bis dahin werde ich Quirrell im Auge behalten und hoffen, dass er nichts versucht. Ist das in Ordnung?" sah er zu dem legendären Paar.

"Nicht unriskant, aber in Anbetracht der Sachlage wohl die einzige Lösung. Wir werden uns unverzüglich an die Herstellung des Steines machen und dir Bescheid geben, sobald er vollendet ist. Erwarte Post von uns." lächelte Perenelle. "Und staune nicht wenn du die Namen siehst. Wir werden uns sicherheitshalber unter einem weiteren Pseudonym verbergen. Die Van der Saars. Klingt hübsch, nicht?" 

"Ihr scheint schon einige Überlegungen angestellt zu haben?" lächelte Harry.

"Ein wenig. Die Tarnidentität wird vermutlich nicht lange halten, aber warum sollten wir ein Risiko eingehen?" entgegnete Perenelle.

"Sehr vernünftig. Ich werde, für den Fall der Fälle, auch Sirius einweihen. Alleine schon aus Gründen des Überlebens. Er wäre sicher enttäuscht, wenn ich ihn deswegen belüge. Und keine Sorge, er ist sehr diskret und verschwiegen und beherrscht Okklumentik." überlegte Harry.

"Tue das. Es wäre nicht richtig, wenn du deine Lieben belügst. Ist soweit alles abgeklärt?" fragte Nicholas.

"Ich denke schon!" zuckte Harry die Schultern.

"Gut, dann lasst uns ein wenig über die helleren Seiten des Lebens plaudern. Erzähle uns bitte von deinen ersten Wochen in Hogwarts und ob du schon ein paar Freunde gefunden hast!" lächelte der alte Zauberer sanft.

"Gerne! Da ist erst einmal Draco Black, ehemals Malfoy. In der ersten Zeitlinie war er einer meiner heftigsten Feinde und nun ist er ein wirklich enger Freund geworden. Angefangen hat es mit Sirius' Entscheidung...!" fing Harry an zu erzählen.

-----------------------

"Hey! Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze!" wurde Harry am nächsten Morgen eher unsanft geweckt.

"Uhhh?" blinzelte er verwirrt ins helle Licht und zog stöhnend das Kopfkissen über seinen Kopf. Die letzte Nacht war sehr lang gewesen. Bis in die Morgenstunden hatte er mit den Flamels geredet und die beiden hatten sehr geduldig und intensiv zugehört.

"Noch fünf Minuten!" nuschelte er.

"Na schön. Penn weiter!"

Doch das hörte Harry bereits nicht mehr. Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war es still im Schlafraum. Langsam setzte er sich auf und spähte durch den Spalt der Vorhänge hindurch. Keiner zu sehen.

"Tempus!" murmelte er alarmiert und ächzte als er die Zeit ablas. Er hatte nicht nur das Frühstück, sondern gleich auch noch das Mittagessen verschlafen. Es war jetzt kurz nach 13 Uhr. "Blutige Hölle!" fluchte der grünäugige Junge und sprang aus dem Bett.

Eine Viertelstunde später war er noch mit leicht feuchtem Haar unterwegs zur Küche, um sich ein verspätetes Mittagessen zu holen. Ihm knurrte wirklich der Magen und er hatte keine große Lust sich etwas zu zaubern. Der Eingang war schnell erreicht und er kitzelte die Birne um die Bildertür zu öffnen. Die Küche war einfach riesig und es wuselten Dutzende von Hauselfen geschäftig hin und her, die schon in den Vorbereitungen für das Dinner steckten. Harry musste die Hauselfen nicht lange bitten. Nachdem sie sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatten wurde er förmlich mit Speisen eingedeckt und der Junge ließ es sich schmecken. Er bedankte sich danach herzlich bei ihnen und viel fehlte nicht und einige wären in Ohnmacht gefallen. Sie verhielten sich noch ehrfürchtiger als sonst, war Harry der Meinung als er sich bereits auf dem Weg ins Freie befand.

Seine Freunde nutzten das schöne Herbstwetter und hatten sich an ihrem Lieblingsplatz, eine Gruppe Felsen am See, versammelt.

"Da ist ja der Langschläfer! Ich dachte schon, du wolltest Winterschlaf halten!" neckte ihn Draco gutmütig.

"Ich war echt versucht!" scherzte Harry.

"Hast du schlecht geschlafen?" fragte hingegen Hermine besorgt.

"Äh, mehr oder weniger!" wich Harry aus.

"Ab und zu braucht man einfach ein wenig mehr Schlaf. Im Fuchsbau zu Hause habe ich einmal den ganzen Tag verpennt. Mom dachte schon ich sei krank, dabei war ich einfach faul!" erklärte Ron.

"Ehrlich ist er ja!" kicherte Neville.

"Wo sind denn die Zwillinge?" wandte sich Harry an Ron.

"Die sind in Hogsmeade. Die trinken sicher gerade Butterbier und stopfen sich Süßigkeiten in sich hinein!" erwiderte der Rotschopf voller Neid.

"Merlin! Du hast es unbedingt erwähnen müssen. Süßigkeiten, mmmh." seufzte Draco, der ein ziemliches Leckermäulchen war.

"Habt ihr Fred und George gefragt ob sie euch etwas mitbringen?" wollte Susan wissen.

"Äh, nein!" gab Ron zu.

"Selbst schuld. Wenn ihr nicht soweit denken könnt, dann...! Gut lassen wir das. Wir wissen ja alle, dass wir Mädchen, euch Jungs überlegen sind!" meinte Hermine schnippisch und gab Susan die Fünf.

"Ach nee! Wissen wir das? Wer's glaubt!" schnaubte Ron und die anderen Jungs, einschließlich Harry, nickten zustimmend.

"Susan und ich, haben die Zwillinge darum gebeten, uns etwas mitzubringen. Und ihr?" schob Hermine das Kinn vor.

"Das zeigt nur, dass ihr verfressener seid, aber nicht überlegen." hielt Harry trocken dagegen. 

"Also, bitte. Verfressener? Pfuu. Du hast einfach keine Ahnung, mein lieber Harry." grinste die Ravenclaw maliziös. 

"Lass es Hermine, die Jungs haben nur die Argumente der Besitzlosen!" stärkte ihr Susan den Rücken.

"Kann es sein, dass die Mädchen aufmüpfig werden?" murmelte Neville.

"Sieht so aus, Kumpel!" raunte Draco aus den Mundwinkeln zurück.

"Yeah!" brummelte Harry.

Bevor die Jungs weiter darauf eingehen konnten, ließ Hermine einen spitzen Schrei los und winkte aufgeregt. Wie ein Mann drehten sich die Jungen um und konnten die Zwillinge ausmachen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatten Fred und George die Gang erreicht.

"Habt ihr es?" fragte Susan erregt. 

"Aber selbstverständlich. Wir Weasleys...!"

"... halten unser Wort!" beendete Fred mit einem lässigen Grinsen. Mit einer Verbeugung reichte er Susan einen kleinen Beutel und die Hufflepuff nahm ihn ein wenig irritiert entgegen.

"So wenig?" wagte sie zu fragen.

"Nicht doch, Mädchen." grinste George und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Ein lässiger Schlenker und der kleine Beutel wuchs und wuchs, bis Susan eine prall gefüllte Einkaufstüte in der Hand hielt. Gespannt warf sie einen Blick hinein und schnurrte geradezu.

"Danke Jungs!" strahlte sie und drückte George ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

"Äh, und ich?" fragte Fred. Hermine lachte und auch Fred wurde mit einem dicken Schmatz bedacht. 

"Was hast du denn Schönes bekommen?" fragte Ron neugierig und wollte einen Blick in die Tüte werfen. Susan knurrte und drehte sich weg. "Och, komm schon Susan. Ihr habt bestimmt Zuckerkiele übrig." bettelte der Rotschopf. Vergessen war sein Stolz und sein unstillbarer Appetit kam zum Vorschein.

"Nichts da. Ihr hättet selbst daran denken können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Zwillinge euch ebenfalls etwas mitgebracht hätten. Hmm, vielleicht wenn ihr schön bettelt...!" fing Hermine an zu grinsen.

"Au weia. Die Mädels sind ganz schön hart." wunderte sich Fred.

"Ja, was habt ihr denn verbrochen?" grinste George.

"Nichts!" kam es unisono von den Jungs. Die zwei Mädchen kicherten und wechselten einen schnellen Blick. 

"Na schön. Wir wollen mal nicht so sein!" gab Susan nach und griff tief in die Tüte und offerierte ein paar Zuckerkiele. Wie zu erwarten war, lehnte keiner der Jungen das Angebot ab und die Zwillinge lachten leise und holten ebenfalls etwas aus ihren Taschen.

"Hier. Damit ihr Looser...!"

"... nicht ganz ohne da steht!"

"Wahnsinn! Butterbier! Für uns?" riss Ron die Augen auf.

Die zwei Weasleybrüder hatten eine kleine Kiste Butterbier dabei und verteilten die Flaschen großzügig an alle. Das Lieblingsgetränk vieler Zauberer schmeckte hervorragend zu den Süßigkeiten.

"Yeah, so muss es sein. Am See sitzen und Butterbier schlürfen. Das nenne ich Leben!" stieß Ron dezent auf.

Harry hatte es sich neben den Zwillingen gemütlich gemacht und lehnte sich zu Fred leicht hinüber.

"Ich müsste mich euch Zwei mal reden. So unter uns!" murmelte er.

"Probleme?" flüsterte Fred zurück.

"Nee, nicht wirklich. Es geht um einen Streich." lächelte Harry geheimnisvoll. 

"Da bist du bei uns genau richtig. Lass hören." erwiderte Fred das Lächeln.

"Später!" blinzelte der schwarzhaarige Junge.

----------------------

Es dämmerte schon als die Gruppe zurück in Schloss ging. Die Kiste Butterbier, die die Zwillinge spendiert hatten, war mittlerweile leer, wie auch ein Großteil der Süßigkeiten. Harry war es leicht übel und so wie es aussah war er nicht der einzige, der sich leicht überfressen hatte. Der einzige der von der Kalorienorgie unbeeinflusst schien, war Ron.

"Ich frage mich, was es heute leckeres zum Abendessen gibt?" rieb er sich erwartungsvoll die Hände.

"Ron, du kannst unmöglich menschlich sein. Wie kannst du jetzt schon wieder ans essen denken? Gott, ich glaube, mir wird schlecht!" würgte Hermine deren Teint leicht grünlich wirkte.

"Ich esse nie wieder Zuckerkiele!" ächzte Susan.

"Bitte erwähne dieses Wort nicht mehr." stöhnte Draco. 

"Welches? Zuckerkiele?" hakte Susan nach. 

"Merlin!" hielt sich Draco die Hand vor dem Mund. 

Hermine wimmerte und rannte unvermittelt los und stürmte ins Schloss, gleich gefolgt von Susan.

"Was haben die denn?" wunderte sich Ron ahnungslos.

"Unser kleiner Bruder...!"

"... hat einen Magen wie aus Stahl. Wahrscheinlich hat ihn...!"

"... Mom einmal aus Versehen verflucht." schüttelte George den Kopf und hielt Harry am Ärmel zurück. "Du wolltest reden?" senkte er die Stimme.

"Yep. Ich möchte einen Streich spielen und gedenke euch dazu einzuladen." nickte Harry. 

"So, so, einen Streich. Denkst du, du bist dazu in der Lage...!"

"... oder hast du dich als Firstie nicht ein wenig damit übernommen?" spöttelten die zwei Schelme.

"Übernommen? Ts, ts, Gred und Forge, jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht." schnalzte Harry missbilligend mit der Zunge.

"Woher kennst du unsere Spitznamen?" riss George die Augen auf.

"Ich habe Mittel und Wege, mein Lieber." polierte Harry seine Fingernägel blasiert an seiner Robe. Leider konnte er diese Pose nur für einen kurzen Augenblick aufrechterhalten, bevor ihn sein Grinsen verriet.

"Gred, Bruder mein!"

"Ja, Forge?"

"Ich denke, unser kleiner ickle Harrikiens könnte ein Nachwuchsschelm sein!"

"Mal abwarten. Noch haben wir keinen Beweis für diese These gesehen!" meinte Fred mit einem frechen Grinsen.

"Ihr wollt Beweise?" fragte Harry herausfordernd.

"Sicher!"

"Und wenn ich euch verrate, dass ich das Journal der berühmt berüchtigten Plünderer mein Eigen nenne?"

"Nicht möglich!" rissen beide Jungs die Augen auf.

"Du... du scherzt nicht?" fragte Fred mit schwacher Stimme und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Allmächtiger. Wie bist du in den Besitz gekommen?" fragte George ehrfürchtig.

"Moony und Padfoot haben es mir geschenkt!" verriet Harry.

"Du kennst sie?" stieg Freds Stimme um ein paar Oktaven vom Bariton zum beinahe reinen Sopran.

"Yup! Ihr wohl nicht?" fragte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen, unschuldig wirkenden Augen. 

"Warte Fred. Der verarscht uns!" wurde George misstrauisch.

"Wehe!" kniff sein Bruder die Augen zusammen. "Das wäre Blasphemie... na ja, beinahe zumindest!"

"Ich verarsche euch nicht Jungs. Wirklich nicht. Wollt ihr wissen woher ich die Plünderer kenne?" senkte Harry die Stimme und die Zwillinge rückten näher. "Prongs, Padfoot, Moony und leider auch Wurmschwanz." 

"Ja, das sind die Namen!" nickte Fred begeistert. 

"Du hast den letzten Namen ziemlich zögerlich ausgesprochen!" fiel es George auf.

"Kein Wunder. Es wird euch klar werden, wenn ich euch die wirklichen Namen der Plünderer nenne. Prongs war James Potter, mein Vater. Padfoot ist Sirius Black und Moony ist Remus Lupin. Wurmschwanz, war der Verräter Peter Pettigrew." erklärte er leise. Die Zwillinge waren wie erstarrt und sahen Harry aus großen Augen an.

"Süßer Merlin. Du bist ein...!" 

"... Erbe der Plünderer." beendete Fred ehrfürchtig. Er wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Zwillinge der unmerklich nickte. Dann griff er in seine Robe und holte ein altes, gefaltetes Pergament heraus, das Harry nur zu gut bekannt war. "Im Grunde gehört es rechtmäßig dir Harry. Wir haben dieses Kleinod vor einiger Zeit bei Filch im Büro äh... geborgt." gestand er mit einem ironischen Grinsen.

"Woah! Die Karte der Plünderer." pfiff Harry leise durch die Zähne.

"Du kennst sie?" war Fred baff.

"Mein Vater hat es in seinem Journal erwähnt und Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wo sie abgeblieben ist." meinte Harry.

"Hier, nimm sie in Verwahrung. Sie gehört dir!" hielt es ihm Fred hin. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er sich nicht gerne davon trennte und deshalb zögerte Harry. 

"Ich werde sie mir im Moment nur von euch leihen. Wenn Padfoot und Moony damit einverstanden sind, werde ich sie euch wieder zurückgeben. Ich denke, ihr seid die wahren Nachfolger der Plünderer. Danke Jungs!" war Harrys Stimme weich als er die Karte ergriff. Andächtig strich er über das alte Pergament und flüsterte das Passwort. "Ich schwöre ernst, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!" Sofort erschienen Buchstaben und Linien auf dem bis dahin leeren Pergament.

"Das beweißt es, Bruderherz." murmelte George.

"Yeah, er kennt das Passwort. Uhh, Harry? Wäre es möglich, die Herren Padfoot und Moony zu treffen?" fragte Fred mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Ich bin sicher, sie wären erfreut!" lächelte Harry. "Aber jetzt lasst uns die Köpfe zusammenstecken und etwas aushecken!"

"Wir...!"

"... sind ganz Ohr, Freund." grinsten die Zwillinge verschwörerisch.

TBC...

A/N: So, das war es für heute. Das nächste Update kommt bestimmt, auch wenn es ein wenig dauern kann. Leider hänge ich im Augenblick ein wenig durch und leide immer noch an äh, äh, äh...! Yep, genau daran. Es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Die Flamels sind interessante Persönlichkeiten und ich war immer der Meinung, dass Rowlings die beiden unterschätzt hat. Einfach sterben, nur weil Dumbledore es empfiehlt? Hah, selten so gelacht. Aber das ist natürlich meine persönliche Meinung. Ich wünsche euch allen ein Frohes Fest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. In diesem Sinne, euer,

Marius


	19. Kapitel 18

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Nach einiger Abstinenz endlich ein Update. Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, aber ich stecke im Moment total in der Schaffenskrise. Seit nun rund sieben Wochen habe ich so gut wie gar nichts geschrieben. Dieses Kapitel ist noch das Ergebnis aus 'besseren' Zeiten. Leider. Zu eurer Beruhigung. Ich habe NICHT vor, meine Geschichte unbeendet zu verlassen. Ehrenwort. Es wird aber ein wenig dauern, bis weitere Kapitel gepostet werden. Ich gebe zu, dass ich deswegen ein echt schlechtes Gewissen habe, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Entschuldigungen? Nun, abgesehen von meinem angegriffenen Gesundheitszustand... äh, nun, ich finde nur eine: schlichtweg Faulheit.

Drückt die Daumen, damit ich dieses tiefe Tal schnell durchschreite. Jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen, wünscht euch

Marius

ooOOoo

Kapitel 18

Den Samstagabend nutzte Harry um Sirius und Remus von seinem Treffen mit den Flamels zu berichten.

"Du warst auf einer Insel der Bahamas?" ächzte Siri.

"Yup!"

"Und du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mich eventuell einzuladen?" 

"Nö!"

"Egoist!"

"Hey, das war kein Betriebsausflug."

"Trotzdem. Harry überlege doch einmal, die Bahamas. Sonne, Palmen, kristallweiße Strände und Mädchen in knappen Bikinis!" seufzte Sirius verträumt.

"Du bist ein verheirateter Mann, Siri. Lass Serena lieber nicht hören, dass du an halbnackte Mädchen denkst." grinste Harry.

"Ssshh! Nicht so laut!" flüsterte sein Pate heiser.

"Welche halbnackte Mädchen in Bikinis, Schatz?" war eine drohende Stimme hinter Sirius zu vernehmen.

"Holy Shit." wurde Sirius blass.

"Wir sehen uns, Onkel Siri. Bis später!" machte Harry hastig Schluss und kringelte sich dann vor Lachen. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, da er wusste, dass sich Sirius aus beinahe jeder Lage herausreden konnte. Leise kichernd lümmelte er auf seinem Bett und dachte an das vorangegangene Gespräch mit seinem Paten. Wie er insgeheim gehofft hatte, war Sirius mehr als einverstanden gewesen, die Flamels mit einzubeziehen. Harrys Entscheidung, Albus Dumbledore noch nicht einzuweihen, hatte er ebenfalls bestätigt. Was aber nicht so sehr verwunderte, denn Sirius warf es Albus noch immer vor, seinen Patensohn bei den Dursleys unterzubringen.

Sirius Black war sehr verblüfft gewesen, als Harry ihm die Karte zeigte. Sie wäre besonders hilfreich, Professor Quirrell zu überwachen. 

-----------------------

In den nächsten knapp zwei Wochen kam Harry nur selten zum schlafen. Tagsüber war es kein großes Problem, den Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu überwachen. Abends, oder nachts hingegen, war es nicht mehr so einfach. Doch hier half die Karte ungemein. Harry verlor ihn nur einmal aus den Augen, als Quirrell am Ende der zweiten Woche, in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes verschwand. Aber Harry wusste, wohin dieser wollte und war einen langen Augenblick sehr unsicher. Sollte er es zulassen, dass ein Einhorn sein Leben lassen musste?

Nein, entschied er dann.

Harry war diese Woche bei den Slytherins und so war er alleine in seinem Zimmer. Augenblicklich verschwand er in den Schatten, um die kleine Einhornherde die es im Wald gab, zu suchen. Er kam viel schneller voran als Voldemort und die Schatten halfen ihm dabei, die Herde auszumachen. Sie grasten auf einer kleinen Lichtung, die vom Sternenlicht erhellt wurde. Auf den Baumspitzen lag Schnee wie ein Hauch Zuckerguss und reflektierte das Sternen und Mondlicht. Das schneeweiße Fell der Einhörner schien in diesem Licht besonders kräftig zu leuchten und ließen sie fast ätherisch wirken. Es war eine bezaubernde Szene die sich vor Harry ausbreitete. Für ein paar Sekunden gönnte er sich den Anblick in aller Ruhe, bevor er langsam aus den Schatten hervor trat und am Rand der Lichtung wartete. Er wollte die scheuen Tiere nicht verschrecken und so wartete er geduldig, bis ihn eines wahrnehmen würde. Was nicht lange dauerte. Der dominierende Hengst der Herde war wachsam und hob alarmiert den Kopf und starrte in Harrys Richtung. Der Junge erwiderte den Blick des Hengstes und konnte eine federleichte Berührung am Rande seines Geistes feststellen. 

_Gefahr droht. Etwas Böses ist nach dem Blut deiner Herde und wird keine Gnade kennen. Flüchtet. Flüchtet!_ schickte er dem Hengst, mit seiner Magie verstärkt, mental zu. 

Der Hengst gab ein leises, warnendes Schnauben von sich und alle Einhörner hoben die Köpfe. Die erwachsenen Tiere bildeten sofort einen lebenden Wall um die beiden Fohlen der Herde, während der Hengst vorsichtig vortrat und sich dem Jungen näherte. Gut einen Meter vor Harry blieb er stehen und musterte das Menschenkind, das ihn gewarnt hatte. Dann schob er sich nach vorne, bis sein Horn den Jungen sachte auf der Brust berührte. Harry zuckte mit keinem Muskel und gab den Blick des Hengstes ruhig zurück. Dieser schnaubte ein weiteres Mal und zog das Horn zurück und stupste Harry diesmal sanft mit seinem Maul an. Es war samtweich und warm in der kühlen Nachtluft. Ein weiterer Stupser und Harry erkannte was der Hengst wollte.

"Du willst, dass ich aufsteige? Wirklich? Woah!" hauchte er ehrfürchtig. Der Hengst schnaubte wieder und diesmal klang es fast belustigt.

Harry griff nach der Mähne des Hengstes und schwang sich geschmeidig hoch und saß auf. Kaum saß er auf dem Rücken, als der Hengst auch schon zu laufen anfing. Die Herde folgte unverzüglich dem Leithengst, der ein forsches Tempo vorlegte. Der wilde Ritt ging durch den nächtlichen Wald und Harry konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, welche Richtung der Hengst einschlug. Tief hängende Äste strichen über ihm hinweg und er legte sich so flach wie nur möglich auf dem breiten Rücken nieder und hielt sich an der Mähne fest. 

_Habe keine Furcht. Ich werde euch durch die Schatten führen!_ sendete Harry dem Hengst zu. Dieser wieherte kurz und schickte ein Gefühl des Einverständnisses zurück. Also griff Harry mit seinen Schattenmächten und seiner Magie aus. Der Tritt des Einhornhengstes schien zu stocken und die Umgebung merkwürdig zu rucken. Zwei weitere Male wankte das Bild und Harry blickte über seine Schulter zurück. Die Herde hatte aufgeschlossen und schien vollständig. Auch die zwei Fohlen, kaum älter als ein halbes Jahr, waren dabei.

Der Leithengst verlangsamte seinen Galopp und verfiel in einen ruhigen Kanter und dann in den Trab, bis er auf einer weiteren Lichtung unvermittelt stehen blieb. Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er das milde Sonnenlicht sah, das die liebliche Lichtung durchflutete. 

"Ähh! Nanu!" ächzte der Junge überrascht. Der Ritt hatte doch höchstens nur eine Viertelstunde gedauert und es konnte unmöglich schon der nächste Morgen sein. Wo zur Hölle war er hier nur gelandet? "Weißt du wo wir hier sind?" fragte er den Hengst laut.

_Einer der heiligen Orte, Jüngling!_ hörte Harry deutlich eine Stimme in seinen Geist. Sie klang voll und sehr männlich. 

"W... Warst du das?" stotterte er überrascht und hörte die Stimme lachen. "Wie ist das nur möglich?" 

_Magie!_ kam es sehr trocken.

"Was frage ich auch." murmelte Harry und schwang ein Bein hinüber und rutschte vom Rücken des Einhorns herab.

_Hier an diesem Ort, gelten andere Gesetze der Magie. Ältere, mächtigere! Deshalb ist es mir möglich, mit dir zu reden, junger Magier._ erklärte der Hengst.

"Oh! Verstehe. Äh... hast du einen Namen?" fragte Harry neugierig.

_Nein! Einhörner benötigen keinen Namen, wir haben eine andere Art und Weise uns zu identifizieren._ erwiderte der Hengst und schickte Harry gleichzeitig ein Bild zu. Er erkannte eindeutig den Leithengst und Harry wusste jetzt, was dieser mit seiner Bemerkung gemeint hatte. Das Gefühl der Identität war mehr als eindeutig. Es war aber auch nicht in Worte zu fassen. 

"Faszinierend. Es ist auf jeden Fall unverwechselbarer, als ein einfacher Name." lächelte der Junge.

_So ist es! Nun verrate mir bitte, vor wem du uns warnen wolltest!_ bat der Hengst.

"Ich weiß nicht, wieviel ihr von der Welt der Zauberer wisst?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

_Wir wissen einiges. Die Zentauren halten Kontakt mit uns und so erfahren wir ab und zu Neuigkeiten aus dem Reich der Menschen._

"Dann habt ihr von Voldemort gehört?"

_Das böse Wesen, mit der zerstörten Seele? Wir haben seine Anwesenheit im Schloss des weißhaarigen Zauberers gespürt!_ bestätigte der Hengst voller Abscheu.

"Ja, er ist wahrlich böse und er ist nicht tot, wie alle hoffen, sondern existiert als Körperloser Geist. Er trachtet danach, seinen Körper wieder herzustellen, aber bis dahin ist er darauf angewiesen, mit dunklen Ritualen am Leben zu bleiben. Und er kennt keine Skrupel, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Er wollte euer Blut trinken." verriet ihm Harry.

Die Reaktion überraschte den Jungen. Alle Einhörner fingen an, durch das Horn einen Laut abzugeben. Harry hatte solch einen Ton noch niemals vorher gehört und er hatte auch nicht gewusst, dass Einhörner dazu in der Lage waren. Jedes Tier hatte eine verschiedene Tonart, meist nur ein feiner Unterschied, aber doch bemerkbar. Der Leithengst gab einen tiefen, schwingenden Laut von sich, der ein wenig an ein Tenorsaxophon erinnerte, während die Fohlen eher nach Flöten klangen. Der Klang war atemberaubend, verstörend und triefte geradezu vor Magie und Macht. Wenn Harry ein Feind der Herde gewesen wäre, hätte er tiefe Furcht empfunden. Es war eine deutliche Warnung an jeden, der es auch nur wagen würde, einen aus der Herde anzugreifen. Langsam erstarb der Klang, bis nur noch schwache Echos davon aus dem Wald widerhallten.

"Ich... ich wusste nicht, dass Einhörner das können?" flüsterte Harry ehrfürchtig.

_Es ist nur an solchen heiligen Orten zu vernehmen!_ erklärte der Hengst ernst und musterte den Jungen intensiv.

"Was?" hüstelte Harry und verschob sich unter dem Blick verlegen. 

_Wir haben auch von dir gehört, Streiter des Lichtes!_ sagte der Hengst ruhig und sofort richteten alle Einhörner ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Menschenjungen, dessen Verlegenheit sich augenblicklich vervielfachte. Eines der Fohlen stakste neugierig nach vorne und beschnupperte Harry, der sich nicht bewegte.

"Ich wurde bereits schon einmal so bezeichnet? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Harry verstört.

_Du weißt es nicht, Streiter?_ wunderte sich der Hengst und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. _Dann ist auch nicht an mir, es dir zu erklären. Es werden andere kommen, die dich unterweisen werden._

"Na Klasse! Jetzt sind sogar schon die Einhörner so ausweichend wie Zentauren!" stöhnte Harry und erntete ein tiefes Lachen. "Das ist nicht witzig!" murrte der Junge.

_Habe Geduld und verhalte dich nicht wie eines meiner Füllen!_ klang der Hengst amüsiert. Das Fohlen zuckte leicht zusammen und schob sich etwas von Harry fort, und schaffte es tatsächlich ein Schmollen zu zeigen.

"Sie sind wirklich niedlich!" schmunzelte Harry.

_Ja, und sie wissen es nur zu gut._ seufzte der Hengst und klang wie so viele Väter vor ihm, was Harry ein leises Lachen entlockte. 

"Ich werde also nichts erfahren?" fragte er dann den Hengst.

_Es tut mir Leid, Streiter. Doch einen Rat werde ich dir zukommen lassen._ erwiderte das Einhorn und hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen. _Suche solch heiligen Boden, wie diesen auf dem wir gerade stehen. An solch einen Ort, wirst du erleuchtet werden._

Harry holte tief Atem und nickte dann dem Einhornhengst dankbar zu. Er wusste, dass er nichts Weiteres von ihm erfahren würde. Aber er war dankbar für jeden kleinen Brocken an Information. Sein Blick strich über die Lichtung und nahm jede Einzelheit auf. Es war in der Tat ein Heiligtum und er konnte die Macht des Ortes in seinen Inneren fühlen. 

"Danke!" sagte er weich.

_Dank ist unnötig. Eher gebiert dir unser Dank!_ versicherte ihm der stolze Einhornhengst.

"Ich tat, was ich tun musste. Seid ihr hier sicher?" wandte er sich an die magische Kreatur. 

_Nichts Böses und Dunkles kann diesen Ort betreten. Wir werden hier verweilen, bis die Gefahr gebannt ist. Nun gehe, Streiter._ befahl der Hengst.

"Lebt wohl." winkte Harry der Einhornherde zu und schritt auf dem Waldrand zu, wo er noch einen letzen Blick zurück warf, bevor er in mit den Schatten verschmolz.

----------------------

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry am Tisch der Slytherins und wartete darauf, dass Quirrell die große Halle betrat. Er musste nicht lange warten. Der junge Professor für Verteidigung, wirkte abgespannt und sehr blass.

"Was ist denn mit dem los? Er sieht aus, als hätte er die Nacht durchgezecht." fiel es auch Blaise auf.

Auch dem Kollegium schien Quirrells gehetzter Zustand aufzufallen. Harry konnte sehen, wie Dumbledore dem Professor eine Frage stellte und wie dieser abwinkte. Snape hingegen musterte seinen Kollegen mit Misstrauen und rümpfte die Nase, als sich dieser neben ihm niederließ. Der Blick des Trankmeisters irrte zu dem Tisch seines Hauses und er gab Harry mit seinen Augen unauffällig ein Zeichen.

Nach dem Frühstück schloss sich Ron Harry an und dieser verschleppte das Tempo ein wenig. Er wartete darauf, dass ihn Severus Snape auf dem Gang vor der großen Halle einholte, aber das konnte er dem Rotschopf kaum auf die Nase binden. Harry musste nicht lange auf Snape warten. 

"Guten Morgen, Professor!" nickte er dem Trankmeister höflich zu.

"Guten Morgen, Potter!" schnarrte der Hauslehrer der Slytherins wie gewohnt. Es hörte sich im ersten Moment wie immer an, doch wenn man genauer hinhörte, konnte man einen feinen Unterschied bemerken. Snapes kalter Blick glitt an dem Jungen auf und ab und ignorierte Ron völlig. "Ihre Kleidung sitzt nicht korrekt, Potter. Arrest. Heute Abend. 20 Uhr!" zischte Snape, bevor er sich, mit einem dramatischen Schlenker seiner Roben, herum drehte und davon glitt, ehe Harry irgendeinen Einwand vorbringen konnte.

"Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Die alte Fledermaus hat dich echt auf dem Kieker!" ächzte Ron mit großen Augen.

"Ich werde es überleben!" zuckte Harry lässig mit den Schultern.

"Trotzdem! Er kann dir doch nicht einfach einen Arrest aufbrummen, nur weil ihm deine Kleidung nicht gefällt. Du solltest es vielleicht Professor McGonegall melden." war Ron empört.

"Ich habe alles im Griff, Ron. Vertrau mir!" winkte Harry ab.

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher!" murmelte der Rotschopf skeptisch aber unterließ weitere Bemerkungen. 

---------------------

Nach Harrys bescheidener Meinung, vergingen die Stunden des Tages nicht schnell genug. Immer wieder murmelte er den Zauber für die Zeitangabe und seufzte jedes Mal, wenn er die Zeit ablas. Endlich war es Zeit für das Abendessen und kurz danach war er auf dem Weg zu Professor Snape. Fünf Sekunden vor 20 Uhr klopfte er an die Tür von Snapes Büro und trat nach dessen schroffer Aufforderung ein. 

"Wenigstens sind sie pünktlich, Potter." war Snapes Gesicht ausdruckslos. "Schließen sie die Tür." forderte er. Harry tat, wie ihm befohlen und sah dann abwartend zu Snape.

Der Trankmeister zückte seinen Stab und murmelte ein paar Beschwörungen in seinen Bart. Harry erkannte an den Stabbewegungen, dass es Schweige und Abschirmzauber waren und war nicht sehr überrascht. Sicherheitshalber fügte er noch ein paar hinzu, nachdem der Professor seine beendet hatte und erntete dafür einen interessierten Blick des Mannes.

"Ich sehe, sie wissen inzwischen, dass der Arrest nur ein Vorwand war?" 

"Es war nicht schwer, Sir!" lächelte Harry. "Ihre Kleidung sitzt nicht korrekt?" wiederholte er ironisch.

"In der Tat. Die linke Seite ihrer Robe hing einen Zoll tiefer!" erklärte Snape und diesmal war sich Harry sicher, dass er in den Mitternachtsschwarzen Augen, ein amüsiertes Funkeln entdeckte. "Bitte setzen sie sich, Mr. Potter!" machte Snape eine einladende Geste. "Tee?" 

"Äh, gerne Sir. Danke!" staunte Harry über den veränderten Ton. Snape klang auf einmal direkt freundlich, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten in aller Stille und nur das gelegentliche Klirren der Teelöffel und das Knacken im Kamin war zu hören.

"Ich habe mir ihr Angebot durch den Kopf gehen lassen." brach Snape das Schweigen.

"Und?"

"Es ist nicht so einfach, Mr. Potter. Mein Verbleiben hier in Hogwarts... hängt von meinen Nutzen ab." runzelte Severus die Stirn, als er dieses, für ihn sicher nicht leichte, Eingeständnis machte. 

"Ich weiß von ihrer Tätigkeit als Spion, Sir." erklärte Harry weich. Severus' Gesicht zeigte für eine Sekunde Überraschung, bevor es wieder eine ausdruckslose Maske wurde.

"Es blieb bei unserem letzten Gespräch unerwähnt, aber woher wussten sie, dass ich das dunkle Zeichen trage?" fasste ihn der Trankmeister scharf ins Auge.

"Ich kann ihnen diese Frage nicht beantworten. In diesem Punkt müssen sie mir einfach vertrauen, Sir." gab Harry den Blick offen zurück. Snape atmete tief ein und war stark versucht, seine Legimentikkünste bei dem Jungen einzusetzen. Potter verlangte viel, denn Severus Snape vertraute keinem. "Sie wissen, dass Legimentik nicht klappen würde!" erinnerte ihn Harry. 

"War es so deutlich zu sehen?" schnaubte Severus. 

"Diesmal schon."

"Also gut. Mir bleibt keine Wahl, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt." murmelte Snape säuerlich.

"Hmm, bitte verzeihen sie meine persönliche Neugierde, Sir. Doch würden sie Lehrer in Hogwarts bleiben, wenn sie das dunkle Mal losgeworden sind?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Gute Frage... und ich kann sie ihnen beim besten Willen im Moment nicht beantworten. Albus gab mir damals eine Chance und ich würde ihn ungern hängen lassen." gestand Snape aufrichtig und überraschte sich selbst damit. 

"Sie sind ein exzellenter Tranksmeister, Sir. Leider...!" verstummte Harry errötend. Beinahe hätte er sich verplappert.

"Leider...? Nur weiter, Potter. Sie wollten etwas anmerken?" forderte ihn Snape auf. Der Professor hatte spöttisch eine Augenbraue angehoben.

"Nun, wenn sie mich schon auffordern...? Sie sind ein exzellenter Tranksmeister. Wohl einer der fünf Besten weltweit. Leider... leider sind sie ein lausiger Lehrer." steckte Harry nicht zurück.

"Ach... ist das so?" wurde Severus' Stimme glatter und kühler.

"Yup! Wenn sie ihren Unterricht nur etwas... moderater gestalten würden, dann wäre ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass viele der Schüler, ihre, mit Sicherheit vorhandene Liebe zu Tränken, nicht ersterben lassen würden. Aber so nehmen sie einem die Freude an dieser schönen Kunst!" erklärte Harry. Er selbst hatte seine Zuneigung zu Tränken mit Sirius zusammen entdeckt. Es hatte etwas durchaus Beruhigendes und Entspannendes, einen komplizierten Trank zu brauen und die Erregung zu erfahren, wenn er gelang. Oder die Aufregung, wenn man Neuland beschritt und etwas völlig Neues entwickelte. 

"Moderat?" echote Severus und klang als würde er an dem Wort erbrechen.

"Na ja!" zuckte Harry die Schultern.

"Ich denke nicht, Mr. Potter, dass ich mit ihnen, meinen Unterrichtsstil zu diskutieren habe. Es obliegt allein mir. Und zu ihrer Bemerkung über erstorbene Liebe zu Tränken...! Sie war überflüssig. Wenn einer der Schüler Tränkebrauen wirklich liebt, dann passt er in meinem Unterricht auf. Nicht so wie all die anderen Dummköpfe!" flüsterte Snape und seine Wangen waren blass vor Zorn.

"Das sehe ich anders, Sir. Man kann auch Liebe abtöten, sie vor allen anderen sollten das wissen." erwiderte Harry hitzig und dachte dabei an seine Mutter.

"Wie können sie es nur wagen, Potter?" sprang Severus aus seinem Stuhl auf und beugte sich über dem Schreibtisch in Richtung des Jungen.

"Verzeihen sie Sir, das war unangemessen!" wurde Harrys Gesicht heiß vor Verlegenheit. Doch er wich dem brennenden Blick des Trankmeisters nicht aus. Snape beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne, bis er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Harrys Gesicht entfernt war.

"Das war es in der Tat, Potter. Ich werde diese Unverschämtheit ihrer Hitzköpfigkeit zuschreiben. Doch unterlassen sie in Zukunft solche Entgleisungen!" flüsterte er. Langsam zog er sich wieder zurück und setzte sich und Harry atmete insgeheim auf und haderte mit sich und seinem lockeren Mundwerk.

"Nun, wenn sie von meiner zweiten... Tätigkeit wissen, dann muss ich ihnen meine Beweggründe wohl nicht weiter ausführen. Ob ich auch weiterhin in Hogwarts lehren werde... lassen sie sich überraschen, Mr. Potter!" sagte Snape und seinem Ton war nicht mehr anzuhören, dass er soeben noch sehr zornig gewesen war.

"Ich vermute, sie haben nicht vor, den Schulleiter zu informieren?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Er wird es früh genug erfahren." lächelte Snape dünn. 

"Hmmm! Warum jetzt, Sir? Warum heute? Was ist vorgefallen?"

"Warum sollte etwas vorgefallen sein?" fragte Snape spöttisch.

"Nennen sie es Intuition!" erwiderte Harry ruhig.

Severus schenkte ihm einen langen Blick und nickte dann anerkennend.

"Sie haben wirklich etwas von einem Slytherin in sich, Potter. Ja, es ist etwas vorgefallen. Das Mal brannte. Heute, in der großen Halle. Ich weiß, dass der Dunkle Lord, in dieser Halloweennacht vor 10 Jahren, nicht endgültig besiegt wurde. Und wenn er inzwischen wieder so weit bei Kräften ist, dass ich es spüren kann...? Dann ist es an der Zeit, diese Verbindung zu kappen." schob Severus grimmig das Kinn vor.

Harry wusste warum Snapes dunkles Zeichen gebrannt hatte. Es war Voldemorts Wut und Hass, den der Trankmeister durch das Mal fühlte. Doch diese Tatsache stellte Harry vor ein Problem.

"Wir werden für die Beseitigung des Zeichens einen abgeschirmten Ritualraum benötigen." 

"Ist das nötig?" wunderte sich Snape und wurde sofort misstrauisch.

"Leider Sir. Was ich ihnen jetzt sage, muss bitte unter uns bleiben!" bat Harry leise. 

"Einverstanden!" zögerte Severus nur kurz. 

"Danke. Vold... der Dunkel Lord wird es sicher spüren, wenn das Mal entfernt wird. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er bestimmen kann, wer die Person ist, die es betrifft. Aber ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen." erklärte Harry.

"Und warum ist das von Belang?"

"Der dunkle Lord befindet sich in der Nähe zu Hogwarts und er wird sie töten, wenn er erkennt, dass sie es waren." verriet ihm Harry besorgt.

"Also doch!" wisperte Snape und wurde auf einmal blass.

Harry konnte sich schon denken, woher des Trankmeisters plötzliche Blässe rührte: Der Stein der Weisen. Professor Snape war einer der Lehrer, die den Stein vor Voldemort schützten. 

"Woher wollen sie wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord sich in der Nähe befindet?" wollte Snape sicher gehen.

Statt einer Antwort, schob Harry sein Haar beiseite und zeigte seine Narbe. Snape kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und musterte die berühmte blitzförmige Fluchnarbe eher voller Abscheu.

"Einer der Gründe warum ich die Okklumentik beherrsche. Doch ab und zu, spüre ich die Verbindung trotzdem." sagte Harry leise. 

"Sie sollten diese Tatsache, besser keinen weiter verraten, Mr. Potter. Die Leute ändern sehr schnell ihre Meinung und ehe sie sich versehen, wird man sie als Dunkel bezeichnen!" ermahnte ihn der Trankprofessor düster.

"Ich kenne den Dünkel der Zaubererwelt nur zu gut, Sir. Aber aufrichtigen Dank für ihren Rat." lächelte Harry schwach.

"Sie sind ein Angehöriger meines Hauses und es ist nur meine Pflicht sie... zu leiten!" erwiderte Severus geschmeidig. "Merlin! Ich hätte nie vermutet, dass ich dies einmal zu einem Potter sagen werde!" schüttelte er amüsiert den Kopf.

"Die Zeiten ändern sich, Sir!" schmunzelte Harry.

"Tun sie das?" spottete Severus.

"Oh ja. Die Leute wissen es nur noch nicht." erwiderte der Junge bestimmt und klang dabei so überzeugt, dass Severus sich insgeheim fragte, was der junge Potter vorhatte.

Was Severus Snape nicht wissen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter nicht nur plante die Rückkehr Voldemorts zu vereiteln. Nein, der Junge-der-lebt plante Größeres. Deshalb bejahte er Sirius' Plan, Minister für Zauberei zu werden, aus vollem Herzen. Was Harry beabsichtige, war eine kleinere Revolution, die in unauffälligen Schritten stattfinden sollte. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Veränderungen nötig waren. Die britische Zauberergemeinschaft stagnierte seit gut 250 Jahren und es sah nicht so aus, als würde sich etwas daran ändern.

Noch war alles Zukunftsmusik und es würde wohl einige Jahrzehnte dauern. Aber es musste angegangen werden.

"Kommen wir auf ihren Vorschlag zurück, einen Ritualraum zu benutzen. Leider bietet Hogwarts so etwas nicht. Ich werde erst einen einrichten müssen und das wird einige Zeit kosten!" erklärte Snape nachdenklich.

"Wann immer sie so weit sind, Sir." erwiderte Harry.

"Zehn Tage Minimum. Ja, mindestens. Hmm, Blutrunen? Sicher!" murmelte der Professor fast unhörbar. Er ging schon in Gedanken durch, was er hierfür benötigen würde. Einen Ritualraum einzurichten, war anstrengende und langwierige Arbeit und es gab nicht viele Zauberer, die das Wissen und auch die Macht hatten, es zu tun. Doch Severus Snape gehörte zu der kleinen Minderheit, die es vollbringen konnten.

"Die Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien!" gab Severus bekannt.

"Sehr wohl. Sir. Ich werde bereit sein!" versicherte ihm Harry. 

"Gut! Sie können gehen, Mr. Potter. Gute Nacht!" verabschiedete ihn der Trankmeister brüsk.

"Gute Nacht, Sir!" nickte ihm Harry zu und verließ Snapes Büro. 

-------------------------

Wenige Tage später, erhielt Harry den erwarteten Brief von Onkel Nicki. Der Text des Briefes war völlig unverfänglich und gab keinen einzigen Hinweis auf die eigentliche Intention preis. Am selben Abend, unternahm der Junge eine weitere Reise nach Hogsmeade und suchte die drei Besenstiele auf. Die Flamels hatten dasselbe Zimmer wie das letzte Mal belegt und erwarteten ihn bereits. Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung, führte Nicholas den Jungen zu einem kleinen Tisch. Darauf stand eine unauffällige Schatulle, die er jetzt öffnete.

"Donnerwetter. Er sieht total echt aus. Zumindest, soweit ich mich erinnern kann!" hauchte Harry bewundernd.

"Danke, mein Junge. Ich muss zugeben, dass er mir wirklich gut gelungen ist." lächelte Nicholas stolz. 

"Darf ich?" sah Harry fragend zu dem alten Alchemisten.

"Nur zu!"

Vorsichtig nahm Harry den blutroten Stein heraus und wog ihn abschätzend in der Hand. Er hatte sogar das richtige Gewicht. Der Stein der Weisen war viel schwerer als er aussah, beinahe das Gewicht von Gold. Das Licht brach sich in den Facetten des Kristalls und brachte ihn zum leuchten. Vorsichtig tastete Harry mit seinen magischen Sinnen nach dem Artefakt und blinzelte erstaunt. Er konnte die Magie wahrnehmen, die den Stein erfüllte. Als er Nicholas danach fragte, verbreiterte sich dessen Lächeln.

"Er wäre doch nicht echt, wenn er keine Magie hätte. Einleuchtend?" zwinkerte er Harry zu.

"Spann ihn nicht länger auf die Folter, Liebling." schmunzelte Perenelle.

"Schon gut!" lachte Nicholas. "Selbst die Magie, die du fühlst, ist gefälscht. Im Inneren befindet sich ein Runenstein, der die Magie gespeichert hat. Im Grunde wie eine dieser Muggelbatterien, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass keiner die Magie abrufen kann. Wenn Voldemort es tatsächlich so weit schaffen sollte, dass er den Stein in den Händen hält, wird er nicht bemerken, dass dies nur eine Fälschung ist. Ich glaube, nicht einmal du hättest den Unterschied gemerkt, stimmts?"

"Muss ich zugeben. Wobei ich natürlich nicht so viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hatte. Danke Onkel Nicki und Tante Peri. Das habt ihr erstklassig hinbekommen und meine Erwartungen sogar übertroffen!" lobte Harry überschwänglich.

"War uns ein ausgesprochenes Vergnügen!" lächelte Perenelle.

"Oh ja, in der Tat. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal meine eigene Entdeckung fälschen würde!" gluckste Nicholas.

"Ich sehe schon, ihr hattet wirklich Spaß dabei!" kicherte der Junge. 

"Und wie. Ich liebe solche Herausforderungen. Aber jetzt wieder zum Ernst der Sache. Wann wirst du den Stein austauschen?" wurde Nicholas wieder sachlich.

"Noch heute Nacht. Voldemort wird nicht länger warten, befürchte ich. Und das aus gutem Grunde!" seufzte Harry und erzählte sein kleines Abenteuer mit der Einhornherde. Die Flamels staunten nicht schlecht. 

"Bemerkenswert!" murmelte der uralte Alchemist und tippte sich nachdenklich an die Wange. "Ich habe, nach unserem letzten Treffen, ein wenig in meiner Privatbibliothek über Schattenmagie geforscht. Leider habe ich nicht viel Substantielles gefunden!" gab er bedauernd zu.

"Ich habe es auch nicht erwartet. Dafür war ich etwas erfolgreicher." nickte Harry und berichtete von Ke'ptahs Buch und seiner Entdeckung über die Dementoren.

"Donnerwetter. Dies war immer ein ungelöstes Rätsel. Du denkst, dass du in der Lage bist, Kontrolle über sie auszuüben?" fragte Nicholas gespannt.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Außerdem möchte ich keine Kontrolle über sie, sondern wenn es möglich sein sollte, ihre Vernichtung. Ich finde ihre pure Existenz abscheulich und widerwärtig. Sie sind ein Gräuel und selbst ihr Erschaffer erkannte, dass sie zerstört werden sollten." erwiderte Harry grimmig.

"Warum hat er es dann nicht gemacht?" wunderte sich Perenelle.

"Weil er wahrscheinlich seinem Herrn gehorchte. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie das Leben in der Pharaonenzeit gewesen sein muss!" vermutete ihr Seelengefährte.

"Das ist richtig. Trotz seiner Macht, war Ke'ptah ein gehorsamer Diener seines Königs. Er konnte gar nicht anders." stimmte Harry zu.

"Eigentlich verwunderlich. Man möchte annehmen, dass solch ein mächtiger Magier die Kontrolle an sich gerissen hätte. Denkt ihr nicht auch?" warf Perenelle ein.

"Ein guter Punkt!" gab Nicholas zu.

"Nicht, wenn man genauer hinsieht. Die Pharaonen waren vermutlich mehr, als nur die Könige über Ägypten. Zumindest erscheint es einem so. Sie waren auch die Verbindung zu den Göttern und wurden deswegen auch von dem gemeinen Volk dafür verehrt." hielt Harry dagegen.

"Stand das in dem Buch?" fragte Nicholas und Harry nickte. "Hmm, die Gefilde der Götter. Ein unbequemes Thema für moderne Zauberer und Hexen. Selbst in meiner Jugend, wurde ihre Existenz oft verneint, doch im Grunde wissen wir, dass es sie gibt." murmelte er nachdenklich.

"In der Hogwartsbibliothek gibt es so gut wie keine Bücher über dieses Thema. Warum ist das so?" wunderte sich der Junge.

"Verdrängung, mein Junge. Zauberer halten sich für überlegen und da passen keine Götter in dieses Weltbild!" schnaubte Nicholas.

"Meine Güte. Und woher haben wir unsere Magie?" schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

"Von den Göttern. Zumindest erzählen dies, die uralten Legenden und die Mythen. Und nach meiner, nicht unerheblichen Erfahrung, bin ich geneigt, dem zuzustimmen. Die Menschen, in all ihrer Arroganz, vermuten, dass sie es waren, die die Götter mit ihren Glauben an sie, erschaffen haben. Was für eine Anmaßung. Die Wesen der Überwelt haben lange vor uns existiert und werden noch existieren, wenn es uns schon lange nicht mehr gibt. Sie benötigen uns nicht, eher ist es umgekehrt." erzählte Perenelle ruhig.

"Sehr wahr, meine Liebe." lächelte ihr Nicholas bewundernd zu. 

Harry hingegen, fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhärchen aufrichteten.

"Ich... ich glaube, ich habe Gaia gesehen!" platzte er heraus.

"Wirklich?" staunte Perenelle.

"Wo?" fragte gleichzeitig Nicholas.

"Bei Sirius' Hochzeit!" gestand Harry und erzählte seine Beobachtung.

"Geia!" hauchte Perenelle ehrfürchtig.

"Da war doch noch etwas, vermute ich?" leitete Nicholas seine Intuition.

"Ähh... eventuell. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher!" stammelte Harry und seufzte dann. Zögernd erzählte er von der Stimme die er gehört hatte, als er seinen Stab bekam und wie ihn auch der Leithengst der Einhornherde genannt hatte.

"Ja, das macht Sinn!" nickte der alte Alchemist grüblerisch. 

"Bitte nicht!" stöhnte Harry.

"Ich befürchte, du wirst nicht darum herumkommen. Die Götter haben dich erwählt, mein Junge. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht!" lächelte Perenelle mitfühlend.

"Kann ich nicht einmal normal sein?" warf Harry ergeben die Hände hoch.

"Mit dir im Zusammenhang? Ich befürchte... eher nicht!" grinste Nicholas.

"Danke!" fauchte der Junge.

"Bitte!" hielt Nicholas trocken dagegen.

"Jungen!" mahnte Perenelle amüsiert und richtete ihren Blick auf Harry. "Du wirst mit dieser Tatsache leben müssen, Harry. Meine Vermutung ist, dass nicht ohne Grund ein Schattenmagier, für das erste Mal seit 3000 Jahren wieder über die Erde wandelt. Und der primäre Grund ist sicher nicht Voldemort."

"Das meinst du doch sicher nicht im Ernst?" rief Harry erschüttert und auch Nicholas wirkte ein wenig skeptisch. Doch er wusste auch, dass seine Seelengefährtin in diesem Thema wesentlich bewanderter war, als er selbst.

"Überlege doch, mein Kind. Benötigst du all diese Macht, um deinen Feind nieder zu ringen?" fragte Perenelle ernst.

Harry wollte erst vehement bejahen und hielt dann inne. Ein paar Mal öffnete er den Mund um etwas zu sagen, bevor er langsam ausatmete und seine Schultern hängen ließ. 

"Nein!" erkannte er.

"Wie ich es mir dachte. Auch ohne deine Fähigkeiten über die Schatten zu herrschen, bist du mehr als fähig. Denke an die Prophezeiung, Harry. Er hat dich als Gleichgestellten markiert und das war lange vor deinem Erwachen zum Schattenmagier. Dumbledores These, dass es die Liebe deiner Mutter war, die des Dunklen Lords Niedergang ermöglichte... ist vermutlich nicht die einzige Erklärung." ließ die Hexe den Jungen nicht aus den Augen. Sie sah wie sich seine Augen weiteten und kurz Trauer aufflammten als sie seine Mutter erwähnte. Dann der Zweifel.

"Aber warum habe ich dann diese Macht?" flüsterte Harry.

"Vermutlich um etwas Großes zu vollbringen. Überlege bitte doch einmal das Ganze: Wenn all deine Pläne greifen, wird Voldemort die Zaubererwelt, in ein paar Jahren nicht viel länger bedrohen. Und was dann? Ich befürchte, mein Lieber, du wirst dich nicht lange auf die faule Haut legen können. Anscheinend haben die Götter dich für weitere Aufgaben erwählt." legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sanft.

"Ich habe es mir schon gedacht!" murmelte Harry und seufzte tief. "Und hatte gehofft, dass ich mich irre!"

"Es wird dich beschäftigt halten und glaube mir, das ist manchmal gar nicht mal so verkehrt. Ich erinnere mich an Zeiten, in denen ich wortwörtlich Däumchen drehte. Furchtbar!" schauderte Nicholas gespielt. Harry lächelte etwas und mehr hatte Nicholas nicht erreichen wollen.

"Habe Vertrauen, mein Kind. Bisher hat der Wille der Götter dich doch gut geleitet, oder nicht?" lächelte Perenelle.

"Wenn das Ritual wirklich von... göttlichen Wesen unterstützt wurde? Dann ja. Ich kann es nicht abstreiten, dass die letzten Jahre, wohl die besten meines Lebens gewesen sind." musste Harry widerwillig zugeben.

"Hmm, eine Frage hätte ich an dich Harry. Du musst sie nicht beantworten, wenn du nicht willst." sagte Nicholas weich.

"Nur zu!"

"Als du das Ritual ausführtest... warst du versucht noch weiter zurück zu gehen? Vor Halloween 1981?" fragte der alte Zauberer behutsam.

"Ja! Aber ich wusste es war nicht möglich. Leider, wie ich zugeben muss. Doch mein Selbst im Säuglingsalter wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, all mein Wissen und auch meine Persönlichkeit aufzunehmen. Es hätte wortwörtlich mein Gehirn zerstört. Die Synapsen wären unter der Last der Erinnerungen kollabiert und zurückgeblieben wäre nur eine leere Hülle. Glaube mir Onkel Nicki, ich habe es erwägt." gestand Harry bedrückt. "Sechs Jahre war das Minimum das ich errechnete und neun Jahre war das erhoffte Ziel. Dass es dann doch mein sechsjähriges Selbst war, überraschte mich völlig und ich kann dir verraten, dass die Kopfschmerzen wirklich übel waren. So oder so, es war allemal ein Risiko."

"Einleuchtend. Danke für die ehrliche Antwort, mein Junge!"

"Ich denke, es wäre auch aus einem anderen Grund nicht machbar gewesen Harry." warf Perenelle ein.

"Ja? Und der wäre?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Manche Ereignisse sind Marksteine in der Zeit und ich glaube, dass der Mord an deinen Eltern und der versuchte Mord an dir, einer dieser Marksteine ist. Voldemort musste an diesen Schicksalshaften Abend fallen und das war nur so möglich!" erklärte Perenelle ruhig ihre Sicht der Dinge.

"Das ist... schwer zu glauben!" schluckte Harry und gleichzeitig fühlte er, dass sie mit dieser Behauptung Recht hatte. Irgendwie erleichterte es ihn. Er hätte es also so oder so nicht verhindern können.

"Du erstaunst mich heute Abend wirklich, mein Schatz! Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass mich nicht nur dein Körper, sondern auch dein Verstand anzieht?" schmeichelte Nicholas und küsste bewundernd ihre Fingerspitzen.

"Heute noch nicht, Liebster!" errötete Perenelle liebreizend.

"Ihr seid so schlimm wie Sirius und Serena!" schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

"Ich nehme das als ein Kompliment!" schmunzelte Nicholas und küsste seine Frau mit aller Hingabe. 

Harry fragte sich insgeheim, ob er jemals, ebenfalls solch eine Liebe erfahren würde. Die gemeinsame Zeit mit Luna war viel zu kurz gewesen um es abzuschätzen aber es war vorstellbar. Er beneidete das legendäre Paar aufrichtig um das was sie zusammen hatten.

"Äh... ich gehe dann mal. Es wird wahrscheinlich bis in die Morgenstunden dauern!" hüstelte er dezent und ergriff den gefälschten Stein.

"Oh, entschuldige bitte. Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen." holte Nicholas tief Luft und die zwei lösten sich von einander.

"Bin gleich weg und dann könnt ihr weitermachen!" kicherte Harry und verschmolz bereits mit den Schatten.

"Ich höre und gehorche!" konnte er Onkel Nicki noch sagen hören.

-----------------------

Hogwarts war ruhig und dunkel. Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht und selbst Finch und die Lehrer lagen in ihren Betten. Nur die Gespenster waren noch unterwegs aber sie fürchtete Harry nicht. Inzwischen hatte er den dritten Stock erreicht und den Korridor in dem Fluffy Wache hielt. Der Zerberus war halbwach und hob wachsam einen seiner Köpfe. Doch bevor er Harry auch nur irgendwie registrieren konnte, war dieser an ihm vorbei. Seine Reise führte ihn schnurstracks in die letzte Kammer wo der Stein verborgen war. All die Fallen die die Lehrer aufgestellt hatten, waren nutzlos und kein Hindernis für den jungen Schattenmagier. Wie erwartet fand er den Spiegel Erisid nicht in der Kammer. Noch stand dieser in dem leeren Klassenzimmer, wo ihn Harry damals in den Weihnachtsferien gefunden hatte. Jetzt war also die Frage, wo Albus Dumbledore den Stein der Weisen verborgen hatte?

Harry verblieb noch in den Schatten und tastete den Raum gründlich ab. Es war soviel Magie vorhanden, dass es einen leicht verwirren konnte und so nahm er sich die Zeit die er benötigte. Keineswegs hatte er vor, den Schulvorsteher von seinem Besuch hier, in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Gut eine Viertelstunde später, hatte Harry das Versteck des Steines immer noch nicht ausmachen können und erste Zweifel stiegen in ihm hoch. War der Stein eventuell gar nicht in dieser Kammer? War dies alles nur eine Falle?

TBC...

A/N: Das war es für heute. Hmm, warum verhält sich Harry auf einmal so zivil gegenüber Snape? Nun, ich gebe zu, dass ich ein wenig von einigen Geschichten beeinflusst wurde, die ich in den letzten Monaten gelesen habe. Ja, Snape ist ein 'snarky Bastard' aber irgendwie ist er auch eine tragisch-sympathische Figur. Wobei ich ihn trotzdem dafür würgen könnte, so wie er Harry in den ersten Jahren behandelt hat. Diese fetthaarige Fledermaus. Jawohl ja. In diesem Sinne...

Marius


	20. Kapitel 19

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Endlich wieder einmal ein Update von mir. Leider wird es für einige Zeit das letzte sein. Ich habe nächste Woche einen Termin in der Klinik und der Grund dafür ist eine Herzoperation. Meine dritte inzwischen und ich bin diesmal ziemlich pessimistisch. Sollte alles glatt laufen, wird es trotzdem rund 3 bis 4 Monate dauern, bevor ihr wieder etwas von mir hört. Wenn nicht... nun, dann wird meine Beta (die zufälligerweise auch meine Nichte ist) euch Bescheid geben. Also drückt mir die Daumen Leute. Wegen der längeren Wartezeit auf dieses Kapitel, umfasst es, als kleinen Trost, über 9000 Worte.

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen und gebt mir ordentlich Resonanz,

Marius

ooOOoo

KAPITEL 19

Harry zögerte immer noch aus den Schatten heraus zu treten. Er befand sich in der Kammer, in der vermutlich der Stein der Weisen versteckt war. Doch bislang hatte er ihn noch nicht ausmachen können. Der große Raum war augenscheinlich völlig leer. Nicht ein einziges Möbelstück befand sich hier. Harry murmelte ein paar Suchzauber und das Ergebnis war unerwartet. Er fand nämlich... nichts!

Und doch hatte der Junge das Gefühl, dass sich der Stein hier befinden musste. Seine Zweifel verflogen so schnell wie sie gekommen waren und er musste anerkennend lächeln. Albus hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Der alte Zauberer war mehr als nur sehr geschickt und dies zeigte sich nun.

"Wo hast du ihn, Albus?" flüsterte Harry und schloss die Augen. Er öffnete seine Sinne und ließ die Magie des Raumes und auch Hogwarts auf sich einwirken. "Du raffinierter alter Hund!" machte er plötzlich die Augen auf und starrte auf eine Stelle, die sich auf der linken Seite des Raumes befand. Völlig unverfänglich und nicht auffälliger als irgendeine andere Stelle. Dort befand sich der Stein. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie wahrscheinlich nicht so leicht entdeckt hätte, wäre ihm Hogwarts nicht zu Hilfe gekommen.

Harry zögerte nicht länger und trat aus den Schatten. Fast erwartete er, dass ein Alarm ausgelöst wurde aber es blieb still. Es war aber leider nicht auszuschließen, dass dem nicht trotzdem so war. Also hieß es sich beeilen. Er erreichte die Stelle und pfiff leise bewundernd durch die Zähne. Albus hatte es vollbracht eine Tasche in Raum und Zeit zu schaffen und den Stein darin zu verbergen. Das war Magie auf allerhöchstem Niveau und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er es selbst hätte schaffen können. Dies war nicht nur eine Frage der Macht, sondern auch des Könnens, des Geschicks und vor allem des Wissens, und hier war Albus Dumbledore wohl der unbestrittene Meister.

Gut eine Minute versuchte Harry mit seinen Schattensinnen zuzugreifen, doch vergebens. Der Stein entzog sich seinem Zugriff und irgendwie war sein Gehirn wie leergefegt, als er nach einer Lösung suchte. Bis er sich an das kleine Gespräch erinnerte, dass er damals mit dem Schulvorsteher, im Krankenrevier von Hogwarts hatte. Dumbledore hatte auf Harrys Frage, wie er denn den Stein aus dem Spiegel erhalten hatte, ihm erklärt wie er dies bewerkstelligte.

Ob Albus dieselbe Idee auch hier verwandte?

Ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden und so streckte Harry die Hand aus und entspannte sich. Seine Gedanken drehten sich darum den Stein zu schützen. Er wollte ihn ja nicht für sich.

Plötzlich fühlte er etwas Schweres in seiner Hand und er senkte den Blick.

"Hab ich dich!" lächelte der Junge erfreut.

Schnell steckte er ihn in seine linke Hosentasche und holte aus seiner rechten den falschen Stein. Hier, in diesem gedämpften Licht, sah dieser genauso aus wie das Original. Harry konnte beim besten Willen keinen Unterschied feststellen. Zufrieden entspannte er sich erneut und diesmal dachte er nur daran den Stein vor den Bösem zu verstecken. Nur Sekunden später konnte er sehen, wie der Stein dematerialisierte. Es hatte tatsächlich geklappt.

"Beeindruckend! Alle Achtung Albus!" pfiff Harry erneut leise durch die Zähne.

Auf einmal hatte er ein Gefühl, dass sich jemand näherte und er sah alarmiert auf. Es waren nicht seine Sinne, die den näher Kommenden gespürt hatten, sondern es war Hogwarts selbst, die ihn warnte.

"Danke!" verneigte er sich leicht und wich zurück. Lautlos verschmolz er in die Schatten und nicht zu früh. Durch den Vorhang aus Flammen trat geschwind Albus Dumbledore und er hielt seinen Stab bereits kampfbereit in der Hand.

"Nanu!" blieb der alte Zauberer, am oberen Absatz der Stufen, verblüfft stehen. Seine blauen Augen zeigten nicht das übliche Funkeln, sondern stählerne Entschlossenheit. Wachsam schritt er die Stufen hinab und sein Blick strich aufmerksam durch die Kammer. Harry zog sich etwas weiter in die Schatten zurück und beobachtete den Schulvorsteher. Er hatte ihn einmal in vergleichbarer Situation sehen dürfen und zwar als Dumbledore damals gegen Voldemort im Ministerium kämpfte und hatte den Eindruck beinahe vergessen. Nichts war jetzt mehr von der Exzentrik und dem manchmal, leicht trottelig wirkenden Verhalten zu sehen. Aber auch rein gar Nichts.

An Stelle des alten jovialen Schulvorstehers, stand dort, in all seiner magischen Macht, der Bezwinger des dunklen Zauberers Grindelwald. Und er war schlichtweg beeindruckend.

In der Mitte des Raumes blieb Albus Dumbledore stehen und drehte sich einmal langsam um die eigene Achse. Sein Stab vollführte leichte Bewegungen und seine Augen verdunkelten sich, als er sich konzentrierte.

Dann hielt er inne und Harry musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, als er die Verwandlung, zurück in das von jedem gewohnte Bild des Schulvorstehers, bezeugte.

"Eigenartig! Hmm, Lady Hogwarts?" hob Albus leicht das Haupt und lauschte. Seine Stirn runzelte sich irritiert und er seufzte leise. "Was hat nur den Alarm ausgelöst?" murmelte er und näherte sich der Stelle, an der er den Stein verborgen hatte. Er hob die Hand und holte aus dem Nichts den Stein hervor und betrachtete ihn sorgfältig.

Harry hielt den Atem an. Dies war DER Test für Nickis Arbeit, denn Albus kannte sehr wohl den Stein.

Der alte Zauberer sagte kein Wort und musterte den Stein nur kurz aber intensiv, bevor er ihn wieder verbarg. Langsam ließ Harry den Atem ab und ein Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

Es hatte geklappt.

Der Junge wartete geduldig, bis der alte Zauberer die Kammer verlassen hatte. Dann machte er sich auf dem Weg zurück zu den Flamels.

--

Der nächste Morgen zeigte wieder einmal einen übermüdeten Harry Potter, als er beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle saß. Seinen Freunden entging es natürlich nicht, aber sie unterließen Bemerkungen. Nach dem Essen trafen sie sich alle am Eingang und Hermine runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als sie Harry aus der Nähe sah und war versucht den Jungen zu Madame Pomfrey zu schleppen. Es war einfach nicht normal, dass ein 11jähriger so schlecht schlafen konnte.

"Ob er von Du-weißt-schon-wer geträumt hat?" murmelte Ron und überraschte sie damit.

"Sei nicht albern, Ron. Er war damals nur ein Baby. Er kann sich unmöglich an diese Nacht erinnern!" schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf.

"Ich bin nicht albern!" maulte Ron.

"SO habe ich das auch nicht gemeint!" schnappte Hermine zurück.

Sofort entbrannte ein lautstarker Streit zwischen den beiden.

"Worum geht es?" fragte Harry die anderen, als er aufschloss.

"Keiner weiß es." zuckte Neville mit den Schultern.

"Sie üben wahrscheinlich schon für ihre Ehe!" grinste Draco boshaft.

"Du bist böse, Draco!" kicherte Susan.

"Was kichert ihr denn alle?" unterbrach Hermine ihre Tirade. Rons Ohren waren tiefrot und er rang noch nach Worten. Doch auch er sah jetzt zu der Gang.

"Nichts!" kam es unschuldig im Chor zurück.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte die Gruppe drohend.

"Was macht ihr denn über die Weihnachtsferien?" sagte Harry schnell um sie abzulenken. Es klappte zu seiner Erleichterung.

"Ich feiere in der Schweiz Weihnachten. Skiurlaub!" gab Hermine bekannt.

"Ich feiere mit meinen Eltern!" strahlte Neville voller Glück.

Auch Draco und Susan feierten mit ihren Familien. In Susans Fall mit ihrer Tante Amelia. Der einzige der sich zurückhielt, war Ron.

"Du sagst ja gar nichts?" fiel es Hermine auf.

"Äh, ich bleibe hier. Meine Leute besuchen, mit Ginny zusammen, Charlie in Rumänien!" versuchte Ron unbeeinflusst auszusehen.

"Und die Zwillinge und Percy?"

"Bleiben ebenfalls. So bin ich wenigstens nicht alleine!" wirkte er doch ein bisschen verloren.

"Kommt doch mit mir. Ich lade dich gerne ein!" bot ihm Harry sofort an.

"Echt? Blimey!" riss Ron die Augen auf.

"Hey, du bist mein Freund und wir haben jede Menge Platz zu Hause. Außerdem wollte ich Fred und George sowieso mit meinen Onkeln bekannt machen!" lächelte Harry.

"Ich werde gleich Mom schreiben. Wenn sie es erlaubt, dann sehr gerne. Danke, Kumpel!" freute sich Ron. Er sah sich nach den Zwillingen um und winkte sie zu sich, nachdem er sie ausgemacht hatte. Fred und George wunderten sich kurz, aber kamen zu ihren kleinen Bruder und seinen Freunden. Schnell hatte er ihnen Harrys Einladung erklärt.

"Wir nehmen...!"

"... gerne an. Danke Harry!" grinsten die Zwillinge erwartungsvoll. Endlich würden sie ihre Helden treffen.

"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Percy breitschlagen!" war Ron besorgt.

"Komm, Brüderchen. Suchen wir ihn!" schnappte George Rons Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich.

Hermine kam an Harrys Seite und stieß ihn sanft an.

"Danke Harry. So ist er wenigstens nicht alleine!" sagte sie weich.

"Schon gut Hermine. Ich hätte es für jeden von euch gemacht!" versicherte ihr Harry. "Jetzt muss ich allerdings schnell Sirius Bescheid geben."

"Wird er nicht sauer sein, dass du ihn nicht vorher gefragt hast?" war Hermine neugierig.

"Vielleicht ein wenig, aber ich werde ihn alles erklären."

"Sirius wird sicher nichts dagegen haben. Er hat ein großes Herz!" bemerkte Draco.

"Du kennst ihn?" wunderte sich die Ravenclaw.

"Lord Black ist das Oberhaupt unserer Familie. Natürlich kenne ich ihn!" erwiderte der blonde Junge lässig und mit einem Hauch Arroganz.

"Oh, das wusste ich nicht." errötete Hermine ein wenig.

Harry wartete ob Draco seine scharfe Zunge unter Kontrolle hatte und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Du konntest es nicht wissen, Hermine!" sagte Draco überraschend sanft.

"Woher auch! Dies ist eines der Dinge die Sirius ändern möchte. Die Erziehung und die Eingliederung der Muggelgeborenen zu verbessern. Stell dir vor Hermine, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn du bereits vor Hogwarts zumindest ein oder zwei Jahre eine Einführungszeit in all die Sitten, Gebräuche und die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt gehabt hättest?" warf Harry ein.

"Ich hätte mit beiden Händen zugegriffen!" nickte das Mädchen.

"Es ist eigentlich eine simple Sache und ich wundere mich immer noch darüber, dass keiner vom Ministerium darauf gekommen ist?" schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

"Was ist mit dem Ministerium?" fragte jemand und Harry fuhr herum. Es war Percy. Schnell erklärte ihm Harry die Sache und der junge Weasley runzelte die Stirn.

"Vermutlich fehlt das Geld!" war seine Meinung. "Wobei ich gerne zugebe, dass die Idee wirklich gut ist."

"Es kann nicht nur am Geld liegen!" warf Draco ein.

"Sicher nicht. Es sind die alten Sturköpfe im Zaubergarmot. Manche von denen sind so konservativ, dass sie vermutlich immer noch darüber mosern, dass das Feuer entdeckt wurde." schnaubte Harry abfällig.

"Welch ein Gedanke!" grinste Fred.

"Das nenne ich wirklich konservativ!" kicherte Hermine.

"Du solltest nicht so respektlos sein...!" setzte Percy an und seufzte dann. "Wobei ich dir leider beipflichten muss!"

Ein beinahe unerhörtes Geständnis von Percy. Der Teenager war der geborene Bürokrat und Obrigkeitsgläubiger.

"Wenn du dieses Thema weiter diskutieren möchtest, dann hast du über Weihnachten die Gelegenheit!" lächelte Harry.

"Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um dir abzusagen. Doch nun...! Ich werde kommen!" nickte ihm Percy gnädig zu.

Er war immer noch ein pompöser Trottel, befand Harry. Äußerlich ließ sich der Junge nichts anmerken und nickte höflich zurück, während Percys Brüder jubelten.

"Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet. Ich werde Sirius sofort schreiben!" winkte Harry seinen Freunden zu.

"Wir werden ebenfalls unserer Mutter sofort Bescheid geben!" hob Percy das Kinn.

--

Harry schrieb keinen Brief, sondern ergriff den direkten Weg und benutzte den Spiegel. Er musste ein paar Mal rufen, bevor sein Pate reagierte.

"Hallo Harry. Ist was vorgefallen?" tauchte sein Gesicht auf.

"Nichts Schlimmes, nur eine kleine Anfrage!" lächelte Harry und brachte schnell seine Bitte vor.

"Ron und seine Brüder? Sicher, null Problem. Ronnieboy hat bei mir wieso einen dicken Stein im Brett!" grinste Sirius.

"Ronnieboy?" schmunzelte Harry und Sirius lachte sein berühmtes Lachen.

"Ich werde mich sofort mit Molly in Verbindung setzen. Da wird das Haus mal so richtig voll werden. Auch die Tonks und selbst Cissy und Draco werden am zweiten Weihnachtstag bei uns sein!" erzählte er.

"Große Klasse!" freute sich Harry. Er redete noch ein paar Minuten mit Sirius über belanglosere Dinge, bevor er auf die gestrige Nacht zu sprechen kam.

"Du hast es also geschafft? Gut gemacht, Kleiner." lobte Sirius warm.

"Danke, Siri." errötete Harry.

"War es schwierig?" wollte Sirius wissen.

"Ja und nein. Es wäre mir wahrscheinlich nicht gelungen, wenn ich nicht die Erfahrung aus meinem ersten Jahr gehabt hätte. Albus ist wirklich verdammt geschickt und du hättest gestaunt, wenn du gesehen hättest was ich sah!" meinte der Junge nachdenklich.

Natürlich wollte Sirius wissen, was er damit meinte und so versuchte ihm Harry klarzumachen, wie der wahre Albus Dumbledore wirklich war.

"Die alte Ziege ist wirklich raffiniert! Macht auf alt und trottelig und jeder unterschätzt ihn!" murmelte der ehemalige Auror mit widerwilliger Bewunderung.

"Ich frage mich wirklich, in welchen Haus er war?" lächelte Harry.

"Ich bin beinahe versucht, Slytherin zu sagen!" grinste sein Pate zurück. "Ach, da wir gerade über Slytherin reden! Remus hat da etwas entdeckt, als er diese Woche, nach langer Zeit wieder einmal sein Gringottsgewölbe aufsuchte!" sagte Sirius abwartend und musterte seinen Patensohn auf das Genaueste.

"Tatsächlich? Es war doch hoffentlich alles in Ordnung?" zuckte Harry mit keiner Wimper.

Doch Sirius Black, Plünderer und Schelm der Extraklasse, ließ sich nicht hereinlegen. Das völlige Fehlen von Emotionen gab Harry weg. Daran musste sein Junge wirklich noch arbeiten.

"Wusste ich es doch. Es gab auch keine andere Erklärung!" rief er triumphierend.

"Ich habe mit dem Geld nichts zu tun!" versicherte Harry hastig und wurde rot, als er merkte, dass er sich verplappert hatte. "Verdammt!" stöhnte er.

"Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Kleiner. Ich werde schweigen und ebenfalls 10 000 Galeonen auf sein Konto einzahlen. Das wird Remus wild machen!" grinste Sirius breit.

"Du hast doch nur auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet?" kniff Harry die Augen zusammen.

"Klaro!" gab sein Pate ohne Verlegenheit zu.

"Wie hast du gemerkt, dass ich es war?" wollte Harry vorsichtig wissen.

"Du warst zu betont unberührt, mein Junge. Du hättest zumindest milde Überraschung zeigen müssen. So war es nur ein Klacks, um dahinter zu kommen!" verriet ihm Sirius bereitwillig.

"Muss ich mir merken!" murmelte Harry.

"Tue das. Und noch etwas!" wurde Sirius ernst.

"Ja?"

"Es ist wirklich enttäuschend Harry. Wirklich!" seufzte der Plünderer schwer.

"Was denn?" plagte Harry sofort das schlechte Gewissen, auch wenn er beim besten Willen nicht wusste, warum.

"Du bist über drei Monate in Hogwarts und noch nicht der kleinste Streich. Das ist hart, Welpe!" schüttelte Sirius betrübt das Haupt.

"Ist in Arbeit, ehrlich Siri." versicherte Harry sofort.

"Wirklich?" erleuchteten sich Sirius' Augen.

"Natürlich. Ich war ein wenig im Stress aber ich habe es nicht vergessen. Die Zwillinge werden mitmachen, soviel sei verraten!" lächelte der Junge hintergründig.

"Ich möchte jedes Detail hören, wenn es vollbracht wurde!" verlangte Sirius.

"Versprochen! Leider muss ich jetzt Schluss machen, Siri. Grüße an die Familie!" seufzte Harry.

"Werde ich ausrichten. Pass auf dich auf, Welpe. Lieb dich!" verabschiedete sich Sirius und der Spiegel verdunkelte sich, bevor Harry die Gelegenheit hatte zu antworten.

"Lieb dich auch!" flüsterte Harry und lächelte.

--

Die letzte Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien brach an und Harry würde sie als Mitglied des Ravenclawturms verbringen. Noch war Montag, aber bereits jetzt stöhnte der junge Zauberer über den Stress. Nicht nur, dass ihn diese Woche Severus Snape für die Entfernung des dunklen Mals benötigte! Nein, als ob das nicht genügte, steckte er in den Vorbereitungen für den Streich mit den Zwillingen. Und die kannten kein Mittelmaß. So sehr sie sonst locker und chaotisch wirkten, so seriös und perfektionistisch waren sie in ihren Ausführungen für ihre Scherze. Es war zum Haare raufen.

Als Sahnehäubchen obendrauf, musste er schließlich auch noch Professor Quirrell im Auge behalten und sich vor dem Schulvorsteher in Acht nehmen.

"Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich bereits mit 20 reif für die Rente sein!" murmelte Harry bei sich. Er war auf dem Weg zu einem 'konspirativen' Treffen mit den Weasleyzwillingen und musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er sich an das erste Treffen, vor gut einer Woche, erinnerte.

--

Rückblende:

Die drei selbsternannten Nachfolger der Plünderer trafen sich in der Mädchentoilette in der die maulende Myrthe ihr Unwesen trieb. Fred und George hatten erst die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, als Harry diesen Treffpunkt vorschlug, doch sie hatten schnell den strategischen Vorteil erkannt.

"Also ickle Harriekens...!"

"... du willst also einen Streich spielen?" hatte Fred abwartend beendet.

"Ich bin mehr oder weniger in der Pflicht, meine Freunde im Verbrechen!" grinste Harry. Die Zwillinge hatten sofort sein Grinsen erwidert.

"Lass hören!" forderte ihn George auf.

"Lass sehen!" meinte Fred gleichzeitig.

"Oh ja. Lass sehen!" nickte George eifrig.

Harry wusste was sie wollten und zog das Journal der Plünderer unter seiner Robe hervor und drehte es so, dass sie den Titel lesen konnten.

"Merlin und Morgana!" kam es unisono von den Rotschöpfen und ihre Augen quollen förmlich aus ihren Höhlen.

"Unsere Bibel!" hauchte Fred andächtig.

"Unsere Helden!" seufzte George bewundernd.

"Sie sind Götter!" priesen sie zusammen.

"So weit, würde ich dann doch nicht gehen!" schmunzelte Harry.

"Wie kannst du das nur sagen?" schüttelte Fred den Kopf.

"Weil ich zwei eurer 'Götter' persönlich kenne. Und glaubt mir, sie sind alles andere als göttlich. Liebenswert, chaotisch und vor mir aus auch Helden, aber keineswegs göttlich!" lachte Harry. Wobei er sich sicher war, dass Siri dies etwas anders sehen würde.

"Bitte, zerstöre nicht unsere Illusionen!" bettelte Fred.

"Erzähl uns ein wenig von Padfoot und Moony!" verlangte George.

"Sicher doch. Bitte, folgt mir in mein Büro!" machte Harry eine einladende Geste und deutete auf den Boden. Nachdem es sich die drei Jungen etwas bequem gemacht hatten, erzählte er in der nächsten halben Stunde einige Anekdoten. In den letzten Jahren hatte er aus nächster Nähe einige der Streiche der beiden Männer miterleben dürfen. Fred und George lauschten mit leuchtenden Augen und kicherten immer wieder an den richtigen Stellen. Wenn es einer zu würdigen wusste, was die beiden Plünderer so abgezogen hatten, dann diese beiden.

"Das war klasse...!"

"... danke, Harry!"

"Yup. Kein Problem. Doch jetzt hört gut zu!" lehnte sich Harry leicht vor und auch die beiden beugten sich vor. Er unterbreitete ihnen seine Idee und sofort kamen wie aus der Pistole geschossen, Ergänzungen oder Beschränkungen.

"Das ist echt schwerer Stoff, Harry." kratzte sich Fred dann nachdenklich am Kinn.

"Vor allem die Verwandlungen. Das geht über das siebte Jahr hinaus." machte es ihm George nach.

"Lasst uns mal nachsehen was die Plündererbibel zu diesem Thema zu sagen hat!" beruhigte sie Harry und schlug das Journal auf.

"D... darf ich?" quiekste Freds Stimme und seine Hände zitterten.

"Sicher!" versuchte Harry sein Grinsen nicht zu zeigen und reichte ihm das Journal.

"Ich... ich glaube, ich werde mich gleich benetzen!" stöhnte Fred fast ekstatisch. Nun, dies geschah natürlich nicht, aber er und sein Bruder vertieften sich sofort in das Journal. Immer wieder kicherten und grunzten sie anerkennend oder stießen spitze Schreie des Entzückens aus. Nach Harrys Meinung nach, verhielten sich die beiden wie zwei Fangirls.

"Wird es wieder, Mädchen?" fragte Harry spöttisch und erntete einen schiefen Blick von den Zwillingen.

"Wir sind...!"

"... nur begeistert!"

"Natürlich!" kicherte Harry.

"Ähem! Zurück zum Geschäftlichen!" hüstelte Fred.

"Wie willst du zwischen den Geschlechtern unterscheiden?" fragte George neugierig und sein Bruder nickte zustimmend.

"Habt ihr irgendwann einmal etwas von XX und XY Chromosomen gehört? Aha, also nicht!" meinte Harry.

"Was ist das?"

"Humangenetik!"

Die Blicke der Zwillinge sagten deutlich aus, dass dies böhmische Dörfer für sie waren. Also erklärte ihnen Harry in einfachen Worten was er damit meinte.

"Die Muggel wissen das? Wow!" staunte Fred.

"Die Muggel wissen vieles, das euch einfach erschüttern würde. Ihr würdet staunen. Aber lassen wir das jetzt und kommen wieder auf unser Thema zurück. Was wir benötigen, ist eine Abwandlung des Vielsafttrankes mit einer kleinen Variation in der Zubereitung und zwar in den ersten vier Schritten!" zog Harry ein Pergament mit dem Rezept aus seiner Robe und deutete auf die besagten Stellen. "Es ist eine Entwicklung von meinem Vater und Sirius. Die beiden haben lange daran gearbeitet aber es nicht ganz hinbekommen. Das hat sich jetzt geändert!"

"Wow! Wirklich? Lass sehen... hmm, das wird nicht einfach, das kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen. Was ist mit der Zeit? Vielsaft zu brauen dauert normalerweise mindestens einen Monat?" wollte George wissen und Harry wunderte sich nicht, dass die Zwillinge diesen komplizierten Trank kannten.

"Nicht dieses Rezept. Da für die Wirkungsdauer nur ein paar Minuten vorgesehen sind, ist die Brauzeit zu vernachlässigen. Ich habe vier Tage ausgerechnet und weitere sechs Tage, die der Trank haltbar ist." erwiderte Harry.

"Clever. Wirklich clever. Dürfen...!"

"... wir dieses Rezept abkupfern?"

"Sicher!" grinste der jüngste der drei Schelme.

"Deal!" kam es einstimmig zurück.

"Jetzt benötigen wir allerdings noch Haare oder ähnliches von unseren Zielobjekten und das wird nicht einfach. Zauberer und Hexen achten normalerweise sehr darauf und es gibt Zauber die verhindern, dass Haare einfach unbeachtet zu Boden fallen!" kniff Fred überlegend die Augen zusammen.

"Diesen Part übernehme ich! Ihr beide setzt den Trank auf und wenn es soweit ist, werde ich euch die Sachen liefern." versicherte ihnen Harry.

"Dann machen wir...!"

"... uns mal an die Arbeit!" grinsten die Zwillinge erwartungsvoll.

Ende der Rückblende

--

Harry hatte inzwischen den Korridor erreicht, auf dem sich die alte Mädchentoilette befand. Bevor er sie betrat, sah er sich noch einmal unauffällig um, doch niemand war in der Nähe.

"Fred! George?" fragte er leise, nachdem er eingetreten war.

"Hier hinten!" kam es gedämpft aus einen der hinteren Abteile und Harry schob den Kopf in das Abteil.

"Ist er fertig?" fragte Harry gespannt und sah auf den Kessel mit dem Trank.

"Sicher! Muss nur noch abgefüllt werden!" rieb sich George die Hände.

"Und bei dir?" fragte Fred abwartend.

Harry grinste und holte zwei Pergamentumschläge hervor.

"Der blaue ist für die Jungs und der rosa gefärbte für die Mädchen. Verwechselt sie bitte nicht!"

"Und wenn es so wäre, was dann?" wurden die Zwillinge neugierig.

"Nichts. Es wäre wirkungslos. Der Vielsaft funktioniert nur zusammen mit diesen kleinen und sehr geheimen Zutaten!" hielt Harry zwei Fläschchen hoch.

"Geheim?" klangen Fred und George enttäuscht.

"Sorry Jungs. Es ist zu gefährlich, wenn es in die falschen Hände gerät." wurde Harry ernst.

"Vertraust du uns nicht?" schmollte Fred.

"Jungs, ich würde euch mein Leben anvertrauen. Aber hier geht es um einen Scherz." seufzte Harry.

"Schon gut Harry. Ist das dieses XX Zeug?" winkte Fred ab.

"Ist es. Äh, ich bin mir außerdem nicht sicher ob es funktioniert. Dies ist etwas völlig Neues und noch nie ausprobiert worden." warnte Harry die beiden.

"Das sagst du...!"

"... erst jetzt?" ächzten die beiden.

"Yup! Das bedeutet, dass wir es erst testen müssen. Freiwillige?" grinste Harry schwach.

Sofort deuteten die Zwillinge auf ihn.

"Danke Jungs!" brummte Harry und verzog das Gesicht. Er hätte es sich denken können.

Fred füllte etwas aus dem Kessel in ein Fläschchen ab und reichte es Harry. Dieser maß genau die Menge ab und gab dann aus einer seiner mitgebrachten Flaschen mit einer Pipette zwei Tropfen hinzu. Sofort veränderte sich die Farbe zu einem leuchtenden Blau.

"WAHNSINN!" hauchten die Zwillinge ehrfürchtig.

"Ein Haar bitte. Ein Stückchen müsste genügen!" wandte sich Harry an George, der die Umschläge hielt.

"Wie bist du nur, um Merlins Willen, da ran gekommen?" staunte der Rotschopf als er in den Umschlag sah.

"Ich hatte einen Komplizen, der ungenannt bleiben möchte!" grinste Harry breit.

"Er wird doch hoffentlich schweigen können?" war George besorgt.

"Keine Angst. Er wird uns nicht verpfeifen!" kicherte der grünäugige Junge vergnügt. Er nahm das Stückchen Haar von George entgegen und fügte es dem Trank hinzu. Die blaue Farbe veränderte sich zu Gold als er die Flasche kurz geschüttelt hatte.

"Muss das so sein?" fragten die Zwillinge wissbegierig.

"Keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Vergesst nicht, das ist eine Premiere." zuckte Harry die Schultern.

"Und jetzt? Fehlt noch was?"

"Das Kontaktgift." hielt Harry die andere Flasche seiner geheimen Zutat hoch.

"GIFT?"

"Das heißt nun mal so. Keine Panik Jungs!" beruhigte sie Harry sofort. Er setzte den Vielsafttrank ab und träufelte aus dem Fläschchen mit dem Kontaktgift etwas auf eine Stelle der Kabinenwand. Dann verkorkte er sie wieder sorgfältigst und steckte sie ein.

"Jetzt zählt es!" holte er tief Luft und nahm den Vielsafttrank und hielt ihn im Salut hoch, bevor er die goldene Flüssigkeit, zu der Überraschung der Zwillinge nicht schluckte, sondern sich etwas davon auf die Hände gab.

Fred und George sahen aus großen Augen zu und wichen sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück.

"Es tut sich ja gar nichts?" murmelte Fred, nach gut einer Minute, nervös.

"Zwei Minuten ist die Inkubationszeit." gab Harry genauso nervös zurück.

"Warum hast du den Saft nicht geschluckt?"

"Weil er über die Haut funktioniert. Das Kontaktgift arbeitet als Reagens und der Zauberspruch als Katalysator. Probieren wir es!" holte Harry tief Atem und berührte die präparierte Stelle an der Kabinenwand und murmelte etwas, das die beiden nicht verstanden.

Der Effekt trat sofort ein.

"Heilige Scheiße!" riefen Fred und George einstimmig und sahen ehrfürchtig auf Harry. Beziehungsweise auf Albus Dumbledore, denn von ihm war das Haar gewesen.

"Nun, nun Kinder. Ts ts, diese Sprache! Also wirklich." funkelten Albus' blaue Augen wie verrückt.

Auch wenn sie wussten, dass dies nicht der Schulvorsteher von Hogwarts war, so erröteten doch beiden Jungen beschämt. Nur um dann einen Augenblick später, gemeinsam mit Albus äh... Harry, vor Lachen fast zusammen zu brechen.

"Genial!" keuchte Fred mit leuchtenden Augen bewundernd.

"Absolut genial!" nickte George eifrig.

Beide sahen sich kurz an und gingen dann auf die Knie und verbeugten sich mehrmals sehr tief.

"Wir sind nicht würdig. Wir sind nicht würdig!" priesen sie.

"Oh Merlin. Steht auf, ihr Trottel!" schüttelte Harry lachend den Kopf.

Die Wirkung des Trankes hielt knappe drei Minuten an, bevor sich Harry wieder zurück verwandelte. Die Zwillinge hatten natürlich viele Fragen wie es genau funktionierte. Harry versicherte ihnen, dass es keine echte Umwandlung wie beim Vielsafttrank war, sondern mehr eine feststoffliche Illusion. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich in Albus Dumbledore verwandelt, erklärte er ihnen und deswegen gab es auch keine unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen oder gar Missbehagen bei der Verwandlung. In der nächsten halben Stunde probierten sie dann alle Variationen aus und diesmal machten auch die Zwillinge mit. Wie beabsichtigt, wirkte der Trank rein nach Genus und die Jungs waren hochzufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit.

Dann ging es nur noch um die Ausführung und hier kam die ganze Erfahrung der Weasleyzwillinge zum tragen. Hogwarts durfte sich freuen.

--

Die Arbeit an dem Streich war eine schöne Abwechslung für Harry, denn ansonsten war es eher öde. Quirrell wurde immer nervöser und sein Stottern immer unverständlicher. Severus Snape zeigte ebenfalls seine Anspannung und funkelte jeden Schüler an, der es auch nur wagte seinen Weg zu kreuzen. In der wenigen freien Zeit die Harry hatte, belegten ihn seine Freunde in Beschlag. Deren Themen drehten sich um vollkommen alltägliches, wie das kommende Weihnachtsfest und die Geschenke die es geben würde. Was Harry siedendheiß daran erinnerte, dass er noch keine besorgt hatte.

Susan wusste Abhilfe. Sie gab Harry ein paar Kataloge der Zauberergeschäfte und der Junge vertiefte sich darin.

"Donnerwetter. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man das alles auch per Eule bestellen kann!" murmelte er überrascht.

"Schon seit Jahren. Flourish zum Beispiel, weiß ganz genau, dass die Schüler weitgehends keine Zeit vor den Ferien haben und haben diese Kataloge ganzjährig im Sortiment." nickte Susan wissend.

"Danke Susan. Das ist wirklich nett von dir, mir den Katalog zu leihen!" lächelte Harry charmant und das Hufflepuffmädchen errötete zart.

"Schon gut, Harry!" strahlte sie ihn dann an.

Harry hüstelte und steckte schnell seinen Kopf wieder in den Katalog und wurde schnell fündig. Hedwig würde in den nächsten Tagen gut zu tun haben.

--

Es war inzwischen Mittwoch und Harry saß wie alle anderen beim Frühstück als eine der Schuleulen bei ihm landete. Es fiel nicht weiter auf, da alle ihre Post bekamen und gerade in der Woche vor den Ferien, war der Schriftverkehr deutlich höher als sonst. Harry reichte der braunen Eule ein paar Streifen von seinem Frühstücksspeck und löste den kleinen Umschlag von ihrem Bein. Es war nur eine Karte in dem Umschlag und der Text nur eine Zeile lang.

_Heute Abend. 20 Uhr. _

_S._

Harry schob die Karte wieder zurück und ließ den Umschlag schnell in seiner Robe verschwinden. Dann nickte er, ohne zum Lehrertisch zu sehen. Doch er wusste, dass es Snape nicht entgangen war.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich Draco auf dem Platz neben ihn fallen ließ.

"Guten Morgen, Draco!" grüßte Harry seinen Freund lässig.

"Es wird sich noch herausstellen, ob dies ein guter Morgen ist!" antwortete der Blondschopf ominös.

"Häh?"

"Ich habe Post von meiner Mutter bekommen. Wir werden uns anscheinend nicht nur am Weihnachtsfeiertag sehen, sondern auch beim Ball!" erklärte Draco und klang eigentlich nicht sehr begeistert.

"Welcher Ball?" war Harry völlig ahnungslos.

"Der Neujahrsball im Ministerium! Warte... du weißt es gar nicht!" kapierte es Draco schnell.

"Was weiß ich nicht?" hatte Harry auf einmal so ein komisches Gefühl im Magen.

Draco fing zu grinsen an und Harrys Gefühl wurde stärker. Das konnte nicht gut sein.

"Unser, über alles geliebtes Oberhaupt der Familie, hat alle dazu verdonnert äh... eingeladen, ihn auf den Neujahrsball des Ministeriums zu begleiten. Selbstverständlich sind Festroben obligatorisch." gab Draco in seiner besten 'Purblutstimme' von sich und schaffte es dabei sehr sardonisch zu klingen.

"Er hat was? Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?" kniff Harry die Augen zusammen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich persönlich einladen möchte!" grinste Draco.

"Pah! Wer es glaubt? Reinlegen wie das letzte Mal, trifft es da schon eher!" schnaubte Harry.

"Erzähl!" forderte Draco sofort und nach kurzem Zögern erzählte Harry von dem Ball vor der Hochzeit. Der Platinblonde Junge kicherte und meinte nur, dass dies sich wirklich nach Sirius anhört. Draco machte sich keine Illusionen über Sirius. Er würde es zwar nicht laut sagen, aber er mochte seinen Cousin sehr. Doch er wusste auch, dass der jetzige Lord Black weit von dem entfernt war, was einst das Oberhaupt dieser uralten und edlen Familie ausgezeichnet hatte. Wobei nicht zu bestimmen war, ob dies gut oder schlecht war. Draco persönlich, fand eher das Erstere zutreffend.

"Ich hasse es auf solche Veranstaltungen zu gehen!" seufzte Harry abgrundtief.

"Es ist auch nicht gerade meine bevorzugte Art, meine Freizeit zu verbringen. Doch dies gehört nun mal dazu, Harry." meinte Draco mitfühlend.

"Ich weiß, mein Freund. Ich weiß!" gab dieser zu. Harry wusste, dass er sich davor nicht drücken konnte. Es gehörte sicher zu Sirius' startender Kampagne und es würde das erste Mal sein, dass sie beide in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen auftraten. Ein sehr wichtiger Termin, wenn man bedachte, dass all die wichtigen Familien und die, die sich dafür hielten, bei diesem Event dabei sein würden.

"Was wirst du Sirius sagen?" interessierte sich Draco und diesmal war es Harry der grinste.

"Ich werde ihn ein wenig zappeln und schwitzen lassen. Geschieht ihm recht!" zwinkerte er ihm zu.

"Böser Harry!" lachte Draco.

"Doch nicht ich!" riss Harry unschuldig die Augen auf.

Draco schnaubte nur spöttisch.

Ron, die Zwillinge und der Rest der Gang, warteten auf die beiden, als sie nach dem Frühstück die große Halle verlassen wollten.

"Morgen Leute. Na, wie steht's?" begrüßte sie Harry launig.

"Wie immer aufrecht!" grinste Fred. Sein Zwilling kicherte, während Ron und Neville etwas ahnungslos wirkten. Dafür hatte der jüngste Weasley gute Nachrichten.

"Mom hat geschrieben und uns die Erlaubnis gegeben über die Ferien zu dir zu kommen!" schwenkte er triumphierend den Brief.

"Klasse!" freute sich Harry. Auch wenn er im Grunde keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt hatte, dass es klappen würde. Dafür kannte er Sirius' Überredungskunst einfach zu gut.

Die freudigen Ausbrüche wurden abrupt von Snape unterbrochen. Sein Blick war kalt und abweisend und augenblicklich verstummten alle eingeschüchtert. Severus' Augen strichen über die Gruppe und blieben bei Harry hängen. Er musterte den Jungen von oben nach unten und Harry wusste was kam.

Er behielt Recht. Wie beim letzten Male auch, schaffte er es, von Professor Snape zu einem Arrest verdonnert zu werden. Diesmal waren es angebliche Flecken, die seine Schulrobe verunzierten. Dem Jungen kam es so vor, als würde Snape an der Begründung jede Menge Spaß haben.

"20 Uhr Potter! Und kommen sie in sauberer Kleidung!" schnarrte der Trankmeister spöttisch, bevor er sich abwandte und mit einem Aufbauschen seiner Robe abdampfte.

"Onkel Severus scheint dich wirklich zu lieben!" murmelte Draco.

"Onkel Severus?" echoten die Zwillinge gedehnt. Draco zuckte etwas zusammen und seufzte dann.

"Er ist mein Patenonkel. Im Grunde ist er kein übler Kerl, auch wenn er sehr streng ist. Aber ich habe seit ein paar Jahren, nur noch sehr sporadisch Kontakt mit ihm." gab er zu.

"Man kann sich nicht immer aussuchen, wen man zum Verwandten hat!" meinte Hermine weise.

"Kein übler Kerl?" ächzte hingegen Ron ungläubig.

"Du weißt gar nichts über ihn, also urteile nicht!" röteten sich Dracos Wangen etwas.

Ron wollte etwas erwidern aber Harry hob die Hand und schüttelte warnend den Kopf.

"Er hat Recht, Ron. Wir kennen ihn im Grunde nicht. Nur die Seite als Lehrer und die ist leider, ziemlich... äh... mies." beendete Harry lahm.

"Du schmeichelst...!"

"... der alten Fledermaus!" waren sich die Zwillinge einig.

"Wie auch immer!" seufzte Harry und wunderte sich selbst ein wenig über sich, dass er für Snape eintrat. Wo war nur seine heftige Abneigung gegen den Zaubertrankmeister geblieben?

"Kannst du dich nicht beim Schulleiter über Snape beschweren? Dieser Arrest ist doch reine Schikane!" fragte Susan nachdenklich. Sofort schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

"Professor Snape hat im Rahmen der Schulregeln gehandelt. Harry wird nur wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg haben!" erklärte sie in ihren Besserwissertonfall.

"Du kennst die Schulregeln auswendig?" konnte es Ron nicht fassen.

"Du nicht?" gab Hermine trocken zurück.

"Das ist unheimlich!" schüttelte sich Ron.

"Was soll das heißen?" kniff die Ravenclaw die Augen zusammen und nahm Ron aufs Korn.

Die beiden merkten gar nicht, wie sich die anderen verzogen und waren kurz darauf schon inmitten eines deftigen Streits.

"Beide sind unheimlich!" kicherte Neville in sicherer Entfernung zu den beiden Hitzköpfen.

--

Ron und Hermine begegneten sich für den Rest des Tages äußerst kühl und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die anderen den Grund dafür herausfanden. Es war nicht, wie man hätte annehmen können, der Streit der beiden gewesen. Nein, dafür stritten sie sich einfach zu oft und zu gerne. Es war die simple Tatsache, dass beide von Professor McGonegall erwischt und zu einem gemeinsamen Arrest verdonnert wurden. Es war vor allem Hermine, der es sauer aufstieß, dass sie überhaupt einen Arrest hatte. Es verdarb, ihrer Ansicht nach, ihre makellose Schulakte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als er es erfuhr. Ihn quälten ganz andere Sorgen. Quirrell wurde immer unruhiger und instabiler in seinem Verhalten. Nur durch Zufall, hatte er heute aus sicherer Entfernung bezeugt, wie der junge Professor ein paar Schüler angefaucht hatte und da war nichts mehr von seinem Stottern zu hören gewesen. Viel Schlimmer. Es hatte sich nicht mehr nach Quirrell, sondern eher nach seinem Meister angehört.

Harry hatte vor, erst den heutigen Abend bei Professor Snape abzuwarten, bevor er Maßnahmen ergriff. Erst wollte er in Erfahrung bringen, ob Quintin Quirrell über die Feiertage in Hogwarts blieb.

--

Wieder einmal schien die Zeit zu kriechen, doch dann war es endlich kurz vor 20 Uhr und Harry trat seinen 'Arrest' an. Severus Snape wartete bereits am Eingang und gab ihm einen angewiderten Blick und ein kurzes Anschnauzen. Erst als er die Tür zu seinem Büro geschlossen hatte, änderte er sein Verhalten.

"Ich muss mich bei ihnen für die harsche Begrüßung entschuldigen, Potter!" sagte er abwartend.

Harry war einfach baff. Snape hatte sich noch NIE bei ihm entschuldigt. Zumindest nicht so offen.

"Äh, schon gut Sir. Ich weiß es zu schätzen!" nickte er dem Trankmeister höflich zu.

"Gut! Dann folgen sie mir!" drehte sich Snape um und ging durch eine weitere Tür, die Harry das letzte Mal gar nicht aufgefallen war. Es war ein schmaler Gang der zu einer größeren Kammer führte. Am Eingang blieb der Professor stehen und tippte mit der Spitze seines Stabes ein paar Runen an, die kurz aufleuchteten. "Ihre Hand, Potter!" forderte er den Jungen auf. Doch Harry hielt sie ihm bereits hin. Snape zog anerkennend eine Augenbraue hoch und murmelte ein paar Beschwörungen. Dann führte er Harrys Hand an eine der Runen am Türrahmen, die kurz blau aufleuchtete.

"Sie können eintreten!" ließ er Harrys Hand sofort los.

"Schutzklasse Sechs? Wow!" pfiff Harry leise durch die Zähne. Diesmal war es Severus Snape der einfach baff war. Wie konnte ein Erstklässler einen Bannkreis der sechsten Ordnung identifizieren? "Wäre ein Paracelsusstern nicht besser geeignet gewesen?" verblüffte er den Trankmeister noch stärker.

"Nur wenn wir den Schulleiter aufmerksam machen wollen. Ein Paracelsusstern benötigt Blutmagie, und das würde sämtliche Monitore im Büro des Schulvorstehers alarmieren! Wir wollen doch nicht die dunklen Künste hier in Hogwarts praktizieren, Potter?" erwiderte Severus nach einem Augenblick ironisch. Obgleich er insgeheim dem Jungen zustimmte. Severus, der immer eine Affinität für die dunklen Künste empfunden hatte, war selbst sehr versucht gewesen, eine andere Form für den Bannkreis zu benutzen.

"Das wäre keine dunkle Kunst, Sir. Verrufen ja, aber nicht dunkel!" konterte Harry gelassen.

"Zugegeben! Doch ich wundere mich, dass ein 11jähriger so intim mit den hohen Ebenen der Runenmagie vertraut ist?" packte Severus die Neugierde.

"Ich lese gerne!" gab Harry seine Standardantwort.

"Natürlich!" troff Severus' Stimme geradezu vor Sarkasmus.

"Selbstverständlich!" konterte Harry unschuldig.

Severus schnaubte und beobachtete den jungen Potter dabei, wie er den Runenkreis abschritt.

Harry musste zugeben, dass der Professor für Zaubertränke auch in den Runen sehr beschlagen war. Der Bannkreis war perfekt ausgeführt und er konnte keinen Fehler entdecken. Für das was sie vorhatten, war er allemal geeignet.

"Bitte treten sie in den Kreis!" forderte er den Professor auf. Er wartete bis Snape seine Position eingenommen hatte. "Und entblößen sie ihren linken Arm." gab er die nächste Anweisung. Snape blieb still aber folgte der Anweisung ohne zu Zögern. Er schlüpfte mit seinen linken Arm aus seiner Robe und sah voller Abscheu auf das dunkle Mal, das auf der blassen Haut wie ein Geschwür wirkte.

"Dann wollen wir mal!" murmelte Harry und betrat nun ebenfalls den Runenbannkreis. "Es wäre vielleicht angebracht, wenn sie sich setzen Sir. Es wird ziemlich schmerzen!" sagte er weich. Severus' Augen bohrten sich in die von Harry. Dann nickte er knapp und setzte sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung. Harry folgte und setzte sich ihm genau gegenüber.

Severus Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und sang eine kurze Zeile. Die Runen glühten kurz auf und er nickte zufrieden. Der Bannkreis war nun aktiviert und würde erst wieder erlöschen, wenn einer der beiden den Kreis verließ.

"Fangen sie an, Potter!"

"Yup!" erwiderte Harry schnoddrig. Er beugte sich etwas vor und berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen federleicht das dunkle Mal. Severus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, bevor er sich wieder fasste. Der einzige der es außer ihm selbst je berührt hatte, war der dunkle Lord gewesen. Der Trankmeister atmete tief durch und ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. Die Augen des Jungen glühten nun förmlich vor Macht. Ein kräftiges Grün, das ihn seltsamerweise an den Todesfluch erinnerte.

Harry studierte konzentriert das dunkle Mal. Zweimal hatte er es in der ersten Zeitlinie entfernt, doch keiner der Träger hatte seines so lange getragen wie der Trankmeister. Severus Snape war ein Mitglied des inneren Zirkels gewesen und der Beweis dafür, zeigte sich deutlich. Das würde harte Arbeit werden.

Leise zischte er Beschwörungsformeln in Parselzunge und seine Finger tanzten geradezu über das dunkle Mal. Er schien ein Muster zu weben, das nur er sehen konnte. Zumindest kam es Severus so vor. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass es mehr oder weniger das Gegenteil war. Das Muster existierte bereits und Harry zerpflückte es förmlich. All die Ranken, die sich von dem dunklen Mal, in Severus Snapes magischen Kern und in die Essenz seiner Lebenskraft gebahnt hatten, pflückte Harry auseinander, während er unentwegt in Parsel Beschwörungsformeln aufsagte. Er war so tief in seiner Konzentration, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Severus der Schweiß nur so über das Gesicht strömte und er die Kiefer fest aufeinander biss.

Severus Snape war mit Schmerz mehr als nur vertraut. Bereits als Knabe und dann später von der Hand seines Meisters. Doch dieser Schmerz war anders. Er schien bis in den Kern seines Wesens zu reichen und es bedurfte alles an seiner Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht seinen Schmerz heraus zu brüllen. Jedes Mal wenn Harry eine ziehende Bewegung machte, verspürte es Severus und der Drang zu schreien wurde immer mächtiger. Dann war es, zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung vorbei, als Harry, mit einer fließenden Bewegung, die letzte Verbindung zerstörte.

Severus keuchte schwer und sackte leicht in sich zusammen. Auch Harry atmete schwer und wischte sich über die Stirn.

"Wie geht es ihnen Sir?" fragte er und musterte besorgt das Schweißüberströmte und totenblasse Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters.

"G... Ging schon... b... besser!" antwortete Severus mit schwacher Stimme.

"Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Doch es ist noch nicht vorbei!" warnte ihn Harry mitfühlend.

"Fünf... Minuten... Pause!"

"Natürlich. Nehmen sie sich so viel Zeit wie sie benötigen!" lächelte Harry etwas. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und beschwor einen Pokal mit frischem Quellwasser herbei. Ein weiterer Schlenker und er hielt einen kleinen Beutel in der Hand, dessen Inhalt er in das Wasser kippte. Severus hatte dies mit Überraschung beobachtet. Ein solcher Zauber war Stoff der siebten Klasse.

"Hier Sir. Es ist Wasser mit ausgesuchten Mineralien. Der Trunk wird ihnen helfen, sich zu regenerieren." reichte ihm Harry den Pokal. Severus zögerte für eine Sekunde, bevor er seine Paranoia überwand und den Inhalt des Pokals zügig trank. Es dauerte nicht lange und er spürte die Wirkung des Tranks. Seine Erschöpfung legte sich langsam und er konnte wieder ruhig und vor allem schmerzfrei atmen. Im Grunde war es verwunderlich, dass er sich so schnell erholte und er musste wohl den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen haben, da ihm Potter antwortete.

"Es liegt daran, dass der Schmerz kein körperlicher war, auch wenn er sich sicher so angefühlt hatte. Es war ihre korrumpierte Magie und Lebenskraft, die den Schmerz auslöste!" sagte der Junge leise.

"Ja, das ist einleuchtend!" musste Severus zugeben.

"Bereit für den letzten Schritt?" fragte ihn Harry ein wenig später. Severus nickte grimmig und streckte den linken Arm aus. "Dies wird diesmal nicht lange dauern, aber dafür sehr brennen. Und leider gibt es keine Möglichkeit den Schmerz zu erleichtern. Ein Trank würde die Beschwörung nur schwerer machen und ihre Qual verlängern!" erläuterte Harry vorsichtig.

"Verstehe. Tun sie es endlich." forderte Severus mit brennenden Blick.

"Nun gut!" murmelte Harry und beugte sich über das dunkle Zeichen.

Wieder verfiel er in Parselzunge und Severus lief ein kalter Schauder den Rücken herunter. Dann fing das Zeichen langsam an zu brennen. Erst noch unmerklich, doch bald wurde es stärker und stärker. Severus Snape biss die Zähne erneut zusammen und litt still. Gleichzeitig konnte er die Augen nicht von dem Schandmal entfernen und so konnte er sehen, wie sich die Schlange auf einmal bewegte. Sie schien sich drohend aufzubäumen und Harrys Zischen wurde eindringlicher, befehlender. Plötzlich hob er seinen Stab und deutete auf das dunkle Mal. Ein letztes Zischen und ein hellblauer Strahl löste sich aus der Stabspitze und fuhr in Severus' Arm. Das Licht blendete den Trankmeister und der Schmerz war unerträglich. Gleichzeitig war ein böses Zischen zu vernehmen, das jedoch schnell verklang. Noch während Lichter vor seinen Augen tanzten und er blinzelte, konnte er fühlen, wie die Pein nachließ. Bis nur noch ein dumpfes Ziehen übrig blieb. Als sich endlich sein Blick wieder klärte, sah er sofort auf seinen Arm und musste schwer schlucken.

"Es... es ist fort!" hauchte er ehrfürchtig.

"Merlin sei Dank. Es hätte nicht länger dauern dürfen!" seufzte Harry erleichtert und spürte plötzlich die Ermüdung. Sie war eher geistig als körperlich, aber nichts desto trotz Erschöpfung.

"Es ist tatsächlich fort." staunte Severus noch immer und seine Fingerspitzen berührten zögernd die Stelle, an der soeben noch das dunkle Zeichen geprunkt hatte. Die blasse Haut war makellos. Nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts, deutete darauf hin, dass er je das Zeichen getragen hatte.

Severus Snape, Meister für Zaubertränke, Ex-Todesser und Spion für den Orden des Phönix, war endlich frei.

Harry beobachtete still den Professor und konnte, für das erste Mal seit er Snape kannte, heftige Emotionen über das bleiche Gesicht huschen sehen. Die sonst immer kalte, starre und zynische Maske war zerbrochen und war der Menschlichkeit gewichen. Sicher hatten nicht viele Severus Snape mit all seinen menschlichen Schwächen vorher erblicken dürfen. Harry schwieg und wartete geduldig, bis sich Severus wieder gefangen hatte. Was erwartungsgemäß nicht lange dauerte.

"Ich... bedanke mich aufrichtig bei ihnen, Mr. Potter." war seine Stimme wieder gefasst.

"Schon gut, Sir!" murmelte Harry verlegen.

"Sie haben ihren Teil der Abmachung eingehalten und so akzeptiere ich ihre Entschuldigung." machte Severus weiter und strich sich unbewusst über die jetzt bloße Stelle.

Für eine Sekunde wusste Harry nicht was er damit meinte, bis es ihn wieder einfiel. Bei all dem ganzen Stress, war ihm tatsächlich der Grund für das heutige Ritual entfallen.

"Danke!" erwiderte er daher schlicht.

"Wobei mich die Neugierde plagt, woher sie das Wissen hatten, um es zu bewerkstelligen?" fragte Severus ruhig.

"Tut mir wirklich Leid, Sir. Doch ich habe, wie sie auch, ein paar kleine Geheimnisse!" lächelte Harry sanft.

Severus Snapes Gesichtsausdruck blieb zunächst unbewegt, bevor er überraschend Harrys Lächeln erwiderte.

"Natürlich!"

"Selbstverständlich!"

Severus schlüpfte wieder in seine Robe und bekleidete sich. Dann erhoben sich die beiden und traten gemeinsam aus dem Bannkreis und machten ihn damit ungültig.

"Gute Nacht, Mr. Potter!" nickte ihm der Trankmeister höflich zu.

"Gute Nacht, Professor Snape!" erwiderte Harry genauso höflich den Gruß und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

--

Zum Glück hatte dies alles nicht so lange gedauert und Harry kam noch vor Ausgehschluss im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws zurück. Draco hatte auf ihn gewartet und sah ihn erwartungsvoll und auch etwas besorgt entgegen.

"War halb so schlimm!" gab Harry gleich Entwarnung.

"Was musstest du denn machen?" wollte sein platinblonder Freund wissen.

"Nur ein bisschen alten Schmutz entfernen. Also das übliche!" musste Harry ein Grinsen verbergen.

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum Onkel Sev dich so auf dem Kieker hat?" murmelte Draco nachdenklich.

"Wie gesagt. Alte Kamellen wegen meines Vaters. Aber ich denke, in Zukunft wird das kein Problem mehr darstellen. Ich habe ihm eine Entschuldigung angeboten!" erwiderte Harry ruhig.

"Du hast WAS?" blinzelte Draco erstaunt.

"Natürlich ganz formal und den Regeln entsprechend!" machte Harry im Plauderton weiter.

"Hat er akzeptiert?" fasste sich der junge Ravenclaw wieder.

"Hat er." beruhigte ihn Harry.

"Das ist... überraschend!" blieb Draco skeptisch. Nicht, dass er Harry nicht glaubte. Doch er kannte schließlich seinen Patenonkel und konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass dieser Harrys Entschuldigung nicht ohne Gegenleistung angenommen hatte. Was also, hatte ihm Potter angeboten? So sehr er sich auch den Kopf zerbrach, es fiel ihm einfach nichts ein. Und er war einfach zu stolz um zu fragen. Wieder einmal hatte Harry Potter ihm ein Rätsel aufgegeben und er wusste, dass er es wahrscheinlich niemals lösen würde. Es war einfach frustrierend.

--

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war von seiner Ermattung nichts mehr zu spüren. Er hatte tief und fest geschlafen, und mehr hatte er nicht benötigt. Nach der Morgenroutine, ging er mit Draco und Terry Boots gemeinsam zum Frühstück. Irgendetwas schien anders als sonst. Das Schloss schien heute zu summen und Harry sah überall erwartungsvolle Gesichter.

"Heute Abend ist das Festessen und morgen geht es endlich in die Weihnachtsferien!" rieb sich Terry die Hände.

"Oh ja, das Festessen!" lächelte Harry.

"Ich bin gespannt, wie die große Halle dekoriert sein wird!" meinte Draco.

Er war nicht der einzige der so dachte. Die Halle war nach dem gestrigen Abendessen geschlossen worden, nachdem Hagrid einige frisch geschlagene große Tannen in die Halle transportiert hatte. Dem Halbriesen bereitete es keinerlei Probleme, die rund 15 Meter langen Tannen zu ziehen und hatte freundlich Hilfsangebote abgelehnt. Harry wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Weihnachtsdekoration immer etwas ganz Besonderes war. Dumbledore liebte diese Zeit und Filius Flitwick war jedes Mal schier entzückt, dass er sich austoben durfte. Der kleine Zauberkunstprofessor dekorierte stets die Bäume, während der Schulleiter die Halle übernahm. Was meist unübersehbare Ergebnisse brachte.

"Wow! Voll brutal!" riss Terry die Augen auf als die Jungs die Halle betraten.

"Es ist... grell!" war Draco wie erschlagen.

"Opulent!" war Harrys trockener Kommentar.

Ja, anders konnte es man kaum beschreiben. Manch amerikanische Einkaufsmeile wäre vor Neid erblasst, wenn sie die festlich geschmückte große Halle von Hogwarts hätte erblicken dürfen. In jeder Ecke der riesigen Halle stand ein enormer Weihnachtsbaum, der prachtvoll bestückt war. Professor Flitwick hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Doch das alleine war es nicht. Die gesamte Halle war in Grün, Rot, Gold und Silber geschmückt. Von der hohen Decke hingen Banner und Girlanden. Feen sirrten umher und ab und es rieselten große Schneeflocken herab, die knapp über den Tischen ins Nichts verblassten. Dazu das leise Klingen von hellen Glocken und in weiter Entfernung schienen Himmelschöre zu jubilieren.

Es waren vor allem die Muggelgeborenen die sich mit großen Augen umsahen. So etwas hatten sie noch niemals vorher gesehen. Höchstens aus Weihnachtsmärchen, kannten sie vergleichbares.

Professor Dumbledore saß bereits am Frühstückstisch und seine blauen Augen funkelten vor Freude über die Reaktionen seiner Schüler. Insgeheim war er sehr stolz auf sein gesamtes Kunstwerk, wobei ihn Professor McGonegall gestern Abend noch stark gebremst hatte. Wäre ihm freie Hand gegeben worden, dann hätte er hier und dort noch etwas hinzugefügt. Selbst jetzt juckte es ihm noch gewaltig in den Fingern und als hätte es Minerva gespürt, legte sie ihm warnend eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Es ist gut, Albus!" sagte sie leise.

"Ähem, natürlich, meine Liebe. Ich wollte nur...!" hüstelte der alte Zauberer verlegen und schob unauffällig seinen Zauberstab zurück.

"Nein. Es genügt!" kam es diesmal strenger.

Professor Flitwick schmunzelte vergnügt. Es war jedes Jahr dasselbe. Seit Albus einmal zur Weihnachtszeit in New York gewesen war, war er wie verrückt nach Weihnachtsdekorationen. Die Zauberergemeinschaft glaubte natürlich nicht an den Weihnachtsmann oder an die Weihnachtsgeschichte der Christen. Doch sie hatten die Tradition der Geschenke übernommen und nach und nach auch die festliche Dekoration. Seltsamerweise beschwerte sich kein einziges Purblut über die Muggeltradition, die auch in die Zaubererwelt Einzug gehalten hatte.

Harry und seine Freunde nahmen am Ravenclawtisch Platz und es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatten, dass die großen dicken Schneeflocken nicht auf ihren Köpfen landeten. Es ging beinahe jeden Schüler so. Viele duckten sich immer wieder oder starrten nach oben. Doch kein einziger beschwerte sich darüber. Vielmehr sah man an diesem Morgen so viele lächelnde Gesichter wie selten zuvor.

Auch Harry war entspannt und war voller Vorfreude auf das Fest und deshalb dauerte es ein Weilchen, bis ihm auffiel, dass Professor Quirrell nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war. Es saß jeder der Professoren inzwischen am Lehrertisch. Selbst Severus Snape, der nicht ganz so muffig wirkte wie sonst. Doch kein Professor Quintin Quirrell.

Als hätte der Schulvorsteher nur auf Harrys Gedanken gewartet, erhob er sich jetzt und langsam verstummten die Tischgespräche.

"Guten Morgen, Kinder. Eine kleine Anmerkung. Der Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wurde heute für alle betreffenden Klassen gestrichen. Professor Quirrell lässt sich wegen einer Familienangelegenheit entschuldigen. Wie er mir gestern Abend versicherte, wird er nach den Ferien natürlich wieder den Unterricht weiterführen. Danke!" verkündete Dumbledore.

Leichter Jubel brach unter den Schülern aus, während Harry lautlos fluchte. Er hatte heute noch nicht auf die Karte sehen können und hatte daher angenommen, dass Quirrell sich immer noch in Hogwarts befand. Eine Fehlscheinschätzung, unter der sicher ein paar Unschuldige leiden würden. Und er konnte nichts machen.

Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis sich Harry wieder gefangen hatte. Der Junge wusste warum Voldemort Hogwarts so überhastet verlassen hatte. Der dunkle Lord benötigte etwas für seinen geschwächten Zustand, nachdem er im Verbotenen Wald keine Einhörner angetroffen hatte. Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig als auf die Rückkehr des jungen Professors zu warten.

--

Erst als es bereits die Mittagszeit war, konnte Harry wieder ein bisschen lächeln. Zu seinem Glück, war seine schlechte Stimmung den anderen nicht weiter aufgefallen oder sie hatten es vorgezogen, sie zu ignorieren. Endlich war dann Unterrichtsschluss und es wurde Zeit für das große Weihnachtsbankett. Jeder schmiss sich in seine besseren Roben und machte sich erwartungsvoll auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Inzwischen war es dunkel und es hatte zu schneien begonnen, wie man nach einen Blick an die bezauberte Hallendecke unschwer sehen konnte. Die große Halle war in ein gedämpftes Licht getaucht, nur erhellt von den vielen Lichtern an den Weihnachtsbäumen und an den wenigen Kerzen die über den festlich eingedeckten Tischen schwebten. Es roch nach Punsch, Zimt und nach Kardamom. Eine Mischung die Harry stets an Weihnachten erinnerte. Erwartungsvoll nahm er neben Draco am Ravenclawtisch Platz und warf einen unauffälligen Blick zu den Zwillingen. Fred nickte unmerklich und verbarg sein Grinsen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und alle Schüler waren in der großen Halle versammelt. Auch am Lehrertisch hatten alle Platz genommen. Selbst Sybille Trelawney, die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, hatte ihren Turm verlassen und war anwesend. Professor McGonegall stieß mit einem Messer an ein Glas und langsam kehrte Ruhe ein. Albus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und Harry musste ein Grinsen niederschlagen. Der alte Schulvorsteher hatte sich mit seiner Robe einmal mehr übertroffen. Sie war ein dunkles Purpur und Sterne und Sonnen waren darauf abgebildet. Der Höhepunkt waren aber die flammenden Kometen die ihre Bahn zogen. Dazu trug er eine Pelzbesetzte Kappe in leuchtenden Rot. Der alte Zauberer sah wirklich wie der Weihnachtsmann aus.

"Liebe Kinder. Willkommen zu unserem weihnachtlichen Festbankett." begrüßte er lächelnd die Schülerschaft und seine blauen Augen funkelten lustig. "Lasst das Fest beginnen!" klatschte er in die Hände.

Augenblicklich bogen sich die Tische unter der Last allerlei Köstlichkeiten. Sofort flammten die Gespräche wieder auf und alle langten tüchtig zu. Auch Harry ließ es sich schmecken und kurze Zeit später lehnte er sich satt und zufrieden zurück. Nur um leise zu stöhnen, als die Reste des Hauptgerichtes verschwanden und Platz für die leckersten Nachspeisen machte.

"Hey, es sind kleine Überraschungen im Pudding!" wurde Draco schnell fündig. Er hielt eine Kugel hoch und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Darin war ein Fernrohr, das sich magisch vergrößerte.

"Donnerwetter. Mal sehen, ob ich auch was habe!" murmelte Terry und stocherte in seiner Nachspeise herum. Er war nicht der Einzige. Nachdem sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass es etwas gab, suchte jeder. Und es war für alle etwas dabei.

Albus beobachtete mit funkelnden Augen die freudige Aufregung die sich an den Tischen breit machte. Die kleinen Präsente waren seine Idee gewesen und er hätte sich dafür am liebsten selbst auf die Schulter geklopft.

"Im Dessert, Albus?" hob Minerva eine Augenbraue.

"Warum nicht, meine Liebe!" schmunzelte der Schulvorsteher.

"Deswegen!" deutete die Professorin für Verwandlung unauffällig auf einige der Schüler, deren Roben inzwischen ordentlich voll gekleckert waren, weil sie sich ihre Finger daran abwischten.

"Oh! Zu vernachlässigende Kleinigkeiten!" zuckte Albus locker die Schultern.

Plötzlich war ein Plopp zu hören. Dann weitere und er sah alarmiert hoch, nur um anschließend die Augen aufzureißen.

"Ahhh!" "Scheiße!" "Hilfe!" ertönten Rufe und sie hörten sich nicht nach Kindern an, sondern nach dem Schulvorsteher und seiner Stellvertreterin. Immer mehr steigerte sich die Unruhe und die Aufregung, bis man kaum sein eigenes Wort mehr verstand.

"Bemerkenswert!" murmelte Albus beeindruckt. Ein Heer von Dumbledores und McGonegalls starrte zurück.

"Das ist zuviel des Guten!" murmelte Severus schaudernd. War ja schon ein Albus Dumbledore nur schwer auszuhalten.

"RUHE!" erhob sich der Schulvorsteher und versuchte die Weasleyzwillinge auszumachen. Es waren mit Sicherheit die zwei Schelme gewesen.

"Jawohl, Ruhe Kinder!" erhob sich ein anderer Dumbledore.

"Gib selber Ruhe, Albus!" rief ein anderer.

"Das ist kein Anlass für Respektlosigkeit!" sprang auch McGonegall auf und musterte streng die äh... Schüler. Wenn diese wenigstens auf ihren Plätzen geblieben wären! Leider hatten sich fast alle erhoben und so war nicht mehr zu bestimmen, wer, wer war.

"Um keine Missverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen...!" schmunzelte der Schulvorsteher und veränderte die Farben seiner Roben. Nur um festzustellen, dass auch die anderen Dumbledores sich angepasst hatten.

"10 Punkte für Dumbledore!" rief jemand.

"20 Punke von Slytherin!" ein anderer. Sofort erhob sich ein Tumult und jeder zog den anderen Punkte ab.

"Bitte, Albus, setze dem ein Ende!" seufzte McGonegall müde.

"Ich versuche es, meine Liebe. Aber wer immer diesen Streich ausgeheckt hat, war ein Könner. Es ist kein Vielsaft oder gar eine Verwandlung!" murmelte Albus und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über den nächst stehenden Dumbledoreklon.

"Die Schuldigen sollten ausgewiesen werden!" knurrte Severus Snape.

"Na, na, Severus. Nicht doch!" lächelte Albus. "Es ist nur ein harmloser Streich und ein wirklich gut ausgeführter noch dazu. Ahh, sieh an. Sie verwandeln sich zurück!" verbreitete sich sein Lächeln und seine Augen funkelten auf Volllast.

Tatsächlich hatte der ganze Spuk keine fünf Minuten gedauert und kurz darauf waren alle Schüler und Schülerinnen wieder ihr Selbst. Es herrschte viel Gekicher und Getuschel vor und nur langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Albus wartete geduldig und wippte leicht auf seinen Fußballen auf und ab. Er amüsierte sich köstlich über das Ganze und sah es von der lustigen Seite. Doch er war auch sehr daran interessiert wie sie es gemacht hatten. Denn es war wirklich kunstvoll und sehr geschickt ausgeführt worden. Albus Dumbledore war wirklich beeindruckt.

Minerva McGonegall hingegen sah es eher kritisch. Sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn sie das Ziel für Scherze wurde. Seit über 15 Jahren hatte sie Ruhe davor gehabt aber diese friedliche Phase schien beendet. Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn und ein heimlicher Verdacht stieg in ihr auf. Das alles hatte sie doch ungemein an die Plünderer erinnert. Mit Grauen dachte sie an diese Zeit zurück. Ihre Augen suchten den jungen Potter und sie musterte den Jungen scharf. Er wirkte so arglos und unschuldig. Darin glich er seinem Vater sehr, doch Minerva wusste nur zu gut, wie faustdick es James Potter hinter den Ohren gehabt hatte. Er steckte stets mit Sirius Black zusammen und die beiden waren wirklich eine wandelnde Katastrophe. Hmm, Sirius war doch der Pate von Harry. Ob da ein Zusammenhang bestand?

Harry war sich McGonagalls Blick nur zu gut bewusst und er versuchte seine harmlose Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Nun, nach dieser kleinen Einlage, beenden wir nun das Weihnachtsbankett. Ich wünsche euch allen ein besinnliches und friedliches Weihnachtsfest. Gute Nacht, Kinder!" strahlte Albus.

Es war nicht auszumachen wer als erster Beifall klatschte. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später fielen die nächsten mit ein, bis fast jeder applaudierte. Bis auf ein paar verbiesterte Slytherins. Albus' Lächeln wurde breiter und seine blauen Augen funkelten wie verrückt.

Das war doch einmal ein wirklich schöner Abschluss für ein Jahr, war seine Meinung.

TBC...

A/N: Wie hat euch der Streich gefallen? Ich muss gestehen, ich bin kein solch praktischer Scherzbold und es fiel mir nicht leicht, einen angemessenen Streich zu fabrizieren. Was ist eure Meinung zu der Entfernung des dunklen Mals?

Noch eine Anmerkung von mir. Ich finde es echt schade, dass ich keinen Laptop habe. Die ganzen langen Wochen im Krankenhaus und keine Gelegenzeit zu schreiben!! Echt traurig. Dabei fließen gerade in den letzten paar Tagen wieder meine kreativen Säfte. Was in den Beginn einer neuen Geschichte mündete. Schade ist auch, dass ich am Anfang so ungeduldig war und _Do it Right_ anfing zu posten, obwohl noch nicht beendet. Dies war mir eine Lehre und falls es das Schicksal zulässt, wird meine neue FF erst im Netz zu lesen sein, wenn ich sie beendet habe. Sorry dafür. Habe ich euch jetzt den Mund wässrig gemacht? Hihi. Ganz am Anfang schrieb ich einmal, dass nur der Schnitter mich davon abhalten würde, die Geschichte zu beenden. Scheint zu stimmen.

Also dann, bis demnächst, euer

Marius DeJordan


End file.
